


Misguided Adventures and Magical Attachments

by BillCipherTriangle, WildtailOfWindClan



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: "Canon" Billdip, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bill is actually kinda nice, BillDip, Deals, Demons, Fluff, Human bodies, M/M, Magic, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Vessels, Weirdmageddon, cuteness, hugs and kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 54
Words: 193,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillCipherTriangle/pseuds/BillCipherTriangle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildtailOfWindClan/pseuds/WildtailOfWindClan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper thought his summer couldn't get any worse. When a certain one-eyed triangle shows up again, Dipper realizes he was wrong. With Bill Cipher back, evil is sure to triumph unless Dipper does something to stop it. However, what if Bill . . . isn't as he seems, and he just wants a friend? And what if that friend starts to want him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction I wrote with my friend on fanfiction.net, Wildtail of Wind. Hope you enjoy! Edit as of June 6, 2016 : I can officially welcome my co-author: WildtailofWindClan!

Chapter 1

"Ugh, Mabel . . ." a brown-haired boy huffed, leaning stressfully against the door of their shared room. Dipper wiped the sweaty palms of his hands on his dirty, gray shorts, listening to the girlish voices fade away into the background, muffled by the large piece of wood. He had just escaped one of his twin sister's make-up rampages — and good thing, too. The twelve year-old would like to keep what little was left of his dignity. Certain that he wouldn't be bothered, the tween strolled up to his bed, taking Journal Number Three from under it and sat down on the squeaky mattress.

Dipper pulled the old book open, flipping past a few stained and torn pages to rest his discomforts, finding ease in its mysterious familiarity that only he could truly harness. _Besides the Author. I bet he knows so much. . . I'd do anything to meet him._ The boy allowed himself to dwell on those thoughts, reading the words of a long-forgotten mastermind. _One day I'll find him. . .One day. . ._

Bill watched him as normal, unseen, through the triangle window in the attic, seeing the whole room perfectly. _You'll find that author sooner than you think, kid. And along with that . . . comes the darkness. Are you ready?_ Bill thought, mostly to himself since he knew that Dipper couldn't hear him just yet. . . but he was certainly planning to talk to him _._

The boy read through the encyclopedia of mystery, fascinated with its immense knowledge. He continued to read through, studiously staring down every picture, memorizing every word, pondering over every symbol and unknown code. _There are still so many things that I haven't discovered . . ._ Dipper mused. _So many creatures out there that I haven't met . . ._ He leaned back into his pillow, holding the book comfortably in his lap as he went through it.

 _I'm going to find out everything one day. I'll explore this town and the forest until I've learned every secret. And I'll identify the Author, too._ Dipper smiled determinedly at that, turning yet another page. The next was one he'd studied before, a blood-splattered rendering of a particularly notable dream demon. The figure's name read largely on the page: 'Bill Cipher'; a long article followed, telling of the trickery and malice that the powerful creature could bring upon an unsuspecting mind.

 _Well, I definitely know not to trust him. He's so . . . creepy. And dangerous._ The brown-haired boy scanned the room around him, already feeling like he was being watched. Not finding anything, even after glancing at the window, he looked back at the page, staring right at the drawing's single eye. He shuddered uncomfortably, memories from their last encounter fresh in his mind. Dipper frowned, trying to push the thoughts away. It was best not to focus on something in the past. He just wouldn't fall for his lies again. _Yeah, that's what I'll do._ The boy turned the page quickly. He couldn't bring himself to stare any longer.

Bill laughed as he watched. _You are mighty interesting, Pine Tree . . ._ Bill saw Dipper turn to his page in Journal Three and stare at it. Bill of course, read Dipper's mind. _Hmm . . . well, maybe I'll have to force you to trust me one day. Ahahaha! That sounds like fun. . . but you're right; dangerous is definitely the right word!_ Bill thought and then waved his small hand, making the boy quietly fall asleep and entered his mindscape.

Dipper was in the middle of reading a sentence when the color began to drain from the world, the faded yellows and browns in the journal bleeding away as if they were rain sliding down a window. He glanced upwards, alarmed, watching the rest of the room do so as well, everything in sight fading into a monochromatic still-life. Almost everything. Dipper himself still had his color, skin still a pale peach and the brim of his hat still blue. He knew what this meant. It had happened before.

 _Why now?_ Dipper scowled, shutting the now-gray book in his hands and tucking it safety away into his vest. If it wasn't in color then it must not be important. To the demon, at least. That didn't mean he wasn't going to play safe. "Bill, what do you want? I'm not going to make any deals with you," he said immediately to the air, watching for the floating triangle's grand entrance. "So if you're coming to trick me it's not going to work."

Bill, floating in his triangle form, just laughed, "Ah, no, I haven't come here to trick you." Bill floated around him in circles. "Ooh! We should play a game . . . or . . . have fun!" Bill laughed more, twirling his cane.

Well. No grand entrance. Unless popping up behind him counted as one, that is. "I'm not interested in entertaining you, Bill," Dipper frowned, eyes locked on the demon with caution. He didn't feel comfortable leaning back on his bed with Bill floating around him so he sat up straight, scooting to the edge of the mattress and dangling his legs off the side in case he felt the need to stand. Which he did. Greatly. He felt too low, too vulnerable with the powerful creature towering over him. "Can't you leave me alone and go . . . torture some innocent bunnies or something?"

"Nope! You're more fun to watch and play around with! Plus you give me a challenge by refusing, and oh, how I love challenges!" Bill laughed more and poked him with his cane. "And you will entertain me, in fact you are right now." Bill's eye darted around, looking around the dreamscape, then back to Dipper.

Dipper shrunk away from the cane, wary of the demon's sudden friendliness. It was irritating, actually. Just a bit.

"What do you _really_ want, Bill? I'm not about to believe you're just looking for a playmate," the boy growled, glaring at him. "You're just a sinister jerk who wants to do away with what I care about to start the apocalypse or whatever. I'm not doing anything for you!" As if to prove his point, Dipper crossed his arms and sat still, a stubborn expression on his face. _I'll just do absolutely nothing until he leaves. Yeah, I'm not going to react at all. See who's being entertaining now . . ._

Bill looked at him and burst out laughing, "Yeah, you will just sit there and not do anything. _Rrrriiighttt_!" He floated around in circles around Dipper, still poking him with the cane, trying to be annoying on purpose. "And I won't tell you want I really came for, but your apocalypse theory is pretty close!" Bill said in a cheerful voice. He couldn't wait for the apocalypse.

Dipper didn't reply, firm in his decision to stay put. He ignored the cane and Bill's infuriating laughter, instead locking his gaze on one of Mabel's boy band posters across the room. See? _I was right,_ he silently remarked, occupying himself with thoughts to keep his concentration.

 _Bill was trying to trick me into believing him_ again _. I bet he wants me to help him destroy the world. Or my family. Or . . . whatever random thing he wants to get rid of for fun._

Another poke sent ripples of irritation through the twelve year-old and he fought not to lash out, focusing again on the poster. _This is so dumb. What does he even want with_ me _of all people?_ Dipper groaned mentally.

Bill read his thoughts, "Well someone has a lot of questions, Hmm. . . maybe. . ." Bill's voice had a hint of a smirk in it. "Maybe I'll answer them, but you have to ask them, not think them."

 _If I could, I would just ban him from my mindscape forever. Maybe he'll just get bored and leave. Because I'm not going to do anything. At all. So he might as well go away and never come back. Right now._ His frown instantly deepened with another poke. _I. HATE. THIS. SO. MUCH_ _ **.**_

Bill laughed, "Oh, I know you hate this; isn't that why I'm doing it?" Bill poked him over and over with his cane. This was fun for the demon, satisfying his weird sense of humor and his boredom.

 _So he can read minds now. Oh, isn't that just great?_ Dipper sighed out loud. _Fine. I might as well get something out of this if Bill's gonna stay and —_ Poke. Poke. Poke.

" _ **Would you quit it?"**_ he snapped, turning to the demon to shove the cane away. "That is really, _really_ annoying! Why are you even here? What good does it do to bug me?"

Bill laughed as his cane disappeared, "Kid, just like everyone else I get bored. I told you I'm here to have fun! And you are fun to annoy. And manipulate of course! Oooh! Maybe you can be my puppet again. That would be fun!"

Bill giggled and snapped his fingers, making the Dipper puppet appear. "Hey, I'm Dipper and I'm a nerd! I love books and mystery hunting!" Bill mocked him with the puppet in a weird voice, then he cracked up laughing.

"Hey! I do _not_ sound like that!" the boy protested, finding the replica to be quite offending. "And I'm not being anyone's puppet. Never again. So you can forget about that." Dipper frowned at the triangle. "I still don't see why you can't have your 'fun' somewhere else. I bet there are a whole bunch of other people who'd be willing to amuse you. Again, somewhere else."

"Nah, you're the most amusing human in this area, and I'm kinda having way too much fun to just leave and go somewhere else!" Bill laughed and pulled the puppet out again, mocking Dipper. "Bill, go away; I'm not your puppet. Find someone else to bother!" Bill said in his mocking voice for Dipper, laughing more. Oh how he loved to annoy the boy! He could see it was really working. It seemed to satisfy the demon's weird sense of humor.

The brown-haired boy huffed, wanting to throw the sock puppet out the window. Actually, no. He wanted to throw _Bill_ out the window. "You know, this isn't going anywhere. Why don't you stop messing around and tell me some things?" he suggested, bringing back the dream demon's comment from earlier about answering his questions. "First off, why aren't you threatening at least one being's safety? Why are you suddenly looking for _entertainment_ , of all things? Don't you have evil plans to tend to? Where's the time for this?"

"First of all, Pine Tree you assume too many things that aren't true. Secondly, I have to wait to cause the apocalypse. It's not like these kinds of things are done quickly. And since I'm waiting for you meat sacks to set up for the apocalypse, I'm bored. Entertainment is only for when I'm bored and waiting!" Bill explained to him, trying not to reveal too much, although he might have already. . . but he wouldn't elaborate more than that.

 _I guess that makes sense,_ Dipper concluded, finding a strange relief in hearing that. Except, he shouldn't be feeling anything positive at the mention of such a disaster. _We're setting up the apocalypse ourselves? That's . . . dark and foreboding. But hearing Bill say he's waiting and had the time to be_ bored _is kind of calming. I'm glad we still have some time._ "Um, I suppose that's understandable," he deducted, looking at the demon, "but I don't want to sit here entertaining you if there's something major happening. What if this is a distraction? I was doing something important, after all."

Bill boredly twirled around his cane and answered Dipper; the kid sure had a lot of questions and insecurities, "Well, you have some time, but not a lot, kid. You might want to enjoy this calm before the storm. And I'm not distracting you; there's no way to stop the darkness. . . Your 'uncle' has made sure of that." Bill said. He was hinting towards something, but he knew Dipper couldn't find out until it was time.

"My . . . uncle?" Dipper echoed. _Does he mean my great uncle? Grunkle Stan? Is he doing something . . . bad?_ He pushed the thought away. _No, no, he couldn't be. That wouldn't make any sense. He cares about us._ "Okay then, Bill. I'll . . . I'll try. But don't even think about breaking my bonds with my family or taking away the opportunity for me to do my own thing. If you do . . . If you do I'll just ignore you again. And next time my mind will be silent," Dipper warned, being serious. "Promise me you won't harm me or anyone I care about and I'll . . . _entertain_ you, just while you're bored. Sound good?"

"Hmm. . ." Bill floated for a few minutes silently, seeming to be thinking. "Well I like this deal of yours, kid, but there's a problem: you can only entertain me when you're asleep, but what about during the day? I get bored then too. . ." Bill's eye widened and lit up, glowing slightly. "I just need another vessel! Do you think Red will let me?" Bill laughed at the thought of possessing the girl's body and antagonizing Dipper all day.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no," Dipper shook his head, already dreading the idea of Bill getting a body, even if it wasn't his own. "That's a terrible idea. I think you're just going to have to deal with being bored when I'm awake. You can definitely find something else to do while I'm living my life." _Besides, I won't be able to stand having him around and trying to cover for anyone's strange actions. I'm only doing this so he stops bothering me. Well, so he stops doing this. "_ And I thought you could pop up whenever, even when I'm awake. I was reading not long ago, wasn't I? Aren't I awake right now?" _Or . . . is this a dream? I don't remember falling asleep . . ._

"Well, to answer your questions, yes, you are asleep. When I appear you fall asleep without realizing it. And in fact, I am going to get a body of my own, but I'll need your help. Pine Tree. . . you have to make a deal . . . or . . ."Bill's tone made him sound like he could be smirking, "I'll poke and poke you." Bill's cane appeared and he poked and poked him.

Dipper grimaced at Bill's light threat, the effect nowhere near the same as it had been the first time. "No, Bill! I'm not helping you get a body. Even if you're annoying. Entertainment is one thing but getting you a vessel is another. There is _no way_ I'd do that for you. It's too unpredictable and an awful idea after the last time. I wouldn't trust you with it," he denied the demon, the cane nothing in comparison to his stiff will. _I wouldn't trust him with anything, it seems._

"Or. . . should I hurt Mabel instead? That'll help you make the deal!" He laughed and his body flashed images of all the horrible things he could do to her. Most of them were crazy, bloody, and gruesome. "Oh yes, I'll leave your mind and go right now! What great fun. More entertaining than you!" Bill turned around and floated up.

Dipper knew the demon couldn't be trusted. He knew him being there would be bad news. He knew that any deal made would be regret on his part. But he couldn't let Bill do those things to his sister. He wouldn't take the chance. _He's expecting me to stop him. I-I can't do anything but. "_ Bill!" Dipper called after the triangle, voice carrying a hint of desperation. "Bill, no, wait. Don't go. I . . . I'll help you. You can't . . . You can't hurt Mabel. Please, she doesn't deserve it . . . My actions shouldn't affect her. _My_ choices. Name your price. There has to be a compromise somewhere in this that you can agree on." The twelve year-old took in a long, stressed breath. "Don't hurt her."

Bill turned around. As expected, his little plan had worked. "Simple." Bill snapped his fingers as a book appeared: an alchemy book. "All you have to do is gather up all the ingredients for a human body and do...human transmutation, except you let me possess the empty human body as a puppet!" Bill giggled. "According to my plans it should work and everything you need to know is in that book! And I won't hurt Mabel at all, so is it a deal?" Bill's hand lit up with blue fire.

 _That sounds . . . complicated. And unsafe. Where would I get those things? How do I even start? What will Stan think when he sees me trying to juggle around a bunch of human body parts?_ Dipper hesitated to shake his hand, staring into the cerulean flame with reluctant eyes. "O-only Mabel? Does this include the other deal we were talking about earlier? I . . . I want to be sure that this for the best. You did say the body is for me to keep you amused when I'm awake . . ." It wasn't like he had much of a choice, but Dipper tried to believe he did. His small hand lingered over the fire, the licking flames tingling but not scorching his skin. Distantly, he found the binding fire to be somewhat fascinating. Perhaps there would be time for asking questions when . . . _Don't get ahead of yourself, Dipper. This isn't official yet . . . But it will be soon._

"Yes, I won't hurt Mabel. And I'll guide you through this, since you obviously don't know anything about alchemy," Bill said simply, still waiting for Dipper. "And I can answer that question you were going to ask. . . it's on the topic of alchemy actually.

"I don't want you to hurt anyone, Bill. Not Mabel, not me, not Stan, not Soos, not Wendy, not anyone. If this body is going to help you so much I'd want the deal to be fair for me as well," he added, gripping the demon's hand but not shaking just yet. It was strange how the flame didn't burn. "I'll do this if you agree to that. I'll keep you happy and get this . . . _alchemy_ thing sorted out. You can't use the body to harm us, though. You've gotta promise that." Dipper looked up at Bill through the dancing flame, trying to read the demon's expression and find any hidden threat. "Deal?"

"Fine, deal." Bill shook his hand, eye expressionless so Dipper couldn't read him at all. " _I_ won't be the one to hurt you anyway. . ." Bill laughed and finally disappeared as Dipper woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

The boy blinked as color flooded into his vision once again, the Mystery Shack's dirty and tacky decor showing vividly. Dipper shivered in unease, glancing down at his hand that had been in Bill's a second ago. He turned it over, looking at his palm with slight curiosity, a part of him still thinking about the binding fire and how his skin should have been like if he was awake. The other part of him was absolutely terrified. _Bill said he . . . what? Does he know something about someone else that I don't? Someone's going to hurt me? He grimaced, trying to hold his calm. Physically? It could mean Robbie . . . Mentally? Would Gideon try something for revenge? Emotionally? Could . . . Mabel ever get mad at me for something I'm going to do? Or for something I've done?_

Dipper brushed his worries to the side, letting himself relax to the best of his ability. He shouldn't get too caught up in it. Besides, there was much more worth thinking about. _Like this deal. I can't believe I actually made another one with him. And now I have to . . . build a human body with weird alchemy magic? This is just great. How am I even going to do that without him here to tell me what needs to be done? I really wish I had that book . . ._ The twelve year-old stood up from where he was sitting, deciding to go and see what Mabel was up to now that he was out of his mood to ponder over mysteries. _I can figure this all out later. Hopefully._

_Hey kid, I'm still here. Cool thing about hanging in your mind is, you can be awake and I'm here, but only my voice._ Bill said, in Dipper's head. _Plus with me in your mind: you still have the book. Just close your eyes and you'll see it without being asleep. Cool, huh?_ Bill chose not to answer his other thoughts at this minute. The kid shouldn't know. . . not yet. It was too dangerous; he could get badly hurt. . .or worse. . .

Dipper flinched, finding Bill's presence to be disturbing. _Don't you think it's a little too much to be hiding in my head?_ He asked without speaking, knowing that the demon could hear him. _But I'll probably need your help to do this so it's okay . . . at times. You've gotta leave once in a while, especially if I ask you to. It was part of the deal to let me live my life, wasn't it?_

Dipper was surprisingly calm as he said so, closing his eyes in a moment of curiosity. Sure enough, the book was there and he opened his eyes again, looking at the real world. _Do we have to start now, Bill? Or can we wait? I think Grunkle Stan might be wanting me for dinner at about this time and I don't feel comfortable knowing you can peer through my mind. What can you see, anyway?_

Bill sighed, giving in at least a little. _Fine, there are times where I'll leave, but not for long. And I can see everything! I am the all-seeing eye of course._ Bill laughed at that. It was true; he was all-seeing. He loved his demon powers, but he knew by getting the body he would have to possibly give them up. _You can wait a bit, but tonight I want you to sneak out and start getting those ingredients listed in the book._

_Sneak out? What do you mean 'sneak out'?_ Dipper worried, lingering at the doorway. I _never agreed to that! What if I get caught? Where do I even go to get them? I'll be lost! What if . . . What if . . ._ His mind raced. _Bill, isn't there another way? One that doesn't involve me doing anything against the rules?_ The boy fought to catch his composure, already freaking out. _This isn't going to turn out well! Oh no, oh no . . . This is going to backfire. I shouldn't have made that deal. I should have known . . ._

Bill laughed, _Pine Tree! Relax, relax, you'll be back by morning! You're just going to the store to buy the ingredients. Man, you got freaked out over nothing, kid!_ Bill seemed to be laughing hard now. How silly humans could be. It was rather amusing to him.

_I'm just . . . oh._ He chuckled awkwardly, blushing from embarrassment. Hey, at least he was amusing Bill. That was a plus. _I am? If it's that easy then why do I even need to sneak out? I don't have any money with me anyway. Grunkle Stan would probably let me. Or maybe Soos or Wendy, if I asked._

Dipper took a moment to steady his thoughts before turning the doorknob, walking out into the hall and down the squeaky wooden steps. Getting used to keeping the expression off his face as he spoke with Bill would be a challenge, as he was already fighting a frown at the dream demon's mocking laughter. _But seriously. Is that really it? I only have to go grocery shopping? Seems a little simple for your tastes, doesn't it?_

_Well, it is simple, but you were like 'I don't trust anybody, and don't trust Bill. He's a demon and I will never make a deal with him again',_ Bill mocked Dipper again, in the same annoying tone as before. _You_ _were so untrusting for something so simple. Plus, as soon as you start the alchemy process I'll use my powers and possess the body. And poof! I'll have my own vessel!_ Bill said, happy and quite amused.

_Well, I'm sorry! You can't expect me to call you my friend after what you did last time!_ Dipper huffed, immediately glancing around him to make sure no one heard. They didn't.

_Besides, I'm still not sure how I feel about helping you get a vessel, but there's no going back, is there?_ He continued walking around the Shack's living spaces, casting sideways looks into each room as he passed them. The boy found Mabel and her pig watching television together, his twin sister sporting a dazzling grin. She turned to meet his gaze.

"Hey, bro-bro!" The brunet beamed, waving a hand at him. "Waddles and I are having a super fun time watching this _amazing_ new show called 'Piggies Wanna be Movie-Stars Too'! I totally agree with their method! You want to watch with us?"

"Uh, no thanks. I'm going to see if I can head into town for a second. I want to go to the store," He denied, disturbed by the girly noises coming from the TV.

" _You_ want to go to the store?" She gasped in disbelief. "My awkward, sweaty nerd brother wants to _go to the store._ Woah! This can only mean one thing!"

Dipper's eyes widened and he interrupted her next sentence, shaking his head. "No, it's not what you think! I am definitely _not_ going to buy a present for Wendy. Okay? I just need to . . . get some things. _Other_ things that she would never be interested in! I'm over her anyway. We're just friends."

Mabel gave him a knowing smirk, obviously not convinced. "Sure thing, Dip-Dop. You can pretend all you like. But Mabel always knows a match when she sees one! Isn't that right, Waddles?" She gave her pig a hug, laughing as the swine licked her cheek.

"No, Mabel. It's not for Wendy!" He defended, flustered.

"Fine then, Dipper. Then who is it for?" She countered, eyes lighting up suddenly. "I know! It's Pacifica, isn't it? It's got to be!"

Dipper cringed from the thought. "What? No way! Ew! It's not for any girl, okay? It's for . . . me. Just for me."

His twin kept her smile. "Okie dokie! I'll let you off on this one. But you can never resist the power of _love_! I'll find out who you're mooning over and I _will_ do some matchmaking! Make sure to get some glitter when you're at the store. Girls love glitter."

_Nah, I'm pretty sure I can resist it._ The brown-haired teen scowled, turning towards the door to the Mystery Shack's shop. "Alright, bye, Mabel. See ya' later. And I am _not_ in love."

She giggled, whispering something to Waddles. "Later, bro-face! Have fun!"

"It will _not_ be _fun_!" He couldn't help but to protest, storming away and into the gift shop. _Mabel never learns, does she?_

Bill watched the whole scene though Dipper's eyes and as soon as Dipper left he replied to him, _Yeah, there's no going back. Plus, Shooting Star will always be like that._ Bill muttered. Although, the whole scene was rather amusing and he chuckled a bit. _Plus she's a girl! It's all sparkles, kittens, puppies, and love!_ He mocked a cute girl's voice, laughing. _Oh, check that book for the ingredients you need. Find them at a mall or even a science lab._

Dipper closed his eyes, reading off the book the ingredients he would need. The pages turned at his will, revealing a long list of things he knew he could get, like water and salt, and also things he knew little about, like ammonia and phosphorus. A couple of them required many liters and some only grams, proving to be quite the variety. _This will take . . . a lot of trips to the store,_ he deducted, groaning in his head. _Do you have any idea how much this is going to cost? Stan will be really suspicious. And where do I put these things? I won't have space for it. When do you need these?_

Dipper opened his eyes, walking next to shelves of junky knickknacks that his great uncle was selling. _I'll find Stan and ask him for permission. Really, though. He'll probably give me a dollar and expect me to be satisfied with it. Less than that, probably._

_Pine Tree, I have an idea. . . but you're not going to like it. I'll make Stan fall asleep; you take the money. Then, you work hard to pay off the money._ Bill explained to Dipper. _Or just tell Stan you're working on a really big science project. . ._

_That's stealing, Bill! I can't do that!_ Dipper protested. _Especially from him! He'd notice if a cent were missing! I'll be doing more than just extra work! I'll just ask to borrow from Wendy or something._ The boy walked down another aisle, finding a few customers milling about. He looked around for the redhead, finding her at the counter. "Hey, Wendy?" he began.

"Yes, Dipper?" Wendy looked up from her magazine on the counter. She looked at the kid, wondering what he could possibly need.

"Uh, I . . . um, sorry to bother you when you're . . . uh, working but I was just wondering if I could borrow a couple . . . uh, some dollars for when I go to the store. I don't exactly have enough and I'll be sure to pay you back sometime. I just kinda need some," he attempted, feeling guilty for asking his friend for money. "It's okay if you say 'no'. I could always wait until I earn enough myself or ask someone else . . . Really sorry for bugging you, Wendy." Dipper forced a smile, hoping he didn't seem greedy. _Does . . . Does that sound selfish? Should I be asking her? I-I dunno . . ._

"Ah, that's okay Dipper. I'd be happy to give you some money, although may I ask what you will be using the money for?" Wendy asked him, getting out her wallet to take out some money. Bill surprisingly stayed quiet in Dipper's mind, but he was watching.

"It's for . . . It's uh," Dipper started, wondering if he should tell the truth. _Wendy's been through so much with me. She deserves to know what I'm doing . . . but I don't think I can tell her since she'd probably be against me protecting her. My deal with Bill should be kept a secret between us two._ The boy tried sounding sincere, knowing that anyone who knew him well would buy the excuse.

"It's for some ingredients that a code in the journal explained. I really want to find out what it does and . . . well, it'd help me unlock the mysteries of this town. It doesn't require much, just some water and a few other simple things, if that's alright with you." He hated lying, even partially, but Dipper couldn't say much more or she would become suspicious. Figuring that she wasn't already.

Wendy nodded at him. "Okay. That sounds cool! Tell me when you get all the ingredients. I'd sure like to go on mystery hunts more." She said and then went back to chilling.

_Nice job, kid. And don't worry about the lying. I'm sure you'll be fine!_ Bill's voice had returned back in Dipper's head.

_Well that's reassuring,_ Dipper responded sarcastically, already feeling nervous about the future. "Th-thanks, Wendy. I will," he smiled, taking the dollar bills and counting them before tucking them into his vest. It wasn't a lot but it would do this trip, he figured. "I'll pay you back when I can. And you're a great help on mystery hunts. I'd love having you with us again. See ya' later." The tween waved his hand in farewell, heading towards Stan's office in the back. He'd tell his great uncle that he was leaving for a while then head out.

Dipper found out early in life that guardians don't do well when children aren't anywhere to be found in dire circumstances. Also, he predicted that the man wouldn't have an issue with letting him go since Dipper walked the town plenty of times. _I'm trustworthy . . ._ The thought sounded awfully false considering the circumstances recently. _I think._ The twelve year-old came to the door, knocking twice before letting himself in. "Grunkle Stan?"

"Yes?" Stan turned to look at the kid, of course not noticing Bill at all. "What do you need, Dipper?" he asked.

_Hehehehe! Fez can't sense me! Maybe because he doesn't know me well!_ Bill laughed in Dipper's mind. Oh . . . _excuse me . . . I meant Stan_ ford _. Sorry._ Helaughed more.

_What? Bill, you're acting stranger than usual . . ._ Dipper couldn't help but point out, returning his attention to Stan. "Oh, I was just wondering if you'd let me go to the store in town. I want to get some things there. Is-is that okay?" he requested, voice cracking all of a sudden. Dipper cleared his throat, embarrassed. "Ahem, I mean, I'm leaving now so I wanted you to know. Because I'm a capable young man and I . . . I uh, know how to handle myself. That-that's all I needed to tell you, really."

Stan stared at him for a second before bursting out laughing. "Kid, just leave and stop being so awkward. I mean, not even your sister is this awkward. Sure, go to the store. Aw man, this puberty thing is coming on to you fast, Dipper," Stan teased and smiled. "See you later. And don't forget to buy your gold!"

Bill laughed. _Kid, I've always been like this. Haven't you noticed?_

_I think that would be obvious._ Dipper chuckled, laughing at himself. "Yeah, uh, I'm sorry about that. It kinda just happens. Bye, Stan. I'll . . . buy my . . . gold? Okay . . . Weird." He turned around and left with that, shutting the door behind him _. Is it just me or is this town getting crazier than it had been when I'd first got here?_

The boy stepped through the Mystery Shack, walking outside. It was midday and most of the civilians were bustling about, doing their daily thing. Dipper closed his eyes briefly to catch a reminding glimpse of the alchemy book. _So we're going to the grocery store? Will that do? Or should I check the mall? Because I_ really _don't want to check the mall._

_Well the mall would work better, but why don't you want to go there?_ Bill seemed to ask curiously, then he moved, going to search his mind in case the kid didn't answer.

There wasn't a need for Bill to do that because Dipper answered almost immediately. _I haven't had the best experiences there. When you've lived your entire life with your twin sister then the mall becomes a place of torture,_ he replied. _And not the kind you're used to, I'm sure._ That said, the boy headed towards the store, which was conveniently not too far of a walk from the Shack. Going inside, he tried to find some of the ingredients, stopping at the salt section. That seemed to be the easiest to find. _So . . . do I need a certain kind or something? Or can I just grab a random one?_

_Ahahahaha! I love torturing humans!_ Bill laughed insanely, then slowly stopped and gained composure before answering Dipper's question. _Well it just has to be the right amount of the elements listed. Granted there are more elements in a human body that aren't listed, but in alchemy . . . all you need is the main ones!_ Bill said.

"So anything works, really," he deducted, taking the cheapest bag off the shelf and reading through the ingredients. There were a _bunch_ of things in it other than salt but it would do if he measured it out. Probably. _I'm just surprised this doesn't require the most pure forms of these elements._ Dipper laughed quietly. _I guess you've lowered your standards, huh?_ Noting that the bag also held the needed fluorine, he crossed it off his mental list. _What's next? How about iron?_ He cracked a smile. _I_ _hear some breakfast cereals have iron in them. Will that satisfy you too?_

_Kid, you don't need pure elements but you need it close to the element. You can't just buy cereal and call it iron. I mean there's iron, the metal in some rocks, and some metal things you can buy that rust after oxidation . . . thats iron. Table salt works just fine for the salt. That's sodium chloride . . ._ Bill explained to Dipper.

_Yeah, yeah . . . It was supposed to be a joke._ Dipper huffed, holding the salt in one hand as he started down the aisle again. _But seriously, though. There are a bunch of little black flecks in certain cereals that I'm sure could be used if someone took the time to extract them. Magnets will actually work if a person tried, although I don't think it'll pick up much._ The brunet stopped where the waters were located, not bothering to ask for Bill's advice before lifting as many large plastic bottles into his arms as he could carry. Burdened by the effort, he attempted to make it to the front desk to check out. _I-I think this will be plenty for now. I've probably got somewhere around eight liters of water in my arms. It's very heavy._

Dipper set it on the desk with a huff; the four bottles and a bag of salt were quite the challenge. "I'll pay in cash," the twelve year-old said quickly to the person at the counter, pulling out seven dollars and letting the worker scan his items off after he received his change. "Thanks." Happy that he now had sacks to carry his things in, Dipper left the store, walking out into the darkening world. _Sunset already. Wow, that took longer than I'd thought. And I still have more to go._ Doing his best to carry the weight, he headed back to the Mystery Shack, one step closer to fulfilling his side of the deal.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dipper turned out the lights, saying 'goodnight' to his twin before closing his eyes to fall asleep. Thankfully, the book was gone, so he didn't have to worry about it when he tried to sleep. Maybe it came and went with his will. Or perhaps Bill took it back for some reason. Dipper didn't have a way to know at the moment.

Instead, he thought back to his stealthy entrance, the way he made his way inside the Shack with a simple wave to Wendy and dodged his sister's pursuance by hiding in the bathroom until she left him to his thing. Dipper had stashed the items in an old cardboard box he found in the attic, away from prying eyes and hopefully where no one would bother to look. _You'd better keep your promise,_ _Bill . . ._ the boy murmured in his mind, thoughts beginning to slur with the onslaught of drowsiness. The blackness engulfed him, smothering him in nothingness. _Keep them safe . . . Don't hurt them . . . Let me help . . . while . . . I . . . can . . ._ He couldn't remember anything after that, falling fast asleep.

_Yeah, yeah, of course I will, kid!_ Bill was in his dreams or rather . . . nightmares. Bill did need his form of entertainment . . . and the nightmares and dreams would keep coming as long as he was around. It was funny to watch the kid scream and run in fear and terror. Bill had the weirdest sense of humor, that only demons would understand.

Brambles scratched at the boy's skin as he ran, pelting through the dark undergrowth in his attempt to escape. To flee. To get as far away as possible and into safety. If there _was_ safety.

Dipper could hardly see anything in front of his nose, breath coming out in ragged gasps as he bolted in sheer terror. _Oh no. Oh no. Oh no!_

The beast seemed to get closer, almost ready to rip him into tiny shreds and boil his insides in a lava-cooked stew of pain. It would only take a second now. He would be gone and the monster the victor, gobbling up his spoils and hungry for more. It would be a massacre when it reached the town, innocents bitten and tortured, squashed and smitten with hardly any effort. Everything would be in ruins.

Despair would litter the small city until it could stay no longer, seething and bubbling of wrath until all life had evaporated away, wisps of forgotten memories blown away in the wind. Then it would go for more somewhere else, dissatisfied with the low quantity and finding motive to feed itself on another, blood-soaked saliva dripping, sharpened claws ripping . . .

Dipper found his terrifying thoughts and predictions to be enough to paralyze him and the boy tripped and fell under his stiffened tracks, catching himself on a tree. He was curled up on the cold, muddy ground, back to the rough bark of a pine tree as he cowered, listening, _waiting_.

That thing was going to get him. He could hear it trampling through the forest, nearing him. Its growling breath was harsh. Worse. Getting _closer_. The ferns in front of the tween parted, the only thing separating him from that horror. Malicious eyes peeked out from the innermost leaf. Dipper's heart raced, his body soaked with a nervous sweat and brown eyes stricken with fear. Then, he tilted his head back and screamed.

Bill laughed as he snapped his fingers, the monster disappearing, and he seemed to glow brighter, as if the fear was energizing him. "Well, hello, Pine Tree. I see you have enjoyed my little surprise! Ahahaha! My little nightmare creation of fun! This is certainly entertaining!" Bill floated down toward the boy, his yellow glow making the the dark mindscape seem a bit brighter.

"B-bill?" Dipper stammered weakly out, glancing around to make sure the beast was really gone before pulling himself up. _This is . . . a dream?_ He frowned, watching as the land around him changed color under the demon's bright light. It _certainly doesn't feel like one._ The twelve year-old's dreams — and nightmares — were usually vivid to the point where he couldn't distinguish them from the waking world. But the more he thought about it he realized that if Bill Cipher was here then it couldn't be anything else.

Fury began to overcome his terror, slowly bringing himself to his senses. "You're evil," Dipper spat, angry that he would manipulate his mind to believe he were in danger. To _laugh_ at him. "That was cruel. I thought maybe you would leave me alone because I spent my entire day slaving over keeping your secret safe, not to mention I've been _lying_ to my _friends_ and _family_ just so I can get you a body! Don't you at least care enough to let me sleep peacefully at night? You really don't deserve any of this, you monster!"

The brunet clenched his fists, breathing heavily as he looked Bill directly in the eye, confidence not faltering at all. "Maybe I should just let someone know about this. Maybe I should stop getting you ingredients and give you a soiled sock puppet instead. _That_ wouldn't break the deal. I _could_ do that, couldn't I?"

Bill stared at him, seemingly thinking for a minute, then started laughing. "Kid, you should know me by now. I've always been evil; it's not like I'm going to change. The deal you made said if I didn't hurt your family and you, I could use you for entertainment and you would make me a human vessel. So no, you can't give me a puppet and call it over, plus you've already started by buying some ingredients so if you gave me a puppet that would be against the deal. Plus, I didn't hurt you, physically . . . and you are entertaining me, in the form of nightmares, of course!" He giggled and floated back up a bit.

Dipper scowled the best he could, loathing the demon more than usual. " _Hurting_ me involves mental and emotional aspects as well! You should know that!" he huffed, eyes narrowed. "Your sick entertainment isn't worth the trouble I'm going through trying not to permanently lose my sanity thanks to a monster that doesn't even exist! So if you're even going to do _anything_ in _my_ mind then I suggest you have some decency about it! Gosh, I hate you _so_ _much_ right now!" The twelve year-old crossed his arms, glaring at Bill. _Who does he think he is?_

Bill giggled, "Why, I'm Bill Cipher, of course! And I can do whatever I please!" To prove a point his arm stretched out and poked Dipper on the nose. "Now stop your yelling and let's have fun, kid! Plus your sanity would be a good thing to lose. You don't need it; I'm just fine see?" Bill laughed insanely.

_I keep forgetting that he can hear my thoughts,_ Dipper frowned, wiping Bill's presence off of his nose like there was residue from the touch. "Yeah, I can see that _perfectly_ ," he retorted, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"And your idea of fun hasn't proven well to me yet. So far, I see that it can't be trusted. Neither can you. Also, I think you're forgetting who's in charge here. _I_ can do whatever _I_ please in my mindscape now that I'm aware so if I want to be somewhere else — away from _you_ — I can." To prove his point, Dipper willed himself away and disappeared with ease, reappearing in a moonlit clearing in the forest that was apparently far away from where he had been before. _Take that, Bill._

"Ah well, one weakness that you figured out is not enough. I'm still the master of the mind and you . . . are not." Bill appeared behind him again, "But that whole battle in Stan's mind, if you haven't figured out by now since I gave you a ton of clues, was fake." Bill floated around while his triangular body flashed images as a flashback.

"Everything you do is fake, isn't it?" he snapped back with a grimace. "And there's still no point of being able to do things in the mindscape since none of it is real. I still have more power than you, even here! Can't you just give up already?" Dipper turned around, not wanting to look at Bill as he replicated past events. "You're not as powerful as you think you are. Torturing a . . . a

_child_ doesn't prove anything. Really, I think you're weaker than anyone else. Without your awareness in dreams, you couldn't do _anything_."

Bill was silent for a while, for once not saying anything. He was unsure whether to get mad at the kid and make him suffer, or admit the kid was right. Of course, being a demon, he hated admitting that a mere child was right. His yellow color flickered red and back to yellow. Then red again. He stayed red. " _Look_ , Pine Tree, I'm more powerful than you think. You may not believe me now, but during the apocalypse, **you** **will pay for what you have done!** **You** ** _will_** **bow down like all the human of this earth!** **The Darkness is coming! I will not have mercy on you humans.** "Bill's demon voice echoed and boomed in the dreamscape.

Dipper couldn't help but feel chills flash through him, pulsating with foreboding terror. The boy tried not to let that shake his confidence, though, turning back to look at the crimson demon. "Y-you can say what you want, Bill, but it's all talk. The only reason you can claim to have that power is because I'm making you a body. Without what I'm doing for you, you wouldn't even _exist_. You _need_ me, Bill. You need a twelve year-old kid to do things because you can't do them yourself. Do you call that all-powerful? I don't think so."

"Really, Dipper, **you want to try me?** " Bill seemed to turn a darker red, glaring with his now dark black one eye, staring straight into the kids soul and mind. His form was sure to be intimidating, but that was the point.

Dipper cringed slightly, dread setting in at the sight of Bill's anger. If he was going to stay on the dream demon's good side, it was too late now. That opportunity was over. Steadying himself the best he could, he replied as calmly as possible, ignoring the shake in his voice, "I-it doesn't matter. E-even if you did something t-terrible in my mindscape, you'd still be exactly the . . . the same. It's all a dream. And until I'm done with my part of the deal, you won't be able to prove . . . a-anything. So there's no use trying." The boy felt insignificant and small under Bill's gaze but he held his own, willing the cowardice away. _I'm in charge here_ , he reminded himself. _Me_. _Not Bill. Not Bill . . ._

"Ah, but that's where you are wrong, Pine Tree." Bill laughed. "I can't hurt you, but you never said anything about other demons. A few still owe me from deals. I'm sure they would be happy to torture you or your sister! I'll just snap my fingers and call them." Bill was still red as he turned around, floated up and snapped his fingers.

_He wouldn't_ . . . Dipper's eyes widened when Bill snapped. _He couldn't! Demons aren't real! They can't hurt us, not without a vessel . . . Can they?_ The brunet hissed through his teeth, not wanting to bow down and plead for mercy. It was his pride that kept him rooted to the spot, waiting for something to happen. Or not happen. Maybe a monster was summoned into his shared room at this very moment, ready to hurt him and his sister in their sleep. Or maybe Bill was bluffing, although by the redness of him, Dipper didn't think so. If Mabel was injured because of him . . . The boy shook the thought away. That couldn't happen. He wouldn't let it.

"Bill, please . . ." Dipper choked out, feeling low. "Please don't . . . I-I'm . . . sorry. I won't say . . . that again." He felt tears of desperation well up but didn't allow them to fall, not wanting to be _that_ submissive. He tried to stay strong. "You're right, Bill. You're right. I'm sorry."

Bill turned back to him, flickering back to yellow. "Good. But consider this a warning. I won't let you off a second time. And I'm not bluffing," Bill growled out. "There are other demons, most of them can get in the physical world. You'd best take care of yourself, Pine Tree." Bill waved his hand and Dipper woke up.

The boy's eyes popped open almost immediately, the comfortable and familiar appearance of the Shack reminding him that it had been a dream. A easy one to remember, at that. Bill's warning rang out in his head, loud and clear. ' _You'd best take care of yourself, Pine Tree_.' Dipper took in a shaken breath, turning his head to glance at his sister.

She was fast asleep, her pig resting in her arms. Her blankets rose and fell evenly, brown hair splayed out over her face, her features covered. Mabel seemed unburdened, though, something Dipper could not say of himself. He wiped the nervous sweat from his forehead, surprised to find traces of tears that had trickled down his face. _So much for staying strong._ He must have been crying in the real world while his mind kept its image. It didn't help his ego at all.

Sitting up, he fought to erase traces of his distressing encounter with the triangle, looking out blankly at the door, early morning shadows cast upon the wood. It was probably around six-o'clock, hardly the time a twelve year-old boy should be getting up in summer, but Dipper felt that he wouldn't be able to sleep if he tried. Instead, he got up, leaving his bed unmade, and tiptoed out of the bedroom, careful not to wake his sister. Mabel could be a very light sleeper and he wanted her to get her rest.

Making it out, he allowed his pace to return to normal, bare feet stepping on the old wooden planks like they were nothing. _I can clean up later,_ he decided, going into the kitchen to get himself breakfast to take his mind off things. Settling with some cereal and a Pitt cola, he took a seat at the dinner table, allowing himself to enjoy the quiet.

Stan walked out from another long night in the basement as he walked into the kitchen. He sure hoped some coffee and food would give him energy for the day. Stan saw that Dipper was up early. "Morning Dipper, why are you up so early?" he asked, yawning and starting to make some coffee.

"Good morning, Grunkle Stan. I had a . . . bad dream. Didn't want to go back to sleep, that's all," he responded, stuffing another bite of the sweet cornflakes into his mouth. _I haven't heard a word from Bill yet. I hope he's not mad anymore . . ._ Dipper thought, swallowing. I _really don't want to deal with the kinds of nightmares I'll be having when he's in a bad mood. I'll be sleep deprived._ "Why are _you_ up so early? I thought you liked to sleep in when we don't have customers."

"I uh . . . couldn't sleep. But I'll be fine!" Stan nodded and smiled at Dipper as he drank his coffee and started to eat some food tiredly. He lied, of course, having been up most of the night in the basement, watching the portal and waiting for it to find the right dimension.

Dipper lifted an eyebrow at Stan's suspicious cheerfulness but didn't press, returning his attention to his food. He would rather not know what men nearing their sixties liked to do early in the morning. Especially if they wanted to lie to kids about it. Downing the rest of his breakfast, Dipper wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, standing from his seat. The boy took the bowl and set it in the dishwasher, a regular practice, wondering how he should spend his time.

_I normally would be reading the journal if I got up at this time, but now I don't want to,_ the brown-headed boy observed, surprised. _It almost seems . . . unimportant and a waste of time to be doing that now. Wow. Never thought I'd say that. Or think that._ Dipper looked at his great uncle, considering his next saying. _Should I ask to go to the store again? I don't have the ingredient list because Bill isn't here but I remember that I still need to get a lot of water. Will that make Bill happy again? Do I need to get more water?_

He found that that particular request was stuck in his throat, not wanting to come out just yet. _Nah . . . I'll wait. He'll think there's something up if I ask to go so soon. Maybe I should see what's on TV or something._ "I'm gonna go and watch TV, I think," Dipper announced. "Talk to you after you're done eating, Grunkle Stan." He gave a light smile, turning towards the living room.

A hidden pressure lingered at the back of his mind as he watched, though, hinting at . . . whatever it was trying to tell him to do. Dipper did his best to ignore it, drowning his worries in the senseless nonsense that people put on public television. It worked for only the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wendy was walking to the Shack; she had promised Dipper that they could go mystery hunting today since the Shack had no customers. She walked straight to the door and opened it, not bothering to knock. "Dipper? I'm here. Ready to start hunting?" Wendy called out to the boy, knowing it was late morning and he would be up.

Dipper glanced over from where he was sitting in the living room, blinking. _Oh. I forgot that Wendy was coming over. Right._ Standing up and stretching his stiff muscles, Dipper smiled with friendliness and nodded, feeling for the journal in his vest. _It's there. Good._

A few hours ago he had cleaned himself up for the day, getting properly dressed and ready to go out into town if needed. The boy didn't hear anything from Bill just yet, nor his sister, although he was sure that she was up by now. "I'll go and get Mabel," he told her. "I'll be back in a second. Wait right there."

Hurrying away, he climbed the steps up to their room, spotting his sister knitting on her bed with Waddles beside her, singing a pop song that Dipper never really liked under her breath. "Hey, Mabel, Wendy's here. We're going to go on a mystery hunt together. Want to come?"

The brunette beamed, looking up from her project. "Sure thing! That sounds like fun! The _perfect_ opportunity for you to bond with her so you can romantically give her that gift! It'll be _so_ sweet!" She broke off into cackling laughter, cheeks puffed up in her amusement.

Mabel must've seen his embarrassed blush because it didn't take anything out of his mouth to get her going. That didn't stop his protests, though. "M-mabel! I told you that ship would never sail! Wendy and I are just friends and —" he paused for a moment, thinking back to Mabel and his conversation from the day before, "I said that wasn't for her! I don't _have_ a gift, anyway. Does it look like I do?" He showed her his hands, both of them empty.

"Hmm, maybe not, bro-bro," she said with a knowing smile, standing up and petting her pig on the head in farewell, "but you still can't get away from your _true feelings,_ Dipper! I can tell when someone's crushing on another, and if anything, you've got that lovey-dovey look _all_ over you! Come on, why else would my dork brother go to the store? It's gotta be for a girl! And if you aren't getting her a present then you're _definitely_ getting her something else!"

Dipper frowned, wondering what he could say to turn her down without making her jump _further_ to conclusions. _If I deny her then she'll think I'm lying . . ._ He settled on letting her speak this out of her system.

The sweater-wearing girl punched his shoulder playfully as she passed him, heading down the steps with him following behind her. "What did you buy, anyway? I wanna know! She has to _love_ it. You can't buy just anything."

Dipper couldn't help but answer, "I didn't buy anyone _anything_. It was just some salt and water. For . . . myself, you know?"

She kept her grin. "I knew it! Salt and water, both things used in recipes! You're getting ingredients for food! You're gonna make your lover something tasty to show how _tasty_ they'll be when —"

"Ew! Gross! No!" Dipper cut her off, muffling the rest of the statement with his hand. "Don't you _dare_ suggest that. That's disgusting. And I don't even know how to cook good anyway." He took his hand away from her mouth, letting her talk once they made it to the bottom of the staircase, where Wendy was waiting for them.

"Do you like Candy?" his twin pressed, yelling the question loudly.

"No! I don't _like_ anyone!" he yelled back, causing Mabel to giggle, shaking her head. _Why can't I just tell her the truth and get her to stop this?_ Dipper growled silently, knowing the answer already. _Ugh, if only Bill didn't make this deal with me . . . Life would be a whole lot easier._ He made a face, turning away to look at the redhead. "I-I'm sorry for all that, Wendy. Mabel just can't seem to understand my point of view," he apologized with light irritation, listening to the background noise of his sister making obnoxious noises in response to her boredom and impatience. "Well, I'm ready to go and I've got the journal with me. Is Soos coming with us?"

"Yeah, Soos should be here soon." Wendy nodded to the twins and flashed a smile.

Dipper smiled in return. "Okay, then let's go. I'm thinking of checking out the forest boundary today. Maybe we can find one of the creatures that try and get into town or something," he suggested, walking outside and onto the porch. Mabel followed them out, yelling a farewell to Grunkle Stan before shutting the door again.

Soos came up to them soon after they started on their way, panting heavily. "Dudes! I'm . . . here. I thought you were going . . . . to go without me!"

"Hi, Soos! We were just about to wait up for you near the forest. Ready for an amazingly spectacular mystery hunt?" Dipper greeted with a grin, pulling the journal out from inside his vest. "This is going to be great. It's been so long since we all went looking for monsters together."

"And romance!" Mabel added, suggestively prodding her brother in the side.

"No, not that," he frowned, scooting away. "But this _is_ going to be fun! We'd better hurry up and get there so we can make the best use of our time. I have a really good feeling about today . . ."

"Me too," the chubby man beamed, holding up a large bag. "And I brought snacks! Anyone want some corn chips?" He stuffed a few in his mouth, talking when it was full. "No? More for me!"

 _Well, at least he's enthusiastic,_ the tween observed, turning back to the rest of the group. _We're gonna be fine. And plus, I can actually think for myself! Bill's not here. I think._

"Last one to the forest is a grumpy old grunkle!" Mabel announced, taking off in a flurry of giggles.

"Hey! Not fair!" Dipper cried out a protest, running to catch up.

"Wait for me!" Soos tagged on behind them, very slow in comparison.

The twins didn't hear, too caught up in their game. They both sported large grins, happily competing with each other. Dipper could already feel that the day was definitely going to be amazing.

Wendy laughed and sped past the twins. "Haha! I won!" She giggled and ruffled Dippers hair."You lose!"

 _Ooh, mystery hunting. I think I will enjoy watching this._ Bill's voice returned once again in Dipper's head.

Dipper playfully ducked away from her, stopping near the trees. His twin and him had tied for second. He would have said something in reply if it wasn't for the intruder in his mind, diverting his attention from the others for a moment.

"No, Soos loses!" Mabel laughed loudly in the background, playfully tackling the man.

"Oof!" the male employee exclaimed. "But dawg, I don't want to be a grunkle! It's too much responsibility!"

"Grunkle! Grunkle!" the girl chanted, making Soos dramatically flinch, frowning at the idea.

Dipper glanced away towards the forest, his thoughts a whirlwind. _Bill? You're back? Why did you leave? Why show up now? Were you mad at me? I said I was sorry. I said —_

_Oh, shush. I just went to take care of some business. And no, I'm not mad anymore, so don't make me mad again. I wasn't bluffing, quite a few demons owe me . . . and humans. Anyway, I'm here to watch the show! Your mystery hunting will be a mess!_

Bill laughed. He knew that it was going to be a mess-an _entertaining_ mess.

 _If you say so . . ._ Dipper responded, feeling both uneasy and excited by the demon's comment. He then looked back at his small group, calling them over.

"What's the plan, bro-bro?" Mabel grinned.

"Yeah, dude. What kind of epic monster adventure are we going on?" Soos beamed.

The boy did his best to explain, serious, "Okay, we're going to look around the forest border for strange and magical creatures. The journal explains that many of them try and get into the town to steal food but we're going to catch them before they do. Today we'll have to find out what's getting in and where they're coming from and then we can set up some traps. How does that sound? Is it foolproof enough?"

"Sure, sounds cool." Wendy nodded to Dipper and gave him a thumbs up. Bill stayed quiet in his mind.

"Great. Wendy, go with Mabel and scout that end of the forest," he said, pointing to the left. "Watch for suspicious activity and meet back here if you find anything. Soos and I will take that side." He pointed to the right. "We'll search until lunchtime, so basically around one if we don't meet up sooner. But I have a good feeling about this hunt . . . Any objections?"

"Yup!" Mabel piped up.

"What is it?"

"If I'm going with Wendy then how are you going to propose to her?"

Dipper hurriedly shot down that question, "Nobody's doing anything romantic! I told you, Mabel. Also, Wendy and I are _just friends_. Ask her if you don't believe me. Okay? Alright, that conversation is over. Come on, Soos. Let's find us something special." With that, the two males headed further along the edge of the woods, leaving Mabel and Wendy to search the other end. He was glad to finally let himself relax, comfortable with mystery hanging in the air, its aura like a soothing, fun-filled waterfall. _This is going to be amazing._

 _More like fun for me!_ Bill giggled, continuing to watch. He knew of the possible future outcomes of this adventure, and most of them weren't all that fun or amazing for Dipper.

Dipper didn't seem to understand Bill's meaning, simply continuing ahead as he listened to Soos walking along, snacking on his bag of chips. He peered into the forest, the layer of thick leaves blocking out much of the sunlight and engulfing most of the background in shadow despise the brightness and heat of the day. A woodpecker could be heard, tapping away at a tree. Cicadas buzzed from somewhere near them. Leaves rustled ahead to reveal the small shape of a brown mouse that watched them approach before scampering away. It was rather peaceful. _Too_ peaceful. Dipper glanced over at Soos, seeing him calm as ever. _Something doesn't feel right . . . it's_ way _too normal around here._

 _You're right about that, Pine Tree. Very suspicious . . . The calm before the storm . . ._ Bill muttered the last part and then shut up, not wanting to give anything about his plans away to the boy. _You might want to be prepared; something will happen any minute now . . ._ Bill warned.

Dipper, now more wary than before, scanned the forest, shoulders stiff. _What is going on? What's here? I don't see anything . . . except trees._ His gaze swept the area, once, twice, thrice. The undergrowth stood undisturbed.

"Dipper . . ." Soos started, alarm in his voice as he pointed ahead of them. "Dude! . . . I think I just saw that tree move!"

"What?" the twelve year-old glanced around, not spotting anything out of the ordinary. "Where?"

"Dawg! There it is again!" the man cried, throwing a corn chip powerfully at a nearby part of the forest. It hit the bark of an oak tree, it doing nothing in return.

Dipper lifted an eyebrow in slight disbelief, although Bill's warning coupled with Soos' alarm caused him to doubt the serenity of the area. "Are you sure you —"

"Oh my Stancakes, it's right behind you!" Soos wailed, turning around to take off in the opposite direction. "Run, dude! Before it makes us eat plant food or something!"

Dipper slowly followed his gaze. "That's ridicul— . . . oh."

Towering above them was a monster Dipper had never seen. It seemed to be a beast made of wood, its large head topped with leaves that resembled a human's head of hair. Its gnarled features were twisted with hostility, large, branch-like claws grasping at the air between them. There was a moment of brief shock where no one did anything. Then, the creature grimaced deeper, feet looking like roots beginning to close the gap as it advanced on them.

Dipper didn't need another hint from Soos. He ran. Quickly.

The . . . The _whatever_ it was could be heard following them, loudly stomping through the forest to the side. Dipper, even in his frantic state, figured that it wanted to be kept hidden from the rest of town in the camouflage of the woods. The sound of dead logs splintering underneath its step could be heard every once in a while, sending an adrenaline-fuelled thrill through him as he made his escape, pushing himself to go faster. Soos was huffing beside him.

 _What are we going to do? What_ is _that thing? It wants to kill us!_ he worried, hearing it still on their path. _Bill! Help! I can't get you a body if I'm squashed by that thing!_

Bill was laughing, watching the interesting scene play out. _Ah, yes, I do suppose I have to help you now. I can't let my one chance at getting a vessel die, can I?_ Bill chuckled lightly. _Now, these are Ents, otherwise known as tree giants. Mostly they just protect the land and don't like trespassers or threatening people. They do not speak English, but luckily I know the native language._ Bill's smirk could be seen through his voice. _That's where my plan comes in . . ._

 _Whatever! That's interesting but I'm getting_ chased to my death! _If you know how to talk to it then hurry it up! It's going to catch us soon!_ Dipper screamed in his head, breath heaving and sweat trickling down his forehead.

Beside him, Soos was having a hard time keeping the pace, getting slower by the second. Dipper feared he wouldn't make it.

"Soos! Run faster!" he yelled, catching sight of the angry Ent as it swerved around a large pine.  
The man didn't seem to be able to pick up speed, exhausted.

"I . . . can't . . . Dipper . . . Too many . . . corn chips." Soos was jogging now, falling behind the tween. "Leave me . . . dude!"

"No! Soos! Come on!" he tried, running back to grab the employee's fatty arm. Dipper tugged, attempting to gift him energy. It was like dragging an elephant. _Bill! Please, hurry!_

 _Yes, yes. I'm getting to it. See I'm already in your mind, all you have to do is give me permission to control you for a minute and speak to the Ent. I'll tell him you didn't mean to cross his border and he doesn't have to kill you. It'll be fast and I promise to give you back control. If you want to live, you'll let me do it._ Bill explained to him quickly. _What_ _do ya' say?_

Dipper was about to deny the demon because of what had happened last time, but the looming face of the Ent made him reconsider, the monster getting closer by the second. The boy willed Soos to move, dragging the worn-out man the farthest he could in his attempt to escape. It wasn't working. _Fine! Fine, Bill! Just do it! Hurry!_ Dipper cried out silently, hoping his plea and Bill's efforts would be enough to save them both.

Bill quickly took control of Dipper's body, using his strength to pull Soos with him. Bill ran faster than Dipper could run, dragging Soos, before turning around and standing his ground a good distance away. Bill started speaking; the foreign words seemed to make the Ent stop chasing them. The Ent grunted and spoke the same language back to Bill before turning around and walking away from Dipper and Soos.

Dipper watched it all from the back of his consciousness, the scene feeling strange and different than it had when he was possessed and stuck in the mindscape. It was like seeing through his own eyes but not being able to do anything. Bill controlled the movements, rendering him not even able to sweep his gaze across the outside world. If Bill looked up, up was what he saw. It was unnerving in a way, almost like viewing real life through a TV screen. " _How do you deal with this?"_ Dipper couldn't help but ask once the beast left, noticing how his voice echoed in the mind.  
The Ent finally disappeared into the forest, out of sight again.

Beside Bill, or Bipper, or whatever, Soos was freaking out. "We almost got caught, dude! Dipper, your running skills are amazing! And where did you learn to talk tree language? That's gotta take some real skill, dawg. Think you can teach me?"

"Haha! Sorry, Question Mark, I can't teach you, but the language was in the Journal. I remember reading something in there about it." Bipper smiled at Soos, surprisingly sounding a lot like Dipper. "Now lets go find Red and Shootin-err my sister. They would want to know what happened."  
_Saved your life, Pine Tree. You owe me even more,_ Bill thought to him.

Dipper huffed, submitting to that. " _I know, Bill. Thanks. That was nice of you,"_ he replied. " _And impressive, too. I've never heard anything speak that language in my life."_

Soos interrupted his next thought. "You're talking weird, dude. But yeah! Let's meet up with them." The man turned to start walking back to the meeting place. "All that excitement made me hungry. Good thing lunch is soon!"

"Yeah!" Bill nodded to Soos politely and followed him. _Of course you haven't. It's a very old language. Even older than Latin. After all, the trees were first on this planet before humans._ Bill thought to him. _Um_ . . . _as much fun as your body is, I'm not sure I would do a very good job talking to your sister. Plus, she knows it's me by now . . . you can have your body back for now, but you owe me, so if I say so, you let me back in control._

Soos took the lead, although he was walking rather slowly. The employee munched on the last crumbs of his snack, the consequences that that had caused before completely forgotten.

Dipper didn't pay much attention, caught up in conversation with Bill. " _What? I never agreed to that! You can't have control whenever you want! Even if you_ did _save my life!"_ The twelve year-old's voice was laced with distress. _"Just give my body back. Please? I don't want to go through any of that possession stuff from before ever again. You had your time. So let me do my own thing again and we can go back to our deal where I'm making you a body for entertainment and you can frolic in the mindscape until then. Okay?"_

Bill rolled his eyes, still walking with Soos. _Look, if I promise to ask or warn you before I take control, would that make you feel better?_ he asked Dipper.

Dipper hummed in discomfort, mumbling something inaudible even through telepathy. " _I-I guess it would . . . but I still don't like it that you can do that whenever you want to. How about you go back to the mindscape for now and then we can talk about this again when you want to have your pay or whatever? Besides, I'm already making you a body. That shouldn't take_ too _long, right?"_ he chuckled nervously, trying to regain control somehow. Dipper stopped after a while. It seemed as though Bill had all say in the mindscape even when he was in the real world. If he wanted to keep Dipper trapped in there, he could. " _Let me back in my body, Bill! Mabel could show up at any minute!"_

Bill grumbled, _Fine._ Bill quickly went into the mindscape, pulling Dipper as they switched places.

Dipper jolted into consciousness once more, stumbling from the sudden gift of control. He steadied himself, walking again. Except everything hurt. Really badly. And his heart thumped like crazy, his head throbbing with each beat. _What did you_ do, _Bill?_ He gasped for air, suddenly needing a bunch of it. _You probably pushed me way passed my limit earlier, didn't you? I knew I couldn't run that fast without cramping terribly. Everything is burning and . . ._ he paused, frowning, _were you holding your breath? Why?_ Dipper strolled along Soos, still trying not to pass out. _I was just about to feel grateful, you know. Ouch, this is the reason I don't like you possessing me._

 _Well, yeah, you humans don't have durable bodies for demonic energy or power, so whatever I make you do when I'm in control comes out of your power reserve. Since you've done a few spells before, you have a bit more energy than most humans, but not much. The more you practice the spells in the journal, the more energy you gain, and when I posses you again you won't hurt as much,_ Bill explained to him simply. The kid wouldn't understand it if he had explained the full thing and why. Much too complicated for a human to understand.

 _That sort of makes sense . . ._ Dipper responded, not knowing if that was a good or bad thing. _This just feels like I ran fifty miles in a second, though. I'm exhausted. Not really magically drained. Is this how I'm supposed to feel?_ He would have waited for an answer had it not have been for Soos, who called an excited greeting to two approaching females.

Mabel bounded over to them, braces glinting in the bright sunlight. "Soos! Dipper! Did you find anything shiny and mystical?"

"You bet we did!" the man cheered, eyes widening. "We were just walking on that one side of the forest over there and this giant tree guy appeared and started chasing us! He was really mad, too. And I think he either wanted to squash us with his enormous root feet or make us eat plant food. Anyway, so we were running and Dipper was all epic and saving me and then he turned around and talked in some weird and magical tree language. Then it just turned around and left us there! Spooky!"

The twelve year-old boy butt in immediately, not wanting to be questioned about their escape again, "I-I uh, found something on Ents while reading and I thought I could try and talk to it. They um, don't speak English like we do and they're really territorial. We're lucky we got back alive and it left us alone. That doesn't usually happen when it's around other trespassers and suspicious creatures."

His twin tipped her head. "If you say so, bro-bro. Does this mean we're not going to set up traps to catch it?"

"I don't think so. It'd be reckless and we've had a close encounter with it already. Going after it again would probably end horribly," he explained with a shrug. "What did you and Wendy find? Was there anything notable out there?"

"What about chip monsters? Were there any chip monsters?" Soos added, looking inside his empty snack bag with wistful eyes. "Because I'd _really_ go for one of those right now."

Bill stayed silent since everyone was talking and waited for them to be quiet.

"Nah, you got the cool stuff. Mabel and I just sat and talked; nothing interesting happened. Although, we thought we saw a gnome guy again, but he didn't bother us." Wendy shrugged and smiled at Dipper and Soos.

"We'd better not mess with those guys again," Dipper shuddered, remembering how they were immensely unpredictable and hostile.

"Plus, they're probably still obsessed with finding a queen and all that junk. Not good."

Mabel made a face. "Those gnomes are gross! And they totally crushed my dreams about having a vampire boyfriend! I'm never _ever_ going near them again!"

"Me neither," Soos added stubbornly. "They stole Lazy Susan's pie that one time, didn't they? I'm not letting them get _my_ food!"

"Well," the twelve year-old concluded, patting the journal in his vest, "I guess I'll have to draw this mystery hunt to a close. We can try something else another time. But for now, let's go and eat lunch!"

Soos and Mabel cheered, glad to finally be able to have their long-awaited meal.

"Why don't we ask Grunkle Stan to take us to Greasy's Diner?" Dipper suggested.

His sister whooped at that, charging towards the Mystery Shack. "Pancakes for all!" she averred, beaming.

Dipper and Soos followed with a grin.

"Come on, Wendy!" the twelve year-old beckoned her with a joyful wave. "Stan's not going to motivate himself!"

Wendy nodded and smiled as she started a chant with Mabel. "Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes!" She lead the chant as they walked back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The group finally managed to get Stan to take them out to eat, thanks to a bunch of pleading and the fact that the man was in a grouchy mood and wanted to drown himself in more than slightly-edible food. And since Stan paid both Wendy and Soos for working, the meal would've came out of his own pocket anyway, the reason they all ate for free. Well, except for Stan. He had to pay about five times as much. Dipper didn't mind much, though. Neither did his twin, who was happily holding up a conversation with Soos from across the table.

The twelve year-old boy looked beside him, grinning at Wendy. _Just a few weeks ago I would never be able to relax with her eating lunch with me. Now I can. Being Wendy's friend is so much better than having a crush on her,_ he mused, glancing around the restaurant in passive curiosity. There were only a couple of others eating in Greasy's Diner, all people Dipper didn't talk to that often. He looked back at his family and friends.

_Hey Bill, the brunet wondered. I just want to know: Am I the only person you have to talk to? I mean, it's only been a day but it's gotta be lonely in the mindscape. Do you ever wish you had a friend? So you don't miss out on being comfortably happy?_

_Um . . . I-I . . . Uh . . . Gotta go!_ Bill said and stayed silent after that, refusing to answer at all. He didn't leave exactly, his presence still there, but he wouldn't admit to anything. Demons don't respond things to like that.

Dipper blinked in mild irritation, feeling Bill sitting around in his mind. He wasn't that dumb. At least he could notice when someone wanted to avoid a question. But . . . he couldn't help but feel a tad disappointed. The dream demon didn't seem that bad since he'd really got the chance to spend time with him. Bill never did anything particularly evil. Sure, there was the occasional threat or nightmarish comment but he didn't ever do anything insanely malicious. Not since before their deal, that is. And ever since, all he had done felt almost friendly. Like . . . Bill was truly looking for a companion.

Dipper felt realization strike him, allowing the slightest bit of warmth and trust to push past some of his hate for the triangular demon. Even though Bill was obviously there, the boy left him alone, looking back at his plate of half-eaten flapjacks. Perhaps . . . he could start to get to know Bill Cipher just a little better. Maybe he could even like him. Maybe.

Soon each person had finished their breakfast-themed meal and they waited for the check, hearty and satisfied. Mabel had gobbled down the most colorful pancake Dipper had seen in his entire life and she seemed hyper and energetic as ever, laughing at a bloated and smiling Soos.

Dipper watched with a lopsided grin Susan came up to their table, opening her closed eye with her fingers to take the scene in.

"How was the food?" she asked politely, setting a check in front of Grunkle Stan.

"Dude! Those pancakes were amazing! I'm stuffed!" Soos patted his belly in happiness. "I should eat here more often! Oh wait, I've worked here before! Does that mean I get unlimited food?"

"Uh . . . no," the woman replied awkwardly. "You quit, remember?"

"Oh yeah . . ." he blinked. "It's all so clear now. But I still wish I could have unlimited pancakes."

Mabel broke in with a dazzling smile, "I love this place! You know how to make everything special!"

"And I even like the plain ones," Dipper added.

"You're all so kind," the waitress chuckled, looking at Wendy and Stan in expectation.

Stan nodded to her. "Thanks, the pancakes were good," he said and smiled before looking at the check, grumbling about how much money he was going to have to pay. Soos sure ate a lot of pancakes. He took some cash out and placed on the table for Lazy Susan to pick up.

"Well, that makes me happy!" she responded, letting her left eye close again while she took the offered money. Lazy Susan deposited it in her apron's pouch, pulling out a small sheet to give to Stan. "Have a coupon for your next visit! It's fifty-percent off for a party of five! We'd love to have you all again!"

Mabel perked up, grinning. "Does this mean what I think it does?" Dipper mirrored her excitement, beaming brightly at their great uncle.

Soos gasped, catching on as well. "More mystery hunt lunches? Fifty-percent off! I could have twice the food for the same price! Please Mr. Stan, take us out again!"

They all looked at him eagerly, giving him puppy eyes. Even Lazy Susan joined their effort. Dipper thought that was kind of disturbing.

Wendy looked over at Stan, on the twins side of course.

"Oh, alright," Stan sighed and agreed, smiling at the twins he loved. "We can come back again." He nodded to Lazy Susan as a thanks and stood up to leave. "Come on, let's get back home."

The woman left with a satisfied smile, disappearing in the kitchen that branched off from behind the counter. She said something about clearing the table later.

Mabel and Soos stood up as well, making their way out of the restaurant with mirthful chatter and joyful expressions. They were talking about their anticipation for the next visit.

Dipper was only vaguely listening, the words becoming background noise to his thoughts. _Should I ask Stan if I can go back to the store? I want to get some more things for Bill . . . But he'll suspect that something is going on. And I don't have much of Wendy's money left._ He bit the inside of his cheek, contemplating seriously. _No . . . I'll just go sometime else. Bill won't mind if I miss a day . . ._ Dipper paused, deciding to consult the demon. The twelve year-old knew he was still listening. _Um . . . do you mind?_

_Not really . . . I'm not exactly in a rush. But don't stall too long. I want the body done in a week or so. And if you're worried about money, why don't you work for someone? Like mow lawns, do dishes, or whatever you humans do to get money?_

_I could work extra in the Shack . . ._ Dipper blinked, forcing himself not to show his alarm outwardly. _Wait. Did you say a week? H-how can I — a week? I can't do that! I mean, I'm already having trouble finding this stuff and I've hardly started finding ingredients! Does it have to be a week? Can I have longer? I know summer is ending soon but I probably can't earn enough in a week . . ._ He worriedly bit his lip, walking outside.

Dipper's brown eyes darted around the surrounding town before stopping on Stan's old car. They would all ride back together since him and Mabel lived at the Mystery Shack and Soos and Wendy worked there. Except . . . "Uh, Grunkle Stan?" Dipper started, glancing at the man. "Could I . . . walk around town a bit? I'll be back soon."

 _Fine, two weeks. I hope that's enough time for you_. Bill replied.

"Uh, I guess. Don't get lost, and stay out of trouble! Don't want to have to call your parents if you get badly hurt . . . " Stan said, "Plus then I have to pay for medical care." He muttered the last part loud enough for Dipper to hear.

I sure hope so. "Okay, I'll try. Thanks, Stan," Dipper waved the rest of them goodbye, hurrying down the side of the street to avoid any questions. He knew the town well enough not to get terribly lost. _So, Bill. Where to?_ The young mystery hunter shut his eyes, reading off the alchemy book once more. He was happy to see it still there for referencing. Memory refreshed, he looked down the road, paying no mind to the passerby. _What should I look for first?_

 _Iron is easy to find, Carbon is in coal or any living animal, and I'm sure there has to be a scientist with a lab around here . . . Or would you rather take a trip to Portland? I'm sure Melody would be happy to take you there,_ Bill listed random possibilities and ideas that would work to get the items needed.

 _Grunkle Stan wouldn't want me to leave town,_ Dipper explained. _I'm not sure about a lab. Besides the Author, the people here aren't exactly the scientific type._ The boy walked further down the street, glancing into windows as he passed them. He found a shop selling cookout supplies and went over there to look at the coal prices. Choosing a small bag that was relatively cheap, he paid the owner and carried it with him as he continued the search. _Shouldn't you know where all the stuff I need is? You see 'everything', right? Is there a place close by where there might be chemicals?_

 _Yeah, I can. Give me a second, I'm scanning._ Bill muttered, looking around for some of them. _Well, there is a chemical shop on main street that has most of what you are looking for._

 _Really? I never noticed before,_ he mused, walking over to that particular street to check. Fair enough, it sat comfortably between two larger buildings, a small thing that he'd always looked over without a second thought. He made his way to the glass door, pulling it open to have it shut loudly behind him, accompanied by the ringing of a bell.

The inside was dark and poorly stocked, many shelves empty. A dim light fixture buzzed softly, the dead forms of trapped bugs casting speckled shadows on the floor. A dusty counter sat to the side; cobwebs stuck to the corners and hung off the ceiling. Dipper shivered, holding the bag of coal tighter to his chest as he tentatively started down one of the isles. Bottles of liquids and other colorful substances were set here and there on the shelf he was passing, untouched by hands for a long while by its appearance.

He kept going, finding himself at the back of the store. It was empty except for a single woman with a wrinkled face and in modern wear. She didn't turn to look at the boy, stocking one of the shelves with a couple more vials of chemicals. Dipper thought to ask her a question but didn't want to press, instead heading back the way he came. _Bill . . . I'm creeped out. Why do I need to be here again? This place is awful._ He peered at an unidentifiable bottle on the shelf, the label old enough that it had faded and peeled away. _And I don't even know what this stuff is._

 _Hmm . . . why don't you ask, then? I mean, there is a lady right there. . ._ Bill replied, not exactly being helpful.

 _Bill! Please!_ Dipper huffed, crossing his arms. _I'm asking you. That 'lady' is stocking shelves. I shouldn't bother her. Besides, I don't know how freakishly desperate she is to get a hold on money. Have you seen this place? It's an abandoned dump! What if she kidnaps me to sell on the black-market or tries to eat me for her next meal? No thank you._ He gently picked up one of the glass containers, giving it a closer look. The label was impossible to make out. He set it back down. _Bill, what should I get? I'm so confused . . ._

 _You are so paranoid; she harmless. But whatever, I might be able to help . . . there is a spell for revealing words on old labels . . . It's probably not even in that journal of yours._ Bill said, remembering the Latin words for it.

It was definitely not in Journal Number Three, that he was sure of. Dipper searched through that book countless times and there wasn't anything in it not connected to the town's anomalies in some way. Perhaps it could be found in one of the other journals but as for the moment, Bill held all the knowledge of the spell. _Are you going to tell me it?_ Dipper prompted, moving the bag of coal he was holding to his other arm, alternating the burden. _I think I would know if it was in the journal._

 _Indica mihi quid hoc dicit,_ Bill recited. It's very simple, just say that and _add a bit of focus and magic, then you should be good. It should tell you what the labels say everything time you pick one up._ Bill explained. He gave the boy a vision in his mind of what should happen.

Dipper shook away the images after mouthing the spell's words, smiling gratefully. _Okay. Thanks. I'll try._ Picking up the bottle again, the brunet stared intently at the label, narrowing his eyes. He concentrated with his mind, shutting out all other thoughts apart from the words he needed to say. _Indica . . . mihi . . . quid . . . hoc . . . dicit. Indica mihi . . . quid hoc dicit._ His lips started to move along with his mind's guide, the Latin words coming out, barely a whisper, " _Indica mihi quid hoc dicit."_ The vial's name hardly changed, faded letters flashing briefly. Excited, Dipper recited the mythical sentence a few more times, raising his volume as he continued, " _Indica mihi quid hoc dicit. Indica mihi quid hoc dicit! INDICA MIHI QUID HOC DICIT!_ " He was nearly yelling the words, speaking with power in his voice.

Then, he noticed with thrilling accomplishment, the label made itself legible once more, although barely. Phosphorus. Eighty grams, he read. How convenient. _I'll need ten of these, I think. Don't know if I can carry it all, though._ The label faded away the second he stopped thinking about the spell, returning to its mangled state. Dipper found it fascinating. _Wow, this spell is cool. How could I have done that just by saying something? I can't believe it._

The boy held onto the bottle, deciding to set it on the front counter with the bag of coal he'd already purchased. He'd keep watch to make sure no one took it or put his stuff back. And if that woman came over then he'd just tell her he was interested in buying. There weren't any prominent prices so he figured he'd have to haggle. Hopefully she was desperate enough to accept . . . eight and a half dollars. Hm. _I'll need to get more cash soon._ Shrugging, Dipper continued to look through the assorted chemicals and such, using the spell to dismiss the ones he didn't need. Eventually, he found two more eighty-gram bottles of phosphorus and half a kilogram of lime. And not the fruit kind.

Stacking it all together, he looked around for assistance. "Uh, hello?" he called, receiving no answer in return. "I'd like to buy some things. Anyone there?" Silence. Dipper chewed thoughtfully on his lip. _Should I go and find that person? I'll have to leave my stuff . . ._

 _Put the cash you have on the counter. That would work and you won't be stealing that way,_ Bill told him. _Plus I could teach you a teleportation spell. It would be better to get home quickly since it's getting dark,_ he noted.

 _Uh, I guess I could do that . . ._ Dipper responded, setting the money on the counter. _As for the teleportation spell, I think that would be really cool to do. And it'll take away some of the risk of getting back in the Shack without being noticed. Will you teach me how?_ The boy grinned excitedly, holding in an unmanly squeal at the prospect. _I'll be able to take my stuff with me, right?_

 _Yes, of course, but this spell is risky. Are you sure? You could end up with a part of your body here and the rest back near the shack. Unlike the other spell, this one takes a lot more energy. However, I'd be willing you help you and give some of my energy. That would make sure you don't lose a body part or something . . ._ Bill explained, again, not going into the scientific details. Though, he knew Dipper would like that, but it could get a bit complicated.

 _Uh . . . that sounds dangerous,_ he commented, gathering his things in his arms, _but also like something I'd want to try. If I could master this spell then I'd be able to do so much more . . . The possibilities are endless! I don't think I could turn the chance down, especially if you'll help me. Bill, if you'll show me how to do this right then I'll definitely give it a shot_. He smiled lightly, his hold just enough to keep the ingredients in his arms.

Dipper trusted the demon for the moment to keep him intact, something he never would have thought possible. If Bill warned him about pain then it was already looking bright. Maybe Bill was actually thinking of having him as a friend. That would explain why he was being nice to him. Well, nice enough.

 _Alright. Sounds good. This spell is harder and longer; you might want to practice speaking it correctly without adding energy. This goes for all magic; any mispronounced spell, is sure to end in a disaster, no matter how much energy you use. The spell is: teleportavimas mihi domum, quod ubi ego volo ad ito,_ Bill told him, not adding energy, only saying the words perfectly.

Nodding to show that he understood, Dipper repeated the words the best he could, keeping his voice in monotone, " _Teleport . . . av . . . i . . . mas. Mihi. Dom . . . um. Quod. U . . . bi. Ego. Volo. Ad. I . . . to."_ He spaced out most of the syllables as he tried the words out, feeling more certain. " _Teleportavimas . . . mihi . . . domum . . . quod . . . ubi . . . ego . . . volo . . . ad . . . ito."_ A couple more tries and he was able to form the entire sentence without mispronouncing. " _Teleportavimas mihi domum . . . quod ubi ego volo ad ito." I think I did it, Bill!_ Dipper beamed happily, eyes bright. _Was that good? Should we try it now?_

I _believe you are ready. Don't forget to concentrate on where you want to go. Envision it perfectly, okay? Otherwise you could end up in Limbo . . ._ Bill warned. _I can't do the concentration part for you. All I can do is make sure you have enough energy not to fail or pass out right after._

 _Got it,_ he responded. _Also, if anything goes wrong I want to tell you that you've been somewhat likable for the while we've had our deal. So . . . thanks for that._ Hopefully nothing would go wrong. He wanted to get that out there, though, already beaming brightly.

Dipper fought to contain his optimism, instead focusing on building a mental image of the Mystery Shack. It would be easy, considering that he was an avid reader and could imagine just about anything with the aid of a few descriptive words. Choosing to appear in the attic, Dipper closed his eyes and began to visualize the room with the cracked wooden walls and dusty boxes, the cobwebs that hung from the slanting ceiling, the staircase that creaked with every footstep and the red cushion that sat beneath the fiery colors of a stained-glass window.

The room became more vibrant in his mind, all the way up to the floating particles in the air that became visible when looking at the right angle, sunlight streaming through the triangular representation and hitting the floor. Dipper recited the spell once while he attempted to keep the vision, testing his focusing power, Teleportavimas mihi domum, quod ubi ego volo ad ito . . . The attic's appearance was fresh, although it wavered the slightest bit. _O-okay, Bill . . . I'm ready._

 _Alright. And uh . . . I guess you're welcome._ He said a bit awkwardly, but then focused on the energy. His tiny black hands flared up with power in the mindscape that he easily sent to Dipper, flowing it through his mind and body. He keep sending it to the kid, extras for just in case.

And Dipper sure did feel it. Waves of mental strength surged through him, accompanied by an eagerness and endurance through his veins. He knew that he could do it with Bill's help. That they could do it.

Steadying his hold on the illusion of the Shack's attic, the twelve year-old allowed his lips to move and his voice to project itself, intent and powerful, "TELEPORTAVIMAS MIHI DOMUM! QUOD UBI EGO VOLO AD ITO!" For the moment, it seemed as if nothing happened. But then he felt like his soul was being ripped out of his body and thrown back into it a millisecond after, his legs buckling underneath him from the collision. Then, when nothing more happened apart from the image in his mind fading from his recollection, he opened his eyes to find that he was standing in the attic with everything he needed in his arms, blue sparks floating in the air.

He didn't even try to hold back his delight. "Yes! Whoo! That was awesome!" Dipper cheered, looking around him. _It's real. This is all real. I did it! Thank you, Bill! Thank you! I did it!_

 _Nice job, kid! You did most of the hard work._ Bill said cheerfully. If Bill could smile, he probably would right now. He was kinda proud of the kid, _Most wizards take years to master than perfectly_

 _Wow, really?_ Dipper gushed, joy overwhelming all his other emotions. _That's awesome! I-I never would've thought I was capable of that . . . Bill, I'm really glad that you helped me. Just . . . thanks._ Walking over to one of the flimsy cardboard boxes, the boy set the carbon, third of lime and almost half of the phosphorus portion into the box along with the other ingredients he'd already gathered. It wasn't much, but it was a start. A good start.

He looked away, beginning to make his way to the stairs. _Will you teach me how to do more magic like that soon? I'd really appreciate it . . ._ he smiled, warming up to the demon already. _You know a lot of super cool things. I'd like to be able to perform a few more spells. Magic is so fascinating!_

 _Yeah, sure. I can teach you more. You will need practice magic to make the vessel I need anyway. The more practice, the better the vessel will turn out and there's a greater chance that the alchemy spell will succeed,_ Bill replied, still cheerful like the kid. He wanted to make sure that Pine Tree was good in Magic, ensuring that he could get a vessel with no problems.

Dipper beamed, already looking forward to the next spell he would learn. Walking down the steps, the brown-headed boy tried to focus on the present. I'll sneak over to the front door and pretend like I just walked in, he planned, making it to the second floor without being spotted. Mabel seemed to be in their room. He had no idea where Stan could be. Taking a chance at running into him, Dipper slowly descended the next set of steps, cautiously glancing around for his great uncle when he hit the bottom. Probably watching TV . . . or cooking dinner. He hoped it was the latter. Making himself as small as possible, Dipper half-crawled the rest of the way to the door. Somehow, he made it. Standing up, he opened the door, and loudly slammed it shut. "I'm back!"

"Okay. Thanks for announcing it to the whole world!" Stan yelled back from his spot on the couch, watching Duck-tective.

Dipper chuckled to himself, swallowing down his awkward nervousness. Sure, that's sensible. Stan doesn't care much. He never does. Sneaking around is just worrying me, that's all. Shaking the last few uneasy thoughts from his mind, the twelve year-old relaxed his posture and headed back the way he came.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

The brown-haired boy felt weightless; everything in his mind was gone, all worries and knowledge sitting away in the confines of his subconscious. Dipper — his name was Dipper — tried to remember what he was doing and where he was going but all meaning was lost to the unfamiliarity around him. He found himself grasping at the vagueness and strange aura of his history but everything that happened in the past was out of reach. There was only the present. _But . . . what am I trying to do?_

Bill watched the kid fall asleep, and he asked the question: nightmare or dream? Bill felt he should lay back on the nightmares for now, Dipper was so happy compared to usual. Bill noticed the kid trusting him more, it was good that he did, for Bill didn't want to push him hard and force him to do things by using fear. He snapped his fingers, deciding to be nice for once, it was just a normal dream, about Dipper using magic more. The demon snapped his fingers once last time, changing his appearence since it was the dreamscape, he looked more like a human. Then he walked straight into the dreams to teach Dipper some magic. Certainly not dream control. He didn't want the kid to have that kind of power yet . . .

Dipper suddenly remembered that he was supposed to be gathering ingredients to create Bill's body and blinked, alarm coursing through him when he realized that he was nowhere near the Shack. _Oh no! I think I'm lost! What if I can't get back? What if someone else finds the ingredients before I'm back? This isn't good . . . Bill will be so mad. He'll —_ The train of thought stopped completely when he spotted a human walking towards him, knowing immediately that that was Bill. _Oh, did I already make his body? Is he human now? Wow, I'm dumb._

Mentally slapping himself in the face, the brunet walked up to meet him, convinced that his task had already been completed. "Hey, Bill," Dipper greeted with a friendly smile and a wave. "How are you liking your new body?"

"It's nice, thank you." Bill gave him a smile, playing along with the dream he had set up for fun. It would be entertaining, but in a different way. He had created his human form to look like he always wanted: blonde hair, golden eyes, an eyepatch over one eye, and of course his top hat and bow tie. His clothes were a yellow suit with black pants and boots. A cane floated next to his side.

Dipper thought he looked very nice. The appearance of Bill's body was just as glamorous as he'd expect, if not more. If he was a girl, the twelve year-old would probably be all over the former dream demon's look, down to the handsomeness of his visage and the beautiful yet masculine curves that were complimented by his wardrobe. But he wasn't, and so the thought never occurred to him other than the fact that the formal wear was satisfyingly tidy and Bill's face free of bloody scars.

"You're welcome," he responded politely, grinning. "I see that you've been taking care of yourself while I was wandering around. Where'd you find clothes like that? And I thought you would have broken your nose or something by now." Dipper laughed at that, happy and feeling rather accomplished of himself.

"They didn't have exactly what I wanted at the clothing store, so I made them!" Bill grinned, his arms opened wide to show off his outfit better. "And pain in this body is a bit different than normal possession . . . so it's still fun, but not great amounts of it."

"Well, at least killing yourself isn't part of your plan for entertainment," Dipper commented, calmly looking over Bill's handiwork. "Huh. You never lose your sense of style, do you? Are you some kind of secretly amazing fashion designer or was this magically created? That would be cool if it was."

"Magically, of course. I can't sew, but I'm sure your sister could teach me!" Bill said cheerfully. "Which reminds me, you need more training in magic, don't you?"

"I'm not sure I need it now that you've got your body but I'd love to learn. You'd really help me even though it won't benefit you?" the tween asked, eyes widening in hope. _I want to know all about magic. I want to do something great with what I uncover. Would Bill actually help me reach my goals?_ He felt his light smile widen. _He can't be that bad, then. If he'll do that for me then maybe there's less evil in his heart than I'd thought. And . . ._ Dipper blinked up merrily at the blond's suit. _I'm excited._

"Sure. Why not? After all, magic is fun and important here in Gravity Falls." Bill shrugged and gave him a smile. "Plus then you will be able to defend yourself against some monsters and not get eaten." Bill chuckled, remembering a few different times where that almost happened to Dipper.

 _He cares._ The boy beamed. _He actually cares_. "I'll take you up on that offer, then," Dipper returned the smile without hesitation. "I wouldn't want to get eaten. What do you want to show me how to do? Is it awesome? I bet it's awesome."

Bill laughed, "Okay, just slow down a bit . . . but yes, it's awesome! I guess we can start out easy. Fire spell." Bill smiled. " _Incantare: Templum Incedere._ " Bill spoke the Latin words perfectly, rolling off his tongue with accuracy. His hands burst into flame that jumped and leaped around, burning the trees but never Dipper.

The boy stared with fascination, mouth open the slightest bit at the sight. Dream demon Bill with fire in his hands is one thing — human Bill summoning flame was quite another. It was mesmerizing. I _ncatare . . . Templum . . . Incedere . . ._ Dipper was dying to try it. "That's amazing. Can . . . Can I do it?" he smiled. "It's so cool. Is it real fire? Or is it light? Are you controlling where it goes?"

"You can try. It's real fire, and yes, I can control where it goes." Bill chuckled at the kid's fascination with the spell. It was fairly simple, compared to the powerful spells Bill knew.

Grinning with wild enthusiasm, Dipper recited the spell in his mind a few times as he always did, getting the hang of the syllables. Opening the palms of his hands to the air, the brunet focused, releasing his energy in a burst. " _Incatare: Templum INCEDERE!"_ he exclaimed, hands igniting suddenly. The fire began small, a candlelight, then rose as he willed it. Dipper swelled with pride. "I-I did it. Bill! Look! I did it!"

Bill nodded, "Very good! You did well for your first time with that spell. You can practice that one for a bit, I want to see how good you can perfect it before teaching you another one." He grinned, giving the kid a sense of encouragement.

Dipper nodded with determination, taking in a long breath before expanding the fire's reach. He flexed his fingers, causing the heated glow to twist and bend. Higher, higher. The boy concentrated until he couldn't control it any longer, letting the fire go out. Sparks and smoke flew from his hands as it disappeared, some of the grass catching fire. He smothered it with his shoe. "Whoo," he wiped the sweat from his brow, feeling the temperature in the part of the forest they were in go up. "That took effort. Should I give it another go? Or was it enough?"

Bill watched, "That was good. Very good too. If you want you can try again, but don't overload yourself. You don't want that to happen." Bill warned him. Bill said the spell, showing him one more time. His hands and arms moved freely, the fire bending at his will, it was beautiful.

 _Amazing_. Dipper watched Bill with large eyes, captivated by his experienced movements and by the way he moved the flame as if it were a part of him. Then the show was over and it was Dipper's turn. " _Incantare: Templum Incedere!_ " he tried again, making sure to hold back some of his energy like Bill had said.

The orange pinprick of light appeared as before, only smaller. Willing it to grow, he made it jump from his skin and into the sky, a flickering fireplace that was made with his magic. It fed from the air around them, curling smog and heat blasting out of the entity in steady waves. Dipper felt the illusion waver and concentrated harder, automatically putting more effort into keeping the fire alive without thinking. The surrounding forest was basked in a red light, the glow strong _. I-I've got it . . ._ Dipper hissed through his teeth, the fire becoming stronger with the effort. He lost his grin, his legs becoming weak under him. The fire continued to drain him, getting bigger and twisting into strange shapes as it poked at the clouds. Caught in the moment, Dipper didn't try to stop it. He swayed on his feet, the burning mass more violent. That was when the trees beside him started to collapse.

"Pine Tree! I think that's enough . . ." Bill stepped closer to him, and waved his hand, and muttering another spell under his breath. The fire disappeared, his spell canceling Dipper's spell and magic. Bill stared at him, a worried look on his face, almost as if he cared. Though he knew it was a dream so it wasn't that bad, but still . . . his mind could get damaged if Bill wasn't careful . . .

Once the fire was put out and the tips of the trees reduced to smoldering, blackened ashes, Dipper felt his energy stop flowing out of him; the trees around him begin to stabilize. It was as if his weakness was permanent, yet it wasn't getting any worse. Thankfully. And he was sure that his spell had caused the world to falter as well, an alarming side-effect. He would be sure not to get carried away in the future, although the muted pain in his head was beginning to make his spare thoughts fade.

"B-Bill?" he forced out, lungs tired and filled with leftover smoke. Dipper started forward, nearly falling from the movement. He caught himself, struggling. "I . . . don't think I'm doing this properly, am I?" Of course that was his first question after almost being killed. Typical Dipper.

"Um . . . well . . . You did just fine at first, then, you pushed too hard. The thing with magic is, the more focused and relaxed you are, the easier it is. I think you need some rest now. But don't worry, one day you'll be a master at this. I should get going . . . I have some business to take care of. Goodnight, Dipper." Bill flashed a smiled and waved his hand, the dream ending as everything went black, allowing Dipper to rest before he woke up.

It was a while before he did, although the time sped up faster than he could've thought possible. His confusion and wariness lingered even as he opened his eyes to the world, memory rushing back along with his strength, which returned more sluggishly. "Erm . . . wha?" Dipper slurred, sitting up and rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. He was in bed. In the Mystery Shack. In his room. When did — _Oh. That was all a dream. All of it_. Dipper made a face, realizing that Bill actually wasn't human and that he never actually learned that fire spell.

That fire spell . . . Narrowing his eyes in suspicion and curiosity, Dipper whispered the Latin words from the dream, testing out its credibility. To his astonishment, a small flame ignited in his bare palm, which he quickly put out. _It's actually real. That means . . . Bill was there, trying to teach me something._ He wasn't sure if he should be grinning or not. _And he was nice to me about it. And he complimented me. And . . . I really don't know the guy as well as I think I do._

Lying back down, he stared at the rotten, dirty ceiling of his and Mabel's room while he let his thoughts wander. He felt much better now that he'd been resting but his mind felt sore — if a mind could feel sore. _That would explain why the trees in my dream were crashing . . . the spell was hurting my mind. Why would Bill care, though? Apart from getting his alchemy stuff done correctly . . . but that doesn't mean he has to be so friendly about it. Why didn't he tell me it was a dream like last time? Why was he looking like a human? Was he testing me? Or . . . is it something else?_


	7. Chapter 7

Dipper sat down at the dinner table, slipping in a seat just as the food was ready. The day of his learning of the fire spell was spent rather busily, as his attempts at earning money in the gift shop had him running all over the Mystery Shack doing cleaning, stocking shelves and leading the occasional 'Tour of Mystery'. He had only been able to collect enough cash to repay half of what Wendy gave him thanks to his grunkle's stingy manner, but even that seemed to be a fortune. A small one at that. _I can probably get enough to pay her back and have extra cash for Bill if I work every day this week. He did say I would have a while, so that's good,_ Dipper mused, looking over at his sister, who was loudly munching on a piece of overcooked bacon and yelping in pain every time it pressed too hard on her braces-softened gums. I _wonder if there's a spell for making Grunkle Stan's food less terrible._ He chuckled at the thought. Dipper had been utterly fascinated with magic ever since Bill offered to help him; just that day he'd practiced controlling his fire spell behind the Shack, wanting to get better. He couldn't imagine how any of it was possible. Fire being made out of nothing? No friction? No fuel? It appalled him without end. Magic itself was a curiosity. Even the journal had its limits on the knowledge it could contain. It went to show exactly how much more there was out there to learn and discover. And Bill . . . was helping him with that. That, too, was odd. He decided to shrug it off, glancing at Stan.  
  
Stan set the bacon and eggs down on a plate which he served to Dipper. "Here, breakfast for dinner. Or whatever you want to call it. Eat up. " He sat down and ate his own food, not caring that it was mostly burnt.  
  
_Well, technically the fire you created has fuel. The magic is the willpower to heat the molecules up and create a fire that burns off of the oxygen in the air._ Bill explained his earlier thoughts, coming back from his "business".  
  
Dipper nearly choked on his bite of somewhat edible food, Bill's appearance catching him off guard. _Ah! Bill! I didn't expect you to pop up all of a sudden,_ he coughed, clearing his throat.  
  
Mabel looked over at her twin, tipping her head. "The food's not that horrible, bro-bro! You want some glitter to make it better?"  
  
"Oh, uh . . . No thanks, Mabel. I'm alright," the boy answered awkwardly, taking another bite to prove it. She shrugged, continuing to teethe on the hardened piece of meat.  
  
Dipper glanced at his plate halfheartedly. _So. About that dream last night . . . I didn't get a chance to ask you about it._  
  
_Yes? I'm sure you liked it, no? It sure seemed like you were happy_. Bill asked, voice sounding a bit monotone, preventing Dipper from hearing any emotion.  
  
_I uh . . . was happy. To learn that spell,_ I mean, he supplied, chewing a bit of rubbery scrambled egg. _You were acting better than most people I know, too. It was . . . good. Then I overdid things and almost got myself hurt, but you saved me. Again. I-I want to thank you for that. You aren't someone I think I should hate. You've been helpful and friendly and just a super cool guy to be around. Even if you are the demon who possessed me and tried to destroy the journal. Maybe we could call it a truce?_  
  
_Sure! Well . . . I guess I'm focused on getting a vessel and trying to make sure you can hold up your end of the deal. That way you don't break the deal and get me—Ah, nevermind. The point is I'm not going to hurt you anytime soon. You have nothing to worry about. Just use what I taught you wisely. The saying is true . . . great power comes with a great responsibility_ , Bill said, sounding happy in a way.  
  
_I know, he responded, somehow having already eaten a quarter of his meal. I won't misuse these spells; I promise. Besides, there isn't much reason for me to. I'm no villain. Anything you teach me will be for a good cause. Just, next time, could you not pretend like I'm awake? What was with that human appearance, anyway? I thought you hated looking like us when you don't have to._  
  
_I wanted to mix things up a bit. Ya know, have some fun! You humans have some perks . . ._ Bill trailed off a bit. _Plus, you were mad at me for the nightmares . . . so I changed things. Just cause I wanted to show you what I've always wanted my human body to look like._  
  
_That entire statement is a contradiction,_ Dipper retorted flatly, a habit of his. B _ut if you say so . . . At least we both got something out of that, then. I'll try and remember what you wanted to look like but I don't know if I'll have control of that when performing the alchemy spell. Is that one of the things I'll be able to do?_  
  
The phone ringing interrupted his thoughts before Bill could reply. Mabel jumped up from her spot at the table, running over to the object with a beam. "I'll get it!" she announced, picking it up. "Oh, hi, Candy! You can come over for the sleep-over? Really? . . . Grenda, too? This is going to be the most fun slumber-party ever! Whoo! Bring on the makeovers! And snacks! And games! . . . Exactly! Tomorrow night! My nerd bro is gonna try and leave like he always does but I think we can convince him to stay. Hear this! Dipper's got a crush! He won't tell me who it is. . . . Uh-huh. All the signs. He's been going to the store in town and I saw him working extra hard for money!" The sweater-clad girl laughed. "Absolutely, Candy! Tomorrow. Bring the cookies! Bye!" A moment passed and she returned, grinning absurdly.  
  
"Really?" Dipper huffed, having heard her entire portion of the conversation. "Why did I not know about this? And I do not have a crush on anyone anymore."  
  
She pouted. "Aww, Dip-Dop. You're so insecure. Don't worry! I'll make it all better!"  
  
He only grumbled and stuffed his mouth with food, knowing there was no point in arguing. His twin eventually got back to finishing her meal. _Bill . . . is there any way to convince her otherwise? This is getting annoying._  
  
_I'm not sure. That's why I'm training you, kid._ Bill answered simply.  
  
_Let's hope I can,_ he finalized, cleaning the last bites off his plate. "I'm done eating," he said, standing up and taking his plate to the dishwasher. "I'm gonna go upstairs. Later."  
  
"Leave if you want, Dipper, but you can't escape!" the brunette exclaimed in response.  
  
Stan nodded to Dipper and gave him a smile as he finished up his food. Bill was silent for now, unless Dipper needed him.  
  
The boy rolled his eyes and let out a hopeless sigh, turning towards the far staircase. He wasn't sure what to do but he figured that all that could be done in the afternoon had already been completed. So, Dipper shut himself in the familiar bedroom, wanting to catch up on some of his own personal hobbies, the unread mystery novels that were sitting on the table, beckoning his attention. He made himself comfortable on his bed, taking the top edition and setting it in his lap. If Bill wanted to talk he supposed it would be alright, but at the moment all he could think about was the enticing story about to unfold in front of him. He began to read with a smile.  
  
Bill was bored, and dreams were fun. Especially when it came to nightmares. This time things would be a bit different. The kid had fallen asleep already, and Bill was ready. He waved his hand, creating the scene. Dipper's family was trapped. Mabel, Stan, Soos, and Wendy were all in chains and cages. The room would rock back and forth, the one light in the room swinging. It was on a boat. Bill waited for his perfect time to enter, but not yet.  
  
Dipper stood with wide eyes, scared and shocked by what was going on. "What? What happened?" he frowned, uneasy. The boy looked around the small space, nervously searching for another person or something that could help get the others out. There was a lone door in the back, its window fogged up and dirty. He thought about going onto the deck in case there was a tool to help him open the bars of the cages but quickly threw the idea away. _It's too dangerous . . . I don't know what's going on. Where are we? How did we get like this? He racked his brain for information, finding a lack of it. Why can't I remember?_  
  
"Dude! Dude, help!" Soos cried, screaming at Dipper. "I'm all cramped up and hungry!"  
  
"Bro! Find a key! Don't stand there! Do something!" Mabel urged, pushing her weight against the bars, the chains binding her efforts.  
  
"I need to know who did this!" he yelled in return, giving Stan and Wendy frantic glances. "I can't remember anything! If I get caught too then I won't be able to help!" The twelve year-old male pulled at his hair anxiously, his palms sweating from the tension. _Is it the Society of the Blind Eye? Have they returned? I thought I disbanded them! It would explain the memory problems . . . but what about the boat? Are they pirates? What do we have that they could want? What's . . . I don't understand . . . How can this be happening?_  
  
"Pine Tree! Help! They caught me too . . ." Bill called to Dipper from the dark corner of the room. He was back in a human body again, like the last dream, with the familiar top hat and bow tie. He was chained to the wall, but something was different with his chains. They glowed, draining the magical energy from Bill so he couldn't escape.  
  
"Bill? How did —" Dipper choked out, mind going crazy with terror. "No, no . . . If they got you then I don't even know . . . What can I do?" He didn't rethink the fact that the demon was human, too caught in his worries. Seeing Bill chained hurt the boy somehow, making him panic. _He's supposed to be invincible . . ._ The thought almost broke the boy down. "Bill! What should I do?"  
  
"There is a key somewhere. You should hurry before they come back." Bill tried to move his arm to point where the key should be, he couldn't, the chains stopping him.  
  
Dipper bit down on his lower lip in distress, turning his head in the direction Bill tried to gesture towards. He didn't see any indication that there was a key in the area, the space completely empty. _Somewhere? Where's somewhere?_ the boy mentally freaked out, already feeling a presence creeping closer to the door, ready to capture him before he could save anyone. He hurried over to the entrance, peering out the murky window. Shadows danced on the other side, like something was pacing or swimming or circling around them. He thought he could make out a figure but wasn't sure. "Who's coming?" he asked again, looking back at the others. "How much time do I have? What do they want with you? Where's the key?"  
  
"Calm down a bit and focus on looking before they catch you. The key is in this room. I promise," Bill told him, talking a bit more calmly to help the kid.  
  
He took a deep breath, walking back into the center of the room. Mabel was watching him with curiosity, looking suspiciously between him and Bill, who she obviously didn't recognize. Dipper didn't pay her much mind, focusing on his search. He scoured the floor, finding only dust and chipped wood until he accidentally tripped on a plank that was sticking up at an abnormal angle.  
  
"Huh?" he placed his fingers in the gap, peeling it open. A shiny metal key gleamed at him. He picked it up triumphantly. "Yes! Here it is!" Running over to the cages, Dipper tried to insert the key into Mabel's lock. It clicked and opened, the shackles coming free as well.  
  
"You did it, Dipper!" she congratulated, tackling him. He laughed, returning the embrace, as he went over to unlock Soos.  
  
"Dawg! That was amazing!" the handyman grinned, giving him a high-five and then meeting the boy's twin to exchange conversation.  
  
Dipper busied himself with Wendy next, releasing her to work on Stan's chains. "There. You're all out," he said once he was done. "Stan, you make sure no one gets in. I'm going to see if I can get Bill free."  
  
"Alright." Stan nodded and walked over to the door, looking out the tiny window. "Uh . . . Dipper . . . The figures seem to be coming closer. You might want to hurry," Stan warned and then braced against the door as somebody on the outside pounded on the door to get inside.  
  
Nodding in understanding, Dipper rushed to the dream demon's aid, standing before him. The boy looked over the magical chains in concern, frowning when he couldn't find a keyhole. "Bill, why isn't there a place to unlock you?" he asked, looking up at his face. "How am I going to release you?"  
  
"Heh . . . these are different of course. You have to say a spell while holding the key to unlock it. I'm not sure how long you have with those sirens trying to get in, but you can try. Say this: _Aufero_ , " Bill told him the Latin word, hoping he would have enough time to pronounce it correctly.  
  
Sirens? They're sirens? Dipper wondered distantly, his curiosity sparking even through his urgency. Shooing it away, he focused on the blond, letting his gaze travel over him to rest on Bill's bindings. _Au-fer-o . . ._ he practiced. That shouldn't be too hard to say. "Ready?" the tween asked, holding the key tightly in his hand.  
  
Bill nodded, "Yeah." Then before Dipper could cast the spell, the door burst open and Stan and Wendy were knocked back from holding the door. The sirens had pointy ears and scaly faces with black eyes. Their hands were webbed; their arms were covered in gray and blue scales. The sirens opened their mouths.  
  
"Everyone, plug your ears!" Bill yelled before they started to sing. Bill, being a demon, was immune to the singing.  
  
Mabel and Soos immediately slammed their hands over their ears, acting on their fear. Dipper was watching the creatures with brightly interested eyes, barely hearing Bill's warning. He'd never seen a siren in his life and frankly, he didn't expect them to look so feral. He was thinking they'd be mermaids of sorts, beautiful, not like savage monsters. He smothered his ears, though, not wanting to find out just how true the fairy-tales were. The key in his hand threatened to slip out, reminding him that Bill was still in chains. " _Aufero! AUFERO_!" he cried out, hoping it would be enough to release him even though the sirens were being a distraction.  
  
Bill was set free as the chains fell to the ground. The demon walked up to the leader of the group of sirens and punched it hard. It was a distraction for them to stop singing. "Run!" Bill said, grabbing Dipper and bolting out the door. Stan and Wendy followed, right behind them.  
  
Mabel could be heard even farther back, tugging a slow Soos along. Dipper didn't turn to look at them or the sirens despite his need for more information. He ran alongside Bill, feeling the older male's grip tight on his wrist. The act of heroism was a wonder to behold — especially since he'd been a villain not too long ago. Now the former triangle was helping Dipper escape with his friends and family, something he never would have considered possible before. _He's really changed . . ._ It made the twelve year-old smile. "T-thank you," the boy puffed, hurling himself over an empty crate that was blocking their path, "for helping us, Bill. It means . . . a lot."  
  
Bill nodded. "Yeah, there's a life boat somewhere around here." Bill found it and snapped his fingers, teleporting everyone into the lifeboat that he had thrown into the sea. "Now we just have to get home," he said and turned on the motor. Not far behind, the sirens dove in the water, turning into more mermaid like creatures.  
  
"Dude! That was awesome!" Soos grinned, touching the boat to make sure it was real. He was visibly excited at being teleported.  
  
Mabel wasn't so peppy. If it hadn't of been for the sirens trying to pursue, she would have definitely questioned Bill. "They're getting closer! And they look pretty angry!" the brunette warned, looking around desperately for something to boost their speed even though the motor was running. She found a few paddles tucked away in the back and grabbed one. "Everyone, paddle!" Mabel tossed one to each of them, sticking her own into the churning waters and rowing vigorously.  
  
Soos did the same, although not as quickly. Dipper just blinked at them, turning back to Bill with the object in his hands along with the key. He forgot he still had that. Putting the tiny metal thing in one of his vest pockets, he returned his attention to the blond. "They'll gain on us like this. Don't you have a spell or something that'll work?"  
  
"Maybe . . . I know a few. Would you help me?" Bill asked him, looking straight at the kid, yellow eye staring down at him. "Do you trust me?"  
  
Dipper frowned softly, unsure of how to answer. From the day's events alone he could tell that Bill had good intentions, at least when dealing with the sirens. He was sure that the former triangle wanted to help them escape and that anything he told Dipper to do would accomplish that. Especially since he'd performed spells for him before and those were perfectly fine. _Do I trust him?_  That seemed to be the question wanting to be left unanswered. "I-I . . . uh . . ." the boy started, brown bangs whipping in the wind as he cast a fearful glance at the approaching beasts before turning back to meet Bill's golden orbs. Something caught in his chest, pulling any rash statement down to his depths to be buried within him. "I'll do whatever it is that you need me to. I know that you won't let us down."  
  
Bill nodded. "Good. I need you to say a spell with me at the same time. It will help improve the attack. The spell is simple, you will just be calling upon nature, a simple element of lightning. I'm sure you know electricity conducts best in water. We could kill them quickly this way. The spell is: _Incantare: evoco fulmen!_ " Bill yelled as a bolt of lightning struck the waves close to the sirens. "You think you can do it at the same time as me?"  
  
"I think so," he responded, steadying his nerves. The others were still paddling furiously, unaware of the lightning blasts behind them. It was the thunder that created sound, after all. The light would do nothing to warn them of its danger apart from its brightness. Hopefully the spell wouldn't cause the boat to get struck, which would be an instant loss on their part. That's . . . probably why he asked for my trust. Focusing on his energy, Dipper tested himself, _"Incantare: evoco fulmen_!" A shock of white pierced the heavens, landing with a electrifying blow to the tip of a wave near the sirens. He managed not to cringe away from it, wanting to be brave. "Ready when you are, Bill."  
  
Bill nodded and grabbed the boy's hand to gain more energy together. "On three. One! Two! Three!" Both of them yelled the spell at the exact same time. " _Incantare: evoco fulmen!"_  
  
A huge blast of lightning came from the sky, blinding white as it struck the waves. The water sparked and crackled as all the sirens got electrocuted and burnt to a crisp. Luckily, the ocean scent overpowered the stench of the burnt creatures.  
  
Dipper watched with wide eyes as the sirens were reduced to bubbling forms, their ashes being torn away from the remains of their bodies to fly away in the wind or get carried away by the ocean's currents. Absently, he gripped Bill's hand tighter, trying to use the other's warmth as a tether to his sanity. The gruesome images swirled in front of his eyes even as he looked away, making his stomach roll inside him. _We're safe now_ , he reminded himself, pressing past the guilt of helping to kill so many mythical beings. _They can't hurt people anymore. I should be happy. But . . . why do I feel so bad about it?_  
  
"Woah! Did you see that?" Mabel exclaimed, stopping her efforts to stare behind them. "Siren guts are going everywhere! That was crazy!"  
  
"I dunno, dude," Soos bowed his head, a hand over his belly. "I think I just lost my appetite. And that's always there. Gross."  
  
Dipper felt that guilt push at him again and he held onto Bill's hand so hard that his fingers started to hurt. "I . . . did that, didn't I?"  
  
"I helped you . . . but you did what had to be done. You shouldn't feel bad . . ." Bill said, noticing the kid's discomfort. He also felt the grip on his hand tighten. Bill squeezed softly back, trying to tell him everything was alright.  
  
The boy was silent for a moment, listening to the lapping of the waves against the boat's rutting motor and the background chatter that was muffled by the breeze. His eyes traveled across the sea, a darkness in them that was being lifted by Bill's reassuring words. Dipper left his hand in the blond's even as he calmed, finding a strange relief in having a tangible connection with him. _Maybe he's right,_ the tween tried to convince himself. _Bill really did help me save the others . . . Without his advice and knowledge we most likely wouldn't have made it. With the key and the warnings, diverting the sirens' attentions, his magic . . ._  
  
Dipper felt himself lean against Bill's side, his head not even reaching to the former triangle's shoulder. He was tired. And drained. And . . . he knew that that last spurt of loyalty was enough to completely earn his trust. Trust no one . . . The Author must've been mistaken. "Bill . . ." the twelve year-old breathed, tilting his head upwards to watch the clouds drift by, vibrant oranges and pinks from the sunset making way for a starlit night. "I think . . . I trust you now."  
  
"That's good. I need your trust for the future. Dark times are coming. The only way to survive is to trust me. Goodnight Dipper." Bill waved his other hand, making the dream disappear.  
  
The last thing Dipper could grasp before his mind blacked out was a single word: trust. A smile painted his lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Dipper sat at the dinner table, tired from the long day's work. His collection of cash paid off Wendy's debt already, with a couple bucks to spare. It still wasn't enough to fulfil the goal Bill's set for him, though. That would take much more. _Speaking of Bill . . ._ Dipper frowned, not having heard a word from the triangle since his dream. He had awoken rather shocked, remembering that Bill wasn't yet human and that the entire siren thing had been a dream. A wacky, extreme, slightly infuriating dream. He was only a bit suspicious as to why Bill would pull that stunt off but the feelings of reliance and friendliness were radiating strongly from his foggy memories. He could say that even though he was tricked he still trusted the demon. Maybe the dream was his way to prove that he cared. Hopefully it'd really be so.

Mabel sat down next to him, a bag of gummies in her hands. He flashed her a smile, waiting for Grunkle Stan to bring the food.

 _Did you like your dream?_ Bill asked, appearing back in his head. Stan brought over the plates with food; it might be slightly burnt but it wasn't horrible. He handed the plates to Dipper and Mabel.

Dipper dug his fork into the plate of food, only half surprised that Bill decided to show up just then. Swallowing a not-so-tasty morsel, the brown-haired boy wondered how to answer the question. _If you mean to ask if I enjoyed it, it's a partial answer, really, he said in response. Having my friends and family in imminent danger isn't what I'd call fun, but I did like the adventure. And you taught me a cool spell. So, yeah, maybe._ Taking another bite and chewing thoughtfully, he chose to say what he'd been dying to mention since the dream. _I appreciate you showing me the more heroic side of you, but I'd rather you not do it by tricking me into believing I'm awake anymore. I know what your human form should look like. Anything you do in my mind looking like him is only going to confuse me. So could you please keep to your triangle self? I would like to know when I'm dreaming. It's just . . . please._

 _Yeah, yeah. Fine. I was having fun though. But I'll keep to the triangle form. Plus I'm more powerful as a triangle anyway. Way more spells I can do easier than in human form,_ Bill said. _And I know you are interested in magic._

 _Thanks,_ Dipper sighed, although quiet enough that Mabel didn't notice. _As long as I know I'm dreaming then I won't mind doing things like that again. Except, could you try leaving my family out of it next time? I'll still be entertaining to you; I promise._ He cleaned up half his plate, not paying any attention to his twin and Stan.

_Fine. I do still need entertainment so you'd better think of another idea that is fun!_

Stan stared at Dipper, noticing the kid was very quiet and seemed to be deep in thought. He wondered what the boy could be thinking about.

 _Well, I can try . . ._ Dipper glanced up by chance, blinking at seeing his great uncle looking at him so intently. "Grunkle Stan?" he started, having a nervous suspicion that he had heard his conversation with Bill, although he knew it was impossible. "Am I . . . uh . . . should I be doing something right now?"

Mabel punched him playfully in the shoulder, interjecting before Stan could speak, "Yeah, you should be making yourself presentable for the sleepover!"

He blanched. _That's today. I forgot. How did I forget?_ "Mabel, I'm not going to be there for that. Those are your friends."

She rolled her eyes with a disbelieving smile. "You're coming one way or another, bro-face. We're gonna give you relationship advice! Help you with your crush!"

"I don't have a crush!"

The brunette didn't lose her smile. "Step three: Denial. You're getting far in this! Wow, Dipper! I'm impressed!"

The tween made a face, wanting to smack her in his frustration. I am so done. "Ugh, Mabel . . . I do not have a crush anymore, okay? So please, please leave me alone and go play some games with your friends or something when they come over. I don't want to deal with this."

"Oh, so it's _that_ kind of crush."

Dipper groaned, facepalming. "I'm going to go upstairs, thank you. Bye." Standing up, he grabbed his plate and left without a word, eating the last few bites as he went. Mabel was giggling behind him.

"Well . . . that was weird." Stan muttered and stood up. He went and cleaned the rest of the dishes, before sitting down on the couch.

The rest of the evening passed without incident, Dipper enjoying himself while he buried his face in a good book. It was the one he'd been reading the night before and didn't finish, having fallen asleep. That was when . . . Bill gave him that siren dream. He couldn't say he wasn't glad that he did. Finding his thoughts wandering far from the novel's story-line, the tween marked the page he was on — three-hundred and thirty-four, a notable accomplishment — and set the book aside, casting a sideways glance at the small digital clock he put on the table. It's already eight-thirty? Mabel's friends should be here by now . . . Dipper bit his lip, debating whether or not to try and find his sister. Maybe it's safer in here . . . but if they come in then I'll be trapped. And if they're waiting to ambush me on the other side . . . His options were limited. _There's no way I'm getting out of this, is there?_

 _There's always teleporting. Don't forget that. Although, that might not be the best idea, unless you want to show off,_ Bill laughed. _Now that would be awesome and funny!_

 _You think?_ Dipper grinned at the thought. It would be pretty cool if he could teleport every which way at his will but since his previous experience with it had been somewhat strained — not to mention risky — he didn't want to press it. _I guess showing off won't be very effective . . . Sorry, Bill. Maybe soon we can practice teleporting so I can get better at it._ Starting towards the door, he put his hand on the knob, lifting his eyebrows in alarm when it began turning under his grip. "Oh no . . ." He lunged away just as it flung open, barely missing getting hit in the head with a chunk of wood. "Ah! Mabel! You almost —"

"Everyone, get him before he escapes!" his sister's voice rang out in the room two seconds before she tackled him to the ground and pinned his chest to the floor, standing on him with her shoe. A separate pair of hands came down over his wrists, feminine and small.

The immobilized brunet looked up with a bitter gleam in his eyes, spitting out her name as if it were a curse, "Candy."

The Korean-speaking girl smiled amusedly down at him, only seeming partially ashamed. "I apologize for the method, Dipper, but we've got to help you with your crush. At least the romance tipping will be fun when we start it!"

"Yes, very fun," Mabel added with a laugh, putting more of her body's weight on her brother when he tried to get up. He fell back down with a huff, the air knocked from his chest.

"You should not try to leave. Grenda is tough when it comes to boys," Candy said matter-of-factly, nodding towards the door, where he was sure the monstrous female was standing, probably guarding the exit.

"I . . . ugh, fine, " Dipper gave in, finding it hard to breathe with all the extra weight. "Just let me go and I'll stay." The shoe on his back didn't let up.

"You've gotta promise, bro," his twin insisted. "Promise with your life and then we'll let you get up. And Grenda can still smash your face if you try to leave." He didn't doubt it.

"Yeah . . . Yeah, I . . . promise with my life. Okay? You can get off of me now."

Mabel nodded to her friend after testing his sincerity, his hands and everything else free to move again. He jumped up, cracking his back. "Ow . . . Mabel, did you have to tackle me that hard?"

"Yes. Yes I did."

Dipper fought the urge to roll his eyes, sitting down on his bed to show he wasn't going to leave. Candy and Mabel made themselves comfortable on the floor. He cast a nervous glance at Grenda, wanting to know if he was safe. _That girl's muscles, though . . . I really don't want to get on her bad side._

Grenda had the normal expression on her face, not angry or happy, kinda like "meh". She trusted Mabel, and if she told her to punch Dipper, Grenda would do it.

 _Hmm . . . I think I will just watch this play out . . ._ Bill said, then he went silent, watching.

 _Glad that you're so considerate,_ the boy responded sarcastically to Bill, looking back at his sister.

"Alright, since you won't tell us who you're crushing on, then at you can at least tell us what you're looking for in a girl," Mabel begun carefully, tipping her head for him to reply.

"I'm not looking for anything. I don't have any interest in anybody right now," he said quickly. "Do we really have to do this?"

"I'll call Grenda!" the brunette singsonged, gesturing to her bulky friend.

Dipper's blood ran cold. "Uh . . . I think I would want her to be nice to me and care about my opinions. And we should have the same interests. And . . . yeah."

Candy grinned. "That sounds like a good choice. Who is like that, though?"

Mabel tipped her head. "Not sure . . . Oh! Are you into hot girls? Like, hot girls?"

Dipper flushed immediately, backing away slightly. "That's um . . . maybe? No? I'd rather not . . ."

"He is!" his twin exclaimed, sharing an excited smile with her friend. "Now I've got some clues . . . What about blondes? Pacifica is blonde, but you said you wasn't into her . . . I know you like them older because of your crush on Wendy . . . Hmm."

"N-no! Don't jump to anything! I don't like anyone. Nobody. Especially not Pacifica. She's a good friend, that's all. And I'm over Wendy. Completely." He tried to be convincing.

"A mystery girl," the black-haired tween commented with a slow breath. Candy turned her head to look at the other guest. "Any ideas, Grenda?"

"Hmm . . . is she strong?" Grenda said. "Oh! And violent?" She asked the boy. She looked at Mabel, making sure she was doing this right.

Mabel gave a shrug, tilting her head at Dipper in curiosity. "Well, are you?"

"No, I am not into Grenda," he supplied, figuring out the implication immediately. "Definitely not."

"That's kinda disappointing . . ." his twin murmured, resulting in a shocked expression from her brother.

"Hey! What? That's just weird!" Dipper frowned.

Mabel only winked, adding a comment to her large friend, "Don't worry, Grenda; you've still got that gorgeous Austrian guy from Pacifica's party."

"Yes, Miriam was such a handsome one. You're lucky," Candy giggled.

Dipper sat awkwardly, forced to listen to their conversation that was suddenly being redirected to a topic he couldn't join in. Because he was certainly not interested in talking about how attractive other guys were. _This is what I get for letting myself be trapped in a girl's sleep-over . . ._ He tried not to gag.

"Yeah!" Grenda nodded. "He is," she agreed happily.

"He gave you his phone number, right?" Mabel grinned. "Have you called him yet? You can use Grunkle Stan's office phone if you want!"

The other girl beamed, clapping her hands in excitement. "You should, Grenda! It would be fun."

"Sure." Grenda nodded and smiled with her friends.

"Let's do it!" the brunette yelled loudly, pumping an eager fist in the air. "It'll be so romantic!"

"Ooh, but what will Grenda talk about? Miriam will want to have a proper conversation. This will be like a first date but not a first date," Candy pointed out.

"Right, right," Mabel tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Hmmmmm . . . Hmmm. . ."

"Uh, Mabel?" Dipper coughed out, still sitting uncomfortably as they spoke. "Can I . . . Can I go now?"

"No way, bro!" she denied, shaking her head. "We're not done with you yet! I think you need to listen to the masters at flirting. We'll show you exactly how to win yourself a match!"

"But . . . I'm a . . . guy," he cringed in mild disgust, imagining the torture of listening Grenda moon up to her fancy boyfriend.

"Guy, girl, same thing!" his twin pushed his protest away, waving a careless hand. "Besides, you're close enough to being a girl. Grenda is more manly than you and look where she is!"

"I . . . guess . . ." Dipper muttered, feeling rather self-conscious. "I'm still a boy, though. A young, growing man. It should at least make a slight difference."

"Nope! You've still gotta learn the same techniques either way! Trust me, Dip-Dop." The twelve year-old female stood with a quirk of her lips, cheeks lifting. She pulled her friend to her feet.

"Alright, I'll walk . . . on my own . . ." the boy begun, standing cautiously. Maybe I can still get away from them when we're on the way.

"Grenda! Help me carry him!" Mabel shouted the order, throwing herself at her brother and securing his noodle arms.

"Ow, hey! That's not fair!" Dipper cried out, getting pulled backwards. "I said I'd walk!"

"Sure, bro," she replied, "but we've gotta do this just in case. To the phone!"

"The phone!" Grenda pumped her fist and helped to pull Dipper downstairs to find the phone.

"I'll show you where to go! We're gonna have to walk through the shop." Mabel led the way, thus dragging Dipper down the stairs with him facing the opposite direction, trying not to trip and fall.

He kept his feet moving, nervous and uncomfortable. _Bill? Where are you when I need you?_ Dipper worried, feeling himself get shoved around a corner. _I know you're watching! Help! I can't handle this!_ The employee door was pushed open by Candy and the girl held it there so her friends and their captive could pass. They were almost there.

_Bill . . . Bill . . ._

_What do you want me to do, kid? Make them all fall asleep? Unless you want to teleport or some other spell?_ the demon asked him. _Personally, I think this is rather entertaining, although, getting a bit boring._

At this point he didn't care much about keeping his secret spells to himself, getting far too close to a horrible situation for his liking. _Why not? Do anything! Everything! Really, I'm looking for slightly more than moral support right now._ Dipper bit down on his lip on accident when Mabel yanked him in Stan's office, Candy locking the door shut behind them with a key she found on the desk. _Oh great_ , the boy groaned when she pocketed it at Mabel's signal.

"Okay, you can have your arms back, Dip! But don't even think about moving!" his sister released him and he quickly rubbed away the redness her grip had left.

"Ouch . . ." Dipper scowled after getting pushed into a seat. "You didn't have to be so rough."

Mabel ignored him, taking a spot beside Candy near the phone. She beckoned Grenda over. "Dipper, watch and learn as we show you the expertise of talking to a date! Grenda, you ready?"

Grenda nodded, "Yeah. But one thing. I forgot the phone number. Do you remember it?" She asked.

 _Fine. Sleeping it is!_ Bill laughed. He snapped his fingers as the girls fell asleep in front of Dipper. _Now you can get the key and walk out. They will wake up in the morning, thinking that they probably fell asleep while talking with that boy or whatever._

Dipper's eyes opened wide, half in relief and the other in anticlimactic disappointment. Not that he was disappointed. No, getting out of the situation would be blissful. The only downside was that he was expecting his extreme worry and terror to be because of something legitimate, not just this get-together where everyone flopped to the ground in slumber. Even if Bill hadn't of ignited that particular course of action, he was sure that the call never would've happened, seeing as Grenda herself wasn't in possession of the number. _If I were an obsessive, boy-crazy girl like her, I would have memorized the number or at least kept it with me at all times._ _Grenda must not be the brightest light out there, huh?_ he mused to himself, standing up to tiptoe around an unsuspecting twin sister. _Especially if I were planning to agree to talk to him again at a party._ Bending over a loudly-snoring and very masculine female, Dipper reached into Candy's pocket, carefully pulling out the key. He felt a weird sense of déjà-vu. Backing away towards the door, he unlocked it, placing the key on Grunkle Stan's desk where it belonged. Also, he figured that they might want it later and locking them in would be — however satisfying — a very bad idea. He distantly hoped that Bill making them fall asleep wouldn't ruin their party. Mabel hadn't even had a chance to eat all the snacks she was planning to, a piece of information that he knew would tug at her heart when her friends left. A binge-eating, crying sister wasn't as fun to have around as it may seem. Even more so when it was Dipper's fault that things didn't turn out the way they should have. He closed the door, tasting freedom in the empty gift shop. _So . . ._ The twelve year-old boy tried to smile, not sure what to do. Going to bed would've been great, but he REALLY didn't want to deal with the kind of dreams he'd be having if he didn't get his thoughts sorted out properly. Bill would probably wear him out because of that. And know that he was doing it, too. _Are you . . . Do you have any plans right now? I kinda want to stay up for a while longer and I don't think it'd be safe to go out into town this late. Maybe you can go do your thing for about hour and we can meet up in a dream again. That's cool with you, right?_

 _I guess. It is getting dark and nightmares are kinda my thing for the people of this town. That is, unless you'd prefer me to stay. I can always do nightmares right as you fall asleep. After all, it takes an hour for you humans to fully enter REM sleep and start dreaming._ Bill said, shrugging in the kid's head. It didn't matter, either way, Bill could still get done what he wanted to.

 _Uh, I would like to have a dream, please,_ Dipper attempted, walking back into the living portion of the Mystery Shack. _So you can have fun terrorizing other people's minds for approximately three hours I won't be able to be in a dream with you._ He made it up the staircase, going into the bedroom. _I'll make sure that you'll have fun, Bill. I really will. And actually, I'm willing to do more things if I know I'm dreaming, so you can pretty much start up any adventure and I'll cooperate._ He took a seat on his covered mattress, lying down comfortably on top of the bedspread. Once Bill left then he'd have to ponder his existence for a while. The last hour had been a testimony he'd have an extremely hard time forgetting. _Later, then?_

 _Yeah, I'll see ya later then, Kid! Bye._ And with that Bill left, disappearing from Dipper's mind all together.

The boy let out a tired sigh as soon as Bill's presence disappeared, his mind crashing from holding back so many of his thoughts. Every time he talked with the dream demon he had to stop himself from thinking about most things he wouldn't normally say. Not really because of Bill — he trusted him to a point — but simply because it only seemed right. Taking off his blue and white pine tree hat, he let his messy brown hair fall loosely onto his pillowcase. His mind wandered to Mabel and her friends, lingering on the questions they had asked him. "I can't believe I let myself get dragged into that," Dipper muttered, hearing the echo of the past ringing in his head.

At least he didn't say anything regretful. They still didn't have a clue as to who he could be interested in. _And I'd rather it stay that way._ It wasn't that he did have a crush, no, not one person captured his interest the way Wendy had. He would just rather not be pestered about his relationships in the future. Going through another crush would be unbearable for him.

B _esides, who would ever like me? I'm boring and sweaty and awkward. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out._ He rolled over to his side, staring at his research-filled wall with troubled eyes, arms hugging his stomach. _A bunch of other people have it good. They don't have to worry about these things. Even . . . Even Bill doesn't have to worry about them._ Dipper remembered what the demon looked like in human form, causing a knot of emotion from inside of him. _He's exciting and smart and . . . well, handsome. I don't know how an annoying, maniacal triangle guy can ever be handsome, but he is._ The twelve year-old squeezed himself tighter, curling his legs up in front of him. How Bill became the subject was a mystery to him, but he found his thoughts wandering in that direction and didn't stop them. _He . . . He's all the things I could never be. Even Mabel would agree. He has a way of words. I'm sure flirting comes naturally to him. And he's older than me and blond and I bet a bunch of girls would call him hot if they saw him. Bill's so much more clever than me and knows a bunch about everything and thinks fast and is super fun to be around when he's happy. And his smile is bright and he's so . . . amazing despite his crazy obsessions and scary deals. Bill is lucky._ Dipper felt a slight blush dust his cheeks, a feeling he couldn't quite pinpoint tugging at his chest. _I don't know why he bothers with spending time with me. I'm not cool. I'm not special. How am I supposed to entertain him? How are we ever supposed to . . . be friends? Why doesn't he just leave me?_ He felt tears well at the bottom of his vision, wanting to spill out. Dipper held them back. Bill was strong. Bill was better than him. Almost in every way.

 _Once I make him a body he'll probably do that. He won't need me anymore to get what he wants. Because there's no way he could actually want to spend his time with me._ The tears escaped, rolling down his too-round cheeks. He sniffed, wiping them away with his hand. _I'm just Dipper Pines. A twelve year-old boy with no talents and no looks. Bill Cipher . . . he has everything._ Dipper frowned, burying his face in the covers. His mind raged with sadness and disgust and longing and something else, all swirling together and confusing. He didn't move from the spot. It wasn't long before he was silenced by the smothering hand of slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

He knew he was dreaming as soon as he found himself somewhere other than his bed. Dipper looked around him, the cozy interiors of the Mystery Shack living room surrounding the boy. It looked nearly identical to the real deal apart from the warped hallway to the side of him, front door gone and the staircase replaced by a couch. He breathed in a ragged breath, still somber from crying, and called out for a certain dream demon he knew would appear, "Bill? You . . . You there?" For a second, Dipper stood stiffly, having a hard time keeping his nerves intact. He really hoped Bill had been somewhere far away while he was thinking, because having a guy with a full ego believing that he was secretly worshipping him would be terrible. And also . . . Dipper didn't want him to get any ideas. Especially ones dealing with throwing the boy away or making him feel any worse than he already was. Taking a seat in Grunkle Stan's empty chair, the brown-headed tween tried again, "B-bill? You can . . . show up now." He became suddenly restless, anxious that Bill actually did think he was no fun and decided to quit hanging out with him. It would have made the old Dipper Pines glad. No longer. "Bill?"

"Heh. I'm back now, Pine Tree!" Bill appeared once again in his usual form. No more human, just as he had promised. "You should be glad to know that the annoying brat, Gideon, is having wonderful nightmares!" The demon cheered. It seemed he still held a grudge against Gideon for breaking the deal.

"That's . . . great. Serves him right," Dipper commented truthfully, feeling some of his timidness disappear. It was a huge relief seeing the demon floating in front of him, done with his business and ready for whatever fun he had in store for the night. Confidence somewhat renewed, Dipper tried not to dwell on his earlier thoughts, instead smiling at the classy triangle. Bill was, indeed, very classy. It was strange that the twelve year-old never cared much about it before. Now it stuck out with a near heart-wrenching obviousness. "I'm happy that you showed up. I was . . . getting a little worried you wouldn't."

"Why wouldn't I? I couldn't just ditch my favorite human. After all, we made a deal. And by demon law, I can't break them . . ." Bill shrugged. "Anyway, what fun do I get to have tonight?" he asked excited.

 _Favorite?_ Dipper seemed to be caught on that, touched and surprised and disbelieving at the same time. _I'm his . . . favorite?_ He felt himself heat up from warmth and pride and quickly submerged it. _Bill probably doesn't actually mean it. He'd want to be on my good side. But . . . I want to believe it. I'd like to._ The tween blinked, trying to focus. "Oh, uh, I guess I didn't plan this out so well, did I?" Dipper grinned sheepishly, standing from his seat to look around at the mostly enclosed space. _This is my dream, so I should be able to do what I want with it. Like . . ._ He focused hard, staring at the wall where the door should be. It suddenly erupted with glowing runes and a strange noise sounded loudly before dying away, the wall crumbling into dust, leaving a gaping hole. "Wanna explore my dream?" he offered with a shrug. "We can see what I can come up with along the way, if you'd like."

"Sure. Sounds adventurous and entertaining!" Bill said and floated down closer to follow the boy. "You lead the way."

Dipper smiled at him before walking forward, clearing his mind. As the hole got closer, the boy felt a tug of curiosity, wondering what wonderful and weird lands laid beyond the illusional Mystery Shack. Once outside, he was pleasantly surprised to find that they were not in the typical location, the trees and small town of Gravity Falls gone. In its place was a world of scientific fascination, with towering skyscrapers made of untold substances and smaller buildings in strange shapes, some decorated with magical-looking gizmos and glowing, symbolic lights. Even the grass was different, short, gleaming and always moving, like a three-dimensional electric mat of sorts. The pavement was actually made of an extensive collection of gemstones, some of which Dipper had never seen before and were probably not even real.

He took it all in with awe. "Woah, what is this place?" he asked, stepping onto a path to travel down one of the streets. "It's so . . . technologically advanced. And cool." The tween beamed, seeing what looked like a small portal the size of his hand. He poked a finger in it, wondering what it did, and exclaimed in astonishment when something small touched him on the shoulder. Turning his head to look, he saw his lost digit suspended in the air. Dipper tried to tap himself again, happily seeing it move at his will. That mystery solved, he laughed, retreated his finger from the portal and watched the body part behind him disappear. "Talk about impossibility," he chuckled afterwards, glancing back at Bill. "This is really awesome!"

Bill just shrugged. "It's your mindscape, kid. Anything is possible." He didn't look really impressed, but he thought it was cool. "Most people aren't aware during their dreams, so they never get to visit their mindscapes . . . except if I'm there."

"I'm glad you're here, then," Dipper said with joyful appreciation. _My mindscape is amazing. If anything is possible . . . there's just so much that can be done._ Continuing down the path, the boy marveled at the sights, thinking up spectacular uses for each of them. No part of the town was the same, every contraption different. Even knowing it was all a fantasy, he found it mind-blowing. "So, what do you like to do for fun, Bill?" Dipper started, genuinely interested.

"I thought I told you already . . . Hmm . . ." Bill then shrugged as he wasn't sure if he had already said it. "Anyway, I like to make deals, manipulate humans, oh and don't forget giving nightmares to people all over the world!"

"Yeah, well, you did, sort of," he chuckled awkwardly, looking up at the dream demon. "I mean . . . other things. Like, ones that I could probably partake in with you. That aren't terrifying or masochistic."

"Hmm. . . Not sure. I like magic though, but I'm still a demon, kid. I don't like boring human activities . . ." Bill said and shrugged. "Magic, nightmares, dreams, reading minds . . . yeah, that's about it. Killing people too when I can. Pain is awesome . . . those are all demon things though." He tried to think of something else, but nothing came up.

 _Oh . . ._ Dipper bit back his disappointment, turning his eyes from the triangle to rest on the shiny surface beneath him. Everything seemed a shade less vibrant all of a sudden. _Is practicing spells the only thing we can do together and have fun? Is he really that opposite from me that he can't enjoy what I do?_ The boy felt his earlier misery threaten to return. "Bill . . ." he began, wanting to ask but completely afraid to. "Why do you spend time with me?"

"Well . . . um . . . I dunno really. I don't like going to far away from Gravity Falls and besides the author, you are the smartest and most interesting person around here. I guess you're someone to talk to and have fun with, ya know, making deals . . ." Bill floated down, his feet touching the ground as his cane appeared. "I suppose you are right . . . I am lonely." The last part came out soft and quiet, almost a whisper. It was true, everyone hated him, though he supposed it didn't matter. _I don't care! I don't care that people hate me! I hate them back! I don't care . . ._ That was a lie and Bill knew it.

Dipper heard it, though, but only barely. _Bill Cipher's . . . lonely?_ The confirming realization made his heart hurt, strangely. It was in a similar way he'd felt for Pacifica back at the mansion, except this time it was . . . more, somehow. He didn't like it, the intense sympathy conflicting with his other feelings. But it was also refreshing, in a way. "You don't have to be . . ." Dipper breathed out, sounding much too sincere and concerned. As if instinctively, the boy stepped closer, opening his arms wide in welcome, wondering distantly if Bill would receive the embrace. "You're not a bad guy and I've seen that you're trustworthy. And . . . maybe we could be friends. You don't have them, I know . . . Though you could still try, right?" He still held his arms out, wanting to make the dream demon feel better. "Bill, despite our differences and our damaged past, I like you. Won't you give friendship a shot?"

"I like ya too, kid. And uh . . . friends sounds really nice." Bill stared at the boy's arms. "A hug?" he asked slowly, unsure exactly what he meant by the gesture. "I'd give ya one, but my angles are sharp." The demon laughed at his own pun. "This is the mindscape and I can do whatever I want here." Bill changed slowly into the human form, just like the one in Dipper's dreams. "Now you can give free hugs, Pine Tree," he grinned.

Dipper flushed for some reason, taking in Bill's appearance after he changed. Even though the dream demon promised to stay in his triangle form, the boy let that slip his mind since he knew he was dreaming. Also . . . it felt kind of good to see Bill's beautiful illusion of the body he wanted. Dipper returned the smile. "Yeah, I guess I can." Closing the distance between them in hardly a second, the tween wrapped his arms around Bill's waist, cheek resting on the blond's belly. The suit's fabric was warm and surprisingly soft. Dipper blushed from the thought, holding Bill slightly tighter, although not enough that he noticed. _We're friends . . ._ the boy continued to beam, insanely happy. _Bill and I . . . are friends._ He thought it would be impossible.

Bill just lightly hugged the boy back, still a bit hesitant. Though, the demon allowed a smile to form on his lips, he was happy. "Yeah . . . Friends. Pine Tree, what exactly do friends do?" It was obvious the demon had no idea what to do or how to act as a friend, he had only had one, a long time ago. _Thousands of years . . . Only two people, both humans, asked to be my friends. I'm gonna end up hurting him. Not exactly like with Stanford, though._ He allowed his thoughts to wander a bit.

Dipper felt the comfortable weight of Bill's arms around him, feeling weirdly satisfied because of it. Allowing the moment to last a bit longer, the boy thought over the question, leaning into the embrace for just a moment before breaking the hug, arms pulling away from the blond. Once there was enough space between them that he couldn't feel the former triangle's body heat, the tween replied, "Friends usually hang out together and have fun and stuff. They usually like to spend their free time with the other person — or demon — and supports them with companionship and sometimes advice or something else. It's kinda . . . a bonding thing, I guess. Friendship is a really good thing, especially when it lasts. Even though it sounds dumb the way I've said it . . ." Dipper, instantly embarrassed, quickly looked away to glance at the non-judgmental dream city. He was sure he messed everything up. Almost positive.

Bill smiled still, "Actually, that was a nice description, Pine Tree. I suppose we were already doing a few of those things before now, like I was helping you with magic and staying with you in your mind." The demon sighed. "And I promised you I would stay in my demon form. Would you like me to switch back?" he asked, looking down at the boy.

Dipper returned Bill's gaze, in disbelief. _H-how did that go so well? And does he want me to tell him what to do?_ The situation seemed even more impossible. _If I wake up in the morning and find out that I'd conjured up a fake Bill Cipher for this dream then I'm really going to flip._ Focusing his thoughts, which were already astray, the tween looked over the blond's body in consideration. _Should Bill change back?_ He had to admit that this form was more comfortable to be around — extremely comfortable, to be exact — but he didn't want to get . . . distracted. Which makes no sense. Because there's no reason to be. It's probably how he's dressed. Or because of his unnatural, glimmering, golden orb or flawless skin or perfect — he cut himself off, face reddening. He was not going there again. Not ever.

"Um . . ." Dipper began with uncertainty, making eye-contact with Bill in attempt to stop his mind from wandering. "I'd rather you be yourself, but I guess you can do whatever you want, really. It doesn't matter if you look like a human as long as you show me your demon form at the start of every dream, as you promised. So . . . So I don't get confused, you know? If you do that then there's no reason for me to boss you around. I mean, uh, it's your choice. I want you to have fun too. That's what friends are supposed to do. They enjoy each other's company." Dipper smiled at that, hoping he covered up any mistakes or awkwardness with the addition.

"Heh. Okay," Bill said, choosing to ignore the kid's thoughts. He appreciated the compliments, but he decided not to say anything. "Hey Pine Tree, want some deer teeth?" The demon smirked as a bunch of teeth appeared in his hands. "It's a gift. That's what friends do, right? Give gifts?"

"Actually, uh, I never said that," Dipper blinked, feeling a strange mixture of amusement and disgust at seeing Bill's offering. But what do I have to lose? This is a dream. Tentatively, he took one of them from the former triangle, admittedly impressed by the realism of them. "This is actually kinda cool, in a weird and gross way," the boy commented, squinting at the object. "So . . . uh, thanks? One illusional tooth is enough for me, I'm sure."

"Who said it was an illusion?" The demon grinned, and winked, or tried to wink with only one eye. "Check your pocket when you wake up. I'm sure you'll be happy. It's morning and I have to go. Remember, Reality is an illusion the universe is a hologram, buy gold, BYE!" Bill yelled his signature saying as he disappeared, leaving Dipper to wake up.

The techy dream town around him came out of focus all of a sudden and he found his eyes opening in the Mystery Shack, mind fresh with the disappointment of Bill having to leave. _We didn't even do anything, really . . ._ The boy let out a sigh, shaking away the remains of his drowsiness as he sat up in bed.

His hand reached under the covers for the pocket in his shorts, curious to find out if the dream demon had been telling the truth. Fingers wrapped around a small object. Its surface matched perfectly with the tooth he had held in his dream. Dipper pulled it out to reveal in the light, smiling faintly at the off-white molar. It wasn't the most pleasurable gift he'd received, but it was definitely special. He rolled his thumb over the slightly-worn texture, thinking of Bill, his friend. The brunet couldn't stop his beaming. Stashing it back in his pocket, Dipper got up to ready himself for the day. But not without a few warm seconds of whispered thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

Mabel was sitting on the living room floor, grooming Waddles with a thin-bristled hairbrush. The brunette's back was turned when Dipper walked over, although she took in a heavy breath when his footsteps echoed through the hall.

"Mabel?" the boy began tentatively, not sure if he should get much closer. Sisters on edge were very unpredictable. "Good morning. Is . . . um . . . How was the sleep-over?"

The girl turned around to meet his gaze, her expression not hostile, to Dipper's relief. "It was fun, bro-bro. Candy and Grenda left earlier today."

"Yeah? Did they?" he responded rather awkwardly. "That's . . . okay, I guess. Good." He was glad he didn't ruin things for them with Bill making them fall asleep and all, but he still felt bad about it. Summer was almost over and soon Mabel wouldn't be able to see her friends as often - perhaps not until they returned to Gravity Falls whenever their parents found it suitable. He had cost his sibling one more opportunity to enjoy her time. Or, half an opportunity, since they'd been doing things for a while.

Mabel perked up just then, releasing her pig to let it scamper about the room. "Whatever, Dipper. I wanna know something, though. How did you escape? We had a plan! And I don't remember talking to Grenda's new boyfriend before we fell asleep. What'd you do?"

"I . . . uh, you . . . Well," the tween coughed, absent-mindedly slipping his hand into his pocket to toy with the tooth Bill gave him.

His twin looked at Dipper suspiciously, her glossed lips pressed together in thought. It was easy to tell when she had an idea, eyes brightening suddenly. "Did you have someone else hypnotize us? Someone magical? I'll bet anything that you did, so there's no use hiding! Who was it?"

Her theory nearly startled him into spilling the beans, but he held back, thinking of any possible explanation other than Bill to fit the description. His sister was just too educated in the town's mysteries to trick with a simple "You were tired." excuse.

"Dipper. Dipper!"

"Fine! I'll tell you," he huffed, throwing up one of his arms to show his exasperation. If he were to keep Bill's secret then he'd have to make up a lie. And fast. "I found a bit of sleeping powder last time we were mystery hunting. I took the last bit of it to keep for emergencies. Thought that if you guys didn't know than I would be able to use it since there wasn't much. Had to . . . um, get out of that room somehow. I hope you don't mind."

She seemed to consider him for a moment. "Maybe, Dipping Sauce . . . Sure. I still think you need romantic advice, though! You're not getting out of that! I will find out who you're crushing on and I will help you get them to agree to a date! Have it on my word as the future president of the USA!" She declared the last part with conviction.

"You do know that being an official congressman doesn't mean you're going to become president, right? Plus, with all the new laws and stuff I don't think anyone out of Gravity Falls will listen to Trembly."

Mabel blew him a raspberry, frowning, "Don't ruin my fresh spirit! I've got a campaign all set up. It'll happen."

"Uh-huh," he responded disbelievingly, glancing back the way he came. "I'm going to go and get something to eat for breakfast. Later, Mabel."

She waved him off and he walked towards the kitchen, feeling accomplished. _This lying thing is turning out much better than I expected. I just hope it doesn't backfire on me._ Bill had best be glad.

 _That was good lying there, Pine Tree! Nice job. I know you feel bad, but this is for your new friend_. Bill's voice returned as per usual.

 _Right_ , Dipper replied halfheartedly, though the mention of their friendship partnered with praise made him puff up slightly. He was prepared to carry out his side of the deal, no matter how many times he had to make up white lies. White lies. Even their newfound companionship wasn't enough for Dipper to risk his family's trust beyond a certain level. It just wouldn't happen. Opening the fridge, the tween grabbed himself a slice of bread and a Pitt Cola, seating himself at the dinner table. He took a bite of the cold toast, not bothering to warm it up. _Bill, are you going to leave me for most of the day like you've been doing? I'm surprised you even tried to talk to me before I went to work in the gift shop. Do I need to be doing something else?_

 _Well, other than deals and nightmares, I don't do much . . . that's why I talk to you so much. I'm bored, that's what the point of this deal is. You don't need to do anything unless you want to . . . though I thought it would be cool to try to take half control of your body. I like the taste of Pitt Cola_ , the demon said. It was quite random, but it was true.

 _You . . . uh . . . You're asking me to let you drink this for me?_ Dipper questioned hesitantly, looking down at the can in his hands. Since Bill saved him and Soos from the Ent, Dipper figured that the dream demon would ask for control sometime. And it would be better that that time be used for a harmless task like drinking soda than one that was more painful _. I guess if you want to have a can, it wouldn't hurt. Just one soda, though. And you can't make a larger mess than I can clean up efficiently. Okay?_

 _Okay! It's only half-control, which one, barely uses energy, and two, you could stop me if I were to do anything you didn't like. It would be interesting to do this more often_ , Bill mused before only taking half-control. One of Dipper's eyes glowed yellow and the other stayed his normal eye color.

Dipper knew it once Bill took over a part of him. The feeling was much different than when Bill was a presence or when Dipper was in the mindscape - now he felt like he was one with the dream demon. Thought processes were still his own, except merged with Bill's, all control and functions belonging to the both of them _. This is strange and spectacular_ . . . the tween commented with wonder, hearing his voice in his head as if he were speaking, although the sound was edged with the triangle's influence.

 _Yes, I haven't done something like this in ages. Maybe a couple hundred years. Not many people in this world can trust me enough to almost fuse as one. You really must trust me_ , Pine Tree. The demon spoke to him, though it was louder and much clearer than before. Bill made sure to keep his really personal memories tucked away so the boy couldn't see them. When he did half-possessions both their minds had bonded so much they could practically read each other's thoughts, feelings and memories.

Dipper didn't know that, though, and was much too immersed in the sensation of sharing a body with Bill - not to mention he was afraid of what he might find if he delved into the triangle's secrets. And the truth was: He did trust Bill enough to know that he'd keep to his side of the deal even though they never shook on it. Another burst of warmth spread across his - their- chest. Dipper wanted to smile. _Okay, Bill . . . You can do your thing. Don't get too messy if you can help it._ Grunkle Stan would be suspicious.

Bill nodded for him and picked up the soda. The sensation was so much fun. He smiled as he looked at the can, as if studying it, before tipping back their head and gulping down the soda. Bill loved experiencing the taste of the soda along with the fizzy feeling it left on his tongue. He was sure the kid liked it too. He put the empty can down. "I love soda!" he cheered, the voice sounded like Dipper's instead of his own.

The boy laughed out loud, beaming. He could taste the remaining sweetness in his mouth. Pitt Cola's great, Dipper commented, happy that there wasn't much of the soft drink on his face to wipe away. And Bill didn't swallow the pitt. Joy bubbled up inside him, fiercer than before. _Uh, Bill?_ he started, wanting to ask the dream demon something before Dipper regained full control.

 _Yes_? Bill answered back, waiting for the kid to ask him the question.

 _I wanted to say that I . . . don't mind sharing my body with you. That was okay_ , the tween admitted. _It_ _actually felt kind of nice, in a twisted way. So . . . if you ever want to do something harmless through me and keep to your word then we could do it more often. I think . . . being with you feels better than having you in my mind, anyway._

 _Okay. Well I just wanted to taste soda again, but I wouldn't mind sharing for a while longer. You can control until I see something I want to do. Plus, this way we could both do chores at once and with my strength you would work faster._ Bill told him, smiling through Dipper's lips. This was fun.

 _You'd help me with those_? the boy perked up in slight astonishment. _Really?_

 _Yeah, sure. Though I don't have much experience being a human of course,_ Bill replied.

 _Doesn't mean you can't learn_ , Dipper offered. _You're getting a human body of your own soon anyway. Practice will be good._ Standing up and walking over to the trashcan, the brunet tossed out the empty can, satisfied with the current state of the table. He could hear Mabel as she left the living room, yelling to either Soos or Wendy. The Mystery Shack's gift shop was about to open. _Hey, I think it's about time to get to work. Are you going to stay today? Maybe?_

 _Sure. I'll stay. I can learn and help you._ Bill said, quite excited to learn more about humans.

Dipper beamed. _Awesome_. Hurrying to the gift shop, the boy pushed the employee door open, revealing the empty store seconds before opening time. Soos stood readied at the entrance, watching the clock with concentration and prepared to take on the first load of customers. Mabel was sitting at the counter with Waddles, trying to converse with Wendy. Dipper strode towards the back corner of the shop, knocking on Grunkle Stan's office door to alert the man that he'd be working again. He just hoped Mabel's friends didn't ruin the room too much when they were stuck in there or Stan would lower Dipper's pay by at least a quarter's worth. When you earned minimum-minimum-wage, that was saying a lot.

Stan opened the door, staring at Dipper. "Yes?" he asked him, before noticing the eye. "Dipper . . . is it just me or are your eyes two different colors?" The old man blinked, the yellow and the brown still there. He was unsure if he was losing his mind and imaging things or not.

 _Wha-Oh no, I forgot about what happens whenever Bill's in my body!_ Dipper froze, unsure of what to do to get rid of the physical evidence that the dream demon was there. Thinking quickly, he stammered out, "I-I uh . . . must've gotten something in my eye this morning . . . I think . . ." Bowing his head, Dipper pretended to rub at them, making sure to act convincing. His mind was screeching at the other half of himself, willing Bill's control to fade to only a presence.

 _Oh . . . heh, sorry, kid. Forgot about the whole yellow eye thing._ Bill quickly receded out of Dipper's body, staying in his mind until the kid was done talking to Stan.

"Okay," Stan nodded. "Was there something you needed?" He blinked again. Dipper's eye had returned to normal.

Dipper blinked as well, looking at Stan. "Other than to tell you that I'll be working extra, no, not really," he explained. "Trying to stock up on cash, you know?"

Stan nodded, "Alright, kid. Have fun! Less work for me and more money." He grinned and dismissed Dipper.

 _Yeah, yeah . . . Whatever._ The tween headed back into the shop, finding that customers were already spilling in. A girl and her mom were talking quietly by one of the shelves. A couple joked around near an attraction. Mabel was trying to flirt with an unsuspecting boy that was petting Waddles. Dipper took it all in with a breath of stress. _Here goes another day of backbreaking work . . ._ He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Whenever Stan made him work, he worked. And whenever Dipper tried to get paid for that work . . . things got about five-million times more painful. The brunet forced a "mandatory" smile when a man walked by, the other only casting a sideways glance. Dipper dropped it after the visitor passed, turning his attention towards the heavy stacks of boxes that needed to be unloaded and their contents placed neatly on the shelves. There were more there at the moment than been the day before. He tried to stay positive, making conversation with Bill to take his mind off the task as he grappled in lifting the first. Curse his noodle arms. _So, Bill, I wonder . . . Have you ever had to work before? I know you're kinda . . . magical in the mindscape, but were there any points where you weren't so independent? I'm curious._

 _Well, not really. Unless you call my work is manipulating people, making deals, and destroying people's lives. Making people go insane is a lot of fun too. McGucket is so insane it's funny!_ The triangle's laughter echoed in the kid's mind. _Other than that, I mostly watch, observe humans, and laugh at how dumb they are!_

Dipper made a face, a trickle of fear edging its way into the back of his mind. He had almost forgotten Bill's evil intentions in all of the happy companionship he'd received over the past few days. _Do you . . . um . . ._ the boy started, hauling the first box over the others to place on the floor. _Do you go do those things whenever you're not in my mind?_ He had actually wanted to ask if Bill thought he was dumb, but the dream demon already said that he appreciated the tween's intellectual ability, a reason he didn't bring it up.

 _You bet_! Bill said cheerfully. _It's_ _my job, kid. The whole reason I exist. Watching is cool since I have eyes in many places. Like the window, or the rug in the gift shop._

Dipper shivered, trying not to think about it while he stocked a half-full shelf. He held a silence, unsure of what to say. It felt like a one-way conversation, awkward and slightly unnerving on Dipper's part.

 _Heads up, kid. I'm going to take half-control again_ , Bill warned him as he did so.

Dipper, in the middle of handling a glass figurine of a monster, nearly dropped the thing when Bill merged into his consciousness again. It was unexpected, the sensation of being part of the dream demon overwhelming his earlier unease and rendering the outside world suddenly not important. He managed to set down the object without breaking it, however. _Bill_ . . . Dipper's mind murmured, although his instant disinterest in his work diverted his protests. _What do you want to do_?

 _I_ _was just bored, wanted to help, remember. I got to practice acting like one of you meatsacks._ Bill told the kid, using his control to look around the gift shop.

 _Okay . . . Just don't get caught_. Dipper allowed Bill to become dominant, receding without protest. He was surprisingly calm about the situation and trusted the triangle to actually be useful.

 _I won't_ , he promised. _Anyway, I'm supposed to move these boxes for Stanl-Stanford, right?_ Bill managed to correct the name, hoping the kid wouldn't catch on.

 _We need to unload the boxes and restock the shelves, yeah_ , he responded, seemingly taking no note of Bill's slipup of words. The boy was too caught up with the other things on his mind to question it. _The hard part is getting the boxes and making sure that whatever's inside doesn't break. I shattered a snow-globe the other day and Grunkle Stan threatened to never pay me again. So be careful alright?_

 _Yeah, yeah. Got it._ Bill took control of Dipper's limbs, willing them to move. He picked up the boxes carefully and moved them closer to the shelves, before ripping open the box.

Dipper helped by keeping his hands somewhat steady. Bill really was doing a good job. _You must be extra bored today,_ the tween mused, aiding the dream demon in placing a couple of cheaply-made souvenirs on a shelf.

 _Yeah, I guess._ The demon was focused on the job, rather than talking to the kid. His own thoughts filtered into Dipper's head. _No wonder why humans hate this, it's boring. All this work for stupid money that's completely worthless. When the apocalypse-_ Bill blocked the rest from Dipper, a bit worried he revealed too much.

The twelve year-old blinked, frowning. _Um . . . Thank you for helping, but you don't have to do this if you don't want to,_ he offered to take the full impact of the labor, as he'd done for the past couple of days. _And what do you keep trying to hide?_ That last thought wasn't supposed to get through. It did.

 _Nah, I told you, I need to learn how to do human things, even if they are pointless_ , Bill responded. _As for your question, I'm hiding something for your own good. Dangerous things are coming. Remember my warning_.

The memory flashed vividly, one that Dipper had a hard time pushing away. Bill had been a true villain back then . . . if he wasn't still one now. How could he be sure he was telling the truth? _Because Bill says so . . . he is_. And that was that. Bill was quiet after that, his thoughts blocked from Dipper. He focused on the work he was doing.

Dipper didn't mind, keeping up the pace for quite a while. Time slipped by. Eventually, he heard Soos announcing the start of break-time-break-dancing, a tradition he had begun with Mabel. "Oh, we should - I should get going," Dipper said, pausing in his portion of his work. _What are you going to do, Bill?_

 _I'll just leave, go do more 'business_ ', Bill said, before disappearing out of Dipper's mind altogether.

He tried not to be disappointed by the triangle's absence, blinking a few times to get himself oriented again. Afterwards, leaving the boxes where they were, Dipper headed off to meet the others in the front of the shop.

"Mabel, hit the music!" Soos was grinning when the boy got there. Loud pop music began playing moments after, that of which Dipper didn't want to admit he liked.

"Come on and dance, Dipper!" his sister cheered, hurriedly striking poses with Waddles in her arms. Soos joined in rather dramatically. Dipper only watched, laughing and absently tapping his foot to the beat.

Wendy walked towards them, seeing her friends dancing along to the beat of the pop music. "Hey, guys! Mind if i join your little party?" She smiled at Dipper and Soos.

The handyman waved a hand at her, inviting the redhead. "Dance like you've never danced before, dawg!"

The boy chuckled softly, wondering if he should participate in their game. "Hiya', Wendy. How was the work day?" Dipper started instead, talking over the booming music.

"Good. I mostly just sat there at the cashier as usual." Wendy shrugged, smiling at them. She then started to dance and laugh.

The brunet dipped his head. "Working the stocks is a pain. My arms are already killing me and the day's only halfway through." He rubbed at his right arm, which was starting to get more sore.

Wendy nodded in understanding. "Yeah. Though you should probably work on getting your noodle arms up to strength," She teased.

Dipper made a face, the self-conscious response he'd normally have replaced with amusement. "Anyway . . ." the boy changed the subject, fishing for the cash in his pocket and taking part of it out. "Here's the money I owed you. Thanks for letting me borrow. I think I'll be able to earn enough on my own now."

Wendy took the money and smiled. "Thanks, Dipper. You can borrow more at any time if you need too." The teen stuffed the cash in her back pocket and continued to jam out to the beat of the music.

Good to know, the tween mused, starting to tap his foot. Wendy smiled and danced a little bit. Beside her, Soos and Mabel seemed to be having the time of their lives. By the end of the song, Dipper was beginning to join in. The brunet was beaming, moving along with his friends and sister. However degrading it might be to be partying to girly pop music in the middle of a work day, he was actually having fun.

Stan heard the loud music and went out to investigate what was going on. Wendy, Soos, Dipper and Mabel were all dancing during their break. "Kids! Time's up. Get back to work!" Stan yelled over the music.

"Aw! Boo!" Mabel whined, turning off the radio. Soos made a face.

"I guess I'd better start loading shelves again," Dipper muttered, out of the mood. "That was fun while it lasted."

"Sorry kids, back to work now." Stan told them and walked into his office.

"Why does Grunkle Stan have to be such a party pooper?" Mabel frowned good-naturedly, hugging Waddles to her chest.

"The world is a sad place, dudes," the male employee answered, taking off his hat dramatically to place over his chest, head bowed. The man then broke into a grin, straightening his posture and making for the front door. "Later!"

Mabel waved him off, sitting on the counter. She started eyeing the male customers again, contemplating. Dipper left her to it.

Saying goodbye to Wendy, he headed back towards the box that Bill had helped with before. The thing contained a couple more objects that he had to unload. The brunet sat on the floor beside it. His mind immediately reached out to the demonic presence sitting near his mind. _You there?_

Bill, who was sitting watching outside of Dipper's mind, heard the boy's thoughts. He went back into the kid's head and answered him. _Yeah. I was just watching. Though, I do get bored of watching sometimes._

 _The all-seeing eye, bored of watching,_ the boy smirked, finding it ironic. _What's next? I bet Grunkle Stan will get sick of money. Or Mabel will quit being boy-crazy_. Now amused, the twelve year-old set a trinket on the shelf, chuckling quietly.

 _All I know is things will change, and soon too_. The demon repeated that line again, warning of a future event that was yet to take place.

Dipper frowned, finding the ominous line a bit uncalled-for and out of place in response to his teasing. He did his best to shrug the lingering feeling off. _Are you . . . wanting to help me again? Anything special?_

 _Sure, I could help you. It's always fun to have a puppet_! The triangle sounded happy and cheerful. _No puppet strings can hold me down, so patiently I watch this town,_ Bill started to recite some sort of prophecy or riddle.

Dipper grimaced, the dream demon's peculiar mood unsettling the boy. _I'm not your puppet, Bill_ , the kid clarified. _Possessing me is a privilege; we discussed this_. He paused. _And what's with all the creepy side comments?_

 _Get used to it, kid. I like to say creepy things, it's just who I am! Plus puppets are fun. So are pawns. Hey, Pine Tree, wanna play a game of chess tonight?_ Bill asked him excitedly. The triangle hadn't played a good game of chess in a very long time.

 _Uh, I guess . . ._ the boy answered, biting his lip with a shrug. _So . . . about my job?_

 _Oh right. I'll help you_. Bill once again slipped into the boy's consciousness, half-possessing him once again.

Despite the eerie mood, Dipper reveled in the sensation of Bill merging into him. He somehow liked feeling the dream demon's consciousness as closely as he did, his perky attitude and clever wits making the boy excited. It was strange, to say the least _. T-thank you, Bill,_ the tween smiled. _Let's get done fast._

 _Okay_! Bill used Dipper's arms to stock the shelves again. _Although this is boring . . . I guess we could talk while we work. Ask me any question within reason and I'll answer truthfully._

 _Any question?_ Dipper beamed, shocked beyond his pleasure. _Wow, wow . . . There's so much to ask . . . You must know so much! Who's the Author? Where does this town get its mysteries? What do the symbols in the journal mean? Are you interested in Gravity Falls for a reason? How do you talk to girls?_

 _Woah, slow down, Pine Tree_ , Bill chuckled, amused by the kid's curiosity. I'll answer one question. _Only one, so choose wisely._

Dipper lightly bit the inside of his - their - cheek, contemplatively going over his options while they worked. He would have liked to know all of those things and more. How could he pick one and be satisfied? _It's like that mailbox all over again . . ._ He couldn't mess this opportunity up. Finally deciding on something that he probably couldn't find out on his own, the tween asked, _Bill, do you really care about me?_ Anticipation overwhelmed him. The question had been bugging him since the deal. He needed to know.

Bill was slient for a considerable amount of time, thinking about it. His thoughts couldn't be heard by Dipper. He made sure of that. The demon part of him screamed no, he didn't care. A pawn. A puppet. A game piece. Yet deep down, in darkest depths of what humans called a heart, Bill knew that was lie. Yes, the demon might be using the boy, but he cared, he actually cared. He couldn't hurt his Pine Tree, ever, even if he wanted to. Finally, the demon answered, _Yes. I care about you, Pine Tree._ He became silent again, trying to deny what he just said.

Dipper was quiet as well, his emotions in turmoil. A feeling like love spread through him, bringing with it relief and happiness at the same time. He decided that the risk of asking was worth it. The boy now knew for sure. Bill cared. He did. _I . . . I'm sorry for being so rude and inconsiderate all those times_ , he apologized, the words knowingly heartfelt _. I really can trust you. I'm glad I met you, Bill._

The words from the boy seemed to snap Bill out of it. _It's okay. I'm a demon, it's only natural for you as a human to act like that sometimes_. He paused slightly. _Anyway, it looks like we just finished unpacking the boxes for today! Time goes by fast when you're having fun._ Bill changed the subject, acting as he normally did.

Dipper blinked, looking around. There was no way they could have finished. But when he glanced at the shelves, they were full, all the boxes in the back empty. He blinked again. _What? Wow, how did we . . . get done so quickly? That should have taken at least a couple more hours._

 _Magic, kid_ , Bill joked around. _Nah, just kidding. It was me. You were so busy thinking of the perfect question you didn't realize what I was doing or how much time had passed._

Dipper facepalmed. How he could lose sense of his surroundings so utterly was a mystery on its own. Or maybe he was just that dull. _I_ _can't believe I made you do all that work on your own. Are you alright with it? Can I make it up to you?_

 _No. I'm fine. I can multitask better than any human so talking to you and working hard is easy_ , he told him. _Anyway, I'm done helping you_ _now_. Bill slipped back into Dipper's head, letting the boy have all the control back.

The brunet shivered, feeling the loss immediately. A cold quiet settled over his mind, alone apart from Bill's probing presence. He already missed sharing himself with the dream demon, a realization he hurriedly shoved away. And he hadn't expected Bill to decline an offer for a free favor, either. _Thanks, but are you sure? You did so much._

 _Well, if I do need anything simple, I guess you can help. But for now, you're fine._ Bill reassured.

Dipper let that end the issue, but he still wondered what motivated him to work without ample gratification. Maybe . . . it was because of friendship. They were firends now, after all. Heading away from the shelf and empty boxes, Dipper stopped at the counter, which was just checking out the last of the Shack's customers for the day. "How was work?" the brunet asked Wendy casually, listening to the cashing of the register. He'd still have to get his day's pay from Stan.

"Fine. I didn't have to do much so I finished my latest issue of my favorite magazine." Wendy smiled at the boy, placing her finished magazine down on the counter.

He nodded in response, hearing as the final shopper left the Shack. Soos gave Mabel a thumbs-up.

"I'm out of here, dudes! Tell Stan I said bye!" the handyman made for the door.

"Later, Soos," Dipper replied.

"See you tomorrow, Wendy!" his twin giggled, holding her pet. "Say bye-bye, Waddles! Bye-bye!" The pig oinked.

"Bye!" Wendy smiled and waved to the twins as she followed Soos out the door and to her house.

Dipper took in a breath, the room silent except for his sister and the pig. Which wasn't saying much, but he decided to go with that. Leaving Mabel to go and play around in the living space, the tween went into his great uncle's office to collect his earnings.

Stan turned around when the door to his office opened. He spotted Dipper and knew what the kid was here for. Money. Stan was grateful for the big help he was, so he handed Dipper the money.

Thanking him, Dipper stashed the cash away in his vest pocket and left the man to do his thing. _I_ _wonder if I should go out into town really fast . . . I have enough to get something_ , the boy mused, pondering once he was in the gift shop again.

 _Get what? More ingredients? I would say you're fine for now, unless you want to get it done and over with. I really don't care what you choose._ Bill voiced his opinion.

The brunet sighed gratefully. _Okay, that's good. I'll just hang around here, then._ He entered the living room, where Mabel was watching TV. She smiled at her brother.

"What's up, Dipper?" the tween giggled. "Done saving up money to buy stuff for your girlfriend?"

"No!" Dipper blurted, flustered, catching his words too late. "I-I mean - it's not for -"

"Girlfriend! Girlfriend!" she singsonged, grin mocking.

Tugging on his bangs in frustration, the boy escaped up the stairs, blushing furiously at the lingering echoes of his sister's teasing. He closed himself off in their bedroom, flopping down on his bed to get ahold of himself. He felt like his entire being was on fire. "Stupid puberty," he hissed out bitterly, clearing his mind the best he could and closing his eyes. He thought about Bill and their meeting to rid himself of his emotional chaos but the feelings didn't go away. In fact, a weird part of him told him that it was stronger. It was the last thought he had before his consciousness finally slipped away, the caressing hold of sleep encompassing him.

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

"Hey, Pine Tree!" Bill's cheerful voice echoed throughout the dreamscape.

Dipper grinned widely, looking around for the triangle, watching to see when he'd pop up. "Hi! Ready to have a good time?"

"Yeah! You up for that game of chess?" Bill asked him and two floating chairs appeared as well as a floating chess board.

The boy jumped up onto one of the seats, the normally impossible feat rather effortless in the dream. "You bet! Chess is the best," he reponded, sitting down. "Black or white?"

"Black, of course!" Bill told him, snapping his fingers as all his pawns appeared. The triangle floated just above the chair, not actually touching it.

 _So I get the first move . . ._ Dipper eyed the board and his pieces, moving the pawn diagonal to the queen forward two spaces, wanting to free up his best first. It was usually a promising way to go. "I'm warning you now: I've never lost a game of chess in my entire life," the boy bragged proudly, smiling at the dream demon. "Mabel can testify."

Bill rolled his eye and flicked his finger, moving his pawn forward with magic. "Yeah. Yeah. And you do know you're playing against a demon, right? Not to mention that I'm omnipotent in the mindscape. I can read your mind and see all your strategies, kid."

He grinned in response. "Maybe, but that doesn't mean it's impossible for me to win. It wouldn't be any fun for you if it was, wouldn't it?" Dipper slid his queen out from the back row, progressing safely to the side.

"True. I'm choosing not to read your mind. I just meant I could." The demon made his move, freeing up the bishop.

The boy felt a burst of joy at hearing that. It was weird, to say the least. He moved a pawn. "So, do you play this often?" Dipper asked casually, not wanting the conversation to end there.

"I actually haven't played in thirty years. There haven't been any good people to play chess with since then. Probably a bit rusty but thirty years to me feels more like thirty minutes. When you're immortal, a century feels like barely anything." Bill shrugged, flicking his finger, taking his move.

Dipper released his knight, pondering over the statement. "That's gotta feel weird, huh?" he said. "Others' lives must have little meaning when it seems that short . . . Wait, did you say _thirty_ years? Did you play chess with the Author before he disappeared?" The boy's eyes widened in anticipation.

"You bet! He was challenging to beat, actually. After all, he is the smartest man I've ever met. We had fun, I made him my puppet, we chatted a lot . . ." Bill was careful to not reveal too much about his old friend as he made his move, releasing his knight as well.

Dipper felt a stab of mixed curiosity and jealousy. _I thought I was Bill's only_ — he abruptly cut that thought off. "That's . . . uh, cool. I knew you met him but I didn't know you guys were so close. What . . . What happened?" He moved a pawn without looking, troubled eyes on the golden triangle before him.

"I . . . can't tell you the whole story, but I will say he disappeared into another dimension," he said softly, moving his pawn to capture Dipper's.

Aw, man . . . Dipper shifted his rook to the side. "Another dimension? Strange," he commented, worrying his bottom lip. "Can you . . . tell me a little? Maybe who he was?"

"Nope! That's for destiny to decide when you find out. I'm sure a day will come in the future when everything will change. You'll find out soon enough. Though . . . Maybe if you can decode a code on my wheel you can get a hint as to who the Author is . . . " Bill muttered the last part, deciding to give the kid ciphers and riddles instead. "How about this, Pine Tree. I'll give you one code, a hint, and that's it. Here." Bill waved his hand and a slip of paper appeared with some gibberish on it. It read: VWDQ LV QRW ZKDW KH VHHPV.

"A . . . cipher?" Dipper blinked, holding the offering like a gift from the heavens. He wasn't sure he could be more pleased if Bill had directly answered him. The boy absolutely loved decoding messages, after all. His mind already went to work to figure it out, the ordering of letters in the sentence already appearing familiar. The chess game was well out of his interest at the moment. "How long do I have to solve it?"

Bill shrugged. "I don't care. Decode it whenever you want. I'm not giving you a time limit. I will not say anything else about the topic though. All you get is that hint. The rest is up to time and destiny." Bill shut up after that. It was clear that he would not give Dipper more answers than that.

"Alright," Dipper agreed, nodding once. It would have to do. Pulling up two lists of the alphabet, he did what he usually did, creating a simple cipher wheel. This one was glowing and moved in the air, though, one of the perks of dreaming. If it was Caesar then he'd be able to solve it this way. He started, moving one letter back. "UVCP . . ." he muttered, frowning. The boy knew that that wasn't it and tried again. "TUBO JT . . . What? That's not it, either."

"Third time's a charm!" Bill said in a sing-song voice, indiscreetly giving him yet another clue.

The brunet lifted a curious eyebrow, smiling. He had the wheel move three letters back. "STAN . . ." Dipper's breath caught at that, a frantic shock speeding over his features. "Wait, STAN? It can't be Grunkle Stan, can it?" He quickly decoded the rest of the message. "STAN IS NOT WHAT HE SEEMS. Not . . . that's . . ."

"Yay! You decoded it! Congratulations." Bill cheered and clapped his hands, but did not say anything about the code and what it meant.

The boy scanned his eyes over the words one more time, the translation a shock even after reading it again. "W-what . . . Why are you telling me about Grunkle Stan? Is he the Author? How . . ."

Bill stayed silent, letting the boy think things through and refusing to answer his questions. "Think things through, Pine Tree. It's almost morning and you will be waking up soon. I'll see you later, kid." And with that Bill disappeared.

"Hey! Bill . . ." Dipper frowned, a little disappointed. He hardly spends any time with me before having to go . . . The brunet's eyes darted to the chess board. _He didn't even get the chance to really play me. It's not like him to turn down the opportunity of winning a game. And he could just hold me in this dream if he wanted to._ Dipper's heart clenched, slightly hurt by the dream demon. His earlier concerns had slipped his mind for the while. _What if Bill doesn't think I'm fun anymore?_

Bill had only left the dream, not really Dipper's mind. He paused for a minute, listening to Dipper's echoing thoughts. _What if Bill doesn't think I'm fun anymore?_ Bill blinked as he listened. The kid cared for him that much? Perhaps then Dipper would be on Bill's side when the day finally came . . . at least the demon hoped. _If Pine Tree is on my side for the apocalypse then I won't have to worry about the betrayal and heartbreak,_ he mused. _It's Stanford all over again. I have to get it right this time. Even if it means being all lovey-dovey to the kid._ Bill reappeared back into Dipper's dreams, wanting to finish the game at least.

The twelve year-old's blurring brown eyes brightened instantly with the triangle's return. Relief flooded his senses as he allowed a hopeful smile on his features. "B-bill? You came back? I thought you had to go . . ."

"I changed my mind. Wanna finish that game?" The demon sat back down in the floating chair.

He thought he might cry from joy. "Y-yeah," Dipper nodded. "It's your turn, I think."

Bill looked at board carefully, making his move. "Sorry I left without finishing the game. I just thought you needed some time to think about the code I gave you."

 _That's not what you said before . . . and you know I can think while playing a game. And you're probably able to hear me right now, too._ Despite his thoughts, Dipper took the apology completely and with appreciation. "It's okay. I'm glad you came back," he said, moving his rook out to capture a pawn. The brunet glanced up at Bill with a grin. "Now I can properly enjoy myself when I beat you."

Bill rolled his eye. "Yeah, I can hear your thoughts, and don't count on winning." Bill captured another one of Dipper's pawns.

Dipper huffed good-naturedly, moving his knight to protect his bishop. "If you're eavesdropping on my strategies then there's not much for me to try for, is there? Especially since you told me that you wasn't listening. I'd have been such a fool . . ." The tween attempted to hold back his laughter.

"It's called selective hearing, kid. I only hear some of your thoughts." Bill flicked his finger, simply moving a pawn.

Which 'some'? he wondered, reeling at the possibility that trying to keep hidden his more personal thoughts had been a waste of effort. And boy, did he expend a lot. Not being able to properly admire and adore the vibrant divinity before him was like not being able to breathe — after a while, it hurt. Where those revelations came from he believed he would never know. "Is it always like that? Can you hear more than one person at a time?" Dipper asked, interested as he advanced a pawn as well.

"I choose which people to listen in on and which thoughts. Basically it all depends on what I feel like. Being omniscient and all." Bill shrugged as he moved his rook. "The watching part is different though . . . "

"How so?" The boy slid out his queen.

"Let's just say I see everyone through triangles." Bill took out his last knight. "Each triangle is a like a peephole."

Dipper stole away a bishop in return, humming in acknowledgement. He figured that Bill would be as secretive as possible, although he had hoped their friendship would make some exceptions. Apparently those were harder to come by than he thought. "So, um . . . do you see everything at one time? Wouldn't it get confusing? Or is it like listening to thoughts?"

"It's kinda like listening to thoughts. That way I don't get confused by everything I see." Bill moved his pawn and it got to Dipper's side.

The boy blinked as the pawn was swapped out for a queen. He hadn't thought to get rid of it until the moment. He tried to trap Bill's queen between his own and a bishop. It served as a fair enough distraction from his upcoming question, which was momentarily forgotten. "O-okay . . . You're really good at this."

Bill just laughed. "When you've played games against the smartest men in the universe, you learn a thing or two! The Author is one of them. As well as a man from Dimension C-137, Rick Sanchez."

"I don't think I've ever heard of that dimension before," Dipper admitted, searching his memory for the name. He came up empty, as predicted. "How did you meet him?"

"Rick . . . Well he travels dimensions. He visited my dimension once so that's how I met him," Bill answered simply and made his next move on the board, working to get rid of Dipper's bishop.

"Your dimension?" the brunet gaped, asking for clarification. He blocked an attack with his queen. "You mean your dimension, as in the mindscape? Or our dimension? Is there a difference?"

"Yep. My dimension. The Nightmare Realm. He has a portal gun and accidentally ended up in my dimension trying to get to Gravity Falls." Bill explained, moving his Knight to attack.

"Wait — Nightmare Realm?" Dipper was practically falling out of his seat, position threatening to wipe clean the board. "What the heck are you talking about? And . . . h-he was trying to get to Gravity Falls? Why?"

"Duh. Where else did you think I originated from? That has been my dimension for a trillion years or so. The mindscape is just a way for me to project myself to you humans without opening a portal," Bill explained. He wasn't exactly sure why he was telling Dipper this information. Since Dipper didn't know about Stanford or the portal Bill was sure it was pretty safe to tell him a few secrets and knowledge. "Rick had visited Gravity Falls before. He met the Author and they were pretty good friends . . . though that was thirty years ago."

 _Wow, Bill's old,_ his mind couldn't help but comment. The boy absently moved his rook forward, eyes trained on Bill. _The Author and Rick are friends? I guess that's alright . . ._ He felt half of his worry lift off of his shoulders. Half of it. "Why do you do it, then — try to come to our dimension? That makes sense, but . . . what makes us special?" What do you want?

"I want to come to your dimension for . . . business. I have things to do that I need a vessel for . . ." Bill half-lied. It was the truth. He did have business to take care of that he needed a vessel for.

Dipper paused, taking it in. "You said you wanted a body for entertainment."

"That too." Bill captured the rook Dipper had moved.

The boy worried the inside of his cheek, slowly pondering. He understood what was revealed of Bill's motives, but it hurt to know that he had been keeping things back. Even if it was mutual. "Do you really enjoy being with me?" Dipper questioned once more, blurting it out like a burden. He asked a million times. He asked in a million ways. Somehow, though, the answer always felt the same. Dissatisfying. A lie. "Are the moments really worth the time?"

Bill stared at him. "Of course. I thought I told you that I like you, kid. You're smarter than most humans your age, and you have a passion for the supernatural and mysteries so similar to the Author." The demon wanted to say, _"Not surprising, considering you are related to him"_ but he kept that to himself.

"Y-yeah, but . . . you're always doing nice things for me and you wanted to be my friend. Just because you l-like me doesn't mean you have to spend so much time making me . . . feel . . ." the boy trailed away, unable to hold Bill's gaze. He settled with shuffling a pawn forward. How did Dipper feel? Good? Appreciated? _Loved?_

His cheeks flushed an embarrassing shade of pink, as once again, his emotions played with his sanity.

"I believe that's what friends do, Pine Tree. I'm just trying to uh . . . be a good friend, I guess . . ." Bill easily captured the pawn he just moved.

That wasn't so reassuring. "No, Bill . . . you've been . . . so much more than a 'good' friend," Dipper insisted, making another move. He was surprised by the passionate truth of his words. "You're caring and fun and awesome and you're here for me whenever I need you. It was never like that before. I-I just wonder why. When did you decide that I was worth all the . . . the trouble?"

"Look, Pine Tree . . . I . . . guess I decided I was bored and needed a new friend. So being nice to you is . . . a way I can make it up to you for all the bad things I did to you in the past," Bill slowly managed out. He wasn't entirely sure how to respond to the boy. Bill was not used to this kind of praise from humans or the kindness the boy was showing him despite that he was a monster.

"Is that it, though? Once you've made it up to me, what happens then?" He pressed his lips together for a moment. The triangle looked a beautiful, glimmering golden. He would miss seeing Bill every day if he left. He really would.

"Well, I stay. Pine Tree, I'm not just going to get up and leave. Gravity Falls is my home as it is yours." Bill told him, reading his mind. "I can't really leave this town even if I wanted too, unless someone outside of Gravity Falls summons me."

The boy moved his king to the side, castling. "But . . . Do you want to leave?"

"No. Not really," Bill replied. He moved his knight. "I would like to stay in Gravity Falls. Though if I had a physical form, I would visit other parts of the world for fun."

Dipper gave the slightest smile at that. "Maybe later when you have a body . . . we could go places for fun together. I'd like to travel around with you. A-and even now, I could come up with some illusions similar to the outside world." He moved his knight as well.

"Yeah. That sounds like fun." Bill decided to finish the game, moving his knight into his trap for Dipper's king. "Checkmate!" he exclaimed. "Sorry kid, I had to finish the game. Your sister is worried about you. You are sleeping in pretty late."

"What? Aww . . ." Dipper groaned, the obvious defeat impressing as much as surprising him. "How could I not have seen that coming? Good game, Bill. You were great." The boy stood from his chair, which had lowered to the ground. He held his hand out to shake the dream demon's in a gesture of friendliness

Bill shook his hand. "I'll be back soon. I promise." The demon disappeared, waking Dipper up in the process.

The boy was smiling when he woke, the warmth of Bill's hand lingering in his. Mabel ruined that with a splash of freezing water to his face. Dipper yelped, sputtering.

"Are you alive, bro-bro?"

"Yes."

She splashed him again for good measure. The soaked tween jumped out of bed, shivering. He scowled. "Was that really necessary?"

Mabel beamed, mocking his irritated puberty voice. "Yes."

Before he could think to punish her for her actions, the girl took off, out the room and down the steps. Dipper charged after her, more playful than angry.

"You get back here!"

Her reply carried throughout the Shack. "Neveeeeeeeeerrrrr!"

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

Stan looked around, to his left first and then his right. He shut off all the lights and walked out the door. He reached into the bushes where his golden suit was hiding. "Last trip and the tank will be full," he muttered to himself and left. Stan sure hoped the twins were in bed like when he checked on them not too long ago.

Dipper and Mabel were in bed, in fact, though the latter was the only one asleep. It had been nearly a week and a half since the boy played chess with Bill for the first time. Since then he'd been earning cash, buying ingredients, practicing his mastery of the supernatural and attempting to keep a healthy relationship with his family and friends. And spending time with Bill Cipher.

Waddles snored loudly, reminding Dipper of his wakefulness. The sun had just started to set, casting the room in a darkening orange haze. He wasn't close to tired. _Maybe . . . I could do something important. For . . . Bill,_ he suggested to himself, cheeks turning a vibrant rosy red at the mention of the dream demon. A spark of flaming electricity shot through him, a fierce adoration that only built up after each encounter. Whenever the two met at night or during a doze, they would always play games and explore together. Every moment was a cause for enjoyment, making him savor the presence of the triangle. Dipper had become quite fond of Bill, consequently sleeping in later and later as the days went by. Mabel had worried for him, as did everyone else, but he managed to hide the truth. Instead of feeling guilty, he found that he was wondering of how proud Bill might be. How _happy_ he was that Dipper was staying near. How _wonderfu_ l their time was together. The boy bit his lower lip, those familiar and strong feelings igniting once more. His hand reached for his shorts and slipped into his pocket, an action that became habitual for him in the past week. He let his fingers graze the smooth surface of the deer tooth that Bill gave him. It was a gift. Of friendship. Of partnership . . . The revelation somehow had a pleasurable ring to it.

 _Partners . . . huh. I like the sound of that. Two beings, working together for a single cause. A cause . . . Oh yeah._ Dipper's eyes widened suddenly and he stopped playing with the tooth. _I have enough money to finish gathering ingredients for Bill._ The alchemy spell only required a few more things _. We could — I could have his body done by the end of tomorrow!_ They'd finally be together. Physically. And he could have so much fun showing Bill around, helping him learn about human life . . . He would help Dipper, too. Except this time it would be different. Better.

His heart pounded in his chest as he scooted off of his squeaky mattress, slowly, slowly. _I'll go into town real quick and grab the last few things. It won't be long. I can sneak back and be in bed before anyone notices._ His foot hit the wooden floor and he stood, watching his sister intently. When she didn't stir, he put on his vest with the money in it. _If I'm lucky then there'll be time to start the transmutation. Bill and I . . . Bill and I . . ._ Blushing profoundly, he quickly tiptoed out of the bedroom, shutting the door halfway behind him. Careful to check to see if the stairs and path was clear, he made his way out. Dipper, beaming from excitement, practically dashed to the chemical shop when he made it safely outside. His spirits were soaring, crying out Bill's name. _We've almost made it._

Bill watched Pine Tree, chuckling to himself in the mindscape. "Well it looks like I'll have my vessel sooner than I thought!" he cheered and then carefully went into Dipper's mind. _Hey kid! Decided to finish up my body, eh?_

 _Yeah! It's going to be so great,_ the tween replied happily, panting from the run. He paused at the store's vacant doorway, closing his eyes as a recap.

 _I can't wait!_ Bill cheered. _Only a few more ingredients and you're done! I will help you out with the alchemy spell, so don't worry._

 _Thank you, Bill!_ Dipper grinned, opening the door and walking into the shop. It was the same as the last few times he'd been there, empty of people and full of supplies. "I need one more gram of fluorine, three of iron and one of silicon," he announced to the air, slipping down an aisle. He found the bottle of tiny metal flecks with ease. One gram of iron. Done. _Now we just need fluorine and silicon . . ._ He clutched the container he held with eagerness. _I can't believe how close we are!_

 _Welcome. I can't believe it either!_ Bill replied.

The boy smiled, proceeding with the search. " _Indica mihi quid hoc dicit_!" The damaged labels on an entire row of chemicals revealed themselves with the spell. He'd gotten a lot better at magic. After a small while of seeking through the shelf, he managed to get ahold of what was needed. It's all here. Excitement bubbled up inside Dipper and he hurried to the counter, dropping his money on top of it. He didn't even check to see how much he left before he started off towards the shack.

 _I'll let you choose if you want to do the spell tonight or tomorrow morning, Bill told him. I'm fine with whatever you choose._ The demon noticed something out of one of his "eyes". It was Stan; he was starting to unload all the waste he stole.

Dipper noticed as well, and the surprise almost made him drop his things. He was standing just outside the Mystery Shack doorway, watching confusedly as a suited man with a covered face smuggled in a large barrel of something suspicious. The boy considered running in to stop the guy before his logic and fear kicked in. _I-is that Stan? It . . . It can't be. What is he doing with that stuff?_

Stan rolled in a barrel and accidentally dropped it on his foot. "AH! Hot Belgian Waffles! Wait I'm alone. I can swear for real! Son of a—" He cut off, noticing a figure in the dark behind him that looked strangely like . . . "Dipper?"

"Grunkle Stan?" The brunet slowly walked the rest of the way into the Mystery Shack, eyes both confused and betrayed. He was fighting not to lash out with conclusions, but the all the evidence was right in front of him. "What is all this? What are you doing?"

Stan was not expecting this to happen. His plans were ruined and he did not want to tell Dipper the truth. "Well I . . . " He took off the golden helmet, deciding not to answer. "What about you? What are you doing out of bed and what is that?" He gestured toward the items Dipper was carrying. "How about this: you answer me first then I'll answer you."

The tween blanched suddenly, that angry shade of red draining away immediately. That didn't mean he wasn't feeling hostile, though. "I couldn't sleep so I decided to go to the store and pick up some things. They're for an experiment I'm . . . doing to help with Mabel's and my mystery hunts," he lied somewhat easily, turning the bottles over in his hand. He was suddenly glad that the labels weren't legible.

Stan nodded, though he wasn't really paying attention. Instead he was thinking of a cover story he could use to explain the barrels of waste. "Well, you see I thought I could use these barrels as a new attraction. Come one and all to see the radioactive barrels, they are the cause of all weirdness! You can even stick your hand in them if you dare for fifteen dollars." Stan cheered, making sure his little saying was believable for the teen. No, he would never reveal his true plans for the barrels. This was the only way to keep the twins safe.

Bill watched and scoffed in Dipper's mind. _Liar_ , he muttered.

The boy found that he believed Bill more than Stan at the moment. He scowled. "Do you expect me to buy that excuse? Where did you even get that stuff? Don't lie to me, Grunkle Stan. I'm smarter than you think."

The old man was taken aback by the boy's tone and words. Stan stared at him, eyes hardening. He really didn't want to tell Dipper. It would ruin everything. So he would try something else. "I just found it. Now go to your room! You are in trouble for sneaking out and not telling me. We will have a huge talk about this in the morning!" he yelled, hoping he didn't wake up Mabel in the process.

Dipper cringed with a grimace. Not wanting to try and argue for fear of extra punishment, the twelve year-old started back up the stairs. He cast a last unsure glance at the waste. _Whatever Grunkle Stan really wants that stuff for can't be good._

 _I tried to tell you, kid. Stan is not what he seems,_ Bill repeated the code he gave to Dipper last week. _Anyway, you can go to sleep if you want. I can meet you there._

Dipper tensed uncomfortably, rather apprehensive of the truth. _It's probably best if I waited . . . I don't want to, though._ Now farther into the living spaces, the boy hurried up the steps and turned up another flight of stairs. He stashed away the last of Bill's ingredients in the box, looking at it proudly. _There it is. You've got everything you need._ Smiling lightly, he closed the lid and retreated to his and Mabel's room. She was thankfully asleep, turned away from him. His mind wandered back to Stan, whose actions begun to make him afraid for what was to come. _If Grunkle Stan somehow hurts Mabel . . . or me . . . He couldn't, could he?_ Dipper felt that he wasn't so sure anymore. _I feel like I need to warn her. Mabel needs to know what happened._

 _Hmm . . . you can if you want. But whatever you do, be prepared. Things are changing. And fast,_ Bill replied to Dipper's thoughts.

He nodded, taking off his vest and shoes. He would be sure Mabel found out in the morning, before she got any ideas to throw some crazy party. If Stan was really dangerous then it wouldn't be smart to continue with the plan for celebration. The brunet got into bed. _I guess I'll have to meet you later, then. In the dream, Bill._ Dipper hesitated before adding, _Oh, surprise me tonight. If all goes as planned then we won't need to meet in dreams anymore. Let's have fun._

 _Yeah, Okay._ Bill told him, already thinking of a few different fun ideas. _I'll see you there. Goodnight, Pine Tree._

_Goodnight, Bill._

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Bill snapped his fingers, setting up the landscape for tonight's dream. He wanted to help the boy go hunting for dragons, just for fun.

Dipper couldn't suppress his grin, his consciousness arriving in the dream almost immediately. The day's happenings were forgotten, spending time with Bill being priority. And he was right there. "Hey!" the boy greeted, waving a friendly hand. "What's up?"

"Hello, kid. Ready to go hunting for dragons? We can find them and train them if you want." Bill transformed into human form and grabbed Dipper's hand, smiling.

"Dragons?" The boy's eyes lit up like wildfire. _That sounds so cool_. Holding Bill's hand with enthusiasm, Dipper determinedly gazed over the horizon, which had transformed into the vast landscape of mountainous lands. The storybooks he read before always led to places like these, so he wasn't surprised. But he was excited. "Where to first?"

Bill pointed in the direction of the mountain. "They live in caves," he informed and started walking.

"Are they dangerous?" Dipper asked, following by the blond's side, the warmth of their connection shared between their entangled fingers. He found himself flushing and quickly tried to push the blush away. His breathing seemed uneven, heart speeding up just a bit. They were just walking so closely.

"Sometimes. But not really. If you don't attack them then they won't attack you." Bill grinned, looking down at the boy. "But you have a big bad demon to protect you," he teased a bit, strolling along.

Dipper couldn't stop the red from showing on his cheeks, even in his dreamscape. The comment had him pressing a little closer to the former triangle. Bill would protect him. He didn't doubt it. Even if none of it was real. "B-but watching me get eaten by dragons would be entertaining for you, wouldn't it?" he taunted playfully, attempting a sly smirk. "Maybe you're just getting soft for me." The second he heard himself, he was sure his heart stopped beating. _M-maybe_ . . . he blinked. That would explain the feelings.

"Soft? Me? Please. If I wanted to kill you it would be way slower, more painful, and bloody than just dragons . . . " Bill rolled his eye. "But I don't.I have no reason to kill you, no motive. Without a motive, it's meaningless and cruel."

The boy was quiet for a second, then replied, "If you think it's cruel than you must have some decency, at least." Dipper wasn't sure he himself had decency. Not with . . . Bill . . . being there, next to him, holding his hand, making him realize things he'd rather not. Even when arguing with him, the demon was gorgeous. _What_? He bit his tongue. Hard. Imaginary pain wasn't as useful as it should have been. _I_ _can't be . . ._ He knew he was.

"Yeah. I suppose. Decency and morals . . . maybe a little," Bill shrugged. "The problem with being a human is I get stuck with all kinds of problems and emotions. I don't even understand your species and how it has survived so long." He seemed to be complaining about humans, yet complimenting them at the same time.

"I think it's because we learn how to change," Dipper admitted, eyes widening as he spoke. "We use our emotions to guide us to a better future . . . and that helps adapt our skills. Humans — People find out parts of themselves when they're faced with different challenges and the smart ones use those parts. It's like . . . something in us tells us that we should do something different." He could feel his body heating up. He would embrace his attraction for Bill. His crush. And then he would adapt, just like the rest of humanity. It's how they survived. _I-I like Bill . . ._ Electricity flowed inside of him again, sparking passion. For Bill.

Bill nodded, though he stayed quiet. He could clearly hear Pine Tree's thoughts. All of them. The demon was a bit overwhelmed. Those thoughts were connected to emotion, a strong one at that. He could feel it. Bill had bonded with his human over the past few weeks, and that gave him more access to Dipper's mind, thoughts, and even emotions. _What am I to do? I don't know these feelings at all. Though I guess I'm glad he likes me. It means he won't be too angry when the apocalypse comes . . . Right?_ Bill frowned, looking down at the ground.

The smaller male padded alongside Bill, worried eyes taking in the former triangle's sudden distantness. He gave Bill's hand a brief squeeze. "Are you . . . okay?" Dipper asked. _I hope I didn't mess things up with what I said._

"Oh. I'm fine!" Bill lifted his head up and gave the boy a grin. He stopped walking when they got to the base of the mountain. "Would you prefer to climb up all these rocks, or can I teleport us straight to the cave?" Bill asked.

Dipper curiously glanced at the towering hill of stone and dirt, then back at Bill. He lightly smiled. "I don't mind climbing with you if you want to. This is a dream. It can't take too long."

"Okay." Bill nodded, as he planted his feet on some rocks and started climbing up. "The cave is at the top," he informed the boy.

"What will we do when we get there?" Dipper scrambled next to Bill, fighting to stay by his side. Climbing was harder than he thought.

"We feed the dragons and then ride them. Simple as that. Just gain their trust first and you'll be fine," Bill explained. He climbed up with ease, swiftly and gracefully. Bill paused in his climbing to let Dipper catch up.

He met the blond in a moment, tripping over a pebble right afterwards. Dipper, nearly falling, found his balance with the stark reminder that he was in control. Taking a breath, he leveled the uneven rock under his feet. He had been staring at Bill instead of watching where he was going. It didn't make him feel as bad as he knew it should have.

"Almost there." Bill smiled and finished climbing the last few rocks. He hoisted himself up onto the top of the mountain, looking down at Dipper. "Need any help?"

"No, I don't think so," he huffed in reply, heaving his twelve year-old body over the ledge. He felt somewhat proud that he made it on his own, but he wouldn't of minded Bill helping him, perhaps even holding him. Dipper shivered, standing upright. "Alright. You lead."

Bill looked into the dark cave that was just ahead. With one hand he grabbed Dipper's and the other hand lit up with a blue flame that danced in his palm. The fire illuminated the dark cave as they starting walking.

 _It's . . . dark,_ Dipper observed, scanning the area for movement. Bill's fire gave off enough light to illuminate the spaces in front of them, but not much more. The dragons must be sensitive. Anticipation distracted him from the longing that came with the other's touch.

Bill stopped suddenly and stood still, listening. "We are here," he spoke softly. Right after he said that, a dragon walked up to them. It was a beast of beauty, like in the fairy-tales. Red and orange scales covered its body. It had two big horns and giant claws. Strong, huge wings furled on its back. The dragon opened its mouth to reveal sharp teeth and a warm orange glow in the back of its throat. "Duck!" Bill yelled, pulling the boy down to the ground as the dragon shot fire in the spot they used to be standing.

Dipper broke into a grin as soon as the flame passed over them. Even though the attack was scary, he found the dragon to be amazing. He continued to crouch beside Bill, keeping his eyes locked on the creature. _What do we do now? It looks mad._

 _We feed it_. Bill snapped his fingers and a big, dead and raw fish appeared in his hand. He slowly stood up, holding the fish out for the dragon. The creature stared at Bill, its glowing green eyes studying him.

Dipper summoned his own fish, a salmon appearing in his hands. He held it out to the dragon, trying to imitate Bill.

The dragon leaned down and took the fish from both Bill and Dipper, eating it in one glup. "Leave your hand out. If the dragon decides he likes you, he will rub up against your hand, like a pet," he informed the boy.

"And if he doesn't?" he worried, though he did as he was told, marveling at the dragon's sharp teeth as it ate.

"He will probably eat you. But that won't happen," Bill promised. The dragon looked up at Dipper and then slowly stepped forward and rubbed its head against his hand.

The texture of the dragon's nose was rough and scaly, hot to the touch. Dipper smiled widely, pride coursing through him. "Hello, friend," he said softly, petting the beast. "My name is Dipper."

The beast nodded as it seemed to understand him. Bill smiled. "Hey, Pine Tree, you can ride him now!" The demon picked Dipper up easily and placed the boy gently on the dragon's back. Bill climbed up behind Dipper. "Hold on tight."

The brunet secured himself, holding onto the reptile's long neck and braced for the initial force of flight. He wasn't sure what to expect, but instead of wondering, he waited. Leaning slightly into Bill's comfortable chest, hands firm in their grip on the dragon, the boy grinned widely. "I'm all set!"

The dragon took off, running and flapping its big wings. They were soon soaring out of the cave and over the forest trees.

Bill grinned, holding onto Dipper from behind. "Like the view?" he asked the boy over the wind.

"Definitely! This is crazy!" came the enthusiastic reply, the cool gust of air battering his bangs. The land beneath held a wonderful perspective, all of the mountainside and woodland visible and pretty. His heart was soaring about as high as they were — maybe higher.

Bill laughed softly. The demon hadn't had this much fun in . . . well, he didn't quite remember, but it had to be a very long time. The Author never was this close with him. Sure, there was the occasional adventure, but the Author was way more interested in building the portal and obtaining knowledge. He looked down and grinned, getting the best idea ever. Bill suddenly pushed Dipper off the dragon.

He was plummeting before he felt it, a terrified scream escaping his lips once the ground came rushing to meet him. Dipper's pine tree hat blew away, his insides sparking with a million jolts of alarm. Those captivating arms around him had turned into a tool for disaster all too quickly. He forgot he was in a dream, forgot his power in the mind. He panicked, wailing, eyes wide like golfballs. The rock-covered forest seemed way too close all of a sudden. Dipper yelled louder, trying to brace himself, and snapped shut his eyes.

Bill laughed and teleported quickly, floating just a few feet off the ground. He opened his arms, adjusting his position and caught the falling boy. "You can open your eyes now, Pine Tree." The demon chuckled, grinning. That was so much fun!

Dipper's heart was racing — and not in the good way. He instinctively wrapped his arms around Bill's neck, pressing his cheek against the skin of the man's chest. It was safety. It was . . . Dipper's eyes shot open, a grimace exploding across his features. " _What were you thinking?"_ he snapped, wanting to smack the smile right off of the former triangle's face. "You _pushed_ me off that dragon, didn't you?"

Bill grinned. "Of course I pushed you. It was funny," he giggled and hugged the boy. "And you know you can't die in a dream so even if I wasn't there to save you, you would just wake up." The demon shrugged.

"But that doesn't make it okay!" Dipper protested, though he was unable to resist melting back into their embrace. _This is Bill. What did I expect_? The thought brought the boy an amused grin. _Sightseeing isn't exactly what he would call fun. How did I forget that?_ He must have gotten distracted by the blond's radiance. He would be sure not to overlook the demon's reasonings again.

"I am a demon. Did you seriously expect me to not do something dangerous?" Bill rolled his golden eyes and grinned. "Mischief is my middle name!" he laughed and slowly set Dipper down on the ground.

The brunet offered a smile in return. "I guess I won't be making that mistake again. Friendship isn't enough for you to give up your own ways of entertainment," he observed with a chuckle. "That was really great, though. The view was amazing. And uh, thanks for catching me. Even if you _did_ make me fall in the first place."

Bill nodded. "Yeah. I hope you had fun like I did. Sadly, it's morning. And Mabel is trying to wake you up. Today will be a big day; I'll stay in your head just in case." The demon flashed the boy a smile.

"It was super fun," he insisted, tackling Bill with another affectionate hug. Dipper breathed in the other's warmth, cheeks becoming pink quickly. "Thanks for everything, Bill. I'll make sure your body will be the very best it can be. For sure."

"Okay. Thanks, kid." Bill slowly hugged back, feeling warm. "See ya soon," he disappeared and left Dipper to wake up.

 


	14. Chapter 14

"Dipper! Dipper!"

The boy wiped his eyes groggily, hearing his sister's excited voice. Mabel's hands closed around his arm and she pulled him out of bed.

"Guess what today is!"

 _The day I make Bill's body?_ "Uhh . . . It's . . ."

"It's the day we celebrate having the most awesome, fantastic, wonderiffic uncle ever!" she beamed happily, throwing confetti in the air. Waddles oinked.

Dipper was about to grin when the events of the previous night came rushing back to him. _I-I_ _forgot . . . I need to tell Mabel._

Bill watched from Dipper's mind, unsure if he wanted the demon's opinion and help or not.

"Hey, um . . . about that . . ." Dipper begun uneasily, running a hand through his hair. "I don't think . . . well . . . Grunkle Stan, he . . ." _How do I tell her? This is so hard!_

The brunette tipped her head. "What? He's the best uncle in the world?"

"N-no . . ."

"In the _galaxy_?"

"No . . ."

"The _universe_?" Mabel made an exaggerated expression of awe, her hands on her brother's shoulders expectantly.

He forced an awkward smile, trying to buy his time and think of how to sound believable. "Not . . . Not exactly."

She gasped. " _In all the multiple universes woven into the dimensional space-time compression?"_

"W-what?"

Mabel playfully pinched Dipper's cheek, smirking slyly. "I can pick up on your boring nerd language too, you know."

Well. He was impressed. _But still . . ._

 _I'd be blunt. Just blurt it out. Unless you'd rather_ not _tell her . . ._ Bill's voice spoke in Dipper's head. _Although, I am a bit surprised she knew about the Multiverse. . . Maybe Shooting Star shines brighter than I thought!_

He fought not to make a snide comment, steadying his energy. Bill was right. He simply had to say it. "I saw Grunkle Stan sneak a barrel of radioactive waste into the gift shop last night. I don't know what he wants it for or where he got it, but he seemed really against me knowing the truth," he explained the best he could, watching his sister's expression. "Mabel . . . I think he's doing something horrible behind our backs. He's been lying to us."

His twin's gaze bore a hurt that seemed deep as the bottomless pit. She smiled weakly, shoving him lightly with an arm. "Oh, Dipper. Come on, Grunkle Stan could have just gotten it somewhere around town to use as a tourist-y thing. 'Mystery goo! Pay all your money to look at it and you'll see rainbow unicorns forever!'" Mabel made a shimmer-like sound through her braces, wiggling her fingers for the effect. "That has to be it. Besides, _our_ Grunkle Stan isn't bad at all! Sure, he'll shoplift the occasional tangerine or forget to pay the bills, but he's not some kind of criminal. There's no way he'd ever do anything bad to hurt us."

Dipper frowned, unwavering. _She doesn't understand . . ._ "I don't know, Mabel. Maybe he would. What I saw last night . . . I just can't see it being any more innocent than it sounds."

She turned her head away and sniffled. _Sniffled_. When she looked back at him, Dipper could see the pain in her eyes, the slightest watery glaze that only a twin could detect. And Mabel almost _never_ cried. Not when she fell down and scraped her knee, not when her summer romances ended in failure, one after another. But she was close to it now.

"W-what are you saying?" she choked out, anger pushing past her sorrow. "This day was supposed to be fun for us! I even found some fireworks in the closet! We were going to celebrate!"

"I . . . I don't want to celebrate having a liar around, Mabel. And neither should you."

Her reply was like a slap to the face. "Well I don't either, _Dipper_. Fine, I'll go and celebrate with Grunkle Stan all on my own!" Grabbing Waddles, the girl dashed out of the room before Dipper could try and take anything back. Like he was going to.

Dipper stood still, quiet, hearing nothing but the hammering of his heart and the creaking of the floorboards as his mystery twin left him. He felt like he should be sorry.

 _Um . . ._ The demon shifted slightly in his mind, unsure what to say or do. _You okay, kiddo? If you want me to leave I will . . . Or I can stay. It's up to you._ Bill felt out of place and awkward. He wasn't sure what to do in a situation like this. _Am I supposed to comfort you?_ He wondered, knowing that human friends were supposed to comfort the other when they were sad.

 _No, no, Bill. You don't have to. Thank you, though. I'm . . . okay,_ Dipper replied with a sigh. _I said what I needed to. Mabel can believe what she wants but she'll find out the truth eventually. She's smart._ Putting on his vest, hat and shoes, the boy started out of the room, planning to clean up a bit before he made Bill's body. He had a problem with neglecting his hygiene whenever he was busy, so the last couple of days kept him a little mussed. Dipper wouldn't allow that for this day. It was too important that his meeting with a physical Bill Cipher went perfectly well.

 _Okay, kid,_ Bill replied as he watched what Dipper was doing. He was excited to finally get a physical from. The demon was having trouble keeping his "mouth" shut. He just wanted to get his energy out by talking to the kid.

Dipper could feel Bill buzzing with unspoken words even as he brushed his teeth. _You know you don't have to be quiet. I'm not in a bad mood. Things are just being weird._ He spat into the sink, rinsing his mouth of the minty bubbles. He wiped his wet lips on his sleeve.

 _Um okay! I'm just excited. Even though I only know certain things about humans, it will still be fun to learn more about them. And I'll get to mess around and annoy you all day in real life!_ Bill told Dipper everything that was running through his thoughts.

The boy laughed at that, starting the path to the attic. _Guess so. Try not to be_ too _obnoxious, though. I just might have to get rid of you._

Bill laughed. _The question is, can you really get rid of me?_

His smile grew wider. _Probably not, but I could try._ Dipper made it to the stairs and went up into the attic. He was about to walk the way to the box of ingredients when he heard his sister talking to Stan from on top of the roof, the sound traveling through the wood.

"These fireworks are so pretty when they explode! It's too bad that Dipper's not here. He'd rather be a party-pooper and _not have the best time of his life!"_

The boy lost his smile. _She said that loudly on purpose!_ he fought not to respond.

A boom sounded above and Dipper could see a flash of color through the attic window, followed by the tops of a few trees catching on fire. The sight made him blink.

 _Trying to get you to have fun,_ Bill muttered. _You can go with her if you want. I won't stop you from burning a few trees. Sounds like something I'd do for fun!_ The demon laughed.

 _Normally, I would . . . but . . . I don't know,_ he frowned, taking a seat on the attic's cushioned spot by the stained glass. It cast a red glow on everything, the design on it reminding him of Bill. Everything reminded him of Bill.

Another firecracker was set off, laughter and cheers erupting from the roof. Down below, Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland seemed to call up at the two, though Dipper couldn't make out the words, only muffled voices.

 _Grunkle Stan . . . he . . . and Mabel . . . I can't . . ._ the brunet tried, watching the fires burn. _It doesn't feel the same anymore. What else could he be hiding from us? Mabel won't listen. I guess . . . things are different now. Maybe it won't ever feel right again._

 _You'll make up with her eventually. I mean you're twins so she'll forgive you. And Stan . . . well, secrets shall be revealed within twenty-four hours. I can see into the future so be ready. Today, everything changes,_ Bill warned one last time. He could in fact see the future; more than one future. _Also, you're sitting next to my eye._

Dipper's lips quirked upwards at the added comment, curiously looking at the window. _This is your eye?_ Tentatively, he placed his palm on the glass, setting it over what looked like a pupal. Or at least part of it. His hand was small. _Can you feel that? Am I blocking your vision?_

 _Both. Blocking my vision but I can feel that too. How else do you think I've been watching everyone all the time?_ Bill replied. _Though I can flip and see outside the Shack too. Wait, are those police cars?_

 _Yeah, I guess all those fireworks attracted them,_ the boy shrugged, squinting his eyes. There was the one he saw from earlier, but it had started up to drive away. When he scanned the rest of the area, he noticed more approaching. Lots more. Alarmingly more. Dipper's eyes widened. _Oh no. They must have found out about . . ._ he jumped up, worriedly rushing over to the box of ingredients. He shoved it farther back into the collection of things in the attic, covering it up just in case a search was ordered. There wasn't going to be enough time to perform alchemy. _Bill! Why didn't you tell me they would be coming before?_

 _Don't worry, kid. Those agents aren't looking for you. They're more interested in Stan . . ._ Bill told him. _You might want to get out of this room. In about three minutes the agents will be—Ow! They are going to break the window! My beautiful eye!_ Bill urged the kid out of the attic.

He broke into a run, dashing down the steps. Fear coursed through him. _Will I be able to get back? I still need to make your body!_

_You should be able to, yes._

Meanwhile, Stan saw a red dot on his fez. "What is this? A ladybug?" He tried to slap at the red dot. More red dots started to appear on him. His eyes widened in surprise and fear. "What the—" Stan suddenly got tackled by a man in a black suit.

"Target secure!" Tigger yelled out.

Mabel frowned, covered in water and broken balloons. She was sitting in the front yard, wringing out her wet sweater. The brunette had had to attempt a good time _without_ her brother. It made her feel horrible, even as Stan and Waddles cheered her up. Not even the fruity popsicles did her well. The girl was about to go back into the Mystery Shack with her pig when she noticed the large number of government guys surrounding the building. "Grunkle Stan!" the tween cried out, spotting her guardian being shackled and led away.

That was when a very frazzled Dipper came bursting out the front door, nearly tripping on the steps. He met his twin where she was standing, looking over at their great uncle.

 _I knew it,_ the boy scowled, not wanting to help like his sister.

Out of the crowd came Agent Powers, the man coming to stand behind Stan. He looked over the captured convict, gaze both pleased and loathing.

"Ah! What did I do that warrants this much arresting?" Stan grunted as one of the agents locked handcuffs around his wrists. He struggled against the cold metal, but soon decided against it, as he didn't want to hurt his wrists. The men pushed him towards a police car and Stan stared at Agent Powers in both confusion and shock.

"You were caught stealing three hundred gallons of radioactive waste at four o'clock last night. I have reason to believe that you are building a super weapon," Agent Powers frowned, gesturing to the cop car. "Take him away."

"Wait! Wait!" Mabel screamed, the icy-pop she was holding being confiscated by one of the agents. "Even if Grunkle Stan did that, it probably isn't for some kind of weapon! You have to give him a chance!"

An agent stepped in front of her. "Kids and a pig are secure. I have secured a pig."

The brunette held on tightly to her pet, biting her lip.

Dipper shook his head, hurting to see his twin so distressed but not knowing what to say. _Grunkle Stan is guilty. She can't possibly —_ "Hey, I thought you were attacked by zombies," he blinked, directing the comment to a nearby Agent Trigger.

"We survived. Barely," Tigger added, looking a bit embarrassed.

"What? You think that's me? I was restocking the gift shop last night, I swear!" Stan yelled, hoping his efforts would keep him out of jail. But it seemed it was hopeless as the agents pushed him towards the car. "Mabel, you believe me, right?" Stan stared at her, sadness filling his eyes. If he got put in jail, he would never get to see her or Dipper again. The old man really cared about his family.

More men came up to the two children, leading them towards another car. Mabel looked like she would have tackled the agents away if she could.

"I used Trigger as a human shield. He cried like a baby," Agent Powers added seriously, allowing the twins to be directed away.

"Kids!" Stan yelled to them as he was pushed into the car, banging his hands on the window. He watched them as the car he was in drove away.

Mabel appeared to be absolutely wrecked. Dipper got into the police vehicle pulled up for them rather reluctantly. He believed Bill when he told him that he'd be going back to the Mystery Shack. His sister was pushed to sit beside him, along with Waddles.

The door was shut and locked by Agent Powers, who stood to watch them off. A program appeared on the built-in TV that the boy didn't bother to look at. He settled for looking out the window, the swarm of government guys overtaking his summer home.

"Where are we going?" Dipper asked, sounding somewhat indifferent, perhaps a little shaken. Mabel was gloomily mourning with her pig, her head turned to stare at the screen.

"We're taking you to child services," came the reply from Trigger. "Meanwhile, enjoy some mindless TV designed to make you stop asking questions." The show Ker-Pranked was on with Justin Ker-Prank.

 _Urg! Are all human television shows this bad?_ Bill asked, seemingly annoyed at the show.

 _Kind of, yeah,_ answered Dipper, looking away from it. _I like some shows, though. Sometimes._

Mabel had been almost completely distracted by it. "Oh, Justin! If only you could pop up right now and tell us this is all a prank! It has to be . . ."

"Give it up, Mabel. Grunkle Stan isn't what he seemed," her brother retorted, frowning. "He's tricked us. He deserves what he gets."

"Dipper! I can't _believe_ you!" she snapped, pulling Waddles further from him. "You don't even care! Grunkle Stan has been awesome to both of us and did his best all the time! How can you not see that?"

"Mabel . . . He's not . . ."

"You've changed, Dipper. I don't know what happened to you, but my _brother_ would never give up on family. He'd always be by my side," she started choking on her words. "If you won't help me prove Grunkle Stan's innocence then I'll have to do it myself! I don't need you anymore!"

Dipper gaped at her, hurt pouring through him. He really felt it this time. _I-I didn't mean to . . ._

Bill was silent until he noticed the truck next to them. _Sorry to interrupt, but that truck is your only way of escape,_ he told Dipper, pointing out the truck full of logs that Manly Dan was driving.

The boy looked around his sister — or Mabel, whatever — and gazed out at the other vehicle. A steady resolve smothered his pain. He would have to get out of the car somehow. Dipper lived for Bill now.

Mabel caught on before he could come up with a solution, having seen something on the truck. She wrote a message backwards on the window with her finger, clearing away the condensation. She banged on the glass to catch Manly Dan's attention.

 _Brace yourself_ , Bill warned only seconds before Manly Dan slammed the side of his truck into their car. Tigger's eyes widened as he tried to control the car, but it was no use. They all went spinning off the road and crashing into a tree.

Dipper yelped, winded after the fall. Mabel was curled around her pig, protecting it from shattered glass. Their landing was not soft at all.

He managed to open the door, crawling out of the crash site. Dipper watched as Mabel got out after him. She started to walk away.

 _Want some good news, Pine Tree? I guarantee Shooting Star will forgive you. Within the next few days at least. That's if my future vision isn't lying,_ Bill told him. _And now you can go back to Shack so I can get my body._

"Mabel, what about him?" Dipper asked, looking at Agent Trigger, who was still trapped in the car. "Where are you going?"

His sister paused, turning around. She had the most hateful glint he'd ever seen reflecting from her eyes. "I'm going back to the Mystery Shack to search for something to show that you and all those government meanies were wrong about Grunkle Stan. You don't have to come with me. Do whatever you want to! Stay here with all the villains that want to tear apart my family, if that's your plan! It doesn't _matter_ _anymore_ ," she spat out, hugging her pet as she dashed away. Waddles peeked over her shoulder, casting Dipper a saddened glance.

"Mabel!" he cried, reaching out for nothing. "I-I need to . . ."

Trigger struggled to get out, but the airbag pushed him back.

 _Come on, Pine Tree. Once I have my body you deserve a big hug. Or something that will make you feel better,_ Bill told him. The demon was a little overwhelmed by Dipper's feelings. Being in his head, the sadness and heartbreak seemed to overrule most of his mindscape.

Dipper imagined Bill's warm arms wrapping around him, the demon telling him that it's all okay. The comfort, the safety. The affection. He managed the slightest smile, a blush dusting his cheeks. _Yeah, thank you. I guess that would help,_ he responded. _I should get going, then. And Mabel might need someone to . . . to watch out for her. Even if she hates me now._ Dipper visibly deflated.

Bill saw the image that Dipper thought of in his mindscape. He decided not to comment though. _Yeah. There's a truck coming up on the road that you can hitchhike back to the Mystery Shack. Man, having eyes everywhere sure helps,_ the demon joked. _I have eyes in the past, present and future! But time is an illusion since you're living in all three at the same time._

 _That's . . . cool_ , Dipper attempted, about to trot forward. _Should I be worrying about Trigger? Will he be able to call for help?_

 _No. I don't think you will see him for a little while._ Bill paused for a second, checking some of his eyes. _And it seems like Stan will end up escaping, but you have enough time to create my body before then._

Alarm spiked inside of him. _Oh, no. I can't believe he would — no, actually, I can. Grunkle Stan is a lot worse than I thought. We'll have to be prepared._ Nodding in decision, the boy sped through the trees, hurrying to the road ahead. Everything would finally go down so very soon.


	15. Chapter 15

Predictably, the truck came by just as planned. It was a small thing driven by a regular, undisturbed guy. Dipper had asked for a ride and was taken as far as the forest that edged the Mystery Shack.

 

"Thank you, Tad," the boy smiled, receiving a happy wave back.

 

"Not a problem, Dipper! Now excuse me as I ride around and pick up random hitchhikers like there isn't anything suspicious going on," the man grinned warmly and drove away, looking as comfortable as ever.

 

_ That was easy,  _ the boy admitted, starting forward to dart into the bushes.  _ I wonder if I'll have to teleport inside . . .  _ He looked around, scanning the land ahead. Most of the agents appeared distracted or bored. He couldn't see Agent Powers anywhere.  _ And where's Mabel? _

 

_ Mabel is inside searching for a way to prove the agents wrong. Most of the agents left to help Tigger so they won't be back for a while, _ Bill informed him, checking a few of his 'eyes' again.

 

He pressed his lips together, walking out into the open. Glancing up at the Shack, with its broken windows and tattered exterior, Dipper hurried to the front door. He stopped halfway there when his balance was suddenly thrown off, rocks and other small objects beginning to levitate. He felt his feet lift off the ground, a sudden weightlessness overtaking him as he tried to keep himself upright in the air.  _ Bill! What's going on? _

 

_ Ah. I believe that is a side effect of the project Stan is working on . . . _ Bill muttered, watching everything float up for a few seconds before crashing back to the ground.

 

Dipper landed hard on his knees instead of his feet, the breath being knocked out of him. He stood up quickly, having been winded for only a moment. It would take more than that to hold him down.  _ Project? What project? _ Dipper asked, happy that he landed in the grass instead of the splintery wood. He made his way into the house. Everything appeared the same as it had been apart from the shattered glass here and there, as if the agents had never arrived. He took to the stairs.

 

_ You'll find out soon. _ That was all the demon would tell him before he dropped the subject, completely changing it.  _ Anyway, get some chalk, you need to draw an alchemy circle first.  _ Bill pulled up a mental image of what the circle looks like. It was a circle with two triangles in it. One of the triangles was normal and the other was upside-down.

 

_ That's easy. Mabel has a box of sidewalk chalk in our room, _ he said. Dipper opened the door to their bedroom. The triangle window had broken, shards of glass spilling out over the floor and on the beds. "Oh no. This place is a mess . . ." the tween muttered, wondering if his shoes could take getting stabbed a few times.  _ Maybe there's a spell I could use to get this glass out of the way . . . _

 

_ There is. Easy Latin word: Repairo. That should repair the window and fix my eye,  _ Bill informed.  _ Imagine the window fixed; that all the glass pieces fit together like a puzzle. Then say the word and that should happen. _

 

Dipper grinned at the new spell, adding it to his mental collection. It would be simple after all of his practice. Even fun. Looking at the windowpane, the brunet memorized the shape of the triangle and then scanned the area around him, starting to envision the pieces coming together again. Making something whole. He slowly allowed his gaze to trail back up to the window, then closed his eyes. The glass burned vividly into his imagination. He opened his eyes. "Repairo!"

 

Bill watched as the pieces of glass fixed themselves, fitting together just right to fix the window. In a matter of seconds, the window was completely fixed.  _ Yes! My eye is back. Great job, Pine Tree. _

 

Dipper beamed.  _ And thanks for teaching me a new spell. _ Walking forward without fear, the boy crouched down and pulled a box out from underneath Mabel's bed. On top of it was a sticker that read "I love you" in bold letters. Heart bubble stickers dotted the sides.  _ Oh yeah. Mabel got these on Valentine's day last year. _ He blinked, memories flooding into his mind. Still, he received nothing from anyone besides his sister. Valentines was never his favorite holiday.

 

_ Valentines? Wait, that day you humans dedicate to love and Cupid? That stupid winged guy is so annoying. I'm glad I've only met him once. He went on and on about men being in love with other men is the real true love. Blah, blah, blah. He got on my nerves so much I swear I wanted to kill him. Rip his wings off one by one. _ Bill ranted, feelings of hate seeping from the demon in the boy's head. 

 

Dipper cringed a bit, though the information seemed interesting. And . . . well, Bill wasn't really a  _ man _ , and he was just a boy, so Cupid's saying couldn't apply. Probably. Maybe.  _ I wasn't very fond of the Love God when I met him, _ he admitted, grabbing a few sticks of white chalk from the box and stuffing it back under the bed.  _ He's not the same guy, right? _

 

Dipper then made his way into the stuffier part of the attic, going up the steps and hurrying past the nook where he had sat earlier that morning. He reached to grab the box of ingredients, carefully placing it into a more open area. The boy kicked away a can and began sketching out the alchemy circle that Bill showed him.

 

_ Nah, he's a fake. I'm surprised that idiot even was able to steal the love potions from Cupid in the first place. And the Love God's songs are absolutely horrible . . . _ Bill watched Dipper draw the circle, hoping that it was correct.

 

The tween hummed in acknowledgement at the demon's response, focused on the pattern below him. His hand was slightly unsteady and the lines weren't nearly as clean as he wished they were. Drawing was never his point of strength, but he did his best and hoped it'd be passable. The triangles on the inside were easier to render than the circle, at least, and he believed that the rough sketch below him could work if he poured himself into the spell.

 

_ Next, put the ingredients all in the middle. You might want to put a towel on top unless you want to be scarred for life, _ Bill directed him.  _ When you're done with that, I'll give you the spell. _

 

Dipper almost made a cheeky comeback about the towel thing but held his tongue, pocketing the chalk and proceeding to empty the fruits of his labor on the floor, keeping them in their bottles and bags. It seemed like a lot, even in the huge space it was in. He had drawn the form to fit anyone of normal size, probably a good two to three feet larger in length than him. Standing straight, he considered grabbing a dusty tarp on top of one of the storage items to cover them but decided otherwise, hurrying to the Mystery Shack's bathroom to grab a decent towel. He made it back into the room without an issue, laying it over everything.  _ That's good, right? _

 

_ Yeah. That should be good.  _ Bill took a close look at his set up, making sure it was correct.  _ Alright, now the last step is the spell. It will only bind the body together, creating the organs and flesh. Don't worry about giving anything up since you are  _ not _ putting a soul in the body. The spell is in the book I gave you. I'll give you energy like the teleporting spell, but I have to leave your mind right after that to possess the body. _ Bill paused for a minute.  _ Also . . . Thank you, Dipper. For well . . . Everything. _

 

He felt his cheeks heat up from the gratitude, warmth bubbling inside of him.  _ You can count on me, Bill. Always. _

 

Getting into stance, Dipper prepared his body and mind. He took a few long breaths, concentrating on the task at hand, pushing away all stray thoughts. There was no Stan, no Mabel, no government, no crush. Just alchemy. Only this. He closed his eyes, reading through the spell again and again. He made sure every syllable was sharp and clear, perfect in his memory. It was longer and more complex than the other spells he knew, but it did nothing to deter him. Dipper soon had it practiced and opened his eyes to the world, the Latin words burning into him, ready to be chanted, his energy released. He had one of his hands in his pocket, touching the deer tooth Bill gave him and he pulled it out to look at, drawing from his dreamscape the vision of the human he needed to make. Blond hair, smooth skin, a wonderful build, golden eyes. Tall, nice smile, features that fit just right. Dipper didn't leave out anything. He took another breath, his imagination doing all the work. He knew what he had to do. 

 

Pressing his hands together from pure gut instinct, the brunet held the gift directly in front of the center of the circle, the tooth resting on the heels of his hands as he looked in the gap between them. His vision never wavered as he closed his eyes to pull up the book, reading aloud the spell. Magic seemingly poured from his lips and he snapped open his orbs once more, wanting to watch the process of human transmutation, see Bill being made. He gave it his all, the words somehow translating in his head, with more clarity than he ever imagined. " _ Creo humanum corpus de ingredients _ ." 

 

_ Meld these elements together, change ingredient to creation, a human from things. _

 

Bill watched and quickly helped, powering Dipper with the energy he needed to cast the Alchemy spell. The demon knew that this was the moment. He had worked too hard to fail. No, he wouldn't fail. The apocalypse would happen. It had too. This spell, the body, and Dipper's trust were all needed in his plans.  _ I win the game, always. _ Bill thought to himself, feeling the power grow more.

 

Dipper narrowed his eyes, his chant increasing in intensity. He kept his picture of Bill clear. " _ Hoc cantamen voluntas ligo omnis the organum, ossum, cor, et sanguis in una _ ." 

 

_ Make blood from minerals and water to run in veins, bones that support from strengthened rock; create muscles to move and a heart which beats, organs and everything man or woman consist of. _

 

Bill gave the boy the last bit of power he could before he left Dipper's mind.  _ Any minute now . . .   _ He waited for the last part of the spell to come, then he could possess the body. It had to be a the right moment.

 

Dipper felt himself unleash his potential, the spell bringing forth turquoise sparks that lit up the entire circle, the form in the center beginning to change. He chanted the last part in a powerful rhythm, giving it his all. " _ Orior, corpus et vivo _ !" 

 

_ Willpower and alchemy bind to form a being, a person risen up by transmutation! _

 

Bill felt the climax of power and when he did he knew that was the right time.  _ Now _ ! In the mindscape he quickly floated into the body. The demon was able to fully fuse with the body Dipper created and complete it's form with the alchemy power that surrounded him. The power from the spell slowly disappeared as the process was over. Two glowing golden eyes opened and stared straight at Dipper. "Yeah! That was awesome!" were the first words out of Bill's mouth, finally in a human form. 

 

"Bill . . . Wow, I-I did . . . You're . . . woah," Dipper choked out, practically speechless. He beamed brightly despite his physical and mental exhaustion, stepping forward. The new body was as beautiful as he imagined it to be, lying mostly covered by the towel. The bottles that held the ingredients were empty, scattered about the attic floor. "How does it feel?"

 

"Good job, kid. You did it!" Bill grinned and slowly stood up, wrapping the towel around his waist. "It feels amazing. And I feel human," he walked over to Dipper. "Now I can feel pain again!" As expected, Bill pinched his arm a few times and laughed.

 

Dipper blushed at seeing Bill like that, lips curling into an amused smile. "Don't hurt yourself  _ too _ badly. You haven't even gotten a chance to do anything cool," the boy advised with a chuckle, wanting nothing more but to hug the former triangle and enjoy being with him. He didn't, though, and spared a glance down the stairs. "We need to get you some clothes."

 

Bill nodded, some blonde locks of hair falling over one of his eyes. "Yeah, but I doubt you have anything that will fit. And no, I can't summon any so yeah. I'm basically human . . ." He shrugged. Bill closed his eyes and a vision popped up. A vision of him standing with Dipper, from the angle of the window. He opened his eyes once more. "Yay! It seems my all-seeing eye stays, but that's all the magic I got."

 

_ Can you hear me now? _ Dipper tested, wondering if their mental bond was broken. He continued to speak anyway, testing his theory, "Maybe you could wear some of Grunkle Stan's stuff. He probably has something that fits. After you're dressed we can get something at the — oh wait. Mabel. How did I forget? Where is she?"

 

"Downstairs in Stan's office," Bill walked to Stan's room. "I think I could just use one of his suits. After all, I love being classy. Oh, and I could borrow the eyepatch. I'd rather have one eye." He looked into the closet and then back at Dipper.

 

"I get the suit thing, but why the eyepatch? You were pretty excited to have distance perception when you first . . . uh, Bipper," he said rather awkwardly, walking over next to him.  _ I hope Grunkle Stan doesn't notice that . . . wait, he was arrested. Right. _

 

"Yeah, but this is a bit different." Bill shrugged, slightly avoiding the question.  _ Stan will be back soon . . . _ Bill thought to Dipper, grabbing a suit out of closet along with a spare eye patch. The demon started to change into it.

 

"How is it —" Dipper cut off, hearing Bill in his head. "Wow, can I seriously hear you? That's so cool! How is this possible? You lost your powers!" The boy adverted his gaze to give the blond some privacy, the fact that Bill was  _ exposed _ making him explode with hormones and nervousness. It was a trying mix.

 

"It's the Alchemy spell. You were the one who did it so we are bonded." Bill shrugged, now fully dressed. He slipped the eye patch on his right eye and fixed his hair, looking into a mirror on the wall.

 

"And we'll always be bonded like this?" Dipper added hopefully, turning back to look at Bill.  _ He's so  _ hot _ in person, _ his mind betrayed him, the comment completely revealed to the other. Flushed and starting to get uncomfortable, the brunet rushed past the blond, making it quickly out of the room. "Come on, Bill! We have to hurry!"

 

"Yeah,” Bill responded. "We will be bonded for a while. I'm not sure how long though," he shrugged, following the boy out the door. Bill was trying not to explode with all the emotions that swarmed around. Some he knew were his own, but Dipper radiated a strong and warm emotion he couldn't name. It was almost overwhelming with their bond. That comment too . . . Bill felt his cheeks burn uncontrollably, looking down and trying to get the feeling to go away. He shook his head to forget the whole thing as best he could. "Are we going to see Shooting Star, cause she's downstairs?"

 

"I think she'll hate me still and you might have to hide or something, but yeah, that's the plan," he huffed, speeding down the steps. There wasn't any glass on the hallway floor, so he didn't slow until he made it into the gift shop. The rest of the Mystery Shack was obviously empty. He looked around frantically, not spotting his sister in Stan's office, which was open to snooping. A box of papers was spilled over the desk.  _ She was here. _ He considered looking at the contents, hesitating by the doorway.  _ Should I? _

 

Bill shrugged and looked around. "Well, no Shooting Star here now." The demon stood behind Dipper, staring at the box of papers. Of course he already knew what was in that box.

 

"I'll . . . take a peek. It could be important," he decided, striding up to look into it. He froze. On the top of the pile of identification cards, apparently, was a newspaper article depicting a car crash.  _ Stan Pines . . . dead. Wha-what?  _ Dipper read through the text, face pale. "How can . . . but . . ." He looked back into the box, pulling out a few cards. "This can't . . . Why did Grunkle Stan need all of these identities? Is he . . . Is he even . . ."

 

Bill stood behind him, silent. He didn't want to tell the boy, not yet. Bill knew everything would be explained soon, but would it be by him? Or would it be explained by the author? "Look, kid. I want to tell you everything, but I can't. The explanations shouldn't come from me . . . "

 

"Why not?" Dipper frowned, putting away the article. "If you know what's going on, it can't be that different, can it? You . . . I trust you, Bill." His eyes pleaded with the dream demon.  _ I can handle the truth. Whatever horrible thing it might be. _

 

Bill looked right back into the boy's brown eyes, contemplating what he should do. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he gave in. The demon sighed. "Alright, but sit down, this might take a while. I'll just drop the bomb in the beginning and explain after, " he took a deep breath. "The big secret Stan is hiding, is that he has a twin brother. That brother, the  _ real _ Stanford Pines, is the author of the Journals."

  
  



	16. Chapter 16

Dipper found himself speechless, mind crackling with shock. Even after all of his research, all of his suspicions, his predictions.  _ The Author? The  _ Author _?  _ The brunet found it difficult to take it in, sliding down to sit on the floor. He rest his back against the desk. "Why would . . . Why didn't he tell me? What  _ is _ this?"

 

"Stanley didn't tell you about Stanford because he did disappear. He got sucked into a portal that he built. The author made a deal with me, forcing me to help him build a portal so he could destroy the world and create a new one. It was a horrible plan, but I was forced to help him. Even the author's assistant stopped working with him and built the bunker to save himself. McGucket wanted to forget helping Stanford so badly he created the Mind Eraser,” Bill explained to him. The blond didn’t mind mixing a few things in the truth around so the plan would go perfectly.

 

"He  _ forced you _ to make a deal with him? How? You're so smart and powerful! What could he possibly have to give you in exchange?" Dipper exclaimed, sitting upright. His shoulders were tense with stress.  _ I knew McGucket was involved! That portal — I've seen it before. And where could it be? And what does Grunkle Stan . . . Stanley . . . have to do with this?  _ All of his questions clashed together in an overwhelming mass.

 

"A vessel. Even back then, I really wanted someone to possess. So Stanford gave me full access to his mind and body. Yeah, you could even say I was tricked I guess . . ." Bill looked down, feigning defeat for a few moments before looking up at Dipper again. "The portal is in the basement and-" The demon was interrupted by the slam of the front door and quick footsteps. "That's Stan!" Bill's golden eye widened.

 

Dipper jumped up, grabbing Bill's hand. He heard the hurried footsteps in the gift shop, coming closer. They had to do something or Mabel would . . .  _ She's probably in the basement. But we don't _ have  _ a basement!  _ The tween tried to drag Bill out of the room.

 

"Woah!" Bill said in surprise as he was pulled out the door. "We'll follow Stan down." Bill walked with the boy into the gift shop. He stayed quiet as Stan walked over to the vending machine and typed in a code. A door swung open and Stan hurried down the stairs. Bill just watched and then slowly stepped up to the vending machine with Dipper.

 

_ It's a secret passageway? It was here the whole time? How could I not have noticed? What does Stan plan on doing down there?  _ The tween stilled. A rising panic consumed him. "Bill! Mabel's down there, isn't she? Oh no, this is bad. We can't let him get there before us. W-we need a plan!”

 

"Right. The portal is already open so you need three people to shut it down completely. Stan of course is trying to bring back his brother but the universe is in danger, we should try to shut it down." Bill told him, starting to descend down the stairs. He stopped at the elevator and pushed the button to open it up. The doors opened. "Come on Pine Tree, it almost too late! One minute and thirty seconds left."

 

The boy joined him in the creaky elevator, the doors closing them in together. They begun to descend. "I'm sorry for ever doubting you, Bill. You really are good," he murmured. _ A hero, soon. _ "I just can't believe all this is happening. And the Author . . . He's evil? That's just terrible." Dipper narrowed his eyes. "I owe you everything for helping. When this is over . . ."

 

"Ford is too smart for his own good, that's his flaw," Bill muttered. "And uh, I don't want the universe destroyed just as much as you. Then there won't be anymore humans for me to make deals with."  _ And then you will be gone and I'll be bored. . . _ he added in his thoughts.

 

_ I wouldn't want you to get bored, _ he smiled, the entire elevator jerking as it came to a stop. The doors slid open.

 

Bill kept a hold of his hand as he pulled Dipper past all the monitors and to the portal. The big machine was whirling and glowing brightly. "One minute left! Let's shut it down!" Bill ignored Stan as he raced past the old man to the three keys off to the side.

 

Mabel and Soos were already there, seemingly trying to figure out how to deactivate the superweapon. Dipper just barely missed brushing against a flustered Stan. The tween's eye had caught an alarmingly familiar glimpse of gold and maroon before getting pulled into the main room, the objects out of sight. "Soos! Mabel!" Dipper cried, dashing as quickly as his legs would take him.

 

"Dude, who is that?" Soos screamed back at him, pointing at Bill.

 

"What are he doing here?" Mabel started. "And why are you holding hands with a stranger?"

 

"No time! We have to stop this thing!" The boy felt his bangs start to lift, a sensation of weightlessness coming over him.  _ Uh-oh. It's coming. _ He looked over at Bill, whose hand he was still holding. "Hurry! Before Stan gets here!"

 

Stan stared in shock, confused more than ever. Who was that man? Stan had never seen the blond before in his life. 

 

Bill nodded and quickly helped Mabel and Dipper turn the keys, a red shutdown switch opening close to the portal. "That's the button!" he pointed toward the red glowing button.

 

Gravity shut off before the machine could, and Dipper was forced to let go of Bill, tumbling in the air like a speck of dust. Mabel and Soos made a dive for the button.

 

"No! Wait! Stop. Mabel, don't press that shut down button. Please trust me!" Stan pleaded. He worked too hard for everything to be lost. His twin . . . Stan made a dive towards them to stop her. 

 

Both Soos and Dipper's twin were knocked off course. The employee looked ready to explode. The brunette scrambled away, only to get pulled into Soos' tussle.

 

"Grunkle Stan! What's going on?" she sobbed. "Tell me this is not what I think it is!"

 

Bill didn't mind the zero-gravity, but it was really hard to steer around. It wasn't like floating where he knew how to control it. The demon didn't say anything, but he tried to get back to Dipper.

 

Dipper frowned, eyes darting between them and the portal and the button and Bill and . . . He was overwhelmed.

 

"Mabel, trust me. Everything I've worked for, it's all for this family. Don't press the shutdown button. Do I really look like a bad guy?" Stan pleaded with her before he got pushed back from a wave of energy that emitted from the portal. There was fifteen seconds left on the clock. 

 

"Shut it down, Dipper!" Bill tried to encourage the overwhelmed boy. 

 

"Ten . . . Nine . . ." The computer started to countdown.

 

Mabel's foot had gotten caught on a wire with the last blast, tearing her away from Soos and Stan. But so had Dipper's. The portal emitted a huge burst of energy, slamming and pinning everyone else to the wall. Only the Mystery Twins were left. Dipper and Mabel both made it to the button at the same time.

 

"Don't listen to him!" the boy screamed, lifting his hand to slam it into the button.

 

Mabel lifted her hand at the same time, angry tears floating up from her eyes. "Grunkle Stan . . . I trust you." She snapped up Dipper's raised hand in her own and tackled him away from the shutoff switch.

 

Her brother scrambled for the button, but they were both sent flying away from the portal like the rest of them. Her grip was cruel. They crashed into a hard surface. "Mabel! Are you crazy? We're all gonna —"

 

"One."

 

He screamed, terror filling him to the brim. He was too late. He failed Bill. And the universe turned white.

  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

The bright white light only last for a few short minutes. All at once, gravity returned, dropping everybody to the ground. The glow from the portal was getting softer. Stan rubbed his eyes and stared at the portal with wide eyes.

 

A figure was walking out from the center, a wavering silhouette appearing from amidst the rubble. Dipper lifted his head, scooting out from under the weight of his sister. He kept his eyes trained on the newcomer, who was heavily dressed in some sort of combat attire. A gun was strapped to his back.

 

Mabel sat up beside the tween, her voice shocked. "Who is that guy?"

 

"The author of the Journals, my brother," Stan answered and slowly stood up to greet his twin. It seemed by the man’s appearance that even in the other dimension, thirty years had definitely passed. "Brother!" Stan smiled excitedly, opening his arms for a hug.

 

His brother proceeded to punch the man in the jaw with a six-fingered hand. That was definitely the author of the Journals. Dipper stood up shakily, eyes darting over to Bill.

"What do you think you're doing?" the real Stanford spat, revealing an irritated strain. He punched his brother again. "That was senseless!"

 

"Ow! What the heck!" Stan yelled and dodged another one of his punches. The old man swung a few punches of his own. "Don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're family!" he growled out.

 

Bill watched with his golden eye, taking a glance a Dipper to see if he was alright.

 

After a moment, Stanford managed to get his brother in a lock-hold, pulling his arms back away from Stan's body. "I may be old, but my skills are fresh! Unlike you, you —"

 

"Hey! Quit it!" Mabel cried, staggering to her feet. She approached the two. "You shouldn't be hurting each other like this!"

 

Stan stared at her. "Mabel . . ." he started out. He struggled to get out of Ford's grasp. 

 

"Who is this girl?" the other man questioned, still keeping his brother from moving.

 

"Mabel and Dipper. Shermy's grandkids. And Soos my handyman. I don't know who the blond guy is though . . ." Stan introduced everyone, pointing at Dipper at Soos then finally at Bill.

 

Ford had released Stan by then, stepping around him. "I have a grandniece and grandnephew?" He smiled, a nice contrast to his frown, and held a gloved hand out for Mabel to shake.

 

She giggled softly, "It's a finger friendlier than normal!"

 

"She's weird. I like her," the man deducted, walking over to meet Dipper, who had made his way carefully over to Bill.

 

Soos luckily jumped in his path. "Hey there, dude who looks exactly like Stan. I'm Soos. Oh-ho, you know that. Yeah. What's your name?"

 

Bill looked at Dipper.  _ Get ready, kid. I'm sure Stanford will recognize me . . .  _  The demon knew he wouldn't be able to escape with a fake identity even if he tried.

 

_ He can't. Won't. Not if we leave, _ Dipper tried, pleading to the dream-demon-turned-human and beckoning him away.  _ You could leave, at least, right? _

 

"I am Stanford Pines. Nice to meet you, Soos," Ford responded.

 

"But isn't that Stan's name?"

 

"What? He took my  _ name _ ?" The cloaked male whipped around to face his brother.

 

Stan grimaced. "I had to . . . the people in the town didn't know me, but they knew you." The old man looked at his brother, hoping they wouldn't fight again. He didn't want to fight his brother anymore.

 

"What else did you take? Besides my house and everything I've lived for?" he snapped back, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Know what? I don't even care. We'll sort this out later."

 

Stan nodded, holding his ground on this. He just wanted to be happy with his twin, not argue with him.

 

Bill shook his head.  _ It's okay, kid. He can't destroy me or exorcise me like this anyway. I also promised to protect your family so I can't hurt him. He is your uncle . . . _

 

Dipper sighed.  _ And he's also the Author. I should be so excited. Just . . . alright. But we'll meet him together. _

 

_ Alright.  _ Bill agreed. _ Good plan.  _ He stepped up with Dipper looking at Stanford. Bill had kept an eye on the man all these years.

 

Ford turned to face the two, looking first at Dipper. "You're my grandnephew?"

 

"Yes, if what I've heard about you is true," he answered. "You're really the author of the Journals, right?"

 

"You've read my journals?" he said, gray eyebrows lifting curiously.

 

" _ Read _ them? I've basically studied them! This town is so mysterious. Having it with me all this time has been extremely helpful," Dipper let out, despite having the knowledge that his great uncle had the power to destroy the universe.  _ He may seem cool, but I'm not falling for his trickery. _

 

"I never thought anyone would get ahold of them. This makes my work feel worthwhile, Dipper Pines," the old male spoke proudly, offering a handshake.

 

Dipper took it with minimum hesitation, keeping his distance after Ford turned to look at Bill.

 

"And who might you be?"

 

"Hey, Sixer. Long time, no see!" Bill grinned widely. _ He's cool, but dangerous. Kinda like me, actually!  _  Bill replied back to Dipper.

 

Stan stared at the blond and his brother. They knew each other? Now the old man was confused.

 

_ No one could ever be like you, Bill,  _ the boy countered tartly, cheeks puffing up the slightest bit.

 

Ford caught on immediately, eyes widening. "'Sixer'? Now there are only two people who's ever called me that! Or should I say one and a dream demon?" he concluded, frown returning. "How did you come to possess a human body in Gravity Falls? I made sure you couldn't even get in, you monster!"

 

"Hmm . . . making deals around here is pretty fun. Some kid got a hold of your journals and summoned me. And I managed to manipulate my way around so I could finally get rid of you and your evil!" Bill glared, his yellow eye narrowing.  _ Well, thanks, kid.  _ The demon glanced over at Dipper before turning back to Ford.

 

Tension crackled in the air. "I don't know  _ what _ you've been up to while I was away but don't get any funny ideas! I'll put you back in your place!" Ford grimaced, pointing threateningly at the blond. "Only a fool would believe anything you say!"

 

Dipper wanted to tackle him down, fighting back a rush of anger.  _ He's horrible. _

 

"You can't destroy or banish me anyway. If you do so, you hurt him!" Bill pointed to Dipper. "I'm sure you don't want to hurt your family. Or maybe you do since you've hurt Stanely already. That just makes you more evil than me." The demon growled, eye flashing red.  _ Tell me about it,  _ Bill muttered.

 

Ford bared his teeth, rage collecting in his posture. "I've never wanted to hurt anyone! Dipper, you have to believe me over this abomination!" the man pressed, glaring between the two.

 

The tween adverted his gaze, blocking out his words. "You don't understand at all. He's the best person I've ever known!"

 

Ford sighed frustratedly, sending a tiring leer in Bill's way. "How do you have a connection with an innocent kid like him anyway? It surprises me that you'd stoop so low as to make use of  _ children _ , of all people. What terrible things do you have in mind for him?"

 

"I'll have you know Dipper is a better friend than you ever were, Fordise," Bill mocked his nickname. "I don't have any plans for him. He's already given me what I wanted so all I have to do is be nice to his friends and family," Bill growled. "But if he gives me permission I will get rid of you!"

 

The Author was quiet for a while, narrowing his eyes and contemplating something unknown at high speeds.

 

Dipper intervened, stepping closer to Bill and grabbing his hand to offer some sort of comfort.  _ Sorry, I don't think that would be smart right now. _ "Don't pick a fight with him. You won't win."

 

Ford didn't have a problem snapping back, "I've won once. I can do it again. I'm not afraid of you anymore,  _ Cipher _ ."

 

"Woah, woah, woah! That nacho chip is back?" Mabel hurried over to Ford's side in an instant. 

 

Soos wasn't too far behind. "Dawg! That's him, isn't it? He's just as creepy as before!"

 

"Dipper, did you know about him?" his sister gawked, waiting for him to jump away from Bill. He didn't.

 

Bill completely ignored Ford, figuring it'd be best to follow Dipper's advice. "Hey, Shooting Star, Question Mark,” Bill gave a wave. "Like my upgraded form? It's all thanks to Pine Tree over here." His eye was yellow once again, a grin plastered on his face.

 

Dipper tried not to shrink under their piercing stares.

 

"Y-you've been helping  _ him _ all this time? Is that why you bought all those things? Why you've been staying away?" she asked, bottom lip wobbling.

 

"Why would you betray us, little dude? I thought we were friends!"

 

Ford looked darkly upon him.

 

"I . . . I uh," Dipper stammered, tightening his grip on Bill's hand. "I . . . I like Bill. He's not as bad as I thought. And I'm starting to think he's the only real friend I've got."

 

"Aww! Thanks, Pine Tree,” Bill smiled, squeezing the boy's hand for comfort. All was according to plan. "I won't hurt you two or Stan. The only reason you thought I was evil was I was forced to work for Gideon. Ugh! I hate that kid. I'm on your side, Shooting Star."

 

"Oh, that's good," Soos said, relieved. "I was getting really scared for a moment."

 

"But you possessed Dipper and tried to destroy the Journal!" Mabel protested.

 

"You're a liar, Cipher! You're using Dipper to further your plans! My time being gone hasn't changed a thing in you!" the Author added, shaking his head. "The poor kid won't understand that until he's been betrayed. Just like me."

 

"Wanna know the real reason why I tried to destroy the journal?" Bill tried to ignore Ford, otherwise he really was going to crack. "I was trying to protect Dipper. Gravity Falls is dangerous place, the kid will get hurt." Bill pulled Dipper behind him. "And I will _ not _ let you hurt him, Ford!"

 

Dipper felt a surge of warmth at that, every inch of him heating to an indescribable degree. He was suddenly glad that Bill was blocking his family's view of him, for he was blushing like an idiot. In that moment, he was sure he loved Bill.

 

"What? Cipher, you're being ridiculous! That's insane. You have no heart for others," Ford resisted. "You've shown me yourself! You wish to create a nightmare apocalypse, don't you?"

 

Mabel glanced between them, confusion replacing her earlier shock and repulsion.

 

Bill knew he had to act fast. The apocalypse he was planning was coming, but he didn't want Ford to ruin anything. "No. I don't," he lied easily, making sure Dipper didn't hear his real thoughts. "Thirty years is a long time for you humans. A whole generation, right? You've been gone. Maybe one little kid changed my mind in only three weeks,” Bill turned to Dipper. "Come on, kid. Let's go." The demon walked with him past Stan and back to the elevator.

 

"Dipper! Come back!" Mabel called, sounding broken. "Don't go!"

 

"It's too late," Ford responded, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Whatever Cipher told him has him set. But I wouldn't believe he's changed without proof."

 

Dipper didn't stop walking. He listened as Soos and Ford met back with Stan. They sounded hurt. Melancholy settled, heavy on the boy's chest.  _ This is it. They won't trust me again. _ He sniffed, turning his gaze away. Waddles was hiding in one of the corners in the lab, raising a happy head to look at him. The pig only made him feel worse.  _ Will they hate me now? _

 

Bill frowned, Dipper's feelings once again flowing into him. He didn't like it. It was sadness and betrayal, feelings he expected from the boy. Apparently humans respected their families a lot. "Hey . . . Dipper. You okay, kid? I really meant what I said. Your protection is my main job. Ford . . . well he hates me and I can't control that." The demon sighed softly as they walked into the elevator and the double doors closed. "I pretended to be his friend so I could work from the inside to stop his portal plans, but I failed. I thought I could never make a true, real friend." Bill looked down at the floor as they rose up.

 

"I believe you, Bill. I haven't had a doubt about you since we started spending time together," Dipper confessed, eyes on the floor as well. The doors opened to the Mystery Shack gift shop. He stepped out of the elevator. "Where are we going now?"

 

"Hmm . . . I don't know. Where would you like to go? I'm sure I can figure out how to steal a car and drive it,” Bill shrugged, walking with him.

 

"Drive it where?" the boy said, looking around. "There's no point in randomly leaving now. If Ford is really a bad guy then he'll be dangerous to Mabel. Plus the government will probably be back to look for Stan. He ran away, didn't he?"

 

"The government!" Bill's eye widened and he raced to the window, seeing a bunch of the cars with flashing lights and helicopters. "We've got to get them out of here . . . " Bill snapped his fingers, an idea popping into mind. "Pine Tree, get me the memory eraser. You do have it, right?"

 

Dipper thought for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, I have it in my bag. It's upstairs. I'll hurry." Running to the employee door, Dipper made his way back in the house. He quickly grabbed his entire bag from off the floor and ran back into the shop. He held the gun out to Bill.

 

Bill took it from him. "There's a lot of them outside so if could blast them all at once . . . " The demon trailed off, looking around for anything he could use. He smirked. "Got it!" Bill handed the gun back to him. "Go onto the rooftop and when I tell you to, shoot. I'm going to get all of them in a group." The demon grabbed the eight-ball staff Stan used sometimes and ran outside. "Government agents! Welcome to the Mystery Shack. I heard you were looking for Stan Pines. Luckily for you, I know exactly where he is! Follow me!" he called out to them, waving the staff.

 

Dipper grinned, seeing Bill's antics through the window. He put on the pack, and having the Memory Eraser in his hands, went back the way he came. It was a good plan. And he had no doubt that it would work.

  
  



	18. Chapter 18

Smiling down, the brown-haired boy watched from the rooftop as the agents made their leave. The Memory Eraser was still hot in his hand.  _ That went perfectly!  _ he commented telepathically, giving Bill, the new Man of Mystery, a wave.  _ That costume looks great on you, too. I wouldn't have suspected a thing! _

 

Bill laughed. _ I'm sure if I'm staying here, Stan will force me to work anyway. _ The demon walked inside the gift shop to put the eight-ball staff down.

 

Dipper met him there moments after, panting softly from the hurried pace he'd been in. He already went ahead and stashed the Mind Eraser in his bag. "You're actually going to stay here? With Ford and Mabel and everyone?"

 

"I'm not sure. Where else would I go?" Bill asked softly. "Unless you want to spend the next few weeks building me a log cabin in the woods,” the demon joked. "Plus, I'll be fine. I'm not afraid of Ford. Shooting Star will comes to her senses. With me around, she'll see I've changed."

 

Dipper felt a sweet smile spread across his features. "O-okay. I'm really glad. You're really . . . I love . . . I'm really glad." He cleared his throat, wanting to do nothing more than be with Bill. Just to stand in his presence, seeing his smile and listening to what the dream demon had to say.  _ Thank you for being here for me . . . _

 

"Of course," the demon flashed him a smile back. "This is quite fun, even if I don't have my powers." Bill felt the strong and warm emotion, the same one as many times before, radiating off of Dipper. It was getting on his nerves that he couldn't place a name to the emotion. The kid’s emotions were making his own go crazy as well, his stomach churning. 

 

"Don't ever get bored of me, Bill. Please. Every second is always so great," the tween told him without dropping his grin. "I want to make you so happy you'll never want to go back to the mindscape."

 

I'll stay as long as possible," Bill grinned. He decided the kid shouldn't know he had a time limit. The demon didn't want to stay in the human body for longer than he needed to. He could lose his connection to the mindscape for good if he wasn't careful. Bill looked out the window. "It seems it's night now. The day that changed everything is over, kid. "

 

"It seems . . . quiet," he observed, noticing the rubble scattered about the ground outside. The Mystery Shack appeared to be in shambles, but it wasn't as bad as it looked. They could fix it all in a matter of days if they worked hard.

 

"Hmm . . . everyone should be coming out of the basement soon. Maybe Ford will be in a better mood," Bill commented.

 

As if on cue, the vending machine slid out of place, revealing the hidden passageway once more. Stan was the first one out, followed by Mabel and Waddles, Soos, and finally, Ford. Dipper waited for them to approach.

 

"You and Bill totally saved us! We saw it on the surveillance!" Mabel smiled, running over. "Those government meanies won't dare come back now! Great plan, bro-bro!"

 

Dipper thought to return her enthusiasm, but something tugged at him. He decided to give her a nod.

 

"That was suspicious, Cipher. What's it to you that we get out of this in one piece?" Ford questioned, having stepped up next to them.

 

Bill shrugged. "I was protecting Dipper. That's it." His answer was simple. The demon didn't care if something happened to Ford. 

 

Stan looked between Bill and Ford. “It seems you two have a rocky history. However, the blond saved us. He might not be that bad . . ." Stan started softly.

 

"He's the best, Grunkle Stan. And . . . he said he would work for you if you let him stay here with us," Dipper attempted.

 

" _ Stay _ here? Stanley, you can't possibly think that's a safe idea! Even if he did 'protect Dipper', he's still the same messed up being that caused me to fall on the brink of insanity!" Ford protested openly, almost hitting Soos in the face with one of his wild gestures. "For crying out loud, he's a dream demon! What does possessing a human vessel and the blessings of our grandnephew have to prove anything?"

 

"Demon? Please. This man doesn't act like a demon. That's more conspiracy junk. I know monsters are real, but a demon?" Stan shook his head, disbelieving. He turned to Dipper. "Sure, but he has to work without pay," Stan nodded to Bill. "I think I have an extra room, but that is Ford's . . . "

 

"What if he slept with Mabel and me?" Dipper offered. "The room is big enough for a makeshift bed . . ."

 

"But that's  _ our _ room, Dipper!" his sister exclaimed, making Waddles oink a few times. "Even if Bill is good, we can't let him _ sleep _ with us. Plus, he's a grown man! That would be wrong."

 

The brunet shrugged sheepishly. "Maybe . . . maybe he could until we have another room for him?"  _ I'd miss seeing you at night, Bill. _

 

"Don't even think about it," Ford interrupted the decision. "If Stanley wants Cipher to stay — I can't imagine the trillions of ways this could go wrong — then he'll need to keep his distance. The basement is out of bounds, but I don't think I mind him sleeping on the couch. Or in my own room, if it gets down to it. Though I really don't advise it."

 

"Oh, lay off, Sixer. Sleepover with Pine Tree and Shooting Star sounds awesome! Plus, the closer I am to Dipper the easier it is to protect him,” Bill told Ford, and turned to Dipper and Mabel. "What do you say? Sleepover?" Bill grinned, knowing that Mabel would absolutely love this idea.

 

Except that her earlier protests still stood. Well, sort of.

 

"I dunno, Ford sounds _ pretty _ against it," the girl said, scrutinizing Bill's new form. "But you look kinda okay . . . And if it makes bro-bro happy . . ."

 

Dipper nodded, beaming. "I would be ecstatic. We can figure out how to settle him in later tonight. That fine with you, Grunkle Stan?"

 

"Sure, kid," Stan smiled at Dipper. "Just as long as Bill doesn't cause trouble. It seems Ford is worried. Dipper keep an eye on him. Make sure he behaves and we should be good!" Stan said, looking at Bill. The old man then noticed something. "Hey! You are already wearing the uniform. Maybe you do want to work here badly after all! And thanks for the government help. Couldn't have done it better myself!" Stan gave Bill a friendly smile.

 

"Of course, Mr. Pines." Bill wished he had his top hat to tip. Normally, that's what he would do with something as formal as this.

 

Dipper felt he could burst with joy. "Oh my gosh, I'm so excited. We should plan some games or something. Come on, I don't want to waste a second!" He grabbed Bill's arm and attempted to drag him up the steps.

 

"Games?" Mabel perked. "Maybe this will be fun!"

 

Soos waved them goodbye. "Bye, dudes. I'm gonna call Wendy now. Let her . . . catch up. Today was overwhelming!"

 

"Ain't that the truth," Ford huffed, turning to Stan. "We should go upstairs too. I believe we should talk."

 

Bill followed him up the creaky old stairs. "Sure. It depends on what kind of games." he grinned. Everything was going perfectly as planned. Keep Ford out of the way and Bill would get exactly what he really came here for. 

 

Stan sighed. "Yeah. We should." He followed up the stairs to his bedroom with Ford.

 

"How about a board game?" Dipper suggested. He opened the door to their room, smiling at the window he fixed with magic.

 

"I think that's a Waddles-tastic idea!" Mabel whooped, jumping onto her bed to cuddle her pig.

 

"Hey Bill, have you ever played Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons?"

 

"Ew! No!" his twin gagged. "Not that  _ nerd _ game!"

 

"Mabel! No one will ever play with me!" he huffed indignantly in response.

 

"It's not my fault you want to play boring games. Bloop! Bloop!" she giggled, poking her pet in the snout. "Isn't that right?"

 

"Actually, yeah. I have played. Ford once wanted me to play. And taught me . . . a little over thirty years ago but I still remember for the most part!" Bill smiled at Dipper, despite Mabel's protests. "How about I play with Pine Tree first then you can give me a makeover, Shooting Star?" he suggested.

 

She seemed to consider that despite the fact that Dipper was gaping in shock. "Hmm . . . I can see some  _ fabulous  _ artistry in store! Sure, triangle guy! But when you get bored in about two seconds you have to stop playing. Or else I might fall asleep."

 

Dipper groaned. "Come on, you can't seriously want a girly makeover. Never once has that ever turned out."

 

Bill shrugged. "I kinda like her flashy style, glitter and all. Her fun reminds me of chaos!" the demon grinned, finding the game that he would play with Dipper. He handed the box to the boy.

 

He opened it and started to set it up on the floor. "Don't say I didn't warn you . . ."

 

"You're being such a stick in the mud, Dipper. At least  _ he  _ understands."

 

" _ Who  _ is Bill's friend again? I think I'm getting a little confused," the boy retorted, handing the blond the bag of game pieces for him to pick.

 

Bill just laughed. "Nice one, Pine Tree," the demon smiled as he chose his pieces. He then grabbed the graph paper. "Hey, watch this!" Bill folded the paper into a paper airplane and threw it. For a really old demon, he acted much like a little kid.

 

Dipper watched as the plane flew into the wall and fell on the floor. He stared at it for a while longer like it might do something.  _ What? No explosion or tiny, screaming paper men? _

 

Bill laughed again. "Maybe in your dreams, kid. I can't do that here. Though you could probably levitate it or something. It wouldn't take much energy since it's a piece of paper." he shrugged, turning back to the game. "Alright, Pine Tree. You start." The demon handed him the dice.

 

He smiled, rolling the dice and landing a satisfying twenty-seven. Dipper handed it back to Bill.  _ I have a good feeling about this game. _

 

"What can't you do?" Mabel asked curiously, tilting her head. "Dipper didn't say anything."

 

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it, Shooting Star," he smiled at her before turning back to the game. "A twenty-seven already?" Bill asked, surprised. "You must have a lot of luck." The demon shrugged, rolling the die and only landing a thirteen. "See, better luck than me."

 

The boy chuckled. "Seems so! Now you have to defeat the angry toe-fungus goblin as it rages a village of . . ." — Dipper squinted at the small print on the board — "oversized football players. Huh, that's . . . I'm glad I didn't land there."

 

"Ah whatever." Bill took a piece of paper and crumbled it. "So this is the Roleplaying part now. I'll roll the die and then I get to attack the goblin with fireballs!" He holds up the paper as he rolls and gets a eighteen. "Yay!"

 

"Woah! You almost got him down! But he's coming for a charge attack! You'll need to roll higher than a ten to dodge!" Dipper said, taking a few notes on a sheet for strategy purposes. He kept his eyes on the game.

 

"Okay." Thankfully, Bill rolled a twelve and smiled. "Dodged the attack," he smiled.

 

"Agh! The toe-fungus goblin crashed into a wall and took damage! He died!" The boy pantomimed the pretend monster's distress and picked up some plastic tokens out of another bag. He set them in front of Bill. "The rich football players left a reward of ten coins as gratitude!"

 

"Money!" Bill smiled and took the coins. "It's your turn to enter the dungeon," he told Dipper and handed him the dice.

 

"A six. Um, Beautywanda the pegasus has lost her magical feather. Singing in a high-pitched voice will be the only way to retrieve it," the boy read, slapping his forehead in great angst. "I'm starting to doubt the value of this game."

 

Bill chuckled. "Aw, come on. I know you can sing pretty high. After all, you like Disco Girl!" The blond smirked and poked him, teasing and playing around. "I've been watching you, kid."

 

Dipper flushed, cheeks becoming a bright red. He usually sang in the  _ bathroom _ . With nothing but a towel on. The boy coughed, averting his eyes from the blond. "I-I uh . . ." he trailed, wondering what else Bill knew about him. "It's embarrassing. Do I have to? Maybe I can owe you coins or something."   
  


"Boo! Sing with your high-pitched puberty voice!" Mabel interjected, laughing when he glared at her.

 

"Yeah! I agree with Shooting Star. Sing, Pine Tree!" Bill encouraged. The demon had heard him sing before, but this was different. "Hey kid, if you sing, I'll sing a song after you. How about that?" Bill at least tried to make a verbal deal.

 

He pressed his lips together. "Hmm . . . okay. Just . . . I'll sing . . ." Dipper took a nervous breath, finally letting a note pierce the air. " _ We've been setting sides, letting days go by, throwing sighs of crashing tides. Wondering when peace will bring us . . . Together our hearts will free us . . . _ " The melody sounded like a mixture of pop and something slower and deep, though his voice dared ruin the mood, though by a bit. His eyes searched Bill's expression at the end of the verse. " _ Safe and sound, never found out the thing that makes all hate abound. We will be one, us all. And all us one, tell me more 'till the day is done. Creep the shadows and give us fun, smile brighter than the blinding sun . . . Together . . . We are together . . ." _

 

Bill listened softly, liking the tune but he didn't really know that song. "Cool! That was great," he smiled. The kid wasn't a bad singer after all. "On with the game! Oh, unless you wanted me sing . . . "

 

"Yeah, thanks. You should sing something, Bill," he smiled, not believing that it turned out alright. Mabel wasn't even throwing any taunts.

 

Bill nodded. "Alright," he took a deep breath as one of his favorite songs came to mind. " _ I'm not a gangster tonight, don't want to be the bad guy. I'm just a loner, baby and now you've got in my way. _ " The demon was ready for the chorus. " _ I can't decide whether you should live or die. Oh, you'll probably go to heaven. Please don't hang your head and cry. No wonder why. My heart feels dead inside. It's cold and hard and petrified. Lock the doors and close the blinds, we're going for a ride, _ " Bill stopped and smiled.

 

Dipper had the inclination to clap and scream at the same time. He definitely enjoyed hearing Bill's singing voice. It was better than he had expected and the tune fit him perfectly. But it was still a stark reminder of how dangerous the dream demon could be. "I haven't heard that song before," he said. "Where did you learn it?"

 

"Just another dimension. I like to hop dimensions. It's a popular song in a few dimensions. I think it's originally from Reality Prime . . . " Bill stopped there. He looked back at the game and picked up the dice since it was his turn now.

 

"Reality Prime . . . that's interesting," the boy grinned. "Wow, a song from another dimension. That sounds so awesome."

 

"Yeeeeeaaaaah . . ." Mabel started, laying upside-down on her bed, Waddles resting on her belly. "I didn't know you could sing, triangle guy. Are you bored of the game yet?"

 

"We just started," Dipper huffed, watching Bill's move.

 

Bill laughed. "No. I'm not bored since Pine Tree is here and entertaining me. Part of the deal!" he grinned as he rolled a twenty-one. The demon moved his character into the next dungeon. "Ah yes, Reality Prime. It's the dimension that started it all. The original. All other dimensions come from it. They split into the multiverse and then that dimension splits and those dimensions split. That's why there's an infinite number of dimensions. Simple nerdy lesson for ya, Pine Tree."

 

"Wow! I knew there were other dimensions, but that's . . . that's mind-blowing! Our dimension split from Reality Prime? I'd always thought that we were separate from the others," he rambled, caught up in the thrill of knowledge.  _ An infinite number of dimensions . . . born from one. I wonder what it's like. What kind of creatures live there? Or does it have living beings at all? Hmm . . . Hmmmmm . . . _

 

"You made  _ another  _ deal with him?" Mabel interrupted his thoughts, panic edging her features. "What is it? Why didn't you tell me?"

 

"I didn't want you to worry about it," he said, sighing. "It was no big deal, really. I basically promised that I would spend time with Bill and give him a human form and then he would protect the people I care about. I'm sorry, but I didn't want you to try and stop me or feel bad about it."

 

"Dipping Sauce! You knew that he was ev—"

 

"Bill has done everything since then to prove himself!" Dipper snapped fiercely. "He's a good guy. I didn't see it before but all I needed was . . . to become his friend. I'm glad I made that deal. Life with Bill has been so much better than I ever could have thought. And after a while, I realized that I love having him around."

 

Bill watched, a little taken aback by Dipper's defensive tone. The demon smiled. Perfect! The plan was absolutely genius. "Thanks, Pine Tree. " An emotion came up too when the kid said that.  _ I'm proud of him, _ he thought, unsure whether Dipper could hear or not, but he didn't care. Bill snapped out of his thoughts. "Reality Prime is actually much like this dimension, but Supernatural doesn't exist at all. Magic doesn't either. And guess what, Pine Tree. Everything created by an author is real in it's own separate dimension! For a example a book or TV series."

 

Mabel had a hurt expression and turned her troubled gaze away from them. _ What's her problem? _ Dipper let himself focus on Bill again. Confident satisfaction pushed aside any lingering discomfort from the conversation. "That makes sense! There's an infinite collection of stories that's constantly growing in this world, so I could imagine. If that's how Reality Prime splits into other dimensions, does that make our universe from a book or TV series? And would the stories we create here make another dimension branched off ours? Or is that not in the power of other dimensions other than Reality Prime?"

 

"You are on the right track. Anything created here or a big choice made by someone can change the timeline and spilt this dimension into more dimensions. Traveling through dimensions is easy with a portal or a portal gun in the case of Rick." Bill shrugged. Science and dimensions came easy to him. "Your dimension is labeled 46'\\. It spilt directly from Reality Prime. The forty-sixth billion dimension to split from RP."

 

"Woah, you sure know a lot," he grinned, finding the talk to be completely absorbing. "All that time in the mindscape was well-spent. I'm glad you're here to teach me things."

 

"I did say I know lots of things!" Bill smirked. "Now back to the game, kid." He pointed to the game board of dungeons. "It's your turn."

 

"I will use my wizardry to defeat you in a duel!" Dipper announced after a few turns, laughing.

  
  


The game lasted a good portion of the night, though Bill managed to claim victory just short of anyone falling asleep. Dipper was clearing off the board with a happy and tired expression, making the large mess on the floor a smaller one that he would clean up later. "That was super fun," he said, yawning. "You were great."

 

"Thanks. I only had a little practice with Ford," Bill shrugged. "So uh . . . " The blond yawned after him. "I have to sleep in this form, but I'll be kicked back into the mindscape. The connection I have though the alchemy spell will enable me to keep the body alive, but unconscious. So I can still enter dreams and cause them too!" he said excitedly and smiled brightly. 

 

"Yes!" he cheered. "We can still get together! Yeah! We going to bed now?"

 

"Hey, Dipper?" Mabel asked solemnly, making her twin turn to face her. "When I was down in the basement after you left, Grunkle Stan and Ford told me about what happened. They used to be really close and then something happened and they got all . . . all  _ stupid _ . Now you're getting kinda dumb around everyone and I thought you wouldn't, but you _ are _ ."

 

"W-what? It's not my fault that no one understands!" the brunet countered, watching as his twin's frown deepened.

 

"Sorry, Dipper, but  _ you're _ the one who doesn't understand. I'm not in the mood to do a makeover anymore. You stay here with Bill if you want," she nearly sobbed, standing up. "Come on, Waddles. We're sleeping on the couch."

 

Bill watched, glancing between the twins. He watched Mabel leave and looked back at Dipper. When she was gone, he went close to the boy and hugged him. "Go ahead. If you want to cry or even be really sad, I don't mind. The alchemy link . . . the sadness and betrayal practically radiates off of you at times like these. I can . . . uh . . . feel it. You've been through a lot with your sister today, " he told Dipper softly. Honestly, Bill had no idea what he was doing. Comfort was not his thing, but he had to get the Pines family to believe he had changed. Something was really warm and it filled his body. It felt like a strong burning in his heart. Right, he had a heart now. Maybe it was the way he had Dipper up against him? However, Bill had a high suspicion it was one of those stupid emotions.

 

The boy curled tightly into the blond's embrace, burying his face into the man's chest. Tears pricked at his eyes. He just wanted to forget about all the heartache. It hurt too much to feel for his family. Dipper drowned himself in the hug, knowing only Bill until the pain began to numb itself. The silence filled in for words, emotion expressed truly in the contact, air heating itself until Dipper felt short of breath. He sat up to cool down a bit, recovering eyes shining with a newfound fondness. "Thanks, Bill . . . I . . . I needed that."

 

Bill nodded. "I could tell," he spoke quietly and looked at him, yellow eye glowing. "Time for bed, kid." Bill picked Dipper up quickly, placing him on his small bed. Bill then grabbed a blanket for himself and pillow from the closet, placing it on the floor. "Yes, I know all about how you humans like to be comfortable and warm during sleep." He chuckled softly and laid down. "Night, Pine Tree." 

 

The boy didn't reply, having already fallen asleep with a smile.

  
  



	19. Chapter 19

"B-bill . . ." Dipper's consciousness faded slowly back into reality, their shared dream still fresh in his memory. "Mmm . . . Bill . . ." The boy drowsily opened his eyes, smiling down at the blond form on the floor. Morning light poured over him, making his hair shine golden, beautiful despite the wild style that came from a full night's sleep. Or a half night's sleep. They went to bed  _really_  late. "G'morning, Bill."

The triangle slipped back into his vessel, opening its eyes and smiling for Dipper. "Morning." His body felt rested despite having gone to bed so late. He sniffed the air. "Mmm! Food!" The demon stood up and slipped on the eyepatch he usually wore.

Dipper got ready as well, donning his hat to cover up his own messy mane instead of combing it. He trotted over to the door once he was ready enough, not sparing a glance at what he knew was Mabel's empty bed. The air did indeed smell like breakfast, though with surprisingly less burn in the mixture. It was probably for a special occasion, seeing as . . .  _As . . . Ford's here now._

Dipper wanted to slap himself in the face for forgetting. He would have to come up with a plan to make sure Mabel and — actually, if anything, he would protect Bill, if not the world. He would just have to play it cool for the moment. "Are you feeling good?" he asked as he opened the door to head to the kitchen.

"Tip-top shape as ever!" Bill grinned, showing off his gleaming set of teeth. "Anyways, I'll need my own clothes so we're going gold digging! A while ago, before your existence, I had people bury their gold in various spots around this town. I can use that as money to buy whatever I might think to need!" He passed the boy, drawn by the scent of food.

"Oh, everything makes sense now," Dipper said amusedly, hopping down the steps after him. "I'm guessing you want some really nice stuff. And the dream was great. You're always full of surprises."

Bill hummed agreement and turned around suddenly to flick Dipper's pink nose. It caught the tween off guard and nearly startled him off the steps. "Surprise! Surprise!" he cracked up and hurried the rest of the way to the kitchen. Dipper stumbled after him, clearly flustered.

The former triangle didn't actually care if he was going to get into another argument once Ford saw him. All he wanted to do was eat human food a prove himself to be a "good guy". The old man was right to not trust him, but still. His act needed to be flawless.

It wasn't Ford at the table, though, nor was it Stan. It was Mabel. She sat in the booth seat that the twins usually ate at when they were having meals together, fully dressed in her usual garb, though covered in what looked to be food-colored flour. Waddles was chomping down sloppily on a rainbow pancake, ignoring the males as they walked in.

The girl looked up at them, expression still bearing a sort of distance that brought back recent struggles to the front of Dipper's mind. "Oh . . . It's you two. H-how did your dream meeting thing go?" She seemed to be in a strained mood but acted more friendly than her brother had expected.

"Good," Bill said simply and sat down a reasonable distance away from her. The demon smiled as he looked over at the food. "Time to taste some human nourishment!" He was obviously excited about eating. "Hey, Pine Tree!" Bill picked up a fork. "Remember this? I stabbed your arm with it back when you were my puppet!"

Dipper laughed nervously. "Y-yeah . . . I remember that." He looked over to the counter, where two equally colorful plates were waiting, warm and topped with sizzling bacon and substitute butter. "Did you make breakfast for us?"

Mabel nodded. "Well, those are for Grunkle Stan and Ford, but they didn't come to eat this morning for some wacky reason. They'll be cold if no one eats them, so I guess . . . you and Bill could have them."

"Thanks," he offered a smile, setting one of the plates in front of the young man and sitting beside him.

"Alright!" Bill smiled and began to eat his pancakes. They tasted good. Maybe a little too much edible glitter. It was easy to tell that Mabel made it. The bacon was also yummy. "Ah, it feels like I haven't had solid food in forever!"

"Only the best from chef Mabel," she replied, continuing to finish her own meal. "I'm happy that you like it. Maybe later I could show you how to make these."

Dipper had started eating, swallowing an overly sweet bite of food.  _Huh, she's in a_ really  _friendly mood, but she still seems sad. It's weird._  He had anticipated more of a stab about how their twin bond was fading to make him guilty, but none came.  _Double weird._

Bill just smiled. "Well thanks, Shooting Star." The demon finished up, looking over at Dipper. "So kid, where're the shovels?"

"They should be in the yard. If not, Grunkle Stan probably has some spares in the storage room," Dipper answered, cleaning his plate. "I don't think we'll be able to work today because of the damage. Mabel . . . do you . . . do you want to come?"

"Nope," she said hurriedly, picking up their plates and utensils. "I've gotta . . . watch over Waddles. And dishes! Yes, dishes. Make this house sparkly clean."

He lifted an eyebrow. "O-okay then . . . Have fun." The boy stood up. "After you, Bill."

Bill frowned at Mabel as she left. "Crumbling pyramids! I can't read minds anymore!" The demon seethed and got up, going over to the front door. "She's acting weird and still doesn't trust me . . ." he muttered.

Dipper sighed, trailing after him. "I don't know what she's up to. It's not like her to be so passive," he agreed.

"She could be planning . . ." Bill's visible eye widened. "Did Ford tell her? If he did —" Bill cut off and walked outside, grabbing a shovel.  _Did Ford tell her my weakness? Or my old plans? I might be in trouble . . . I better check my eyes in the past later . . ._  Bill handed another shovel to Dipper. "Come on. I know where a decent collection is. Follow me." He started walking into the forest.

Dipper did as he was told, swinging the tool to rest over his shoulder. "Weakness? Old plans?" he echoed. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing," Bill sighed. "Sorry. I'm just worried Ford has turned her against me. We need to be careful, okay? That's all." The demon didn't elaborate any more than that.

He hummed thoughtfully. "There sure are a bunch of suspicious secrets in this town. In Gravity Falls, I've learned that you always have to be alert," he mused, grinning at Bill. "Even if you're an amazingly powerful and near omniscient dream demon with a fabulous sense of class."

Bill laughed. "Why, thank you. Kind and true words spoken from a smart kid," he grinned. The praise he got from this boy was incredible. The same sweet feeling was back, filling his new body with warmth. "Would you look at that? You just made my worries disappear." Bill quickly found the spot he was looking for and drew an X in the dirt. "Now let's get that gold! I'll even buy you a present in town!" He stabbed the shovel in the dirt and began to dig.

Dipper's cheeks were flushed by the time he joined in the work, those familiar fires of adoration heating his insides. He felt an urge to touch the deer tooth in his pocket but didn't, busy clearing away the forest soil. "How much . . . further?" he asked between breaths, puffing with the effort of heaving away pounds of soil at a time.

"It's not deep," Bill said just as his shovel hit something that wasn't rock or dirt. It was a chest. "There's our prize!" The blond maneuvered his shovel just right so he could lift the box up slowly. Even with a lever, it was heavy. Once he did get the chest out, he opened it. The sunlight made the gold appear bright and shiny. The entire chest was full of it. "From I remember about your world, I'd say this is worth roughly around a million dollars. Local currency."

"Woah . . . it's like . . . more than I'll ever make in a lifetime," he chuckled, reaching out to touch a golden coin. "This is really real. Funny how Grunkle Stan didn't find it here. And who buries this much gold nowadays anyway?"

"This is all from an old cult: followers of mine who struck rich during the gold rush. They took most of the gold from California to Gravity Falls and paid me in tribute for when I needed it," Bill answered, trying to pick the heavy chest up with a grunt of effort. "That's why nobody really found a lot of gold in California when the all flocked there. I had a spell put on my treasures so that they couldn't be found unless some quick-witted guy knew exactly where to look." He wavered a little, struggling to carry the chest. "Can you hurry and get me a wagon or something to take this into town?"

"Oh, sure. What about a golf cart? Will that work?" he responded.  _California? I live in Piedmont. And soon I'll have to be going back there . . . at the end of summer._

"Yeah." The demon put the chest down with a heaving breath. "We can ride it and put the chest in the back." Bill smiled. "And . . . maybe you don't have to go back home. We'll see what the future holds." Bill didn't say anything else. He was sure Dipper would accept his upcoming offer and plans. And if he didn't . . . Bill was in deep trouble.

 _Not have to —_ he bit his lip, heart hammering with hope.  _Really? It sounds like a miracle._  Dipper shook his head and smiled. "We'll see then. Do you want to come with me to get the cart?"

"Sorry, kiddo. I'm gonna keep an eye on the chest. Gravity Falls is inhabited by the strange. I don't want anything stealing my gold." Bill told him. "You'll be fine on your own, right? It should only take a few minutes." He sat down next to the chest, leaning against it with a smirk.  _I'll still be connected to your mind if you wanna chat, Pine Tree. You won't ever have to be alone again._

 _Bill . . ._ Dipper closed his eyes thankfully, giving himself a moment to simply feel the sweet emotion pouring from him. "Yeah. I'll hurry," he smiled, opening his eyes. The boy gave a final wave before heading back the way they came.

The blond sat quietly, waiting for him to return. That one word, his own name, resounded still. Bill had felt that passionate emotion coming from Dipper, tied to that word. He finally just had to know what it was. What else was that strong? He knew sadness, anger and other basic feelings. Never before had he experienced something so . . . pleasingly ardent.  _Hey . . . Dipper?_  Bill asked.  _What's that emotion called? The one that is constantly radiating off of you when you're around me?_

Dipper jolted at that, having already begun traversing the leftover rubble near the Mystery Shack.  _Wha-what? The . . . emotion?_  He chewed on his lower lip, extremely glad that Bill couldn't see the nervous blush creeping onto his skin.  _I'm not sure what you mean. Maybe it's my . . . my aura or something weird like that?_  The answer he gave sounded all the more faked in his mind. But he was scared to say the truth.

 _No. No. It's an emotion. Something even I can't quite understand. Your aura is something completely different._  Bill shook his head. He knew Dipper was hiding something now. The boy was intelligent enough not to mix emotions and auras up.  _You're a human, having lived with exposure for over a decade. You know this emotion. I know you do._

 _Oh hey, look! The golf cart,_  Dipper quickly changed the subject, running to the side of the Shack. The vehicle was parked there, miraculously unharmed. He cleared away a piece of debris near the tires and felt each one. Firm. It would do.

"Of course, you change the subject," Bill muttered under his breath. It looked like the kid wasn't going to answer him anytime soon. But Bill was a stubborn demon. He would ask again later or figure it out on his own. He could try and list through the human emotions he knew to figure out the ones he didn't know. Though, that would take too long. Bill would rather ask Dipper.  _Alright, bring it back here. I can't_ wait  _to get classy clothes. I also think I want some tattoos as well!_

 _Tattoos?_  Dipper repeated with surprise, starting up the cart. He pushed on the gas, pleased when the golf cart moved forward at a suitable pace. "Oh, good. It still works."

 _Sure! I heard about how much pain it is to get them!_  The former triangle grinned.  _Plus, I could get my wheel or something cool on my back. Nothing is comparable to having your immortal likeness etched into your dermis!_

Dipper imagined how that would look like, what with Bill's smoking hot — Dipper coughed to rid the thought, almost crashing into a tree. That idea appealed to him  _too_  much.  _W-we can probably check the services at the mall if . . . if you want to. Later. I think . . . uh, yeah._  The brunet tried to stop blushing, catching sight of the former triangle not twenty feet ahead. The forest was luckily sparse in this area, providing space so the golf cart could drive right next to him. He distantly wondered if the vehicle could support the weight of a million dollar's worth of gold but didn't voice his skepticism.

Bill used the shovel, straining until the heavy chest was mostly secured in the back of the cart. He walked returned to the front of the car, ducking down and sitting next to Dipper. It was a bit squished next to him in the small cart. "That's it! We're all set to go."

The boy smiled back, hitting the gas. "How did you pick all that up without hurting yourself?" he asked curiously once they had made it on a more stable path, the wheels never sporting an issue.

"Hmm . . . It would seem your imagination gave me muscles during the transmutation," Bill shrugged nonchalantly, scanning their surroundings as they drove. "Still, large clumps of metal are heavy when you don't have the powers of telekinesis at your whim."

The golf cart jerked as it hit a tiny ridge, flinging Dipper on top of Bill. He quickly regained composure, taking control of the wheel before anything bad could happen.  _That was close._  His face had turned red from both the shock and being pressed up to the blond. The tween took a deep breath. "W-we should probably find an actual road. This trail is . . . rough."

Bill nodded, a bit surprised by the sudden movement of the cart. The demon couldn't quite understand why the boy next to him still had a red face. Bill didn't say anything, wondering about humans once again.

"Good. This goes to the town square, I think," he voiced. "Uh . . . where are we taking this?"

"I was planning to get it exchanged for cash," Bill told him.

" _All_ of it?" the boy gaped. "Here?"

"Obviously! I have to do to at . . . you call it a bank. That way I have money on my name. 'Cause technically in your world I don't really exist yet," Bill explained. "I figured I'd like to stay in this world for a while and I'll need money. That's what's important in this society. And if anyone asks, I'll say my name is . . . William Codex." Bill totally just made up the name.

Dipper hummed at that, the fake title holding a pleasing ring. "Alright, but I was thinking that the Gravity Falls bank might get suspicious if you suddenly showed up with a million dollars . . . and no one normal has that much to give away, anyway. Except for the Northwest family and their snooty, rich friends."

Bill nodded. "True. But I'm from out of town. My story will be that I came from Hollywood and will be staying in Gravity Falls for a while. Maybe those Northwests invited me to stay here?" Bill was making things up, but if it didn't work he always had a backup plan. He could put his vessel to sleep later and, while in the mindscape, he could mess around with people's brains.

"And your excuse for hanging around a kid like me?" Dipper sighed quietly, smiling. "Look, if Pacifica's family had any reason to spread their name, it wouldn't be by sending someone from Hollywood to work at the Mystery Shack and spend their day with a 'commoner'. Me saving the load of them from that lumberjack ghost might have raised my rank, but if there's anything I've learned, it's not to get comfortable with the enemy. You never know when they might attack." He narrowed his eyes for effect, then resumed being happy. "But they're not all that bad. At least, not Pacifica. We had some good times. People really can change."

"Right . . ." Bill brushed his thoughts off as the main part of the town came into sight. "I have a backup plan that's much easier. Don't worry about me, Pine Tree," he paused and then added, "and I don't like the Northwests either. Preston is always trying to summon me to make deals to increase his wealth. It's annoying."

"What? Really?" he blinked, steering towards a larger road. "I never imagined that he would try to summon you. Or that he even knew who you were, since he needed  _me_  to exorcise that ghost."

"Preston is a lazy man. Always greedy to get what he wants. I've been around this town for a long time. Of course he knows me. I mean, he does have that tapestry too," Bill had a clear vision of the tapestry hanging in the Northwest Manor. It has been there for a while now.

"Why can I believe you?" he said flatly, finally making it to the town square. Pedestrians walked into the various shops, giving the two hardly any notice. Dipper felt like they wouldn't have much trouble fitting in. He parked the car. "Here we are."


	20. Chapter 20

The stop at the Gravity Falls bank wasn't as troublesome as Dipper had expected. The people there were confused as to who Bill was and why he was in Gravity Falls with all this gold, but that was to be expected. The demon had a hunch that he'd have to do some work manipulating their memories that night. He didn't suspect that it would take too long, considering most of the townsfolk were very dumb. Compared to Bill, at least.

He was able to get his money on a card and some in cash to use at the store. Afterwards, Bill walked with Dipper into the clothing department of the mall. "We've arrived!"

"Why girls come here for fun I will never understand," the brunet commented flatly, shaking his head at the endless variety of clothing. There was everything from the flashy to the dull, the formal to the casual. Females stood laughing and talking by the entrance with large purses, their bored-to-death boyfriends pretending to enjoy themselves behind them. One cast Dipper a pleading glance for help as he passed. The boy took a deep breath. "Please make this quick."

"Well, well, well. Not a fan of shopping, now are you, Pine Tree?" Bill teased. Watching the Pines twins ever since they arrived in Gravity Falls came in handy at times. In fact, Bill had been expecting them for years. "Hmm . . . I'll get a good mix of both classy and casual!" The young man looked around, approaching a section with yellow garb.

"You wouldn't be a fan either if you had to come here with your sister twice a week," he smiled, trailing the other.

"Whatever you say, kid." Bill was more focused on what to buy. He found a plain yellow tee and a yellow jacket with black buttons. He picked those up and grabbed a few black tee shirts and a single long-sleeve. He grabbed dress pants, jeans, a leather jacket and found some leather gloves, all of those items being black. Bill didn't forget to grab a pack of what humans call "underwear". He didn't like undergarments; he thought they were useless. But he was sure that Dipper would want him to wear them. "To the dressing room, Pine Tree! I'm need to see how these fit!"

"Should I wait here?" Dipper asked when they got to the dressing rooms. He was surprisingly still awake, happy that Bill was decent in his selection time.

"If you want. Or . . . would you like to come in to see me in a little fashion show?" Bill smirked at him. "I'm winking under my eyepatch." The demon left without waiting for a reaction and took his clothes into the room, laughing.

Dipper's face set the definition of flustered. Whatever Bill was implying made his hormones go crazy. He sat down on a waiting bench.  _You're so evil._

Bill's laugh echoed in his head.  _Demon! Remember?_ he teased.

 _How could I forget?_  he said sarcastically, a hint of playfulness in the words. The boy looked around the store before lounging back in his seat, the blush slowly fading from his cheeks.  _Have you tried them on yet? They fit?_

 _Yep! They fit_ very  _nicely._ Bill then opened the door to the dressing room, stepping out so Dipper could view him from the bench. "Tada! See? They look great." He was outfitted with black dress pants, a white tee and a yellow jacket.

The battle to keep his dignity was lost the second he laid eyes on Bill. Even regular clothes looked  _perfect_  on him. "I can't even think to disagree," Dipper responded near breathlessly, sitting up straighter. "So . . . um, are you good with . . . with that?"

Bill nodded. "As long as it's in my colors and stylish, I'll wear it." He went back into the dressing room, changing back into the clothes that he took from Stan. Once he was done, he picked up the pile of new clothes walked out to meet Dipper. "That's it! Didn't take too long! Bet you're proud of me, huh, Pine Tree?" Bill spotted the line for the men's clothing section and went stood in it.

Dipper had to try his hardest to act normal by the blond's side, hoping beyond hope that no one would notice him straining to keep his emotions hidden. Especially people who've seen him around. "After this a-are we going to the . . . tattoo shop?"

"Yeah. Do you want one?" Bill asked. "Maybe you want a pine tree?" He burst out laughing. "Pine Tree with a tattoo of a pine tree! How fitting!"

"Bill! Er — Will . . . William," Dipper corrected himself, rather embarrassed. "I can't. I'm only twelve. I think you need parent permission at this age and my mom would probably  _kill_  me if I showed back home with one." The boy rubbed his right arm thoughtfully, a wistful glimmer in his eyes. "But it does sound cool."

Bill just grinned anyway. "Pine Tree, I've taught you magic. If you can do human transmutation, you can pull off an invisibility spell. It should be easy for you. Hiding your tattoos with magic is nothing. Plus, I could act as your guardian anyway." He stopped talking and set the clothes down for the lady to scan. Bill payed as a civilized human would, though he was tempted to steal. He could outsmart the police in Gravity Falls anytime.

Leaving the store with his shopping bags in hand, he glanced at Dipper, who was still following him. "It's up to you, kid. If not, you can wait until mine's done. I don't see why you wouldn't, though."

"I-I uh," Dipper hesitated, something within him wanting to do what Bill suggested anyway. Needing to. Needing. It was a good idea. The brunet picked up his pace, smiling at the dream demon. "What's this about an invisibility spell?"

* * *

The tattoo place was surprisingly pretty empty but it took time for to draw out all the intricate designs Bill wanted. He felt the pain fade and closed his eyes, resting. When he did, he saw a vision through one of his "eyes" that caught his attention. It was Stanley, Ford and Mabel all in the attic together.

Stan looked at Ford. "So what was this important thing you wanted to tell us?" he asked.

The old man waved his hand at the floor, frowning. "See for yourself."

"What is all this?" Mabel squinted at the strange drawing on the wood, tapping her chin. "It looks like someone drew a really bad waffle and covered it up with boring empty bottles."

Ford didn't find anything to laugh about, stoically bending over to pick up the containers. He raised it up to the light, shook his head and put it back where it was. "No, Mabel, this is not your ordinary hobbyist sketch. This is the basis for something I never even got around to document before the incident. My research on this has been limited, to say the least."

"So you don't know?"

"I know enough to say it's probably the most dangerous and risky circle in the universe. It's a  _transmutation_  circle, or a human transmutation circle to be exact. Whoever uses one has less of a chance surviving than a person trying to swim out of a black-hole with nothing more than their portal gun."

Stan squinted at the circle, trying to get a better look at it. "Alright, I'm not a science nerd like you are, but I do understand it's dangerous. So why would it be here in the attic? I never did all this." He looked towards his twin for answers as usual.

"Simple enough: Dipper is responsible. Our grandnephew was told by Bill Cipher, that  _dream_   _demon_  that you let sleep under this roof, to create a vessel of his own," Ford answered tartly, clenching a six-fingered hand. "Gather up the right ingredients to compose the human body, draw the transmutation circle and perform the alchemical ritual. That's all the steps to doing it, but the results could be catastrophic for the user. Especially one as young and inexperienced as Dipper. No doubt Cipher had to help him, otherwise his soul could have been lost to the void and his body deteriorated in a matter of seconds."

" _What_?" Mabel interrupted, eyes wide. "I can't believe Dipper would do something so . . . so  _dumb_! He could have  _died_? Like that? Why would he keep that kind of a secret from me? I-I'm his big twin sister!"

"I'm afraid it's all part of Cipher's plot of deception. That monster can win a man's trust like nothing. No telling what he's done for a boy's. Dipper is still young and holds a lot of potential. One wrong decision on his part could crumble his entire future," said the man, solemnly staring at the design on the floor. "I don't know his exact plan, but his intention has always been to cause Weirdmageddon, an apocalypse of pure chaos and terror. I've figured out that the only way that he'll obtain the power to do so is to get ahold of a rift between dimensions and open a portal from the Nightmare Realm. That would be the end of the world as we know it. And now that Cipher has his own physical body in his complete control, he's closer than ever to causing it."

Stan took longer than Mabel to comprehend all the information. He was never a quick thinker like his twin, who he stared at in confusion. "So . . . that blond man is going to destroy the world? That makes no sense. If he's human then he can't do anything, right?"

Ford's frown deepened. "Let's hope not. As long as he's here with us we should be able to keep some sort of a leash on him and make sure he doesn't try anything. I hate to have him anywhere near this family, but until I can come up with a better plan to rid of him for good, we'll have to contain all of his efforts as best we can without drawing early suspicion. Cipher is  _never_ to go into the basement, understand? I need to dismantle the portal and remove the rift to get it to a safe place after I've made sure it won't ever crack. Until then, you both need to be on your highest guard. Cipher or even Dipper could try something devious at any second. I wouldn't put it past him to trick the poor boy."

"But . . . he couldn't . . ." Mabel attempted, fighting back tears. "Even if — Even if . . ."

"Trust no one," he stopped her protests. "Even your brother might one day betray you."

Stan knew that last statement was directed at him. His fist clenched tightly, chest harboring a heavy pressure. "You aren't ever going to thank me for saving you, are you?" Stan forced out brokenly, staring at Ford. He tried not to cry and gave Mabel a warm hug, pulling his only family close.

The author of the Journals didn't reply, watching as the girl sniffled in his twin brother's embrace. Her eyes shined with hurt. Ford turned coldly away, passing right by the window as he made his way towards the staircase. He lingered for a bit. "If you want me to thank you then make sure you do what I tell you. After what you've done, Stanley, you'll have to work for my thanks. Cipher must be stopped. The entire universe depends on it."

Stan kept quiet even though he heard Ford's words. He looked one more time at his brother before turning back to Mabel. "Would you like a blanket and a mug of hot coco? Maybe that will make you feel better," the old man spoke softly. He would keep an eye on Cipher, but first he would tend to his family. Hopefully, he could get Dipper back to his and Mabel's side.

She smiled up at her great uncle, the sadness lifting from her features. "With extra sprinkles and a marshmallow on top?"

Stan smiled back. "Of course! You can add as many as you want. Free of charge."

Bill's visible eye shot open and he did his best not to move suddenly and mess the artist up. He immediately glanced over at Dipper.  _We've got a problem . . ._

"Huh? Oh, ouch." The boy was seated at a nearby station, biting his lip as his arm was worked on. In the end, he had decided to get the Cipher Wheel as well, though excluding every symbol except the pine tree. His limb felt like it was on fire at every stab of the needle. The brunet tried to focus on Bill again.  _What is it? You . . . ow . . . ow ow ow ow . . ._  He had to squeeze his eyes shut.  _Y-you see something w-wrong?_

 _Nevermind, kid. I'll tell you when this is over. Right now, relax and stay still. I can't have a serious conversation with you when your brain is muddled with pain._  Bill's voice in his head was calm and steady, despite the pain. Bill had a way higher pain tolerance than Dipper. It probably surpassed that of most humans. At this point he could barely feel the needle on his back and shoulders. Sadly. Pain was hilarious.

 _Oka-okay . . ._ Dipper responded, breathing deeply. He spared a look at the tattoo forming on his right forearm. It was becoming crazy awesome, even though it hurt  _a lot_. He smiled through the pain, watching as the eye of Bill's triangle form was marked into his skin. An eye for Bill to always be with him no matter what.


	21. Chapter 21

It wasn't too much longer before both their tattoos were done, leaving behind a dull but endurable ache. Bill stepped out of the shop after paying. His designs had taken considerably more time than Dipper's, allowing the younger boy more time to recover. Bill just didn't seem to mind the extra pain.

 

"So, Pine Tree, did you like mine?" In the middle of his back was his Cipher Wheel with all its symbols. Underneath it was a code. An eye was on the back of his neck. Another code ran along the back of his arm. All of that took multiple hours to complete. "The code underneath the wheel is my name and the cipher on my arm translates to 'King of Dreams'. Fitting, huh?"

 

Dipper gave a chuckle, grinning at the blond. It certainly appeared stunning when he looked at it, though anyone else would call it strange. Now the blond was covered up enough that no one would notice unless they really tried to.

 

"That's probably the best tattoo I've ever seen in my entire life," he said, struggling not to rub his own, which wasn't concealed in the least. "The artists here are shockingly talented. And fast. I love mine, too! Sad that I'll have to keep it hidden most of the time with that spell . . . It's so  _ cool _ ." He marveled at the design on his arm, letting every line sink into his memory. Like it wasn't already there after staring at the journal.

 

"They sure are something," Bill nodded. "I'll teach you the spell soon, but first . . . I need to tell you what I saw in the shop. " The blond male paused for a moment, making sure he knew what he was going to say. "I was watching Ford, Stan and Mabel out of my eye in the attic. They were talking and Ford knew you were the one that performed the human transmutation spell. And now . . . well, he wants Stan to keep me out of the way. Ford has a rift between dimensions that I need to take from him before he can destroy the universe. It's the only thing I know that will stop him, but I can't get it easily with Stan in the way. I promised you I wouldn't hurt him, and I won't."

 

"A rift? Like, a physical _ rift _ ?" Dipper asked, panic rising up within him. "How did he get ahold of one? This is bad. This is bad . . . He could be preparing to use it at any moment! We have to hurry!" He looked around frantically for the entrance they used to get into the mall, wanting to sprint to the golf cart but not being able to.

 

"Calm down, kid. He won't get rid of it right away. We have a few days until he takes it to the place he needs to. On that day we'll follow him and retrieve the rift. But I'll need your complete dedication to stay quiet about this and follow directions. You can do that, right?" Bill looked at Dipper seriously, even though he wanted to grin evilly. This plan was perfect! A few more days 'till his long-awaited apocalypse. "As long as Stan will let me out of the house that day to follow Ford, we should be fine. Or . . . better yet . . ." Bill smirked, a brilliant idea coming into mind.

 

Dipper caught on as well, not being able to hold his emotions in when he realized what the plan would be. "You want to take that chance?" he blinked, blanching a little at the prospect. It was a little scary, but it just might work. "I'll help you until the end, but . . ."

 

"But what?" Bill asked him curiously. The demon's plan might work if they could do it right. He needed it to work.

 

"But . . . I mean," the brunet said carefully, mind tracing the possible outcomes. It had tight odds, then again, pulling it off would hold huge benefits. He decided it would be worth the chance as long as Bill stayed along with him. "N-nevermind. We'll do it. We'll save the universe together. Tonight."

 

"Alright. Together and tonight," Bill agreed, smiling. "Let's go back. The sun will be setting soon. I'll teach you the spell in the woods near the Shack." Bill happily took his hand, walking the rest of the way to the golf cart.

 

By the time they had the cart started up, most of the activity on the streets had thinned. Dipper drove at a reasonable speed, carefully taking them to the edge of town. He ignored his hunger from skipping lunch until it was hardly noticeable. "Is that all you need to do?" the boy double-checked, determinedly keeping his eyes on the road.

 

"I think so. Unless you think I need to do anything else?" Bill asked, holding onto his shopping bags as they sped down the road. He looked around once more. Watching the town from the mindscape was one thing; seeing it from the perspective of a human was totally different.

 

"Not that I know of," Dipper replied, taking the trail in the forest. He drove to the spot where they dug up the treasure chest. "So, um, about that spell," the brunet said as he got out of the cart. One of the shovels was still stuck in the dirt so he picked it up, placing it in the back seat.

 

"Right. The spell. It's very important to concentrate on what you are doing, no matter how effortless it might seem. Try this:  _ Deverto hoc invisiblis _ ," Bill recited the Latin words from memory without giving it any power. "I'm sure you can do this one without help. You need to be able to maintain if for a long period of time so make sure to practice. If you get tired, try to take magic energy from your surroundings." Bill paused and pointed to Dipper's tattoo. "Make sure you're focusing on that when you do. If you don't cast it right, your whole arm or another object could become invisible and drain you instantly depending on how big it is."

 

Dipper nodded, focusing on the somewhat simple lines that he'd already memorized, wanting to hide them from peering eyes. Hide them. Mask them. " _ Deverto hoc invisiblis _ ," he casted, sensing the magic inside of him work to his aid. The tattoo faded to a washed-out color. He repeated himself. " _ Deverto hoc invisiblis _ ." In a second, the Cipher Wheel was gone, replaced by innocent, familiar skin. The back of his head felt like it was holding a weight inside, but it wasn't unbearable, only a small burden. "I-is that right?"

 

Bill playfully swatted him on his opposite shoulder. "Nice job, kid!" he smiled, having watched the tattoo disappear. "Try holding it for a few minutes, but don't push yourself. And there's a possibility you might not have to return home, remember? So might not even have to worry about it."

 

Dipper smiled gratefully. "Yeah. Okay, Bill. Thanks." He stretched his arm out, satisfied when the tattoo didn't try to show. "I think . . . this won't be that bad."

 

"It's a easier spell then teleporting and the other stuff you've been doing." The blond smiled. "Now we can go back to the Shack and eat!" Bill enthusiastically hopped into the cart.

 

Dipper sat down beside him, starting the vehicle up again with the key. His stomach grumbled loudly. "Aww, come on. You made me hungry."

 

"Kid, we aren't that far from the shack." Bill giggled softly as they drove back.

 

"But still . . . I could go for a corn-dog right now," he pouted, his belly growling again. "Maybe two. Or three."

 

Bill smirked, thinking of something totally random that he remembered from watching humans so long. "Bill Nye the science guy!" he burst out in a tune, laughing.

 

"What was that?" the boy grinned, the cart coming to the edge of the forest. "I don't know why, but that somehow sounds invasive."

 

Bill laughed harder, muffling some of the sound with his hand. "It's the name of a guy from an educational show in Reality Prime. Teachers apparently like what he does but mostly everyone just jokes about him."

 

Bill got out of the cart when it stopped in front of the Mystery Shack, running in with his bags of clothes with Dipper tailing him. He nearly crashed into an angry looking Ford. "Heh. Hey there, Sixer! We're back."

 

The man was standing next to the kitchen, having just finished eating dinner by the looks of it. The stove and counter were a bigger mess than before. Dipper almost lost the invisibility illusion, but held strong as Ford swept his gaze over him.

 

"You went shopping, Cipher?" he asked, the question sounding more like a demand than anything.

 

"Yep. I needed clothes. Can't go without my flashy style." Bill pulled a top hat out of the shopping bag and put it on his head. "See? Much better!" he flashed a grin at the other. " So what is there to eat? We're hungry."

 

Ford hummed in thought, still frowning. "There are leftovers from lunch in the fridge. Dipper, help yourself."

 

The boy nodded, but didn't budge from Bill's side.  _ Do you think he'll try to stop you from eating? _

 

Bill held in a laugh.  _ No, silly. He knows better than to try to starve me and this body needs food. I'm sure I can eat. Even if he won't let me, I'll steal some food late at night or something. _ He casually walked over to the fridge to grab something to eat for himself and Dipper.

 

Ford glared at them from the hall, but predictably didn't prevent them from retrieving a bowl of spaghetti and three slices of microwavable pizza. Dipper set the pizza down on the table, not bothering to warm it up. _ This is good cold, but the spaghetti should be warm. Should I show you how to use the — _

 

"I want to talk to you two later," Ford interrupted his thoughts, hands behind his back. "After you eat, Bill Cipher, meet me in the spare room. Don't worry about settling in just yet. I have some things to tell you."

 

"Whatever. I know what you're going to say anyway." Bill rolled his visible eye and went to heat up the spaghetti. _ Yes, Pine Tree, I am able to use a microwave. It's not that hard.  _ Bill pressed random buttons and finally got it to turn on. He turned his head, mocking the old man. "Cipher, get out of here! I don't want you hurting people or ruining my precious things!"

 

Dipper watched as his great uncle made a face then proceeded down the hall without another word. "He really hates you," he said, looking at the blond. "I don't like it."

 

Bill shrugged and took the spaghetti out of the microwave. He sat down at the table. "Lots of people hate me, kid. I'm used to it." The blond took a fork and began to eat, not caring that it was hot.

 

Dipper started on the pizza. "I don't hate you."

 

"Thanks, kid. I don't hate me too," The demon ate his dinner somewhat silently. When he had finished, he set down the fork. "I should talk with Ford. I'll meet you upstairs soon. I promise I won't take very long."

 

"Are you sure? He did say he wanted to talk to both of us . . ." Dipper responded, worried. "What if he tries something? It'd be better that we go together."

 

Bill frowned slightly. "He can't do much, but alright. You can come, but I'm protecting you okay?" He stood up, grabbing Dipper's hand.

 

He blushed at the contact, affection overtaking his senses. "I'll protect you, too." Dipper tried to drop his smile, looking to the hall.

 

He started to lead Bill to the room. When they made it, they found Ford waiting there for them.

 

"Hello, Sixer. What is it you wanted to say so badly that you needed me here?" The former triangle wasn't happy but kept his voice level.

 

Instead of answering, the man paced the length of the room, never taking his eyes off of the two males. "Do you know where we are, Cipher?"

 

"Your room in the Mystery Shack in Gravity Falls, Oregon, in dimension 46'\," Bill answered tartly and with a sarcastic ring. "So you're wasting my time with things I already know. Big shocker there."

 

"Or so you'd think. This isn't where I sleep. In fact, I don't have a room in the Mystery Shack. My brother renovated my house and flipped the entire place to fit his antics. Now I am forced to sleep on the living room couch as I wait for the summer to end," Ford explained rather seriously, stopping in his tracks. "But last night Mabel came to me looking for a place to sleep because she could not use her bedroom. Dipper, Cipher, I'm sure you're both well aware of the reason to that. Now I ask of you something as simple as to make sure she doesn't have those troubles again."

 

" _ That’s _ what you wanted to say? Aww, come  _ on _ .That was her choice. I didn't do anything. We played Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons and then she just walked out." Bill put his hands up defensively. "It's not like I tried to hurt her or anything. Thanks for the waste of time. Tell her she'd better get used to it. I'm not going anywhere for a while."

 

"What? You're playing Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons with my grand nephew now? No wonder he seems so attached. That game is great," Ford couldn't help but comment. "If you're sure you can keep your mischief out of life, I wouldn't mind playing a game for good-times' sake."

 

Dipper froze a second after Bill started to walk out. _ Can we ask . . . No, no, that's a bad idea. Right. Guy who wants to destroy the universe here . . . _

 

Bill studied Ford. "I would, but not with the grumpy old man who wants to kick me out. I'd rather have fun with a boy who respects that I've changed." His tone was still cold. "However, one day when you've accepted me, we can play a game. Chess, Dungeons, or whatever else you want." Bill stopped there and took Dipper out of the room and grabbed his stuff from the kitchen before going up the stairs, never looking back. _ Sorry, kid. It wouldn't be a very nice game with how much we hate each other right now. _

 

_ It's okay. For a second I forgot how much fun you are, _ Dipper responded.  _ I don't need to play with anyone else to be happy. Grunkle Ford won't be able to change that. Especially if he's secretly evil like you say.  _ He opened the door to their room, checking to see if anyone had followed. They hadn't. "I bet Mabel's with Grunkle Stan trying to get the gift shop running again."

 

"Probably. Am I supposed to help out there now? Or should I do that tomorrow?" the demon asked him, sitting down on the floor. "I thought Ford was going to say something about what I saw early today. I wonder if he knows I can still see out of my eyes . . ."

 

Dipper took a seat beside him, humming in thought. "I don't know. He might think you lost all your powers when you became human," he guessed, looking at his friend. "I'm just glad he didn't try to hurt you. And . . . well, if Grunkle Stan doesn't tell you to work, you should be fine. But he most likely thinks we're still gone. I haven't seen him today."

 

"Yeah. That's true. I did lose my powers. I'm not quite sure why that one decided to stay," Bill mused. "I'm the all-seeing eye, so maybe ripping that away from me would be hard . . . It could even change me completely and take away who I am . . ." Bill rambled on.

 

Dipper listened intently anyway, the train of thought very interesting. Or he just liked the sound of Bill's voice. "Did you not know what powers you would keep as a human before you had me make your body?"

 

"No. I've never done this before. Possessing other people is different than the human transmutation connection. It was an experiment for you to try based off of math calculations," Bill responded, grabbing a paper and writing down a bunch of letters and numbers and sketching out a pine tree. "I figured this all out, but if I didn't help you, well, let's just say . . ." — Bill erased the tree he drew on the paper — "you would be gone."

 

It took a moment before he could take it all in. "My life would have been at risk. If it weren't for you," he repeated, not sounding angry at all. He was more grateful, actually. "It's like the teleportation spell. But I got to get you your body and experience doing it. Not many people can say that." He laughed softly, smiling up at Bill.

 

Bill smiled back. "Of course. Nobody except you can say that." The demon grabbed another paper. "Hey, would you like to draw something for me? Anything at all. I can't really draw, but I heard you weren't bad."

 

"Where did you hear that?" Dipper asked, blushing. "I've never been the artsy-craftsy type . . . that was more Mabel — b-but sure, I could try . . ."

 

"I saw some sketches before. Just draw whatever comes to your mind." He handed Dipper a pencil and sat down to watch him draw. "You could even write something if you wanted."

 

"It's weird when you're looking at me," he protested, starting his little project anyway. Dipper, finding nothing else roaming his mind, wrote the letters "ELOO FLSKHU" and started on a simple design above it.

 

Bill just watched, the coded words translated in his head automatically. He was quiet, wanting to see what else he would doodle onto the paper. Bill was also flattered that the kid would think to draw about him and not any other supernatural creature.

 

Once Dipper had a rough image of the triangle demon on the paper, he paused, hesitating just a bit. His pencil lingered beside it, mentally debating, though not voicing, his choices. The boy started to draw something round and organic but erased it quickly. "No . . . um . . ." he muttered, trying to think of another option. _ Was it . . . close, but . . . hm, should I? It's . . .  _ He wrote beside the previous coded title, using the same mental alphabet he'd memorized. It read "DQG KLV SLQH WUHH". Dipper felt conviction rise up in him as he drew the second figure, but geometric instead of round. It was a pine tree dream demon. Or it was supposed to be.

 

"Alcor huh? Nice choice." Bill smiled as he watched him draw the two demons. The coded letters once again translated automatically in head.  _ Mine indeed, _ he thought to himself.  _ How cute. _

 

"Alcor? Is that what this is called?" Dipper wondered, feeling the color on his cheeks. "I thought I made it up."

 

"It's in another dimension where you're a dream demon. I've visited it before. It's pretty cool. There's also the Reverse Universe, or Reverse Falls . . . " Bill trailed off, a clear picture of his own reverse alternate popping into his head.

 

Dipper had to blink when the blue figure was shown to him. The Reverse Falls Universe's Bill Cipher just looked so  _ sad _ . "That me-being-a-dream-demon thing sounds awesome, but . . . I just wouldn't have thought that we have alternate forms, being from Reality Prime and all. It's so much to take in . . ." He laughed awkwardly, thinking back to the image.

 

"Everyone has alternates. Even me. You are from this universe. Splitting from this one, there are multiple different universes where different things happen to you. For example, I think the Reverse Universe is labeled 46'/2," Bill explained.

 

Dipper played with the edge of the paper he used to draw. "What about . . . about Alcor? What happened to me there? And what would you be like?"

 

"You were normal until you transcended into a demon. I always forget how, but I think it had something to do with the Journals. And depending which version of that universe, I would either be a complete human, or you would be a demon with me," Bill said. He then thought of the other dimension numbers.  _ 46'\4 _ "That's the Monster Falls Alternate Universe." He stopped. "Oh, sorry Pine Tree. Is all this alternate universe talk confusing you?"

 

He jumped like he was being torn out of a deep reverie. "Oh, no! It's all super interesting. You know, I should probably take notes on this. I would hate to forget anything," Dipper said quickly, smiling brightly. The brunet grabbed another sheet of paper, starting to scribble down what he already knew about alternate dimensions. "46'/4 . . . Monster Falls Universe . . . You can continue."

 

Bill just laughed, looking down at his notes. "You're like Ford in some ways. But I never told him all this information. You're special, kid. I like you enough to give out the secrets of the universe without a deal," he smiled. "Anway, Monster Falls is basically where everyone is a supernatural creature and the creatures in the forest are humans. Kinda reversed. I really like your alternate, too. He's a cervitaur, half human and half deer. Shooting Star is a Mermaid and Wendy is a werewolf. Cool, huh? And I'm a human hunter that lives in the woods that enjoys shooting down prey!"

 

_ I'm special? _ Dipper puffed up in pride, writing the details about the universe as fast as he could. "So you're a hunter . . . and I'm part deer? Funny — wait, does that have anything to do with the deer teeth thing? Your gift to me? I never was able to make much sense of it."

 

"Well, sorta. I just like deer in general, but yeah, it has some relevance to deer Dipper." Bill shrugged. He really did just give Dipper the tooth because he always liked deer. Plus, it was a random gift that didn't cost any money. "Don't worry, that tooth isn't from your alternate."

 

"Oka—" he cut off, feeling suddenly tired. The pressure on his mind began to strengthen and he had to let go of it all of a sudden. The Cipher Wheel on his arm flickered back into existence. Dipper thought he might've flopped onto the floor if he didn't quit giving energy to the invisibility spell. "Bill, what do I do? Grunkle Stan can't see me like this!"

 

"Here." Bill handed him a long-sleeved shirt. "Wear that. I wasn't expecting you to hold it for so long. You did great!" he complimented, beaming. "You should rest, Pine Tree."

 

Dipper smiled warmly at the praise. He then eyed the shirt. "Hey, weren't you wearing this one in the store?"

 

"Yup. I tried it on, but you can wear it," Bill answered with a shrug. "It might not fit, but it will be cool to see you in my clothes. And it'll cover up that tattoo."

 

Dipper blushed, taking off his vest. And his tee. He didn't even look at Bill before he put on the shirt, noticing that it was, in fact, a bit large on him. Kind of comfortable, though. The bagginess made up for him wearing a long-sleeved top in the summer. "That might work, actually," he said with a laugh, finally looking up at the other. "Thanks."

 

Bill got a good look at him in the baggy shirt. It showed just how small Dipper was. It was rather adorable, the demon had to admit. Bill smiled. "I wouldn't worry too much about holding that spell for too long. I don't think you'll be going back to California anyway."

 

"I really hope not," he confessed, seeing if he would be able to fit his vest over Bill's shirt. "I don't think Grunkle Stan would mind much but someone will definitely admonish me for it. I didn't even ask anyone before went and got this. But . . . I don't regret it."

 

"Alright," Bill nodded. "Stan has his own tattoo . . . well, not really, but kinda. He might be okay with it." The blond thought back to the symbol on Stan's back.

 

"You know about that?" he asked. "What does it mean?"

 

"Nothing. It's just a symbol from an accident. It doesn't have much meaning."

 

"What? Aw man, I've been obsessively trying to solve that mystery for the longest time. Why is he so sensitive?" Dipper said, standing up and picking the drawing from the floor. He thought about tacking it to the wall.

 

"He's sensitive about how he got it. The symbol itself doesn't carry any meaning." Bill watched him take the drawing. "If you had tape you could put it up." He then realized how late it actually was. "Also I think it's time to sleep before our . . . plan."

 

Dipper went ahead and used a tack to pin it to the wall above his bed. Tape was so overrated. "Right," he grinned back at Bill, excitement and anticipation pooling inside of him. "But we could just stay awake. We wouldn't want to waste any time."

 

"If you're sure. I figured you might want some sleep in case we need your energy for a spell if something goes wrong," Bill said and stood up, only to sit down on the bed. "But it's up to you."

 

Dipper looked at him, about to insist his point. But Bill was sitting on his bed. And he realized that he wanted to . . . sleep with Bill. In the bed. With him. Because the floor was overrated too. "I . . . uh . . . maybe? Will you sleep?"

 

"Sure. The body needs rest even if I don't." Bill patted the spot next to him with a tempting smile. "I'll stop the dream and wake you up in a few hours when we start our plan, okay?"

 

Dipper hummed in agreement, deciding against cleaning up for the night. He didn't even take his vest off, though he left his shoes on the floor, and sat down where Bill had beckoned. The boy pulled the covers back, lying down. "Goodnight, I guess," he smiled at the blond whose shirt he was wearing, those warm feelings returning.

 

Bill felt them too, radiating off of Dipper and even some of his own. They were stupid emotions he didn't want or need, but that was the price a of being human at the moment. The demon smiled still, laying back as well. "Goodnight, Pine Tree." And with that he fell asleep, leaving the body to rest and allowing himself a passageway to the mindscape.


	22. Chapter 22

It was around two in the morning when Bill stopped the dream, much to Dipper's disappointment, and woke up. It was the perfect time. He had checked right before leaving the mindscape and confirmed that everyone, including Ford, was in deep sleep. Bill looked over at Dipper.  _Ready?_

The brunet had been curled up next to him, enjoying the closeness in reality and in the dreamscape at the same time. But that had to end soon. There was priority. He tilted his head to look at the former triangle, giving a determined smile as he blinked his drowsiness away.  _Let's do it._

Bill nodded, getting out of the bed quietly to not wake a sleeping Mabel.  _She must have come back after we fell asleep,_ he thought. Bill walked to the door, somehow not making much noise at all.

Dipper cast a glance at his sister. Her back was turned away and she had actually slept in their room, but he had a suspicion that she could be frowning. He ignored it, slipping on his shoes to follow Bill out. It didn't matter.  _We should hurry,_  Dipper announced, quickly tiptoeing outside the bedroom and starting down the stairs.

 _Yeah._  Bill made his way down the stairs and into the gift shop. He was quiet in typing in the code and opening the vending machine door.  _In we go. I think I know exactly where the rift is. It should be where I last saw it, but we'll have to find Ford's spaceship key._

 _Spaceship key. Got it,_  Dipper nodded, stepping into the elevator.  _It's at the lowest level, right?_

 _Yeah,_ Bill nodded and followed him into the elevator. The ride down was quick and the doors opened for them. Bill stepped out, looking around in the dark.  _Think you can use the fire spell so we can see?_

Dipper paused, trying to remember the words to the spell, the feeling of magic pulsating from him to form light. The recipe for fire came easily and he held his arm forth, allowing his lips to move with a purpose and the enchanting language to find hold in reality. But he couldn't be too loud. His voice was barely a whisper, though powerful nonetheless.  _"Incantare: Templum Incedere_." His hand ignited in a brilliant red flame, bright enough to illuminate the area around them.  _How's that?_

 _Great job,_ Bill complimented, giving the boy a smile. He started forth, scanning the area with his eyes.  _Ford dismantled the portal,_  he noted.

 _Woah,_  the boy commented in awe, finding the parts used to be admirably complicated, especially now that he could take a good look at them. Dipper walked along the lab equipment, averting his gaze from the window to look at the command desk. He almost screamed in happiness.  _It's the Journals! The remaining two!_ His free hand reached for his vest to pull out the last volume and he set it on the counter.  _All three of them, right here!_

 _I did tell you he was the Author._  Bill wasn't all that surprised as he filled through the desk, looking for the key or the rift.  _But focus, kid. We came down here with a goal. Stanford must be stopped now that he has the rift._

 _You're right,_  he sighed, pulling himself away from the books. He did take back the third one, though, not wanting to give it up just yet. Dipper searched a few other compartments, refilling the fire with more energy every now and then. He didn't find the rift anywhere. His eyes darted to the door.  _You think it could be in the portal room?_

 _Maybe,_  Bill frowned, picking up a weird and foreboding sense. _I'll go with you_.  _But we need to hurry._

Dipper pushed open the door, stepping into the large center, rubble dusting the ground. It was worse of a mess than the Mystery Shack.  _I can't believe how much went into building this . . . Not even someone as smart as him could figure it out on his own, huh?_

 _No. I had to help him. I'm the one who knows more about the universe,_ Bill answered, looking around. Both the keys and the rift were nowhere in sight, not even under all the rubble.

 _Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if he didn't ever meet you,_  Dipper admitted, letting a smile across his features.  _But then I would never have gotten to know you like this._ Allowing the fire to die down a bit, the boy turned back to the lab. He wondered if there was any place else to check if the portal and surrounding areas weren't hiding the rift. Somewhere Ford thought no one would dare even look.

 _The second floor might have something,_ Bill told him, starting to head back toward the elevator.  _And I probably would still be in Gravity Falls anyway if I didn't meet Ford. It's a good place for supernatural creatures like me._

 _But Stan would have never have come here to create the Mystery Shack. My parents wouldn't have sent Mabel and me for the summer. We wouldn't have met,_ he justified, waiting for the elevator to start up.  _And so, in that way, I'm glad. When we save the universe then there'll be nothing to be sorry about._  He smiled, the doors creaking open for them.  _I haven't been in here before._

 _Think of this room as a history between me and Ford,_ Bill told Dipper, turning the knob on the door. It was Ford's secret room, though it was dark and hard to see much.

 _Your . . . history?_  Dipper wondered, an uncomfortable sensation pricking the back of his senses. Then again, it could have been the spell he was actively performing. But probably not. He slowly went into the room, looking around. Tarps covered almost everything.  _Should I even—?_

 _Go ahead. They're mostly just tributes of me or whatever in here,_  Bill said to him, taking off one of the tarps to reveal a tapestry picture of himself.  _Yep._

The brunet's eyes widened, the image of the demon's triangle form vibrantly showing some kind of deliberate worship. Something awful set in the pit of Dipper's stomach, that something building in strength as he revealed another trophy, another idolizing image of Bill Cipher. The boy frowned despite the glory of it all, that emotion was one he's felt before . . .  _jealousy,_  and it was eating up inside of him a million times worse than when Robbie dared set hand on Wendy. Dipper took a step back, expression darkening. The fire in his palm grew in intensity, though his voice was soft. He didn't care that he was speaking. "Bill . . . I can't wait until we ruin all of Ford's plans."

"Why?" Bill asked, feeling the jealousy from Dipper. That was an emotion he knew. All demons knew and had the seven deadly sins so Envy was something he knew well. "What are you so envious about? You know Ford doesn't mean anything to me compared to you."

He tried to smile at that, but the envy was still there, still making him want to destroy every atom that made up his great uncle. To erase any possible line of the past and make it right again. All of it.  _All of it._  He released a heavy breath. "Yeah, but . . . maybe you meant things to him. He . . . he . . ." Dipper turned away, walking straight past the decorations. He had to drop it. Calm down. Realize that all that mattered was the now and Bill and Bill and  _Bill_  . . . He thought he might break down in the middle of the floor if his nerves didn't relax.

"Pine Tree, stop! We need to stay on task. There's too much at stake. Everything between me and Ford is in the past, I don't care about him." Bill realized his mistake of bringing the kid in the room. However, Dipper had to accept what had happened and move on. "Come on. I care about you right now. Not Ford. And that should be all that matters. Find the rift!"

Dipper nodded, allowing a laugh to pierce his lips. It was only a little bitter. "Yeah, yeah. You're right. Thanks, Bill." He gave a genuine smile, though the feeling was still there, only a lot less noticeable. It would probably stay with him until they got the job done. He returned to speaking through their private connection.  _Do you know where he might have hidden it?_

 _No. I last saw it on the other floor, but it's not there anymore._ Bill searched around the room for it anyway. Under tarps and on the desk, but it didn't seem to be there.

Dipper attempted to find it too, coming to the end of the room where a big screen was placed. Attached to one of the techie computer boxes was a headset of sorts.  _What's this?_

Bill growled lightly.  _Don't touch that! It's one of his experiments to get rid of me. He built that just before getting sucked into portal,_  Bill told him, glaring at the big screen as if it were going to attack them.

Dipper immediately took a step away from the machine. He found himself mirroring Bill's expression.  _Well, it obviously didn't work if you're still here. And a good thing, too._

 _It didn't, thankfully,_  Bill agreed.  _Let's get out of here. It's obvious Ford knew we would come down here and search for it. He might have it in another room by now,_ Bill growled again.  _Crumbling pyramids!_  "He's one step ahead," the dream demon muttered and started walking back to the elevator.

The tween kept pace with him, casting a lingering, last scowl at the collection in the room. Ford wouldn't win if he could help it. And boy, he really could. They would just have to think up another plan.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions! The cute moment you all have waited for! More fluff in the future!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos! Enjoy as the relationship (Finally) begins! :)

Falling back asleep was no problem. Both Bill and Dipper were tired and having the night to themselves felt like a luxury after the failed search. And as always, the demon visited the boy's dreamscape for a last moment of enjoyment before day begun.

Dipper's consciousness appeared in a cavern, lit by moonlight that fell gracefully through the roof of the cave. Runes dotted the walls and a few glowing mushrooms added to the atmosphere. It was a bit creepy, though beautiful nonetheless. "Hi, Bill," he greeted, waiting for his friend to arrive. "We're in here tonight, I guess."

The triangle had appeared, floating down to ground. "Hey there, Pine Tree. It sure is nice and calm here," he admitted, standing on two small legs. He glowed bright yellow in the dark.

Dipper found himself smiling warmly at him. "Yeah, my mind just came up with it. Kinda random, don't you think?" He swiveled himself around to get a better look at the environment, but his eyes hurriedly returned to Bill. Even his triangle form was stunning. In a weird, mathematical way.

"Random indeed. It's not quite what I'd pick, though we could use a break," he agreed. Bill wanted to stay in his triangle form during the dream even though there was an itch to switch back to his human one. Right now the last thing he needed was emotions. Even if they were artificial. "I didn't actually have any plans for tonight, but I figured I would talk to you. Maybe ask you a few questions. I've been thinking and I want you to teach me more about emotions. Being human is overwhelming sometimes. When you're a demon, you feel the simple stuff — happiness, sadness and anger — and then there's the seven sins, which I'm sure you've heard of." Bill held out his fingers and listed them. "Lust, greed, envy, pride, sloth, gluttony and, my favorite, wrath."

Dipper looked mildly surprised by the topic. "Yeah, about that . . ." he trailed, that accursed blush creeping onto his skin once again. "It's basically all weird hormonal brain magic. You just . . . everything gets super confusing. Is this . . . important?"

"Not as important as it is to stop Ford, for sure, though it still means something for me while I'm in a human body. I should be able to understand what my fleshbag is trying to tell me," Bill told him, cat-like pupil staring intently. "So will you be able to tell me what you know?"

"I-if you want me to . . . I mean, you do, so . . . uh . . . okay. W-where do I start?" he asked nervously, palms getting uncomfortably sweaty. But it was a dream.

Nervousness would probably be a good place to start. Fear, maybe.

Bill decided to shift into his human form. "Would it help you if I described any of the feelings?" he asked, taking a seat next to the boy. "One is warm, pleasurable and feels like happiness but it's not exactly the same. And sometimes, when I'm around Ford, there's another small feeling besides anger and hate."

Dipper felt himself draw closer to Bill until he was sitting too, though the mention of Ford dissipated some of his longing. Or made it stronger. Either one. "Are those feelings . . . really different?" he asked almost hopefully. "All I feel around Ford is . . . curiosity . . . and some bad stuff."

"Yes, they are different feelings. The warm one sometimes appears with I'm with you, and you often feel it around me," Bill explained. "Then the other emotion I get with Ford is . . . well, a twist in my gut. I'm not exactly sure what it is, but it's a horrible feeling."

Dipper heaved a sigh of relief that the feeling wasn't good, then tensed, realizing how selfish that might seem. "I think the bad one is either disgust or . . . possibly guilt or regret. I don't think you need to feel sorry for him, though. He's horrible and something needs to be done to stop him," the boy stated cold-heartedly, glaring darkly at the moonlit floor before glancing up again with a growing smile. "And as for the warm one — i-it could be many things." Love and hope sparked within him again, wanting beyond wanting that Bill meant the same emotion that drove the boy further into complete adoration. Because if Bill felt it too . . . if they both . . . it would be a magic of its own.

"Guilt? Why would I feel that? I don't feel bad for what I had to do to Ford." Bill frowned slightly, eyebrows furrowed. "Ah, whatever. Human emotions are confusing." He looked over at Dipper. "And the second one is radiating off you right now." Bill felt Dipper's warmth but some of his own was there too, both feelings mixing together until everything felt warm. "What is it . . . ?" he asked slowly.

Dipper felt his heartbeat speed up. He flushed all the way down to his neck. The air between them sparkled with something beautiful and full of anticipation. "It might be . . . I think I . . ." the words seemed stuck. It was so hard to say it, despite the opportunity. Despite the fact that Bill was  _right here_ , sitting next to him, asking him to tell him what he'd been dying to have returned ever since they got to know each other. "It's . . . a-affect—affection. Bill . . . I . . . I love you." He thought he might explode, everything within him in a mode of panic. And excitement. But he waited, heat trailing his insides as he looked upon the dream demon that captured his heart. Every second that ticked by felt like forever.

Bill froze. He wasn't sure how to react in that moment. He had heard about love before, but never personally felt it before. He was a demon. They weren't supposed to feel affection and love. However, his human body disagreed, the emotions now overruling his sense of logic. Bill heard the pounding of his heart in his ears and felt his face heat up. Finally, he decided to speak. "L-love? That's what this is." Bill got the answer he had been waiting for. "Well, it certainly feels nice. Most demons never experience it. I must be one of the few." There were legends about demons falling for humans. But were they true? "Thanks, Pine Tree. You are very brave. And kind. Nobody has ever told me that."

Dipper's eyes were sparkling with a sentimental joy. He could hardly grasp the miracle that was taking place at the moment. But it was real, as real as it could be, and he couldn't contain his utter exuberance. "I-I'm really glad that you . . . that we . . ." the boy that his own smile might choke him. Bill was the first person in his entire life to like him back — to  _love_  him back. He never would have guessed that the psychopathic triangle demon that took over his body would be the same being that would spend so much time with him and become a great friend and eventually love him back. He was so happy. "Thank you . . . for . . . I-I love you so much."

Bill nodded slowly as waves of emotions rippled around him. Were they his? Dipper's? Both? He didn't know, but "love" was powerful. It filled his body with warmth and a sudden urge to stay close to Dipper. It seemed he couldn't resist that urge, pulling the boy into his lap. Plus, he figured, the closer he was with Dipper, the better his chance was that he would accept his offer. "I'm new to this, Pine Tree. You'll have to teach me."

Dipper leaned into Bill, electricity soaring through him as he looked up at the blond's flawless face. "W-what do you want to know?"

The blond smiled softly. "Everything I don't know."

"About?" he pressed, also pressing his cheek to Bill's chest. "I'll help you with anything."

"Emotions, of course. I'm new to them. And human traditions. Sometimes I've seen them but never fully understood why they do what they do." Bill had been watching humans for a long time. He knew plenty about them, but there were still a few gaps in his knowledge. It was one thing to watch something. It was another to participate in it. "And you would help me with anything?"

"Everything, Bill," he nodded, cracking an amused smile. "Everything except stuff that makes me die." Dipper sat back a bit, giving him some space although his entire being still tried to be drawn to the former triangle. "So yeah, no problem telling you about . . . traditions. Like, um . . . wow, this will be hard. Mabel's usually the one to get into emotional things."

Bill laughed, reaching over to ruffle the brunet's bangs. "She is," he agreed, "and, well, I'll tell you something. I'll need your help in the future. It'll be tough, but I promise you won't die." It was the slightest hint at his upcoming offer.

"That's a start," Dipper grinned back, blinking as the runes behind them began to glow, lighting up one after the other in the direction of a branching tunnel. "Woah. Should we follow it?"

"I don't see why not." Bill slowly stood up, grabbing the boy's hand and starting to follow in the direction of the glowing runes.

Dipper enjoyed exploring his mindscape as he entangled his fingers with Bill's much longer ones, looking curiously around until the only light came from the writing on the walls. "So you want to talk about anything to start off?"

"Hm . . . I'm not sure. Maybe start with what people do to express love?" the former triangle prompted, feeling a burning in his cheeks once again. "And why do my cheeks burn uncontrollably?"

Dipper felt his cheeks burn as well just at the thought of Bill blushing for him. "That's . . . something our bodies do when we're flustered or . . . attracted to someone romantically. It's-it has to do with the blood vessels in your face and all that," he said, taking a deep breath. "Blushing is an involuntary way to express love. Also, ho-holding . . . hands and hugging and . . . k-kis-kissing are some other . . . ways to . . . show it." He wanted to hide. Embarrassment and confusing, mixed feelings taunted him, laughing at how feeble his voice was.

"So that's what kissing is for." Bill started to giggle. "I always thought it was a way for humans to connect their DNA in saliva and tell other humans you wanted to mate and reproduce." He shrugged, grinning. "But how you describe it makes much more sense." The demon's cheeks still burned. Maybe now by embarrassment that his idea of kissing was so peculiar. Watching, he found more clearly, was totally different than feeling.

"Gross! Bill! Just ew," Dipper laughed, beaming at that. "You really have no idea how this works, huh?"

"Nope! I don't. Watching and making observations is not even close to the same as what I'm doing now," he admitted with a smile, enjoying their grasped hands a bit more than usual.

The boy grinned back, perking up when light flooded the tunnel. "Hey! I think we made it!"

Unexpectedly, Bill started to fade, the alchemy connection pulling him back to his human body. He couldn't stay for forever in the mindscape anymore. "Sorry, gotta go, Pine Tree. See you when you wake up." The blond held Dipper's hand for a short moment before letting go. After that, he snapped his fingers and left completely.

"Man. I wanted to see what was out there," Dipper huffed, though the disappointment really came from Bill having to leave. He decided that getting back to him was more important anyway, and allowed his consciousness to pull him back to reality. He would have fun as long as they were together.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff! Lost of it! and their first date! :) Happy reading! Double update today!

Bill opened his eyes to the real world and found that he was cuddled with Dipper, pulled flush against him. His whole body was warm and his cheeks burned brightly. His arms were wrapped around the boy who was slowly beginning to wake up.

 _I feel so . . . oh._  Dipper woke with a blush, seeing Bill pressed right up to him. The embrace was sweetly encompassing. He loved it.  _Good morning,_ the brunet smiled, not moving to enjoy the moment.

Bill didn't move either.  _Good morning,_  he smiled back.  _An interesting yet wonderful way to start the day._  Bill paused for a moment, staying snuggled there. The body heat between them felt nice, something new the dream demon was experiencing. He decided he liked cuddling.  _That also rhymes._

 _Yup,_  the boy gave a low chuckle, comfortably allowing the blond to caress him. It was undoubtedly one of the best feelings in the world.

"Dipper?" a female voice suddenly asked, all too familiar and probing.

He had to try to pull away from the blond, turning his head. Mabel's eyes shone with a mixture of horrible emotions. He ignored the sinking feeling he had, waiting to see what Bill would do.

The former triangle froze, staring at Mabel. What was he supposed to do? He didn't want move, but it looked like he might have to. His body was tense but his cheeks reddened at the embarrassment of getting caught. He knew what that emotion was called, alright. Bill was able to quickly gain composure and slowly sat up. "Good morning, Shooting Star," he said, totally chill.

"'Morning, triangle guy . . ." she responded out of habit, eyes darting between them. "Why are you sharing a bed with my bro?"

Bill shrugged. "Eh. He kept me warm." He yawned casually, acting as if nothing had ever happened.

"Sure. And what did you do to him? He never wears long sleeves in the summer," she pointed out, adding, "or anything besides his stinky little boy clothes."

"What? Mabel, that's not true!" Dipper protested, lacking his usual amusement.

"Why are you always blaming  _me_? Look, I didn't do anything. That was Dipper's choice and responsibility." Bill rolled his eyes.

Mabel made a face. "Okay, well, something's just been different lately. And I'd like to get along again but its ultra hard, 'specially when you don't really trust me anymore." Her words seemed to be directed at Dipper.

"Sorry, but until you can accept that Bill's on our side, I won't be able to do that. You don't understand . . . he's so much better than before," the boy explained, hand drifting over to grasp the blond's.

The brunette looked at him in partial disgust and joy. It was a weird mix. "Bill? Do you have a thing for Dipper?"

He hummed. "I don't know how human emotions work, but sure, you could say that," Bill smiled and held Dipper's hand. "Pine Tree was my obsession as a demon anyway. You know, I'm always watching him and stuff!" Bill gave an actual wink, having taken his eyepatch off the night before.

Dipper couldn't help but blush, heart beating faster despite the imminent mortification coming his way. He trailed his thumb fondly over Bill's knuckles then stopped, eyes on his sister as she put the pieces together.

"You're just . . . he's so much  _older_  than you and you said you were . . . and . . ." the girl protested openly, though near speechless. Mabel stood still for a few seconds, finally bursting out with frustration. "Argh! This would be so  _adorable_  if it wasn't so wrong!"

"Age is so  _trivial_ , Shooting Star. I'm immortal. If he wanted to, he could have created my body to be the same exact age as him. Instead he went with the projection I preferred. I think in this form I'm supposed to be seventeen or eighteen." Bill gave Mabel a grin. "And if you haven't noticed, Wendy is sixteen. Why should one year between us make a difference on who's worthy of affection? We're not too far apart by your human terms of physical maturity," he added.

Dipper nodded in confirmation. He understood what Mabel was getting at, but he really didn't care who Bill chose to be, whether he was an adult or a guy or even previously evil. He'd learned to love him anyway.

"It's weird, though. And I never expected Dip-Dot to find a date on his own," she commented, eyes wide.

Bill just nodded in agreement. What was more weird was that when he was planning and checking his eyes in the future before making the deal, he didn't see this coming either. It was kinda surprising, an unpredicted gift. "I didn't expect it, honestly. I thought up a plan, we shook on it and that was it. I didn't know what would happen after that."

Dipper blinked at the confession.  _Are you . . . happy about the way we ended up?_

 _Shockingly, I believe so._  Bill gave the boy's hand a gentle squeeze. "Hey, Pine Tree, wanna go eat? I'll take you to Greasy's, my treat," he offered aloud, smiling brightly.

Dipper beamed. "I'd love to, Bill."

Mabel appeared to be left out, ringing the ends of her sweater. "Well . . . our Grunkle Stan said you would have to work today since you're living here. He wants you and my bro in the shop soon."

"Alright. I'll be there after a quick stop for breakfast." Bill stood up and slipped on his classy yellow vest over his pain white shirt that he had slept in. He then grabbed his bowtie and eyepatch, putting them on and walking to the door. "Come on, Pine Tree."

Dipper's twin sighed as he left, leaving only the barest stab of guilt. Mabel and his favorite restaurant in Gravity Falls was Greasy's. And to think they had been eating there together less than a month ago. It was sad how quickly bonds could be broken.

* * *

Bill opened the door for Dipper when they got there, following him in. The boy sat across from him at a booth, waiting until Lazy Susan handed them the menu.

She immediately made it over, grinning at them. "Oooh, a new customer, I see. You're lookin' fine. What can I get 'ya?"

"I'm new in town. Um . . . I'll just have some pancakes. Maybe some orange juice too." Bill went with something simple and easy, the typical choice. He looked over at Dipper.  _Order whatever you want. Even after yesterday's shopping, I still have a lot of money to spare._

The boy smiled gratefully. "I think I'll have the special. With strawberries, please. And some milk."

"Of course! I'll have it out for you two lickety-split!" she said happily, giving her infamous "wink" before leaving to make the order.

Dipper looked back at Bill. "So . . . uh, thanks for taking me here."

"You're welcome. I was hungry and wanted to bring you somewhere you liked," he paused for a minute, remembering something with a quirk of his lips. "I also think humans call this a date. Right?"

 _Oh._  Dipper's face lit up, bright as the strawberries he just ordered. "I-if you want it to be. But I've never really been on a date before. Yeah, it's um . . . a . . . yeah," he said awkwardly, looking around all of a sudden to see if anyone was watching. No one was except Lazy Susan, who gave him another wink. Dipper turned his eyes to the blond. He blushed.

Bill simply giggled. "I haven't either. The other demons I know, well . . . their idea of a date is drinking, killing, and chaos. Which is plenty entertaining in its own light, but not much different than their regular lifestyle. With them, romance isn't so sweet, and frankly, I've never been interested." Bill shrugged, his fingers playing around with the fork, twirling it. "I have watched humans go on dates before, but it's not like I've experienced one. I even saw Stan on a date with Susan. That was in his memories, 'ya know?"

"Yeah." Dipper remembered Mabel mentioning it. It was bound to have gone horribly. He laughed to himself.

"You boys enjoy! Call me if you need anything!" the peppy waitress announced, setting down the plates and glasses.

"Thank you," Dipper nodded as she walked off, grabbing his own fork to take a bite. "Mmm. It's good. Greasy's has the best food in town."

Bill nodded after stuffing some in his mouth and chewing experimentally. "You're right. Your human taste-buds and digestive systems are great. Like I said, I don't usually eat this kind of food as a demon. I think the last time I did . . . I possessed a wealthy man in England in the seventeenth century," he said softly, thinking for a minute. "It's been a while so I can't remember much. Wasn't too important."

Dipper hummed through a slice of fruit. His mind began to drift away, returning to ponder Bill's life as a demon. He wondered what made him so different than the others. Or if he was that different at all. But based on what he was told, he supposed so.  _Hmm . . ._

Bill stayed quiet, letting the boy think for a bit. He focused on his food so that the silence wouldn't be so awkward.

After a few seconds, Dipper voiced, "Do you like being a hero?"

"'Hero'? Well . . . I wouldn't quite say 'hero' yet. Maybe an anti-hero?" Bill attempted. "Most people probably believe that I'm still a villain, especially since I  _am_ a demon." In truth, he hadn't given that much thought.

"But you're trying to save everyone, right? With the rift and all?" Dipper furthered with a sweet grin. "I don't think that what you are matters very much if you have a good heart. And you definitely have a great one. You said it yourself: The other demons aren't like you."

"True. Most demons aren't anything like me. I suppose . . . if I'm trying to save the universe then that makes me a hero." Bill gave a nice, innocent smile, hoping the kid couldn't tell he was slightly lying. The word felt weird on his tongue. It just didn't fit him at all.

"The best kind." Dipper finished his first pancake, completely happy and calm by this point. His gaze searched Bill's. Besides talking, he felt like there should be something more to the date, though he wasn't sure what to do. He'd heard about them all the time and saw them on TV but it held a crazy contrast to real life. Or maybe Bill thought this was okay. He didn't specify what he expected.

Bill ate the last of his food and got a little idea, continuing to smile. "Here, Pine Tree. I have something for you." He fished around in his pocket and handed him a chocolate dollop wrapped in foil. "I got a package of these. I'm quite fond of chocolate."

The boy's eyes brightened. "Man, thanks! Chocolate!" he beamed, opening the wrapper and popping the candy into his mouth. It tasted fresh. "When did you get it?"

"Last night at the store. I wanted it to be a surprise," the blond answered with joy and grabbed another from his pocket. Instead of scarfing it down like the rest of his food, he let it melt, savoring the flavor.

"Sneaky, Bill," he laughed cheerfully, enjoying it just as much. It beat Summerween trick-or-treats by a long shot. "How did you find out you liked chocolate?"

"Well, I bought the package and ate one. It was amazing so I just decided that I liked it! Then I nearly finished the whole bag! Hey, there's still enough left!" Bill giggled childishly, a fit that lasted for a moment.

Dipper could drown in Bill's laughter. It was enamouring, the way that that simple sound could go from being annoying to absolutely spellbinding in a matter of weeks. He let the last of the chocolate melt in his mouth. "Have you tried any other kinds of candy?"

"Not yet, I haven't! Sounds good, though I won't eat Smile Dip, that thing that Mabel's obsessed with. It's basically a drug. And I've seen what drugs do to human minds," Bill said and stood up, leaving some money on the table. "We'd better get back. I don't want Stan mad at me too." He held out his hand for Dipper to take.

The boy grasped it, grinning widely. "Sure. And I should have known with it being banned in America and all. But I can't stop her love for sugar . . ." Dipper furthered, getting up as well. His smile grew more as something dawned on him. "Hey, Bi—William?" Dipper caught sight of Lazy Susan approaching.

"Yeah?" he responded, getting ready to start walking out the door. "What is it?"

"Uhh . . . The food was good! Thanks for buying!" Dipper improvised, striking a strained grin just as the woman had stopped before them.  _I'll ask you later._

"I'm positively delighted to hear that, young Mr. Pines! Folks 'round these parts simply make my day spreading Greasy love. If you know what I mean," Lazy Susan giggled joyously, providing a couple more winks that Dipper decided to ignore. "Do feel free to come back anytime. I'll even give a discount if you order again with a friend, William . . ." She looked expectantly at them.

Bill nodded toward the old woman. "Thanks! I'll be sure to return for more amazing food when I'm in the area." He left with Dipper.  _Can you ask me on the way back?_

 _Sure, but . . . she looked like she wanted to say something important,_  Dipper responded, deciding to cast a glance at her. She was, in fact, staring at them in a weird way. And her pause was . . .  _Do you think she might have been asking for your name?_

 _Maybe. I don't think so, though. She should forget me soon anyway. I mess around with people's mindscapes a bit at night so I could blend in more with the townsfolk._  Bill paused.  _I'm positive most people in this town won't remember me well. Except for Ford, Mabel, Soos, Stan, and Gideon. They will remember me._ The demon shrugged as he walked back toward the Shack.

Dipper followed, listening to the clang of the door closing shut. His shoes tapped against the pavement, the street filling with more people as the morning wore on. "Hey, about that. Why did you start calling us by our names?"

"Huh? Oh, that. I don't want to reveal everyone's symbols. So I'll go by names for now. And you better know I won't ever quit calling you Pine Tree no matter what." Bill grinned.

Dipper chuckled, grinning back. "I've started to get used to it. 'Pine Tree' is strange, but cool. Makes me feel like I really belong in Gravity Falls, you know? Though I still like it when you use my name," he said, turning the corner. The road edged the forest as they came towards the Mystery Shack. He took a whiff of the fresh woodland air that wafted over, the earthy scents rejuvenation in its finest. His sense of mystery kick-started suddenly. He realized that it'd been awhile since his last mystery hunt. A real one, at least.

"Maybe you really do belong here," Bill stated softly, looking around. "How about if we do some work for Stan then I'll give you a better tour of the forest? And add a little excitement and adventure into our day."

He nearly jumped with ecstasy at that. "That sounds  _great_! I'm dying to get looking around this town's weird side. Especially since there's so much more to work with. The conclusion's just beyond my reach; I know I can find it if I keep on seeking. You probably know more than what's in the Journal, too. Ah, I can't wait!" he had his nerd moment, already wanting to rush into the spectacular unknown. But work was ahead. And boy, there would be a lot. The thought put a dent in his happiness. He supposed Stan wouldn't take it easy on them.

Bill good-heartedly patted the boy's back. "I know way more than those ratty old books can tell you. Ford was smart, but compared to me . . . ha! He doesn't stand a chance." The demon could feel the excitement from Dipper and it made  _him_  excited. He couldn't remember the last time he had been in a human body and went exploring. "If we work together, the job won't seem as hard." They made it to the front of the shack and walked in. "Stan! We're ready for work today."

The old man smiled softly, already standing by the door. "Good. We need to get as much money as possible!"

"Wow, you really cleaned up the place," Dipper noted as he scanned the shop. Everything looked to be in order. Even the windows were fixed.  _Yesterday must have been productive._

Stan nodded. "I needed to get the Mystery Shack back up and running. Plus, I want to make the best I can with the time I have left . . . " His face fell as he trailed off.

 _Ford won't let him keep the Mystery Shack open after the summer ends,_  Bill told Dipper, acknowledging his boss.

 _What? Where would I stay, then? If I don't go home?_ Dipper bit his lip, alarmed.  _I don't think Grunkle Stan will keep me from my parents, especially if I can't work. He's already tried to send me back once before._  He cast a worried look at the man, then focused on Bill.

Bill shook his head.  _No, you wouldn't be staying at the Shack anyway. You would be with me. Don't worry; I'm sure the future will work itself out. I would focus on our mission to stop Ford before we worry about the future._ The demon started to stock the shelves as people started arriving.

Dipper took to dusting an area in the back that was close to where Bill was.  _Okay. Do you know what to do?_

The former triangle waved him off.  _Yeesh, I've watched Stan do it. I've even helped you do it. It's not that hard._ He put on a smile and started to recommend people on what to buy, advertising for everything.

Dipper nodded, busying himself. He tried not to drift away too far, but the work was tedious as always. The brunet's eyes left to look around after a while and he caught sight of Bill doing perfectly well. At the counter were a few tourists and Wendy. Soos was playing with a mystery toy, catching the attention of a group of children who had just been to the museum. He couldn't find Mabel anywhere around them. She wasn't watching and waiting like she usually was. Dipper made a face.

Stan walked into the gift shop with a bunch of people who had just finished a tour. The old man was happy to see Dipper and Bill working hard and happy tourists buying lots of things.

"Did you hear? The mayor of Gravity Falls is dead . . ." Some people around the shop were whispering about it.

Dipper caught the rumours as well, looking at his great uncle as he entered. The boy cast his thoughts over to Bill.  _Is it true?_

 _Yes. The mayor was clinging to his life for a long time. It seems Death finally got his soul,_  Bill thought back, selling an over-priced bumper sticker to an elderly woman.

 _Now what's going to happen?_ he asked, someone else ironically answering it for him.

"They'll be holding an election soon."

"Tomorrow at the town hall, am I right?"

"Ooh, I wonder who's gonna try out."

Stan listened to the comments with an interested expression and then decided something, apparent in the brightening of his face. "Hey, everyone! I'll run for mayor. I'll be the  _best_  mayor this town has ever seen!" he announced. "All supporters get a point zero, zero,  _zero_  one percent discount on their next purchase!"

 _This will be fun to watch,_  Bill admitted, mostly to himself.

"Grunkle Stan? W-wha?" Dipper stuttered, blinking as the other people cheered their opinions.

"Dude, that's a great idea!"

"Mr. Mystery for mayor? Now that's something!"

"Who might run against him? Maybe me! I could try."

"This is going to be exciting!"

The entire shop was bustling with chatter. Dipper had to take a step back.  _Why would Grunkle Stan want to be the mayor? The responsibility — I can't —_

The man gave a smile and waved before he started to sell things once again, his posture somehow more puffed up than usual.

 _I'm not sure, but it's probably for the money and the mayor's house. So he has a place to live if Ford happens to kick him out,_  Bill explained.  _Then there's the chance he wants to polish his ego a bit, though I wouldn't want to be mayor myself. Too boringly civil._

 _I can't believe this is all happening,_  Dipper sighed, looking away when the white noise died down a bit.  _And where's Ford right now, anyway? Isn't he dangerous?_

Bill closed his eye briefly.  _He's in the basement, finishing the rest of the cleanup down there,_  he replied.

"Hey, Cipher. Take the next group on a tour; I'm going to set my mayor campaign up!" Stan handed Bill the eight-ball staff.

Dipper blanched, nearly dropping the box he had been handling. He set it carefully on the ground before his arms gave out on him.  _D-did he just call you Cipher? We . . . We never told him your cover name, did we?_

 _Eh. It's okay. He knows already from Ford. Can't do much about that._  Bill classily twirled the staff once and went outside, greeting the new visitors.

 _But . . . your story might get mixed up. The bank could find out — or the government!_  Dipper countered worriedly, forcing a smile when someone passed. He dropped it quickly.  _Well. Maybe not the government, but you never know!_

 _Oh, Pine Tree._  Bill tried not to shake his head and managed to keep a smile on his face for the tourists.  _I'm still a demon. I have tricks up my sleeve. Nobody in Gravity Falls will care or remember. Even the tourists will forget about me after a while._  The male took the group into the Mystery Museum and showcased the "mysterious" items.

He simply continued to do his job, trying to let Bill's words ease his concerns away. It worked for the most part.  _Just . . . be careful._

 _I will._  Bill promised him.


	25. Chapter 25

The work was exhausting and by the end of the day both Bill and Dipper were tired. Dusk had fallen as the two climbed the stairs back to the attic.

Once inside the room, Bill sat down on the floor, sighing softly. "I don't understand why you humans have to work so hard to get money." The demon groaned unhappily, lying down. "Why do we want to follow the rules anyway? Us demons break the rules all the time. They were  _meant_  to be broken."

Dipper gave a halfhearted shrug, flopping onto his bed unceremoniously to rest. His hand dangled near the blond as he gazed down at him. "Trust me; we break the rules  _plenty_  of times. It just doesn't always turn out," he responded, wincing. "And ah, everything hurts . . . Be glad you didn't have to lift heavy boxes all day. It's more of a killer than fighting gnomes."

"Fighting gnomes." Bill shook his head, remembering the twins' encounter soon after they arrived in Gravity Falls. "Their weaknesses aren't leaf-blowers, but that sure was creative," he commented then thought of something. "Hey, I think I might know a pain-relieving spell. Even if I wouldn't usually use it, it's still probably in here." He tapped his temple with a finger.

Dipper sat up for multiple reasons, a curious smile splitting his face.  _That might be useful to know._

"True. Give me a minute to see if I can recall it," Bill said and closed his visible eye, concentrating.

The boy sat quietly, the anticipation of learning a new spell driving away his other thoughts. It might not be the adventure that Bill promised him, but he would be more than happy to wait. Besides, they were both tired.

Without warning, the young man sat bolt upright, eye widening in alarm. "Uh-oh! Someone's summoning me. I'll be unconscious for a while. I'll see you when I get back," he said quickly right before he passed out, falling like he had done before.

"Bill!" Dipper cried out, shocked to see the sudden inaction. He dared to sit on the floor, never taking his eyes off of the other. Bill seemed to be dead, though when he reached out to touch him he was still warm and living.  _Who could be summoning him? Bill. Bill?_  There was no response. Dipper made a face, dread settling in the pit of his stomach.  _This can't be good._

* * *

A chubby boy in orange attire stood expectantly in front of the drawing on the cell wall, malicious smirk widening for a moment when he was sure his message went through. He snapped the stick of chalk he was holding in half, letting the remains fall onto the torn cat poster on the floor. He could wait no longer. And he wouldn't have to.

Bill appeared as the world changed to the familiar monochrome color scheme, draining the area of whatever brightness existed. Only the male and himself remained vivid.

The dream demon leered at the boy in orange, recognizing him immediately. "What do you want now?" Bill asked, annoyed. "It's not like I was busy or anything." The triangle rolled his eye, hands placed on his 'hips'.

Gideon Gleeful made an effort to keep his smile, voice piercingly sweet though he was tensed with anger. "Good Mr. Cipher, I have . . . a proposition for you. As you know, our last affair was cut rather short, but this time I have you something  _neither_  of us can afford to pass by."

"Cut to the chase. I'm on a time limit here." Bill looked down at his wrist boredly, as if checking a watch. "I do have the right to decline if I want to. You were quite rude to me last time, considering the fact I could have still found a way to retrieve that memory."

The male grimaced, heat pooling uncomfortably at his cheeks. "Ya' see, my  _dear_  father happened to stop by earlier today and told me that that accursed boy  _Dipper Pines_  was runnin' around town with a rich man no one's seen before. I got information as quickly as I could muster. William Codex. Blond. One visible eye. Dressed with clothes from the mall and sportin' a tattoo of the same wheel that's used to summon you," the prisoner explained. "It doesn't take a genius to figure out his true identity. You and I know what we want. I want out of this darn prison so I can get my revenge on the Pines family. And now that  _you_  have power on the outside — money, looks, a connection with my Mabel's troublesome brother — I'm sure we can work something out." Gideon grinned evilly, holding out his hand. "How about it?"

"Most of the people in Gravity Falls are idiots," Bill muttered. "So if you have this  _fabulous_ deal, what do I get?" He stared at him with a piercing gaze, hovering unamusedly in the air.

"Only the finest help from yours truly and his ol' buddies! With the status I've raised in this filthy place, I can  _easily_ arrange a force to do any task you could care to throw my way! Once out of here, I'll make Dipper Pines and his loved ones  _writhe_ in  _agony_  for taking away sweet Mabel!" he hissed, leaving his palm outstretched. "They are gonna wish they were  _never born_!"

Something clicked and Bill turned a shade of red. "You better watch it, kiddo!  _I'm_  the only one who gets to touch Dipper! Don't you  _dare_  lay a single fat finger on the boy or I'll enjoy burning your unruly corpse until your  _own mother_  can't recognize it anymore," he growled and turned around. "I'm not making a deal that's a waste of my time. I got everything I need already: Dipper's trust, a human body, money, and once I get that rift, this world will be  _mine_ , with Pine Tree as my prince! I'm out of here!" The dream demon was sizzling with fury, floating up into the air in preparation to leave.

Gideon was practically falling apart from that shocking defense. He didn't expect this. There wasn't time to think. "Wait! Y-you're makin' a mistake!" he pleaded, taking a hasty step forward. "Cipher, I can do more for ya' than you can imagine! I can give you information! Support! Partners, for say!"

"I don't  _make_  mistakes, kid. I'm a demon." Bill's red color flickered a little bit as he turned back around to face Gideon. "I'm partners with Dipper right now. I don't want to work with you." Then he paused, getting a good idea. He faded into a slightly tainted version of his usual form. "However . . . you seem desperate. I do like when humans beg. Makes me feel superior. So if you beg, maybe I'll make a deal with you. Better make up your mind fast; I'm leaving in two minutes."

Gideon seemed to have adopted the red color scheme. His fists clenched with rage that he quickly smothered. Or veiled, hidden and waiting for the moment when he could lash out for vengeance. He could not afford to loathe the being he was trying to persuade. "Two minutes is more than I'd ask for," he said, tone sweetening. "Now if you'll set 'widdle ol' me free, I'll be plenty happy to enact any of your fancy endeavors. And I know just the way to do it. Gravity Falls is  _mayorless_. With your qualification and influence, you could ease your way right through the ranks during the elections! With the respected  _William Codex_ as rightful mayor, you would have the adoration of an entire town and the power to do whatever you want in it and eventually carry out whatever diabolical plan you have in mind! You want control. I need out of here. I won't even touch . . . Dipper . . . Dipper Pines if that's what it takes. You do me that simple favor and this deal would set me up to help ya' out. Will ya' please, oh Bill Cipher, future  _ruler of the world_?" Gideon finished his short speech with a degrading bat of his eyelashes and a growing show of malice underneath it all. Bill would have to either be completely set with a plan or have horribly prideful judgement to refuse. It was foolproof.

Bill was silent for a few seconds, turning yellow once again. He preferred Dipper's flattery and praise over Gideon's, but the baby man sure could use that tongue as a weapon. "Alright," he gave in, blue flames flickering as he shook the boy's hand. "You have a way with words, Gleeful. I have no desire to become mayor, unless Dipper thinks it's a good idea. His great uncle is running anyway. I'll get you out of here soon, but when I need you to run errands and do some quick favors, you'd better do them  _immediately_ or you'll be  _begging_  for death to come sooner." He let go of Gideon's hand and disappeared on that note, his looming presence fading from the atmosphere.

Gideon couldn't keep from giggling happily when the color began seeping back into the room. "You have my word," he murmured in an excited, depraved way.

One of the jailers yelled out in an irritated tone, tired, "You'd better not be doing anything to escape, Gideon! Be quiet and go to sleep or I'll come in there!"

"You'd better  _shut_  your — I-I mean: yes, mister!" he interrupted himself, back in that same sweet voice. The nine year-old smoothly wiped away the chalk design on the wall, blinding the eye he made for Bill, and lied back on his cot, comfortably reclining. "You bet I will."

* * *

Bill's real eye snapped open and he slowly sat up, looking at Dipper. "Hey, Pine Tree. I'm back." He smiled at him, happy to have returned.

Dipper was crouched down next to the bed and jumped, looking over with surprise and relief. "You're back! W-what . . . happened?" he asked, blushing as he slipped a box he was holding back under the bed.

"Gideon happened. I still don't like him. I refused his demands since he threatened to hurt your family. I told him that I would protect you. I think I scared him," the demon sighed, not wanting the boy to take the truth wrong, and looked at him. "What was in that box? Are you hiding something?"

"No — I uh, it's nothing. Just where I kept some . . . things that I had to get rid of," Dipper responded, smiling at Bill. It filled him with happiness to think he would defend him when he wasn't there. He loved Bill like he could never love anyone else. That he was certain wouldn't change in centuries. "Should we worry about him?"

Bill found his response for the box a bit suspicious but let it go. "Nah. He won't be coming anywhere near you and Mabel for a while. I'm sure he got the message that I would torture him if he did." He grinned.

"He'd better know it," Dipper huffed, standing up. "If I have to deal with that maniac one more time . . ."

"Dipper! Bill!" Mabel's footsteps raged up the stairs and she soon popped into the room wearing a new sweater.

The brunet blinked, wondering what it was that had her acting like that. "Mabel?"

"Grunkle Stan says that he's running for mayor of Gravity Falls tomorrow! And Grunkle Ford said that we'll get to go to the first election together!" she beamed as if they hadn't heard it before.

"Great!" Bill waved at her. "Stan told us earlier." He looked over at Dipper again. "Right?"

"Pretty much," the boy said, smiling back at this sister. It still didn't feel natural.

"Oh, he did? I guess it was a bigger surprise for me," she laughed, bouncing in the doorway. "Do you guys want to do anything before dinner?"

Bill shrugged. "I'm all for relaxing and chilling back. That work was tiring." The blond casually leaned on Dipper's leg. "What about you, Pine Tree?"

The boy stayed standing where he was, allowing the former triangle to do his thing. "I'm okay. I'll do whatever you feel like."

"Sooooo . . . nothing then? Alright, cool-io, bros! I'll be downstairs watching TV shows with Grunkle Stan if you need me! Don't be late for dinner!" she advised happily, starting back down the steps.

"She seems cheerful as usual," Bill commented. He stopped using Dipper as a rest and went to lay on the bed. "Hey, Pine Tree. Got any books you could read to me?"

"Yeah, I have lots. Do you like mysteries?" he perked up, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling his sister gave him. Dipper sorted through the novels in his room. "All of these are really good."

"Sure. Just pick your favorite." Bill observed him fondly, lying on the bed. "I figured it would be fun and relaxing. And we could cuddle." The demon blushed lightly. That was a good thing about being a human. He liked cuddling.

Dipper liked it way too much. He flushed thoroughly, grabbing a random book instead of trying to choose a between them. They were each done well in his opinion. But mostly, he just wanted to settle down with Bill. The boy joined him on the tiny mattress. It was a miracle that they were both able to fit on it at all, considering that it was a twin size made for one kid. Dipper lied down next to Bill, enjoying how close they were. "This is . . . a nice idea."

The young man gave a smile, snuggling up to him and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "This is a  _great_  idea. Read to me, kid." He looked at the book Dipper had picked out with somewhat curious eyes, even though he had watched the tween read all of his novels over the summer. Bill mostly wanted to hear Dipper speak and feel his warmth. It was the best way to relax.

"Out loud?" Dipper asked automatically, laughing on the inside. Of course he'd worry about that. "Okay, okay. Um . . . 'In the deepest depths of the city, sitting still on a lone bench, is a man whose appearance would long be forgotten by those who hardly cared to look. We were passing by on a case, focused until he made a shady motion for us to approach. I was the first to insist that we should see what he wanted. Dangerous or not, it was our job as investigators to gather as much information as possible. And that's when things got a little strange . . .'"


	26. Chapter 26

"Dudes. It's actually happening," Soos commented excitedly, leading the pack as they followed Stan into the town hall. People were already crowded inside. "I'll finally be related to someone in power!"

"Soos, Grunkle Stan isn't related to you," Dipper couldn't help but point out, walking beside Bill and Mabel.

"He is in my dreams," the handyman responded with conviction, staring cross-eyed in the direction of a woman. She scooted away warily.

"Why did I  _have_ to attend this again?" Bill rolled his eye, unamused. "It's not like I don't know exactly how the Gravity Falls mayor is elected," the demon stated sarcastically as he sat down in one of the uncomfortable benches next to Dipper.

"We get to get off of work," Dipper pointed out contentedly as he and most of the others were seated. "That's reason in itself."

"Grunkle Stan, when you go up there, be the most fantabulous old geezer this town has ever seen!" Mabel cheered encouragement. Some surrounding townsfolk clapped her on. Many of them were the people who visited the Mystery Shack the other day.

Stan nodded. "Thanks, Mabel! I'll do my best." His time to talk at the front of the room was coming soon. He looked around, noticing that almost the whole town had showed up. Stan took his seat, ready to start yelling at a moment's notice.

Bill shrugged and looked around, spotting someone he knew. He looked over at Dipper. "Look, Tad Strange is here." The demon pointed his finger toward the most normal looking guy in town. "Everyone here is a tad strange, except for the man ironically named Tad Strange." Bill laughed at his own little speech.

The man must have heard Bill for he stood up and spoke. "Tad Strange is the name and being normal is my game," Tad said in the most normal voice.

Dipper cracked a grin, Bill's laughter bringing about his own. Soos was making his own similar comment to Mabel.  _Maybe he has something weird going on that we're just not aware of._

Bill shook his head.  _Nah. I would know about it if he did. After all, I know_ lots  _of things!_  the demon thought back, grinning and watching as someone stood at the front of the room to talk.

Dipper sat quietly, watching but not listening too intently to the other candidates. Many of them were just weird and unfit for the part. Though he still applauded them for trying.

Stan stood up, throwing his fez into the circle. "I'm running for mayor!" he announced loudly. Right after he said that, another hat was thrown in the circle. Bud Gleeful's straw hat.

Bud smiled at Stan. "Well, Stanford, I'm running too. Ya' see, I'm much younger than you and have a better chance at making this town great!"

Bill narrowed his eye at Bud.  _Hmm . . . I wonder. Is Gideon behind this or does Bud really want to run?_

 _Oh no. He can't seriously — of course he can._  Dipper scowled momentarily, remembering the day before when Bill was summoned away.  _Since you declined him, Gideon's probably trying to get Bud to win so he'll set him free from prison. We have to make sure that doesn't happen._

 _I'm sure Stan or someone else will beat Bud. I can't imagine Bud winning._  Bill shrugged nonchalantly. His vision of the future was clear, especially with it rapidly moving forward.

"What did you say?" Stan nearly growled out, pointing at Bud. "At least I don't have a fat face!" Now the whole room was watching the tension between the two candidates.

"Well, we will see who people like more in the polls. Ta-ta, Stanford," Bud said in his annoying accent before walking out of the room.

The twins were equally on edge. Mabel cast a worried glance at her brother, which he returned without a second thought. She was smart enough to sense the possible danger, too.

 _I wouldn't want to take any chances._  Dipper frowned, huffing while the others talked.

"Give 'em your best, Grunkle Stan!" his sister shouted helpfully, prompting an introductory speech, though everybody seemed to be done listening to people talk for the day.

"Why are we here again?" Dipper echoed in a stressed tone, starting to drift away from the commotion.

Bill groaned unhappily. "I  _just_ asked you that question earlier." The demon impatiently stood up. "Come on, it's time to help Stan win, I guess. Don't want Bud winning anytime soon!"

Dipper gave in, sighing. He got up, a smile sneaking onto his face. After all was done, Bill grabbed Dipper's hand, walking him out and back to the Shack with Stan and Mabel.

Ford was standing on a chair, leaning over the kitchen table. He turned to them with a grin. His eyes darted over to Bill. "Hello! How did the town gathering go? I was just reinventing the lightbulb. Pesky thing took more than eleven minutes to perfect."

Stan shrugged. "I got myself a good competition against Bud Gleeful!" The old man grinned at his brother.

"Gleeful, huh? Isn't he that one prisoner kid's father?" Ford mused, rubbing his chin as he hopped back down to the floor. The lightbulb hanging in the room glowed blue until he turned it off.

"Gideon tried to take the Mystery Shack from us!" Mabel said, waving her arms around. "He's evil, too! He was the one who summoned . . ." Her voice quieted when Dipper glared at her.

"Me," Bill finished for her, a scowl on his face. "I don't like Gideon. Stupid kid broke a deal with me," he grumbled. The demon looked at Dipper. "You know that's true, right, Pine Tree?"

"Definitely," Dipper agreed, still holding Bill's hand. He noted that he was using their symbols again as their names.  _Is it habit? Or does he want to put Ford on edge?_ He secretly hoped it was the latter.

"It's agreed we all hate him, so I'll kick Bud's butt in the elections!" Stan grinned, excited to run for mayor and have some nice competition he could cheat.

"Well good luck with that," Stan's brother nodded them off, starting to walk away. He paused, giving Bill another look. This one was skeptical.

Bill heard Dipper's thoughts, deciding to comment.  _Habit mostly, though putting Ford on edge would work too. Basically, I don't really think much before I talk. So your names and symbols just get mixed up and I say whatever first pops up._  It was true; the demon never really thought before talking.

Bill glanced back at Ford, giving a protective and possessive vibe over Dipper. He didn't want Sixer messing with his plans and hurting him.

The boy pondered that, accepting it. Though Bill sure had some impressive plans and a fascinating way of speaking for someone who didn't think before they spoke. He supposed demons were meant to be clever.

Ford held his gaze for another moment. He then said, "I'll be in the other room if any of you need me." He left.

Stan grinned. "Welp! It's time to start my campaign. How about this for a slogan: 'Give me your money and I'll keep it! No refunds!'" The old man laughed. "It's perfect, now I'll also be teaching children to swear and—" Stan kept rambling on and on. His plans only seemed to get worse.

"Grunkle Stan, how about I give you some advice on leading a campaign?" Mabel offered, guiding the man to the living room.

Dipper blinked, coughing. "That looks hopeless."

Stan looked down at her. "Advice? Please! People these days just want a guy who can rule like no other. They want me to yell at them to shut their yaps. And children should be exposed to the real world as soon as possible!" Stan grinned. His remarks weren't going to help him at all. Since his first radio interview was coming up soon, he needed to practice what he was going to say.

Dipper ran a hand through his bangs.  _Yeesh._

 _Yeah. He needs to work on it._  Bill contemplated and peered over at Dipper. "Did you want to help him too?" he asked.

"I don't think I should," the brunet replied honestly. "Mabel will handle it. Besides . . . we should figure out what to do about . . . you know."

"Right. I actually have a plan, but . . ." Bill eyes nervously darted around, checking for Ford. "We can't let Ford hear," he finished and took Dipper up into the attic before speaking what was on his mind.

"Ford is one step ahead of us, but we can't let him win. I think he will take the rift to one of his secret spots and prevent me from getting to it. We need to get it back from him. When he goes out with the rift, we follow him and stop him in his tracks. What do ya' say?"

"Sounds like a plan," Dipper nodded, sighing as he closed them into their room. "I still can't believe it. Everything's flying over my head."

"What do you mean?" Bill studied him, confused. "It's going by so fast?"

"I mean that . . . summer's almost over. It feels like we just got here and now everything's changed. I can't even look at Mabel the same way anymore. It hurts," he said.

"Oh. I warned ya' though! Things change." Bill gave a grin, holding a triangle up to his eye. "I'm watching you!" He laughed.

Dipper found that funny despite the serious mood. A smile pushed away his frown and powerful sentiment rose up to greet him. The twelve year-old was so grateful, so in extreme awe and joy, that _Bill Cipher_ could ever change for . . . him. Dipper couldn't help it. He wrapped his sleeved arms around Bill's torso, burying himself into the male, pure, burning affection making his eyes water. "I love you, Bill. I  _love_  you. Thanks for . . . for everything."

Bill froze at first, quite surprised even if the boy had already confessed, but he started to melt into the affection. A smile found its way to Bill's lips. His arms wrapped around Dipper, hugging back. "Oh, Pine Tree." The demon shook his head slowly. It was now or never, even if he wasn't sure what the words meant or even how emotions worked, Bill felt it was time to say it. "I love ya' too, kid." His cheeks burned with heat and his heart seemed to beat faster.

Dipper moaned softly, an invisible magnet making him press even closer. Electricity surged through his veins, bringing with it the warmth of being Bill's, being with Bill, having Bill. Their embrace pounded the moment into the boy's very soul and he relished every feeling, every second that they shared. He didn't speak, didn't think a stray thought. The boy felt his pulse thumping through him. He closed his eyes, enjoying the hug for what it was, not daring to pull back at all. He didn't want to. He _never_  wanted to.

Bill was so warm, so comfortable. All his life stuck in a flat dimension with no warmth, happiness or affection. Maybe being human . . . wasn't so bad after all. He rather enjoyed it. Times like these especially. Bill didn't move, or say a word. In fact, he gripped the back of the boy's shirt tighter, not letting go. Pine Tree was his human, and his only. He wouldn't let anybody hurt him, ever.  _I'm calling you_ mine _. I don't care what people think. You're_  my _Pine Tree, and I care about you._

Dipper couldn't keep another passionate hum from escaping his lips, not even needing to breathe because Bill was keeping him alive instead. That's what it felt like, a burst of energy like no other.  _I'm all yours, Bill. Every part of me. I love you and . . . and please keep me. Let me stay yours forever._

Upon hearing those words, something within Bill's human body snapped, letting loose the emotions he had been trying to hold back. Heat and electricity flooded in, and every place their bodies touched was burning like fire, something indescribable for the demon. He let out a soft noise of passionate love.  _Pine Tree! I will keep you and protect you. I love you too. Stay by my side and you won't be alone._  Bill could hold back no more, leaning down and slowly pressing his lips to Dipper's forehead, right where the constellation was.

The boy's hat fell off, hitting the wood floor softly. He didn't even care about it, Bill's kiss leading him to blush harder, his own lips tingling, longing to touch skin. Dipper could feel the blue flames of their current deal engulfing him, bound for eternity by the kiss.  _I will. Always._  Love seared his forehead and spread quickly downwards until he couldn't feel anything else. Standing taller and opening his eyes again, the brunet chastely kissed the blond's cheek, unable to resist the urge. He wasn't even nervous, the terrified possibility of rejection gone completely. He hadn't ever felt so sure in his life. Not with Wendy, not with anyone else. Only Bill.

Bill felt his cheeks burn and tingle when Dipper's soft lips touched them. The demon finally understood why humans kissed. It felt amazing. His heart pounded in his ears as he smiled widely. And Bill couldn't believe it; he was a . . . a  _demon_  who had fallen for . . . a  _human_. So it was possible. _The myths must be true._  Bill always had a soft spot for Dipper, but over the past few weeks since the deal, it seemed to grow with each passing minute.  _Thank you. For teaching me what it is like as a human._

The boy smiled back, joy filling his insides. He felt some of the intensity in the room recede.  _Yeah. I . . . I'm glad we were able to make this work out._  Dipper beamed, his grip becoming less tight, allowing them a comfortable embrace. _And thanks for showing me how great you really are._

Bill hummed softly, only wanting their embrace to last longer, but he knew he had to let go soon.

Somehow, the tween did too. He let a few seconds tick by then finally released his newfound lover, though not stepping back by even a hair. His face was flushed pink, an innocent gleam in his eyes. Dipper grinned.

Bill gave him a sweet smile in return before they heard Stan talking loudly downstairs. The old man was probably doing his radio interview. "We'd better go help out Stan," Bill spoke softly, walking to the stairs.

Picking his hat up from the ground, the boy followed him without a second thought. "Okay."

When they reached the first floor, Mabel could be seen with the most worried face in the world. She kept bouncing frantically from foot to foot until she caught sight of Bill and Dipper. "Oh my gosh! Boys, we've got a  _major_  problem!"

"What happened? Stan was yelling out random things left and right. We heard from upstairs." Bill looked at Mabel.

"That's  _exactly_  what's wrong! Grunkle Stan doesn't know how to win the people's hearts! He's gonna blow it and won't let me help him!" she exclaimed. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Calm down, Mabel," Dipper tried, finding it harder to ease his sister than usual. "I'm sure there's a simple solution to this . . ."

"In fact there is," another voice joined in. Dipper turned around to see Ford standing with a tie in his hand, smiling at the children. "Here, Mabel: catch."

The brunette caught the accessory with wide eyes. She blinked, looking at the seemingly ordinary fabric. Without warning, the girl gasped in realization. "You're genius, Grunkle Ford! A burst of style is exactly what he needs!"

Dipper made a face, unconvinced. But this was _Ford_. Giving Mabel something . . . so . . . "Put that down!"

His twin cringed in shock. "W-what's gotten into you, Dipper?"

"Put. It. Down," the boy demanded, glaring until she finally shook her head in defiance, clutching the tie tighter. " _Mabel_." He glanced quickly at Bill, starting to panic on the inside. Who _knew_  what that tie could do to her? To Grunkle Stan if he wore it?

Ford didn't appear surprised by Dipper's reaction at all. Actually, he was eyeing the two males with heavy thoughts running through his mind, which could be told by his expression. He looked suspicious.

"That tie isn't normal, Mabel. It's not . . ."

"Precisely," the Author interrupted the worried kid, pulling out what looked like a walkie-talkie from the inside of his trench coat. "I created it to help out my brother's interest in the governing of this town. You turn this on and" — Ford flinched, covering his ears — "and — goodness,  _what_  is Stanley thinking, saying that out loud? And on the radio, too!"

Bill glanced back at Dipper then glared at Ford. "Why would you give that thing to her?" He turned to Mabel. "Shooting Star, I'm with Pine Tree. Put the tie down, now. I'll destroy it." Bill pointed to the ground and was ready to stomp on it with his boots.

Mabel looked like she might, discomfort trickling into her posture. She didn't hold the striped tie as hard but kept it near.

Ford decided to jump in in case they  _did_ convince her. "This is just a prototype! I assure you; it's perfectly safe, if that's what you're worried about. I plan on making some changes to the control mechanism later but it seemed that my brother needed help immediately and that near-infinite lasting lightbulb project took more time than it should have." The man rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and returned to activating the device he held, using the dial. The atmosphere was so loud and offending that if Stan  _could_  hear them, he wouldn't have given the tie Mabel was holding a second thought. "Testing . . ."

Mabel seemed to grow oddly distant, her usual peppiness falling slack.

Dipper jolted in fear.  _Oh no! No, this can't —_

"Testing . . ." the girl repeated in exactly the same tone as Ford, though her facial expression didn't match at all. She stood still until the inventor shut off the device. Mabel's eyes brightened, confusion mixing in with her awe at the others' faces. "What happened? Dipper's looking at me like I found his secret stash of girl pictures."

The boy made a face of indignation, not even thinking before he blurted, "That was  _only_  Wendy! And I got rid of them!" Dipper caught his mistake. He didn't turn to see what Bill's reaction was.

"Oh yeah. You've got _other_ interests now." Mabel's tone sounded more matter-of-fact than anything.

Ford didn't wait for his grand nephew's reply, down to business. "This works successfully for audio interviews. Right now, whenever a person speaks into this machine while the tie is touching someone else's skin, they'll be able to control what that someone says without leaving them any recollection of the event. Though, again, it's in the works and might be a few seconds slow. Mind-control takes a lot to get right. I'll keep working on the full product but — Mabel! You have to stop him from saying these things! Go! Here, take this! Anything would be better than what Stanley's doing! It's like he  _wants_  to be disqualified!"

Mabel was handed the other item and hurriedly pushed into the room where her great uncle was holding his "conference". Ford stood with Bill and Dipper, appearing completely appalled.

Bill glanced at Dipper. "So that's what the box was. Ah, well. I already knew about your huge crush on her." The demon shrugged and was tempted to follow Mabel. "She shouldn't use that. Especially since _you_ made it,  _Fordsy_. Poor Shooting Star could get hurt and it would be all your fault." Bill glared hatefully at Ford. "I love the idea of puppets and mind-control, but it's dangerous if you don't do it right." His fists stayed at his side, trembling in rage. It was hard to contain his bitter emotions towards Ford.

"You're playing the wrong game, Bill. I may not be able to do anything to you now, but your pretend righteousness isn't going to pull through," came the confident retort. "I noticed that you snuck into my labs a few nights ago. You want something, don't you?"

"Yeah! He wants to stop you!" Dipper said quickly, getting over the initial fluster and replacing it with determination. He didn't really care what Ford would do, so long as he knew  _just how much_ his plans were going to change. "We know what you want! We're going to make sure you never get it!"

Ford regained his aghast look at the outburst, having to wait a beat before responding. He appeared concerned. "You've gotten to him much worse than I'd thought. 'Pine Tree', you called him? One member of the wheel that you've taken control over. One more victim in your play for Weirdmageddon."

"One who won't destroy me at least. Dipper won't agree with you, ever. My weakness won't work with him at my side anyway. You have no chance at winning, Ford. The game is set. I  _will_ win. You won't succeed in your plans." Bill was good at comebacks, especially if it was against his enemies. The demon reached over and grabbed Dipper's hand tightly since he was angry at Ford. "We work together now. And we can defeat you. I will protect  _my_  Pine Tree." Bill whipped around and started walking with Dipper out of the room, not wanting to lose more of his temper at Ford.

Ford didn't try and shout anything back, turning to see how Mabel was doing. Dipper was glad that he didn't. Because he had  _enough_  of Ford and his lies. The boy felt his emotions sizzle down after a moment of walking alone with Bill. He took a deep breath.  _Thanks, Bill. I can't believe that guy. He's so awful. When we prevent his plans from succeeding, I'm going to make sure everyone else finds out the truth. Maybe then they'll learn that you're better than him in every way._

 _Yeah! We'll stop him for sure._ Bill's anger and hate for Ford died down but another emotion took its place. He looked at Dipper for a minute, Ford's words about Weirdmageddon still repeating in his head. Guilt. Just great! His soft side was getting worse. He couldn't afford to be guilty that he really was still just using Dipper. It wasn't the time. The demon forced that emotion back as best he could, giving the younger boy a nice smile.

"Well, we do have a day off and I don't think anything exciting is going to happen here anytime soon," Dipper grinned, pushing past his bad emotions completely. "What do you say for taking me on that mystery hunt you owe me? And we still haven't gone over that healing spell."

"Yeah! Let's go. Grab your bag and we can go into the forest. I'd like going back there after all the junk with Ford." Bill smiled. With that, their plan was set for a fun adventure in the woods.


	27. Chapter 27

Bill led Dipper deep into the forest, not entirely worried about getting lost. He knew his way around the whole forest like the back of his hand. "I'm taking you to my favorite spot in the forest. It's a surprise but you'll love it!"

Breathing in the relaxingly familiar scent of woodland air, Dipper grinned. "Wherever it is, I'm sure it's great! I'm so  _excited_. I haven't been out here for  _forever_!" He suddenly felt energized, sprinting around a few trees and jumping over a bush as he turned back to meet Bill. He was beaming and panting once he reached him.

Bill laughed, feeling his own burst of energy. He was happy to be back out here too. It felt like it had been an eternity since he had visited the woods in reality. It was really nice. "Someone's excited! But look. There it is." Bill pointed up ahead. Two huge willow trees with long leaves that touched the ground stood blocking the rest of the path.

Bill stepped toward the trees and pushed his way through the dangling leaves and branches. It was an enchanted, small grove, formerly obscured by the willow trees. A small pond and creek glowed, surrounded by tall pines, making a kind of cave around them. Bits of sunlight filtered down through the trees. There were wildflowers of all kinds and colors and glowing mushrooms dotted parts of the area. "Welcome to the Magic Grove. It's the most mythical part of the forest in Gravity Falls."

"Woah," Dipper said in a hushed voice, looking around in awe. It was a place so beautiful that he could believe it was enchanted, just like the forests from the old fairy-tales he'd read to his sister before bed. He didn't stray into the area, though, sticking by Bill's side. Tranquil or not, it was dangerous to waltz right into the unknown without having the knowledge behind it or a plan in case things went wrong. Explorer's etiquette.

"This is such a . . . happy place. Makes me feel warm inside. And kind of tingly." Speaking of tingly, he thought he might sneeze. Because all those flowers sure released a lot of pollen.  _Nope. No. Forget it._  He held his breath and the feeling seemed to ebb away. But then it came back. He released his famous kitten-like sneeze into the air beside him, blushing afterwards, an embarrassed heat rising within him. "E-excuse me?"

Bill chuckled softly. The sound was so cute along with the boy's embarrassment. "Sneezing like a kitten, are we?" he teased. "Actually, I don't think I've ever heard a kitten sneeze." Bill made a thoughtful face. "I know I've heard them meow, whine, scream and die in painful ways, but I'm not sure about sneezing." The demon shrugged the matter aside, focusing on the area around them. He stepped up to the pond, looking down at his reflection in the water. The yellow vest over the white shirt that was accompanied by his usual bow tie looked flawless on him. The blond's disheveled hair added a nice touch, the top hat resting gently on his head. "They say this water can turn regular fish into mermaids. And it has magical properties such as the ability to heal and give immortality."

Dipper stood beside him, eyes wide as he took it all in. He could see his blush still lingering in his reflection, which made him blush harder. Just great. "That's crazy awesome. What happens if someone touches it? Or drinks it?" he inquired, tapping his chin thoughtfully, curiosity and intrigue powering his intellect once more, a familiar feeling. Once he might have imagined Bill's favorite spot in the forest to be one of horror and torturous beasts, though now it didn't even cross his mind. He trusted the former triangle to keep him safe.

"No humans have ever really found this place so I'm not sure what it would do to you. Maybe immortality or healing or even grant you magical abilities." Bill just shrugged and sat down on a rock. "It's guarded from most humans. You're lucky you got through the barrier." Bill pointed his finger back at the willow trees. "If you look carefully and closely you might be able to see it."

Dipper had to do a double-take, still standing by the water's edge.  _What? Really?_  It looked entirely normal to him. Aside from the obvious change in the landscape. And maybe it explained the tingly sensation. He turned his gaze to meet the blond's, licking his dry lips all of a sudden. "So the barrier . . . protects this from humans? Then how was I allowed to pass? And you're human too, aren't you? Now, at least."

"You were able to get in mainly because you have practiced enough magic and spells for it to . . . well . . . recognize you as a 'magical creature' of sorts even when you really aren't. Me? I know I'm stuck in a human body, but I can still give off a signal that I'm nowhere close to human," he explained, grabbing Dipper and slowly pulling him on his lap.

Dipper let him do so, comfortably relaxing between his legs, allowing himself to lean against the young man. "It's fascinating that a place like this can exist."  _That someone like_ you  _can exist._

"I suppose." Bill gave a smile, relaxing too. He was comfortable, staring at his reflection again, the golden eye staring back at him. "I'm really just a demon wearing a human skin. It's nothing special." He kept his arms lightly around Dipper.

"That's not true," the boy sighed, grinning. He felt like he could just fall asleep in Bill's hold. Which he did several times before. But it still felt like the first. "You're the most special person in the world. Your body is special, your soul is special, everything about you sets you off from the others in such a great way. You aren't like the other demons. You're so, so,  _so_  much better and more friendly and sweeter and smarter and stronger and . . . and I could never imagine you as one of the crowd. Your human form is beautiful, too. You're the only guy . . . that I could ever . . ." The brunet quieted, emotions flaring up like wildfire. It was true. All of it.

"Thanks, Pine Tree." Bill's smile didn't leave his lips as his cheeks burned from the compliments. "I've never been told these things." The boy's flattery and praise was the best. Warmth spread from his cheeks to his chest, collecting there before spreading throughout his body. "I really do-" he was interrupted by a weird sound, coming from not too far away.

Dipper jolted as well, heart pounding. He turned his head, scanning the area.  _W-what was that?_

Bill shrugged, unsure. "Maybe some monster . . . " Bill didn't get up but he closed his eye, searching his eyes on the trees.

Dipper decided to stay put, quickly pulling out the journal hidden in his vest pocket. He flipped through the pages on instinct, searching for something to help them.  _Will the barrier protect us? Is it dangerous? Can it be a . . ._ He looked through the lists of creatures, biting his lip.

"I'm sure it's fine. All sorts of creatures come in here all the time. It's like . . . um . . ." Bill searched for the right words, his hand making gestures. "A magic watering hole of sorts. How do you think the creatures survive here so long?" the demon commented as a creature came through the willow leaves.

It was a leprecorn. Dipper's mouth dropped open. "Oh, uh . . . erm . . . hello?" His fingers fiddled with the book. He was on the wrong page but didn't want to take his eyes away from the mystical animal thing.

The leprecorn spoke with a heavy Irish accent. "A human! What are you doing here?" He looked both afraid and angry at the same time. "I don't have any gold. Go away!" he yelled defensively. He eyed them warily, trying to detect any signs of danger.

Bill's arms curved protectively around Dipper. "The human is with me. We wish no harm and we don't want gold."

"We just came here to . . . um, enjoy the atmosphere? Nature and magic and stuff?" Dipper tried, forcing an awkward smile. It all was kind of amazing. But really weird as well. "What's . . . your name?" Uncomfortable conversation starters were something the tween had an abundance of.

The leprecorn said some lengthy and weird name in his accent so it sounded more like gibberish than anything. Then he walked to the pond carefully, staying on the far side, away from the two. "I came here to drink and gather extra water for later. That is all." And he went along with his business.

Bill only watched.  _Most creatures won't hurt you if you don't hurt or threaten them first. Small piece of advice._

 _Oh_ , Dipper blinked. He squirmed a bit once the leprecorn had done his thing for a while. He looked back at the Journal one more time before putting it away.  _Do you think he will let me ask him questions?_

 _I don't know. I think he doesn't want to be around humans . . ._ Bill shrugged and watched the leprecorn slowly finish up and start to leave the area.

Dipper shifted again, part of him wanting to run after it. But Bill was likely right. It wouldn't be good to be a bother. The brunet decided to turn his head to look at the former triangle instead of worrying about the leprecorn. He blushed, their faces only inches apart since they were sitting so closely.  _Y-you're really hot._  The thought was automatic. Dipper immediately cringed in embarrassment, flushing red.

Bill felt his cheeks heat up, feeling flustered.  _Um . . . thanks?_  He wasn't sure exactly how to reply to that. "You were the one who made my human form look like this, kid." Bill giggled cutely.

It was sweeter than honey. Dipper grinned back, his insides melting along with the mortification that insisted on overtaking him. "Sorry, I mean — I . . . yeah, it slipped — not that . . . um —" the boy laughed nervously, electricity running uncontrollably through his veins. Every place they touched set on fire, that now familiar feeling pressing down on him, though instead of being purely pleasurable like he could enjoy Bill's company forever, it felt like he was going to mess it up. Somehow. Probably because every word he said was aiming towards how much he loved Bill and wanted him so  _much_. His dignity was about to jump out the window. But they were outside. "Ha, wow, I can't talk. Um, what are we . . . doing here again? Magical pool of . . . you're . . . uh, water."

Bill laughed. "Hey, Pine Tree, lighten up and relax! I already know you love me. Don't act so awkward." The demon found it both funny and adorable the way Dipper would act. "Or you don't have to," he suggested. "I'm enjoying the little awkward show you put on just for me!" Bill sing-songed the last part, grinning widely.

"Ahh! Bill!" Dipper whined, grabbing the rim of his pine tree trucker hat and using it to hide his face. Because that comment wasn't helping his confidence in the least and he was certain he looked undeniably flushed. Not a manly sight, he was sure.

Bill grabbed Dipper's hat, pulling it away from his face and off his head. Bill took off his classy top hat, placing it on Dipper, and put the pine tree hat on his head. "There! How do I look with your hat?" the demon grinned. He liked how flustered Dipper was. It was so cute.

"Hey!" the brunet protested, blushing at the swap. It felt nice to wear Bill's top hat. And the blond looked so attractive wearing his. But he was still not being fair. "Come on, Bill. Give it back!" Dipper reached for the older male, closing the small gap between them that had set him off only a heartbeat before. His fingers brushed soft, golden hair.

Bill gave a mischievous smirk, trying to pull away so Dipper couldn't get the hat back. He ended up falling off the rock and onto the grass, Dipper still on top of him. The hat fell off, landing next to them. The demon felt his emotions ignite, making his face turn red and his whole body heat up, fire running through his veins.

Dipper laughed in triumph, mirroring the demon's air of confident superiority as he somewhat pinned Bill down, top hat and long-sleeved shirt sticking out from the rest of his outfit. His eyes glinted for a moment, pure, radiant joy overtaking him as he smirked down at his lover and best friend. "Red's usually a scary color on you, but I think I like it right about now," Dipper teased out of his normal character, caught up in the moment and finding Bill to be worth more than a hat for the second time that day. "I could watch you blush forever."

"You could?" The blush from Bill's face faded to a lighter pink. "Well, too bad!" Bill smirked and suddenly flipped them over, pinning Dipper down on the grass with confidence and dominance. "And in case you've forgotten, I'm the one who should be on top." The blond was strong, holding himself above Dipper, but close enough to let their body heat mingle. He kissed Dipper's nose quickly. "Now look who's blushing!" he teased mockingly.

He found his place as soon as he registered Bill's peck, the action making him blush harder than the blond. The brunet shrunk submissively, grin plastered on rather permanently after the demon regained control. "Man, Bill, I really can't ever win, can I?"

Bill laughed and rolled off of him, laying back in the grass and looking up at the clouds. "Nope!" He glanced back at Dipper, grinning and golden eye sparkling in the sun.

The boy felt a strong and magical adoration rise within him. Bill was so  _gorgeous_ and amazingly fun. Dipper let out a happy sigh, turning his head to face him with a soft smile. Amusement bubbled out of the very ground of the earth, the pond beyond them shimmering with energy, visible just beyond the brim of the top hat that still rested upon his messy, brown mane.

Bill smiled back, then he untied the bow tie and scooted over towards Dipper. He sat up, wrapping the cloth around Dippers neck and tying it. "There. Now you have my top hat and bow tie." Bill moved back slightly to see his work. "And you look adorable!"

"Do  _not_!" he protested firmly, flushing anyway. "And I'm sure my vest and other clothes throws off the theme anyway. Mabel told me some stuff about fashion. Pacifica did too. Some things just don't . . . Bill! I can't take you seriously with that look on your face." Dipper was grinning profoundly at the young man.

"What look?" Bill pretended to feign innocence, but it didn't last long. He burst into giggles. When he stopped, he still had a grin on his face. "My sense of fashion is different than those two girls. Get used to it!"

"I guess I'll have to," Dipper beamed back, one hand playing with the bowtie. Bill's was somehow more comfortable than the one he had to wear during formal events. Propping himself up with an arm, he took a moment to look around again. The leprecorn was long gone. "Shouldn't we be . . . going soon?"

"Yeah. Probably." Bill took a glance at pond. "Hey, Pine Tree. Would you like to take some of that water? To drink if you wanted to or needed to. Immortality can be both a blessing and a curse, but I'm sure you could pull it off. Maybe . . . just in case you should take some? Like in a bottle?"

"Me? Take some?" Dipper asked, gaping a bit. "I mean, will it even work outside of the barrier? And if it does . . . I'd be immortal? Forever?" He took a heavy breath, standing up. He'd possibly get to live for eternity with Bill. He would never have to watch him go and Dipper could enjoy centuries on end with him. Infinite opportunities spread out before him, reachable by the water that stood before his feet. He could.  _But . . . Mabel. And Wendy. And my parents. Everyone . . . they'll all die and I'll be left here to feel it. I'll be stuck here._  Just like Bill. The boy looked back at the blond, the being that he'd begun to love more than life itself.  _And if I don't . . ._  Bill would have to suffer his.

"You don't have to drink it now. But yes, it will work outside the barrier. It's like the fountain of youth. Immortality. You would age until maybe eighteen, from what I know and then stop. That way you could kinda grow up." Bill understood if Dipper didn't want to take any water, but it would be useful in the future.

He bit his lip. "But . . . should I? Would it be . . . right? And you said that you weren't completely sure what it would do to me."

"I'm sure it would make you immortal. Or if you were badly injured it would heal you," Bill told him, giving a smile. "But you don't have to if you don't think it would be good for you. I was just suggesting."

"Maybe . . . Maybe I should take some. In case of emergency," Dipper changed his mind, smiling in return. He tipped Bill's top hat, motioning to hand it back to the other while he retrieved his own hat from the ground. "Do you have somewhere to put it or are we making it ourselves?"

Bill grabbed his top hat back, beaming. "This is the cool part. I have a spell to teach you for summoning things to your side. Very useful indeed. All you have to do is say 'accio' and then add whatever you want to summon. It doesn't have to be in Latin. But make sure you imagine what you want clearly. In this case, you want an empty water bottle."

"Accio, huh? That's easy enough." Taking a step forward, Dipper channeled his thoughts to allow for a bottle to form in his mind's eye. It was simple with all of his practice.

Bill just watched. "Say it when you are ready." He was confident Dipper could do this. He was getting better at spells every day. Bill didn't admit it out loud, but he was really proud of his Pine Tree.

" _Accio_  . . . glass bottle!" Dipper attempted, huffing as a figure started to materialize in front of him. He reached out to catch it, feeling like he just sprinted for a few seconds. He grinned at the object when he caught it, flicking the perfect shape with a finger. It held firmly. "Not too bad!"

Bill clapped as he stepped up, closer to him. "Great! That was so cool! Also, note that the bottle had to come from somewhere around the area. You can't create objects out of thin air. Instead, you just summoned an old glass bottle that might have been in the trash or something to your side," he explained. "Now would you like to put the bottle in the water and collect some or do you want me to do it?"

"Ew. So  _now_  you tell me," Dipper said flatly, handing the bottle over. "I think you should do it."

Bill nodded and took the bottle, walking over to the edge of the pond. He dipped the bottle in the magic water, filling it up. His whole hand was in the water, it wasn't affecting him on the outside, but he felt the rush of magical energy it gave him. He would save the extra energy for later. Once it was full, he handed it to Dipper. "One bottle of magic water!"

The boy took it gratefully, pursing his lips afterwards. " _Accio_  . . . bottle-cap?" That was a small enough object that it didn't take much skill to pull off the spell, the top appearing conveniently on the bottle, a perfect fit. It must have been made for it. Tucking the sealed water away in the opposite pocket in his vest, he stretched his hand out to grasp Bill's, ready to go. "I'm sure that will come in handy. Thanks."

Bill nodded and grabbed his hand. "Back to the Shack it is!" he cheered happily and started walking out of the secret area.

Dipper still didn't notice when they crossed the barrier, apart from the tingly feeling. He smiled as they left, humming calmly as he looked around his beloved forest. "I'm really glad you took me out here, Bill. It was fun."

"Yeah. It was fun," Bill agreed, walking the familiar path back to the Shack. He gave a smile. "I've never shared that place with anyone before, so I'm glad you liked it."

The tween grinned again, feeling special. They eventually came upon the tree-line, the light of the afternoon beaming upon them. Dipper looked happily at Bill. "Here we are. I'm guessing you want your bowtie back?"

"Yes I do." Bill reached down to Dipper's neck and untied the bow tie. He put it back on himself and then walked in the Shack through the front door.

"Heyo, peeps!" Mabel greeted enthusiastically, waving at them as they arrived. She was knitting a sweater while sitting on the floor, Waddles chewing snacks beside her. Luckily, Ford wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Oh, hi," Dipper smiled. "How did the interview go?"

Stan walked in when he heard Dipper and Bill walk in the Shack. "Well . . . I don't remember much, but Mabel said I did a great job! Apparently, a lot of people like me. I'm at the top of the polls!" Stan gave a big, excited smile.

"You did fantabulously, Grunkle Stan! It was thanks to your lucky tie!" she added helpfully, revealing her braces in a huge grin. "Good thing I got it to you in time! It sure paid off!"

"Sure did . . ." her brother mumbled sarcastically under his breath, still upset about Ford. At least both of them seemed to be fine.  _Just wait until the side-effects kick in._

Stan nodded and smiled. He sat back on his favorite couch, relaxing and being lazy as usual.

Bill wasn't so happy they were cheating, but let it slip for now.  _Ford._  The demon shook his head, chest burning with hatred.

"Anywayyyysss . . ." Mabel trailed, turning back to the boys. "I was thinking . . . what better way to celebrate our future mayor's success than to throw a party! We're gonna have this  _ginormous_  bash and invite  _everyone_! Grenda and Candy and Wendy and Pacifica and  _everybody_!" She threw her yarn into the air, getting it to unravel everywhere. Waddles screeched in surprise.

Bill looked uninterested. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I have things to do." The demon needed to stop Ford and it had to be soon.

Stan frowned. "I would love to, Mabel, but since the zombie incident I don't think having a party is a good idea," the old man refused, shaking his head.

"Oh, you're all being  _poopyheads_!" Mabel pouted, defending her strong beliefs. "It'll be  _super duper extra_  fun and it'll help you make everyone want you to win! There won't be any of the undead this time! Promise!  _Promise him, Dipper_."

"I-I won't . . . do it?" he offered, feeling pressured. "I'll just do whatever Bill wants."

" _See_ , Grunkle Stan?" she said. "Bill could come too and get introduced to everyone! We could all have fun  _together_! As a bigger family!"

Stan shook his head again. "No more parties 'till your birthday, got it?" The old man already had his decision. It was a good idea, but he didn't want anything supernatural at the party and that was impossible with Dipper, a demon, and Ford.

"GRUNKLE STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN!" Mabel protested, holding out the last syllable until her voice broke and she had to cough. The girl made a dramatic show of choking on the floor, which was obviously fake.

Stan sighed and got up out of his chair, standing next to Mabel. "Sorry, kiddo. That's my answer even if you are doing what I do to get my way." He chuckled and patted her back gently. "I still care about you though."

The girl made an exasperated face which quickly changed into a smile. "Fine, but I'm still gonna invite everyone to the gift shop!  _During_ work hours!"

Dipper shook his head.  _Are we going to show up to work that day?_

"Much better! Than I can sell more items to the people of this town and make money," Stan grinned, letting her do that instead of a party.

 _Probably. Stan will need more hands to help . . ._  Bill commented and watched the two of them.

Mabel started to cheer.

Dipper couldn't help but grin, looking at Bill.  _So you really_ do  _want to help, huh?_  the boy chuckled.  _I guess it will be nice to see everyone again. It's been a while._

Bill just nodded and with that he went to go prepare in the shop with Dipper as more customers were sure to arrive with how hyper Mabel was.


	28. Chapter 28

Dipper sat at the desk, eating a sandwich as people filed into the shop. They were only a quarter hour in and already the Shack was becoming very busy. He saw McGucket walk in. Mabel really  _did_ invite everyone. And she worked fast.

"What's up, dawg? It's been like forever!" Soos greeted an actual dog who was sniffing around a shelf, her owner looking at him weirdly.

Dipper took another bite of his food, craning his neck to glance around. He spotted Tambry, Robbie and some of Wendy's other friends loitering in the back, laughing with her. McGucket had begun scavenging the floor underneath shelves for anything besides merchandise, pocketing whatever stray items or week-old snacks he could find and whooping loudly when he did. A lady actually picked up things to buy them, taking them to where Dipper was.

He smiled, setting down his sandwich to man the register in Wendy's stead. "Thank you for coming to the Mystery Shack gift shop. Can I help you?"

"You're such a cutie," the woman giggled, passing him a Mystery-brand flashlight, a light jacket and some knickknacks. "This is a lively place you're working at. So young, too."

"Nah, it's usually less packed. My sister brought in some . . . friends," he explained, totalling the items. "That'll be forty-three dollars and sixty-two cents."

Handing over the money, the customer retrieved her things, beaming. "You have a nice time, sweetheart." She walked off.

"Come again." Dipper relaxed again, reaching for his sandwich. It was gone. He shot out of his chair, looking around him. "Aw, come on! Who took that?"

Bill, who was nowhere to be seen a few minutes ago, was back at the counter eating the sandwich. He finished it in one large bite, chewing before talking. "The dog ate it." The demon pointed to the dog that Soos was still clearly talking to. Bill laughed at his joke, grinning. "You might want to pay more attention to where you leave good food. Starving to death is not painless, Pine Tree."

Dipper groaned in amused frustration, face-palming. "Bill . . . I can't believe you sometimes." Though it was better him eating it than the dog.

Bill chuckled. "And you love it!" he teased, leaning on the eight-ball staff that he had been using for the tours earlier, expression bright.

"I have no idea where my logic went."

Rolling his visual eye, the demon contentedly watched some of the people walk in and out of the shop. A few were familiar to him, but most were random civilians that he didn't care as much to remember despite seeing their faces in town.

The door swung open in a quick and forceful motion, revealing Pacifica. She was alone, striding in with Mabel at her tail. The blonde kept walking until she spotted Dipper, stopping in front of him.

"Oh, hey, Pacifica. I'm surprised to see you show up," he said.

"I'm only here because your sister was being obnoxious about wanting me to come to this dump," she defended in her usual sassy tone, flipping her hair. "Don't think I actually felt like coming here because I didn't."

"Aww, Paci, you're just saying things," Mabel grinned, putting an arm around the girl's shoulders. She got away with the contact, though Pacifica looked a little awkward.

"Whatever. Now where's that grumpy old guy who runs the place? And who's the new blond?"

Dipper smirked at seeing the two females getting along well enough, answering her questions with ease. "Grunkle Stan's in his office. He'll probably come out to check us soon. And Pacifica, meet —"

"William Codex, but you can call me Bill." The demon smirked. The Northwest family wasn't his favorite, but they did have a lot of expensive stuff he could steal and plenty of snooty minds that were fun to manipulate. Eventually. Though he'd prefer to cause them as much pain as possible when the time came. It served them right. "Maybe you've heard of me around town." He shrugged nonchalantly, standing by Dipper's side.

It took a few seconds before she replied. "Gossip's spreading about some millionaire that sold his gold in town a few days ago. Didn't think he'd be working at the Mystery Shack. Gross choice, if you ask me. But the people here are nicer than the ones out on the streets of this town."

Mabel squealed at that, jumping excitedly. "Thanks, sister! That's so sweet! I  _knew_  you liked us!"

"Ew, do  _not_ ," she responded quickly, averting her gaze. Pacifica turned, starting to walk off. "I'm going to see if there's anything interesting around here. If your uncle wins the election then I might get some status if I give him support. And don't forget: I'm still richer than  _all_  of you." She gave Dipper and Bill a dismissive wave, though the boy returned it with more friendliness. He knew better than to judge her by how she came off as.

Mabel did too and bounced happily after her, welcoming everyone else that she passed as they headed towards the back. Candy and Grenda popped out from behind a shelf, surprising them. They all conversed like buddies in a way.

The tween watched them cheerfully. "This was a great idea."

"Sure beats sitting around, doing nothing," Bill said and turned his attention to the door again right before someone else entered. He raised his eyebrows curiously. It was Bud Gleeful.

"Stanford Pines!" Bud called out, passing by the other people who had turned to watch him.

Dipper froze, frowning at the man's entrance.  _What does he think he's doing in here?_

Stan threw open the door to his office, popping out of it not a heartbeat later. "Is it just me, or did I hear the voice of a  _loser_?" he stopped, feigning surprise. "Oh! Hello, there! So I'm  _not_  going crazy!" He burst into a smug grin, laughing. "Jealous that I'm kicking your little country butt, Gleeful?"

"I want a nice and fair competition! No cheating! Understand?" Bud told him sternly, knowing that Stan had a reputation for foul play.

 _It's not like_ you're  _going to follow those rules,_  Dipper said silently, on edge. He honestly didn't want to interfere in case Bud felt like causing more trouble than he already was. But he still wanted Gideon's father to lose. Big time.

Stan guffawed, throwing his arms out. "'Cheating'? Ha! I don't need to  _cheat_  to put you in your place! Even if I do, you won't be able to catch me with those formless legs!" the old man taunted.

Bud glared at him. "Stanford! How could you say that? I'm asking for a clean election; please don't make this harder than it has to be. Let the people decide who wins!"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, but you're so dim-witted that you think you stand a chance, even by your terms! I don't even see why you try!" he insulted with a hearty laugh. Stan never liked the Gleeful family. It seemed they would always be enemies.

The other man was still angry, but he turned to leave. "Mark my words, Stanford, I  _will_  win! I would like to make up for everything my son has done. I don't like only being seen as 'the father of Gideon, the boy who's in prison'! It's rather annoying to have such a bad reputation already." Bud shook his head sadly. "I reckon when I win then they'll see me for what I'm truly capable of. My son might respect me, too."

Stan didn't have a remark or comeback for that. He watched, unable to think of a proper retort, as Bud walked out the door and left the shop without another word. Most people were frozen, trying to understand what happened.

"Dude, that's some really confusing drama stuffs," Soos finally broke the silence, turning to Stan and pumping his fist in the air. "Cheers for Mr. Pines! You can do it! Show them what you're made of!"

A few others began clapping, supporting the old man. Even Pacifica shared some encouragement. Stan obviously liked the attention he got, using it to try and sell items to people for higher prices than usual. Soon enough, the gift shop became boisterous once more.

Dipper didn't speak, waiting for his thoughts to gather into a cognizant line. "I could have sworn that Bud was only doing this to break Gideon out. Who would have guessed?"

"Maybe the kid has something else up his sleeves." Bill frowned slightly, not revealing the truth. For that, he began to feel guilty once again. He supposed he didn't  _have_  to help Gideon at all.

"I hope not," Dipper sighed, tapping his fingers against the counter. "But it'd be dumb for me not to expect an attempted comeback. He really hates my guts for stopping him. I'm just glad that there's people like you who I can trust to always have my back." The boy smiled fondly at Bill, not catching onto the other male's regret.

"Thanks, Pine Tree." It brought a smile back to his lips but the nasty feeling only dissolved away for the time being. Bill sat on the counter. "Hmm . . . I thought Shooting Star was in here, but it seems she went to talk with Ford. Probably about that stupid tie." The former triangle shook his head disapprovingly.

Dipper had to do a double-take at the people in the store. Pacifica, Candy and Grenda were browsing the items, mingling a bit while they did. Stan was busy with the crowd. No Mabel. "What? She would never leave her friends if she had a choice," the brunet said, eyes darting around again.  _Maybe she didn't._  He bit his lip. "Should we check on her?"

"Nah, as far as I'm concerned, Ford shouldn't tell her too much. I don't think he's told anyone my weakness anyway," the demon muttered, shaking his head.

"You know, about that . . ." Dipper started softly, "you keep —"

"Excuse me?" a man and his son were standing at the counter with a load of merchandise.

Dipper put on an automatic grin, walking up to tend to them.  _N-nevermind._

Bill blinked but didn't say anything else, getting off the countertop to retreat to the chair Wendy normally sat at, pulling it to the far side.  _Tell me when you're done._  He would tend to tourists there to lighten the load if he had to, but luckily no one showed on his end.  _If you want, I might be able to check on your sister soon._

Once the two had paid, Dipper was about to do so, but another line of customers had formed.  _Grunkle Stan, I think you have it out for me,_  he deadpanned as he greeted yet another family.

Bill stood up quickly, tapping the boy on the shoulder. "Think you can handle them? I'm gonna grab something to eat; that sandwich wasn't enough." He winked with one eye, causing Dipper to blush with a grateful grin, and walked off through the employees-only door. It wasn't quite a lie.

When he made it into the kitchen, he overheard a conversation, familiar and intriguing.

"This is perfect, Grunkle Ford!" Mabel's voice carried from what seemed like upstairs.

"Glad you like it. I figured that you would be able to get away with wearing a bow instead of a tie. Took me a while to get the sensors to work properly," Ford admitted. "Make sure you're hidden when you turn this on. Stanley's next speech should be in public. A walkie-talkie can't do the job, so you're going to have to practice posing along with keeping his personality."

"I'm a grumpy Grunkle Stan! Arrrggh! Vote for me or pay! No, do both!" the girl mimicked, making Ford laugh. "How's that?"

"Sounds just like him. Now, you understand what your job is, right?"

"Yup! I'll make sure to win the people's hearts! For America! And freedom! And Ameri-freedom!" Mabel announced her enthusiasm to the world. "I'll get him to win or I'm not an official congressman of the United States!"

"You mean 'congresswoman'?"

The tween gave a derped laugh. "It's all the same."

The blond listened intently, making careful and quiet moves in the kitchen. He opened a cabnet, slowly reaching for a bag of food. He hardly cared what he grabbed, as long as it was tasty, but he didn't want Mabel and Ford to know he was eavesdropping. He smiled, looking at what he got with pleasure.  _This will work._

"So, Mabel, how did you sleep last night?" Ford asked. His voice sounded closer.

"Okay, I guess. Bill is sharing a bed with Dipper now. I think they're . . . really . . ." She made a few noises that would accompany gestures. "They aren't bad company but I don't like the difference. I miss having bro-bro all to myself."

"I understand how that feels. My brother and I have drifted apart over the years. I hope that he and I can reconcile after all of this. He needs to come to see the real problem and let us solve it together."

"D-did you ever feel left out?"

"No, but I'm sure he did. And now I'm going to make things right. I think Dipper will be the same way eventually. We have a lot in common, even though we share our collection of differences. Bill probably realized this and that's why he went after Dipper to get what he wanted," he explained. "Your brother can still be saved as long as we can protect the rift and stop Bill from achieving his goals. We need to keep him occupied for a while longer. Tomorrow, while the election is going on, I'm going to sneak away to seal the rift using an indestructible adhesive. Make sure that Bill and Dipper stay with you."

"Okie-dokie, Grunkle Ford! I have it covered. They should be busy working in the shop today anyway. There's so many of our friends there that Dipper would never leave! And Bill has to stay with him," Mabel said as she bounded down the steps. "I'm gonna go talk to Candy and Grenda now! This is going to be the best day ever!"

Bill had to try to keep himself from growling at Ford. He was using Mabel to keep Dipper and him from getting the rift. But at least now he knew the plan. He could arrange a counter attack, stopping him that way. He whispered an invisibility spell, concealing himself and his snack of choice and hurried back into the gift shop, releasing the spell at the last moment, unseen.

Dipper had just finished checking out the last customer in the line, taking a momentary breather. It was harder to work at the desk than he'd thought. "Oh, there you are, Bill," he smiled, looking over at the blond. "What is it?"

"Important stuff. We have to talk. Can you get someone?" Bill asked, opening the bag he chose and eating a few of the nuts. Pine nuts.

"Sure," Dipper nodded, waving the handyman over. "Hey, Soos! Can you come here for a second?"

"What up, little Dip?" he said, making it to the counter. "This work day has been a blast!"

"Yeah, well, Bill and I need to take a break. Do you think you can fill in for us?"

Soos' eyes widened and he unceremoniously climbed the desk to land in a heap on the floor, ignorant of the much easier entrance to the side. "So, not-nacho-chip, would you say your experience working at the Mystery Shack was good or fantastic?" he asked from the floor. "Based on your expression, I'm leaning towards fantastic. And hey, are you eating pine nuts? Those are both healthy and delicious!"

"Absolutely, Question Mark! Whatever you say," he replied, scooping up another handful and dumping it in his mouth, chewing.

"Hey, guys! This place is crowded today. Mabel did a great job!" Wendy came over, beaming.

"Hi, Wendy," Dipper smiled. "Did your friends leave yet? I need some people to man the station while Bill and I take a break." He was too focused on everyone else that he didn't think twice about the dream demon's choice of snack.

"They left earlier. We're going to crash at Thompson's tonight. And yeah, sure, man! I'll cover for ya'. Go have fun," the redhead told them and gave Dipper a thumbs up as she took her usual place at the counter.

Bill nodded, leaving with the brunet, and decided to climb up to the hangout spot on the roof. He waited for Dipper to catch up. Luckily, Soos had left them alone and no one paid them much attention the entire way there.

Dipper found a comfortable position, sitting down on a chair that someone had left. Another seat was beside it.

"What do you need to say?" he asked, not yet leaning back.

"I overheard them talking about their plans. Ford . . . is going to use Mabel to keep us distracted tomorrow at the elections while he takes the rift elsewhere so that we can't use it. Now that I know his plan, we can easily defeat him by retrieving the rift from him before he is able to seal it," Bill explained, popping another pine nut in his mouth. He practically sang his approval of its flavor and texture.

Dipper finally noticed what Bill was eating, slightly distracted by it. "Okay. We should find an excuse to leave the elections, then. But that's what we were planning, right? We could . . . follow Ford and . . . uh . . . gosh, Bill. Please tell me you picked those randomly."

The dream demon smirked mischievously. "Who knows? Maybe I wanted to eat them." He purposely ate more, licking his lips just to get on Dipper's nerves. "And, yes." He paused to chew. "We'll have to sneak out and follow Ford. If we really want to be smart, there's always the copy machine in the Shack." Bill devoured his snack, the bag almost gone by now.

The boy shifted in his chair. He was becoming uncomfortable. "Then . . . that's what we'll do. It should be enough to fool Mabel and Stan until we've gotten a hold of the rift. Is there anything we'll need to . . . prepare?"

"I don't think so. We might need a small bag of food. The Journals could be useful too," Bill listed. "Other than that, we trick them with copies and follow Ford to stop him. A piece of cake."

"Okay. Sounds good," he said, nodding. "Um, are we going back to work now?"

"Don't ya' want to stay here with me? And watch me eat  _Pine nuts_?" Bill smirked again, popping them in his mouth and chewing slowly for effect. "These are  _succulent_!" Oh, he was having fun with this.

"You are  _obviously_  hinting at something, Bill! Don't act all innocent on me!" he huffed, slowly turning red. Dipper was sitting rigidly.

Bill cackled good-heartedly and finished up the bag of pine nuts. "Lighten up, Pine Tree. I'm just joking." Bill rolled his eye, grinning. "It's always fun to play around!"

The brunet hummed in slight disbelief, still flustered. He stood, pulling Bill into a tense hug before literally  _bounding_  away, awkwardly laughing. "Yeah, um, work! We'd better head back there and . . . work."

The blond chuckled, warmth spreading through him as he started back down the ladder that would take them to the gift shop. His blush was visible too.


	29. Chapter 29

The next morning was busy for the Pines family. Mabel and Stan were preparing for his election, making it easy for the makeshift couple to slip away. The second their backs were turned and occupied, Bill managed to grab Dipper, sneaking off to the copier room without being noticed.

"Alright," the dream demon started seriously, all business. "Only one copy of me and only one copy of you. That's it. I don't want any clone fighting."

"Me neither. That last time was awful," he agreed, offering to use the machine first.

Setting it up, he lied down, pressing the button. The light scanned his form, down to the barest inch of him. He had changed into his usual tee earlier, not wanting to risk his clone being questioned, casting the invisibility spell on his arm. Hopefully the copy of himself would look the same.

As it printed, the boy hopped off, intently observing his double came to life.  _Lift a finger out of line and I'll melt you,_ the brunet threatened silently, ready to use the emergency water bottle in his bag on the floor at any given moment.

"Hello there, real me," the clone smiled harmlessly, stepping out from the paper.

"Hi, fake me," Dipper responded casually, taking a marker from the backpack and drawing a pine tree on the other's hat in black. No one would notice the difference. Probably.

"I prefer to think of myself as . . . Tyrone," the second Dipper replied, tapping his chin. "Nah, that brings back bad memories. Just call me Michael."

"Nope," he shot down, shaking his head. "You're going to fill in for me while I do my thing with Bill. You know the plan." Dipper let go of the spell's hold, watching as his tattoo came into view again. He put the long-sleeve back on in case he happened to pass anyone who knew him. Luckily, his clone didn't pick up that particular trait.

"Fine. I'll be Dipper, then," he gave in, swiveling around to check out the dream demon's progress. "I can't wait to see how crazy hot my Bill's going to be."

Dipper blanched at that. And then flushed afterwards. Apparently humility wasn't one of the things that his clone inherited.

Overhearing them, Bill chuckled, sliding off of the copy machine. He watched as his copy was produced, with a sort of intrigue. They both stared at each other. Original Bill broke into a grin. "Just so we don't get confused, I'm Bill and you're Will."

The clone gaped in protest. "You mean I have to be named after  _that_  sorry alternate? He is  _such_  a  _crybaby_ ," he complained, offended.

"Hmm. Fine. You can be Cipher then," Bill shrugged, starting to walk over to the real Dipper. "Alright! We're all set to go."

Cipher nodded and then noticed the Dipper clone. "Great! And that must be  _my_  Pine Tree," he smirked and strided over to him, looking pleased.

The Dipper clone snaked his arm around Cipher, grinning as placed a kiss to his tricep. "Yeah, I can _totally_  deal with this. Have fun saving the world. I'll enjoy a couple of hours of no consequences."

The boy was red.  _I just remembered why I hated clones of me._  "Have we thought about any restrictions, Bill?"

"Yeah, yeah. I've got it," the paper Dipper waved him off. "Just don't get wet."

"Mm-hmm . . ." The tween rubbed his eyes, turning around. "W-whatever. Let's go. We need to find a good place to wait."

"I'm guessing I can't destroy things or kill people?" Cipher asked almost pleadingly, looking slightly disappointed. "I really wanted to go get gasoline and a match to —"

Bill cut him off with a warning glare. "I know what you  _want_  to do, but not now. Just watch your Dipper, kay?"

The blond's clone made a face but took the copy's hand anyway. "Alright . . . I'll stay with my Pine Tree. But we're having fun no matter what you say."

"As long as you stick to the plan, I really don't care what you do," Bill sighed and looked at the real Dipper. "We can wait here for Ford to leave."

"This is such a terrible idea," the brunet complained, fiddling with the sleeve on his tattooed arm self-consciously. "Did I tell you how terrible this idea was? Because it is. Very."

"It's not terrible! I think it's great! The other two copies will be fine. Cipher  _might_  get into trouble but if he's with your copy then they should be more or less inconspicuous," Bill said, glancing over at the two copies who seemed to have begun flirting with each other. "They also represent our darkest desires . . . so let's hope nothing goes wrong. But that depends on whatever your deepest desire is. I only know mine." And his wasn't a good one, but he was sure Cipher would hold back with the Dipper copy around.

"We're so dead," he said, facepalming. He really hoped that Cipher and the other Dipper didn't start kissing or something mortifying like that. He turned around once more, about to address them.

So much for that thought.

" _Guys_  . . . Ah, please stop. That's . . . oh my gosh," Dipper looked away automatically, blushing.  _Why?_ Why _? What did I do to deserve this?_

"What?" not-Dipper asked in the most nonchalant voice he ever heard. Dipper didn't look at them again, too embarrassed to.

" _Don't_  do that. Out there. Ever," he said with his eyes averted, almost begging. "You know what would happen . . . Mabel might let that slide but I know for  _sure_  no one else will and it's . . ."

The cloned Pine Tree decided to ignore him and his speech, shrugging it aside. He continued to kiss the taller copy, not paying attention to Dipper or Bill.

 _It's useless to try and stop them once they've started. They'll quit soon, when it's time for the plan to be put into action,_  Bill told Dipper, chuckling softly.  _Hm, it seems that your desire is to kiss me._

 _We could always disintegrate them with water._ Dipper thought instead of responding, hiding his face from all of them and migrating to the back corner of the room, where he buried himself in any distraction there was from the two. It didn't help that the clones were being as  _loud as possible_. He really did consider getting rid of them. But that would only lead to bad outcomes. Probably.

"Cipher, you are an  _incredible_  kisser, know that?" his clone swooned, sending  _very_ flustering images through Dipper's head.

The brunet covered his eyes. _Not too much longer now . . . They'll go to the election . . . and I'll be alone again . . . with . . . Bill._  He was certain that the entire universe was out to get him.

Bill went over to the cowering boy, crouching down. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly, not paying heed to the copies.

Cipher hummed with a soft satisfaction. "Am I really?" His unsurprised, teasing comment was followed by a rally of kisses.

Dipper tried to drown out the noise, heartbeat accelerating, taking a moment before registering that Bill was trying to talk to him. He peered over at the former triangle, not able to hold back a sweet smile at his concern. "I'm fine. Just . . . uh . . . I like . . ." he said awkwardly, not even attempting to shield the fact that his face  _defined_  blushing. "I guess I'm not used to us . . . um . . . being . . . like that." He didn't say he didn't want it. But trying to resist was getting unreasonably difficult.

Bill just rolled his eye and gave a relieved smile. "Pine Tree, it's fine. Your clone is the embodiment of your amplified thoughts and wants. That Dipper is not  _you_. And Cipher's not me." The dream demon gave him a reassuring pat on the back as the two finally stopped kissing, exchanging "I love you"s. Bill stood, turned to them and gave a bright smile. "Show time, boys."

Cipher, smirking yet purposeful, gave an understanding nod and walked out of the room.

The Dipper clone followed suit, offering a wave of farewell. "Good luck."

The tween nodded, taking in a deep breath to steady himself, now standing and facing the door. It was actually happening. "You too." Now all that there was left to do was to follow Ford when he departed from the Shack. Dipper wiped his already-sweating palms on his shorts. They had one shot. "Let's do this."

Determined, Bill poked his head out the door the clones left out of, looking around for Ford. He pulled his head back in, deciding just to use his "eyes" to make sure that the man hadn't left already. "He's packing up to leave," Bill informed after catching sight of him.

"Where?" Dipper asked, checking to make sure his backpack was strapped on securely.

"He's in the living room but will be heading out the front door and into the forest soon. All we have to do is follow at a safe distance," Bill explained. "You have everything we need?"

He gave a thumbs-up. "Yup. We're set to go. Ready when you are."

"Alright! Give it a couple seconds and we should be clear," Bill smiled encouragement, leading the way to the front door of the Shack not long after.

Once the door was open, with the help of the spare key, they spotted Dipper's great-uncle nearing the trees on the far side, moving at a quick pace. He wasn't running, though, and his back was turned away from them. That was good.  _Do you know where he's heading?_

 _Yes, I do,_  Bill replied. *We can stay far enough behind him since I know my way around.* Bill waited until Ford was nearly out of sight before he started walking with Dipper out into the forest.

The boy stayed glued to the older male's side, nerves alert to each and every movement. The forest seemed much more active than usual. They couldn't afford to get caught.  _I'm a little nervous,_  Dipper frowned, keeping up.

 _It's natural for you to be nervous,_  the blond assured, traversing the troublesome path as silently as he could, far enough not to get spotted.

Then they came to a hill, the trees thinning and coming to a stop, watching from a distance as Ford disappeared down a shaft in the dirt.

 _Welcome to the site of the now-underground extraterrestrial spacecraft! A long time ago, before humans settled here, a flying saucer crash landed and created the entire Gravity Falls valley._  Bill pointed to the cliffs in the distance, emphasizing its abnormal shape.  _But the aliens are long dead and Ford's already explored the place._

"Wow," Dipper breathed, noticing the resemblance. He took a step closer to the crest of the hill, getting a good look at the shaky silhouette. _That's crazy. Do you think they could be the reason that Gravity Falls has so many supernatural creatures?_

 _Possibly. But I can't tell you how they got here. That's a secret I can't reveal,_  Bill thought back, opening the hatch and climbing down the ladder.  _Come on. Ford is far enough ahead. We can confront him down here._

Dipper took a moment to breathe in the fresh air — and honestly, to collect himself, since he was having trouble fathoming that Gravity Falls was built over _UFOs_  — then made his way underground, closing the hatch above them as softly as he could. The rungs seemed to go on endlessly.  _This is so cool. Freakishly, amazingly cool. Look at this! We're_ under  _Gravity Falls. And aliens are real. I_ knew _it,_  he fanned, gazing around. The cavern they came into was huge and very spacious. He thought he saw a spaceship at the bottom.  _Darn it! I should have brought a camera._

Bill couldn't help but to chuckle lightly at his amazement.  _I've known about aliens for a long time. Not too surprising for me._ The demon reached the bottom and looked around in the dark.

Dipper's shoes touched ground seconds later. He peered into the dim area, finding himself standing closer to Bill. A strange sound reverberated from somewhere farther ahead, almost a scraping noise. It became quickly distant, followed by a small thud.  _What was that?_ the brunet asked, a pinprick of fear jolting him.

 _Ford used a magnet gun on one of the cavern supports. I know a few spells we could use to get down without getting hurt,_ Bill told him. He started forward with the boy and looked down the hole when they reached it.

 _What spell should we use? The teleportation spell?_  the brunet suggested, peering into the artificial ravine with more curiosity. The hole was deep. Too deep to jump in.

 _No. It's safer and less taxing to use a flying spell, but I need to stay with you so you'll have to make certain to keep both of us in mind or one of us will fall,_  Bill warned and then recited his Latin, confident that it was translated correctly.  _Musca nos deorsum ibi._

 _Musca nos deorsum ibi,_  Dipper repeated, preparing his mind. He then paused.  _Hey, could you help out a bit? It might be safer if we both cast the spell. It looks like a steep drop if we . . . uh, could you help me?_ He knew he could do it on his own, but . . .

 _Of course,_  Bill promised. The demon grabbed Dipper's hand.  _I'm ready. You can cast the spell and I'll guide you and offer energy._

The boy smiled gratefully, feeling energized by the supportive contact. Closing his eyes until he grasped a sense of weightlessness, Dipper imagined them floating carefully to the bottom. " _Musca nos deorsum ibi_ ," he casted, concentrating to the best of his ability and giving it all he had. He and Bill lifted slightly off of the ground. Dipper felt his stomach do flip-flops.

The blond helped him out, giving him support to keep them in the air. He concentrated along with him about flying down to the bottom and most importantly, not falling and getting hurt. The trick was to be sanguine, something he had no doubt of himself, though Dipper had a lesser grasp on the concept. Bill gave the tween's hand a reassuring squeeze and flashed a smile.

It seemed to work because soon they made it over the artificial ravine, going downwards in about the speed of an elevator. Dipper didn't break his focus for a heartbeat. They soon touched land and the boy let out a relieved sigh, along with a fit of laughter that he hoped wouldn't carry too far.  _Bill, we-we're alive!_ he beamed, crushing the blond in an embrace without letting go of his hand.  _I mean, I knew we would make it because you're so brilliant, but that was wild! Flying, Bill! We were_ flying _!_  He hugged with all his enthusiasm.

Bill laughed softly and hugged back.  _I fly all the time as a triangle. I'm used to it, but I bet it was fun for you!_ The demon grinned excitedly.

Dipper couldn't hold back a giggle of sorts at seeing him smile so brightly, pulling away after a momentary warmth. He let go of Bill's hand.  _We have to catch up to Ford._

Letting the feelings slip past in favor of business, he started striding in the direction that Ford went. He glanced back, making sure Dipper was following him.

The boy was, not falling hardly a foot behind. He smiled determinedly, the plan unfolding again in his memory. A couple of minutes passed where the two made their way along a section of control panels, all looking unused for many years. Dipper spared them a curious glance but stayed on task. A few seconds more, and he stopped, the rubble of a spaceship looming ahead. A figure stood amidst it all.  _Ford._  He was crouched down, attention away from them. Dipper felt a tiny hint of anxiety return.

"Aha, here it is," Ford said, standing up with a slab of the alien tech, his attached magnet gun revealing a purple substance spread over it. "That was easy enough. Sorry, Bill, but I've finally won." The old man seemed to be talking to himself despite the comment, like he still hadn't detected them. He reached for the zipper on his bag.

Dipper's eyes went wide. They were too late.

At a loss of stealth in favor of victory, Bill quickly sprinted forward and snatched the bag away before he could open it. " _Have_ you won? I think you can't; not without this." The demon grinned, starting to pull back.

"Bill!" Ford gasped in shock, making a hurried lunge at the male and grasping at the backpack, successfully grabbing onto one of the straps. He tried to sock the blond's face with the hand he held the gun with, adhesive still attached. He missed by a hair.

 _Don't you_ dare _hurt him, you monster!_  Anger pulsing through his bloodstream, Dipper charged forward at top speed and tackled his great-uncle from the side. The man stumbled in surprise, letting go of the magnet gun on accident. It clattered to the ground.

"Dipper? How did you two find me here?" Ford had the nerve to ask, voice filled with hostility. The boy only glared, putting himself between them. The bag was becoming harder for Ford to grip. "Get out of the way! You have no idea what's at risk!"

Bill growled, his visible eye glaring at Ford. He kept his hold on the backpack, trying to yank it from him. "Hands off, Sixer! I've worked too hard for this moment! I'm not losing!"

An ominous noise sounded in the distance, coming closer to the three. They had accidentally activated the security system. A huge spherical robot floated up to the fighting group as others closed in from behind it.

Ford suddenly made an effort to push Dipper out of the way, causing him to fall. The breath was knocked out of him momentarily and he skidded across the floor with the lasting momentum. The magnet gun went with him.

"Let go, Bill! We're all in danger! You've alerted the droids!" he hissed, head turning for a spare second as the metal guardian floated closer, red sensor flashing dangerously. Ford pulled harder, and when that didn't work, started to grapple with Bill in a life-threatening wrestling match. " _Bill_!"

 _Wh-what can I do?_  Dipper bit his lip, terror striking through him like a lightning bolt. The droid prepared what looked like a laser blast, directed at the fighting males above him. Almost without thinking, he reached for the magnet gun by him, grabbing it and pulling the trigger just in time. The security drone seemed to short-circuit for a split second, plummeting into the ground with a crash. Dipper's heart was beating like crazy. _I-I . . ._

A second droid prompted the boy's attention, beeping eerily as it noticed the two desperate men.

Despite being stronger than Ford and having a younger body, Bill found the struggle cumbersome and degrading.  _If only I could use a —_  The blond launched backwards a bit too late, alarm jolting him to releasing the bag, only to find cables harshly wrapping around his ankles. Both him and Ford were mercilessly dragged into the prison droid. "Dipper!" Bill screamed, hoping the kid could help them out of there.

 _No no no no no no!_  He scrambled to his feet, the magnet gun still in his hands as he frantically tried to prepare another blast. The gadget sputtered for a moment, releasing the adhesive from its muzzle. It seemed to turn off completely and Dipper kept hitting the switch, trying to get it to turn on. The robot started to fly away, about to leave. "What do I — it's not working! Where is it taking you?"

Ford continued to hold the bag, but his eyes were stricken with a horrible realization. "I have no idea where we're going, but wherever it is, we're not coming back if you don't stop this thing! Dipper! You have to stay valiant and — and . . ." The security drone heaved, lifting higher into the air. "Hurry!"

Dipper's heart dropped when the droid sped down a passageway, turning a corner. The last thing he saw before he started running after it was Bill. Dipper allowed his adrenaline to drive him, and when he turned the corner, he spotted the droid not too far ahead. He puffed, smashing the trigger on the gun again, the blue light indicator appearing for only a second.  _Come on . . . Bill! This isn't working!_ He racked his brain for a spell he could use, attempting to use the device while he did so.  _Hoc . . . um . . . est . . . mihi . . ._  He found he didn't perform well under pressure, instead looking towards the gun. Surprisingly, it seemed to charge up after chasing them for a while, and the boy pulled the trigger as soon as the cave roof began to open, revealing the familiar sky. The magnet gun unexpectedly launched from his grip, attaching to the drone's wall with a thunk. He gaped. So that's how it was supposed to work. Oops.

Bill watched Dipper, pounding on the glass and trying not to interact much with Ford.  _Maybe you can deactivate the droid with that. You have to hurry!_ Bill told him, unsure of what else to do. The glass didn't break when he slammed on it. The droid shot up in the air with incredible force.

Going by his gut instinct, Dipper lunged for the magnetic gun with all the force of a last resort, his fingertips miraculously grasping hold of the handle. It was painful to keep his grip, and he had to use both of his hands just to keep from flying off. He wouldn't be able to stay there long, and already they were becoming too high up for survival if he were too fall somewhere bad. His muscles tensed, hat blowing off and his hair whipping wildly in the wind. He thought he might be ripped away from the droid, curling as close to its metal body as possible. The gravitational force was nearly unbearable. At least he didn't scream.  _Bill! Help! I can't damage this without —_ he cut off his thoughts, starting to slip. His insides felt  _horribly_  panicky.  _Give me a spell!_ Something _!_

 _Destroy! Escape! Deactivate!_ Bill couldn't think well under the pressure either, his Latin translations escaping him. The human fear and adrenaline kept him active, aware of literally everything, especially Dipper. Then it came to him.  _Cast the teleportation spell!_

One hand slipped off completely, ripped away from the gun like nothing. His other hand started to give way, threatening a precarious drop. He couldn't grip it again and didn't have the energy to fight the force.  _Teleport where? I can't even . . . I — Bill! I'm gonna fall!_  Dipper felt himself cry out as he let go, a full scream splitting his lips as he plummeted downward.

"Dipper!" Ford yelled his name, forgetting the rift completely, his eyes wide. " _Dipper_!"

Bill snapped and went into overdrive. Faster than Ford could catch up, he grabbed the old man by the sweater, using whatever energy he could gather to cast the spell. " _Teleportavimas_!" Once they were outside the droid and falling next to Dipper, he captured the kid's hand in his. " _Musca nos deorsum ibi_." His last spell worked, slowing their descent and resulting in a not-so-terrible landing on the forest floor. The spells had their tax on Bill, alright. He dropped to the ground, catching his breath and trying to stay conscious.

Ford fell ungracefully on top of a bush in what looked like a clearing in the forest, somewhat winded as he pushed himself up and rubbed his head. The droid continued on its course, unaware of the absence of its passengers. It sped away in the sky.

Dipper dropped his gaze to Bill, his heart thumping from a spinning mass of emotion. Not only fear, but gratitude as well, along with much, much more. He felt tears well in his eyes, already standing, and quickly dropped to Bill's side with shaking legs. The boy reached over to touch the blond's cheek, voice cracking in his worry while he attempted to recover him. "Bill . . . are you okay? I-I'm sorry. I should have studied more. That was . . . I'm so sorry.  _Please_  be alright."

"I-I'm fine," Bill managed out. Other than being out of energy, he was okay. "Magic used to be no problem for me . . . " His voice was weak, but at least he could talk. His hand reached up for Dipper's. "It would really help if I slept right now." He chuckled and started coughing afterwards. The demon was weak but totally alive. The longer he could lie there, the more energy that would recover on its own.

Dipper hugged Bill's hand to his chest, caressing it with a fleet of feeling and love. He gave a watery smile, a small sense of relief soothing his unease. "I think I have something better." Letting one hand stay in the dream demon's, Dipper pulled out the bottle of magic water from his vest pocket and set it gently in Bill's palm, closing his fingers around it.

"Dipper . . . What are you giving him?" Ford started, trying to get up. A bramble caught his leg and he fell down again.

Bill's eye widened and he slowly shook his head. "Dipper, this was for you, not me." He looked over and glared at Ford. "You're lucky I saved your butt. Don't you go bossing around Dipper." Even when tired, Bill could still pack a punch in his words.

Ford stayed silent, somewhat dumbfounded at the moment, like he couldn't believe what had happened. He didn't attempt to get up again.

Dipper noticed the drop of his special nickname, breath hitching in his throat. He swallowed, mouth dry from a lack of words. Just being in Bill's imposing presence made him put away his worry for a while. Maybe he would be fine after all. But . . . "Thanks, but you . . . you should take some. Even a sip — besides, we can go back for more if we . . . need it. Please, Bill," he coaxed, offering a real and sweet smile. "I want you to be okay."

"Alright," Bill sighed finally. He moved his arm with some effort and took a sip of the water. Instantly he felt better, energy flowing through him again. He capped the bottle with ease, giving it back to the boy. The demon sat up. "I'm actually glad we packed that. Thanks, Pine Tree." He stood, concern filling his gaze. "Are you okay? Any scratches?" A teasing smile was on his lips.

"I'm a little beat up and I think my hands are going to be sore for a while, but I'm fine," he answered, standing too. His eyes caught something at the edge of his vision, nearly hidden in the tall grass. It was an orb of glass, like a snowglobe, but with a swirling mass of space instead of a wintery scape. It was cracked.  _Hey. I think that's the rift!_  Dipper exclaimed silently.  _It must have fell out of the backpack when we got here._

When the boy glanced curiously at his great uncle, he noticed that the rift's bag was beside him, halfway zipped up. Ford must have thought that it was safe.

 _Go fetch it for me. I'll distract Ford._  Bill's voice held purpose as he turned to the man. "Will you be nice, Fordsy, and hand me that?" The dream demon smiled in mock friendliness, reaching his hand out. He tried to keep Ford's attention on him and not Dipper.

"I'm sorry, Bill, but though you saved both of us, I cannot see any good coming from you getting ahold of the rift!" Ford protested, pulling the bag towards himself.

Dipper pretended to back away, making it far enough that his shoe brushed up against the item. He faked tripping, discreetly grabbing the object once he was close enough to it.  _I have it._  He tucked it into his own backpack as quietly as possible.

 _Good,_  Bill acknowledged, still looking at Ford. "Why? I'm not evil anymore. Even your own nephew believes me." He rolled his eye, the last part coming out forcefully. "Hand me the backpack."

"I can't do that, Cipher," Ford denied, standing up with the pack. He seemed to be ready to fight for it again, despite being tired. "Good or not, this rift is dangerous and needs to be patched up so the Nightmare Realm's creatures can never enter this dimension."

Dipper stood up again too, walking over to Bill. His cheeks were starting to flush as he looked at the old man. Mostly in indignation, though he felt accomplished upon retrieving the rift undetected. He had about enough of Ford's hard-headedness. "I don't see what the big deal is, Great-uncle Ford. Bill came from the Nightmare Realm and he's the most heroic person I know. Maybe those others aren't that bad. Maybe they just want to be free. Obviously, you wouldn't understand that because you have a more evil heart than Bill ever did."

Bill stood up taller in pride. Ford was falling for it!  _This is precious._  Old Sixer thought he had the rift. _Ha!_  He grinned, unsure when the perfect time to reveal their little secret would be. Certainly soon. Very soon. "On the dot! That's what I told you thirty years ago. The creatures on the other side want to be free and have a party! A grand party!"

Ford clenched his teeth, his tone of voice unnerving him.

Dipper didn't care much, enjoying the Author's slow defeat. He smirked. "That  _would_  be fun, huh?" He found getting under the man's skin was even better.

Bill smirked as well, watching Ford fall like a cat watched a mouse. "Guess what, Fordsy? I'm with Dipper now, and we're gonna rule it VIP style! You're not invited and won't be around to crash it, either!"

Dipper laughed softly, even though it might have been a bit mean. Ford was family . . .  _No. Not anymore._  Not since he betrayed his brother and everyone else with it. Also, he was still kinda jealous. A lot. Dipper turned his head to look at Bill, eyes shining. "So, what next?"

"Well, I have an offer for you. Not a deal. Just an offer. How would you like to help me out and stay by my side every step of the way? I want you to throw this party for the demons with me, us together, enjoying as we make a world of endless fun. I'll be the king and you can be my prince and we will rule Weirdmageddon together! What do ya' say, Dipper?" Bill beamed, holding his hand out for the boy to take.

It sounded so innocent the way he said it. But something clicked in his mind that it wouldn't be just some sort of game or lighthearted get-together like he implied. The hesitation was such a feeble thing, lingering at the back of his mind, warning him. It was like a fire, about to . . .

"Don't do it! Dipper, don't be blind! You can't possibly think he's wanting to help by bringing those demons into this world!" the man attempted with desperation and anger. "Don't make the same mistake I did!"

. . . be extinguished. All of his possible doubt was smothered by those blasphemous words. Dipper balled one of his hands into a fist, not looking at Ford, but directing his speech at him. "You have no idea what you're talking about. I'm nothing like you.  _We're_ nothing alike. And Bill and I have something that you never did, something that can change everything. I wouldn't give it up for the world, so you'd better shut up before I make you," he hissed, voice like venom. Dipper released his stress, taking Bill's hand and grinning again. He was for sure this time. "Bill, I think that sounds great. I'll stay by your side for as long as I live. I love you. I wouldn't have us any other way."

Bill was slightly surprised by the words that Dipper said to Ford, but happy nonetheless. "Thanks, Pine Tree. I'll make sure to stay with you, too." The former triangle gave his hand a squeeze, reassuring him that everything would be okay. Even in the darkest of times, Bill would be with him.

Warmth and joy spread in Dipper's chest from his fingertips, his hand tingling where Bill held it. A happy blush planted itself in his cheeks, refusing to go away even though Ford was there, watching them. A tiny hint of bitterness welled up inside of him at the thought, ruining some of his glee. He figured that it'd be better, though, to make a statement. But not only that. If Ford wasn't there, he'd still want this. He'd still relish every living second with Bill. And every dying one. Let Ford watch them. Bill cared about HIM now. No one else. Dipper was utterly devoted at this point. He squeezed the blond's hand in return. Bill was so perfect, so beautiful, so powerful, so sweet. He looked up at his flawless face, his heart thumping and lips tingling just like the day before, when they enjoyed each other's closeness in their room. "I . . . I want . . . to . . . k-ki—"

Bill just giggled. "Ah, silly. You don't need to say anything. Reading minds, remember?" The demon grinned back, wanting Ford to watch this moment. This delectable moment where he had Dipper all to himself and the rift was within reach. He could taste victory at this point. Why not make it sweeter with a kiss? Bill leaned down, closing the gap. Somehow, even though he wasn't actually a human and had no idea what he was doing, he could still kiss. His gut instincts seemed to guide him as he pressed his lips to Dipper's, his heart thudding in his ears and stomach doing flips from both excitement and love.

Dipper immediately moaned into it, the blasting emotions of his first real kiss overtaking all of his senses. This was true love, true passion, and they were sharing it.  _Finally_  sharing it. Electric heat exploded within him as he kissed back, loving, loving,  _loving_  every sensation as he returned Bill's affection. The dream demon's affection. The king's. He was his prince, his Pine Tree, and he didn't think he would want anything more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Kiss guys! Thanks for sticking with us this whole time! More Fluff and Weirdmageddon coming soon! Thanks for all the Kudos! :)


	30. Chapter 30

Sadly, their beautiful kiss and its wonderful sensations couldn’t last forever. Bill pulled back, still staring into Dipper's eyes with excitement and joy. Adrenaline filled his body. Finally! After thousands of years, Bill would get what he truly wanted. Dipper's love was a side prize; something he won unexpectedly, amazingly. The demon glanced back at Ford as he slowly revealed the rift that was in Dipper's bag. He took the rift, making sure his audience was watching. All he had to do was drop it.

 

Dipper was still warm and the aftermath of the kiss sent ripples of attraction through him, the boy unable to wipe the smile or dreamy look from his face. Or the saliva, the wet, scented love that lingered on his lips. It felt so good, even though it was over. His brain only partially registered Ford's crazed expression.

 

He was, indeed, crazed. Ford looked so shocked and unnerved that Dipper would have laughed at him had he not been mooning over his kiss with Bill. "You-you have —?" the man choked out, sweat dribbling down his forehead as he hurriedly stuffed his hand inside his own backpack. His mouth dropped open wider, if that was possible. Realizing that it was empty too late for a plan, Ford gave it his all to charge forward and grab the rift from Bill before it shattered on the ground. He must have still been stricken by Bill and Dipper's kiss because he tripped on the root of a tree on his last step, falling over again with huge and terrified eyes. He was so clumsy that day. A fatal mistake.

 

Dipper smirked through his faded daze.

 

The dream demon laughed at Ford's clumsiness, holding the rift teasingly in front of him. He placed one hand on his hip and dropped the rift, the glass shattering completely, inches from the old man's face. "Oops! Seems I'm clumsy too today. My bad!" Bill's mocking, sarcastic voice regained its original echoey ring as he laughed. "Oh! At last!" Bill stretched his arms up, grinning from ear to ear. The shattered rift shot a laser into the sky, the beacon tearing a huge and colorful rift in the center of the sky.

 

Bill stepped closer to Dipper, reaching for his hand. "Come, my prince. It's time to regain my power!" As soon as their hands touched, Bill floated up, helping Dipper fly easily. He held onto the boy as they ascended, the magic and energy of Bill's original form and dimension flowing through him. The demon didn't forget to let some of that magic flow into Dipper. Not too much, but enough so he could really be Prince of Weirdmageddon.

 

The boy felt a mixture of surprise and fascination when the magic surrounded him, the vibrant colors licking his skin like binding fire. His hand tightened around Bill's as a wild spark of energy bolted through his core, sending extreme ripples to settle in his very bones. It was sizzling, though not quite burning, filling him with an insane joy. He could easily get addicted to the feeling. The magic stopped flowing into him after a moment and he felt a little disappointed, though every one of his senses felt heightened.

 

Pine Tree looked over at Bill, taking in the blond's strengthening form with a splitting grin. The tween didn't even think he needed help to fly anymore. But he didn't try on his own. "I would say this day couldn't get better, but that would be a lie, wouldn't it?"

 

"Yeah!" Bill yelled over some of the wind that was picking up. "Prepared to meet the beings from my dimension?" Beaming, he pointed to the gigantic rift above them. "They should be here soon, but first, we have to inform the town." Keeping Dipper's hand in his, he happily flew the boy to town square where most of the townsfolk were. They were all confused and staring at the rift.

 

Dipper was sure that Ford had been yelling at them the entire way, though he ignored it.

 

For some reason, Mabel wasn't there on the streets, nor Stan or Bud or the other candidates, though various collections of civilians were wearing badges. The brunet grinned down at them, still beaming with the amount of power he was granted. He felt almost . . . superior. But that was a ridiculous thought.

 

"What the  _ heck _ is that thing?" a male voice screamed, pointing at the sky. "And is that  _ Dipper _ ?"

 

The boy's eyes darted around to catch on a shocked Robbie and amusement tickled the inside of his stomach.

 

Bill grinned, looking down at the idiots of the town. "Listen up, you worthless sacks of meat! You might know me as William Codex, but that's not my name. Call me Bill Cipher!" Bill shifted forms. He became a triangle again, but split into three rotating pieces with six arms attached, his body's color was black instead of yellow. "You can call me your new lord and master! I'm here to take back the crown." His voice was deep like a true demon's.

 

Dipper gave a shudder at his malicious tone, a hint of his humanity pushing memories of Bill's original evil intent back into his mind. But the demon had changed, right? He  _ loved _ him, spent time with him, even kissed him. He wanted to save the world, help the people, all the "worthless sacks of meat". Dipper frowned as some of the civilians started to scream, most staring at Bill in a frozen state, like they expected to wake up from their nightmares. This could be a nightmare.  _ Yeah. Bill's playing a trick on me. And . . . he's . . . _ Dipper stopped, continuing to hover in the air by the power that flowed through his veins. He pressed his mouth into a thin line. It wasn't doing any good to lie to himself.

 

Down below, Robbie took a fake stance of defiance, pointing a finger at his supposed lord and master. "Psh! You're just a phony prank Dipper's pulling to get back at me for that time I beat him at Fight Fighters! Nice try, kid, but whatever mysterious magical hologram junk you're using isn't gonna work!" He was obviously trembling. Dipper could see that even from his height. Despite the circumstances, it brought another bought of satisfaction through his system. He was meaning to get back at him for that.

 

Bill rolled his eye, not wanting to deal with Robbie. A waste of time. His form shifted once again back into the usual yellow color and one eye. "Meet the other demons from my dimension! Eight-Ball!" Bill called out as one of the demons came out of the rift. He had green colored skin and eight-balls for eyes. "Kryptos!" A floating rhombus appeared from the center of the rift, cackling as he descended. "The giant loaf of bread! And we all forget his name," Bill said, laughing as a huge loaf of bread with arms and legs came out.

 

The triangle listed out a few other names before he floated back to Dipper's side. "Last but definitely not least, make sure to worship the Prince of Weirdmageddon!"

 

Dipper bit his lip as the people beneath them began to run away, scattering randomly in horror. A few stood their ground, but barely. It was not a very warm welcome. "Bill . . . what kind of party is this?" the boy asked softly, only speaking to the triangle. He felt something very wrong in the pit of his stomach.

 

"Why, a F.U.N. party, of course! F is for Fire that burns the whole town." Bill started singing happily, too caught up in his victory to even think about being good anymore. Nope! He was the bad guy. "U if for Unfortunate death and destruction! And N is for Nightmares that haunt the humans forever! Didn't you read the invitation?" Bill joked, handing him a card that plainly said: 'Party in Judylwb Idoov. Weirdmageddon is here!'

 

Bill snapped his fingers, his cane appearing as song started to play in the background. “ _ Today’s just so wonderful! I feel like chuckling. HAHAHA! I feel all fuzzy inside like a duckling _ .” In his small hand, a cute little duckling appeared. “ _ Full of tarantulas _ .” The poor duck turned inside-out, revealing a two huge spiders. They fell to the ground, growing twice their size as they chased after the scared humans. “ _ And now that I’m here . . . Tonight, it’s gonna get  . . . weird! _ ”    

 

Pine Tree kept his eyes on the card that Bill handed him, stomach churning uncomfortably from the sheer dread and distress that radiated from the earth itself, written also in the font. He felt dumb not to have seen this coming, not to have listened to Ford . . . His expression darkened while horrified wails split the air, even the most courageous civilians being brought to cowardice as they fled for feigned safety, for there would be none, and the boy pocketed the card in his pants, right next to the deer tooth. Like it was just another gift.

 

He looked back over the town, panic sending adrenaline through his veins as he saw demons on the loose, Robbie dragging Tambry in the opposite direction and looking immensely betrayed, and the fires tickling the sides of buildings, smoldering in the afternoon light. The rift made the sky red and dark and imposing, perfecting the apocalyptic scene. All of this chaos from one little song.

“ _ Look at these creatures, not enough features _ !” Bill pointed to a small eyeball bat, turning it into a many-eyed and winged abomination that wasn’t supposed to exist.   _ “Cats should breathe fire. Bears should sing choir. _ ” Below Pine Tree and the triangle, a group of cats were breathing fire, burning any unscorched building and a group of bears that had wandered close started singing together. 

 

Pine Tree frowned; watching all the creatures doing odd things was unappealing to him. And concerning.  _ I suppose that’s why it’s called Weirdmageddon. This is so bizarre. _ Seeing the triangle he adored sing a catchy song about the events happening below them was strangely captivating in a way he never knew possible.

 

Bill decided it was time for his pyramid castle to appear. He raised it from the shaking ground and it floated high in the sky. He waved his arm once more, weirdness bubbles flowing out and going everywhere.  _ “Look at this tower, under my power! Look at these people, puny and feeble. Look, I’m just a triangle trying to save you. From the delusions society gave you! Gravity’s a lie and so is the sky! _ ” As he sang that part, gravity reversed and everything that wasn’t attached to the ground started floating up.

 

Pine Tree watched in amusement. He had to admit the song was very catchy and very . . .  _ Bill. _

 

Bill grew twice his size and held his cane in his right hand, twirling it around. “ _ Trust in the All-seeing, All-knowing EYE! _ ” he belted out loud, still in tune. His symbol, the triangle with one eye, burst in the sky like fireworks. That grand finale was the end of his song and he laughed happily.

 

He took a glance back at his Pine Tree after his performance was over. Bill knew humans didn't like this kind of destruction. Perhaps it was time to start the party and get the kid's mind off the burning of the town. "Hey, Pine Tree! Let's go to the Fearamid. Don't you want to start the party?" Just out of fun and some respect, Bill transformed back into his human form, grinning at Pine Tree. He held his hand out for the kid to take.

 

Bill's wonderfulness and chivalry somehow managed to send ripples of affection through the brunet, despite everything going wrong at the moment. His eyes darted quickly to the town, heart racing with discomfort and worry, returning to rest on the gorgeous, powerful blond. Pine Tree lifted his arm without much willingness, slowly grasping Bill's warm, perfect hand, his fingertips brushing skin and sending shivers down his spine. He wasn't sure why he continued to love him. He should have stopped.

 

The cries of the newly insane echoed through the air as the weirdness bubbles made their course through the streets. Dipper flew closer to Bill, but only an inch, face contorted with mixed emotion. There was one thing he needed to know before anything else. "You . . . You made it part of the deal that my friends and family wouldn't be hurt. Does that apply to . . . to this?"

 

Bill made a thoughtful face. “Hmm . . . how about . . .” he trailed off for the moment and then came up with something. “Weirdmaggedon, as I showed you, is the craziest yet most wonderful thing that can happen to the world; however, the weirdness can have side-effects. I will put up a barrier around the Shack that will protect it and your family from the weirdness and the other demons.” Bill snapped his fingers, a blue invisible barrier appearing around the tourist trap. And with that, he led Pine Tree to the Fearamid.

 

The boy gave the slightest of smiles, allowing himself to be guided along. The demons below seemed to be retreating as well, following their new leader. Leaders. Pine Tree technically was their prince. "T-thanks, Bill. For keeping your word," he said, holding the blond's hand comfortably, easing back into his adoration while the sounds of Weirdmageddon rained all around him. It still brought a jolt to his heart, but at least no one was going to die.

 

Bill gave a curt nod, flying up to the huge pyramid. They got closer and closer. It seemed they were going to crash straight into the glowing brick wall, but instead they phased through like ghosts. The main room was huge, with a stained glass window that looked like Bill's eye. Even from the inside, different colors could be seen from the cracks between the bricks. "Welcome to the Fearamid."

 

"This is . . . sorta really cool," Pine Tree admitted, gazing around. He floated down to the floor, touching the ground. He smiled jokingly. "You can't even tell that the world is slowly falling apart from in here."

 

The blond chuckled and floated toward an empty pedestal. "Hmm . . . I don't have my throne yet. No matters, it will be ready soon!" he grinned and snapped his fingers. On the side of the empty pedestal, a golden throne with a carving of a pine tree appeared. "That is all yours, my prince."

 

"I-I . . ." the boy's breath hitched, a sense of honor and awe engulfing what logic he had. It looked pretty grand. His own place atop even the heavens beside . . .  _ Bill Cipher _ . Dipper’s hand, now free, clenched once in warning. Pine Tree stepped forward anyway, taking a seat on his throne. _ His _ . Giddiness bubbled up from nowhere, a hidden desire he never knew he had becoming known. He hardly stuffed it back where it came from. "Wow. I can't believe it."

 

Bill stepped up in front of him. "So you like it?" he asked softly. Weirdmageddon sure had its perks. "Wanna see another cool trick?" The demon took off his top hat, and much like a human magician, he pulled a small golden crown out, placing it on Pine Tree's head. "And that is for you too. What’s a prince without a crown?" None of the other demons were in the main room yet. Bill was alone with Pine Tree.

 

"Oh . . . I'm not wearing my . . ." he started, a blush spreading over his cheeks at Bill's gentle generosity. "I don't know what to say." He thought he wanted to tell him that he was glad to feel so  _ important _ , so _ loved _ , so admired, but the words were stuck in his throat. That didn't mean that he wasn't able to express it, and Pine Tree felt himself lean forward on the edge of his perch, almost involuntarily, his body at the whims of his emotions as he wrapped his arms around the dream demon's torso. His face tilted up to smile at Bill, sweet and thankful.

 

Bill, who was used to the surprise hugs by now, simply hugged back. Oh, this was too perfect. Spending Weirdmageddon with Pine Tree was the best. He couldn't help the huge smile of excitement. "Want to help me set up for the party? I think you should try out those new powers of yours," Bill suggested to him.

 

"T-that sounds good, I think," he grinned in response, pressing his forehead momentarily to Bill's upper chest, warmth tickling his insides. Pine Tree stood up afterward, flushed and cheerful again. The crown on his head was a comfortable weight and he ran across the room with plenty of energy. He turned around to face the apocalypse king, beaming. "So! Let's get started, right? Who's invited?"

 

Bill walked over, looking around. "Well, all the demons that came through the rift, of course! Unless you wanted anyone specific?" he asked slowly. The demon was sure he could handle the rest of the Pines family and friends. "And we need the time punch stand, plus the music system and . . . decorations!"

 

The brunet laughed. "Bill, you're starting to sound like my sister!" Dipper exclaimed, imagining the girl on the day she threw their first birthday bash. Mabel sure was excited. Eyes traveling their castle once more, he thoughtfully tapped his chin. "Do you think any of my friends would want to come? I'd . . . guess that they would have an issue with . . . the . . . Weirdmageddon royalty thing, huh?"

 

Bill shrugged. "I'm not sure, honestly. They probably wouldn't like me . . .” the demon trailed off and clapped his hands twice, the table with time punch appearing off to the side. "You try some magic, Pine Tree! Should be easy as one, two, three."

 

Allowing the comment to slide, Pine Tree held his hand out, imagining something. It popped into his hand with half the effort of a spell, revealing a small firecracker with pine trees decorating the sides. He grinned. "Do you think you could use this? Fireworks would be fun."

 

"Yeah! Light them up and watch them explode. Something you humans got right!" Bill smiled back and looked around the room again. "I'll leave you in charge of decorations. I'll take care of the music," he told him.

 

"What?" he protested, dropping the firecracker on the table. "You know I can't do artsy, creative stuff very well. What if it's not good enough?"

 

Bill grinned and shook his head. "Nonsense! It will be fine. It doesn't have to be grand. Just the normal things you find at a party. Balloons and streamers. Maybe a banner! Ah, you know what, I'll take care of the banner." He snapped his fingers once again, a huge banner appearing. It read: 'Welcome to the Weirdmageddon Party' and underneath that: 'with our guest of honor: Prince Pine Tree’. The male took it in with the existing decor, pleased. "Perfect!"

 

Pine Tree found that reason to smile. Bill was so nice. And so evil. Well, not really. The tween chuckled, thinking of a few somewhat atmospheric streamers decorated with random runes and symbols that he'd seen in the Journals. They appeared draped over his arms. Everything is so simple now. It was great.

 

Bill went to the opposite side of the room than the punch bowl and set up a music system that would play the music automatically. Magic and technology mixed. He gave Pine Tree a thumbs up and a wink.

 

He returned it, having secured the streamers on the ceiling by telekinesis. Pine Tree created more firecrackers, special balloons, confetti, things of the sort. He felt as if he went out on a run by the end of it. Pine Tree smiled. "Need anything else?"

 

"Nope! We can start letting people come in since it's all set up." Bill walked over to him. "Unless you wanted more alone time with me?" He smirked, giving another wink.

 

The brunet blushed. He would never complain about getting alone time with Bill. "Yeah, but what do you . . . want to—?"

 

Bill grabbed both his hands. "Dance?" he supplied, grinning.

 

Heat exploded out from the boy's insides, ticklish and welcome. "I-I don't really know any dances. That we can. Um, I haven't done much of that sort of thing," he stammered, leaning close to the dream demon anyway. "I would like to . . . learn, though."

 

"Hmm . . . the waltz is a classic. My favorite dance is the swing from the 1920's." Bill grinned, looking over at the music player, then back at Dipper. "Your choice. I'll teach you one and then we dance in front of everyone!"

 

"E-everyone?" Pine Tree asked, knowing that his ears were turning an embarrassing shade of red. Where did confidence go when he needed it? "So-sorry. We can . . . try what you like? Is the swing hard to teach?"

 

"Not really. It's fast and to a beat, but it should be a breeze with how quick of a learner you are.” Bill gave a sweet smile. He wasn't even sure why he was keeping the nice act up. Maybe because he was so used to it. Bill also noted the blush. Pine Tree always got flustered. It was so cute.

 

"Okay. Thanks," he nodded, determined to get it right. If he could perform magic, then dancing couldn't be that much of a stretch. He hoped.

 

Not too long later, Bill was sure Pine Tree had the dance down at least somewhat and opened up the Fearamid for the party. All of the demons that had poured through the rift came to the party.

 

Pine Tree stood by the triangular entrance, staring outside, his breath stolen from him as he took in the town from above, the rest of the demons flying past him. It was devastated, in a way, crumbled but not unlivable, deserted but not dead. Fires grew to snuff themselves out on the streets and the buildings and houses were a mess, like people had struggled to reach safety. In the distance, the Mystery Shack stood with its regular shambled image, and Dipper couldn't tell if it was still okay at all.

 

Dipper saw the last monster enter the castle, an unruly creature that he couldn't recall the name to and could survive without knowing that such a beast existed, and he was reminded just what he was dealing with. Dipper frowned softly. These were demons. And he stuck his hand into his pocket, fingers brushing the card and his deer tooth, two gifted reminders that he had embraced them. Pine Tree took in a long breath, turning away from the world and observing the lively party instead. He, their prince, had a celebration to commence.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used is "It's gonna get weird" Bill never sang this song but it was made for Weirdmageddon as his villain song. XD Look it up on youtube.


	31. Chapter 31

Bill stood up on the pedestal, watching as the eye-bats started bringing in the humans that were turned to stone. "Ladies, gentlemen, that creature with like eighty-seven different faces . . ." 

 

The weird creature turned around at being mentioned, glaring at the dream demon with as many of those faces as he could. "Eighty- _ eight _ different faces,” he corrected, annoyed.

 

"Woah, um . . . touchy subject." The blond nervously adjusted his bow tie. "Anyway, I called you all here today to celebrate Weirdmageddon. Our  _ very _ special guest, Pine Tree," — Bill gestured over to Dipper, grinning — "will be our Prince. Please give him a warm welcome."

 

The demons did as they were told, cheering with enthusiastic respect. Well, sort of. Many of them just looked confused, as if they were questioning why a human was by Bill's side. And why Bill was a human. But he obviously held the power in the house and no one dared step out of line.  _ Nice minions.  _ Pine Tree stood a little taller.

 

Bill snapped his fingers, the rave-dance music blasting from the speakers skirting the throne room. "Party all you want, guys! When we are done, I’ll unveil phase two!" Bill laughed maliciously. Oh, he loved phase two! When all the demons were busy partying, the blond strolled over to the brunet. "Did you want something to eat? I could really go for some pizza.” His sudden craving made his stomach growl. 

 

"I wouldn't mind," he beamed in response. "Back home we used to order pizza all the time."

 

Bill chuckled and snapped his fingers again, a box of pizza appearing his hands. He opened it to make sure it wasn't a time vortex. It was just a pizza. Good. 

 

The boy took a slice once it was offered and bit into the steaming piece, smiling. "Mmm . . ." he commented, licking the string of cheese from his lips. It tasted special. "What kind is this?"

 

He shrugged. "Magic pizza?" The demon didn't know or care. Food was food. He ate a couple of slices and picked up a cup of red time punch from the table that looked more like blood than juice.

 

Pine Tree blinked. And swallowed. "Can I drink that stuff?"

 

"Sure!" Bill handed him the cup with a grin. "Trust me. Just punch."

 

The twelve year-old lifted an eyebrow but didn't say anything, tilting the cup to his lips and gulping down about a sixth of it. The mixture of fruit juices was something he couldn't quite put a name to. At least, he  _ thought _ it was fruit juice. His mouth, a quirky smile, was stained a slight shade of red when he pulled the cup away. "Interesting mix."

 

Bill shrugged, holding back the urge to kiss Pine Tree and taste the punch still fresh on his lips. He wanted to. But he decided he would like to kiss him much more if it was blood instead. That sounded better. His cheeks heated up slightly. This human form was too much, yet he still didn't switch back to his normal one.

 

Pine Tree smiled and continued to eat, eyes bright and content. The sounds of boisterous demons filled the space where only music would have been, and the boy turned curious eyes to the games they were playing. The feminine one with pink flames dancing over her seemed to have gotten creative with Spin-the-Bottle. A couple others were mirthfully milling about.

 

The brunet took another long drink of time punch. It wasn't half bad.

 

Bill ate another slice of the pizza, wanting to make good use of it. Plus, he was hungry. "Having fun, Pine Tree?" the king asked, looking over at his little lover. That crown was the cherry on top of his perfect prince  He reached out to touch it, lightly tapping the shiny gold surface. "It fits you nicely."

 

The brunet accidentally bit down on his bottom lip at the unexpected compliment, sending a spark of pain past his fluster, now-empty hand moving to his face. His teeth had drawn blood, a pinprick of scarlet that welled up from the new wound. Pine Tree was blushing furiously, tongue wanting to jab at it but plenty afraid and embarrassed to.  _ Y-yeah. Thanks . . .  _ Another bought of indulgent shivers erupted from his core, ignorant of everything else besides the gorgeous young man in front of him. His grip on the cup tightened, sure that his blood was slowly starting to dribble.

 

Smirking smugly to himself, Bill noticed the drop of blood, its red color standing out against the boy’s soft pink lips. His heightened demon senses picked up the enticing scent of the sweet, yet metallic, liquid. He had literally just imagined tasting Pine Tree's blood not more than a few minutes ago! And here was his opportunity, laid out before him by destiny. "Hey, Pine Tree," he started, leaning closer. "You have something right . . ." — Bill ghosted his lips over Dipper's — "here." His voice was just a breath when he closed the gap, kissing the tween. When he tasted what he desired, it was perfect.  It was the way he always imagined Pine Tree's blood to taste: sweeter than a normal human’s. Probably because he was  _ his _ human. Or maybe the weirdness magic altered his blood. 

 

Pine Tree was shocked at first, the action unexpected, but his entire body screamed to return the affection. And also for air, though his lungs weren't important. Tilting his head upwards to catch the demon's mouth again before he pulled away, the boy kissed the older male with all his passion and longing. It was an inexperienced movement but came so naturally that he could not hold himself back as he pressed himself into Bill's warm and supportive chest, forgetting the sounds around him, forgetting the cup in his hand, forgetting that he needed to breathe, replacing it all with Bill. He moaned, the sensation so very unmatched as he tried to deepen the kiss, unable to believe — to  _ comprehend _ — that he ever underrated kissing and romance and how  _ amazing  _ it really was. He was on fire, burning from the inside out. And he  _ loved  _ it. Every millisecond of it.

 

Bill did not want to stop. In fact, every fiber of his being demanded not to stop, to keep going. And so he did. Weirdmageddon was  _ his _ victory and he could do whatever he pleased. His hands found their anchor on Pine Tree's small waist, pulling the boy closer so they could kiss better. The blood that rushed through his veins was on fire, burning with their passion. Something else, he truly understood why humans enjoyed it so much. Kissing his love was basically a drug. The best kind. Bill slowly withdrew himself, only allowing enough space for breathing, before softly attacking the boy's lips once more.

Pine Tree couldn't get enough. He was immersed in Bill, heart thundering as he reveled in the violent show of love. The gentle, yet eager hands on his sides held a contrast that sent heated shivers down his spine. When their mouths actually did pull away, the brunet was flushed and panting, feeling so wonderfully vulnerable in the blond's grip. His own arm had snuck around the apocalypse king in an intense hug, the other still somehow holding the cup of time punch. And again, there was a lingering feeling of pure adoration that brightened his entire world. The tween didn't step back. "B-bill . . . You're so perfect . . ."

 

Bill couldn't help the blush that formed on his cheeks. "Thanks, Pine Tree." He chuckled softly, glancing over at the other demons. They all seemed to be preoccupied in the game. The demon looked at his Pine Tree again, giving a smile. Their kiss was amazing. He was going to have to do that any chance he could get over the course of Weirdmageddon.

 

The boy nuzzled the lower part of Bill's neck, trying to satisfy his attraction for a last moment before allowing them some space. He was still catching his breath and blushing when he drank the rest of the juice, noticing that a drop or two had fallen to the floor earlier. Honestly, he was just glad that there wasn't a mess, though he had a vague sense that Bill wouldn't have minded if there had been. He set the empty cup on the table.

 

The blond reached for Pine Tree’s hand and pulled him towards the rest of the guests. "Let's play the game with the demons! Maybe they can get used to you." He took Pine Tree up to the circle, the others immediately moving aside for them.

 

"Hi," Pine Tree smiled at the strange group, sitting next to some guy who looked like a blue rhombus. For a second, he forgot that he was supposed to be above them and all of their imposing figures. That  _ was _ how being the prince worked, right? He let that train of thought slide past, instead focusing on the game itself.  _ What  _ are _ we playing? _

 

The blue rhombus, who was named Kryptos, shot a weird look at Pine Tree, saying nothing. He knew Bill was the one in charge here. 

 

The fiery pink demon, Pryonica, gave the stone human a spin as everyone chanted, "Spin the Person! Spin the Person!" The head landed, pointing at a strangely shaped demon. Pyronica bent over, gobbling the monster down without regret. She belched, covering her mouth in questionable modesty.

 

_ Our version of spin the bottle, _ Bill informed.  _ But, no worries, they won't eat you. If it lands on you, they can . . . _ He paused for a minute, unsure.  _ Um . . . they can splash you with punch! _

 

_ I'm having second thoughts about this . . . _ Pine Tree confessed, making a face when the "bottle" was passed to the next monster. Creature. Demon. He couldn't quite understand where the fun element came in. Maybe the torment element, though. Definitely the torment element. Managing not to get eaten or splashed on, the stone human was pushed to the twelve year-old. The brunet cringed. He thought he recognized it.  _ Is this . . . fake? _ He wasn't sure why he was asking.

 

Bill didn't answer his thoughts, keeping quiet and watching the boy. "Just spin it." Bill grinned. No way was he letting any of the demons even touch his Pine Tree so this is where the cheating came in.

 

Reluctantly, the boy did as he was told, spinning the resembling object. It didn't go far, slowing before it even made it halfway around. That also probably had to do with the fact that it was actual size. As a matter of fact,  _ all _ of the stone humans were actual size, especially the ones going into Bill's throne.

 

Disappointed, Bill shook his head. He knew Pine Tree could be weak, but really? The demon slipped a hand behind his back, twirling his finger so the stone figure would follow it. At least cheating was allowed as far as he was concerned. The spinner landed on the king, more or less on purpose, and he pretended to be both shocked and happy.

 

Pine Tree sat back a bit, an awkward grin on his face.  _ So . . . I have to . . . splash you with time punch? Is that how this works? _ He was pretty sure that he wasn't going to eat Bill.

 

Bill laughed.  _ No, if it’s with me, you can go classic. You can kiss me now.  _ His golden eye twinkled with a hint of mischief and he made silly puckered lip faces at him.

 

Well, he wasn't going to be the one to complain. Laughing himself, Pine Tree leaned over and gave the blond a chaste smooch, smiling the whole way. His insides were tickled by an amused adoration. "Your turn, cutie," he said while another fit of laughter threatened to return. It took everything to stifle it.

 

Bill attained the stone human, giving it a huge spin. To anyone else, it would appear like he had no influence on the probability at all. When it began to slow, it nearly stopped on the demon next to Pine Tree, but he simply couldn't have that. His finger twitched behind his back, barely moving it enough to land on his desired target. "Yay!" Bill gave a happy smile.

 

_ Some luck. _ Their prince smirked, eyes scanning over the other demons' expressions in curiosity before fixing on Bill. He was full of anticipation this time.

 

Bill leaned in and just softly pecked his lips, purposefully teasing him. He giggled at this and pulled away from Pine Tree. There would always be the next turn to kiss more later.

 

The brunet smiled softly anyway, enjoying the tease. Light kisses from the dream demon were surprisingly rewarding. But . . . he did want more.

 

Chuckling softly, Bill passed it on to the next demon in the circle.

 

Pryonica was now next to Bill. Her expression looked curious about why Bill had cheated twice to get what he wanted, but she never spoke a word. All the demons knew better than to question their king.

 

Soon enough, it was Pine Tree's turn again. The boy didn't hesitate this time, giving the spin his all, heart pounding with cheer despite that another few demons got devoured and disgustingly spat up again moments later, often sporting slow-healing deformities.  _ That explains why Bill wasn't worried that his minions would be gone so soon, _ Pine Tree had noted before. The stone human twirled around three whole times.

 

Bill grinned, his fingers working the magic to make it stop on him. "Wow, what luck." He smirked at him. "Another kiss, my prince?"

 

It became pretty obvious what was happening, but Pine Tree didn't care. "Absolutely," he smiled back, offering a more full kiss that time, hand grasping for Bill's.

 

The blond held his hand, kissing back softly. He enjoyed the sparks of romance and love. A small fire in his skin burned from Pine Tree's touch. It was a weird but awesome sensation. The other demons around them made small grunts of unhappiness, most of them annoyed or confused at their master. Bill had to pull back and glare at them, each one shrinking under his stare. The king turned back to his prince. "Hey! Want to have a tour of the Fearamid?" he asked, a little impulsively.

 

_ Right now? _ He blinked, reminded of the guests. It wasn't like they were going to  _ miss _ them. And . . . he was slightly irritated that the demons weren't very approving of the royal make-out sessions. They'd both earned them. They deserved respect. The younger male nodded, already removing himself from the game. "Yeah, let's do that."

 

"Great!" Bill stood up and grabbed Pine Tree's hand. "Let's go. There are a few other rooms other than this one. And some creepy hallways." The apocalypse king grinned and led him to the throne room’s main passageway.

 

Pine Tree didn't look back. The chatter and howling laughter echoed off the dark brick walls. He leaned his head against Bill as they walked, sighing comfortably. Something prodded Dipper's consciousness, but it was a distant thing. Unimportant.

 

Bill took him up a long, spiraling staircase. The cracks in the bricks glowed in different shades of red, orange and yellow as they made it higher. He stopped at a door with a large golden triangle engraved into it. "Welcome to the masters sweet." Grinning, he opened the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference to Bill orders Pizza!! XD. I hope you enjoyed! More fluff on the way!


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF! And dances! Have fun my readers and don't forget to comment (I love reading them with a smile on my face!) 
> 
> PS. You guys are amazing!

 

The master's suite was stylish and classy. Directly across from them was a fireplace lit with cerulean fire. A picture hung above the mantle, showing the real Bill wearing a crown and standing next to a blue Pine Tree, like the one Dipper drew. To one side of the room, there was an elegant, nice-sized bed and a small bedside table. The walls were decorated with patterns that glowed a soft, golden color.

 

He wasn't sure why he was so surprised. But the Fearamid was surprisingly luxurious and strange on even levels and the mix took Pine Tree's breath away. For once in his life, there was actually time to fully appreciate the decor.  _ I'm going to . . . live here? _ He almost didn't want to touch anything. If Mabel had been there, he would have demanded her not to.

 

Bill beamed as he watched, amused at Pine Tree's reaction to the room. "This is where you and I will be staying. I don't really need sleep anymore, but I know you do, so I figured when night falls you could rest here and I'd might join you." The demon stepped further into the room, pointing to the picture. "And I shared the glory with you!"

 

Pine Tree was blushing hard, pure exuberance flowing through his veins by the touching display. It was perfect.  _ Bill _ was perfect. "Wow . . . W-wow," he choked, overly happy. He pulled the blond into a loving embrace, glad, once more, that they were together. He never wanted to leave Bill's side. Never.

 

The king returned it, a hand fondly reaching up to play with the boy's hair. His brown locks were soft between his gentle fingers. "You're welcome, Pine Tree. Weirdmageddon is wonderful, isn’t it?"

 

Pine Tree smiled up at him, his own crown tipping with the endearing action. "I . . . yeah. Yeah, it is."

 

Bill happily placed a small kiss on the boy’s birthmark then walked out the door to show his prince a few other parts of the Fearamid.

 

He was never disappointed, enjoying the stroll with his lover. The rainbow-ish colors between the bricks in the main hall cast a soft light on the passageways, slowly swirling around like a lava lamp, its own kind of magic. The brunet's hand squeezed Bill's fondly after they walked for a bit. His voice was low, curious, perhaps a bit wanting when he said, "I've been meaning to ask you something, Bill . . ."

 

"Yes?" The dream demon lifted his eyebrows, his curiosity peaked. His golden eye searched for a certain door at the same time. He was excited. The next room would make his Pine Tree adore him even more. But finding the right one was a bit tricky in the maze of a pyramid he had created.

 

"Why didn't you tell me what Weirdmageddon would be like?" he brought up gingerly, pressing a bit closer to Bill as he eyed the hallway.

 

Bill stopped them front of the door he was looking for and turned to face Pine Tree. His voice was casual, not at all stressed. "Mostly . . . I was afraid of how you would react. After all, Ford . . . well, he didn't like the idea of Weirdmageddon. I figured maybe you wouldn't either." Bill's hand reached for the doorknob, pausing for a minute to think things through.

 

"You know you can tell me anything," he said after a few seconds. There was a time where he would have undeniably opposed the apocalypse, a time where he believed the world was beautiful and innocent and everyone deserved to be saved from evil. That felt long ago, before Bill showed him love, before Gravity Falls revealed its secrets. Despite the past, he loved Bill and he knew that he wanted the best for at least him. And that was enough. A desire that Dipper might think was selfish but still drove Pine Tree along this path.

 

Bill opened the door, giving a nice smile. "Welcome to the repository of my knowledge! Everything I know about the universe is in here." He grinned, showing off an impressive library with lots of books and very comfortable looking chairs and couches. 

 

Dropping the previous subject, the boy slapped an excited hand over his mouth. He wanted to  _ squeal _ . But he didn't. Barely.  _ Oh my — this is — ah! Woah! So  _ many _ — _ He joyfully ran into the room, scanning every shelf. "You know so  _ much _ . I-I . . . Is that an encyclopedia on all conspiracies ever created?" He snatched the huge book off its perch, flipping through it. His grin was huge and amused. "Does a throne count as a chair? Or a sofa? Or a bench?"

 

Bill laughed as he watched him. How cute it was for Pine Tree to go so crazy over books! Watching him get as excited as a kid on Christmas was very entertaining. The demon’s cane appeared so he could lean on it. "Happy Birthday!" Bill grinned. "Or early birthday. One week from today if I'm right." He strided over to one of the book shelves. "Hey, guess what I found?" Bill pulled a book off that was labeled:  _ 1,000 Latin Spells _ . "Some of the spells I taught you are in this book."

 

" _ Billll _ ! This is so  _ awesooommmeee _ !" he beamed, putting the encyclopedia back to join the blond's side, taking in the new book with awe. "If you have a collection like this then I won't ever need the Journals again!"

"Yeah. I told you I knew more than Ford,” Bill replied, nodding.

 

The boy reached over to look in the book the dream demon held, smile growing with every spell. There was so much to learn. So many opportunities. And all thanks to Bill. He glanced at him. "I heard you say something about our next phase. What  _ are _ we going to be doing?"

 

Bill averted his gaze for a moment, biting his lip. When he decided to speak, he didn't say much. "The next phase is to spread Weirdmageddon global."

 

_ Global _ . The word rang out like a warning. He understood why Bill was hesitant on telling him things.  _ This rule reaching my parents, the country, the rest of Earth . . .  _ Pine Tree took in a breath. Was it really that bad? It seemed like . . . it was worth it. Maybe. For Bill, at least.  _ And he shouldn't have to do it alone.  _ If anything, the tween needed to support him. Especially if there was some sort of ultimate reason for the destruction. Pine Tree was there to entertain him. There had to be something else. His hand rested on the male's arm, an encouraging weight. "If we are able to bring Weirdmageddon to the world, what are we gaining? Why do you need this to happen?"

 

He found interest in the floor. "Well . . . with Weirdmageddon there will be no more rules! A party forever." Bill grinned at him. "I'll be powerful forever!"

 

A vague emotion flashed in Dipper's eyes before getting quickly smothered. Pine Tree pressed his lips together. "That sounds  _ great _ and all, but . . . don't you think . . ." he trailed away, fingers tightening as he returned the smile. There had to be a little more to the situation. He just couldn't quite place it, though. "It's just . . . you already have so much. What more do you want?"

 

Bill shrugged. "The world has been my original goal this whole time." The demon gave a smile. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to reveal to Pine Tree. Bill was worried that his prince would leave him.

 

Feeling a hint of sadness in his chest, probably influenced by their connection, the brunet stood taller and kissed the lower part of Bill's face, near his chin. It was all he could reach without the blond bending over. "Could you —  _ Would _ you tell me what made you realize that that was what you wanted?" His gut twisted with mixed emotion, mostly love encompassing it.

 

Bill's cheeks heated up. "Wanted to take over? It's been my goal and prophecy for billions of years, I guess," he answered truthfully. He sat down on one of the couches, pulling Pine Tree onto his lap, facing him. "Any other questions?"

 

The book he had been holding rested beside them. Pine Tree's gaze fixated on Bill, his legs parted on either side of the sitting figure. The twelve year-old felt some of the unease start to ebb away. "What about before? What was your past like?" his voice sported only curiosity at this point and he was turning pink from their causal closeness.

 

"Let's just say that my past wasn't so glorious. Flat world, flat dreams and flat minds." Bill shook his head. "And the laws were terrible. Since I had three sides, I was treated the worst." The demon paused for a moment, memories flashing by. "So I liberated my dimension. Long story short, I've been hopping dimensions for the past few centuries, looking for the answer to my calling, so that I might save this world. I never thought I'd find somewhere worthy enough to be my new home.” Bill smiled and leaned closer to his ear, whispering. "But I was wrong. I found a home with you.” 

  
  


The heat from Bill's breath sent shivers down Pine Tree's spine, every sense of his on high alert. The boy's entire body tingled and the thought of making out again crossed his mind. He licked his own smiling lips, trying to think past the desire. All of his thoughts seemed to be out of his grasp. All except . . .

 

Pine Tree wrapped his arms around Bill's shoulders, warmth at his core as he ignited a kiss. It was a strong one, an accepting one.  _ He _ wanted nothing more than Bill. Even if that meant being his prince forever.

 

The apocalypse king blushed, kissing him back. His hands moved to hold onto Pine Tree's sides as his eye closed. The demon's chest burned with love. Bill's prince would stay with him and it made him happier than anything.

 

Pine Tree moved closer, mouth parting open the slightest crack, his own eyes shut to focus on the feeling. It was such a hot and moist kiss, beautiful sensations making him want to curl up in Bill's lap and simply lay there, enjoying him. He pressed flush against the demon instead, unable to pull away. He would probably never pull away. A moan escaped him when he thought his tongue brushed Bill's smooth skin. But it was so slight, an accident. His heartbeat was wild and thundered in his ears.  _ I love you. _

 

Bill enjoyed himself in the moment, cheeks flushed red, sweating a bit from all the heat. It didn't help that he had decided to wear his heavy fancy attire. He held his Pine Tree close, kissing him with happiness.  _ Mmm . . . I love you too. _ He thought back dazedly, a bit caught up in the sensations letting a quiet moan slip past his lips.

 

The tween couldn't help but sound his pleasure, one ringing hum of captivation. His hug became softer, kiss turning gentle. His passion simmered inside him. Eventually, they pulled away for breath. Pine Tree had turned rosy, expression stricken with adoration.

 

Bill smiled sweetly and lightly poked Pine Tree's pink cheek. "Adorable." His hand went up to ruffle the boy’s brown hair again, revealing the Big Dipper on his forehead. Bill traced a finger on it softly. "Marked by the heavens, eh?"

 

Slight embarrassment poked at him from the back of his mind. But the cherishing words stopped his protests in their tracks. "I . . . I used to get teased for having it," he said, the blond's touch like fire, a magnet drawing him closer. "Only my family called it special . . . but I never really believed them until now." Early in his life, when he'd lay out with his mom in their lawn in Piedmont, she would tell him about the stars, the constellations and endless stretch of space. Back then, he was fascinated, yearning to learn more, to explore beyond the world, to find out everything the universe had to offer. He hadn't even grasped the concepts of his own planet back then. It was a dream. A glorious dream, broken by the introduction to the real world, starting with the bullies at school. And, even keeping his interest in intellectual seeking, he had hidden his true self from almost everyone. But coming to Gravity Falls changed that for him. And he wasn't going back.

 

The demon acknowledged him, aware of his past. He had been watching Pine Tree long before he came to Gravity Falls. Bill knew well what Dipper's past was like. "It's special, alright. I've never seen anything like it." He continued to trace the birthmark with his finger.

 

Pine Tree arched into Bill's touch, resting his face into his palm instead. He felt so good. "Are we . . . going to look around anymore?"

 

Bill chuckled lightly. "This pyramid is made up of mostly twisted hallways, the throne room and some extra spaces. Not too much to see. I can always add a room or two if you do want more." Smiling, his fingers were still able to play with a few strands of the tween’s hair.

 

"I think I'd get lost already," he admitted with a laugh, grinning as he moved his head away from the blond’s hand, looking him in the eye. "But please, do show me where the bathroom is." It was probably unlikely that Bill would have a restroom in his original plans — and a floating pyramid in the sky probably had terrible plumbing — but being a human for the time that he did had had to have highlighted the importance of that particular room.

 

"Oh! Shoot. That's what I was forgetting." Bill laughed and shook his head. "It's alright, though! Anything is possible with magic." The king snapped, a golden glow appearing around his fingers. There was a small rumble in the Fearamid and then it was over. "There you go. It should be connected to the bedroom I had set up for us."

 

"Wow. That's it, then?" he smiled, something coming to mind. "Does this place have a top?"

 

Cheerfully, Bill nodded. "The top has my piano and another painting of me, plus a couch made out of skin!" The demon laughed, rising off the couch and scooping up Pine Tree in one smooth motion. "I'll take you there now, if you want."

 

"Man, Bill, you don't have to  _ carry _ me!" he whined, loosening his arms that had instantly wrapped around the blond's neck.

 

"But I  _ want _ to," Bill whined back, not letting go of him as he made his way to the stairs.

 

The brunet huffed, struggling a bit before allowing Bill to do his thing, unable to get out of his grip. He had to admit, though, behind the loss of independence, it was sort of nice to be held like that. He relaxed, looking over Bill's shoulder. "So we're going to . . . a penthouse?"

 

"If you want to call it that, sure! It's the tip of the pyramid." Bill giggled softly and held him close. After he got up the stairs and opened a door to the highest room, he placed Pine Tree down on the rug next to the piano. Flashing a lopsided grin, he sat down and started to play.

 

The melody sounded flawless, keys and notes ringing out into the air with practiced skill. Pine Tree didn't speak a word, listening intently. Bill's tune was unfamiliar but beautiful, appreciation in its finest. He wouldn't have thought that he could play with such talent.

 

Bill played a song he knew well, getting a bit lost in his fingers and the notes. When the song was over, he looked over at Pine Tree, smiling widely.

 

"Y-you're really good at that . . ." he said, awestruck. "Way better than me."

 

Bill chuckled and stood from the bench. "Practice makes perfect. I've had a lot of time in the universe to spend."

 

The boy still seemed impressed. "You think you could show me how to play sometime later?" he smiled, part of him wondering just how old Bill actually was. But he supposed the answer didn't matter all that much.

 

"If you want, sure." Bill accepted, sitting down on the couch that was made of skin. "Time can be bent to my will, so we have all the time in the universe to do what we want!" The demon smirked, excited.

 

“It can?" he echoed, blinking as he padded forward, nearing the supposingly leather couch. "I thought . . . I thought you said that I would need the enchanted water to live longer. Do I not need that anymore?"

 

"You should still age, I believe." Bill thoughtfully tapped his chin. "It’s harder to morph time right now, but Time Baby's rein of control in this universe is nearly over. Once I destroy him, I'll have complete rule over that area." His gaze settled on Pine Tree. "The water has healing properties, too. It was a just-in-case or for-emergencies type of thing."

"Oh, but, how would that work? What does that mean anyway if I can still age? And Time Bab—" he cut off, reeling backwards when he saw the couch Bill was lounging on open its  _ eyes _ . And mouth. It made a noise. Pine Tree lunged away a step, pointing at it. " _ FREAKING WHAT THE FREAKISH HECK IS THAT _ ?"

 

Bill started laughing, harder than he had in a long time. Not an evil laugh, but amused instead. "Pine Tree! I thought I told you . . ." he snorted and kept laughing, "that the couch is made . . .  from living human s-skin!" Bill said breathlessly, trying to control his fit of laughter.

 

The demon's prince dragged an exasperated hand down his face, hissing through his teeth as his body attempted to recover from the horrific shock. Bill's laughter was entrancing, though. The couch stared at him with large orbs and the tween fought to advert his gaze. He adjusted his crown, trying to calm down. "You failed to mention that part," he said once Bill quieted a bit. "Now . . .  _ why _ do you  _ have _ that thing?" Pine Tree froze, waving his hands. "Know what? I can live without knowing the answer. You're probably going to scar me with it. We should probably just go . . . that way . . ." He inched towards the exit.

 

Bill slowed his laughing down to a light giggle, standing up quickly and tugging Pine Tree towards the couch. "It's not going to hurt you, silly!" The demon grinned like a maniac. 

 

"Oh no- _ no _ - _ no _ - _ no _ - _ no _ !" he wailed, frantically grasping for his footing to pull out of Bill's hold. He flailed, trying to think up a last resort with magic, but not working well under the panic. Too late. The brunet immediately burst into gooseflesh, the back of his hand touching unfamiliar skin. He thought he felt a pulse under him. Pine Tree blanched, again trying to yank away and failing. Bill truly was the most evil being in the universe. " _ Ah _ ! Eww!  _ Gross _ ! Bill! Let me go!"

 

Bill really just wanted to laugh, but he held the urge at bay. He let go of Pine Tree as he realized the prince wasn't happy. "Right . . . I forgot humans get creeped out by these kinds of things." The demon looked at the boy, who had fallen back on the carpet. "Let's leave now." With a snap of his fingers, they were both teleported to the master bedroom.

 

"That was  _ too _ intentional," Pine Tree said after he collected himself, an unexpected grin crossing his features as he punched Bill's shoulder lightly. He was happy that he  _ did _ let go of him, at least. Very happy. "Do we need to drop by and check on our subjects soon?"

 

"If you want. I guess you should probably check on your family. And anyone who was let in the Shack should be safe." Bill returned the smile, taking a seat on their perfectly normal bed.

 

Perfectly normal and  _ lavish _ . Exquisitely lavish. Pine Tree didn't want to mess it up by sitting on it the wrong way, so he stood, regardless of the fact that he'd be sleeping on the bed later that night. "Why don't we check on them after the party's wrapped up, then? I don't think we want those . . . uh . . ." he fought for a proper title, and not finding one, continued with, "anyway, we still haven't used the firecrackers and I don't think they know all the flammability hazards."

 

Bill’s grin grew at the mention. "Fireworks it is!" The blond laid back on the bed, arms crossed behind his head. "You know you can sit on this if you want."

 

"Ehh . . . It's okay," he smiled, stepping a bit closer, admiring the dream demon. "We should go into the throne room, I think. Don't want to miss the celebration, would you?"

 

"Yeah," Bill simply agreed as he sat up. "Would you prefer to walk or teleport?" he asked kindly.

Pine Tree almost told him to walk, but didn't, smirking. "Teleport. Let's give them a surprise."

 

Bill stood from the bed, grabbing Dipper's hand and teleporting them directly in the center of the throne room in a flash of blue. Every demon’s eye — or eyes — snapped over to look at them. Eight-ball, Teeth and Keyhole seemed to be already standing at attention, waiting for Bill's orders. "Hey guys! The prince wants all of us to have fun with the firecrackers he made."

 

"Thought that might be more to your tastes," Pine Tree offered, beaming when some of the demons perked up. "Set something on fire! Well, something that's not already on fire." It was pretty fiery outside.

 

Pryonica cheered, whooping loudly. Fire was apparently her thing, the pink flames around her body flaring up. "Let's play with  _ fire _ !" She smiled toothily and snatched the first firecracker off the table.

 

The two royals watched as the other demons cheered with her and grabbed their own firecrackers. It wasn’t long before the room was a cacophony of wild rejoicing. The fire show was bigger than normal, too. The king turned back to Pine Tree, smiling.

 

_ Of course, they can't take it out of here, _ the boy automatically retorted, a laugh slapping it away. They were demons. He shouldn't have thought better. Holding out his hand, the brunet summoned another two crackers, one larger than the other, both decorated in special patterns, and gave the former to Bill. "I suppose flaming castles don't bother you?"

 

Bill shook his head, grinning. "Flaming castles and pyramids are the best!" The demon happily looked at the design. He wanted to know what Pine Tree had created before destroying it. Patterns of trees and triangles all over. With a few hearts in between. It was cute. "On three? We can set ours off at the same time."

 

The boy's element of destruction was already poised for liftoff. "One . . ." he started happily, preparing his other hand, the ghost of a spell prodding his mind in anticipation. "T—"

 

The far wall exploded suddenly, bricks cracking and flying away under an impossible pressure. Pine Tree's eyes widened as a high-tech battalion revealed itself, soldiers standing in perfect formation, stoic gazes unfazed by the demonic gathering. An enormous shadow floated behind them, far enough to be safe from any attacks but close enough to impose. Blendin Blandin was at the frontline, looking outraged. Pine Tree braced his free hand against the firecracker, doom and tension settling into the air. Even their monstrous companions seemed to fear them. He dared sneak a glance at Bill.

 

Bill was shocked. Well, sorta. He expected Time Baby's appearance but this soon? And it was rude. He was about to have fun with his prince and Time Baby just had to ruin it all! Bill's face turned from one of shock to one of anger in seconds. " _ Time Baby _ ," he sneered out.

 

"BILL CIPHER, YOU ARE IN VIOLATION OF THE RULES OF SPACE-TIME AND ARE GUILTY FOR CAUSING MY TANTRUM," Time Baby's voice echoed from behind the protection of the time police, unearthly deep. "NOT ONLY THAT; YOU ARE DESTROYING THE FABRIC OF EXISTENCE IN MULTIPLE TIMELINES, HAVE DRAINED MY TIME POWERS AND ARE NOW MANIPULATING THE PAST, CAUSING DRASTIC CHANGES TO THE FUTURE. THIS IS PUNISHABLE BY ETERNAL CONFINEMENT IN THE PITS OF DEGRADATION IF YOU DO NOT STAND DOWN. LAST CHANCE, CIPHER. I'D ADVISE YOU SURRENDER."

 

Pine Tree growled quietly and took a step back, his finger brushing the back of the firecracker in suggestion of lighting it, perhaps as a defence. A feeble one, at that.

 

Bill rolled his eye. "Surrender?  _ Me _ ?" He cracked up laughing in the most mocking way possible. "Not even in your dreams, Baby." The demon wasn't even scared. He held more power over Time Baby at the moment. Way more power. Two  _ timelines _ ’ worth of power. The king winked at his prince and held his hand out, fingers shaped like a gun. Bill willed his stored magical energy up, feeling it tingle through his body before letting it all out in a giant laser. The blast did its job; Time Baby and the rest of the Time Police vaporized effortlessly.

 

From behind Bill, Keyhole stared at them, stunned. "Aw, snap! He just killed Time Baby!"

 

The other demons broke into an ecstatic craze at that, shouting praise and exclaiming, pumping limbs into the air, setting everything extra on fire and chucking stray bits of rubble out at the sky in a final show of superiority.

 

Bill smirked and pretended to blow the smoke off his "gun”.

 

Peaking, the rally melted back into the previous events, though with increased ardor.

 

A shower of sparkles and light burst away from the scene, drawing the boy's attention back outside. But there wasn't anyone there, not even the shadowy figure of the Time Baby that had hidden in the dying light of the day. No wonder — he was gone now. Though something told him otherwise. He let his gaze fall, relaxing to the best of his ability. Why ruin the party? "Two . . ." Pine Tree continued like nothing had happened, looking at the former triangle expectantly.

 

"Three!" Bill finished for him, lighting the firecracker to start the fun. It seemed his prince wasn't that phased by the Time Baby thing, which was good.

 

Pine Tree flicked his finger against the fuse, scorching it with a spark of magical orange flame. It ignited, and he released it, the pyrotechnic shooting up along with Bill's. They erupted in a brilliant flash of yellow and blue beams and stars, the booming sound echoing off the crumbled Fearamid walls. The boy hurrahed, flinching away from a burning streamer as it shot towards him. With all the exciting chaos, demons celebrating around him and the most incredible being on the face of the planet beaming with fun, the tween couldn't hold in a laugh, boisterous and carefree. The lightshow was still dancing a jagged, crazed freeform above the two when Pine Tree grabbed Bill's wrists to pull him into their own dance.

 

Bill smiled brightly, his golden eye glowing in happiness. He started dancing, keeping a grip on Pine Tree's hand while one arm wrapped around the kid’s waist, pulling him close. They danced around the floor, the demons watching them carefully. The king knew his cheeks were tinted pink. It was so much fun! Adrenaline filled his veins and he giggled softly, letting himself get whisked away in their dance.

 

It wasn't quite the swing they practiced earlier, but the brunet didn't mind, their pressing bodies and twirling figures plenty enjoyable. He would have thought Bill and his special amalgamation of a dance should have been an uncertain effort, one embarrassing in front of a crowd. A howl of exhilaration coupled with his rosy cheeks when he was dipped down, grin impossibly wide.

 

Bill leaned down to press his lips against Pine Tree’s, not even caring that he was already out of breath from dancing. It was the perfect climax to the dance, sending electricity throughout his body as they kissed.

 

Pine Tree savored the affectionate passion flowing between them, unable to get used to the sensation even after all of their kisses. He hungrily returned the short endearment, head turning away for a breath of celebratory smoke-tinted air. His smile still didn't leave, caught in the blond's supportive embrace. "You . . . really are an exceptional kisser."

 

The demon cracked a smile, laughing quietly. "Of course I am! I picked up a thing or two from watching humans." Bill decided to pick him up, carrying Pine Tree bridal style. “Shall we dance in midair like graceful swans, my prince?” With his knees bent slightly, he jumped and took to the air, floating up in spirals and holding his prince.

 

“I almost want to deny that, you wonderful weirdo,” he chuckled. The boy felt a newfound energy flowing through him as he willed his magic to comply with their games. Pine Tree felt so lightweight and free, enjoying the warm gusts of air rushing past them, bangs softly blowing aside. Anticipation made him giddy. He was having so much fun.

 

Bill looked at his prince, allowing the boy to take a more independent position, smile growing as he spun him around a few times. He felt as light as the air around them. Nothing could hold him down, for he was the almighty king, powerful enough to strike down anyone who tried to change that.

 

Pine Tree, now in a proper dancing position, his feet floating on their own, attempted to perform some sort of maneuver, fingers laced with Bill's. Without the ground under his shoes, he felt connected to the dream demon on a whole new level, relishing in the sweet thrill, music and voices and fire and everything else drowning him in the moment. It was a dance that was burned into his memory, allowing him never to forget the time they spent together.


	33. Chapter 33

Bill floated them gently down to the ground, black dress shoes feeling the familiar pressure of the solid brick floor. "That was fun!" A giddy giggle escaped his lips as he held his prince. "What next?"

 

"An-anything you want, Bill . . ." Pine Tree sighed, resting his head dreamily upon the blond's chest, arms wrapping him in a hug. "I'll . . . do whatever you want. I love you and everything and . . . it's great." He felt his eyelids droop, smile growing as he pressed his cheek warmly against Bill.

 

"Let's get you to bed, Pine Tree." Bill picked him up, teleporting to the master bedroom. The demon gently set the boy down on the mattress, resting his head on the pillows, putting the crown on the bedside table. Not long after, Bill's shoes and coat disappeared and he laid next to Pine Tree.

 

The other demons must have quieted or left, the music that had pounded the walls falling silent. Pine Tree immediately sunk into the comfortable bed, the thought of cleaning up briefly crossing his mind. He summoned his backpack that had been in the throne room, letting it appear and lean against the wall. But Bill . . . he loved Bill. A shower of emotion passed through him and the tween rolled onto his side, curling closer to the beautiful male. "You're a good dancer, too," he whispered, the darkening colored light from the windows filtering over the golden sheets. They were really nice. And so was Bill. "Thank you for teaching me. We really showed them . . . you're so amazing."

 

The smile never left Bill's face. He wasn't tired yet; the endless supply of energy that Weirdmageddon brought to him was to thank for that. "Pine Tree, do you want me to meet you in your dreams?" he asked softly. If need be, he could leave his body in reality and return to the mindscape. It wouldn't be hard at all. Bill's hand slowly moved toward Dipper's hair, brushing it out of the way of his eyes.

 

" _ Yes _ ," he responded immediately, breath catching in his throat, turning into a yawn. "I . . . I mean, if you want to. I know you've probably got . . . loads to . . . to do. You're going to be the king of the universe . . ."

 

Bill chuckled. "Nah. I have servants to do things for me." The demon kissed Pine Tree's forehead. "And I’d rather be with you. Sweet nightmares, my prince."

 

The brunet's eyes fluttered closed, another yawn relaxing him. His smile was sleepy, fulfilling. As long as Bill was with him, he  _ knew _ he wouldn't have any nightmares. Not anymore. Probably never again. He felt his mind drift away.  _ Goodnight, my king. _

 

"Night." Bill watched his lover fall asleep, still playing with his silky brown hair. Why was he still with this kid? Wasn't his use for Pine Tree over? The more he thought about it, he realized that it would never be over, even from a logical, demonic standpoint. He won Weirdmageddon, but if Dipper suddenly disliked Bill and disagreed with what he was doing, the demon would lose. To sustain his apocalyptic goals, he had to keep Pine Tree at his side. 

 

Bill shook his head, not wanting to think about that anymore. He had a dream to visit. The blond left his body curled next to Pine Tree, thankful it didn't turn to stone, and entered the mindscape.  _ It feels good to be back! _

 

Pine Tree was still floating about a string of randomness, the eventful day taking its toll on the boy. Kisses and flying and powers and destruction and explosions and dancing . . . His chest clenched, landing him on the porch of the Mystery Shack, warped in a way to fit the Fearamid. It was his home . . . but it wasn't. Dipper took a step back. Pine Tree took three forward, climbing the steps and pressing a hand against the door. It was textureless. "Bill . . . Are you there?" he called, not too loudly. His heart thumped. Happiness and terror and love and dread . . . "Hello?"

 

"I'm here," the familiar voice answered, behind him instead of the door. "I'm here, Pine Tree. I would never leave you." Bill gave a smile as the twelve year-old turned around, spreading his arms open for a hug.

He ran to the blond without a second thought, burying himself in the embrace until all signs of unease were pushed away. "Thank you for coming," he smiled in return, happy now that Bill was holding him.

 

Bill hummed, enjoying their caressing grasp. "What are we doing tonight? Do you know?"

 

"Honestly, I think I'm still trying to get my head together," he laughed, giving Bill a brief squeeze. "That was such a crazy day. I didn't even think about a dream."

 

Bill laughed at that. "It will only get weirder from here on out! It’s called Weirdmageddon for a reason."

 

The boy shook his head jokingly. "I might not be able to handle the pressure," he said, grinning. Now calmer, Pine Tree stepped around Bill, linking an arm with his. The FearaShack was still in front of them. It looked slightly less menacing. "Shall we?"

 

"If you insist, my prince," Bill said and stepped forward along with him, chivalrously opening the door to the curious mix of both of Pine Tree's homes. He glanced around. "Interesting . . .” 

 

It looked morphed in every way, strange yet known, swirling wooden staircases and golden human couches and walls made of color-changing paper and something like yarn. The fireplace was in the middle of the room, replacing the TV, huge and out of place and illuminating everything in a bright glow. Pine Tree had no idea where the hallways led, even after stepping inside. The floor was . . . soft?  _ What  _ is _ this? _

 

"Probably your subconscious, but it’s changed since the last time I was here." Bill reached a hand out to touch some of the random objects in the room.

 

Dipper shuddered, despite that the space could have been considered cozy. Apart from some of the creepy decor. They were presumably influenced by Bill. Pine Tree steadied his rising nerves and started forward, trying to feel at ease. It sorta worked. But he didn't stray far from the blond. "Is . . . that a good thing?"

  
  


"I'm not sure. My best guess would be that since you fell in love, your subconscious changed. You picked up on my demonic ways," Bill said, ascending one of the staircases.

 

The twelve year-old followed, tracing the railing with his fingertips. It felt like wood, at least. He licked his lips. The theory seemed to be plausible. "I guess . . . but . . ." he hummed, not saying anything in particular. He wasn't sure  _ what _ to say. But Bill sure was attractive. He immediately started blushing, turning his eyes away. He didn't realize that he was staring.

 

Bill chuckled, noticing his stare and the blush, and kept walking, stopping when they reached the top. "Someone's in love,” he teased, grabbing Pine Tree’s shirt and pulling him closer.

 

The boy was the definition of flustered. "B-bill! Come on! Give me a break!" he pouted in protest, insides traitorously flaring with want. Unable to stop himself when they were so close together, Pine Tree indulgently pecked Bill on the mouth, his head quickly turning downward to protect himself from any "unwanted" attention. He then noticed that he was wearing his pine tree hat. He had hardly thought about missing it.

 

Bill laughed a nice, hearty laugh. His eye widened as an idea popped into his mind. "Hey, Pine Tree! Want a piggyback ride?" At least he knew enough from watching humans to know what that was. The older male kneeled in front of the boy so he could climb onto him easier.

 

But he didn't, gaze shooting to the young man. Pine Tree flushed even further. "Wh—No way! Why would I want that? I'm too old for . . . that," he coughed out, alternating his weight between his feet in unrest. It was uncomfortable. And kind of . . .  _ Ehhhhhhh . . .  _ A disturbed part of him probably would enjoy it. Which was disturbing on its own. He felt his cheeks turn red.

 

"Aww, come on," Bill whined and made a cute pouty face at him. "If you don't get on now, I can always levitate you." The demon’s expression turned mischievous, grinning. 

 

"It's  _ my _ dreamscape, Bill!" the boy resisted, the last string of rebelliousness he had. His eyes darted around for a second, taking in . . . a mysterious version of his bedroom. The triangular window was larger, with the brunet's symbol as a design on the inside. Mabel's bed was similar to the one he shared with Bill in the Fearamid. His was the same, though neater. Pine Tree looked at the blond again, his independent will shattering. How could he  _ not _ accept the offer? Approaching him with only a hint of doubt, the tween shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder why I do things for you," he said amusedly as he positioned himself on Bill, centering his weight on his shoulders, hands brushing against the soft skin of his neck. Heat shot through him at the touch, of course, causing Pine Tree to smile.

 

Bill chuckled, slowly standing and finding his balance. His prince was light, so it wasn't a problem at all. He moved his hands to help support Pine Tree, holding onto his legs. "Having fun, kid?" he asked, walking a few steps and taking a good look at the room.

 

"Whatever you say, Bill," came the somewhat cheerful response. He was obviously glad that the "piggyback ride" turned out to just being carried on the dream demon's shoulders. Which was also childish but at least a little dignified. His arm unintentionally retracted when they moved, palm grazing a few strands of blond hair that escaped the hold of Bill's top hat. It sent another bout of shivers through him, along with the heat pooling at his legs where Bill had secured them, though he stayed mostly still. "So . . . um . . . this room."

 

"Your head, Pine Tree. I don't know what this room is supposed to represent. Seems like I made a big impression." The demon studied the room, walking around to inspect various items. Bill smirked. "And you can touch my hair; it's not like I'll be annoyed. Human hair is actually a very interesting thing since it has evolved over the past thousands of years. Just like your brains." Bill laughed lightly, suddenly getting all nerdy about science.

 

Blushing and unable to refuse the offer, the boy ran his fingers through the male's hair, playing with the bangs that fell behind his ear. He loved how they were mentally connected. It also bugged him sometimes. On occasion. "But I thought this was a dream, not my mind," he countered casually, twirling Bill's golden — perfect . . . oh-so perfect — hair around his digit. "I don't see any memories here."

 

"Hmm . . . maybe. Sometimes memories are hidden or obscured, especially if they slip into your . . . consciousness . . ." Bill's cheeks turned pink as Pine Tree played his his hair and a happy purr sounded from his throat, comparable to a kitten’s. He secretly loved the hair playing. It felt good. 

 

The brunet stiffened for a second, lips quirking up into a suspicious smile. "Are you . . . purring?"

 

"Um . . ." There was no use denying it. "Maybe?" The demon's cheeks reddened.

 

_ That is so adorable, _ Pine Tree held in a laugh, remembering getting teased for his sneezes. Payback time. Tipping his body forward so he could see Bill's face, not even concerned about falling, the boy grinned and used both of his hands to play with Bill's hair.

 

Bill, rosy still, bit his lip and purred louder.  _ It's not cute! _ he protested.

 

"Aww, you sound like you're enjoying yourself," he said anyway, blushing himself. His fingers trailed triangles and pine trees down to the dream demon's neck before messing with the ends again. "If I had known demons were really cats on the inside then I would've pet you a  _ long _ time ago." He half-giggled.  _ This is precious. _

 

"I think it's just me. None of the other demons would . . ." Bill grinned, the blush slowly going away as his purrs softened. "I'm special, remember?"

 

He certainly was. Pine Tree found himself sporting a huge smile, taking in Bill's expression with another urge to kiss him. He didn't pull his hands away, though, enjoying his reformed petting and the gift that came with it. He rested his chin on Bill's top hat after a few more seconds, pleased although a little pink. "You've got to be the most adorable demon out there. I love ya'."

 

"Thanks, Pine Tree," he spoke in an increasingly adoring pitch, continuing to purr. Pink still littered his cheeks. "S-so where to next?"

 

"You totally admitted it," he smirked instead of answering, arms lowering to wrap around the former triangle's neck in something between a choke-hold and a hug. He laughed. "You're so  _ cute _ that you forgot to act all tough for me. Where did that scary, dominant ruler of the universe Bill Cipher go?" Pine Tree's voice was laced with amused affection.

 

Bill laughed, his lips curved into a smile. "Well, maybe . . . I don't want to act all scary around you." he said, glancing at Pine Tree the best he could.

 

"Or maybe you're just pulling my leg so you can catch me off-guard," the brunet countered knowingly, catching his brief pause. Excitement tickled his insides, making him feel restless. His vengeance probably wouldn't go by unpunished. And he absolutely knew how creative Bill was with dealing out his justice.

 

As expected, Bill had his scheme, smirking with heavy mischief. Carefully and quickly, he ducked down, letting Pine Tree's feet touch the floor, getting him off his shoulders. Once the boy was safely standing, Bill pushed him straight to the bedroom’s wall, pinning him there. "How's  _ this _ for dominate ruler?" he teased.

 

Already, he felt at the whims if the dream demon, and he would have been incapable of moving anyway under that intoxicating glare. But he could  _ pretend _ to hold his own just fine. Heat rushed to Pine Tree's face, making him struggle to keep a steady tone. "I don't know, Bill. I can't quite see from here."

 

Bill rolled his eye. "Says the kid with two eyes instead of one," he retorted, still smirking. He leaned closer to Pine Tree, staring into his eyes for a minute before glancing down at his tempting lips. "But perhaps you would be able to see if I got a little . . . closer." The demon's cheeks were already on fire as he closed the tiny gap between them and kissed Pine Tree.  _ Having fun? _

 

The boy melted into it immediately, offering no resistance on his part as he fully returned the gesture. Love made his legs feel weak and his body was pressed up against the wall, with nowhere to go besides Bill and nothing to do besides Bill. His lips trailed the curve of the blond's mouth, kissing every millimeter he could reach. It was  _ way  _ more than fun. His hands made their way around Bill's waist, which was suddenly and noticeably  _ amazing _ , having no other words to describe it. His entire form was a rush of elation and bliss and warmth, incomparable to anything else.

 

The blond enjoyed the dominance he had over the boy at the moment, and kissing him was always a highlight. Bill felt his insides flare with passion as he stood flush against his prince, kissing his soft lips. It was beautiful. Dreams were beautiful now that Bill had complete and full reign over everything! 

 

"Mm . . . Menntl . . . vuu . . ." Pine Tree mumbled into the kiss, brain foggy with appreciation. It was gentle at the same time it was forceful. Wonderful as it was . . . great. He tipped his head upwards even more, trying to catch every single affectionate action he could. He hugged the dream demon closer, happiness stealing his senses away.

 

Bill pulled back a little, only to pepper love all over his cheeks and small face. A flurry of giggles left his mouth as he returned the affection given to him with a large smile.

 

Pine Tree couldn't help but revel in the moment, grin splitting and sappy at the same time. Hours could have passed by like seconds, or the other way around, for he even forgot where he was while they enjoyed his company, apart from the wall that was still holding him flush against his king. He landed a heart-warming smooch to the base of Bill's jaw, moaning devotedly. Bill was so flawless.

  
Bill gazed dazedly at him for a moment before realizing something. "Oh! It's already morning. We have a big day today. I'd better wake us from this dream," he beamed, letting the embrace linger for just a few seconds, then snapped his fingers for the next day to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff! And dreams. Last dream chapter, kids. More Weirdmageddon drama coming up next week!


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Update as every Monday! Weirdmageddon drama is here. I hope you like the cool changes from the canon universe! And Fluff. Can't forget the fluff!

The prince opened his eyes in the royal bed, feeling well-rested and awfully warm. His heart was still thumping a noticeable rhythm in his chest. The boy was also, he found with another rush of color to his cheeks, in the same embrace that caused it. Pine Tree lovingly pressed a kiss to the side of Bill's face, leaning into him. "Morning, sweet demon," he breathed, almost on instinct.

 

Bill smiled at him, holding him close. "Morning, my prince," the demon chuckled softly, kissing his cheeks. "Do you feel rested and ready for today?"

 

"I need to clean up a bit first, but yeah, pretty much," he responded happily. "Thank you for staying the night with me."

 

Bill nodded, sitting up. "Of course! Anything to make my Pine Tree happy.” He grinned, getting off the bed. "Oh . . . The bathroom you requested is right there." Bill pointed, walking like a classic human, and opened the door. A large bathroom was behind it with a shower, huge, spa-like bath tub and every other necessity that crossed his mind, all in extraordinary detail.

 

The boy's mouth dropped open despite having seen the luxuriousness of the entire Fearamid. He wasn't used to living in such a rich environment. "I know you have magic . . . but wow," he said with a laugh, having gotten up as well. His crown was on the side table — which, in fact, looked like it should have been expensive. He stood.

 

The blond chuckled. "A king and his prince deserve only the finest things. Enjoy feeling like a Northwest, kid. And as the ruler of the universe, anything is possible!" The demon grinned from ear to ear. "I'll leave you to clean up and grab some food while you . . . take care of business." He dipped into a polite bow, about to walk out of the bedroom.

 

"Um, Bill?" Pine Tree said quickly, swallowing down a torment of emotions and gratitude. He smiled shyly. "I . . . I really appreciate it."

 

Bill nodded. "You're welcome.” He continued to smile and stepped out of their room.  _ And if you need anything I'll still be here, _ he thought to him, starting down the staircase.

 

He couldn't help but grin, removing the bulk of his clothes after walking into the bathroom. It was, considerately, without triangles in any of the decor. No unwelcome eyes to peep at him, nothing to make him feel uncomfortable. Which was, he found, a gift in itself. Pine Tree took off Bill's long sleeve he'd worn the past few days to hide the tattoo, beaming at the design on his arm. He could continue to conceal it if he wanted. He had the power to maintain invisibility or he could just go on wearing what he had. But he was the  _ prince _ of the  _ apocalypse _ , of  _ Weirdmageddon _ , of the entire  _ universe _ when it came to it. He smiled, hand tracing the empty wheel on his arm, tapping his own symbol once before letting his gaze linger over the centerpiece, the grand beauty that was Bill Cipher. He kissed it, right on top of his eye, only once. It didn't feel the slightest bit strange.

 

Bill, who was down in the throne room by now, checking on the progress, felt his mind’s eye tingle. He blinked. Did Pine Tree just . . . kiss one of his eyes? As far as he knew there wasn't any in the bathroom except for . . .  _ Ah, the tattoo. _ His cheeks heated slightly as he smiled, staring at Pine Tree's throne standing next to his. It was perfect. Weirdmageddon was everything he wanted and more.

 

The boy showered without incident, pleased when the water came out normal and warm, and he scrubbed himself clean, having already done the . . . filthier of his necessities. The liquid stream turned off and he stepped out, droplets dripping from his body onto the tiled floor. Each tile was a unique shape, instead of the usual square, made in different, pristine and elegant colors, like dark gems and marble. But they all fit together seamlessly. He smiled in admiration, rubbing his tattoo again, before drying himself with one of the towels. He paused, a smitten hum escaping his lips. It was the softest thing he'd ever felt. He could have fallen asleep in it. Standing in that same position, he shook his head with a chuckle, his wet bangs heavy on his birthmark.  _ Bill _ , he called out sarcastically, exasperatedly, a trillion times lovingly,  _ you really are doing your best to spoil me, huh? _

 

 _Yep. My Pine Tree deserves the best,_ the demon replied sweetly, eye widening as he knew exactly what to feed the boy. _I'm assuming you're done? Do you need new clothes? Check the closet for some. It's the second door in the bedroom. Mostly has my classy clothes, but there should be plenty for you as well._ Bill's fingers twitched, a warm plate of chocolate chip pancakes and syrup appearing in his hands. _I_ _have food for you. I'm coming back with it._

 

 _I_ _can't thank you enough_ , he grinned, wrapping the towel around his lower half and walking out into their bedroom. He opened the closet door, glad that it wasn't too huge, and proceeded to look at the selection in there. Bill's attire was incredibly stunning and it took all his effort to pull his gaze away and _not_ think about how beautifully handsome the male would be wearing them. His eyes caught on a set of clothes like his old one, though nicer, more . . . _Cipher_ , somehow. _No, I see Alcor in this,_ he mused to himself, remembering the name of his demon alternate. The one in the portrait. The one he drew and tacked onto the Mystery Shack wall over his bed. 

 

He changed into them, finding the new outfit to be lightweight and comfortable. It fit, too. Pine Tree was almost compelled to show off to the dream demon, who was undoubtedly nearing. Bending to pick up the towel, the brunet made it back into the bedroom and into the bath, grabbing his things and taking the items from his shorts pocket — the deer tooth and invitation — to put into his vest. There was no way he would get rid of that, and by the time he was pulling it back on he had a second to marvel how it matched with the clothes he had found in their closet, as if it were made to go together. Pine Tree let out a sigh of happy relief just as the main door opened. "You did a good job with the wardrobe."

 

"Ah. That came easily for me. Fashion has always been that way." Bill stepped into the room, closing the door and walking to Pine Tree. "Breakfast is served," he grinned, having placed the plate of special pancakes on a small tray for him to eat on. Bill was probably going to have to get his own, for the wafting scent was already making him crave some. "Spoiling you is my responsibility. And I'd say I've done a great job at it!"

 

Pine Tree smiled affectionately, giving Bill a quick hug before taking the tray to sit on the bed. It looked so normal and delicious that he felt his mouth start to water. "Thank you, but you know you don't have to do all this for me," he said, looking over at the tall blond. "You've been so awesome to me already."

 

Bill just giggled. "Humans need to eat, so I got you food. It was simple." The demon took a seat on the bed next to him. "Today we’re going to check up on the town. See who hasn't been turned to stone yet. And if you want, we can stop by the Shack and see what's going on. Sound good?"

 

"Yeah, that's fine," he responded, digging into the pancakes with a fork. The chocolate oozed out, warm and appetizing. He thought, traitorously, that it might even have tasted better than the stuff at Greasy's. The sweetness was indulgent.  _ Gosh, Bill . . . _ He took a moment to enjoy it, licking his lips.

 

Bill grinned, watching him eat. He wasn't hungry due to not really being human at the moment, but it sure smelled appetizing. "I'm guessing you like it?" he prodded teasingly, even though he already knew the answer.

 

"Oh, it's  _ horrible _ ," the boy retorted with his own teasing grin. He took another bite, obviously loving it. "Mmm, so by the way, what are those other demons doing right now?"

 

"Most of them hung out downstairs or went to capture people. They aren't used to me being away and not giving as many orders." Bill shrugged, unsure of the next thing he wanted to say. "If you want to see something cool . . ." the demon trailed off, hands reaching up to slip off his eye patch. The eye that was covered up wasn't human. Instead, a huge black void that flashed colored images of people, places, and objects took its place. "Behold the true power of the all-seeing eye."

 

Dipper froze, taking it all in with a load of shock, but Pine Tree composed those impulses, smiling charmingly at the blond. Awe and wonder filled him. "I-is that new?"

 

"Kind of. As a triangle, my eye flashed pictures of things when I wanted it to. Weirdmageddon has given me an opportunity to expand my omniscient power. But I can't see out of it unless I choose an eye to look from," Bill explained.

 

He nodded, chewing thoughtfully on his lower lip. He twirled the fork in his hand. "When I transmuted your body, both of your eyes looked normal."

 

"This isn't the same body. Remember that Weirdmageddon gives me the ability to morph reality and matter." Bill paused, snapping his fingers and changing the color of the rug to show off a bit. "This human body is certainly similar, but has a few differences to help me accommodate better. Consider it an upgrade, a new version of my form. King Bill Two Point ‘o!” 

 

"That makes sense, but . . . you never did tell me  _ why _ you always wore that eyepatch in the Shack," he said, staring at the rug. "When you took over my body for the first time, you seemed happy to have both of your eyes."

 

"Oh, that?" Bill said slowly. "I realized I couldn't see correctly out of one of them. I was half-blind in my right eye."

 

Pine Tree's head snapped up, gaze searching Bill's. "What? Why didn't you tell me? Did . . . Did I do something wrong?"

 

Bill shook his head. "No. No. You did it right, I promise. I think it was just that my demon form has one good eye so maybe I was only supposed to have one good eye as a human, too," the blond assured Pine Tree, scooting closer to him. "It's not your fault at all. I didn't tell you since it wasn't a big deal."

 

The boy's expression wavered, guilt still appearing in his gut, taking his mind off of the pancakes. Maybe there was  _ something _ he could have done to help it . . . but he shook that away. Bill didn't want him to feel sorry about it. And his current eye probably would have been like that no matter what he'd done.  _ Maybe _ . Pine Tree was able to smile anyway.

 

Bill felt some of Pine Tree's uncomfortable feelings, pushing them aside lightly. "Why don't you finish eating and then we can go into town, okay?" He changed the subject, giving the boy a gentle kiss on the cheek to make him feel better.

 

Pine Tree felt his unease lift, curious with the prospect of continuing the day. "Okay," he said, heated delight abating the worst of his worries. The tween proceeded to finish the rest of his meal, glad to find that it was nonetheless tasty. When he was done, his smile was real. "Best breakfast I've had in awhile."

 

Bill nodded, smiling back. "Great!" He snapped his fingers, the plate and tray disappearing completely. The demon got off the bed, standing next to it with his hand extended for Pine Tree to take. "Let's go!"

 

Beaming, the brunet reached over, pausing at the last second. "Wait! I almost forgot." Rushing around him, Pine Tree donned his crown and put on his backpack, making sure it was zipped all the way. Then he returned to Bill, taking his hand. " _ Now _ I'm ready."

 

Bill chuckled. "Alright,” he teleported them to the Shack first, figuring that's where Pine Tree wanted to check on the most. As promised, no weirdness had affected it, the tourist trap looking as normal as ever.

 

But it also didn't look the best in its history. Then again, when did it ever? "Here goes," the prince said, hand gripping Bill's tighter. "I hope they're fine."

 

Bill simply nodded, opening the front door and pulling him close in the same motion.

 

Dipper sucked in a breath, staring into his summer house. It was dim. It was . . . "I don't see anyone," he choked. The boy pulled Bill along, scanning the empty hallway. It was different, somehow. But luckily not unlived.   
  


THUMP.    
  


He stopped in his tracks, listening, unconvinced that his mind wasn't just playing tricks on him.   
  


THUMP. 

 

There it was again. And up ahead . . .  _ A light. _

 

Stan stepped out of the dark, holding a dim lantern. "Dipper!" he exclaimed, walking towards the boy, but stopped in his tracks, noticing Bill. "You again. Dipper, get away from him. He's not your friend anymore. He caused the apocalypse." The old man frowned sternly. "Even my brother is inventing something to stop this demon.” Stan pointed accusingly at Bill, growling. 

 

"You don't get it, do you?" he frowned in return, angry at his great uncle for opposing Bill so openly. He flashed his tattoo in the small light and he was sure his crown glinted under it too. Despite that show of confidence, deep down, he was nervous. And terrified. But he kept his expression straightforward. "We're working together to achieve our goal. We don't want to  _ hurt _ you, Grunkle Stan."

 

"I expected more from you, kid. And your choice of a business partner. What do you want?" Stan's visage twisted into disappointment. The kid could have been a real hero if he left Bill to resist against the apocalypse. The old man thought he had taught Dipper well, but it seemed it wasn’t well enough. Stan leered at Bill, wanting to do nothing more than punch him square in the face with his brass knuckles.

 

_ He just doesn't get it!  _ Pine Tree fumed, giving the blond's hand a squeeze to calm himself. O _ f course he's confused. We . . . We need to convince him. _ "I wanted to see if everyone was alright," the prince started, determined. "Where's Mabel? What's going on over here? Who's with you?"

 

"Everyone is fine . . . " Stan cast a wary glance at Bill before continuing. "That geezer from the dump came here with a bunch of survivors, since the Mystery Shack’s the only safe place in town or something. Your sister went with Ford."

 

McGucket crawled up behind him. The crazy old man's eyes widened. “Broken banjos and fiddlesticks! It's the triangular beast! Don't ya’ worry blondie; I'll smack him out of you!” McGucket snapped into a state of panic, grabbing a banjo from his bag. He ran up to Bill, taking a swing at him.

  
The king backed up, easily dodging his attack. He grinned wickedly.  "Hey there, Fiddleford. Been about thirty years since you took a peek into my dimension! And then you went insane! Glad I ruined your life.” 

 

"Watch it!" Pine Tree yelped, jumping back as well.

 

“Get out of this youngster’s body!” McGucket cried, jumping away from Bill. He suspiciously eyed Dipper. "Say, why you with that monster, anyway? Shouldn't ya’ be on our side? You'd rather hang with XROO than us?" The name came out in code, something lingering from his insanity.   
  
Stan grabbed McGucket's bandaged arm, pulling him away from them both. "It doesn’t matter.  They were just about to  _ leave _ , anyway." That was their warning.

 

The boy bit his lip, orbs flashing with hurt and anger. "G-grunkle Stan . . ."

 

Stan glared at him, harshly pointed a finger at the door and walked away with McGucket.   
  
Bill placed a hand on Dipper's shoulder. "It's okay, kiddo. Let's check out the rest of town." The demon rubbed his back to make him feel better.

 

Pine Tree leaned into the touch, trying to release the betrayal of their abandonment into the air. His chest felt heavy with pain. He wanted to do something about it. Perhaps Mabel would be more welcoming. "Alright . . ." he consented, nodding with fading melancholy. "Let's do that."

 

Walking out the Shack door, Bill teleported them once again to find Mabel and Ford's location. They arrived in town square. "I think your sister is standing guard up there." The demon pointed to the bell tower.   
  


Dipper squinted up at it, not seeing any movement. "Mabel? Mabel! Are you there?" he called, waving his arms. "It's me! Dipper!"   
  


An eyebat flew past them, scanning the two with a red beam before turning and flying away. Otherwise, all was quiet.   
  


The boy looked uncertainly at Bill. "Do you think she heard me?"

 

"I'm not sure." Bill studied the tower closely. From the angle he was at, it was hard to see. He closed his eye, searching through his mental one for any possible way to find Mabel.

 

With the demon's eye closed, it was the perfect time to shoot. High up in the church’s bell tower, Ford had already prepared a deadly shot, aiming for Bill. By the time he figured it out, there was no time to teleport. Faster than any human could possibly move, Bill dodged out of the huge blast’s trajectory and shoved Dipper out of the way, driven by adrenaline and magic. A tree behind the two got the full impact, as it exploded into nothing, bits of dust flying everywhere. But that didn't mean he got out unscathed. There was a hole about the size of a fist in his leg. The demon opened his mouth in a silent scream of pain; it was more agonizing than anything he had ever felt in the physical world. It didn't help that he was in his human form, improved or not. He forced his mouth shut and grit his teeth, leaning his weight on his good leg in an effort not to collapse. 

 

Dipper staggered back and stumbled well aways from his protector, heart thudding wildly, but from fear. _Bill! Are you okay?_ His gaze snapped onto the blond, who was not _too_ far from him. After glancing at the culprit in the bell tower, who had all but moved, he gaped at the new wound, livid tears pricking at his vision. Pine Tree just couldn't believe it. Someone — _Ford_ — would _dare_ hurt _his_ _king_ , _his lover, his Bill Cipher._ And he barely avoided getting hit himself.  
  


But what really shocked him was the hand that smothered his mouth and the equally strong arm that pulled him backwards, around the corner, behind a building, down the street, in exactly the  _ opposite _ direction from where he  _ needed _ to be.  _ Bill! Help _ ! Pine Tree panicked, struggling against the seizing hold, but to no avail. His knowledge of magic and defense once again failed him.  _ I'm being taken prisoner _ !

 

 _Prisoner_? Bill was panting and sweating, all the energy required to heal him taking its toll. His human form was difficult to regenerate since he actually had to focus on mending every little cell in the wound that made up his bone, muscles, blood and skin. Rage soon filled his veins. _Someone_ had stolen _his_ _Pine_ _Tree_! He growled through his discomfort, wincing. _I'll find you soon; I promise. I have a feeling you know your captors fairly well, so you shouldn't be in too much danger._ Not having Pine Tree at his side was the worst. Luckily, the gun Ford had used only had one shot.

 

"Bill . . ." the prince of Weirdmageddon ground out through his teeth, gasping as the unknown figure tripped, nearly bringing them both crashing into the street.   
  


"Sorry about that, dude," the man apologized, righting them again. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm not cut out for this job."   
  


The hand wasn't muffling him anymore. "Soos?" Dipper's eyes widened with a hopeful realization, and he made an effort to turn to see him. He half-smiled. "You're okay!"   
  


"Hush, dawg. We're almost there," Soos allowed the boy more freedom, holding onto only one of his arms and tugging him quickly down an alley.   
  


But the brunet didn't miss the relieved grin on his face or the troubled glint in the employee's eyes when he threw open a door to a cellar. Or the sound of demons and monsters as they frenzied all of a sudden, far enough away for them to be unseen but close enough to hear their anguished cries.   
  


The doors snapped shut above them, gifting a small sense of distance and safety. Soos released him, wiping the sweat off of his brow. The large male exhaled heavily.   
  


"Whoo . . . I thought I was about to get eaten! That wouldn't be very folk-hero-like of me," he admitted. Soos was dressed in a dark cloak, one of the reasons that Dipper wasn't able to recognize him. "But it's okay, Dipper. You're with us now."   
  


_ Us _ ? He blinked, finally noticing the figures in the darkness. His smile grew. "Wendy! Mabel!"

 

"Dipper! Thank goodness you're safe. We heard you got kidnapped by the king of Weirdmageddon himself. Soos was lucky to find you, man." Wendy gave a big smile and threw her fist into the air. "Now it's time to regroup and take back the Falls!" She was so pumped to finally be in battle. Her axe was strapped to her back, along with crossbow. "I was prepared for this. Our family does apocalypse training instead of Christmas,"

 

"Oh?" the boy remarked, happy to see her but not sure what to say. Words were stuck to his tongue.  _ She didn't even say anything about my crown . . . _   
  


" _ Dipper _ !" Mabel screeched, barreling into him and engulfing her brother in a hug.   
  


"Y-you don't have to —" he coughed back, but stopped, emotions returning. He had missed her. After a few seconds, it became clear that the greeting wasn't just her famous bear hug.  _ IT WAS PUNISHMENT. _ He grappled her off of him, gasping for air. His expression flashed with betrayal.   
  


"Don't you  _ ever _ do that to us again!" she snapped, cheeks puffed out for intimidation effects. They didn't work as well as her voice. "What were you  _ thinking _ ?"   
  


"I . . . I never really . . ." he stammered, looking away. His voice cracked at the last word, confusion rippling in his gaze. Behind them all, standing in the shadows . . . "Bill? Is that you?"

 

"Uh . . . sorta?" Cipher stepped up. "I'm his clone, remember?" He smirked at him, giving a small wave. "We saw your kiss with Bill and how awesome it was! We were hiding in the woods for a while after the mayor elections ended."

 

The prince's double came from behind and had found a way to hold onto Cipher's arm, leaning onto the other copy, his face sporting a huge and mesmerized smirk. "Oh yeah, that  _ was _ pretty awesome. Even gave us some  _ ideas _ that I do  _ not  _ regret one tiny bit," he said, carrying such a weight that the twelve year-old flushed immediately from head to toe, embarrassed and flustered. "Mm, we had the most  _ fun _ in the world, I tell you. Didn't even want to stop enjoying ourselves but we had to once Ford found us." The paper male pressed a quick kiss to Cipher's face, letting out a sigh that served to make them all uncomfortable. "He told us that as long as we help him out then we wouldn't be disintegrated. And I was starting to like reality, so, sorry about that."

 

Cipher grinned, putting an arm around the copy. "Yep. So where is Bill? Is he looking for you?" he asked.

 

He steadied himself, willing the blush from his cheeks with a gulp of air. His mind dared float back to their special connection, prodding at the edges of it in adoration and a little fear. Dipper gave a slight nod, eyes on Cipher, who was unscathed and beautiful to the point where his chest started to ache. "H-he promised that he would find me. But . . . he has to deal with Ford's attack first." That was all he said, sorrow filling him.  _ Bill got injured. For me . . . _ He had saved his life  _ again _ . And what would he be receiving in return?   
  


Soos was making a face at him, exchanging expressions with Wendy. Mabel took a deep breath, looking like she might tackle him for the second time that day.

 

Wendy frowned, worried for her young friend. "Um . . . Dipper? Ford tried to save you from Bill. Ford's not the villain; Bill is." She glanced over at Mabel.

 

"You don't know what you're talking about!" he snapped, flinching at his own tone. Guilt pooled in seeing their faces. His hand reached for his crown and he took it off his head, holding it fondly between his hands. "I'm sorry. It's just . . . we love each other. And he's not as bad as he seems."   
  


" _ Woah _ ,  _ woah _ ! Hold it one second, Dipper!" his sister protested, arms gesturing wildly. "You can't seriously think that  _ any _ of this isn't bad! Look at the town! The people! Your  _ friends _ !"   
  


Pine Tree stiffened, knuckles turning white under his grip. Dipper felt the weighted feeling in the room. He knew she was . . . _Wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong!_ Mabel didn't _understand_. **  
**  


"No one deserves this," the brunette continued, those same heartbroken eyes bearing into him. "Even your clone knows it."   
  


"Actually, I'm just here to be with Cipher," the object of question interjected, shameless as usual.   
  


Pine Tree steeled himself, putting the adornment back on. "Look, I'm trying to do what's best! Bill hasn't been treated right, okay? He  _ deserves _ this. He  _ deserves _ to feel loved once in his life, to feel powerful. I made sure that you and everyone else we care about isn't harmed. How else am I supposed to . . . to make this work?"   
  


"Dipper . . ." she frowned, reaching out for him.   
  


He pulled away this time, shaking his head. "No. No, until I have a  _ better _ answer, we're going to do this his way. Bill's the  _ king _ . I'm his  _ prince. _ Call it ridiculous, but I know it's the only way right now. And . . . I like it."

 

Unbeknownst to the group, the ink on the twelve year-old's arm was the perfect eye, the demon picking up the conversation from his current position. He had limped away from Ford, despite his anger, healing himself without the risk of a weakened confrontation. He expected him to return to the rebellion, where he was watching. Bill stood taller in pride, smiling. His Pine Tree was defending him and it felt great!  _ Thanks for that. I'll be there soon. Don't forget I love you, my prince. _

 

A second later, Pine Tree whispered back through their link,  _ I love you, too. _   
  


"Howdy,  _ partner _ ," the voice of Gideon Gleeful echoed from ahead, a giggly laugh reverberating from down the street. The white-haired male walked into view, still dressed in his prison clothes. His smile was impossibly smug. "You're doin' a fine job, Bill Cipher. Makes me excited just to think of it!"

 

Bill’s gaze turned deadly. "First of all, I am  _ not  _ your partner. Or even your  _ friend _ ," the demon growled. "Second, your job is for you and your gang to keep the Pines family and friends in check. I  _ don't  _ want them to fight back against me. I  _ will _ remain in control of this town."

 

The boy's air of confidence faltered under his glare. Gideon grinned anyway, clapping once. "Don't you worry your pretty self about that. We've got everything covered,  _ Your Macabreness _ ," he gave a bow with that, chuckling as an entire fleet of released criminals made themselves known, pouring out behind them. He rose, eyes narrowed in anticipation. "I hope I have the rights to do with sweet Mabel as I please?"

 

"Whatever. Do what you want with Shooting Star. I don't care." Bill rolled his eye at him.

 

"I cannot express my gratitude," he smiled, fingers twitching in eagerness. "I don't suppose you have somethin' I could use . . . to keep her with me?"

 

"Hmm . . . A time bubble, perhaps." Bill made a thoughtful face before smirking. He leaned over, a tiny, floating bubble appearing in his hand. He placed it in Gideon's hand. "Throw this at her and it should keep her trapped for however long you please!"

 

"Sounds too good to be true . . ." the boy said in a hushed tone, contemplating the bubble deviously. "Everyone, let's have us some fun, won't we?"

 

The others laughed and cheered. Bill watched them with growing annoyance until he felt his eye picking up some more conversations back with Pine Tree. Wendy, Soos and the others had been talking with him for a while now. It was about time for Ford to come back.

 

The prince was nodding at what Soos was telling him, though his gaze was dark. They were trying to be polite with their talks, it seemed, but he had noticed the way that the questions and statements aimed toward an objective that he didn't want to follow. No one pressured him after he showed his loyalty for Bill and things became more casual, though still uncomfortable for him.  _ They want me to change my mind _ , he thought between nods, forcing a smile. It wasn't going to happen. "Everyone who's been turned to stone is in the Fearamid. Don't worry about it. At least they won't be hungry."   
  


"I am very hungry right now, dude," the chubby man said, eyes wide. "Do you have any food?"   
  


"I have a sandwich," Pine Tree responded, holding his hand out to summon the packed item from his backpack. The sandwich popped into view in a matter of seconds and he gave it to Soos.   
  


"Magical . . ." he commented, gobbling it up in a few bites. His thanks was muted by his mouthful.   
  


The brunet nodded again, averting his gaze. Cipher and his copy were having their third round of "fun" in the past couple of minutes, Mabel screeching at them to break apart, though blushing all the same. He believed that Wendy was both amused and disturbed. All in all, it felt like . . . they were stalling.  _ For Ford to come, probably. _ But he was going to wait for him, prepared to do whatever he could to make things right. And he would be ready, unlike before. Pine Tree turned to the cellar door once more. The sounds of angry demons were distancing. He didn't know if that was good.

 

Footsteps could be heard from outside. The wooden door rattled and creaked. Pine Tree sucked in a breath, turning his arm to let his tattoo face the scene. He felt suddenly small. But strong all the same.   
  


"Did you find him?" Ford's voice carried from the staircase, the Author peeping into the cellar. He was grimacing, a large bazooka-like gun in his arms. Pine Tree immediately recognized it as the one he shot Bill with. Had the blast really made full impact, he wasn't certain that they both would have survived. Ford's eyes rested on the prince, a shadow over them. "I suppose you did. Good work, everyone."   
  


"You tried to kill him," Pine Tree seethed, beginning to tremble at the sight of the monster, staying as calm as his body would allow. "You tried to kill  _ Bill _ ."   
  


The old man pursed his lips. He lowered the weapon, though something told him that it was unarmed anyway, and stepped further into the makeshift room. "Forgive me, Dipper, but he was dangerous. You have to realize that Weirdmageddon isn't just some game. Bill's been playing  _ you _ all this time. It's not your fault that you've fallen for his trickery," he attempted, almost sincerely. "We have to do what we need to to save the universe. The only ones that love you are your family, your friends. Bill isn't capable of that."   
  


Each word was a blasphemous stake being driven into his heart and it took all his willpower not to lash out then and there. Ford had  _ no idea _ what Bill was capable of. None of them did. "Don't tell me what he is," Pine Tree growled, the silence that had fallen over them bearing a horrible weight. "You don't know the true Bill Cipher. He is the  _ real _ hero. It doesn't matter what it looks like; I've seen his heart. I  _ love _ him. More than you ever possibly could."   
  


Ford looked aghast, disgusted, even as he took the brunet in. He stiffened. "What has he  _ done _ to you, Dipper?"   
  


"My _name_ is _Pine_ _Tree_!" the boy snapped, colder and harsher than ice. Without a second thought, he made the futuristic gun contort and wrap around Ford's hands, binding him. Mabel screamed.  
  


"W-what? What is this?" his great-uncle exclaimed, straining to pull free. "Dipper, you have to let me go! Lives are at stake!  _ Listen _ to me!"   
  


" _ Shut up _ ," he hissed, focusing on the material of the weapon as it bled into Ford's skin, the man powerless to do anything about it. "I'm tired of hearing this nonsense. Besides, it doesn't matter what you say. I am Bill's  _ prince _ . You listen to  _ me _ ."   
  


Ford was immobilized up to his shoulders now, eyes wide with terror and desperation. Soos finally decided to barrel forth and interrupt Pine Tree, being the closest, and he felt as if the others would, too, but he had already won.   
  


" _ Dipper _ !  _ Dipper _ !" Ford's head was the only live part of him left, his statue of a form in a position of despair.   
  


Pine Tree watched, ignoring his sister, who had dropped weakly to her knees, sobbing. Soos got ahold of his shoulders and was yanking him away, but without any reward. Wendy watched in horror, reaching for her axe, probably so she could cut through Ford’s bindings. But instead, she just gripped the tool harder, hesitant, worried that someone would be harmed. It was obvious that no one meant to hurt him.

 

Sensing the overwhelming emotions and waves of pure hatred from Pine Tree, Bill teleported to his side, taking a look at scene. Once he saw that his prince was being held back by Soos, he glared. "Hands off. Now!" The demon demanded, causing the baby-man to slowly let go. Bill wrapped his prince in his arms. His gaze turned to Ford. "Hey, Fordsy! You look pretty stuck there. Nice work, Pine Tree." Bill paused, surveying the room. "Listen up, meatsacks. Taking Pine Tree from me against his will is not something to be disregarded. My demon army will not hold back if you proceed to fight. We  _ will _ remain in control.  _ His Highness _ is to be respected and none of you did that. If Pine Tree wishes, he can punish you, but it is entirely up to him."

 

"It . . . It's okay," the boy murmured, melting into Bill's touch.   
  


"Bill Cipher! How did you fi—" Ford was interrupted by a final yell, his eyes panicked as they shelled over. He was a man of metals and plasmid membranes.   
  


_ Teach him to shoot Bill. _ Pine Tree huffed, tilting his head upwards to look at the blond's face. He smiled. "We've got him."

 

Bill nodded. "Great job, kid. That spell musta’ taken a lot out of you. Let's get home." And by home he meant the Fearamid, but he sure hoped Pine Tree thought of that as his home. Bill teleported them there, along with Ford, who he decided he was going to keep as a trophy in the throne room.

 

The tween suddenly felt his exhaustion once they reached a state of calm, legs shaky underneath him. He would have collapsed if not for Bill. "I . . . I can't believe it . . ." he laughed, hushed, tears forming in his eyes again. Pine Tree took in Ford, unmoving, harmless. Bitterness and victory-driven triumph bubbled within him. They really did it.

 

Bill chuckled softly, carrying Pine Tree up to the bedroom. He kissed his cheek softly. "You did it, my prince. I watched you in awe. You stood up for me. Thank you." The demon gently placed him on their soft, warm bed. They were together again, and that's all that mattered. 


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! I finally got my roleplaying buddy who's been writing this with me to get an account on here! I'm very happy I can officially welcome her here as my co-author!! She's amazing! XD. 
> 
> And another update as per every Monday! Enjoy the FLUFF!!

The first thing Pine Tree did in the morning was shower, love shimmering in his chest, a lingering sensation from waking in Bill's arms and receiving more affection than he could ever have hoped for. His cheeks were flushed pink from remembrance by the time he was dressed in clean clothes, hair damp as he returned to their bedroom. "Bill, I'm done," he beamed. "I feel much better."

 

"Great!" The blond turned to look at him from the bed. "We can do whatever you want. Maybe we can go to the library or the penthouse. Which, by the way, I switched the couch out in that room. Oh, are you hungry at all?" the demon asked sweetly. After the incident yesterday, all Bill wanted to do was have some fun with his prince and spoil him.

 

Pine Tree laughed, shaking his head as he joined the former triangle, wrapping his arms around him and pressing a kiss to his lips. "Stop being so nice," he grinned, hugging Bill. "It's not like you." Despite his protesting words, the boy's stomach was fluttering with glee. He reached up for another kiss, already starting to drown in bliss.

 

Bill chuckled softly and returned the affection, his cheeks burning brightly. He wrapped his arms around Pine Tree, pulling him flush against him. "What do you want to do, though?" the dream demon asked near breathlessly from their kissing.

 

_ Kiss you, _ was his automatic response, eyes shining with passion, a heated, red tint to his skin. His tongue came to lick at his lips, thoughts hazy and comfortable. There  _ were _ things to do, though. He just wasn't in the mood to remember them. But the amazing weights around him prompted one thing: "How are you feeling? Your leg's healed . . . but . . ."

 

Bill shook his head a bit, grinning happily. He almost felt like he was floating. The blond couldn't remember when he had felt so cheerful, light and carefree before. "Aww, someone's worried about me!" Bill teased. “I’m fine. Weirdmageddon is a magical time." The demon leaned forward to give more kisses.

 

Pine Tree received each of them gladly, unable to process anything at that point besides Bill's touch. He leaned into the male. His lips were so soft and warm and perfect and he just wanted to kiss them  _ all day _ . Pine Tree's smile was definitely permanent.  _ That's . . . great because . . . I . . . love . . . you, _ he attempted to get his emotions across while memorizing the wonderful feeling of Bill's mouth on his.  _ I am in . . . . love with you . . . so much. _

 

Bill hummed quietly, and against his will, his heart beat faster. Cheeks dusted with an evident blush and those words filled his body with heat.  _ I’m finally able to understand . . . _ And he was. He understood human emotions, finding that they were the complete opposite of what he originally thought. His hands found anchor on Pine Tree's waist as he kissed harder, sparked with more passion.  _ I love you too, Pine Tree. _

 

The brunet broke quickly with that, the most powerful attraction he'd ever felt running rampant in his veins, fire and  _ perfection _ and — Pine Tree involuntary keened, a sound unlike the low hums that usually accompanied the sugary shows of adoration but full of indulgence and need. It should have embarrassed him, but he really didn't care, instead trying to match the intensity of the kiss, in no way wanting to stop. Even  _ he _ didn't know kissing Bill could feel that  _ good _ . He practically molded himself to the dream demon's form, blushing the brightest his body would let him. He thought he could even taste . . . Pine Tree whimpered again, quieter that time.

 

The noises from his Pine Tree were beautiful and perfect in every form. Just  _ perfect _ . Bill felt his heart clench with an onslaught of desire and attraction. Unknowingly, his hands gripped onto the boy harder, but fortunately Bill wasn't hurting him. Feeling a rush of electricity and affection flow through him, the king kept kissing his prince, never wanting to stop. He wouldn't admit it, but the feeling was addicting, and with each kiss he felt closer to Pine Tree. Was this what love really was? Was it supposed to be this unimaginable feeling that was spreading from head to toe? He supposed there was no way to tell, but whatever the feeling was, he loved it.

 

The tween's breathing was a ragged gasping for air when he had to break away, lips feeling  _ great _ from the attention, heart thumping wildly. He rested his head on Bill's chest, gazing worshipfully at him before falling to the will of his emotions and strongly kissing him again. Honestly, it was indescribable for Pine Tree, the sensation, the utter knowledge that  _ Bill _ was the one kissing him. Nothing compared.  _ Bill . . . Bill, I love you, _ he pointed out once more, as he would do a thousand times over. He embraced him tighter, not that they could have gotten closer in the first place.

 

Bill made muffled noises, blushing as he smooched him.  _ I know, kid. I love you too,  _ came his reply through their connection. When he finally pulled back again for air, he panted faintly. "T-that was amazing . . ."

 

Pine Tree's oxygen supply had depleted after that and he was trying to calm his lungs, unable to separate from the blond completely. He was grinning, a shade of scarlet dusting his skin. His entire body was mirthfully smoldering. "Y-yeah . . ." Pine Tree agreed adoringly. "Nothing beats being with you like this."

 

Bill hummed happily in assent, leaning forward to nuzzle his face into Pine Tree's neck. He was so warm and comfortable. "Yeah. You smell good." It was random, but the boy's hair did smell good. Bill took in a breath. "Pine Tree, you smell like pine trees!" he teased, giggling.

 

The blush returned full-fledged to his face. "Hey,  _ you’re _ the one who put pine tree soap in the shower!" he defended, noticing with some mortification how intoxicating and wonderful the former triangle felt on his neck. "And we live in Oregon. Come on, man, I'm sure you smell a bit like pine trees too." Well, that wasn't exactly the truth. But he was trying to prove a point.

 

Bill laughed and sat up straighter to look into the twelve year-old's eyes. "I was teasing you, kiddo." He grinned. "You know me by now."

 

Pine Tree returned the smile, shaking his head and walking around the king’s perch on their bed, towards the exit. "Ah, Bill, you're hopeless," he said with amusement, feeling light and energetic. He used his magic to open one of the doors, happy when it was nearly effortless. "Now . . . I think I might take you up on that offer of having breakfast and going to the library."

 

Bill nodded. "Okay. Sounds like a plan! What do you want for breakfast?" the demon asked sweetly, standing.

 

Pine Tree waited for him to catch up and walked into the hall, the sight of colorful plasma mortar between dark bricks greeting him. He beamed thoughtfully. "You know, it'd be nicer for me to ask  _ you _ what you want to eat," he grinned, looking over at the taller male. "You have a physical body, so you still need to eat. No reason you can't enjoy it, too. Now, Bill, what do you want for breakfast?" His eyes were sparkling with affection.

 

Bill was a bit shocked, though he supposed it touched his evil little heart. Well, maybe not so evil? He didn't know whether he was good or evil. Perhaps both?

 

At loss for words, he opened his mouth to speak. "Well . . . um . . ." Bill bit his lip. He just felt so cared for and loved. He didn't think  _ anyone  _ ever asked what he wanted when he was the guy dealing the cards. A hand reached for Pine Tree's without thinking, while the other other scratched the back of his neck. "I-I'm not sure, actually." He chuckled softly. "I guess I wouldn't mind trying some eggs and bacon . . .”  

 

"That works!" Pine Tree decided, happily lacing his fingers with Bill's. The prince beamed as they traversed the winding halls. He could easily get lost, though he wasn't worried about it. "Have you had hash-browns before? Or waffles?"

 

"Hash-browns?" the blond echoed, eyebrow raised. "And those are . . .?" Bill had never heard that word before. He didn't need to pay attention to where they were going; his feet knew the way.

 

"Woah!" Pine Tree's eyes widened and he couldn't help but laugh. "You've  _ never _ heard of them before? I mean, the all-seeing eye should probably catch on to those kinds of things." His smirk was teasing. Strangely, it felt  _ good _ to know something that Bill didn't for once, even if it was simple. He could teach him. "They're pan-fried or baked potato strips, usually eaten at breakfast. And they can be pretty tasty."

 

Bill rolled his eye. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." It brought a smile to his lips anyway. "I only pay attention and watch important things. Why would I need the knowledge of what a hash-brown is if I never use that knowledge?" He shook his head and opened the library door. "However, knowledge of how the universe works is important and you could learn about it in here if you wanted to.”

 

"Which I will do. Probably for a couple of hours," the boy beamed, eager gaze already darting around the shelves before returning to the blond. He released his hand, clapping happily. "So, about those hash-browns . . . I think knowing what they are is  _ extremely  _ important, if you're going to have a good meal this morning." He thought of a plate of food, trying to coax it into existence. Slowly but surely, it begun to appear, floating above his hands. Pine Tree blinked as it plopped into his hold without falling over.  _ Is . . . that right? _ Maybe he should have summoned the food instead.

 

Bill grinned, watching Pine Tree use his magic. "Great!" He held out his arm, a book flying from one of the shelves and straight into his outstretched hand. "I would recommend this one. Especially for magic. It mostly explains the dynamics of how it exists and what you’re technically doing so it doesn't break the rules of physics,” the blond informed.  _ Not that you have to follow them. _

 

"That's awesome! I'll read that first, then," the prince said, looking down at the plate again. He tried to remember if Bill liked ketchup.  _ I mean, why  _ wouldn't  _ he? _ That a satisfactory justification, the condiment appeared on the side, just in case. The brunet held the food out for the dream demon. "How's this?"

 

The smile never left Bill's lips as he took the plate. "It's perfect." Bill started eating, taking a seat on the couch. The food was perfect as usual. The same dish he was devouring appeared for Pine Tree.

 

The younger male felt a bubble of joy, beaming and blushing as he settled down beside him. A distant part of him wondered how it could be considered "perfect" if Bill didn't try it beforehand, the plausible conclusion warming his heart and sending a thrill through his insides.  _ I love you, Bill. _ It was fact, plain and simple. He made a fork appear, biting cheerfully into a strip of bacon.  _ How  _ was it better than Greasy's? He couldn't help but chuckle, leaning affectionately on Bill's side. "I'm hoping yours tastes as great as this? Tried the hash-browns yet? I like them with ketchup."

 

The blond's cheeks were dusted with a blush as he picked up the fried potato piece. He sniffed it before dipping it in the ketchup. He took a bite, letting the flavor and texture stay in his mouth as he chewed slowly. "Hmm . . . tastes great!" 

 

"It's not gourmet or whatever, but hash-browns are something I eat often," he said. "Thought it'd be nice for you to try it." Pine Tree gave another smile, cleaning his own plate.

 

"That's true." He finished, the plate disappearing. The blond casually leaned further into the couch, resting an arm on the back as he turned to watch Pine Tree. "You going to read?"

 

He finished soon after, allowing his own plate to disintegrate. A peculiar sight. The boy sat comfortably as well, turning a bit to face Bill from the side. "I think so. Is that boring for you?"

 

"No. I will never be bored with you at my side ever again," Bill gave him a smile, flushing as he declared that.

 

Bill's conviction sent waves of heat crashing through the prince's body, a shudder of magnetic adoration replacing it. He wasn't sure what to say but had no trouble scooting closer to the former triangle, lovingly kissing his jaw once, before getting ahold of the magic book. His orbs were sparkling.

 

Bill wrapped his arm around the boy, watching him read and marveling over the way his brain worked. It was incredible. He was soaking in information like a sponge. Bill's heart fluttered softly and he relaxed.

 

"I've never thought of it like that," he commented, already scanning the second portion of the expository. "Magic is basically the same thing as energy, only converted into a different form . . . interesting . . ."

 

He grinned. "Yep. Explains why I was so tired when I used all those spells to save you, doesn’t it?"

 

"It does, actually," Pine Tree murmured, choking on the emotional memory. He turned around, giving Bill a hug and burying his face into his chest.  _ Thank you . . . for always being here for me. _

 

Bill hummed happily, blushing lightly as he pulled Pine Tree closer.  _ You're welcome, kid. I wasn't going to watch you fall to your death. So I saved you. Like a . . . a hero, I guess. _ Bill thought, smiling.

 

"You are a hero. You're a real hero," Pine Tree stated, looking up at him. "I don't know who'd I be without you. And I want to be your prince. I want to live my entire life with you."

 

Bill looked back at him, happiness brimming in his golden eye. "Then your wishes are granted. You can stay with me for as long as you want." The blond's heart beat faster, happy that his prince would never leave him. Pine Tree would stay by his side.

 

"Thank you . . ." he whispered, closing his eyes and breathing in the moment. It was almost as if the events of the day before hadn't even happened. Like Ford  _ wasn’t _ waiting petrified in the throne room with the rest of the townspeople. And like his family didn't hate him. Or fear him. Or both. "Bill? After . . . How long until we're ready?"  _ Phase two. _ It settled heavily into his chest.

 

"Well, I'm ready now, but it's your call. You tell me when you want to continue." Bill was perfectly happy waiting to start phase two of it meant Pine Tree was happy. Gravity Falls was in his control and that was enough for now. He could manage waiting a few more days or even weeks to start phase two.

 

"And when we do . . ." he trailed off, sitting up straighter until he could clearly feel Bill's warm breath on his face.

 

"Nothing changes except I'll be the ruler of the world. With you at my side." Bill beamed, giving him a wink.

 

Pine Tree returned the smile, the fantasy of their projected future one with mixed appeals. "But . . . what will we do to get there?"

 

"We don't do anything. The other demons spread the weirdness around the globe. That's it," Bill answered.

 

"But they can't leave because of the barrier, can they?" he responded. "You said it yourself. You're stuck in Gravity Falls."

 

"I'm sure Ford has that figured out. We can get him to cooperate, but I’ll need your help to convince him." Bill knew his prince would be onboard with his plans and ideas. 

 

"O-okay," he consented. "But I still don't get why  _ he’s _ the only one who knows how to break it. Where did he even find out and why don't you know? It doesn't make any sense." Pine Tree tipped his head, tapping his chin in inquiry.

 

"I don't know everything, kid," Bill admitted, voice soft. "All we can do is have a chat with Fordsy, despite how much we both hate him. And getting him to actually tell us how to break the barrier will be difficult . . ." Bill mused. He already conjured a few different ways to get Ford to talk.

 

"I wish we didn't have to do this," he huffed, that uncomfortable feeling prodding at his conscious again. Too bad there wasn't a way for him to find out the way to break the barrier himself. "But if we don't, you'll be stuck here, huh?"

 

Bill grabbed onto Pine Tree, placing him on his lap again. "I did say I could wait a few days. You don't have to face Ford today. I won't make you." The blond quirked a smile, blushing at how close they were. He loved it.

 

The prince gave his king a thankful kiss, a teensy amount of relief easing him. But it would be inevitable. And . . . he honestly didn't know what to make of it.

 

Bill kissed back, giving the kid the stress relief he needed. The dream demon knew Pine Tree could get lost in the kiss, making him feel better. He wanted it to last for as long as possible.

 

The brunet had already drowned in Bill's affection, the only tether to reality being the lingering feel of his thoughts and the book that pressed into the side of his leg, lying abandoned on the couch cushion. Electricity and heat coursed through him as he kissed his lover, worshipping the tantalizing touch of Bill's lips on his, claiming him, the arms around his waist protecting him,  _ desiring _ him. It was unfathomably mutual.

 

With cheeks flushed, Bill desperately finished out the kiss, giving Pine Tree the love and affection he needed. He slowly pulled away, heart beating wildly, lungs filling with air once again. Every kiss felt better than the last. Bill never wanted to let go of his Pine Tree. He was already addicted and there was no going back.

  
  
  



	36. Chapter 36

After a comfortable morning spent reading, it was well into the afternoon when Pine Tree stepped out into the throne room, breathing in fresh air as it wafted through an unfixed wall. The devastation did nothing to obstruct the beauty of their castle, though, the hole big enough to reveal a breathtaking view of the town in the midst of Weirdmageddon. And lots of monsters. There were monsters outside.

 

Bill followed him, sitting down on his now-complete throne. All the stone humans formed it perfectly, this time with a stronger support. The blond’s grin widened. "Oh, global domination, here I come!"

 

Pine Tree couldn't help but laugh. "You look so tiny on that throne, Bill." It didn't appear to be made for his human form.

 

Bill laughed. "I know." Then he grew bigger until he fit correctly in the throne, looking more like a deity than anything else.

 

It coaxed a blush to the boy's cheeks, noticing how hot he was, superior and strong. But it was also sort of eerie. Pine Tree turned his eyes to his own throne, then made his way over to it, stopping when he noticed Ford not too far away. He pressed his lips together.  _ What is he: a statue? _ He looked less flattering than he did a prisoner.

 

Bill simply watched Pine Tree, relaxing on his throne now that he was the right size for it. "Did you want to talk with him?" Bill asked softly, though his immensity made his voice sound louder.

 

"I . . . I don't think I'm ready," he responded, shaking his head. "He's going to be mad when when we do. I'm not able to face that just yet." Pine Tree turned away from the immobile old man, running his fingers across the arm of his throne in contemplation. The boy finally decided not to sit, walking out to the edge of the Fearamid and peering out into the landscape.  _ I wonder if those demons will come back here . . . _

 

"The demons went out to occupy themselves in town. That's all. They don’t have any other responsibilities at the moment," Bill replied, deciding not to shrink just yet. He was enjoying relaxing on his throne.

 

"So they're waiting on us to break the barrier," he said, blinking at the fires that had started to die down. Movement caught the edge of his vision, a flash of a small figure, then it was gone.

 

"Basically," the blond said, observing Pine Tree in front of him. "We'll have to break it soon. I'm not sure how long they can keep busy in such a small space."

 

"Soon . . ." Pine Tree echoed, agreeing.  _ But not now. _ If any part of him hoped for resistance, it wouldn't matter after Bill was no longer confined. And then the entire world would meet Weirdmageddon. His parents, too. He wondered just how far the protection of their deal really stretched. If anyone would be safe at all. If it was worth it. He backtracked, moving closer to the king's throne. But of course it was. For Bill, everything would always be.

 

Bill heard his thoughts, understanding the inner workings of the kid’s mind. He shrunk down to his normal size, pointing a finger at Pine Tree. A light blue glow formed around the boy as Bill lifted him up onto the throne with magic. "Sit with me, Pine Tree. There's a nice view up here."

 

"Huh?" Pine Tree felt his surprise ebb away after he was seated. His insides froze when he realized he was probably sitting on a stone Thompson and Nate, but he quickly smothered those discomforts. It was no worse than the human sofa, at least. His hand found Bill's on their weird perch, and he turned his gaze upwards. "I guess so." The rift's farthest tip was visible in the evening sky, colors clashing in a mixture of warm hues. Nice was one way to put it.

 

Bill wrapped his arms around the younger male, smiling. "See? We can watch a beautiful sunset from here." The demon smiled, as it it was evening time and the sun was barely starting to set.

 

Pine Tree leaned into Bill, his eyes gazing wistfully, almost contentedly, outside. It would be a while until dusk, perhaps a few hours, even. But the moment was one to enjoy . . . and . . . he saw something round and pink peaking in the distance. And it wasn't a weirdness bubble. He squinted. "Bill? What's that? Over there, by the cliffs."

 

"A time bubble?" Bill guessed. "That wasn't my doing. I wonder if the time travelers came back . . ." Bill trailed off, squinting at the bubble in the distance.

 

"What's a time bubble?" he asked, watching it closely. "Why would they put one here?"

 

"It basically runs on a different timeline in its own little world. I'm not sure why they would place one here." He stretched the truth, but still his chest felt heavy and cold with . . . guilt? 

 

"Will it . . . do anything to us if it stays here? Can we check it out?" the boy questioned, slightly hopeful. "I've never seen these before. What's it like?"

 

"Well, if you want . . . we can go over there. It's not dangerous." Bill hesitated. He'd rather Pine Tree stay in the Fearamid, but containing his curiosity wouldn't be good.

 

"Yes!" the brunet cheered, turning his head to look at the blond. Pine Tree paused, sensing something different in the atmosphere. "Hey, um . . . is everything okay?"

 

"Yeah." Bill smiled, giving him a one-eyed wink. "Everything is fine! Let's go!" He grabbed Pine Tree's hand, floating them up. "Wanna fly over there?"

 

"Sure," he grinned in return, only a tad unconvinced as he felt himself lift into the air, weightless. It got him into remembering their dance together on the first day of the apocalypse, his skin flushing joyfully in response. He had enjoyed that party a lot more than he had meant to. No regrets.

 

Bill flew with Pine Tree all the way out to the bubble. As they got closer, it was easier to see that it was quite big and had a familiar mark on it. A shooting star.

 

Not only that, there were  _ people _ standing on a land-bridge before it, untouched by the demonic creatures dotting the town and its edges. Pine Tree felt a gnawing feeling in his gut as he made out the figures of Wendy, Soos, the copies and . . . Gideon. The little-fat-baby-man was being manhandled by the former, and he could hear muffled demands being carried by the wind as they approached. The brunet got the sudden hunch that he shouldn't have came. But he was also glad that he did, if not to miss Gideon getting strangled to death.

 

Bill alighted on the ground, looking around at what was going on.    


Wendy glared at Gideon. "Give me the key." Her fists were at her sides now, ready to fly out if needed.

 

The male seemed about to break, his face furious and terrified. Wendy certainly packed a punch, even if she wasn't punching.   
  


"Look! It's Di—" Soos started, catching himself with wide eyes, "Pine Tree prince dude!"   
  


The tween made a face, gaze stricken with different emotions. "W-what's going on here? Where's Mabel?" He knew. But maybe it wasn't what it looked like.

 

The redhead pointed to Gideon. "He came waltzing up after you left and threw something at Mabel. And now she's in  _ there _ and he won't show me where he’s keeping the key." She growled at the country boy. "What you’re doing is  _ not _ cool, Dipper. If you really care, you’d help us rescue Mabel. You’d stop this."

 

Pine Tree took in a deep breath, biting painfully on his lower lip. He  _ knew _ that bad things were happening. Bad things that he could stop. But she didn’t  _ understand _ , did she? Wendy didn’t see what Bill was facing, didn’t know how much he deserved. No one did.

 

"I . . . I ain't givin' her up!" Gideon protested shakily, casting a wary glance at the newcomers. Behind him, Dipper's clone was looking extremely amused for some reason, deciding it would be okay to punch Gideon straight in the jaw, sending him reeling.   
  


"Wrong answer," he hissed, paper eyes glinting with something personal, a grin splitting his features when he glared back at him. It was the one time when the copy  _ wasn't _ trying to love up to Cipher. And Pine Tree couldn't  _ not _ get a kick out of it, even though things were serious.   
  


Gideon spat, causing not-Dipper to retreat at the last moment, just out of range. He turned his head to Bill. "Your Mad-jesty!" the white-haired human smiled as if he had just made a clever joke, voice carrying that same infuriatingly prideful ring that put the brunet on edge. "And . . . His Highness. Won't you help a poor soul out?"

 

"Poor unfortunate soul," Bill snapped. "You got what you wanted. This is the price." The demon didn't say more than that, glancing over at Cipher.   
  
The clone was giving paper Dipper a kiss for punching Gideon. "That was awesome!" he congratulated him, grinning.

 

"He asked for it," the boy laughed, giving Cipher another smooch, flexing his hands. "You have no  _ idea _ how great that felt. I've wanted to do that since I was printed."   
  


Gideon was blazing. "H-how could ya' dare . . ."   
  


Pine Tree frowned, glancing at Bill once before turning back to the nine year-old. "Give them the key, Gideon. If Mabel's in there then you can't keep her trapped."   
  


"But . . . I . . ." he stammered, taking a step back, closer to the bubble. And the edge of the bridge.

 

Bill watched with a curious eye. He wasn't going to help Gideon because he deserved to pay. "Everything costs something, shorty,” he muttered, not particularly caring if the boy heard him.    
  
Wendy stepped closer, about to wrestle him for it anyway.

 

He looked like he just might jump off the ledge, but decided against it at the last moment, pulling the key from his pocket and chucking it at the redhead. His chubby face matched the shade of her hair. "None of y'all are bein' fair! You'll rue this day, stealin'  _ my _ Mabel away!"   
  


Pine Tree clenched his fists.

 

Wendy caught the key with ease, walking over to Soos and the bubble. She glanced at Pine Tree. "You coming, Dipper? Leave that  _ demon _ and get your sister back.” She shot Bill a look before turning her attention back to him.     
  
Bill had already walked over to Gideon, snapping his fingers as blue chains kept the white-haired boy incapacitated. "Stay quiet," he ordered.

 

Gideon opened his mouth, a million struggling protests remaining unspoken. He ended up closing it.   
  


"Wendy . . ." Pine Tree started, grimacing. "I need to . . . talk to Bill."

 

Wendy slowly nodded, expression flashing with irritation as she hesitated, waiting for him.   
  
Bill turned to Pine Tree. "Yeah . . .?"

 

The boy made his way to him, eyes searching the dream demon's face. "Bill, what should I do? Mabel needs us . . ."

 

Bill hesitated before answering. "Do what you feel is right. Would you promise me something if you go, though?" The blond leaned into Pine Tree's ear, murmuring. "Promise to come back to me when you complete your mission. I'll miss you. Stay safe."

 

The brunet's eyes widened and he crushed Bill in a hug, shamelessly kissing him. When he pulled away, his voice was a whisper. "I will. I promise," he vowed, glancing over at his friends. "But . . . I don't want to leave you. Can't you help us?"

 

Bill thought about it, seeing the request for company as more of an advantage than anything. "Oh, alright. I did say that we would stay side-by side." The dream demon waved his hand, sending Gideon to the Fearamid to be with Ford. He took Pine Tree's hand, walking over toward Wendy and Soos, smirking. "We're ready to go!"   
  
Wendy glowered, losing her usual composure. "I clearly remember inviting only  _ one _ of you to help us. Why would I trust  _ you _ of all people to save Mabel? You could try to  _ kill _ her or something. Dipper, can't you just leave Bill? That  _ demon  _ will only make things worse," the teen spat, frustrated with all the drama. Why did this have to be so complicated?

 

"The heck, Wendy?" Pine Tree huffed, holding Bill's hand harder. "He's not going to hurt her. And if you want me to come, you're going to have to accept that he'll be there too."   
  


"I don't like prince Pine Tree's stare, dude," Soos offered, shuffling past them and hiding behind his co-worker. "I think he's serious."   
  


"You  _ bet _ he's serious," the Dipper clone added with a sly grin. "I vote we let 'em come with us. Unless Cipher and I are getting some alone time out here. Then whatever."

 

"Fine. Whatever. Let's just go!" Wendy frowned at Bill. "You hurt anybody, I'll chop your head off with this." The girl held her axe with two hands. She was dead serious. Turning heel after that dire warning, she opened the bubble’s lock with the key. It fell to the ground, tens of feet below.   
  
Bill didn't seem worried at all about Wendy's threat, rolling his eye and following them with Pine Tree. He never let go of the boy's hand, happy to have his prince with him. They all stepped into the bubble.    
  
Cipher looked at paper Dipper as the others entered the strange prison. "I'm sure four people getting Mabel back is fine. Let's just go back to the Shack and have fun! Sound good?" He grinned and started home.

 

" _ Fun _ , huh? I'd never turn that down!" he chuckled in response, trailing close to the male as Pine Tree and Bill disappeared in an engulfing white light.   
  


On the opposite side, the boy found himself floating precariously in a void while his friends fell screaming, down, down, down.  _ What's going on? _

 

Bill laughed. "Oh, this is going to be entertaining!" The blond let himself fall along with Pine Tree as the white void gradually turned into a beautiful rainbow of color. Fortunately, everyone landed safely on the bouncy castle floor.    
  
Wendy looked around in confusion."Are we on a bounce house? And do you hear annoying boy-band music?"

 

Pine Tree bit his lip, glancing at their surroundings. Overall, it was the type of place that he could imagine his sister dreaming of: girly creatures and candy trees and bright buildings with kaleidoscopic lights, a sky of friendliness and entertainment.   
  


"Dawg, where  _ are  _ we?" Soos said, awed.

 

Two vividly colored men drove up in a unique version of a convertible car. "Welcome to Mabeland! Who wants to go on a tour?"   
  
Bill wasn’t too happy about them, making a face. "I'm guessing we don't have a choice," he muttered darkly as they were forced into the back of the car.    
  
Wendy squinted. "It's too bright here,”  she complained, scooting away from Bill and Pine Tree.    
  
Xyler and Craz responded together, "Of course! Mabeland has colors only certain animals can see!"

 

"Like hawks?" Pine Tree offered on instinct, smiling sheepishly. "Oh. Sorry. Just curious about the spectrum . . . and uh . . . could you show us where Mabel is first? Maybe drop us off there?"

 

"Mabel's at the top of the tower, dude. Why don't we tour the place first?" a radical man answered, driving the car carelessly through the weird streets and laughing.

 

"I feel like my life's so fragile!" Soos declared, one of the signs bending like a swirly straw when they hit it.   
  


The prince pressed closer to his king, stiff in posture.  _ Who taught him how to drive? _

 

_ Nobody. He's fictional,  _ Bill muttered through their connection. The demon wrapped an arm around Pine Tree.   
  
Wendy noticed, giving them a nasty look before turning her head towards the crazy fantasy world. "So where are you taking us again?"   
  
"The beach and spa resort! Our favorite place in  _ all  _ of Mabeland!" Xyler and Craz cheered together, pointing out random landmarks along the way.

 

Pine Tree shrunk in his seat, pressing closer to Bill. He would just have to wait it out. Maybe he could actually survive this trial.

 

When the convertible car stopped at the beach, everyone was allowed out of the car. Small penguins with platters of food and drinks walked around the beach. Intriguing creatures of all kinds roamed about. 

 

The brunet lost interest in the scene pretty quickly, eyes scanning the skyline for a tower. There was something really  _ off _ about the place, though he wasn't sure what. Pine Tree looked back at Bill. "It isn't right here . . ."

 

Bill shrugged. "Tell me if you get too uncomfortable. We can leave at anytime," the blond said, keeping the group in sight.   
  
"Hey, colorful guys! Can we see Mabel now? We’re kinda in a hurry," Wendy directed at Xyler and Craz.   
  
“She’s in there!” The two young men pointed to a tower guarded by waffles. With big arms.

 

"I wonder if we could eat them," the handyman commented with a laugh. "Just kidding. Kind of."   
  


_ We have to save Mabel, _ Pine Tree responded, shaking his head. Pulling Bill along, he started forward until he was closer to the tower, in sight of the guards. "I am Pine Tree, prince of Weirdmageddon," the boy began, as regally as he could muster. "Let His Majesty, Bill Cipher, and my friends pass. We want to see Mabel."

 

The two waffle guards glanced at each other before stepping aside to let them in the tower. Bill followed him up the stairs, a light blush on his cheeks. The title Pine Tree called him made his insides tingle. 

 

Pine Tree let out a small breath of relief after they were out of earshot. "Whew. I'm surprised that actually worked."   
  


"Being royalty must be something amazing," Soos offered, in the background somewhere.

 

Bill shrugged at Soos' comment, unsure if it was the royal factor. "They probably knew we held more power over them. That's all."    
  
Wendy stepped in front and opened the door to the room Mabel was supposed to be in. "Pst! Mabel? You in here?"

 

But instead of the girl answering her, it was Dipper. Or, a neon-dressed Dipper with the most irritated look on the planet. Bubble. Thing.   
  


" _ Another  _ Pine Tree-Dipper dude?" the chubbiest member of the band exclaimed, having caught up with them. He smiled, holding out a hand in greeting. "What's up? I'm Soos, the Mystery Shack handyman and future —"   
  


"Sorry bro, but you're gonna have to leave," the fake Dipper deadpanned, eyes scanning each of them through his shades. He was on the verge of scowling. "I'm supposed to be supporting and encouraging my amazing sister for the next infinity hours, so disruptive visitors aren't allowed." He ended his sentence by frowning at Bill.   
  


Pine Tree wrapped an arm around the dream demon, angry. All copies of him were doomed to be horrible, it seemed. He was done taking it.

 

Wendy scowled. "This is a trap set up by Gideon. Tell me where Mabel is. We’re her friends," the redhead attempted.   
  
Bill placed a supportive hand on Pine Tree's shoulder.  _ Don't worry. I'm here. _

 

The boy leaned into the touch, wanting to knock his head on a wall in frustration. Better yet, knock  _ all his clones _ on a wall.  _ That _ would be worth the next infinity hours.   
  


"Yo', girl, the name's Dippy Fresh. Don't get sassy on me. Besides, my wonderful sister doesn't  _ want  _ to leave. She's happy here, where she has a real bro-face to care for her and a town that's high-five fab to live in," Dippy Fresh defended, flipping his sunglasses to look at Wendy more clearly. "Best of all, there aren't any  _ demons _ here to ruin the party.” He cast a meaningful expression at Bill before continuing. “It's safe. Don't believe me, go right on ahead and ask her yourself."

 

"I will," Wendy retorted, pushing past Dippy Fresh to find Mabel. "Mabel? It's me: Wendy!" The teen wanted to talk with the girl and hopefully convince her to come back to her  _ real  _ friends and family.   
  
Bill looked at Pine Tree. "Tell me when you want to go home. I'll be glad to take you back when you’re finished." The male didn't want to stay anyway, and he could sense the younger male was a bit uncomfortable. 

 

"Okay," Pine Tree murmured, wanting to take the blond in with him. But Dippy Fresh appeared like he was going to be a problem.  _ LIKE THAT MATTERED. _ The tween shoved his way through the doorway, pulling Bill with him, glad to find that there were no immediate repercussions.   
  


" _ Don’t _ bother her," the imaginary sibling pressured again. "Ask your question, get the facts, then get  _ out _ , bros."

 

Even Bill didn't like the attitude of Dippy Fresh. The demon growled threateningly. " _ We _ can do whatever we want.  _ Shut up  _ and leave us alone.”   
  
Wendy called again. "Mabel! It's Wendy. Are you in here?"

 

"Wendy?" a peppy voice perked from the end of the room, a mix between a princess suite and a mayor's office. Mabel was standing next to a window, a welcome sweater in her arms. She dropped it when she saw them. " _ What _ ?"   
  


Pine Tree felt his irritation go away all the same, eyes wide to see his sister. "Mabel!"   
  


"Dipper? Bill?" the brunette gaped, taking a step back. "Or should I say  _ Pine Tree _ ? Enjoying your horrible apocalypse? Not so fun, is it?"

 

Bill said nothing, watching Pine Tree curiously.    
  
Wendy smiled and waved at her. "Hey, Mabel! So, long story short, Gideon trapped you in this bubble. Soos, Dipper, and I were hoping to get you back into reality. We need your help to save the world. Stan is gathering an army as we speak."

 

Pine Tree whipped to face the redhead, practically fuming. "Do you realize that  _ Bill and I _ are  _ standing right here _ ? Wendy, what are you trying to say? You  _ know _ I wouldn't betray him."

 

"Well, I was hoping you would actually stop hanging with  _ demons _ and do what’s right. I  _ know _ you aren't an idiot, Dipper. Wake up, already! Why can you use your  _ eyes _ and see that this apocalypse isn’t good? Or has ‘love’ made you blind to the fact that Bill’s evil?” Wendy groaned in frustration, having lost her “cool” personality. "Come on, Mabel. Let's go. Your old man is counting on you."

 

Pine Tree hissed under his breath, glaring. Wendy was making him  _ livid _ . He couldn’t believe that he used to like her, someone so rude and inconsiderate. And Bill was literally  _ standing right next to him _ . He clenched his teeth, unable to fully calm down.  _ Ugh, why can't anyone  _ understand _? _   
  


_Red needs to learn her place! Stupid human, Bill_ growled under his breath. _And she thinks you would actually_ leave _me. Ha!_ He paused, anger subsiding. _I do believe we should leave if people are just going to be angry with us._

 

Mabel frowned, breathing deeply. "Wendy . . . I'd rather stay here. Even if . . . I mean, why would you let Bill come here if it's so bad? He must not be . . . I mean, Dipper . . . I don't know," she sighed, flopping down in her desk and laying her head down. "I'm  _ done _ fighting my brother. All I want is for my bro-bro to be happy and like me again. It isn't fun being left behind. You deal with the apocalypse on your own."   
  


Dippy Fresh rounded the group, standing beside the girl and offering comforting pets to her shoulder. "You heard her. Outta' here, dawgs."

  
"B-but I had no say in that  _ demon _ tagging alone. Please, Mabel? I know you're frustrated, and so am I, but living in a fantasy world won't fix your problems." Wendy took a deep breath, trying to relax and act cool once again.

 

Dippy Fresh smacked his fist against his hand.   
  


Mabel lifted her head. "How do you know that? Have you tried it? I have everything I want here. You could, too . . ."   
  


_ I'm about spent, anyway.  _ Pine Tree dug his fingers into his palm, equally frustrated. "Mabel, if you don't come back, we're going to leave," he warned, warily eyeing his imaginary self.   
  


"I'm not leaving without her, dude!" Soos protested, arms wide.   
  


Dippy Fresh stepped in front of them, his eyes flashing darkly as he put on his sunglasses again. "Kiddo has the right idea. Last chance; you heard her. Either stay with my sis' or I'll be kickin' you to where you came."

 

Wendy sighed. "We miss you, Mabel. We need your help. Come back with us." The teen held out her hand, offering a smile.

 

Dippy Fresh was getting on Bill’s nerves.  _ I just want to punch that insulting scrap of garbage already,  _ Bill hissed. _ Never act like him, Pine Tree. Ever. _

 

"Chill, okay?" the brightly-colored male huffed, snapping his fingers. "Visitors are sometimes not tubular at all."   
  


Soos cried out in distress as a portal to the outside world suddenly opened below him and he fell through with wide orbs.   
  


"Later. I'm falling behind on my events with Mabes," Dippy Fresh held up a peace sign, the same portal moving over to try and swallow Wendy.   
  


Mabel was watching her brother and friend with a torn expression, though she did nothing to stop it. "Goodbye."

 

"Wait! Mabel!" Wendy yelled desperately. She made a determined face, skillfully embedding her axe in the floor to stop her from being sucked into the portal. "This is not cool, Dippy Fresh. Not cool at all." She used the axe to pull herself away from the portal.

 

"I said  _ goodbye _ ," Mabel asserted, frowning unhappily as she swung her hand, forcefully throwing the teen into another portal that opened behind her. She looked like she might start sobbing but sat up straighter, putting on a smile. "Don't worry about me, Dipper. I have Dippy Fresh to keep me twin company. Go . . . enjoy your time . . . and tell everyone I love them."   
  


"I'll . . . I'll do that. Thanks for talking to me, Mabel. And . . . be happy here," he responded softly, glancing at Bill. "Can we leave now?"

 

Bill nodded, holding Dipper's hand. "Good day, Shooting Star." The king waved at Mabel before teleporting back to the Fearamid with his prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as it is summer I (BillCipherTriangle) will be on vacation for the next two weeks starting Friday. It's up to my co-author whether she can update it on Mondays or we might take a break until I get back. It's not a long break, but I will miss out on two Mondays. XD.


	37. Chapter 37

 

Back at their home, the blond picked up Pine Tree, carrying him. "What else would you like to do?" Bill asked politely as he leaned in and kissed the boy softly.

 

Wonderful emotions coursed through his system as he returned the sweet action, a welcome relief from the events of the day. He didn't even complain about being held, getting accustomed to their proximity and loving it all the same, letting the moment sweep his worries away. "I just want to be with you, Bill . . ." he admitted, leaning his head on the king's shoulder while he was able. He thought about kissing his neck. But . . . that would be — no, he just did it. Smiling, too. "Honestly, I didn't expect my curiosity to lead to such an overwhelming situation. I need a break from that madness.  _ Your _ madness is  _ much _ better." He laughed quietly.

 

Bill giggled and sat down on his throne, keeping Pine Tree in his lap. " _ My _ madness is better?" He raised an eyebrow. Unable to contain his excitement from those words, Bill cutely nuzzled into his partner. "I’m honored." He knew his cheeks were bright red.

 

The prince mirrored his blush, needing to kiss Bill more intimately on the lips. He felt so  _ light _ just then, and when he pulled away, he was laughing again, stealing as many peppered pecks as he could between his choppy breaths. "I love your craziness," he chuckled joyfully, beaming as his hands found their way around Bill. Pine Tree tried kissing him again, instead getting the bottom of his jaw.

 

Bill held him and leaned down, rightfully pressing their mouths into a kiss, an inferno flowing in his veins as his heart sped up. The blond's eye slipped closed. He simply wanted to enjoy the passion, the love, the heat. He just wanted to enjoy  _ his _ Pine Tree.

 

The brunet couldn't resist returning the affection, his eyes closed as well, blood on perfect fire. He was so lucky to have Bill. He was so gifted to  _ be _ Bill's. He couldn't imagine life without the dream demon, without grinning at him and hugging him and  _ kissing him _ . . .   
  


A sound, like a whimper, echoed vaguely. The tween tried to respond, the taste and feel of Bill's lips making his eyes roll back in his head, his arms crushing them together. Indulgence made him moan, so happily . . .   
  


The sound reverberated in the room once more. It wasn't Bill. It was a voice. An awkward one. "Y'all forgettin' somethin'?"

 

The king's eye opened, pulling back slowly despite his heart's protest for more. All he wanted to do was kiss his Pine Tree. He deserved it. A low growl sounded from his throat as he addressed Gideon. "Being rude now, kid? We were in the middle of something if you couldn't tell." Bill shot him a glare. Turning to Pine Tree, his voice softened. "What do you think his punishment should be?"

 

"P-punishment?" Gideon cried, catching himself with a snap of his mouth. Like he didn't already expect it.   
  


Pine Tree breathed in some air to clear his head, reality flushing into him. "Ugh, right. Um . . . well, there's a lot of things on my mind, actually."

 

Bill waited respectfully, gesturing with a hand to tell him to to keep talking. The demon wanted to instill fear into Gideon, eagerly awaiting the brunet’s ideas.

 

The boy's smile grew wider. "It has to be the perfect payback. Like . . . something like . . . pushing him off a cliff infinite times. Or having him clean up after the demons. Or making him humiliate himself by . . . doing childish dances in front of the town!" He laughed at that one, evilly, even though most of the civilians were frozen right under him.   
  


Something about Gideon’s expression made it seem that watching them kiss was punishment enough. He was blanched  _ and _ furious, his eyes bulging from his face at every implication. The white-haired kid struggled against his bindings, stilling almost immediately when he found it useless. "W-what am I payin' for, anyway? Bill Cipher, Your Majesty, I-I didn't do anythin' to either of ya'!"

 

Bill laughed too, smirking. "Hmm . . . I like the dancing. Or the cliff one. We could throw him out of this pyramid, keeping him alive just so we can do it over and over. Now  _ that _ sounds fun!" The demon's usual malicious glint in his eye was back. "As for you . . ." he spoke to Gideon. "Your punishment is for  _ rudely _ interrupting us. Maybe you'll learn your lesson about keeping that mouth of yours shut."

 

The nine year-old silenced himself again, seething. His glare at Pine Tree was murderous.   
  


As if  _ he _ had something to do with it.   
  


_ It's not my fault you decided to be an enormous pain. _ The prince leaned up to smooch Bill's lips once more, bringing the grin back to his face. "No reason we can't do both. Serves him right for bugging us and messing with Mabel."

 

Bill happily giggled, kissing the boy's forehead softly before nodding. The blond floated them off the huge throne, landing safely in front of their prisoner. "Ready to find out how painful it is to smash into the ground from  _ thousands _ of feet above?" The dream demon grinned, his evil intent showing through.

 

Gideon shook his head furiously. "I-I'm sorry! Don't do it! Whatever I did, I'm sorry!"   
  


"That was a rhetorical question," the tween specified with a hint of cruelty. It settled deep into his bones, a tiny smidgen of guilt. But he did kinda really deserve it. Maybe a couple of times.

 

Bill simply kicked Gideon out the triangle shaped door in the Fearamid, listening to his screams all the way down. The apocalypse king cackled excitedly. "And three . . . two . . . one!" he counted down. The moment he got to “one”, Gideon had reappeared on the floor.

 

The small boy was trembling in fear, still bound, eyes bloodshot. Pine Tree almost grimaced, though he had to admit that the scene was "fun". For a heartless second.   
  
"I-I . . . Forgive me," he stammered, legs shaking, unstable. " _ Please _ . W-whatever you want. I won't do it again."   
  
The brunet almost considered it, humanity being a pain when he least wanted it to.  _ He's not actually that bad . . . _ Okay. Maybe he was. But that didn't mean he had to punish him so horribly for it. Though, revenge sure was sweet. Pine Tree stepped forward, nearly stopping himself, part of his mind hating his own morals as he shoved Gideon off the Fearamid's support again. When he reappeared, he thought his stomach was going to explode. And not in a good way.   
  
"Stop, m-make it stop . . ." he sobbed, breaking down, all hatred gone. Somehow, the younger male got his feet to move and he slumped up against a stone figure. Or Ford.    
  
Another pang shot through Pine Tree.  _ Bill, maybe we should stop soon . . . _

 

The demon didn't seem to register Pine Tree's request, his eye reddening and evil laughter booming around them. Mercilessly, he kicked Gideon again, lips curved in a sinister grin. "Three times is the charm! And the number of sides I have." He held up the corresponding digits, counting down until Gideon reappeared. "I will say that's all . . .  _ for now _ . We’ll likely enjoy this again later!"

 

Pine Tree thought his heart might just fly out of his chest; it was beating so hard. From seeing it, too.   
  
"I . . . W-what's . . . gonna . . . happen to me?" Gideon weeped, attempting to lift his arms but finding them still chained. "I don't wanna be here. I-I can leave, can't I? I won't cause ya' trouble."   
  
The prince turned his eyes to Bill, biting his lip. He waited, speechless.   
  


"Nah, I think I'll keep you somewhere where I can watch you real close." Bill had calmed down relatively, eye turning back to its normal yellow color. His laughing had stopped and the maniacal look on his face slowly faded. Snapping, Gideon’s bonds disappeared. A rumble shook the Fearamid for a second before halting abruptly. "I know you just got out of jail, but why don't you spend some more time in one?" A small door along the wall behind the thrones materialized. It was decorated by a star with an eye in the center: Gideon's symbol. Waving his hand, the blond opened the door, revealing a not-so-bad room. It wasn't anything fancy, looking more like a regular kid's bedroom. "You will stay here. In the Fearamid."

 

_ You're giving him a place to stay here? _ The boy was surprised. Pine Tree let himself relax a bit, previously tense, his eyes on Gideon.   
  


The ex-psychic gulped dryly, folding his hands to his chest, visibly shrinking. For a second, he said nothing, taking in the room as realization set in. Gideon glanced between the two royals, having seemingly regained part of his strength. "O-of course. But what about the others? Won't . . . I see them again?"   
  


"You mean Wendy and Soos and Mabel?" Pine Tree asked. "I don't think they'll want to see you after that charade."   
  


Gideon shook his head, hurt. "My prisonmates. They . . . They were left behind after the fight, I'd reckon."

 

"Who cares about them? Just be thankful we’re not punishing you anymore," Bill said and pushed Gideon towards the room. "This locks from the outside." Shutting and locking the boy inside, he turned back to Pine Tree.

 

He made a face. "So."

 

Bill shrugged. "What? Did you want to do something?"

 

He shook his head, trying to blink the blankness from his eyes. "It's just . . . I mean . . . I'm a little caught off guard, is all," he explained, running a hand through his bangs. "I didn't think Gideon would act so . . . submissive, I guess. I don't know. I feel a bit bad. Should I feel bad?"

 

Bill felt no guilt. He hated Gideon, so making him fall to the ground over and over was a lot of fun. "It's  _ Gideon _ . He deserved it and that's that." He put an end to the discussion.

 

The boy nodded a little reluctantly, at least half of him agreeing as he gave the blond a hug. Warmth spread back into him, eating away at his small regrets. "Yeah, you're right," he sighed. "I love you, Bill."

 

The blond hugged the brunet, carrying him to the throne where they were kissing only a few minutes ago. Bill held him on his lap, arms wrapped around him, speaking with his mouth next to his ear. "And now there's nobody to interrupt us."

 

A blush spread over his cheeks. He smiled, fondly matching his lips to the dream demon’s own.

 

Bill closed his eye, grinning into it, reveling in the sensations. His happiest moments came from kissing or cuddling with Pine Tree.

 

It didn't take long before Bill's prince was soaring above the clouds, all worries gone as his body pressed tight to the king's, vision forgotten. His entire essence practically  _ sang _ Bill's name. The feeling was fantastic. Needing some air, he gave a few last kisses, eyes half-lidded with adoring devotion. His breaths came in near-silent pants. "Bill, Bill . . . Bill, I love . . ." he started laughing again, nuzzling the young man's chest. "Bill, I can't even talk."

 

The said demon had rosy cheeks and pink, parted lips after their heated show of affection. Bill chuckled breathlessly. "Then don't talk. I can read your mind, ya' know."

 

"What's a mouth for if you can't use it?" he responded with a sly smirk, bursting into giggles after placing some rhetorical pecks to the other's face. Afterwards, he let himself slump comfortably into Bill's lap, allowing his mood to calm. The fact that they were sitting on stone Gravity Falls citizens had completely slipped his mind until then, but it wasn't as startling as he would have thought.

 

Bill relaxed too, shoulders slumping as his breathing slowed. Oh, he loved these moments where he could just sit with his Pine Tree and be comfortable.

 

For a short while, it was just that. The prince smiled, gazing along Bill's shoulder until he could observe the interior of their home. He looked at the throne room with contentment, perhaps a newfound sense of belonging. All of it together made for a reminder that Bill and him were meant to be. This was a place of love and fun and togetherness. A few of the party decorations still rimmed the walls, an existing happy aura against the colors that somewhat captivatingly broke the dark atmosphere. The scarlet-hued stained-glass window behind the king's impressive throne cast itself brilliantly over the floor, a contrast to the natural light that seeped through the Fearamid's triangular opening, though less due to the wall being fixed sometime while they were gone. And . . . Ford. Without warning, Mabel's words to him echoed in his head. He supposed her request applied to him as well. Pine Tree groaned under his breath.

 

The older male glanced down at the younger with a curious eye. "What's up?" he asked softly, not moving from the very warm and snug position they were in.

 

"Just . . . thinking. We should . . . probably talk to Ford soon. You need to move to the next phase and Mabel told me to . . . tell him . . . you know," he responded, still staring at the room. "Maybe it won't be good to put it off. We've already dealt with a lot of stuff today. Might as well, right?"

 

"Alright . . . but we'll need to be careful. Ford is still angry at both of us and there's no telling what he might say or do." Bill took a breath and floated them from the high throne to the ground, gently placing Pine Tree down. "Let's do it. Together." He held the boy's hand.

 

"You're not kidding," he said, shaking his head with a smile. "Here goes, then." Focusing, Pine Tree willed Ford's head to regain its original state, the petrified material melting away. He stopped at his shoulders.   
  


"Sweet love of —" his great uncle caught himself, eyes wide and piercing as he stretched his neck. "This isn't a very comfortable position, unsurprisingly. Will you do me a favor and let me have control over my entire body, perhaps?"   
  


Pine Tree shook his head. "That's all you're getting right now. I want you to know that Mabel loves you and that she's okay."   
  


Ford looked relieved, though he turned a grimace at the both of them, landing his attention on Bill. "What do you want with me?"

 

"Ah, Fordsy, don't you know what I want? It's quite simple, really." The demon paused, letting a grin form on his lips. "Weirdmageddon is going global sooner or later. I'd prefer if it was sooner. Why don't you be a good little prisoner and tell me how to break the barrier?" Bill knew what Ford's answer would be, but he was going to try over and over until he got what he needed from the old man.

 

"The . . . barrier?" Ford stared at the blond for a few seconds before laughing bitterly. "Ah, it looks like you finally found out about it after all these years. Congratulations, Bill Cipher."   
  


"That's  _ king _ to you," Pine Tree spat seriously, giving the dream demon's hand a squeeze of support. "We can . . . We can make you regret it if you don't be respectful."

 

Bill rolled his eye. "Oh, please. I knew about it a  _ long _ time ago. Pine Tree can back me up on that one," he muttered. "Now, are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

 

"You . . ." Ford hissed, shaking his head. "I won't tell you anything. Weirdmageddon  _ can’t _ be allowed to further." His gaze locked on Pine Tree's. There was a message in his stare.   
  


The boy broke the connection, turning his head away. Ford gasped as the gun's material started to engulf him again, pausing at his neck.

 

"With Weirdmageddon spread across the globe, there will be no rules! Your dimension will finally be free." Bill grinned happily. "I only need the equation."

 

"I . . . refuse, Bill. I won't tell you anythi—" he was silenced with the contraction of the prince's hand into a fist, frozen once more.   
  


Pine Tree frowned, not liking the expression on the old man's face when he looked at it. He tried to ease his tension. "Sorry about that. I was getting mad at him."

 

Bill placed an arm around Pine Tree's shoulders, pulling the younger male to his side. "It's fine. Just relax. I'm giving him a chance to nicely tell me before we get to the fun stuff."

 

"You seem to be looking forward to it way more than I am," he murmured, leaning into the blond. "I hate that he's related to me. And I used to idolize the Author, too . . ."

 

Bill nodded. "You have me to look up to now." He softly rubbed Pine Tree’s back, supporting him.

 

"You're  _ so _ much better than him," he agreed, grinning at the soothing touch. Warmth-sparked electricity ran down his spine where Bill's fingers were on his vest.

 

"Whenever you're ready you can unfreeze him again," he spoke, hushed, and leaned down, lightly kissing the fluffy brown hair on Pine Tree's head.

 

The tween hummed happily, turning his whole body to hug Bill fully, face tilting up to kiss him. He felt a lot better. "I don't think we should do it today. Maybe tomorrow. Can't we just enjoy the afternoon? I'll be hungry for dinner soon."

 

"Alright." Bill left the topic alone, taking Pine Tree to the library. "Let's enjoy it here." The blonde grinned once they arrived, sitting down on one of the couches. The rest of the day was guaranteed to be fun-filled with no stress for the both of them.

  
  



	38. Chapter 38

 

"You have to be fantastic at everything, don't you?" Pine Tree smiled lovingly, arm linked around Bill's, tummy warm and full from breakfast and a happy morning. They were nearing the end of the hall.

 

"Of course. But you get the best treatment!" Bill replied cheerfully. "So, what would you like to do today?"

 

"Maybe later I can take you up on that offer to teach me to play the piano," he grinned, feeling giddy. "Or we could go and do what you want. But . . . we do have some important things planned, so we should probably get them out of the way first."

 

"A-okay, kiddo! We can do important things first and then I'll teach you to play piano! I know a small song that you can learn. It's one of my favorites," Bill said with excitement, walking into the throne room once again.

 

The brunet beamed, a bounce in his step as they entered their glorious area. "Ah, it's actually pretty nice here," he said, affectionately pressing closer to Bill. "Mmm . . . who do you think needs to be checked on today?"

 

He made a thoughtful face. "Well, it's up to you. I figure we should stay away from Ford until you're ready. Maybe see the rest of your friends at the Shack?"

 

"Will they even let us go back there?" he asked, huffing a bit. "I would like to . . . but they've got to be holding a bad grudge on us. Actually, _everyone_ is. Gideon, Ford, Wendy, Stan . . . I think our only luck would be with the clones or the other demons. And that's not saying much." He looked at the blond, a little frustrated. _I need a kiss._ It was a fleeting thought, one that brought an embarrassed flush to his face. _S-sorry . . . I didn't . . . sorry._

 

Bill giggled. _Ah! Silly Pine Tree,_ he thought and pulled the boy flush against him. "I'll kiss you anytime you want. Just ask, kid." To prove his point, he leaned down and kissed Pine Tree, cheeks tinted red.

 

It was chaste, but the tween was drenched in passionate love afterward. He felt so beautifully weak, leaning into Bill like he was his lifeline. Goodbye, frustrations. "You probably shouldn't give me that privilege. I'd use it too much," he joked, beaming.

 

Bill laughed, arms around him gently, lovingly holding the kid up to his chest. "That's fine. I enjoy every second."

 

"I enjoy every _millisecond_ ," he smirked back in mock evil, eyes glinting with laughter. His blush didn't go away.

 

The blond shook his head in amusement before kissing him again. He closed his eyes, simply letting their emotions flow through him.

 

Pine Tree did the same, fully smitten, perfect, everything perfect. He _enamoured_ the former triangle, his flawless lips wonderful on his own. If they were going to do something, he pushed it aside. This was the _real_ priority. No complaints from his department.

 

Bill let go of his worries and plans. Weirdmageddon and stage two didn't matter at the moment. Just Pine Tree. _His_ Pine Tree. He lost himself in the fervor and sensations, the world around him disappearing into the far background. The male had replaced everything with the boy in front of him. Bill hoped the kid felt the same thing, wanting both their worries to disappear.

 

There was no need to hope, for the same dedication reverberated over their connection as Pine Tree found himself helplessly in love. He even liked the possessive hold Bill had on him, though it felt protective more than anything. Because Bill was everything. His stolen breath came with a huge grin, and the boy found himself panting. "W-wow . . ."

 

Bill's eye opened after they pulled away, glowing gold with happiness and love. The king didn't need a mirror to know what he looked like. Parted lips, flushed cheeks, and messy blond hair. He was smiling. "You said it."

 

Heart thudding once-impossible magic through him, the young prince adjusted his crown, taking heed to his posture. Puffing out his chest a bit in the mood, Pine Tree had to fight the urge to kiss Bill for the third time since breakfast, a task at hand. He was sure he appeared an embarrassing level of pink, though he kept his voice steady. "I love you, but I think it's time we get going. How about we see if anything came up with the demons outside and then try our luck with Ford?" he suggested, still sparkling with adoration.

 

Taking his hand to show that he agreed, the blond took them out into town to check on his demons. Personally, Bill didn't care much about them. They were inferior and were only there to serve him in his army. Plus, they were mainly for company before he met Pine Tree; a gang he could spend time with during his sentence in the Nightmare Realm.

 

Pine Tree just really wanted to know if the Gravity Falls resistance was stirring up any actual trouble. Mabel's bubble was there on the horizon when he checked for it. The town itself was an even bigger mess than it was the day before. "Yeesh, they've gotten restless," he commented, eyeing the scene.

 

"Yeah, they have been since phase two has been delayed," Bill replied, clicking his tongue and noticing a group of them stomping down trees. "All the citizens have been taken care of so I bet they've been playing with plants and animals."

 

A pine tree fell on its side, crashing into a weirdness bubble. It wobbled for a second before it sprouted legs and tried to run away, only to get incinerated in a matter of heartbeats. The ashes were thrown about like snowballs.  


Pine Tree caught himself staring, a chilled unease settling in him. "I can see that," he coughed awkwardly, steadily floating away from that particular group. An eyebat flapped past him, causing the boy to startle, ignoring the fact that it was as languid as could be. The creature spared the prince a glance before lackadaisically scanning the life-stripped lands again, in routine. The boy absently rubbed his tattoo, chewing on his lip. Everything was worse than he'd thought.

 

"We'd better get to phase two or I'm afraid this place won't be suitable for life for a long time . . ." Bill muttered, scanning the wasteland once more before glancing at the Fearamid. The ominous floating pyramid cast a shadow over part of the town, its presence sending off waves of weirdness energy. "Anything else you wanted to do here before we go back?"

 

"Mabel's bubble. And the Mystery Shack," he answered immediately. "I mean, I don't think we can go there without someone trying to fight us. But I'd like to know . . . what's going on. I thought a demon would be able to tell us, but then there's the whole thing with our deal and you not letting them get too close to them."

 

"Hmm . . . there might be a totally different solution." The blond untied his eyepatch. "I'm not sure about Mabel's bubble, but I do know the Shack has a lot of my eyes." A projected holographic image popped out from his special eye, showing a view of the Mystery Shack from one of its many triangular windows. "If you want to check up on them without anybody knowing then this is the best way. Unless you wanted to do it in person?"

 

"I-I just want to see how everyone’s doing," he said, watching the hologram in awe. Bill's eye that he kept hidden was actually kind of amazing. "Do you think you can find Grunkle Stan? Or maybe their hideout, wherever that is?"

 

Bill nodded. "Yes, I should be able to find him." Concentrating, an image of Grunkle Stan sitting on a chair in the Mystery Shack’s living room popped up, the rest of the town’s stragglers around him.

 

"I see Pacifica! And McGucket and Soos!" he exclaimed, looking closely at the group. Wendy wasn't there. Neither were the copies. A couple of supernatural creatures were huddled around the old man, probably talking to him. Pine Tree didn't know how to read lips.

 

"Hmm, I wonder . . ." Bill made a thoughtful face, tapping his chin. "I'm gonna try something, though it might be creepy." When he opened his mouth again, voices from the image came through.   
  
"Guys, Ford's probably fine. Let's just relax. I have plenty of brown meat to feed all of us for a few years," Stan was saying to the nervous beings in the room.

 

"No, I'm sorry Mr.Pines, but I don't think I can eat another bite of it. I need double-stuffed burritos and marshmallow cream sundaes!" the chubby employee protested in exasperation. "Who's with me, dawgs?"  


"Settle down, fatty," Pacifica retorted, a hand on her hip. She was dressed rather expensively, the only sign of her hardship being the tattered ends of her outfit and dirt smeared on her girly shoes. "I don't want to be crammed in here as much as you do, but it's horrible outside. We wouldn't stand a chance. I say we stay hidden until those evil bozos get bored with this town."  


The creatures exploded with opinions of their own, all at once.  


Pine Tree frowned, looking back at Bill. It wasn't creepy as it was making him want to curl up in a ball. "I really wish they didn't hate us . . ."

 

Stan tried to quiet the clamor, yelling over them to shut their yaps.

 

Bill cut the audio off, wincing at the loud noise. "Seems they’re restless too . . ."

 

"But I don't think they'll be able to interfere with our plans like this," the brunet finished, still looking at the hologram although it wasn't showing him anything important. "I mean, they'll be fine after we . . . move on, right?"

 

"Of course. They’ll be left alone. The demons and I have no purpose staying here," he replied, the hologram disappearing as he tied the eyepatch back over his eye.

 

"And me too . . . I'm going to be with you? All over the world?" he pressed, floating closer to the blond. "This was what you meant when you said I didn't have to go back to California. I wonder what my parents would think . . ."

 

Bill shrugged. "You're safe with me. Imagine: we could go to Paris and kiss at the top of the Eiffel Tower," he suggested temptingly. A vision of both of them flying to the tip and kissing in Paris flashed before the demon. He grinned at the kid next to him.

 

His face immediately flushed over. Worldwide Weirdmageddon actually wasn't sounding that bad. "Mmm-maybe . . ." Pine Tree hummed, feeling needy from the thought. He wrapped his fingers around Bill's, smiling. "Why don't we do a quick fly over Mabel's bubble and then head back?"

 

"Alright," he agreed, taking them to the tween's huge pink bubble. "At least we know Shooting Star's happy and protected in there, right?" Bill gave Pine Tree's hand a gentle squeeze.

 

"Yeah," he agreed, blinking down at it as they passed. The artificial world was completely intact, and the bridge was littered with used survival supplies. And a torn, flannel shirt. He frowned. _Do you think Wendy keeps trying to go back in there?_

 

_It wouldn’t surprise me. She’s stubborn enough._ They made it back to the Fearamid. "Ah! Home." He was happy to be back in his own castle with Pine Tree.

 

The boy shook his head, ridding the peeping worries that attempted to plant themselves in his mind. "Yup. Home," he smiled in return, alighting with a sigh as gravity regained hold on him. "Now all we have to do is talk with Ford again . . ."

 

“We do. But! I'll be right by your side and I'm always open for kisses." To prove his point, he leaned down, lightly pressing his lips on Dipper's.

 

The tween's insides exploded with happiness. It was so _perfect_ . Even though it was over, he was already moving closer to Bill, wanting more. But he stopped himself, a laugh escaping him. "W-wow. I have it _really_ bad for you," he stated, grinning. It had become the plainest of facts.

 

"You do. And I love it." The blond ruffled Pine Tree's brown bangs and beamed. He linked their hands together again, stepping up to Ford's metal statue. “Ready when you are.”

 

With a wave of Pine Tree's will, the man was released from his petrified prison halfway down his shoulders.  


Ford hissed through his teeth, struggling again, and then stopped. He eyed them warily.

 

"Learned your lesson yet, Sixer?" Bill sneered. Oh, this was great. Ford was trapped and couldn't do a thing to stop them.

 

"The only thing I've learned is not to trust you," he responded indignantly, grimacing. "I'm not going to just hand over the formula. And you can't get into my mindscape and take it from me."

 

Bill's grip on Dipper's hand tightened, a deep growl resonating from the demon's chest. "Looks like we get to play dirty."

 

Ford's eyes narrowed in anger, gaze darting between them. "What do you want with my grandnephew? Why haven't you tried to get rid of him yet?"

 

"Get rid of him? Gosh, no. I'm keeping him here. It's his home just as much as it is mine. We're celebrating Weirdmageddon together! The grand finale will be worldwide if you'd cooperate with us. Why don't we make a deal, huh?" Bill tried again. For Pine Tree's sake, he wasn't going to hurt Ford just yet, but he was on the verge of torturing the old man.

 

"This isn't his home! You can't expect me to believe that he's comfortable here! That he'd be fine with this!" Ford protested, struggling again. "He has family and friends and a good heart, deep down! He's smarter than you'd think! One day, he'll figure out the truth!" Nervous sweat beaded and dripped down his forehead.  
  
Pine Tree found the slightest satisfaction in that. But he couldn't help the pang of regret that rippled through him. It was the tiniest smidgen. "The Fearamid is my home now. And I'll be comfortable as long as Bill is," the boy corrected, staying strong. "Besides, your word isn't worth anything."   
  
Ford stiffened, something flashing over his visage. "The third journal. Where is it?"   
  
"Hm? You're talking about this, Great-uncle Ford?" Reaching into his vest, the prince pulled out Journal Number Three, holding it in front of him for the Author to see.   
  
Ford looked like he was going to faint, both from relief and from fear. "T-there's a passage . . . and if you have the others, you should be able to fix . . ."   
  
Pine Tree threw the book to the floor, it landing in a plume of dust. "This isn't worth anything, either. Not anymore, now that I have Bill. And it doesn't matter whatever 'solution' you have written here. It's useless."

 

A thrill of satisfaction went through Bill, absolutely loving Pine Tree's responses. In the heat of the moment, Bill pointed at the Journal on the floor, willing it to burst into flames. It did on his command. "It's useless _now_ , anyway. Whatever ‘cure’ you have to rid Weirdmageddon is gone. Not to mention that I have more knowledge than that ratty old book does." Bill placed a hand on Pine Tree's back, supporting him.

 

The twelve year-old watched the fire in a sort of stupor, somehow shocked that the book he'd relied on the entire summer was smoldering into ashes. Even though he caused it. He managed a smile, leaning into Bill, and soon his grin wasn't forced at all. There was no loss.  


"No . . ." Ford choked, brow furrowing as he scowled. " _You can’t do this_!" His life's work, destroyed. Just like that.

 

"I can do whatever I please, Fordsy. I'm the king of the apocalypse. And Pine Tree is the prince. You have to answer to us!" Bill grinned, happy that the Journal was ruined. "Where're the other two journals? I'd like to burn them as well."

 

"How dare you . . ." Ford growled, looking up from the flaming heap to glare at Bill. "I'm not telling you anything. For the sake of the universe, my knowledge is sealed, _Cipher_!"

 

"This universe could use some chaos. But I'm done arguing with you. I’ll make you talk a different way." The demon was done holding back. He was annoyed by Ford, wanting nothing more than to hurt him already. Bill glanced at Pine Tree. _Hope you don't mind, kid. I’ve got to get him to talk somehow._ He shot a laser of electricity from his finger towards Ford, enough to shock him.

 

The man cried out, smoke curling off of him as the charge set his nerves into panic. Bill's blast was so strong that the statuesque part of him started to disintegrate, revealing a good portion of his living form.  


Pine Tree fought hard to keep his limbs imprisoned with his magic, the same feeling as when they were punishing Gideon making his chest tight. He could hardly concentrate.  


Ford wheezed in a gasp, coughing. The tips of his hair were singed. But his expression was stoic and still. He kept his gaze pinned to the floor. "Y-you can't . . . make me talk."  


Pine Tree was able to take control of the material again, keeping his great uncle immobilized. But barely. _Bill . . . I don't think I can hold him back if you keep doing this. And . . . I think . . ._ Dipper's eyes shone with a plea, the brunet making a face at the blond, _it might be better to get him to tell us without the torture._ Pine Tree couldn't believe he was asking that of Bill. He _hated_ Ford. Right?

 

"Oh, yeah. Like _talking_ to him got us anywhere," Bill snapped. "Fordsy _deserves_ this anyway. Sometimes with mortals, breaking them is the only way to get them to talk." The demon's fists clenched, trying to control his wrath. Slowly, he relaxed, forming a better idea than one that simply used anger and force. "Let's try a simple human torture method. Hey, Sixer, I know you've been off the grid for a while in that other dimension, but perhaps you've heard of water torture?" The king smirked. "Ya' know, the slow one where water drips on your head in the same spot for hours. I think the government made it illegal? Eh, who cares. Point is, it might not hurt, but I heard it works _wonderfully_ against the mind." He laughed. _This one won't hurt him, but it has psychological effects._

 

Dipper pursed his lips, feeling a little dejected. But he got over it. _I know about that. I used to study criminal justice techniques and forensics in elementary school . . . I wanted to be a detective._ The Journal's engulfing fire started to die down.   


Ford seemed stunned. "What? That's it?"  


Pine Tree curiously glanced at the old man, who looked at both of them with bewilderment. And suspicion.  


"You imprison and electrocute me, burn away years of my valuable research and now you want to _drip water_ on my head?" Ford gaped at the apocalyptic royals, dumbfounded. "You think that's going to make me talk? Either you've gotten soft or you have something malicious planned."

 

Bill cackled, ignoring his comment about him being soft. _I'll show him “soft”._ “Ain't it crazy, Fordsy?” He didn't give him time to reply. “Good, and because I love crazy so much, this torture will be different! I seem to remember you starting to hear things in your dreams thirty years ago.” He tapped his chin in thought. “Those dreams got under your skin. So just for the heck of it, each time a drop lands on your head you'll hear voices, whispers, and screams! Oh, you’ll go _insane_ ! Just like your friend Fiddleford. Ta ta!” Bill grinned, his wicked version of water starting to drip on Ford. _Pine Tree, make sure he can't move his head._

 

"Bill . . ." the boy huffed, not quite a complaint. He cast his magic out, forcing the gun's material up Ford's neck, stopping there. He wouldn't be able to turn even a bit.  


"Dipper! You know what's right!" his great uncle attempted, flinching as a drop hit him in his graying mess of hair. "Don't let yourself be fooled!"  


Unease smacked into the brunet again, but the prince stood taller, walking past the fiery book and heading away. He didn't bother correcting his name. "Bill, I believe we have a piano lesson to get to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back from vacation for a bit! Happy Fourth of July to everyone! XD. Also special announcement! One of my friends said I should make a tumblr page for all my fanfics, plus Billdip requests so if you guys want to check it out at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bill-cipher-triangle Thanks so much and I hope to see some of you fans there!


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! New fluff chapter! Thank you to everyone for reading and commenting! You guys are awesome!

 

Upstairs, in the tip of the Fearamid, was where Bill kept his prized piano. Some time spent with the boy there was guaranteed to get both their minds off of Ford for a while. The blond was ready to have some fun.

 

"What song are you going to show me first?" Pine Tree smiled, hopping onto one side of the playing bench with enthusiasm. He was excited.

 

Bill gave him a lopsided grin. "A tune you’ll never forget. I guess you could call it  _ Gravity Falls _ . Listen first and then I'll teach you." He took a seat, sitting straight up, fingers hovering over the keys. Once he started playing, there was no stopping. He took a deep breath and then placed his left hand down first and played the introduction. After he got to the main part of the song, the music was flying from the keys.

 

The prince's eyes widened. The song . . . fit Gravity Falls and its wonder  _ flawlessly _ . It was like . . . it could have been that summer's  _ theme song _ or something. The boy paid attention, focusing with a large grin.

 

Bill finished up perfectly and made good use of the foot pedals to extend the last note to slowly fade out. He grinned, turning to face Pine Tree. "What do you think?"

 

"You're too good at this," he laughed back, playfully bumping up against the dream demon's shoulder. "I love this song, for some reason. Is it really called  _ Gravity Falls _ ?"

 

He shrugged. "I believe the correct name for it would be  _ Made Me Realize _ ." He grabbed the brunet's arm and placed his hand over a set of white and black keys. "This is the main spot you'll be working on. Since you're a beginner, I won't make you do the background with your left hand. Focus on your dominant hand first."

 

"Okay," Pine Tree agreed, trying to remember the start of the song. He only ever messed around on a piano. He pressed a key. D. "Do I . . . start here?"

 

Bill gave a nod. "Yeah. First three notes are D, E, F all in a row. Then skip to A." He pressed the keys for him, demonstrating it.

 

His prince repeated the four notes a few times, a sense of accomplishment welling up. "Yeah?"

 

"That's great! A, G, A and then you skip down to C. Middle C if you want to be precise." The blond chuckled, placing his own fingers on the notes first for Pine Tree to follow.

 

He repeated that as well, focusing more on the drop. The boy smiled, enjoying the serene closeness of the moment. He was already having fun. "D, E, F, A, G, A, middle C . . ."

 

"Next you wanna repeat D, E, F, and move down to E." Bill showed him the next step, smiling.

 

Pine Tree nodded with determination, grinning back as he attempted the added portion. He was actually doing . . . okay. No mess-ups so far.

 

The blond watched him, surprised that he was doing such a good job. Then again, Pine Tree always was a fast learner. This certainly was an experience for Bill too. He had never had a chance to teach anyone else to play before. "Excellent! Why don't you repeat what you’ve learned already and then I'll explain the next part?"

 

"Got it," he responded, starting over again. It was simple, relatively, and he was able to breeze through it. Minus a little lost tempo. Pine Tree stayed focused, having tried his best not to hit any wrong notes. A success.

 

Bill clapped for him. "That was great!" He grinned, leaning down and giving the tween a kiss on the cheek.

 

He beamed, eyes sparkling. Warmth spread from the spot Bill kissed and he felt love stirring in his belly. The brunet chuckled lightly. "I-I guess so. I'll probably have to work on my timing and stuff, but I mean . . . it was a lot better than what I used to play. Or tried to play. You're amazing at it."

 

Bill chuckled. "Aww, thank you, Pine Tree." The demon wrapped his arm around him, pulling him close to his side. "This is fun. I've never gotten to teach anybody before.”

 

"I've never been taught before," he responded happily, a tint of a blush on his skin. "It's actually pretty nice."

 

The apocalypse king turned to him, leaning down to meld their mouths together, wanting to have a bit more fun. He was very happy, insides sparking with giddiness.

 

Pine Tree met him halfway, a burst of tranquil bliss causing him to smile into the wonderful pressure on his lips. Immediately, his heartbeat picked up, affection coiling within his chest. The brunet eagerly kissed back, hugging the suave male, feeling generally fantastic.

 

Enjoying his time with the boy, Bill didn't pull back, cheeks flushed at how pleasing the other's lips felt on his. The demon wasn't sure if he’d ever get enough of the sensation.  _ Too wonderful . . . _ he thought.

 

_ Mmm-m-ye-yeah . . . _ Pine Tree agreed through their link, mind going hazy with joy. He broke their loving kiss, only to place multiple chaste pecks to Bill's mouth, again, again, again. He found himself pressing nearer, grinning somehow through the action.

 

Bill let out a hum, smiling all while trying to return the affection his little prince gave. He couldn't help the few giggles that escaped him.

 

Pine Tree laughed as well, giving a last, cheerful smooch and moving his head to rest on Bill's shoulder, sighing contentedly. He peered at the beautiful blond through his lashes, reveling in the perfect, comfortable heat they shared. "Hmm . . . love you," he practically purred, holding the dream demon flush against himself.

 

"I love you too." He leaned into him, cheeks flushed.

 

He could have stayed like that forever. It felt that great. Pine Tree nuzzled the side of his king's' neck, ever so softly. He almost forgot that they came in there to play piano. The thought brought another cheerful laugh bubbling up. "You are the best distraction I could ever ask for," he joked.

 

Bill cracked up, shoulders bouncing and then gently relaxing. "Am I really?" He smirked playfully.

 

Instead of answering, the boy kissed the side of his love's face, almost giggling.  _ Are you gonna show me the last of the song anytime soon? _

 

Bill nodded. "Sure I will!" He turned back to the piano. "Show me all of what you learned and we'll continue from there." His smile was mischievous, a glimmer of adoration in his eye.

 

" _ Billllll _ . . ." Pine Tree whined, pouting slightly in his curiosity. He even got the first part down easily. And he  _ just _ did that. But . . . it was asked for when he got sidetracked. He broke into a grin.  _ Fine, then. _ D, E, F, A, G, A, middle C, D, E, F, E . . . Only, he nearly ended up playing an A instead of the E, catching himself right before. But he did it. Slowly, but he did.

 

The blond watched, not minding if he barely messed up. After all, failing was a huge part of the learning process. "Ah. Now we skip to G, A, G, F." Bill demonstrated with his fingers, brushing lightly against Pine Tree's small hands.

 

It brought color seeping back into him, just as he was starting to recover. Luckily, he was still able to concentrate past the want to ignite another round of make out. The boy did his best to memorize the notes, playing them afterwards. "Okay," he smiled. "What next?"

 

"Next, you wanna hit F three times in a row, kinda fast." Bill tapped the F key three times at a moderate pace so that Pine Tree could repeat it. He skipped to A and tapped that key twice.

 

He got through without incident, mentally writing it down.

 

Bill went from A to G and back to F where they began, waiting for Pine Tree to catch up.

 

He did, eyes skirting the piano, finding the particular part difficult. It would take some practice for sure.

 

"Why don't you recite what you know so far a few times? It always helps to review," the dream demon suggested, pulling back his arm to allow the twelve year-old more room.

 

"Alright," he said, starting over. Trying to go a bit faster, he breezed over the first half of the song, only to hit a wrong note, the sound spoiling his streak.  _ S-sorry. _ He tried to backtrack, but lost the tune completely, having to go over it again. It reminded him of his first days in band playing the tuba, back in middle school.

 

"That's fine. Keep practicing." Bill wasn't bothered at all. Watching him progress was a treat, after all. And practice was important.

 

Soon, the brunet got it down, and he beamed after hitting the final note in the sequence. "Yay!"

 

"Great!" Bill cheered for him with enthusiasm. "So it goes: F three times, A two times and then G, F. "

 

He smiled. "Then what?"

 

"A three times, G, A, G, F. It's kinda like a pattern. Just a bit different than the rest," Bill said, fingers pressing the right keys to show him.

 

"Oh, that's easy," he said, playing the notes right after, doing okay with the tempo. "Eh?"

 

Bill pat his back encouragingly. "Exactly! And after that it's back to three F, two A, G, F. Same as before."

 

Tilting his head, the boy proceeded to play the section again, allowing it to settle in his memory.

 

“Hmm . . . so this part gets a  _ bit _ tricker. It's time to add in the black keys!” Bill said, tapping a random black key instead of the white ones they’d been using. “You've been working with only white keys, but the black are usually slightly lower or higher pitched. Just slightly. Hit A three times, and now we jump all the way up to this black key named C-sharp. And you tap it three times as well.” The blond quickly demonstrated the jump from A to C-sharp. 

 

Pine Tree grinned pridefully, having already been familiar with the sharp notes. Band class helped a lot. Nevertheless, the piano was a tad unlike what he was used to.

 

“Remember the pattern from earlier. Three F, two A and G, F,” Bill instructed. “As for the last part of the song . . . B-flat three times, G, C but in the higher scale, A, C-sharp, and D also in higher scale.” The demon finished off the song, even if it was a little more difficult. “There you have it! I'd say practice what you can and then we can play the song together! I'll take care of the background and you can play what I just taught you.” He beamed, excited by the idea of a duet with his lover. 

 

Getting through the final stretch without further issue, the brunet gave an overjoyed smile, the strong ambition to complete it in whole causing him to nod. “Let’s do it.” 

 

Bill pressed down on the keys, starting the song for the both of them. The background would go along perfectly with the melody. He glanced at Pine Tree, silently telling him to begin.

 

Taking the hint, Pine Tree started to play the theme, keeping as much rhythm as he could. Together, they sounded nice. Mysterious. Beautiful. Happy. He kept his focus, trying his best and succeeding so well. They were the perfect pair.

 

The blond smirked, taking a wild spin on the song all of the sudden. He made it sound more dark, twisted, strange. It was his Weirdmageddon version, though he trusted Pine Tree to continue with the normal melody anyway. This was more like it!

 

Surprised and entertained by the change, the twelve year-old found himself fitting into the somewhat new melody with an alluring vigor. He wasn’t able to hold onto everything with flawlessness, but the wrong notes he did hit drifted naturally through Bill’s additions. No one else would have been able to tell the difference.

 

Heartily, Bill finished out the song, helping him by slowing the tempo. When the last note faded away, he leaned in, kissing the younger male softly, sweetly. A perfect end. 

 

The brunet laughed into the kiss, enjoying the affection until the second they ended it. "That was . . . really amazing," he grinned, talking about both the song and the kiss. "Thanks so much, Bill."

 

The demon nodded, standing up from the bench. "You're welcome. And now you can play at least one song on the piano."

 

"At  _ least _ one," he agreed, chuckling. Just for final show-offs, Pine Tree played the entire theme again,  _ including _ the partial portions of the background that he remembered. He whooped when he hit the last note, hopping from his seat and hugging Bill in a flourishing move. He lived for these moments. These perfect, flawless moments.

 

Bill laughed, amused as he hugged back. He smiled proudly down at the boy, gently ruffling his hair. "Thank you. For everything," he sighed quietly, comfortably content within their embrace.

 

He just continued to hold his lover, melting into the beautiful blond. How could anyone doubt that they weren't anything but meant for this, he would never understand. He felt his eyes close as he luxuriously sank deeper in the sea of devotion. A soft smile tugged at his lips.  _ I could say the same to you. _

 

Bill's face flushed a light pink as his heart rate increased. He was sure Pine Tree could hear it considering how close they were. He let himself relax, easily teleporting them back to the bedroom for any kisses and cuddles they would want to engage in. Bill hummed softly, eye closed.

 

The tween felt the slight shift in setting, making him look around in curiosity, gaze fitting back to Bill's handsome face. He pressed closer, stretching upwards to place a kiss to the dream demon's lips. "What? Don't like making out next to the piano?" he laughed, kidding. It was great, almost foreign, to be able to flirt so effortlessly. No embarrassment prompted his flush.

 

He rolled his eye at the prince, chuckling. "The piano had seen enough," the blond joked, kissing him in the midst of a simper.

 

But  _ he _ didn't  _ get _ enough. Pine Tree passionately kissed back, love pouring through his veins. Bill was . . . Bill was  _ Bill _ . Every part of himself tickled with warmth and heat, terrific sensations that accompanied being with Bill. He felt any lingering worry in his mind unravel, dissipate, just filled with the thought and feeling of  _ Bill. _ His hands curled into the apocalyptic royal's shirt on impulse, the boy suddenly relieved that there wasn't a journal in his vest anymore, relishing in the sweetness of not having it between them. He whimpered quietly, thoughts of the male soaring in pure elation. "B-bill . . . Biilllllll . . ."

 

Bill crooned in response, too busy savoring the feel of the brunet pressed up against him. His pulse pounded in his ears and he held onto Pine Tree's waist, never wanting to move or let go. All he wanted was his Pine Tree. His.  _ I love you, my prince. _

 

_ I love you too . . . _ he responded, breaking for a split second and igniting another kiss, trying somehow to deepen it. Whatever that actually meant, he wasn't sure, except that he wanted to drench the other in the same fiery adoration he felt himself. That's what kissing was to him. A show of emotion and dedication and love and magic and attachment. Bill _! Bill, I love you! _

 

He returned it desperately, heart clenching from the sheer love and attraction from the both of them. He ravished the boy's lips against his, fire flowing through his blood. The emotion was truly overwhelming and downright amazing at the same time.

 

Pine Tree immediately went weak, at the whims of the dream demon as his own kisses became less intense, left breathless. The tween's arms held onto Bill like a lifeline, the attack on his mouth making him feel way more wonderful than he should. Strength was nothing. He just wanted to enjoy Bill's. And boy, was he.

 

Bill hesitantly, reluctantly, pulled back to catch some breath, panting. He was half-carrying the boy at this point, but that didn't matter. All he cared about was his Pine Tree. Their love burned bright. "I love you," he spoke once he had caught his breath.

 

"I love you," Pine Tree huffed out also, orbs gleaming with appreciation. He pecked Bill's jawline, wanting to be near him, wanting to keep loving him, keep kissing him.

 

The demon knew what Pine Tree wanted and he wanted the same thing. He sat down on the bed, fully picking up the younger male and placing him on his lap, facing him. After they were settled, he kissed him again happily.

 

Excitement thrilled through the brunet once Bill continued. Energy soared through the twelve year-old, beautiful passion reinstalled at full force. He smiled, tilting his head slightly, trying to match Bill flawlessly. Or was Bill flawless? Yeah, that was probably it.

 

The heated affection had Bill sweating. He was happier than ever and felt like he could leap into space. Which he probably could do if he wasn't trapped. That thought made him falter slightly. He caught himself, pushing aside his concerns in favor of recovering the kiss. He would address Ford and the barrier later. Right now it was Pine Tree. His one true love.

 

The boy would have been flattered, but he was  _ way  _ too caught up in the moment to notice. Bill's lips felt beyond compare against his own. It sent indulgent shivers through him, a flustered moan rising from his depths. You're _ so . . . ah, Bill . . . _

 

Bill hummed once again in response, feeling too marvelous to even think back to him as a bolt of heat shot through his vessel and burned in his core. His lungs started to beg for air and he pulled back. The blond leaned into the younger male, breaths heavy. No words needed to be spoken, for both felt the same thing. Bill felt like he was one with Pine Tree, emotions and bodies intertwined together. Two hearts beat as one. And everything was perfect.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating this early since I will be busy for a few days! Have Fun Reading!

 

"Arghh! I can't  _ take _ it anymore!" Ford's voice reverberated down the hallway, making Pine Tree's eyes widen.

 

Him and Bill had spent the night together without worry, though now that day had come, the prince remembered that there were other things to do. Important things. The boy tensed as the old man screamed again, gaze darting to the blond with him, hand giving a squeeze. "That doesn't sound very fun."

 

"Hmm, I think he might just be ready to spill the beans," he mused, smirking. "Let's see if I brought good ol' Fordsy down to his knees." Bill strolled almost cheerfully into the throne room, secretly enjoying the screams of the old man. "Hey, Sixer!" He grinned, waving at him.

 

"B-bill! Dipper!" he cried out, bags showing underneath his eyes. He had a crazed look to him, horribly flinching when another drop of water smacked onto his scalp. He didn't scream that time, though he appeared to want to.

 

Pine Tree slowly let go of Bill's hand, a sick lump forming in the back of his throat. The satisfaction was minimal.

 

Bill stared at Pine Tree for a moment, unsure what he was going to do. It made him falter in his intimidating display, but not for long. "So, are you ready to talk? Did I break you yet?" The demon laughed, tilting his head to one side as he looked at Ford.

 

"One plus one equals the gobblewonker," the Author stated in a flat tone, jaw set forward indignantly, even as another drip of water splattered across his wet bangs. If he wasn't mostly immobile, the male would have been squaring his shoulders. Or preparing some sort of retaliation. "It doesn't matter what you say or do. I'm not going to jeopardize the future of this world."

 

"Alright, well, if you don't want to talk then I'll just leave you here. Soon you’ll be able to join your buddy Fiddleford as the mentally unstable!" Bill cackled, getting ready to leave once again. He stopped though, glancing at Pine Tree.

 

Ford's left eyelid twitched rather jerkily at the next drop. He kept grimacing, watching them with a mixture of emotions.

 

Pine Tree was fighting not to say something absolutely dumb.  _ Terrible idea, terrible idea . . .  _ don’t _ you even think about it, Dipper Pines . . .  _ he scolded himself, forcing his attention away from his great uncle. He awkwardly smiled at Bill with a shrug, realizing that he probably heard all of it. "I uh . . . we should maybe check to see if . . . Gideon's . . . er, yeah."

 

"Okay." Bill seemed a bit hesitant. "Gideon it is." He stepped over to the kid, wanting to keep contact with him. The blond wouldn’t admit it, but he needed the warmth and comfort that even just holding hands brought.

 

Pine Tree linked his fingers with the former triangle's, finding himself needing it too. Despite all of Dipper's grievances with the situation, he still loved Bill more than the world. That, he was sure, would never change. The boy felt his hand tingle pleasantly from the contact. A fire to burn away Ford's painful aura. His smile grew. "You first?"

 

Content with the way their hands were locked together, the demon took Pine Tree past the thrones and to the child’s bedroom door. He knocked before opening and walked inside.

 

Their prisoner was huddled in the far corner, a measly ball. The covers on his bed were untouched. Gideon snapped up to a standing position as soon as he locked eyes with the tween. His stance was shaky. "Y-y'all came back!"

 

"It's nice to know I gave you a decent room and you've been sitting in the corner like a coward," Bill muttered sarcastically, thinking the boy should have been more grateful. There was even a small bathroom and a desk.

 

"I-I didn't want to . . . u-use it," he defended weakly, choking up a bit. "I'll thank ya' for the offer, but right now, all I want is to see Mabel."

 

"What makes you think that she wants to see  _ you _ ?" the brunet retorted, glare tinged with sympathy.  _ Dumb! He deserves what he's getting just as much as Ford does. _ Pine Tree stood closer to Bill, righting himself. "All you've ever done for her is force her into places she didn't want to be in. She's  _ stuck in a bubble _ right now. You don't actually care about her, Gideon. If you did, you'd . . . you wouldn't be here."

 

The nine year-old's face contorted in fury . . . and regret. "I-I'd watch it if I were ya', Your Highness, Dipper Pines . . . It sounds like there's a might ya' don't get."

 

"I would let ya' go, but it's kinda entertainin' to see ya' this low. Ya' won't even accept the hospitality I  _ graciously _ gave ya’," Bill mocked his accent, grinning widely.

 

Pine Tree should have laughed, but he didn't, actually feeling a little sick of the whole thing. It was almost as if he were playing the bully bullying another bully. And that wasn't much of a reassurance. Not in the least.

 

The supposed Southerner bit his tongue, visibly steaming with irritation. But instead of snapping back, he just lowered himself to the floor again, resuming his previous state. "If y'all ain't gonna set me free, then I haven't anythin' to say to ya'."

 

"Then we’ll leave you to sulk some more.  Enjoy your quarters!" Bill was about ready to leave, glancing around the bedroom for a final time. It had everything Gideon would require and plenty extra to satiate him if need be. "What do you think, Pine Tree? Did that take care of business today?"

 

Gideon seemed shocked anyway, looking down at the floor.

 

The boy sighed, rubbing his thumb over Bill's knuckles. "Not . . . not really. I can't help but think . . . No, no, nevermind. I guess that's it." Dipper nearly frowned, but stopped, focusing on their touching hands until he could smile for real.

 

Bill left the room at that, closing the door and walking down the hallway to the library, ignoring Ford. "Hey, kid, something on your mind?" he asked, giving his hand a soft squeeze.

 

Ford's shooting glare when they were passing through the throne room continued to eat at Pine Tree. He shoved it away, along with the majority of the heaviness in his heart. "Er, yeah, but . . ." he trailed, tipping his head up at the blond, "it . . . it's nothing we can change. Don't worry about it." He leaned towards his king as they walked. "You look gorgeous today."  _ And every day. _

 

Bill smiled at the flattering comment even though he knew something was bothering Pine Tree. Not only did his expression give it away, but the feelings had seeped through their connection despite the younger male trying to hide them. Bill decided to leave it be and brighten up the mood. "Am I lookin' like this? Tell me, am I lookin' like this?" he sang out in a tune, showing off a couple of dance moves.

 

Pine Tree barked a laugh, being pulled along. "Woah! Hey, you could let go of me if you're going to do that, you know!" He beamed rather brightly, a joyful pink rising to his skin. Bill was the hottest dork in the entire universe, he sweared.

 

"Nah, I'd rather dance with you." The blond giggled, twirling Pine Tree around. "Plus it's a cool song from Reality Prime. They call the genre  _ Electro Swing _ . Classic music from the 1920's mixed with today's beats. It's a great style for me."

 

"Really?" he gasped, starting to laugh again as he let Bill lead him around in the dance. "That sounds great!"

 

Bill laughed, twirling them around before dipping Pine Tree down, lightly kissing him.

 

His prince hummed happily, returning the gentle action. He didn't even care that they had been dancing in a confined space. In fact, it made it better. Intimate.

 

With rosy cheeks, the blond pulled his lover into the library, grinning. "Want to learn more about spells and magic?"

 

"Maybe . . . but . . . maybe I could learn more about you," he said, grinning. "What did you like to do before you met me? How'd you become so darn attractive? Stuff like that." Pine Tree chuckled. "But magic's good, too."

 

Bill hummed in thought, tapping his chin. "I'd say you know more about me than any other living thing in this universe. But . . . if you really want to know . . ." he trailed off, holding a hand out as a book flew from the shelves. The cover only had the title. " _ Flatland _ would explain a lot about my past." The demon handed him the written account, trusting his prince, and only him, with his secrets.

 

"Wow . . ." he breathed, trailing his finger on the rim and flipping open the book. He smiled at Bill, giving him a side-hug, and alighted on the couch, leaning comfortably back. "Thank you for letting me read this."

 

Bill nodded, taking a seat next to him. "I trust you," he stated truthfully. "As long as you trust me."

 

"Always," he answered, also truthfully. "As much as I love you, Bill. And that's forever." He trusted him enough to leave his family, perform dangerous spells, dedicate his life . . . It was plenty. He knew for certain that Bill wanted the best for him. He wanted the best for Bill as well. That was the reason that he went along with Weirdmageddon in the first place. It was why he was the king's prince. Pine Tree started to read.

 

The blond blushed as he leaned his head on the boy's shoulder, relaxing. Smiling, he realized how warm and comfortable the position was.  _ This is nice. _

 

_ Mmm-hmm . . . _ Pine Tree felt his cheeks heat up. His heartbeat quickened despite his focus, body stilling as he registered the perfection of Bill leaning on him like that. He kept his eyes on the page and soon he was able to fully concentrate. The descriptions of the dream demon's past were fascinating, perhaps even heart-wrenching. He couldn't imagine how anyone would undermine  _ Bill Cipher _ , how they could possibly think themselves above him. It wasn't fair. It didn't make sense.  _ They . . . were so  _ terrible _ to you . . . _

 

"Yeah . . ." he muttered. "That's why I'm so happy to be the king for once. And to be loved . . ." Bill didn't move, choosing to lean on him more as he relished the comfort it brought. He didn't want to think about the past too much. 

 

"You deserve this. You really, really deserve this. I just don't get how everyone else doesn't realize that," he said, pressing into the touch a bit. He turned the page. "They'll know one day. They'll take everything they've said about you back."

 

Bill chuckled hushedly, leaning to press a kiss to the brunet's cheek. "Thanks for being so supportive."

 

Pine Tree smiled, flushing as he gave Bill's cheek a respective peck. It was chaste, enough that he wasn't dropping the book on the floor to make out with him. "Hey, I was only speaking my mind," he laughed quietly, smile growing. "But you're welcome."

 

The male beamed and continued to lean on him. He closed his eye. "I love you," Bill sighed happily, just enjoying the moment.

 

Affection bloomed strongly within the twelve year-old, welling up tranquilly. "Love you too," he murmured, the side of his face resting on golden strands of hair. His smile mellowed out, further exploring the pages in his lap in a careful, content way. No matter Bill's past, right  _ now _ , he had happiness. And that would suffice quite nicely. Though, a grand redemption sounded  _ kinda _ fantastic. No doubt about it.

 

"Turn to the last page. I believe I trust you enough . . ." he murmured with his eye still closed. "The last page isn't about my past. It's my weakness. Should look familiar to you." Bill couldn't believe he was actually telling the kid, but after everything they had been through, he felt it was about time that he knew.

 

He froze, brow furrowing slightly as he flipped to the end of the book. His lips pressed into a thin line, confused. Pine Tree wasn't sure what he had expected. "It-it's the Cipher Wheel." He blinked, examining the page. That was it. The symbols, Bill's demon form, the same thing tattooed on the both of them. The same one from the Journal. "What? Why . . .?"

 

The blond sat up, tracing the wheel gently with a finger. "Both a prophecy and a weakness. Each symbol represents a person. If all of them get together with the goal of defeating me"— he gave his demon self a tap —"they’ll unleash a power stronger than I can defend against. I'll be no more . . ." Bill finished, voice quiet. "It's why I call you Pine Tree." He moved his finger back to the pine tree symbol on the wheel.

 

The brunet set his hand on top of Bill's, an indescribable feeling knotting in his chest. Knowing that Bill would tell him  _ this _ even though Dipper could ultimately use it against him made him want to both smile and cry.  _ No . . . _ He wouldn't be able to turn on Bill, no matter what. There was no danger in him being aware of it. "You'll never see this happen," he said decidedly. "They might try, but without me with them, they can't hurt you." He had figured out that some of the symbols were connected to people before, but he wasn't able to piece it together. Now it all clicked. He was glad Bill's weakening was something he could prevent by staying loyal. By loving him.

 

The hand on Bill's was warm as he shifted his own so that their fingers could intertwine together, fitting perfectly. Bill let out a breath of relief, smiling as his other hand swept back his messy hair. "Thank you. I was starting to like your world too much to leave. Reality is better than the mindscape. Especially because you're here." He chuckled, leaning over to press a kiss to the boy’s cheek.

 

Pine Tree turned his head, catching Bill's lips with his own. Passion exploded at the contact, an incredible sensation. He immediately keened into it, a softer sound, wanting only to share his love with Bill.  _ I'll be your prince forever. _

 

Bill kissed back, the words echoing in his mind as his chest clenched with love. He longed to have Pine Tree at his side forever and his wish came true. He closed his eye, simply concentrating on the magnificent affection, feeling the other's lips against his own.

 

No reply was needed; the action served as more than enough to show he was accepted. It was true love. Pine Tree knew it, down to his very soul and he was so extremely glad. Crazy, wildly happy that they had a chance to meet again. He felt his breath hitch though he was holding it. And Bill's hand. They were holding hands. He gave it an adoring squeeze, kissing Bill, wanting to shed tears of joy because he was  _ kissing Bill. _

 

The king hummed happily into the kiss, returning the hand squeeze and kissing until his lungs burned for air. When he pulled back to catch his breath, he was watching his beautiful prince. Just looking into those innocent eyes made his stomach do wild flips and brought a light blush to his cheeks.

 

Pine Tree wasn't granted the luxury of flushing unnoticed, the red tip of his nose even redder. His smile spread as he panted, the heated, flawless air between them making his entire self warm. _I_ _will never,_ ever _get tired of kisses,_ he declared along with a small chortle, mostly as a mental note. Or holding hands, apparently. Their touching skin sent a pleasant thrill up his arm. "You're . . . amazing," he sighed, taking in his charming king with a growing devotion. Their eye contact was causing his knees to feel weak. Bill had the most rich, golden orb he'd seen in his life. And his other was just as spectacular.

 

Bill laughed characteristically. "Of course I am!" His blush darkened slightly. The flustered male in front of him was just so . . .  _ precious _ . "And you're adorable." With his free hand, he gently poked his red nose. "Boop!"

 

Pine Tree's free hand swatted at it. "Ah! No, I'm not, man!" he grinned, playfully reaching for Bill's nose to try and do the same. The book laid in his lap, momentarily forgotten.

 

He leaned away, giggling. "Oh, but you are. You're  _ my _ adorable prince."

 

The boy pouted, peering up at the teasing dream demon. "Says the cutest triangle in the world," he responded, smirking suddenly as he slyly succeeded in poking his lover's nose. "Haha!"

 

"Hmm . . . but I'm not a triangle anymore." Bill smirked right back at him.

 

He laughed again, leaning over to nuzzle the male's shoulder. "You got that right." Either way, he could fool him. Both of his forms were perfect. Contentment washed over the tween. "I love you."

 

"I love you too, kid." 

 


	41. Chapter 41

 

Pine Tree dragged a hand through his hair, eyes closed tight as he groaned softly. "Bill . . . I really don't feel like getting up today . . ." he complained without looking at the blond, trying to roll closer to the dream demon before he could get out of bed. The night was swell, but he had a feeling that Ford was going to be more of a problem than anticipated. The previous day, he had been hardly bearable during the small time they crossed paths. Path. He didn't expect it to be too much better after another bought of Bill's diabolical punishments.  _ Let me enjoy this warmth . . . _

 

Bill allowed him to, silently cooking up a plan as he wrapped the smaller male in his arms. "I have an idea that might work. I have faith in you to carry it out, but I'll wait ‘til you're ready to explain it." For the meantime, he was cuddling with Pine Tree, enjoying the warmth himself. The king leaned over, pressing a loving kiss to his forehead.

 

The boy buried himself in the embrace, melting into him happily. It was like . . . Bill hadn't said anything at all. Hm, okay. Bill's voice was too high-strung beautiful and smooth as a human to  _ not _ listen to. But he could pretend, right? Pine Tree lingered, relaxing in the wonderfulness of the moment, wanting to fall asleep again. He could . . . The prince found a nagging sense of duty rise, trying to ignore it. He tilted his head, gingerly kissing the former triangle's . . . cheek, eyes still shut with a fading drowsiness.

 

Bill quietly purred, relaxed and happy. He  _ almost _ didn't want to get out of bed either. Even if there were things to do, he could put them off, right? Maybe. His demon army was restless, practically begging Bill to break the barrier already. Pryonica and Eight-ball were the most impatient and resourceful of the bunch, yelling at him through his eyes placed throughout town. There was only so long that he could ignore them.  _ We . . . do have to get up. Why don't you take a bath? It can comfort and help wake you, _ he suggested.

 

"Bill . . ." the tween attempted, scooting barely an inch closer. They were lying so flush together already. His procrastination skills were weakening. Honestly. He slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, staying basically in his same spot. It would be too easy just to flop back down, but he forced open his eyes, stretching a bit with a yawn. "Mm . . . alright, you win." Pine Tree looked at him with a smile, loving the tousled, yet neat, flow of his hair. And everything else. "Let's get ready."

 

He sat up, smiling back. "Ya' know, I used to hate sleep. But now, sleeping with you is the best." Bill chuckled, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

 

Pine Tree blushed, laughing. "Same here. I was an insomniac if you've ever seen one. Could hardly get a full night without getting distracted by books or noises or even my own thoughts. Pulled more all-nighters than what's healthy." He stood, grinning as his energy returned. "But . . . whoo, you make it absolutely fantastic."

 

Bill laughed, standing to get dressed in his fancy attire again. "And you had paranoia." He winked. "Been watching you a long time, kid."

 

"Touché," Pine Tree said, beaming. Point was, he had a vibrant sense of his surroundings. Maybe it would have been better on his past sanity if he knew Bill was keeping an eye out for him. Or maybe not. It would've felt kinda freaky. "I'll start cleaning up. Meet you in a few." He waved as he opened the bathroom door, stepping inside.

 

The blond nodded, snapping his fingers. A couch appeared along with his clothes. He sat down, finding it quite comfortable. He was even hungry, craving some breakfast. "Pancakes, bacon and . . . what's that thing people drink in the morning again?" Bill muttered to himself. "Oh, wait! It’s coffee." He grinned, making it appear so he could eat.

 

Pine Tree had started a bath by then, glad to find that it wasn't too spacious once he got in, reasonable for a lone boy but grand nonetheless. The temperature of the water was lukewarm, just the way he liked it. The brunet smiled, tracing the designs on his arm as he soaked for a bit.  _ I like this, _ he commented casually, satisfied.  _ Everything going well on your end? _

 

_ Yeah, just eating. You relax and take your time, _ he replied, enjoying the mix of coffee and pancakes.  _ Ah. Human food. _ Bill hummed as he ate.

 

Pine Tree smirked with amusement, reminded of when Bill didn't know about hash-browns. It turned into a half-giggle, half-snicker.  _ Thanks, Bill. But hey, you having breakfast without me? _ It was only a tease.

 

Bill paused, smiling.  _ Excuse my hunger! It’s not my fault that this vessel’s stomach couldn’t wait for you to finish.  _ He kept eating anyway, knowing Pine Tree probably wouldn't mind.

 

The way he defended himself sounded adorable. So much that the brunet left it at that, giddy yet calmed. Pine Tree let himself sit in the bath for a short while before actually washing, pine tree soap and all. The scent was faintly invigorating as he stepped out of the tub, draining the water to who-knows-where and drying with a towel. He tied it around his waist to brush his teeth.  _ Almost done. _

 

_ Alright, _ he responded, sipping the rest of the caffeinated beverage, having already eaten the pancakes. It reminded him of how funny it would be if a human was drinking the stuff and then it was  _ somehow _ changed to decaf. The king giggled evilly at that thought. 

 

His prince opened the door again, clean and needing to get dressed. He glanced over at Bill upon making it back into the bedroom, blushing as he became suddenly self-aware.  _ I'm gonna be a second, _ he told him quickly, making his way to their closet. He was ever grateful for the towel.

 

Bill politely averted his gaze and left the boy in peace. He looked down at his own reflection in the mug’s dark liquid instead.  _ Take your time, kid. No rush. _

 

Warmth seeped into the tween's heart, blush lifting in appreciation. He found an equally fitting outfit in the closet as the others he wore during the week, glad that it would go well with his vest, per usual. Bill's taste in fashion was admirable at the least. Formal but casual, a balance fit for royalty. Pine Tree, now attired, returned to the bedroom. He summoned his vest with magic and it appeared on the bed. He put that on over everything, beaming as he went to sit next to Bill. "Thanks for waiting for me."

 

"Of course!" The blond beamed, wrapping one arm around the boy and pulling him flush to his side. "Do you want something to eat now?" he asked.

 

"I think I can hold up until lunch," he responded, grinning. "If not, I can get a snack. We have lots to do, huh? Might as well start."

 

"As long as you're ready," Bill said, the empty mug disappearing as he stood.

 

"As I'll ever be," Pine Tree insisted, standing as well. He moved to open the door for Bill. He just hoped they wouldn't be greeted by screams this time.

 

Bill stepped over to him and out the door, into the hallway. He reached his hand out for Pine Tree’s.

 

The twelve year-old took it, starting on the way to the throne room.  _ So . . . did you mention having a new idea earlier? _

 

_ Yeah. How good are your acting skills, kiddo? I know this might not be the best plan, but you need to trick Ford into giving away that formula somehow. Pretend to be on his side, try a threat, bargain. Anything along those lines because if there's one thing I do know, he will trust you more than me, _ Bill explained as they walked.

 

Pine Tree looked at him, eyes wide.  _ I . . . get it, but . . . are you sure you want me to do that? Ford won't believe anything I say unless you aren't around. Maybe not even then. And threats . . . _ He felt his mouth go dry. But for Bill, he had to try.  _ I-I'll do what you need me to. _

 

_ I know. Thank you. I'll wait out here in the hallway. It's worth a try at least, ain't it, Pine Tree? _ Bill gave him a smile, patting his back gently.

 

The younger male took in a breath, steadying his courage.  _ Okay. _ He would pull through and get Bill back his freedom. Yeah . . . The apocalypse prince saluted in farewell before he could give in to the impending pressure, walking out into the throne room. The occasional drip and muffled wail could be heard the second he entered. Pray he wouldn't fall on his knees right then and there.

 

"W-where's . . . B-bill?" Ford hissed from his unruly state, appearing to be a thousand times worse off. His eyes were visibly bloodshot, apparent even where Pine Tree was standing.

 

He wasn't certain he wanted to approach.  _ Where  _ are _ you, Bill? _

 

_ Tell him I'm out in town talking to the other demons. _ Bill was just down the hallway, sitting down with his back against the glowing brick wall.  _ But I'm right here if you need me. I'm watching, so don't worry. _

 

_ Thanks. _ The brunet tried to act confident, striding to stand in front of Ford, if not near him. "He left earlier this morning to talk to the demons."

 

The old man's grimace softened slightly, deepening only to cringe at a drop of water that hit his drenched scalp. But a trickle of hope spread across his features, replacing the bitterness and anger and fear. "He's left you? For how long?"

 

Pine Tree made a face. "Bill didn't  _ leave _ me. He would never leave me. I just wanted to stay behind to see how you were doing. A-and he needs to check up on the others and make sure they're not messing around. It's important."

 

"As important as s-staying . . . with you?" his great uncle piqued, frowning once more. "Look, maybe he doesn't care as much as you t-think . . . He could be  _ using _ you, Dipper. Using you to get what he wants. And then . . ." He flinched. "And then he'll toss you aside, just like that."

 

It was a punch to the chest, a challenge, an arrow of malice and lies directed at him. Bill's prince tensed, itching to lash out. Defend their love. "You're wrong. You don't understand, Great-uncle Ford. No one does," he said finally, keeping whatever cool he could. "Have you ever put yourself in his shoes? Do you know what he's  _ been through _ , what he really deserves? I-I . . . He  _ needs _ to be allowed this. Too many have tried to take it from him. Being trapped in here . . . what kind of life is that?" Pine Tree started to choke on his words, but he continued. "With Weirdmageddon, Bill is l-loved. He's cherished and listened to and  _ accepted _ and he . . . we . . . he shouldn't be denied that."

 

Back in the hallway, Bill listened carefully, the words making his chest clench. He sat up straight in pride too, beaming.  _ Thank you, Pine Tree. You're doing great! _ He was watching from the boy’s tattoo even though he could have chosen any eye in the room.

 

_ I feel like an emotional train wreck every time I have to say this,  _ he admitted in response, a little relieved that he was staying on track. Sorta.

 

Ford was quiet, taking Pine Tree in, contemplating with a hurt clashing in his gaze. "How much . . . has he t-told you?"

 

"A lot. We trust each other," he said firmly, passionately. "And I  _ know  _ that no matter  _ what  _ happens down the road, we'll be there for the other. Because . . . Because when you  _ love  _ someone, you don't set them aside."

 

The Author bit his tongue when the next drop fell, obviously sleep-deprived and having trouble grasping everything. "Y-you're s-still young . . . and pubescent. You won't be able to think it through f-for yourself. It's not smart to jump into a-a relationship, especially not with Bill. Demons aren't capable —"

 

" _ Bill is not a demon _ ," Pine Tree snapped. "Bill's a  _ human _ , just like us now, who  _ can  _ love, even if he hasn't before. I don't have to be an adult to see that. But that's beside the point. I'm asking you to give me the formula to break the barrier so that  _ all of this _ "— Pine Tree gestured at Ford —"can stop and Bill can be  _ free _ and we can finally grant him some justice that he's deserved for forever. Why are you so against that? Why are you so against  _ us _ ?"

 

He looked like he was waking from a deep slumber at that, eyebrows shooting upwards, mouth opening as if to say something the boy couldn't read in his visage. But that was interrupted by the sound of numbers of voices screaming battle cries, carried through the Fearamid’s open door. Ford immediately appeared a mixture of intrigued, elated and terrified.

 

_ What? _ The brunet turned around, trying to see what was going on. His mouth dropped open. The rebellion was fighting the demons, and they weren't able to fight most of them back.

 

Bill stood, walking toward the huge, triangle-shaped opening to see what it was that prompted such a response in person, not caring whether Ford saw him at this point. "Great," he muttered sarcastically when he realized what was happening, turning to Ford and Pine Tree. "You two are going to wait here and sort things out! I have some business to take care of and . . . Pine Tree, you need to stay safe."

 

"Bill! What are you doing here?" Pine Tree bluffed, running over to stand by him. "I want to go with you. Our deal doesn't let you or the demons hurt my family. I-I should be there, just in case. Please, Bill."

 

Bill stopped to contemplate it. "Pine Tree, the demons are restless and dangerous even if I am their leader. And some of them might not want to respect the deal at this point. How about . . . You can come as long as you’re careful." He paused. "Although, I really do need you to take care of things with Ford . . ."

 

"Don't worry; Ford's not going anywhere," he insisted, glancing quickly at the old man. He thought about moving him somewhere with more security. But it really wouldn't change much. Pine Tree nodded, hearing the ruckus below. "If it doesn't look like I can handle it, I'll come back here. I have to see what's going on."

 

Bill nodded, agreeing with him. "Alright. Let’s go then." The blond took a deep breath, grabbing the younger male's hand.

 

Pine Tree held on tight. His heart thundered in anticipation, the stress of two sides already starting to tug at him. They floated into the air.

 

Bill looked down at the brawl, his demons not doing too well. To be honest, they weren't all that bright to begin with.  _ I'll be right back, _ Bill promised, letting go of Pine Tree’s hand. And like the majestic and fearless king he was, he landed and walked straight through the middle of the fight, standing tall and proud. Everyone around him slowed to a stop, watching as he didn't even get hurt by the crossfire. When both sides were split thanks to his silent effort at authority, the demon side on the right and the rebel side on the left, he motioned for Pine Tree to come stand with him.

 

As soon as the boy's shoes touched ground, he was met with the sheer intensity of the situation. The prince didn't let that show, though, eyes moving over everyone, catching some of their gazes. He waited for Bill to speak.

 

”So the mortals are trying to fight back, huh? I’m  _ so _ scared!” The demon's voice full of sarcasm as he pretended to be afraid. He then chuckled darkly. “How adorable. Then again, I predicted this feeble effort. Some of you humans don’t appreciate me as leader and, of course, will try your puny attempts to overthrow me. How delightfully  _ classic _ ." Bill rolled his eye at the gathered humans and creatures but continued speaking anyway. "If you hadn't noticed by now, I haven't captured or hurt you survivors. The prince requested that, and I agreed." 

 

Pine Tree nodded to himself, the mix of expressions on the renegades’ faces poking dark spears at his heart. They had been sparing. Bill was kind to have allowed them so much when he deserved more.  _ Why won’t they see that? _

 

The blond monarch focused his eye intimidatingly on Stan. "And you should be thankful, but you go and attack my army regardless of the mercy we've shown. Keep it up, and I’m not sure how long our  _ patience _ will last." He paused once again, glancing at Pine Tree in a second’s concern before projecting his voice. "There's a simple solution to all of this! You see, we're quite trapped at the moment. As soon as I get my hands on the formula to break the barrier, me and my demons will leave this town to spread Weirdmageddon global. And it is likely we won't return. Who wants to make a deal with me? No more resistance, and we will leave your town alone during phase two. Or you can continue to cause trouble and we might just decide to put an  _ end _ to it ourselves. Who’s brave enough to make that deal, eh?" Bill looked at everyone expectantly, wondering who would be the first.

 

"We want Gideon back!" one of the nine year-old's prisonmates declared, all traces of fear gone. The other criminals who had joined in the battle exclaimed their mutuality.

 

"And his tiny girlfriend!"

 

Pine Tree pressed his lips together.  _ Mabel's not his girlfriend. _

 

Many of the rebellion's members were silent — even the magical beings that lingered around their ranks.

 

Robbie, surprisingly, was the first to speak up of the symbols Pine Tree could place. He looked at Stan, a helpless frustration in his eyes. "Man, I hate this. What choice do we really have if we want to live?"

 

Pacifica stuck her hands on her hips. "Excuse me? This is coming from the depressed emo?" Confidence found, she shot a leering glare at Pine Tree that served to make him shrink a bit. "We're rich with choices."

 

Stan looked at Pacifica before glaring at Bill, fists clenched at his sides. "Oh yeah? And where's my brother? I still have a few things to say to him, you conniving fiend!"

 

Wendy sneered. "Like I'd make a deal with you after you took Dipper away from us. We're not afraid of you,  _ demon. _ " 

 

Bill found himself itching to retaliate and make them  _ pay _ , but instead glanced uneasily at Pine Tree for help.

 

_ Don't do it, Bill, _ he warned, sensing the king's rising fury.  _ They don't know what they're getting into. All they want is to make things right for them. Maybe . . . could we let Gideon go, at least? They might back down.  _ The boy bit the inside of his cheek. It sounded wrong, like he was never meant to say it. But at the same time, it didn't.

 

Bill growled lowly.  _ It's not going to make  _ all _ of them leave. But I suppose . . . _ He paused. He had no use for Gideon anyway. After throwing him out the Fearamid’s doorway a few times, the pathetic kid was broken and probably wouldn't be a problem ever again.  _ Alright. I'll let him go . . . _ the male sighed, giving in.

 

_ Thank you,  _ he smiled softly, encouragingly. Pine Tree noticed that most of the clamour had died down. The tension lingered in the air.

 

The king waved his hand at Gideon's prisonmates. "Fine! Have your stupid brat back," he grumbled as the ex-psychic appeared in front of them. "This is the only mercy I will show you. Leave or I will make  _ all _ of you pay dearly!"

 

The white-haired boy was immediately swallowed up by his cheering crowd of followers. Gideon was shaking with confusion and gratitude and relief.

 

Dipper felt sort of . . . happy for him.

 

"L-let's skedaddle, boys," Gideon said, looking off in the distance, where Mabel's bubble floated. "We've got us somethin' to do."

 

The child's prisonmates started to back away from the front-line. They seemed to have nothing left to fight for, rage dwindled significantly.

 

Pine Tree turned his attention to the others.

 

Pacifica, Wendy, and the lesser trusting of the group shared somewhat of a shocked expression at the liberation, not expecting the charitable release. That didn't mean their hate for him disappeared. After everything Bill had done, excusing a prisoner didn't make up for any of it.

 

The redhead glared at the two, wanting to punch Bill and slap Dipper out of whatever spell he was under.

 

The tween wanted to scowl under her leer. Wendy's contempt of them was unbearable. "What are you still standing there for?" Pine Tree snapped, looking at all of them. "Bill's serious. Either leave or make a deal with him. We don't need to fight you."

 

"I don't want to fight, prince Pine Tree Dipper dawg, but we have to stand up for our friends!" Soos declared, slightly hesitantly. "And the Mystery Shack!"

 

"Soos is right. Dipper, this our town! Our home. We can't just give away what we’ve worked for to this  _ demon _ . Even  _ I _ don't think it's right,” Stan argued, voice gruff. “You’re about to cause the end of the world! And yet you’re oblivious to the damage that has already been done. People are burning money for  _ fire _ ." 

 

"I'm sorry," the tween frowned, heart panging with tiny pulses of guilt. "I'm sorry that you think that, Grunkle Stan. I wish things could be like before between us all, but they can't be. We can't let Great-uncle Ford go right now. Please, don't fight us. I'm sorry."

 

Robbie was gaping at him, confused. Pacifica wore a similar expression, also traced with frustration. Soos looked sad.

 

Stan's face fell upon realizing that Dipper was being sincere, words spoken from the heart. "B-but . . ." He wasn't even sure what to say. The old man turned to his employee for backup. 

 

The red-headed teen still had some fighting spirit left, but without Soos or Stan or even Robbie to back her, it started to diminish. She looked back at Stan, giving her usual laid-back shrug. Fight or leave? Well, maybe they could leave and fight later? When they had a better plan.

 

The criminals had already left since no one stopped them. The supernatural creatures stood still, watching, waiting, alert.

 

"I don't see what else to do," one of them finally piped up, the lead head of the Multi-bear. "We should listen to him and keep what goodwill we can."

 

"I'm growing tired of this nonsense!" Celestabellebethabelle exclaimed, swinging her majestic mane. "Are we going or not? I'm going to  _ miss _ my three o'clock posing time! You said it wouldn't take long to bash out their heads!"

 

"Retreating doesn't sound too bad right now . . ." Jeff offered, accompanied by the outbreaks of a few gnomes.

 

"Shmebulock!"

 

"Alright everyone. Round up! We're retreating from this battle, but the war is not over yet," Stan ordered. He shifted his attention to Bill. "And you! Don't think this is the last you'll hear of Stanley Pines. I'll be back!" The con-man stalked away with Wendy behind him.

 

The rest of them followed suit, Soos being the last, lingering figure. "Please, dawg, make sure Mr. Stan's bro will be okay."

 

Dipper's eyes glimmered faintly. "I-I'll do that. I promise we'll let him go once this is over."

 

He seemed to accept that, still a little melancholy. He waved goodbye, catching up to the group.

 

Pine Tree stood by Bill and the demons.

 

Bill turned to Pine Tree, the discomfort ebbing from his shoulders. "I wasn't sure if they were going to buy that. My only back-up plan was to forcibly send them home . . ." He paused, a grin spreading across his features. "Come, Pine Tree. I need some fun to finish off the day. We can worry about Ford some other time."

 

The brunet did as he was told, smiling with relief as he took Bill's hand. "Yeah. Thanks for being so considerate. It means a lot to me."

 

Happy, the blond chuckled and transported them back to the bedroom to relax. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! A new chapter for y'all! XD. Plot with fluff! New updates every Monday as always. Also I'm super excited about Journal Three on July 26th!! Yay! XD.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Next Monday (the 8th) I happen to start school again. Early, I know, but I will do my absolute best to update every Monday! :) Have fun reading!

 

The break from all the action was wonderful. It was an absolute gift. But it wasn't particularly uneventful. As usual, Pine Tree expected nothing less from Bill.

 

"You're kidding," he laughed, running his fingers lovingly through the former triangle's beautiful, golden hair, leaning into him. "No way, Bill. I wouldn't believe that for a second."

 

Bill chuckled. "Oh yeah? Think I'm lying, do you?" He pressed a small peck to his lover’s cheek.

 

The boy beamed at that, insides bursting with affection and amusement. He continued to play with Bill's hair, blushing happily. "Please, come on, Bill. You've gotta be pulling my leg."

 

The king giggled, purring. He took the expression seriously and he reached down and pulled Pine Tree's leg. "Now I am!"

 

"Wha-what the heck?" the tween exclaimed, grinning profusely. Electricity and warmth spiraled up from the contact, surprisingly yet pleasantly strong. He placed his free hand on the blond's arm, lightly shoving him as he offered a consolation kiss, still reveling in joy. "It's a figure of speech, you dummy."

 

Laughing, he leaned in closer. "Oh, I know, I was messing around." Smiling slyly, Bill closed the gap between them, heart soaring.

 

Pine Tree's response was lost almost immediately, eyelids fluttering shut. He could get used to Bill messing around. No problem.

 

The apocalyptic royal closed his own eye, resting his hands around the younger male so they would stay pressed together. He kissed with a fiery passion, showing the extent of his love. It was proof that even demons could change. As much as Bill hated to admit it, the thought of losing his Pine Tree and being alone made his chest hurt in a way he never felt before — and it wasn't the funny kind of pain, either. Though, the king didn't want to focus on the bad things; he wanted to concentrate on the good things. And kisses were  _ amazing _ .

 

His prince was practically falling apart under Bill's spellbinding intensity, passion driving him deeper into the kiss and the embrace. He'd never felt anything better than Bill's lips on his, their bodies pressed together, the other's breath hot on his face when he pulled away for air, crashing their mouths back into another feverish, loving kiss, fingers trailing down from gorgeous blond bangs to try and cup a cheek, going incredibly weak and feeling crazy fantastic and . . .  _ B-bill . . .  _ Pine Tree moaned not-so-softly in the middle of things, wanting to literally merge with Bill, considering how teasingly and awesomely flush they were, though also feeling as if he would fall limp and submissive at any fleeting moment.  _ Bill . . .  _ Bill  _. . . _

 

Cheeks heated and burning with affection, Bill molded their mouths together, two pieces of a whole and perfect fit.  _ You're gonna wear out my name, kid, _ he teased. Even through all their love and passion, he still managed to keep his sense of humor. But secretly, he loved the way Pine Tree said his name.

 

Heart thumping a quickened rhythm in his chest, the brunet enjoyed their kiss, adoration flowing thick in his very blood.  _ You're . . . such a . . . perfect . . . dork,  _ came his attempted retort, unable to clear his head of the flawlessness of Bill. Even his kisses were  _ astounding _ . And so spectacularly sweet.

 

The king pulled back, chuckling breathlessly at his response.  _ Two dorks in love, I suppose. _ Cutely, he rubbed their noses together, heart fluttering. "You're my adorable nerd." He giggled.

 

Thinking he should be indignant in some form from the title, the young prince simply stuck his tongue out.  _ I'm n— _ A heavy blush erupted across his skin when he unintentionally licked Bill's lips, entire being on fire as he tensed up, mortified and shocked and somehow smitten all the same. Bill's lips tasted amazing. Oh, goodness. "S-sorry! I didn't mean to; i-it was an a-accident . . ." he stammered, putting a little space between their faces, his own flushed furiously. Bill was so  _ hot _ . Well.

 

Bill simply laughed at his reaction and trailed a hand up to play with Pine Tree's brown hair, pulling him closer. "Ya' know I liked that, right? And I'd do it again." The blond grinned and leaned in, his own tongue flicking out to gently lick the younger's lips, cheeks flushed.

 

Pine Tree's mind was freaking and flipping and  _ joy _ . Love sparked powerfully through him, the boy melting back into Bill and relishing the moment. He whined softly, agreeing that it was absolutely ravishing, having returned to his decidedly alluring daze. His lips parted a crack in response, tongue barely peeking out.  _ I really, really love you . . . _

_ I love you too,  _ he replied, pressing their lips together in another kiss to confirm his love. The blond's hands stayed in the boy's hair, fondly massaging it. Electricity from their contact buzzed all around and through him, making him feel increasingly alive in the moment.

 

Pine Tree returned the affection until he had to take a breather, devotion holding him close to Bill as he broke away. His mouth was warm and wet and his abdomen tickled with emotion. His alertness from the excitement began to mollify, replaced by a simple comfort of being. He smiled, content.

 

Bill hummed softly, nuzzling into his Pine Tree.  _ Let's just stay here . . . for a little bit . . .  _

 

The tween had no objections, relaxing in the calmed love they shared. Until . . . his stomach growled. The brunet laughed, embarrassed. "Ah, I guess we should go and have dinner soon."

 

Bill giggled, eye flashing in amusement. "I suppose so. Anything you have in mind for dinner?"

 

"Um . . ." Pine Tree thought about it. "Maybe . . . tacos? I really don't care all that much. Whatever's fine."

 

He paused, pondering for a moment. "I don't think I've tried a taco before. I've seen them, though.”

 

"You haven't? I would have thought we had some sitting in the fridge at the Shack," he mused, perplexed by the realization that Bill's grasp on popular culture wasn't close to extensive, even after weeks of being human. At least he  _ knew _ what tacos were, unlike hash-browns. The thought brought another smile to his lips. "And hey, I know I can make whatever I’d like appear, but what about you? What do you want?"

 

"Pizza? Nah, I've had that a lot lately. Oh! I know! Those stringy noodles with tomato sauce . . .  _ spaghetti _ . I could go for some of that. I had it once in this other dimension . . . a skeleton made spaghetti for me. It was really good, actually." Bill grinned, his visible orb sparkling with joy. 

 

"You had some last week, Bill!" the boy laughed, playfully punching his shoulder. "And the first time you used the microwave. Figures it's any different from . . . skeleton . . ." He blinked. "Can skeletons even  _ eat _ ? How does that work?"

 

Bill chuckled, shrugging helpfully. "He could have been a revenant. Oh, but the skeleton's brother kept making these jokes. Something about his favorite instrument being the trom _ bone _ . Get it?" The king cracked up at the stupid pun.

 

Pine Tree made a face, tapping his own chest, near his heart. "That . . . that hurt a little." He broke into a grin. "Almost as bad as my sister's terrible puns."

 

Bill chuckled, lightly poking his nose. "Boop! Why don’t we eat dinner while we watch the sunset from the main floor?" he suggested, smiling. "I have a surprise for you once the sun goes down."

 

The twelve year-old's expression lit up completely in happiness and intrigue. "Yeah! Sounds great," he beamed, sitting straighter. "So, what's the surprise?" He could try, couldn't he?

 

"I don't think the meaning of the word ‘surprise’ has changed in the past few centuries. But nice try, kid," Bill grinned, grasping his hand.

 

Pine Tree rolled his eyes good-naturedly, standing with Bill as they started towards the throne room. A thought crossed his mind.  _ Do you know if Ford's ready to tell us the formula by now? _

 

_ No idea. Stubborn old man . . .  _  he thought back, frowning.  _ Once again, you'll probably have to take charge. He won't listen to me . . . _

 

_ I feel so important . . . _ Pine Tree huffed quietly, anticipating another bout of yelling. Ford should have had time to calm and think things through. It couldn't be that horrible.  _ Yeah right.  _ Best not to chicken out, though. Get it over with. Eventually.

 

_ I'll stay at your side in case you need me. _ Bill reassuringly squeezed his prince’s hand as they made it out of the hallway.

 

_ What happened to spaghetti? _ he whined silently, turning his gaze to the old man in the room.

 

Ford flinched as he heard them enter. Or maybe it was just the drop of water. Shockingly, he kept his mouth shut, grimacing.

 

Pine Tree glanced at Bill.

 

_ We could ignore him if you want . . . _ he slowly told the boy, gazing at their prisoner, who looked terrible. The blond glanced at Pine Tree.  _ Ignore him or talk to him; it's your call.  _

 

The brunet bit his lip in thought. _ We could . . . wait for him to say something first and just have dinner . . . _

 

"You sent them off . . . without a fight," Ford said finally, ruining Pine Tree's tiny shred of hope. He paused, frowning. Another drop hit him. His expression wavered. "W-why would you do that?"

 

_ I suppose we have no choice now . . .  _ Bill tsked. "Uh, perhaps that’s because I don't  _ want _ to fight. What a waste of perfectly good time to spend on those puny mortals." It was true. Time he could spend with Pine Tree instead.

 

"You could have let the demons fight for you or sabotaged their rebellion with your magic," he argued, eyes intent on them. "And you let the kid go. Gideon, was it?"

 

"Gideon is useless and pathetic. I don't care about him," Bill said, no longer looking at Ford.

 

Pine Tree held his gaze, though, lifting his chin with as much pride as he could muster. "He did it because I asked him to. Like I said, Great-uncle Ford, we don't plan on hurting anybody. We only want freedom. Liberation," he announced, warmly tracing his thumb over Bill's knuckles.  _ Thanks again for that, by the way. I love that you care about what I feel. _

 

"Yeah,” Bill agreed, cheeks dusted with a blush.  _ Of course, kid. You before anyone else! _

 

His prince smiled, blushing too. The words sent pleasing ripples down his spine. It was an honor.

 

After a cringe of distaste at a water droplet, their captive mumbled incoherently, scrutinizing them as if he almost bought Pine Tree's story but didn't want to. "Let me get this straight. You wish to reverse the barrier . . . so that you can leave? And go where?"

 

"To visit all this world and galaxy has to offer, of course! I'm gonna give Pine Tree the grand tour. France, England, Rome . . . Maybe to the moon and back! It'll be fun for the two of us with no more laws or restrictions to bind us!" the blond cheered, acting similar to an excited five year-old, brimming with exuberance.

 

Ford scowled at Bill in response, trying and failing to shake his head. "This isn't right . . . a-and you know it. You’re familiar with what happens when the universe’s balance is disrupted. There's something more to your motivations. Why would traveling with a boy require this extent —" He stopped abruptly, visage agonizingly convulsing under the next drop. He muffled a scream. His glare pinned itself between them. "M-make this . . . stop."

 

Bill frowned, eyebrows furrowed. "You should give in already. For your sake and ours,” he said hushedly, actually aching to quit torturing the man. He left it despite that fact, knowing that he had to continue or everything he worked so hard for would be for nothing. He turned his head from the scene, a guilty feeling stirring deep in his gut. 

 

Dipper's smile went away, something about Bill's reaction making him feel sad. And . . . hopeful, too. Any form of mercy from him was beautiful whenever the dream demon allowed it to shine through his powerful image.  _ Bill  _ was beautiful.

 

"N-no, I . . . won't," Ford hissed out, staring at the floor. "T-there has to be something else . . ."

 

"Unfortunately, Sixer, we can't let you go until then. Once you help us, we'll set you free. It's up to you whether or not you want to be stuck here, gradually driven to insanity," Bill stated, trying hard to get rid of the horrible feeling in his chest. "How about you think about it while we eat dinner, okay?" That was his best offer at the moment, so he turned to Pine Tree.  _ The sun is setting and I can take you to my surprise soon. _

 

_ I'm excited _ , he smiled, arm linking with the blond's.

 

Ford didn't say anything else, looking like he didn't trust himself to hold up against the temptation. Dipper was starting to feel sorry for him, but Pine Tree had priorities. And that was making sure Bill was happy and loved.

 

Bill let a smile appear on his lips, stepping closer to the triangular opening to watch the sunset. The feeling he had earlier begun dissipating, only a hardly noticeable trace of it lingering. "Ready for dinner?" he asked.

 

"Yup!" the boy replied cheerfully, regarding the view outside. The rift was burning bright, sending spectacular colors over the ruined town. Mabel's bubble still floated on the edge.

 

The male snapped his fingers, the chosen food appearing in his hands as he sat down.

 

Pine Tree took a seat beside him, conjuring something as well with magic. He grinned, awed by how little effort was put into it. It was fascinating.

 

Bill started on his spaghetti, giving Pine Tree a thumbs-up and a one-eyed wink. He was happy to be with his prince, even if Ford was nearby.

 

The tween took a bite of his own, glad that it tasted decent. "I probably won't ever be a great cook, but I don't think I have to," he said appropriately. "Having powers is awesome."

 

"You can say that again,” he joked, grinning as he continued to eat. "It's much easier than cooking!"

 

"For sure," he nodded. But they couldn't rely on magic for everything. Mending relationships and getting answers, for a few. A fog threatened to settle in the back of his mind, but he shook it off. "So, Bill . . . you plan on telling me what we're doing after this?"

 

Bill laughed. "I don't plan on ruining a perfectly good surprise, silly! But if you want a small hint . . ." The blond leaned over, brushing Dipper's birthmark with his fingers. "It has something to do with that," he finished, beaming.

 

Pine Tree blushed, habitually a little embarrassed about it. "My . . . birthmark? A constellation?" he wondered, chewing thoughtfully. "Are we going to . . . stargaze?"

 

"You guessed it." Bill nodded and finished his meal, clearing the plate. "It's going to be fun and relaxing."

 

"I love the stars," the boy smiled, also done. By this time, the sun had already dipped below the horizon. "Astronomy is really cool."

 

"Lucky for you, I happen to know a lot about the galaxy!" Bill exclaimed.

 

"Me too. Don't underestimate a curious human's mental capacity when he has encyclopedias at his disposal," he responded, orbs gleaming. "I had plenty. Know the names to pretty much everything up there."

 

Laughing, he stood, taking the younger’s hand and pulling him up. "Let's go stargaze then."

 

With as much as a mental note, their two plates disappeared. The tween smiled. "Where to? Or is  _ that  _ a surprise too?"

 

_ You’ll see. _ Bill snapped his fingers, teleporting them to the Fearamid’s penthouse. This time, the roof was made of glass so all the stars were visible. A few candles casting orange glows were the sole source of illumination in the room apart from the peeking starlight. A large blanket was set up to lay on, right in the middle of everything.

 

The sight was breathtakingly romantic and stunning, Pine Tree had to admit. It certainly was a surprise. "Wow, Bill . . ." he commented, looking at the sky. The glass was crystal clear and it was almost as if it wasn't there at all.

 

The king grinned, satisfied with the other’s reaction. He sat down, pulling the younger onto his lap. "Surprise!" He laughed. "And to start things off, a kiss under the stars." Bill leaned in, kissing him. 

 

The boy couldn't help feeling gloriously light-headed from the exchange, contentment swirling in his depths. He pulled away, cuddled close otherwise, taking in the blond as if he were more interesting than what they came to do. "I almost want to ask what the occasion is," he said softly, amused. "It's a little early for a birthday present, isn't it?"

 

"Actually, this was more of a relaxation thing. I wanted to make it romantic though," Bill explained, wrapping his arms around the male.

 

"It's working," Pine Tree said, pressing into his love and allowing himself to unwind. The stars gleamed down at them, candles bathing the two in a blissful lambency.

 

Bill hummed contently. "Good." He pointed to the stars. "There's your birthmark." The dream demon giggled.

 

"It's still one of my favorites," he admitted, watching as the constellation twinkled above them. "Just sometimes I wish the tail of Ursa Major wasn't plastered on my forehead."

 

"Don't feel that way. It's unique to you. And very special." He beamed, placing a peck on the boy's forehead.

 

Gratitude erupted from the touch, causing him to curl into Bill slightly more. He was grinning. "You make me believe you. I love it so much."

 

Bill smiled, chuckling softly and enjoying how close they were. "I love you."

 

Every time he heard that phrase, something warm and wonderful spread through the tween. This was no different. "I love you, too," he responded, a sigh and a laugh escaping him.

 

Bill grinned, his eye on the stars. "Hey, Pine Tree. Wanna tell me about some of those constellations?" he asked, nuzzling the younger male.

 

"You mean something you don't know?" Pine Tree smiled, scanning the scape. "About Camelopardalis or Draco or Scorpius or Pegasus or the individual names of the stars on the 'Dipper's? I know  _ about _ everything there is to know about the night sky."

 

Bill giggled. "I just want you to show off. Tell me what you know, my cute nerd." He kissed his cheek. "Choose whatever you like; I’m interested in listening to what you have to say."

 

The brunet stuck his lower lip out in mock indignation, unable to keep it for long without beaming. "You're probably familiar with how the stars are seasonal from our perspective and that there are eighty-eight constellations that are recognized in the USA to date. Also, Greece wasn't the first place to study the stars, though they expanded on many of them. Knowledge was actually taken from Ancient Egypt, who took from two more civilizations." He grinned widely, winking. "You know what those two origins are?"

 

"Kid, I know more than that. Mesopotamia was one of the first human civilizations to study astronomy. The major kingdoms like Babylon and Sumeria have the oldest recovered records of the stars," Bill stated without hesitation. "If only historians knew that the Egyptian pyramids were built by aliens, who are much more informed of the galaxy, by the way. I helped them, of course." 

 

Pine Tree whistled. "That's right. You're pretty brilliant — in more ways than one," he complimented, eyebrows raising curiously. "And you said you helped  _ aliens  _ build the pyramids? That's . . . actually, I can see that." He shook his head, grinning widely.  _ Amazing _ .

 

Bill chuckled. "Yep. The government knows about the aliens, but they don't tell anyone. And yes, there're all sorts of planets similar to Earth in the Milky Way and definitely in the universe," he said. "Anyways, continue about the stars, Pine Tree." The blond grinned and snuggled closer to him.

 

Pine Tree happily turned to gaze at the sky again, looking around. "Hm, well, Polaris, the north star in the Little Dipper, can be seen from any part of the world. And the Big Dipper is specific to the northern hemisphere, although it's year-round." He beamed. "Even our sun is a star, but it's not in any constellation. Oh, and the stars don't really twinkle. The atmosphere's layers make it appear that way. Also, some of these stars could have burned out already and we wouldn't be able to see it for millenniums because light has to travel extremely far to get here." The boy pressed himself into Bill's warmth, thoughtful. "Our entire solar system, including the sun, is slowly moving around the Milky Way thanks to gravity. And . . . depending on the level of light pollution from cities and other artificial sources that create reflective glare, you can see more at night. The darker, the better. You could easily admire other galaxies and planets like Neptune and Uranus with only a telescope."

 

There was something satisfying about listening to the tween geek out. Sure, Bill knew all that information, but hearing it from someone else was entirely different.

 

The prince paused under the male’s captivated gaze, expression especially bright. “Can’t forget Triangulum. Though, I guess William  _ is _ a better name, huh?”

 

Bill hummed in agreement, impressed by his extensiveness. “Guess Journal Three did come in handy,” he joked. “I’m moved, really. I didn't think you would notice  _ that _ constellation.” The blond held the other’s hand up to his chest, closing his eye for a moment and relaxing.  _ We both have our destinies woven together in the stars. _ "My cute nerd."

 

Pine Tree blushed, laughing quietly and loving the moment. "Yours," he confirmed, a huge grin on his face. "But I'm not so certain about the 'cute' thing."

 

Bill chuckled. "I'm hot and you're cute. That's how it works." He beamed, a light flush on his own cheeks.

 

"Hey!" the brunet pouted at his teasing, shining with fondness. "Maybe you've got it backwards. You sound  _ adorable _ when you're purring, and you're always so sweet to me." He reached over and cupped Bill's jaw before the demon had a chance to respond, his other hand moving to trail fingers through golden hair as he flashed the male the best simper he possibly could. "I think I can be hot sometimes, too." And with that, heart racing from his attempted dominance, Pine Tree crashed his lips onto Bill's.

 

The blond practically melted into his lover, absolutely enamoured by how his prince took control. Bill's arms stayed wrapped around the other as he kissed back. He could still feel Pine Tree's hand in his hair, which only made his cheeks burn hotter than before.  _ Pine Tree . . . _ Bill started, wanting to retort, but couldn't concentrate, too deep in their affection to think of one.

 

The younger marveled at how Bill let him lead, electric heat washing down his body as he poured passion in the kiss. It was such a special, miraculous feeling, taking over, but it felt foreign and slightly flustering, like Bill would catch him playing a higher role than what he auditioned for. Eyes half-lidded so he could observe his beloved's expression, the brunet pulled away for a short breath, sly smirk softening. He trailed his digits under the blond's fluffier strands near his neck, leaning to kiss him again, this time slower.

 

Bill closed the space, responding gently, showing love and kindness. Something that was new for the demon, but it didn't stop him from feeling it.

 

That on its own was a whole kind of incredible. The twelve year-old reveled in it, the tender response warming him, pure joy and appreciation being returned. Boy, did he love Bill.

 

Bill pulled back after a moment, simply wanting to cuddle with the younger male, which he did. He sighed contently, looking at Pine Tree. "That was fun."

 

"I wasn't playing around, Bill," he replied with a smile, refraining from trying another comeback. Kissing Bill wasn't just about the sensations and pleasure. It wasn't even about the happiness. It was the love, the devotion, the want to show him everything ever felt for him and proving that the time spent was entirely worth it. That they were meant to be together, no matter what, and that he was adored and wonderful and respected and that he would never regret being with him. Entertainment couldn't compare in the least. Comfortably, the boy allowed his mind to float back upwards, letting Bill do as he wished. "This has been fun, though. I love that you'd do this for me."

 

"I'd do anything for you, Pine Tree." Behind his grin, he meant it. He was serious. Bill would do just about anything for his prince. Spoiling him was part of that. He loved him, and he'd seen humans do crazy things for the people they love.

 

That touched his heart evermore so, and the smaller royal placed an affectionate kiss to Bill's cheek. "I'd do the same for you," he confessed, adoring eyes glowing. "Love you always."

 

"Always," Bill repeated, his heart fluttering silently in his chest. The word echoed in his mind.  _ Always. _


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started school early. Posting this now since I didn't have much time! Still have homework to finish. XD

~Chapter 43~ 

 

The second the dream ended and Pine Tree found himself wrapped warmly in Bill's arms, he offered a good morning kiss, excitement mingling with drowsiness. He was honestly still pumped up from their brief mental adventure, where he had reveled in the lightheartedness and intrigue. The blond was  _ never _ boring. And he was doing an amazing job staying that way. Every night and day were such pleasant surprises. "Man, I love you," the brunet stated, beaming already. His tiredness melted away like nothing.

 

Bill blushed and happily hummed, sleepiness slowly disappearing as he cuddled with his loving partner. "I love you too, Pine Tree." He placed another gentle kiss on his lips.

 

He melted into that, too. There was something special about those soft, tender kisses. The boy glowed with affection afterwards, leaning closer. "Do you know what we're doing today?"

 

"Whatever you feel like doing." Bill shrugged, beaming. "Any ideas you want to throw out there?"

 

"Oh,  _ I _ have to choose?" he grinned, briefly nuzzling the older male's shoulder. "I know I'm going to be a teen soon, but you don't have to throw the responsibility on me just yet." He laughed lightly, thoughts of his and Mabel's birthday coming to mind. They always did so much together every year. Dipper's heart panged slightly. She would have been overjoyed to share the celebrations with him, like they always did. But this time . . . it would only be him and Bill. No, Mabel wouldn't get to entertain their birthday, the one she most definitely anticipated since her introduction to girly high school dramas on TV. She wouldn't be able to light up whole rooms with her smile as she blew out the candles with him, nor open presents with her twin. All she had was herself and her bubble of imagination. Dipper frowned at the thought.  _ It wouldn't be fair to Mabel . . . _ But what could they do? Pine Tree best not worry about it. He glanced back at Bill, casting an apologetic gaze. "S-sorry, got caught in my thoughts. I don't mind what we do. Maybe we can have breakfast and then go see if Ford's changed his mind. Unless you'd rather relax in the library or the penthouse or something . . ." He cracked a smile. "I'm terrible at picking what to do."

 

"Well, let's start with breakfast and work our way through the rest of the day. How does that sound?" The king offered, smile refusing to leave his visage. He could tell Pine Tree was missing his sister, but he couldn't blame him. They were twins and it was hard work to get them to separate in the first place. Should he free Mabel as a special present for his prince? Even if he did, the girl wouldn't want to celebrate with them. It probably wasn't a good idea. Refocusing at the task at hand, he was able to conjure his own breakfast of waffles with syrup. He glanced at the younger male, sitting up. "Chose whatever you'd like to eat."

 

Nodding gratefully and sitting too, Pine Tree made a similar plate appear, but with pancakes instead. He beamed, continually mesmerized by it even as he ate. "Are you sure you don't have any plans already?"

 

"Nope. I don't have any." Bill began to eat his breakfast with him.

 

The boy scrunched his nose playfully. "So reliably open," he teased, grinning. Thoughtfully, he licked his lips. "Yeah . . . I think I have an idea of what to do after we're done. Depending on how you want to balance business and fun, that is."

 

"I don't mind. We can get the task completed and enjoy ourselves in the same day, after all!" he mirthfully pointed out, giving a wink and giggling.

 

The sound brought warmth to his cheeks. "Hey, you actually  _ do _ have the ability to wink properly," he laughed, affectionate awe in his voice. Bill's usually-covered eye was mysteriously breathtaking. Typically, his winks appeared like deliberate blinks — which was endearing in his own way. Invisible flutters of happiness at being close enough to Bill to share in intimacy tickled his insides each time.

 

Bill chuckled, remembering he didn't have his eyepatch on in the morning. He personally didn't like to sleep with it on. "I guess I can! Speaking of winking . . . wanna know my favorite eye to look out of?" A projection of the bedroom from the brunet’s side popped into view.

 

For a split second, it looked near exactly the same as what Pine Tree was looking at, only from a different angle. Then he moved his arm. The prince flushed, beaming. "My tattoo of you, huh?" he replied. "It's my favorite, too. I'm glad you convinced me to get it."

 

Bill grinned, blushing. "Me too. Anything else you want to see?"

 

"'See'?" he repeated, a little confused, before a light-bulb went off in his brain. " _ Oh _ , you're asking if I want to look through your other eyes right now? Like to check on the Shack or find out if the town's holding up?"

 

Bill laughed, giving him a kiss on the cheek for being so cute. "Yeah, that's what I meant! Do you want to see that?"

 

Pine Tree hummed gladly, face a cheerful pink. "Yup. It'd be nice of you to show me."

 

Bill willed a projection of the inside of the Shack, where some of the rebels were hanging out and eating brown meat. "Fez stocked up on purpose," Bill muttered. “That stuff shouldn’t be legal.”

 

Pine Tree noticed that none of the criminals or Gideon were there, but those that were weren't as decked out in battle gear. "They seem like they're not going to fight us anymore," he said.

 

"That's a relief." The blond sighed, checking a few other eyes in the Shack. "I believe Gideon went to woo Shooting Star to forgive his wrongs, though I'm not so sure she would be thrilled to see him."

 

He pressed his lips together. "Do you have any eyes near the bubble?"

 

"Unfortunately, they must have been ruined or concealed in the wreckage . . . " he murmured, noticing a signal from near the Fearamid.

 

Pine Tree leaned forward curiously as the scene under their castle came into view. A  _ very  _ angry-looking Gideon was shaking his fists, glare made of daggers as he spat supposed curses up at them. He was suddenly glad that Bill hadn't offered sound this time around.  _ Yeesh. _ The twelve year-old glanced at the older, biting the inside of his cheek. "Should we . . . see what his problem is?"

 

"I guess. He looks angry," Bill deduced, shutting off his all-seeing eye by putting his eyepatch on, tying it in the back. He grabbed the younger's hand, teleporting them in front of Gideon. "Heya, country kid! Back already?" The king chuckled, his charm showing through.

 

Huffily, the prince ran a partially self-conscious hand through his unkempt bangs, due to not washing-up since getting out of bed — a habit that Bill got him out of, watching as the white-haired fatty flinched in alarm before regaining his bristle. He'd better have the most important reason in the world or he might not mind Bill taking him for prisoner again. His attitude was already getting on Pine Tree's nerves.

 

"You!" Gideon pointed a finger at the dream demon, seething. "You did this to her!  _ You trapped my dearest Mabel with your manipulative powers _ ! And now she's  _ refusin' to talk to anyone but her _ —" His teeth clenched at the last moment, expression twitching. He seemed to remember his place. "Mabel wants . . . to see her  _ brother _ , and she won't let me in 'til then."

 

" _ Maybe if you shut your yap and be respectful _ ,  _ we will think about it _ !" Bill yelled back in Gideon's face. Served him right for raising his voice and being rude.

 

Gideon cringed, breathing heavily. His cheeks were flushed in frustration, eyes watering as he wiped them briefly with his sleeve.

 

Something stirred nearby, but quickly silenced when Pine Tree glanced warily around. A bad feeling licked at Dipper's chest. He frowned, hand tightening around Bill's. "H-hold on. What's . . . Mabel wants to talk to me?"

 

The boy made a face at him, as if that was an obvious answer, appearing to be holding back a  _ lot _ of detailed responses.

 

He looked at Bill.  _ Should we . . . trust him? _

 

_We can trust him. If he_ ever _lies to me I'll do worse than throw him off the Fearamid again. And he doesn't want that,_ the demon thought to Pine Tree, still irritated. He switched to speaking out loud. "Go ahead, Gideon. Talk," Bill ordered.

 

"I told ya'," he hissed, emotions hardening. "I can't get in that accursed bubble to save sweet Mabel from those vermin fantasies. Last I heard before I was sorely ejected, she wouldn't be seein' me no more unless her twin found a way to convince her that things were gonna be better. She _ cried _ , and I wasn't able to give a moment's comfort."

 

"She . . ." Pine Tree couldn't finish his sentence, eyes darting to the horizon. Dipper felt another pang. It was impossible to take it. So close to their birthday, with no one to really share the joy with, his sister must be devastated.

 

Gideon was speaking again, all traces of control cracking. "I-it's not any fair! My darling Mabel isn't  _ supposed _ to deny me! S-she . . . doesn't reckon the love we're meant to share! I can't . . . even celebrate her existence with h-her." He was choking on his own words, nose crinkled and face an ugly red. He stepped back, chubby cheeks puffed up to hold in a sob. "I hate to ask ya', but  _ please _ , go and try to change her mind. Make her happy so I can be happy."

 

Dipper knew he was experiencing a strong bought of guilt, fingers tightening painfully around Bill's as he fought to not break down in front of the expressive child. His own orbs were brimming with sentiment as he turned his head to look at the blond. "I-I need to visit her, Bill. This is something I have to do."

 

Bill could  _ feel _ how much this meant to Dipper, their special connection overwhelmed with sheer emotion. "Alright. I understand," he agreed, calmly. "Is this something you have to do alone?" Even he knew that some things were simply meant to be done by an individual, and he wasn't going to hold the tween back. "I would rather you not go by yourself, but you have to tell me what  _ you _ want."

 

The brunet paused, torn between his options. He was hardly separated from Bill anymore. The thought of going was daunting itself, not to mention unnerving without the dream demon to protect him. But Mabel wouldn't want Bill to be there. She'd think that he were affecting Dipper's responses, if that could be true. And also, he wasn't sure how she was really feeling. It was a mission for a Mystery Twin. No one else. "I think so," the tween decided, showing as much strength as possible. "She won't want to talk to anyone else. It may be harder to fix this if you're there with me."

 

Bill understood. "Okay. I'll send you to her bubble safely, then I wish you luck." He smiled and patted the other's back.  _ Don't worry. We're connected and . . . _ He touched Pine Tree's tattoo, adding an extra pinch of magic.  _ I can watch over you. You'll be fine. _

 

He smiled, feeling the rush of magic. Pine Tree relished it. "Thanks. I love you so much, Bill," he sighed, giving the blond a hug. "It shouldn't take too long, I hope." When the prince glanced over at the other boy, he was scowling, though with less intensity than before. Gideon whipped around without saying anything to either of them, pounding around a corner, panting from the small exertion. Immediately after, voices could be heard carried by the wind. The brunet decided not to take much note of it, returning his attention to Bill.

 

Bill hugged the boy back, placing a small but loving kiss on the top of his head, noticing that he wasn’t wearing his golden crown. "You'd best be on your way! I'll see you soon, my love." He beamed and released Pine Tree. "I'll teleport you to the bubble on the count of three. Just tell me when you’re ready!" The blond gave a thumbs-up.

 

He couldn't help but laugh at Bill's cheerful antics, the prospect ahead seeming a bit less drastic. "Ready," he said, giving a thumbs-up as well.

 

"One, two . . ." Bill got his fingers into position. On three, he snapped them and transported Pine Tree to Mabel's bubble with one final wave. He wasn't particularly worried about Pine Tree getting hurt; Weirdmageddon’s creatures would leave him alone, as Bill was quite protective. What he was actually worried about was a change of heart. What if Mabel  _ did _ convince Dipper that he was evil? As very unlikely as it was, Bill couldn't help but to dread that possibility. 

 

The male's brain registered the shift in setting like he had been thrown into another world entirely, despite his practice in being teleported. It was a strange sensation for sure. Standing taller, he made his way towards the floating pink cell, scanning the land-bridge around him. Wendy's stuff was gone.  _ She probably quit on Mabel once the battle started. _ The realization put a new determination in his steps. Five more to go before he'd be inside the bubble and with his sister. Four . . . Three . . .

 

Without warning, the space in front of him erupted in a bright light, static bursting off of a developing form, powerful enough to make him backtrack.

 

_ W-what? _ Pine Tree staggered a safe distance away, suspicious, startled gaze set on the figure of . . . Blendin Blandin.  _ No, no, no. Not now! _

  
The bald man looked at his surroundings for a heartbeat, glasses gleaming worriedly. He was slouched and holding his time travel device, which was on fire. "Oh man!" He smothered it with his hand, only to pull the limb back, yelling in his high-pitched voice. "Owwwww! Why does this always happen to meeeeeeeee?"

 

Pine Tree considered running. He also wondered if he'd be able to barge past the guy, but Blendin noticed him before any of that was possible.

 

"You're D-dipper!" he exclaimed, putting his device on his belt. "Not just P-pine Tree. I knew I could do something right!"

 

_ Huh? _ Pine Tree frowned, uneasy. "What are you talking about?"

 

"I came f-from a future where eeeeeeverything was better!" he declared, smiling now. "Bill Cipher was p-permanently human, Gravity Falls was saved, and you both adopted Time Baby, named him Brad, lived a happy life together, and tantrums were haaaaardly oooooccasional!"

 

Pine Tree was gaping, awkwardly having an issue grasping the concept.  _ Brad? _ "Seriously?"

 

"No!" Blendin lost the smile, volume rising. "Your universe is  _ doooooomed _ ! You will destroy this world a-along with the others if you don't  _ stop trying to set him free _ ! There is  _ no _ great future for  _ anybody _ unless you st-stop!"

 

He scowled, embarrassed that he fell for the bluff. "We're not going to destroy the universe. We're only trying to break the barrier so that Bill can have his freedom. That's it, okay?"  _ And his power and love and acceptance. _

 

Blendin seemed to be warring with his own mind for the best reply. "Y-you need to get M-mabel. She'll help your chances, I think," he said, nervously going for his device. "I d-don't knooow! Ahhh! I shouldn't be involving in the past! This isn't in my job descriptioooooooon!" 

 

With a pull of his techy tape measure made in terms with one basic principle of fourth-dimensional quantum quasar physics, the futuristic crew member was gone in a flash, leaving Mabel's lone bubble in the background.

 

Pine Tree had to take a moment to catch his breath, confirming that what he witnessed was real. His ears were ringing from Blendin's obnoxious voice.  _ Definitely real. _ Gosh, he was just glad nothing terrible occurred. But it wasn't like he believed any of that.  _ Don't worry, Bill, _ Pine Tree said.  _ I'll still get you out. _

 

_ I believe you. I trust you; just do your best and don't forget I love you,  _ Bill's voice replied in his head, soft and caring. He had seen the whole exchange and his stomach churned at the thought that Blendin could be right about the future. But if there was one thing Bill knew, it was that actions and choices change the future. He would take over this dimension and that was that. 

 

_ I will, _ Pine Tree responded warmly, pressing a kiss to his tattoo for good luck. And also he wanted to kiss Bill. However, there were priorities.  _ Now or never. _ He took the last three steps into the bubble. Then the ground dropped out from beneath him.

 

Light encompassed his fall, and he almost forgot he had magic, if not for the extra boost he was given before. Steadying himself, Pine Tree ordered his body to slow. And it did. Effortlessly. He alighted on the same squishy bounce-house as last time, perplexed. "Was that Bill's magic or . . .?"

 

Bill's insides tingled ardently from the kiss.  _ The bubble should respond to your wishes, but it could also be Mabel. I bet she knows that you entered.  _ The blond rested on his throne, simply watching his lover.

 

"Heya, dude! You came back for Mabel, yo’!" Xyler exclaimed, stepping forward. "She's been expecting you after kicking that white-haired boy out."

 

The brunet lifted his gaze to the brightly colored man and his friend, offering a small smile. "Yeah. I heard she's not doing too well," he said, deciding to be honest about it. "I want to see if there's anything I can do for her. She isn't . . . happy here?"

 

Craz shrugged, which looked more like he was whipping his unnatural blue bangs. "We dunno! She seems happy; I mean, who  _ wouldn't _ love Mabeland? It’s a paradise for everyone! Anyway, let’s get moving!" Both of them started towards a building not too far from where they were standing.

 

The boy made his way over there, closely following his escorts. Boy-band music pounded his eardrums at an unreasonable level and a huge, sparkling kitty-cat bus dashed beside them, leaping onto a rainbow infested with butterflies. And stars with faces. And  _ star _ butterflies. The creative vehicle suddenly fell off the rainbow and splashed into a chocolate milk pool, proceeding to then turn into a collection of dolphins and mermaids that flew majestically into the kaleidoscopic clouds. Made of cotton candy. He turned away from that scene with intense, wide eyes, looking instead at their supposed destination from behind the backs of the "radical" males. Mabel had an  _ extremely  _ special mode of thinking. Sometimes it served to confuse him more than Gravity Falls itself.

 

Xyler and Craz didn't seem fazed by this, rather, they kept walking with equally perfect smiles on their faces. The two opened the front door simultaneously. "She waiting for you, dude. See ya!" They waved.

 

"Thanks . . ." he said, turning to look around the interior of the room. It wasn't the castle Mabel was in last visit, thus the lack of guards. But maybe she just had them somewhere else. The lobby, he was guessing, was also brilliantly decorated in his sister's style: pink furniture and blinking lights and neon flowers with glitter for leaves. A couple of never-before-seen animals were laughing and singing along a reasonably long staircase, lounging and bouncing in chairs as they . . . waited? Hung out? None of them spared him more than a friendly glance and a short greeting, yet he had the eerie sense that something was watching his every move. Besides Bill, who was wholly welcome to keep an eye on him.

 

Forcing a smile, the twelve year-old started up the stairs, courtesy of a sign that pointed to the top with a shooting star symbol on it. Each footstep he took, a note would ring into the air, similar to the sound of a xylophone but with more  _ pizzazz _ , as Mabel would say. The railing was made of  _ Nyums Twizzy-Rolls _ and the second floor consisted entirely of candy, certain flavors of mystery jellybeans and was littered with snacking, oversized fluffy ants that reminded him of cartoonish, stuffed toys. He carefully walked further, trying not to step on any of the sugar-loving bugs, and came to an elevator, again with Mabel's symbol. He pressed the button on the side — there was only one, which was shaped like a pig's head — and the doors swung suddenly open.

 

He made a face. Dippy Fresh was standing inside, sporting a skateboard and a smirk as he tipped his sunglasses —  _ WHAT IS THE USE OF WEARING THEM INDOORS, BY THE WAY? _ — to get a full look at him.

 

"Chill out, bro," the abomination laughed, leaning on the side of the elevator and putting a hand on the door so it wouldn't shut. "You've gotta learn to enjoy the radtastical quirks of Mabeland. Hop in! Mabes has been seriously stressing her flipping-flapping mind wondering when you'd show. Yo', there's a difference between being fashionably late and being  _ un _ fashionably late. Get my gist?"

 

Crossing his arms, the prince reluctantly joined the insulting version of himself in the containment unit, standing as far away as possible while Dippy Fresh typed a mixture of random words into the keypad and they started ascending. Sorta. It was hard to tell.  _ Swirly thing, corndog, heart, ice cream cone, bunny . . . Are we moving in a circle? This place is confusing. _

 

Bill  _ was _ in fact watching him, staying silent until he saw Dippy Fresh. That stupid, inaccurate copy got on his nerves. There was only one  _ original _ Pine Tree.  _ Urg! Dippy Fresh. _ The blond rolled his eye, clearly unhappy.

 

_ No kidding, _ he agreed, fixing his attention on the wall, which played some sort of girl-targeted entertainment that he recalled Mabel being a fan of in her earlier years. It was honestly impressive how extensive the time bubble's world really was.

 

"Do you just dig awkward elevator rides or what?" Dippy Fresh joked, skillfully spinning his skateboard in an attempt to show off. "If you've got your tongue tied, then I'll talk. Apparently Mabes' b-day is tomorrow in your realm, Dips, and that's important to her. She can have whatever she wants in  _ here _ , but anything out  _ there _ is outta her control. So that's where you come in, buddy, wiggity-dog. You've gotta cheer her spirits to the smiling stars and give her what she wishes most."

 

Dippy Fresh actually spoke semi-sensibly for once in his imaginary life. Dipper felt that stab of guilt again, praying upon all that he could make things better between him and his twin. However he might have to do it, he was almost completely willing. "I'll talk to Mabel for sure. I want her to be happy, too," he said determinedly, matching his gaze with the other's.

 

The modernized hipster held a gesture that he took to mean "good luck" and smacked his hand against the keypad. "Welcoming Dip-Dot Dipper, blood-bro-face to our _ lovely _ Miss Princess Mayor Queen Mabel Pines of Mabeland!"

 

He didn't even have a second to question it or realize they stopped before the elevator doors opened, revealing . . .  _ Goodness, why? _ He pressed his lips together, brows furrowed. He hadn't expected this.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	44. Chapter 44

  
  
  


Pine Tree's journey was interesting to watch, even if Bill wasn't with him. Their connection allowed them to stay in contact no matter what.  _ Woah, kid. Your sister went all out with this party! _ he joked, sending his love and happiness to the male.

 

He appreciated the gesture, but the brunet was still caught up in how being trapped in the bubble went to Mabel's head.  _ Well, this is going to be fun, _ he deadpanned, uncomfortable with the atmosphere despite that his kin had brightened it in her unique knack for social events. They had arrived in a ginormous ballroom, decorated ornately in common birthday banners, streamers and balloons, except with a trillion times more sparkle. Probably edible sparkle. Stickers were stuck on every single piece of confetti on the floor, a constant stream also spilling from the balcony. A table in the shape of a gerbil had a hundred different sweets and pastries on top, a stage set near the back of the dance-floor. A throne, he was guessing, though it was too soft-looking to be an actual one, was in the center of the stage, red carpet rolled down a short staircase and to the foot of the elevator. Mabel was wearing a fluffy hot pink and rainbow sweater-gown, standing in the midst of a group of shirtless or nicely-dressed boys. She caught his gaze, mouth opening insanely wide.

  
"Your call, dude!" Dippy Fresh encouraged, shoving the original Dipper out of the safety of the elevator and pressing the keypad again. "I've gotta bail!" With that, the doors shut, leaving the twelve year-old to fend for himself. He wasn't so sure Dippy Fresh being gone was a good thing or not.   
  


Mabel immediately crushed him in a hug, having miraculously made it over from the opposite side of the ballroom. "Oh my gosh!  _ Dipper _ !" she exclaimed, completely engulfing the prince in the embrace. Plus, her outfit was kinda stuffy. The frills were getting in his face.   
  


"G-great to see you, too . . ." he choked weakly, patting her back twice and then trying to pull away. But he couldn't, because she had him in a  _ death-grip _ . "Um, Mab-mabel?"   
  


She released him after that and he noticed that her peppy, expressive eyes were watery. Guilt stabbed at him for the tenth time that day. "Where's your crazy royal boyfriend?"   
  


It was the dumbest moment to be blushing, but Dipper couldn't help it. He'd never actually thought of Bill as his boyfriend, really. He pictured them as lovers destined for one another, but boyfriends? His cheeks flushed a cherry red at the prospect.  _ Were _ they boyfriends?  _ Wow. Boyfriends . . . wow. _ It was like . . . a whole new  _ step _ of official. He'd never had a boyfriend before. Or a girlfriend, for that matter. But they had plans and a giant king-prince-dom to rule together. It felt slightly out of place. And . . .  _ Focus, Dipper. You did not come here to moon over Bill. _ Even if they were boyfriends. Maybe. Heck, that would be  _ incredible _ .   
  


"From your reaction, I'm going to assume that you guys aren't having any romance issues that wise ol' Mabel needs to address," she said, smile hinted with sadness.   
  


"Nah, we're fine in that department," he responded, laughing quietly as he attempted to mollify the shade of his cheeks. "I wanted to come alone so he's waiting in the Fearamid."   
  


"You two kiss a  _ lot _ ? Using tongues yet?  _ Foreign _ -style?" Mabel asked mischievously, regaining her favorite love of teasing him. "If you haven't, I bet you want to."   
  


"M-mabel!" he gasped, blush returning full-force. "Personal information!"   
  


"Oooooh, yeah, thought so with how often those copies were making out," she snickered, punching his shoulder  _ way _ too hard and grabbing his hand. "Just messing with you, bro-bro. Come on! I've got lots to show you!"

 

_ Boyfriend? _ Bill's own cheeks were burning.  _ Um, Pine Tree, what's a boyfriend? I've heard that term with human romance before, but like . . . am I being a good 'boyfriend'? _ He paused, heart racing.  _ Being boyfriends is similar to courting, right? _ The demon's knowledge on most things romantic were limited; however, he was learning.

 

Mabel was literally dragging him across the ballroom with how fast she was going and Dipper had to run to keep up. His face flushed over with the return of the thought of being Bill's boyfriend. _Ah, kind of like that? I-I can't exactly explain it right now._ His blood tickled with anticipation, and it wasn't for what his sister wanted to show him. _You would be the best boyfriend_ ever _. You're so_ amazing _, Bill. If we aren't already boyfriends. Man . . ._ He almost squealed; the idea had him that bad. It gave him a teensy boost as they arrived to a halting stop at the foot of Mabel's dignified chair. He was glad he didn't trip on the stairs, but experience aided in avoiding that. _We should probably talk about this later. I'll need the most level head I can get._ He laughed to himself as the brunette released his hand and flopped down unceremoniously in her seat. She smiled and passed his laughter off as a result of that action, a tiny speckle of extra hope igniting in her eyes.  
  


"So! What do you think of our Last-Day-of-Pre-Teen pre-party setup?" she beamed, showing her braces. "We've got everything here! Funny balloons, games, snacks, pop music — I'm going to leave Xyler and Craz in control of that and Dippy Fresh for the choreography — and a  _ huge _ line of dedicated Mabel fans that want to be my date for the  _ actual _ Last-Day-of-Pre-Teen party that the whole of Mabeland is invited to!" She leaned closer to him, whispering the last part. "I need you here to make sure my date's gonna be the very best. But none of them have  _ quite _ hit the mark so far." Her mouth pressed into a thin line, and she casted a meaningful sideways glance at the young bachelors.   
  


"Yeah, uhh, that's great, Mabel . . ." he said carefully, following her gaze out of curiosity. At inspection, he recognized some of them. The members of Sev'ral Timez acting like absolute hamsters as they tried to synchronize in a favorable manner, obviously unable to slow dance, waltz or swing properly, a topless version of Norman with gnomes tattooed largely on his human chest, a miscellaneous mix of boys he recalled Mabel having interest in during the summer, a few TV stars with sassy, narcissistic attitudes, a couple of new faces that stared at Mabel creepily . . . and . . .  _ Huh. _ He seriously expected Mermando, but he could only spot a random Spanish guy in the crowd that waved at them in an uncomfortable way.  _ No thank you. _ He turned to his twin, biting his lip.   
  


"Hopeless, aren't they?" she sighed dramatically, standing and twirling on her heel. She winked at the gathering anyway, adjusting the tiara-headband she was wearing.

 

Many of the group waved at her, shouting mediocrely flattering commentary. One stepped onto the stage and bowed to her as if she were royalty, very gentlemanly towards her as he kissed her hand. He was practiced in the motion, reminding the prince of a host in those animes aimed for female audiences that his sister enjoyed.

 

The girl cooed, giggling. " _ This _ fine sir is promising," she said, glancing back at her brother. ****  
  


"Whatever makes you happy . . ." Dipper shrugged, awkward. "Though he looks too uptight. Uh, just saying."   
  


Mabel gasped loudly, covering the poor male's ears without asking in a  _ "How dare you say that?" _ way. But her expression suggested that she agreed. Dream boys or not, none of them were exactly right for her.   
  


It was too bad she couldn't have a match as perfect as Bill and him. Because that was impossible. The brunet felt his insides flare with passion for a second, and he had to stare at his sister as she quieted the gathering in a booming voice until he could concentrate on his mission.   
  


Done silencing a majority of the party, she bounded up the steps in two great leaps, hand moving for his. "Let's go to the balcony, Dipper," Mabel said, guiding him down at a slower rate, everyone else parting for them. "We have to make the  _ final decision _ ." That statement was pointedly aimed at the imaginary fan-club.   
  


"So, you seem to be taking care of yourself here," he remarked after they made it outside the ballroom and away from potential eavesdroppers, curiously eyeing the constant stream of sticker-confetti that fell by them, marveling magic once more.   
  


"If only," she huffed, flopping her arms over the railing and trailing her fingers through the unique non-water-waterfall. "It's not fabulous, bro. I thought it would be . . . a world made just for me where I can be everything I want to!" She frowned, not even attempting to force a smile. "Though, after a while, I missed . . . I missed you, our friends, Gravity Falls, Waddles, life in the real world. And I know you have Bill now. And things are different. And they'll always be."   
  


"I-I'm sorry," he reached out, touching her shoulder. "You can come back with me if you want. Bill would welcome you. We can form an alliance with the rebellion. We can make this work."   
  


She relaxed slightly, sucking in a shaky breath. Mabel didn't say anything for a while. Then . . . "I want  _ you _ the way you were, Dipper. Not Pine Tree. I want the Dipper who rambles about monsters in the forest and forgets to take baths and obsesses about random books and pretends not to like girl music and cares a whole lot about his family and never misses celebrating his and his twin's birthday even if she eats all the cake. I can't even talk to him anymore because he's a  _ prince _ now. He has better things to do with his time."   
  


Guilt went ahead and smashed him in the face.  _ How long has she felt this way? _ His heart hurt to think that his sister believed he was pulling away from her. He hadn't meant to, but the past month had been extremely eventful and he thought she had Candy and Grenda to keep her busy.  _ Is this my fault? _

Bill blanched, stomach churning violently. "No. No . . ." He really hoped that Dipper wouldn't turn against him. They had come so far and he had gotten so close. Heck, the demon  _ loved _ him. He didn't want to be betrayed just because Shooting Star was the only one who could wake him up. Part of the reason why he kept his Pine Tree away from his twin. But . . . they  _ were _ twins. He couldn't keep them apart for very long. And he respected the wishes of his lover. This was something he couldn't stop from happening. The least he could do was make Pine Tree feel better, give him love and support. Breathing deeply, Bill pushed all of his nervousness, worry and guilt out, also filling himself with warmth and happiness. Beautiful memories of their passion and affection replayed in his head, and he directed them through their connection.  _ You'll always be my prince to me, no matter what your sister says. _ Bill smiled. _ I love you, Pine Tree. _

 

_ Bill . . . _ Dipper trailed, receiving every one of the images. They sent overjoyed sparks through his system, fondness for the blond playing in each of the visions, compassion for what they shared, understanding for what they didn't, soft kisses and meaningful hugs and an unlikely friendship turning into a powerful crush and then true love. They were  _ meant _ to be together forever. Wherever the future might lead, Bill waited long enough for it. He  _ deserved _ it. Dipper loved him. Pine Tree existed for him. There wasn't a single way he could overlook their sheer blessedness for having met. But . . . where was Mabel in all of that? She was hardly a part of any of their cherished past.  _ Why? When did it change? What can I do to fix this? _

 

_ Try . . . telling her your real feelings. If I’ve learned anything from you, it's from talking face to face. Calmly and peacefully,  _ Bill advised, cheeks flushed.

 

_ Thank you. You're right,  _ he responded, grateful for their mental link.  _ I love you. Don't ever forget that. _   
  


Mabel looked up at him, her eyes watering, sporting a wet glaze. He knew that she was expecting him to say something comforting, that she wanted him to go back to the way things were. He hoped she would be the first to understand that that wouldn't happen.   
  


"I'm still your twin, Mabel," he said finally, massaging her shoulder like he used to do when she was feeling in the dumps. "Bill and I being in love doesn't change that."   
  


"You took Grunkle Ford. You imprisoned Gideon. You won't even let anyone call you Dipper anymore," she choked, sniffling. "Everyone's afraid you've forgotten how much you cared for them."   
  


"What? I still care, Mabel. I . . . I didn't know . . ." he trailed, regretting that he made such a statement during his reunion with the others. "I didn't mean it like that. We need Ford to free Bill. And I shouldn't have yelled. I was just . . .  _ frustrated _ that nobody considered how I felt about what was going on and that they couldn't see our motives. I'm not trying to erase  _ Dipper _ .  _ I'm _ Dipper. But I'm Pine Tree to Bill, and I really,  _ really _ love him, Mabel, and I had appreciated being special for once."   
  


"You were always special, Dipper," she said, standing straighter. "Bill just made you see it."

 

The demon in question was silent for a moment. Mabel's words struck even him. He took a breath of fresh air.  _ You’ve got this, Dipper. Keep talking to her. _ Bill tried to go for moral and emotional support, still clearly watching from the tattoo.  _ I'm here. _

 

The brunet flushed lightly, noticing Bill's usage of his nickname. He had gotten acquainted with Pine Tree, but getting called Dipper again, despite it being rare in the first place, sent an alluring chill down his spine. There was brightness ahead after all. Smile now touching his lips, he removed his hand, putting no thought into his response. "He did," the tween chuckled, heated from the bare concept. "You and him would be wonderful friends."   
  


"I don't know . . ." she said, cheeks puffing out. "I can be anyone's friend, but he wants to  _ destroy the universe _ . That's kind of a red flag if I've ever seen one."   
  


"He doesn't want to  _ destroy _ it," he protested pleadingly. "Weirdmageddon is his way of buying himself out of Gravity Falls. He didn't have the best life before he came here, Mabel. Everyone basically hated him for who he was. It wasn't fair. They were  _ horrible _ to him. When he came to this dimension, he was confused. He didn't know what he was doing wrong because he didn't understand love. He was hurt himself, he had nowhere to go, no one to trust. Bill took his pain out on us and Grunkle Stan because he thought it would make him happy. But it didn't. When he came back to me with the second deal, I thought he was evil and insane and that he wanted to trick me into giving up my soul. Instead, I made him human, I made the most awesome friend and sweetest love I could have in my life and I showed him that even demons can change." Dipper's tone became hushed, sentiment overwhelming him. "And he has. Believe it or not, Bill isn't the same triangle that turned dreams into nightmares. He's someone with morals and a heart who wants nothing more than a home and people who truly care about and love him. He's just trapped here, in this town, and angry because whenever he tries to fit into a family, they're butts and don't welcome him in return."   
  


Mabel was listening intently, stance wavering in her gaze. She laughed through her grin. "You said 'butts'."   
  


"With all right I did." Dipper smiled, some of his sadness lifting.

 

The blond listened, flushed a bright red, chest buzzing with warmth. Gosh. Bill was speechless. His heart fluttered gently, and finally, he struggled to find words.  _ Wow . . . thank you so much. _ He wanted to kiss him. Bill imagined how it would be when his prince came back. How he'd pull their bodies flush together and kiss him happily. It'd be  _ wonderful _ . _ I love you. _

 

_ I love you too. _ Dipper's entire being was filled with affection and excitement. He would definitely kiss Bill once they returned. Or he. It depended. "Will you give us a chance to be together again, Mabel?"   
  


She hesitated, considering. He saw that it was difficult for her to be absolutely sure, even if she knew why Bill did what he did. "What about . . . Gideon? He barged into my tower earlier, trying to talk to me like Wendy's been doing. I sent her away, and after awhile, she gave up. But when he . . .  _ he  _ showed, I pretty much lost it. He told me some things. That Bill took him to your castle, tortured him, put him in a cell away from his jail buddies. You were there too, and he said you let it happen. I know he's a dummy-meanie-chubby-pants, but  _ torture _ ? Dipper, that's horrible to do to anyone. It's something a  _ demon _ would do. If Pine Tree is  _ Dipper _ , what's gotten into you?"

  
Nevermind about feeling good. The twelve year-old might as well go out and eat worms. "I just wanted to get him back for hurting you. Bill apparently had something against him too. We thought that we could punish him, make him regret doing those things. Bill gave Gideon a nice enough room afterwards, we gave him time to think, then . . . I started feeling really guilty for it. Bill respected that. Eventually, at the next opportunity we got, we set him free. And he wasn't the only one who was sorry. I found that no matter how you feel about someone, they all have a right to living, love and friendship and family as guides. Gideon does have a reasonable motive for his actions; he simply didn't know his boundaries. He wasn't led onto the correct path. Though, I can't help thinking that he'll improve. Maybe those friends of his will do him properly after all."

  
"They're supposed to be reformed, right?" she asked, grinning just a little.

  
"Supposed to be," he shrugged, looking into the ballroom briefly. "Do we still have to pick out one of these guys for the party? I bet Bill could plan a better bash for the both of us."

  
"Aw, none of them would have made the cut anyway," the girl said, rolling her eyes. "The few who would've looked worse off than  _ you _ ."

  
"Hey! I'll have you know I came directly here after I woke up, no shower or anything!" he protested, flinging his arms out. "I'm cleaning myself immediately when I get back. Well, almost immediately."

  
"Since when do you care about that, messy-head?" Mabel smirked, opening her arms also. "I think I'll come with you, as long as you promise to be the same awesome twin brother you were before. Genuine sibling hug?"

  
Dipper beamed. "Genuine sibling hug."

  
At the same moment, eyes wide, they embraced, giving their signature double pat and reveling in the mending of their bond. They held each other for a heartbeat.

  
Mabel was the first to let go. Her orbs were glistening in emotion. "Thanks for coming to see me."

  
"I'll see you more from now on," he replied, taking her hand. "Let's get you home."


	45. Chapter 45

The first thing Bill did before the twins returned was move Ford. If Mabel was coming back with Dipper, he didn't want her to see the miserable old man. Ignoring the weak sounds of protest from Ford, he transported him to a different chamber. The second thing he did was give the female her own room upstairs. Then he sat down on the throne, waiting for the two.

 

After they had come to a consensus to leave, the bubble opened like nothing, and without Mabel inside, it collapsed and shrunk into a tiny ball that reminded Dipper of a snow-globe. His sister screamed a threat and kicked it off the cliff before he could think to collect it. The brunet took the following minute to steady his power, gathering the energy to float them both to the Fearamid. Mabel was thrilled to be _actually flying_ the whole trip, but he just about passed out on the floor when they made it.   


"That. Was. _Ultra-epic-tacular_ !" she squealed, jumping excitedly and waving her arms around.   


"I am . . . not supposed to be advanced enough to do that," he laughed weakly, catching his breath. "Whoo . . ."  


She turned, looking at their surroundings. "Nice place. It's colorful, you've got space to play . . . a way-too-huge chair made of . . . stone . . . townsfolk . . . Hi, Bill."  


"We'll unfreeze them later," the unkempt prince clarified hurriedly. "It was just for intimidation purposes and to get them out of the way so they aren't in any danger from the monsters. Nothing to worry about." He smiled at the blond across the room. _Love you. We made it here alive._

 

Bill got down, waving as he walked towards them. "Hey, Shooting Star." The blond focused his attention on Dipper. He stepped closer and hugged the male.

 

Warmth flowed through him as he returned it. Dipper stood on his tiptoes and kissed Bill for a second, a chaste expression of adoration that had him blushing slightly when he pulled away. "Glad to see you, but I'd better wash up a bit before we do anything," he said, grinning.  


"You boys _are_ kind of adorable together!" Mabel declared, cupping her cheeks.

 

Bill chuckled, flushed. "Go ahead. I can show your sister to her room." He kissed Dipper's forehead and ruffled the kid's already messy hair.

 

"Bill!" he protested, beaming. Dipper drew back from him as if to avoid any more ruffling. "I'll talk to you both later."  


"Bye, bro," Mabel giggled, waving as he walked into a hallway. She looked at Bill, smirk growing. "I ship it."

 

"Ship?" Bill echoed, tilting his head in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean in that context?"

 

The brunette gasped for no apparent reason, orbs sparkling. "It means that if I pushed you lovebirds off in a boat, then it would sail _all the way_ around the world." Childish laughter caused her to snort. "Or maybe it means that if Dipper and you were stuck in a small space, there would be lots of making out. Bloop. Bloop." She playfully poked Bill in the side, almost knowingly.

 

Bill rolled his eye, color spreading over his face. Well, she was Shooting Star, after all. What else did he expect from a twelve year-old girl? "Alright, kid,” he redirected, grin growing friendlier. “I added an extra room for you, though I’m going to let you design it any way you want."

 

"Oh yeeeaaaahhhh . . . I live here now," she said, blinking. "I have to check on everybody at the Mystery Shack and tell them I'm alright. And get Waddles! Waddles can stay with us, right? He's definitely staying. Also! Can my bedposts be made out of silly-straws? I'd love a party-cannon, too." Mabel was flinging her sweater's sleeves back and forth, smiling widely. Her outfit had reverted to what she was wearing the day she was first trapped in the bubble.

 

"Go nuts! Just follow me." Bill laughed at her antics, walking up the stairs and down the hallway.

 

She peered at every door as they passed, wandering the area near her supposed room and touching some of the doorknobs. "You have a _really_ confusing place here. Lots of fun twisty halls. Where does Dipper sleep? With you, I'm guessing?"

 

"Can't be any more confusing than Mabeland," the blond muttered, stopping in front of a door. "He sleeps in my room across the hall." He pointed at the double doors directly across from them with a glowing triangle engraved in it, then looked again at the one nearer to him. "This one"— Bill turned the handle. —"is yours."

 

"It's sorta plain looking," she said, tapping her chin and stepping inside. "Could use some things . . . I'll pick a couple up when I go to the Shack again. But I _am_ only going to be here for one night, so that's okay! Dipper's and my birthday is the last day of summer, which is tomorrow." Mabel whipped to face Bill suddenly, hands in the air. "Our _last day_ is _tomorrow_ ! How are you going to fix things in Gravity Falls so that you can be with him in Piedmont? Don't tell me you're _not going_ ! Dipper is _terrible_ with social media!"

 

"Actually . . ." Bill nervously ran a hand through his hair. "I believe Dipper and I had _other_ plans. And I can't go anywhere until the barrier is removed . . ."

 

She smacked the side of her face a few times, humming. The girl breathed deeply. "That's right. Why does life have to be so complicated?" Mabel complained, trying to devise a workable plan. "Okay, so . . . you _pinkie_ promise to me that you're not evil and I will help you so you can . . . wait. You have _other_ plans with my bro?"

 

"Well . . . yeah. After the barrier falls down, we’re going to go all over the world and appreciate everything the planet has to offer! First, Paris, the city of love." He chuckled. "Not to mention it's a great historical hotspot, too! I happen to know lots of exciting things mortals did there!"

 

"That's really romantic and nice to do, but you can't just _go off_ with Dipper after tomorrow!" she pointed out. "He's got family waiting for him at home! And he has high school! This is no time for a vacation!"

 

Bill shook his head. She clearly didn't understand. "If the barrier breaks, Weirdmageddon spreads. There won't be need for school in an apocalypse, will there, Shooting Star? Plus, I can teach him more than any human, including Ford. Heck, I already got him started with magic a while back!"

 

"I was _right_ ! You _do_ want to destroy the universe! Including school!" she gasped, jumping a foot away, betrayed. "No, this isn't what I was hoping at all. I thought you could actually change, Bill. He . . . I have to warn Dipper."

 

Bill sighed. "He already knows. Even if you _are_ his twin, I doubt anything you can say will change his mind about helping me. It's more of a matter of freedom for me than destruction. I don't want to _destroy_ the world, though if I did, I could make it better than the dumb humans that rule it. Mostly, I want a place to party and call home. Like you." With those words to leave her hanging on, he walked away, stepping down the stairs to the throne room.

 

She stood there for a moment, taking it all in. And then she charged right after Bill, pounding down the hallways and taking the steps five at a time. If there was a bigger railing, she would have slid. Mabel was panting when she caught sight of Bill in the throne room. "Wait! Bill!"  


"Mabel? Is that you?" a hauntingly familiar voice carried from a nearby corridor, perhaps echoing through the wall. "You have to get out of here!"  


"Grunkle . . . Ford?" the brunette asked, glancing into the darker halls, unable to see him. "Where are you?"

 

Bill stopped, turning around. "What is it, Shooting Star?" He'd rather she talk to him than find Ford. So much for checking on his prisoner.

 

She bit her tongue, eyeing the area once more before walking into the throne room. The tween wasn't about to open that can of worms so soon. "I'm sorry that I screamed at you. If Dipper trusts you, then I should be more open and support his choices. And . . . we're gonna be friends, okay? Just please don't be evil. Not even a pinch of evil."

 

"I can do my best, but no promises, kiddo. Just remember this: what may seem evil to you is good in someone else's eyes." Bill grinned, tipping his hat. "Good day, Star. I'll be off to see Dipper now." That said, the blond teleported upstairs.

 

"Hey, oh, darn!" she huffed, crossing her arms and muttering. "I forget that you've got all that special magic-y biz'. Blah." The girl started _back_ the way she came, growing frustrated with the shortness of their conversation. Even if hope simmered inside of her. "Don't worry, Grunkle Ford. My brother will keep you safe."

 

"Hey uh, Pine Tree? How you doing in here?" Bill asked, once back inside their bedroom.

 

The prince was fully clean and dressed in new clothes and his vest, just getting to putting his crown on. Dipper didn't even notice until then how much he missed having it on. It felt similar to the hat he usually wore. But it was from Bill, which made it all the better. He smiled. "I'm fine. Finished a second ago. Was going to go see how you and Mabel were without me," he said, walking towards the king and giving him a hug. "You haven't replaced me as your best friend yet, right?"

 

Bill hugged back, smiling amusedly. "Of course not. You’re always my favorite, regardless!" Provingly, he kissed him, a small and loving peck.

 

He relished it, returning the favor. Affection made him press a little closer, sweet delight in his veins. "Same here, Bill," he laughed, blushing. "Who knew I could fall for you so quickly?"

 

A grateful flush washed into the older’s cheeks. "And who knew a demon could actually love?” He beamed, chuckling but still hugging the male close.

 

The words left him in blissful silence, enjoying their togetherness. Contentment washed over him. Dipper knew that he would be satisfied with Bill. He would love him forever, no matter what got in their way. "I want to make things right for you," he said, listening to the other's steady heartbeat. "I'm going to take down that barrier and stay by your side and show you that you're loved unconditionally. I'm going to do more than entertain you. I'm going to make you happy."

 

Bill blushed even more, his heart fluttering. Gratitude, affection, and love made him smile, leaning towards the male to kiss him again. _Thank you so much._ That was all he could say, very happy indeed.

 

Dipper was beaming afterwards. "You're welcome and don't you forget it," he declared, lips tingling pleasantly. "So, you showed Mabel to her room? I saw a new door across the hall."

 

"I did. She said it was rather plain, but it would be okay." Bill shrugged, taking the brunet's hand. "We can go see her now, if you'd like."

 

"Yeah!" Dipper agreed, in the lead. "And plain? Knowing my sister's high expectations, she'll be decorating it herself even if you did a perfect job classing it up. Once on a road-trip, she drew on the motel's sheets, embroidered the towels and glued boy-band posters to the wallpaper." The memory caused him to laugh. "Let's just say we never went back there again."

 

Bill giggled. "Shooting Star is like that." He nodded, walking with him to find her. "I left her in the throne room a few minutes ago."

 

"Why? Did she want to look around by herself?" he asked, starting to worry for her as he shut their bedroom door. "It wouldn't be good if she got lost . . ."  


But before any other part of him could panic, Mabel appeared from the staircase. Relief washed over Dipper.  


"Mabel! I finished. We were about to see you," he stated, meeting her halfway.  


"Heyo," she greeted, smiling at the both of them then pointedly grinning at Bill. "What did you do to get my bro to dress like a prince? This should be _impossible._ " She chortled, mood bright.

 

"A little convincing and kisses can do just about anything." Bill grinned in mischief, squeezing the male's hand gently. "Isn’t that right, my prince Pine Tree?"

 

"Bill!" Dipper whined, cheeks pink and eyes flashing with adoration. "Stop letting her embarrass me."  


Mabel about broke down from how cute they were, biting her lower lip in an elated grin. _I ship it. I ship it. I ship it!_ was obviously being chanted in her head. In a roundabout way.

 

The blond laughed, feeling giddy. "Aww, is someone too embarrassed to love me?" he teased.

 

"I have to admit I love you, Bill, but you're just being a dork," he said immediately, a flustered expression rising to his face when he realized that he was outsmarted. "Oh man! You're awful sometimes." He chuckled anyway, leaning closer to the dream demon, warmly happy.

 

Bill hummed, blushing. "And that's why you love me." He beamed triumphantly, glancing at Mabel.

 

She started clapping. "Ten-trillion out of five! I'm gonna have so much fun bragging about you two. _Adorbs_." The brunette whooped. "Anywayyyysss, tell me if we have any plans, because if not, I'm gonna go down to see Grunkle Stan and Soos and Wendy and grab Waddles, if that's okay."

 

Bill thought for a minute. "You're free to go whenever you'd like. Just tell me. I'll probably stay here; Stan tried to attack me last time . . ."

 

"Okie-dokie, then," she nodded. "I'll tell him what happened and maybe you guys can get along. Dipper, are you going with me?"  


He paused then shook his head. "I'm staying with Bill. But I think visiting the Mystery Shack is a great idea. Are you hungry? We can eat lunch before you go."  


"No thanks! Waddles has definitely missed me! I have to get to him as soon as possible! ASAP!" Mabel explained passionately. "Besides, I have snacks hidden in our room."

 

"Alright then. It's settled," Bill spoke his agreement. "This might feel weird, but it'll be faster if I teleport you to the Shack. Just yell at a triangle anywhere if you want to come back." The male tapped Mabel's shoulder. "See ya’, kid!" And she was gone, popping up at the Mystery Shack.

 

Dipper whistled. "You're getting good at that."

 

Bill smiled. "Practice, Pine Tree."

 

He grinned. "I'll have to work on my own magic sometime. The fly here was tiring."

 

"Mmm. I could still train you. The library is open." He inclined closer, whispering in his ear. "It's also a very private place to kiss in."

 

Color seeped into Dipper's cheeks at feeling Bill's warm breath by his neck, heartbeat intensifying from the mere thought. It sounded a lot better than what he had in mind. The boy barked a laugh, amusedly shoving the male, trying not to show too much of his fluster. "I don't even know what to say about you anymore," he grinned, pulling Bill in the direction of the library.

 

Bill laughed, following the boy. "I knew that would get to you!" he joked, beaming brightly. He loved the other male's reaction; it was the best.

 

Dipper stuck his tongue out good-naturedly, _not_ licking Bill that time. But goodness, licking Bill was amazing . . . _Shhhhhh,_ he quieted his thoughts, ignoring the blush on his skin as he attempted a comeback. _Yeah, well, at least . . . you're . . . hot. Ah, shut up, Dipper!_ His blush certainly got worse.

 

Bill laughed harder, doubling over. " _Oh_ , kid, you're just a flustered mess." He wiped a fake tear from his eye. "So cute!" Bill pulled him into the library.

 

He made a face, taking it as a blow to his pride. But his expression softened in a second. Bill's _everything_ just . . . He was too perfect. Dipper didn't waste any time, turning and passionately kissing the blond. _You asked for this,_ he told him through their connection, on fire. _Yeesh, why do you have to mess with me?_

 

Bill practically melted into him, kissing back happily. He let out quiet noises of affection, getting dragged in deeper in passion and dedication. _Messing with_ you _is the best. And it's partly how I show my love towards you,_ he admitted silently, cheeks now burning red.

 

Dipper keened at that, adoring Bill. He secretly liked being messed with by him. As long as it meant they'd be kissing the way they were. He didn't even think about it before his tongue swiped across the dream demon's lips, his whole being filled with affection, arms wrapped around his king. _I love you. Bill . . ._

 

The fire in his blood grew as he leaned closer to the other male. He held onto Dipper's shirt, making sure they were pressed up as flush as possible. _I love you too,_ he didn't hesitate to respond, the words true. He finally had to pull away to catch his breath. Bill dragged Dipper to the couch, taking a seat and helping him into his lap, blushing. Bill ignited another kiss.

 

The brunet smiled, mind a hazy concoction of appreciation for Bill. He tilted his head to get a better angle, relishing in the comforting feel of his mouth on Bill's. It was so wonderful that he found himself pressing nearer, engulfed in the heated love that surrounded them.

 

The blond enjoyed the feeling, reveling in their emotion and heat. He _loved_ his prince indefinitely. He didn't think that would ever change.

 

Dipper moaned softly, smitten to the highest degree. Bill was making him lose it with how sweet and beautiful he was. The boy licked at the dream demon's lips once more, only then noticing that he was doing it. As if it were possible, his flush deepened, and he sat back a little, an apology already forming in his brain. _Ah, Bill . . . I —_

 

Bill blushed and shook his head. _Don't worry about it._ The demon didn't mind. In fact, he _liked_ it. _Don't apologize for everything, kid._

 

"I-I'm just not used to . . . it's . . . oh, wow," Dipper stammered, voice quite literally dripping with affection. Bill was _gorgeously_ handsome and fun and intelligent and undoubtedly the most _flawless_ kisser in the entire multiverse. And Dipper was sitting in his lap, hugging and having _made out_ with him and they were both totally in _love_ with each other. How could he not be in awe?

 

Bill chuckled and tried to keep his calm, despite his insides nearly exploding with pure devotion from the both of them. The younger male's thoughts of course were filtered into his mind, causing his chest to clench more. Dipper was undoubtedly in love with him, probably right down to his very molecules. The feeling was mutual, as he _adored_ the brunet in front of him. The way the boy got flustered, how much of a nerd he could be, the cute smile accompanied by a blush . . . Bill could go on and on with the things he loved about Dipper. _Hey, Pine Tree. Your thoughts are pretty loud,_ he joked, trying to receive the desired reaction.

 

He was about to fall for it, flushing, but the blond's expression as well as the feelings passing through their connection made him rethink his actions. Dipper smirked, laughing as he leaned over and kissed his lover again, satisfaction filling his insides. _Your thoughts are pretty loud, too._

 

Bill laughed, amused. _You got me good, kid._ He beamed as he kissed him, savoring the sensation even more than before.

 

Dipper was reduced to putty in Bill's arms, honestly enamouring every time the dream demon ignited control. He could lie on the couch tangled up in Bill forever and never miss a moment's captivation. Joy mixed with his more indulgent emotions until he nearly forgot to breathe, lungs pining for air as much as he was for Bill. Dipper, utterly in a shade of rosy pink, moved back to cool down, smiling with parted, moist lips, heart racing, fondly watching his lover.

 

The blond panted quietly, smile spreading across his lips. "Je t'aime," Bill exhaled. "That's French for 'I love you'. It _is_ the language of love, as Latin is the universal language of magic."

 

"Je t'aime," the soon-to-be-teen repeated, trying the syllables. He grinned. "I almost feel like I'm learning a spell. French and Latin are beautiful languages."

 

Bill smiled. "Similar languages, actually. They both share root terms."

 

"It's fascinating how language even exists. Writing, reading and speaking in so many different forms but understood . . . It's awesome," he gushed, sitting crisscross between Bill's legs. "It'd be crazy to know all of them one day."

 

"Well, let's say I know a lot of different languages, but I'm not fluent in all of them. Definitely fluent in Latin." Bill winked at the male. A book flew into his hand, the same spell book they read previously. "Want to learn some for the rest of the afternoon?"

 

"I wish!" he replied, laughing. "We haven't had lunch and Mabel will probably be back before dinner. But I am definitely up for magic training." He peered eagerly at the account of mystical knowledge, excited.

 

Bill chuckled. "Alright. We can train as much as you want." He opened the book to a random page. A couple spells for changing the shape and color of objects was on that page. "A little too easy?"

 

"I can give it a shot," the prince said, eyes darting around for something to use. Eventually, he decided to summon a toy ball, the action almost effortless. "So like . . . uh . . ." He imagined it blowing into a balloon and turning green. It took some focus, but he did it, the object morphing slowly. It floated into the air as if Dipper had stretched and lifted it with his own hands. Not using the Latin words made the task slightly challenging for his concentration, and the second he took his attention off of it, it fell to the floor, bouncing, though it kept its shade and figure. He hummed. "Did I miss something?"

 

"The Latin is on the page." Bill pointed it out. "Doing magic without speaking is a hard concept that’s usually reserved for masters. If you don't want to speak, but make it easier, recite the spell in your mind. It takes less energy and concentration." _Converto coloris,_ Bill demonstrated. The ball changed color and stayed that color. "Easy as pie."

 

"Oh, okay," he said. "Weirdmageddon's magic has made me more confident of my abilities. You too, Bill." Smiling, he looked at the ball. _Converto coloris._ With relative ease, it turned into the complementary of Bill’s chosen color. He sat straighter, triumphant. "See that? Boom!"

 

"Nice one! Try changing shape next." The blond pointed to the next spell, very similar to the other one.

 

"Let's do . . ." he pondered, coming up with a simple design in his head, wondering if he could turn the ball into something like a sculpture. He decided to attempt his alternate demon self, Alcor. The ball was already blue.  


Bill watched with curiosity, flipping further into the book to show off something of his own, even if it was simple. With a flick of his wrist, a flower pot appeared with a regular sunflower sprouting from the dirt. "I call this ‘Personification’." He snapped his fingers.  
  
"Howdy!" spoke the sunflower.

 

Dipper automatically lost his interest on the ball, wide eyes locking onto the terrifyingly unreal creature. It gave him more creeps than it should have, considering he recently was inside a bubble full of talking childish monsters. "Uhhhhhh . . ." _How do you kill it?_ The boy tried to scoot further from the living animalistic plant, only to find that he was sitting pretty cozily with Bill. _That thing freaks me out. You like pain, don't you? I vote on killing it. Or sending it away somewhere . . . BILL, I THINK IT'S LOOKING AT ME._

 

Bill cracked up laughing. "Oh, Pine Tree, your face!" He took a few moments to calm down, still beaming. "Can a talking flower really be _that_ scary? Plus, you're in my arms and I will protect you. But don't you think that's cool? Making things talk in your language?"

 

"If I'm lonely and bored, maybe," he deadpanned, relaxing slightly. Bill's embrace was reassuring and warm. But the thing continued to give him the creeps. There was something _off_ about it. "So like . . . do you control what it says and does or does it have its own plant brain and you're translating the signals?"

 

"Nope. It has its own thoughts and feelings. I suppose I could control it if you want." Bill shrugged. "Though since you don't like it, I'll make it disappear." Bill waved his hand, the flower fading into nothingness. "His name would have been Flowey."

 

"What kind of name is that? Sounds like my sister convinced his parents to make him hate his life," he mused, laughing a little. "Hey, flowers don't have individual genders anyway. Are all plants capable of having thoughts? Hmm . . . interesting . . ."

 

"Who knows, kid?" Grinning, he leaned over, kissing his cheek.

 

Dipper smiled, affectionately pressing himself closer. "Thanks for doing this with me, Bill," he said. "I'm leaning a lot already." His eyes fell to the ball again. _Converto figura._ Nudging it with his imagination, he grinned as it formed into the pine tree shape he wanted before them, adding the details he remembered from the painting hanging in their bedroom. It was considerably more precise than the drawing he put in the Mystery Shack. When it was done, he picked it up, handing it to Bill. "It's not perfect, but I tried."

 

Bill beamed with pride, cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "Thank you. I'll keep it in our bedroom." He tapped Dipper’s creation once, teleporting it. "Nice work!"

 

"You're welcome," the brunet replied, grinning. "I'm starting to get in the hang of things. Have any harder spells I can work on?"

 

Bill flipped through the book, showing him possible spells that he could practice.   


Dipper intently memorized what he could, enjoying the introduction of unfamiliar enchantments. Half of the stuff he wouldn't have ever considered. It was fantastic. "Ohh, okay . . ." he said, nodding, readying his energy. If he could accomplish these feats of power, then he could do almost anything. Breaking the barrier once they purged the formula from his great uncle would be a cinch. Bill would finally get his freedom. Their future would be guaranteed. _I won't let you down._


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates Every Other Monday. Been swamped with homework and essays recently.

"Are you picking up something?" Dipper perked, pausing in eating his lunch to look at Bill. "Is it Mabel?"

 

The blond nodded. "Yeah. At least she knows what I meant by 'eyes'." He closed his normal eye, trying to ignore Shooting Star's excessive waving in his other as he concentrated, intending to teleport her straight to the Fearamid.

 

_ She probably had to take a wild guess,  _ the boy remarked to himself, smiling as the girl appeared a ways from them, pig and a generous helping of decorative supplies in her arms.   
  


"Oh my  _ goodness _ , that was the weirdest thing  _ ever _ !" she commented, jumping up and down. Waddles squealed. "I was like 'Hey!' and then I was like ' _ Poof _ !' and then I was here! Mabel and the piggy are back in the  _ house _ !"   
  


Dipper shook his head, beaming.  _ She's here alright. _

 

Bill chuckled, rolling his eye. "Welcome to Weirdmageddon, Shooting Star,” he grinned. “Everything is weird!"

 

"Speaking of that, everyone was being kinda weird when I went to see them," she said, making a face. "Wendy was pretty crazy, Candy and Grenda both acted like I turned on them until I reminded my friends of the power of friendship, Grunkle Stan gave me this  _ huge _ talk and the rest of the peeps there kept looking at me strange. I get that they think you guys are evil and I shouldn't be here, but I don't understand what's so hard about trusting my Mabel judgement."   
  


"Weren't they glad to see you?" the brunet asked, appalled.   
  


"Of course they were! How could they  _ not _ be? I was super excited to see  _ them _ !" she exclaimed. Her pet wiggled out of her grasp, landing on the floor and trotting over to Dipper. He licked at the boy's plate, receiving a laugh in return.   
  


"At least Waddles isn't afraid of me," Dipper said, patting the pig as he finished his meal for him and wandered his way to Bill and poked him with his snout, oinking.

 

Bill stared at the pig, obviously not used to domesticated animals. "Uh . . . hi?" Tentatively, he reached his hand out to pet Waddles, glancing at the twins.

 

Dipper gave him a thumbs-up, grinning.   
  


Mabel got hyper, her beam beaming. "Ahh, Waddles loves you already! This is so  _ cute _ !" She fiddled around her stuff, hands basically full. Eventually, she grabbed a camera, snapping a photo at an unexpected moment and giggling. "Scrapbook! I'm also gonna get one of you boys being lovey-dovey to each other, so watch out."   
  


The pink animal stared at her, tipping his head, before nudging Bill once more.   
  


Her brother blushed, unable to stop himself from smirking at the blond. Another picture was taken, and he turned to Mabel. "Stop that!" he protested. "There are better times for this."   
  


"Now is the time," she responded, shaking her camera tauntingly. "Too adorable to miss."

 

Bill grinned, suddenly tackling Dipper in a hug. "Go for it, Shooting Star!" he encouraged, cutely nuzzling into the younger male.

 

Waddles yelped, retreating from the mess of limbs to stand by Mabel, watching as the female tween immediately nabbed the opportunity.   
  


Despite his flaring adorations for his lover, the boy tried to lunge away. "Noooooo! Pictureeeeeessss!" he pleaded, flushing exasperatedly when he realized Bill had him good.   
  


Mabel took approximately a trillion more just then. "Ooh! This is great! Bill, I want to get you making out hard-core with Dipping Sauce!"   
  


The unfortunate target of their tormenting about turned into a beet right then. He attempted to glare at his captor, hopefully sending a warning, while a separate part of him craved to do exactly that. But maybe without his twin there. _ If you let go now, I might forgive you for this . . . _

 

Even the demon couldn't hold back his blush, cheeks a nice rosy color. He laughed. _ You'll forgive me anyway, silly. And once she gets what she wants, she'll leave us alone. _ Then he passionately kissed Dipper.

 

He didn't try to pull away, melting into their affectionate embrace, lips feeling amazing against Bill's. There was an increasing amount of warmth in his belly, eyes closing, blood on fire, returning the kiss with a matched passion. It was impossible not to.  _ I love you too much. _ Dipper sighed, hands moving to Bill's neck, fingers playing with his hair.

 

Bill purred into the kiss as he leaned into the embrace. _ I love you . . . _ It was the only thing he could think at the moment. He forgot about Mabel, who was probably squealing. He didn't care. All Bill cared about was the male he was kissing.

 

The brunet surely agreed, soon focusing solely on the former triangle, their shared fondness absolutely ravishing. He never wanted it to end. Dipper's hands stilled, chin tilting upwards to catch more of his king's mouth, a moan rising at how they were pretty much sealed together . . .  _ D-don't you dare think it, Dipper. You will regret letting Mabel hear that. _ He had to forcefully remind himself to hold back, blushing profusely when he stopped for air, eyelids lifting. He was certain the camera went off a quintillion plus times during the whole thing, if it wasn't video recorded.   
  


"I got that on video!"   
  


_ Okay, maybe I shouldn't have thought anything, _ he silently groaned, breathing rather heavily, heart pounding, not able to decide between a smile and a scowl. _ Bill, your attractiveness is deceitful. _

 

Bill caught his breath, his heart racing. "Humans and your new technology," he commented with a blush, grinning at Dipper. _ We'll continue that somewhere more private.  _ He gave him a one-eyed wink.

 

Literal chills of pleasure and anticipation ran down his spine. "Traitor," he whispered, laughing quietly as he put a couple inches of distance, enough that standing on his own wouldn't be an issue. _ You'd better be glad I want to.  _ The prince flushed, glancing at his elated sibling, who appeared to be in a temporarily speechless state of fanning bliss.  _ Blah, letting her see that at all. She isn't going to let up. You know this. _

 

Bill smiled and shrugged, excited for later. The passionate times were always his favorite.  _ Well, this is the most public we've gotten. Besides Ford, of course. Your sister deserves to see a little. Plus, she supports us or whatever. It's a good thing. Unlike Ford . . . _

 

_ I guess so,  _ he replied, happy with the positive outlook.  _ Yeah. Hey, where  _ is _ Ford, actually? I noticed that you moved him. _

 

_ Just down the hallway in a different room. We can check on him later,  _ Bill replied, glancing in the direction of the hallway.

 

_ Alright _ . Dipper moved his hand to hold Bill's, the other waving in an effort to make their discarded plates disappear. It worked with ease, causing him to grin. How amazing it would be to remove the barrier exactly like that.   
  


Mabel started screaming joyfully, one long note of loud. "I am so jellyyyyyyyy! Bill is  _ perfect  _ for you, Dip-bro!" She ran over, Waddles tailing her, and showed the two a flustering screen-shot of them practically falling apart in the kiss, Bill bent to have Dipper closer, Dipper arching to have Bill, their lips touching and faces flushed with emotion. " _ Tell me _ that's not  _ perfect _ ! _ ” _   
  


Seeing it . . . was even more blush-worthy than doing it. The prince tensed, fighting for some sort of redeeming response, but coming up with brighter cheeks than before.

 

Even the demon's cheeks burned as he stared at the photo. "You're going to print those for me. I wanna keep a few," he giggled, looking at Dipper. "Then I can tease him about it."

 

"I am definitely getting these printed," she declared, beaming smugly, proud to have captured such a scene.   
  


The boy pouted, his lone defense from the incoming adoration.  _ You truly are evil, Bill,  _ he said through their connection, smiling slightly. "But I can tease  _ you _ too, remember?"

 

Bill beamed. "Sure ya' can! But it's cuter when I tease you."

 

"There is nothing cute about that!" Dipper said, turning pink.   
  


"Okay, okay, settle down," Mabel soothed, chuckle mischievous. "You can save the flirtatious bickering until  _ after _ you're married."   
  


" _Mabel_!" her kin half-choked, not appreciating being ganged up on. They could _at_ _least_ do this apart from each other. Where he could properly protect his dignity. And such.

 

Bill chucked, smirking. It was fun to tease him.  _ Alright, kid. I'll stop. For  _ now _. _

 

That _ is a lie; you're still doing it! _ Dipper huffed, thinking about smooching that smirk right off of Bill's face. But that would make it worse for him, with his luck.   
  


"Aww," Mabel snickered, though didn't add anything else on the matter.   
  


"So! Uh, do you need any help with your room?" her twin offered, diverting the subject.   
  


"Nope! I'll require a tad of Mabel time to re-imagine the decor. Actually, I'm gonna do it now!" she answered, adjusting her grasp on everything in her arms. "It'll be a while. Will you watch Waddles?"   
  


"Sure," he said. "I don't mind."   
  


"And don't let him go outside! You know why! Be a hawk! Later!"   
  


"Of course." Dipper smiled as she turned, going towards the hall. The pig flopped on the floor. "Well, this guy's our responsibility." He looked at Bill.

 

Bill glanced at the pig, shrugging. "It's an animal. I don't think they do much. Also, why does your sister like this pig for a pet? Aren't you humans supposed to have cats for pets? I like cats," the blond said.

 

Dipper laughed. "Cats are a favorite of hers too, but Mabel's made for him, I guess. There wasn't a single timeline where she could live without Waddles. Just west of weird and north of normal, Gravity Falls brings the strange out in us." He gave the older male's hand a squeeze. "Didn't you notice the axolotl in the aquarium? And we raised a baby dinosaur once. More like Grunkle Stan did, but typical domestic pets aren't exactly a Pines thing."

 

At the mention of the axolotl, the dream demon froze. "I forgot that there was one in your aquarium," he muttered, thinking of an old prophecy. He was silent for a moment.

 

"Bill?" the tween prompted, feeling an eerie pressure on his temples, a headache almost, as if he were barely away from remembering something and couldn't do it.  _ Axolotls . . . axolotls . . .  _ It rang a hidden bell, though he was confused as to what he had forgotten.

 

"Ah, um, it's an old prophecy thing," Bill murmured.  _ Saw his own dimension burn, misses home and can't return. Says he's happy, he's a liar. Blame the arson for the fire. If he wants to shirk the blame, he'll have to invoke my name,  _ the blond recited a part of it, eye cast down. 

 

Familiarity rang out clearly, and Dipper suddenly recalled a hazy encounter with a giant, knowledgeable, otherworldly non-pet specimen. "I've heard it before! I know I did. I think." He shut his eyes, straining to bring the supposed memory back. "And Mabel . . . she's heard it, too. I had asked . . . about you."

 

"Yeah." He nodded. "It's actually quite ancient. Describes a certain timeline though. In other dimensions, it wouldn't be correct." Bill shrugged.

 

"What about in this one?" he said, looking at Bill again.  _ After you've explained your past to me, all that starts to make sense. _

 

He nodded. "It's in line with this timeline, yes."

 

"That means . . . the ending . . ." Dipper pondered, thumb moving over Bill's fingers. "A different form and time or something will redeem you. Could the Axolotl have been talking about your human body?"

 

Bill hummed, thinking. "Actually . . . that's a possibility." The dream demon’s mouth quirked into a grin as he gently held his lover’s hand. "Prophecies usually have double meanings."

 

Waddles stretched, getting up and leisurely trotting circles around the two.   
  


The boy smiled.  _ This would also be a different time from when the prophecy was created. It has to be it. Because of meeting me and making his body, he's going to be freed. And then he'll have love and show the whole world how wonderful he really is. _ To him, it was an extremely feasible conclusion. "I hope so," the brunet said, orbs sparkling happily. "I love you exactly the way you are, right here and now. It would be the best gift ever to make things great again."

 

Bill's cheeks burned, warmth settling in him. "Thank you so much." He squeezed the other's hand, beaming. "Let's be free together. I love you."

 

Dipper grinned, mirroring his beautiful expression. Of course they would. He was incredibly welcome.   
  


Waddles scampered over to the smaller royal's throne, smelling it inquisitively.

 

The apocalyptic king glanced at the pig, remembering that they had to keep watch on him. Although the animal didn't seem to be doing much. Possibly exploring.

 

The domesticated hog gave a squeak of what sounded like surprise, prodding Bill's stone human throne — more accurately a petrified Lazy Susan — and looked unreadably in their direction.   
  


"Should I be concerned? He's a pretty intelligent pig," Dipper mused, watching as Waddles poked around a bit before losing interest and returning to them.

 

"Think that answered your question, kid. It's not like we have to be wary of him. He's just a pig," Bill said, though he pat Mabel’s pet's head. He was slowly getting used to animals.

 

"He is capable of  _ plenty _ , trust me," the twelve year-old insisted, smiling at the attention Bill was giving. It was sorta adorable, actually.  _ Do you feel like now's a good time to check on Ford? _

 

_ I _ s _ uppose. Your sister should be busy for a while.  _ He walked towards a different hallway.  _ You can follow me. _

 

Dipper did so, making sure Waddles was on their tail. He didn't particularly mind what the pig did, but he knew that Mabel did, and that was enough to keep him alert.  _ The little guy's coming too, okay? _

 

Bill didn't mind. It wasn't like Waddles could  _ tell _ Mabel exactly what they did.  _ Sure. _ The demon opened the door, gazing upon the mess of Ford.

 

The old man seemed to be at a loss, though his hair was drying. The water torture had ended while he was moved, but it didn't help him an incredible amount. "That's . . . Mabel's pig. She's here with you?"   
  


Dipper paused, starting to wait for Bill to reply, then realizing that he didn't need to. "Yeah. Mabel picked him up in the Shack. She's living with us."   
  


Ford flashed a shaken, hateful glare at the blond. "How did you . . .?"

 

"Get her to trust me?" Bill finished for him. "Simple, really. She trusts her twin, and I'm with Dipper. Shooting Star also talks a lot about ‘shipping’, whatever that is. Point is, Sixer, I've changed."

 

_ "I don't believe you," _ his eyes seemed to say. His mouth said something different. "Can I talk to her?"

 

Bill hesitated, but finally consented. "As soon as she comes back, you can."

 

Ford didn't say anything after that. But his gaze did soften.   
  


Dipper looked at Bill, allowing Waddles to inspect his frozen great uncle.  _ What can we do now? _

 

_ Wait? Go get Mabel? _ He wasn't sure, glancing between Dipper and Ford.

 

_ So guessing we can't sway him before then,  _ he noted, supportively leaning on Bill's side.  _ We can go talk to Mabel first. See if she'll help convince Ford. _

 

_ Alright, _ he agreed, fingers locked with the younger's as they left Ford alone.

 

The prince smiled, taking the stairs up to his sister's room, eyes on Waddles as he followed. "Think she'll be too upset when we barge in her creative steam?"

 

"I guess we'll find out," he said, opening the door to Mabel's room, eye wide at the sight.

 

" _ YOU HAVE INTERRUPTED A WORK OF _ — oh, hey, guys," she cackled, covered head to toe in glitter. Everything was covered in glitter. "I thought you were that creepy invisible wizard again. Relief!"   
  


"Um," Dipper responded, casually looking over the makeshift decor, lips pressed thin. It was a bit of a shock for Bill, for sure, but he was used to it at that point. Even if it was over the top crazy girly. Insanely so. "We were wondering if you would come talk with Great-uncle Ford. Try to get him on our side of things."   
  


She pondered, slightly reluctant for some reason. Then, she beamed. "Oh! Hello, Waddles!" The mammal made his way over to her and she dropped into a hug, cooing. "Thanks for visiting, but you know I'm busy!"   
  


He oinked.   
  


"Aww. How can I say 'no' to that face?"   
  


Dipper grinned. "Sooo . . ."   
  


"Fine," she said, standing with her pig in her arms. "I've wanted to for a while! And Grunkle Stan kinda . . . told me to tell him some things."

 

Bill got over his awe, but still.  _ Way _ too girly and sparkly. "Well, certainly looks off to a good start," he noted.

 

"No kidding," Dipper joked, pulling his lover back the way they came. "Here, we'll bring you to him, Mabel."

 

Bill followed the other male out. He smiled, his stomach flipping in excitement. "If we can get Ford on our side that would mean we could be free!"

 

"It's gonna be awesome!" he added, the waves of anticipation radiating between them.   
  


"Aren't you both a  _ little _ concerned that people will be worried if you run off?" the boy's twin said. "I mean, I know about Weirdo-geddon or whatever, but . . . isn't this kinda a huge step?"

 

Bill dismissed the thought. "The other demons will take care of Weirdmageddon; we won't have to worry about anything. I'll finally be free to see the world personally without any rules to suppress me!"

 

"What's so bad about rules?" she asked carefully, pace quickening to match theirs. "Doing what you want to is fun, but the rules are there for a reason, right? Dipper told me that."   
  


The brunet bit his lip, warring for a response. He did say that. "Sometimes that doesn't apply, though, does it?" he tried. "Bill's responsible enough to know what not to do. And he should get to take the lead now."

 

The blond glanced between the both of them, unsure for a moment. "Rules are meant to be broken," he grumbled, focused straight ahead for a moment as he stopped in front of a door.

 

Mabel frowned slightly, coming to a halt beside them. "He's in there?"

 

"Yup. He’s all yours, kiddo," he responded, opening the door for her.

 

Dipper stepped aside, letting Mabel and Waddles in first.  _ We should have her handle things, _ he pronounced, glancing at Bill.  _ Do I need to be there with her? _

 

_ I don't think so. She's a big girl now and she hasn't seen Ford in a while. Let them catch up, _ he replied.  _ At the moment we can only wait . . . and hope. _


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Another chapter. Enjoy their birthday fluff while it lasts. Plot coming sooner than you think....

 

Bill woke up a little earlier than both the twins the next morning, keeping them asleep with a hint of magic. Just enough time to set everything up. For Dipper and him it would start romantic, then maybe they could do whatever Shooting Star wanted to, since she loved lively parties. He nodded, preparing the atmosphere. Candles for their bedroom, along with some cute heart-shaped paper. Downstairs in the throne room was the giant “Happy Birthday” sign. Bill double-checked everything before walking back to bed and wrapping his arms around the younger male. "Hey, Pine Tree. It's time to wake up," he whispered.

 

Dipper felt the warmth first, hearing Bill's voice pull him out of slumber. He was more rested than ever, and it was apparent in how easily he opened his eyes, smile gracing his face at the sight of the blond. He affectionately leaned into him, the air around them buzzing with an excited, wonderful energy. "Good morning," the brunet breathed, laughing from the mood alone. His attention never left his lover.

 

Bill beamed, enjoying the blissful heat they shared."Happy birthday, Pine Tree." He chuckled, kissing him lovingly to start off the day.  _ I love you. _

 

_ Ah, Bill . . . _ Dipper relished the moment, flushing slightly as admiration and anticipation collected within him. He couldn't believe how lucky he really was. How  _ blessed  _ he was to have Bill. No present could top being Bill Cipher's true love. Though, those weren't anything to complain about. The recently-made teen gave a joyful grin, hopping up to barrel the older male in a tighter hug. "Thank you! I love you! Man, I already feel awesome!"

 

Bill chuckled as his heart fluttered, holding him tightly and melting into the hug. "They say how you start the day is important, kid. Figured I should start off with a bang." He smiled, only wanting more affection if that was possible.  _ Today's a big day too. For multiple reasons. _

 

_ The best. _ Dipper kissed Bill's cheek, blushing while his gaze met the former triangle's golden one. He held their embrace a tad longer, finally glancing around the bedroom. He nearly cracked up laughing, the lovey-dovey style both funny and sending indulgent waves of electricity to his core. Strange mix. "I can't wait. Let me get ready real fast!"

 

Bill giggled, slowly letting go of the younger. "Alright, Pine Tree. Go ahead. I'll let you get ready . . . though . . ." The blond thought for a minute, snapping his fingers, and a golden glow surrounded the brunet. Bill was able to magically transform his love's clothes into nicer ones, fix his hair, and make him feel clean. "Way faster." He beamed as the glow diminished. "Different, huh, kid?"

 

"Heck. Woah. Oh my gosh," he said, grinning from ear to ear. "That was  _ much _ more efficient. Thanks, Bill."

 

"Welcome! Let's go see your sister, wish her happy birthday as well." Bill snapped his fingers again, changing his own clothes, the vivid yellow color standing out. "All ready." He offered his hand.

 

Smiling cheerily, Dipper wrapped his hand around the other's, immensely adoring everything about the moment. "We'll surprise her. She's always woken  _ me _ up," he said.  _ And you look amazing, by the way. This really is amazing so far. _

 

_ Thanks, Pine Tree,  _ Bill responded, cheeks rosy as they walked across the hall to Mabel's room.

 

The boy felt giddy as he grasped the door's handle, anticipating the look on her face when they gave her a welcome. It would be fantastic.  _ Going in . . . now!  _ Together, they went inside, Dipper whooping a morning greeting. "Happy birthday, Mabel!"   
  


The girl's eyes suddenly popped open, a sleepy beam traversing her expression. " _ How _ did you wake up before me? Happy birthday, teen bro! I say 'teen' because we're teenagers!"   
  


"Skills!" her sibling laughed, squeezing Bill's hand.

 

Bill chuckled and returned the squeeze. "Hey, Shooting Star. Happy birthday."

 

"Looking sharp, Billy!" she giggled, sitting up and poking Waddles from sleep. "You two have anything . . .  _ set _ for the day? Ha! Ha!"

 

Bill titled his head. "Not sure what you mean by that, but we  _ are _ going to stay together all day!" He pulled Dipper close to his side for emphasis.

 

The prince's stomach gave a pleasurable flip, grateful shades of pink dancing across his visage. He really couldn't wait.   
  


"Aww! That's gonna be spectacular!" she exclaimed, flashing her braces. "I'll need about half the time my brother takes in the bathroom to get ready, so you guys can go ahead and make out or whatever."   
  


Dipper flushed defiantly. " _ You _ are the one who takes forever, not me!"   
  


"Your private BABBA cover concerts outdo me by a long shot," she snickered mischievously.   
  


The brunet threw his spare hand into the air, embarrassed. "That doesn't  _ count _ , Mabel!"

 

Bill watched the twins bicker, a smile on his lips. At least they didn't hate him anymore. Things were perfect now. "Both of you take long in the bathroom." The blond rolled his eye. "Go get ready, Shooting Star." He waved her off.

 

_ Not fair,  _ Dipper retorted, though he was beaming. He locked his gaze on Bill.  _ Wanna enjoy ourselves until she's done? _

 

_ Do I? _ Bill laughed, leading the other back to their romantically candle-lit room. "And . . . we're alone. Your sister can't tease you now. Though it's funny to watch your face turn red." He smirked.

 

"I'm sure it is," he smiled, his attempt at being unmoved thwarted by the emotion already floating in the air. Gosh, did Bill's grin make his knees go weak. "Aside . . . from 'protecting' me, do . . . you . . . ah, want to . . ."

 

"Yes?" Bill encouraged him to continue with his thoughts, smile unwavering. "I mean, I would like to kiss you a bunch. And we could cuddle too," he suggested, chuckling.

 

The mention had Dipper blushing harder, a softer parallel laugh tickling his throat, heart beginning to race. "I would love that, but I meant to . . . uh," the teen trailed, instinctively a little nervous. Even though there was absolutely no reason to be — and he knew it. His flush deepened. "I meant to ask you if . . . you . . . wanted to . . . be my boyfriend? Ah, if we're not yet. I mean, I guess it makes sense if you're wanting this Weirdmageddon royalty thing to be the only . . . er, wow, I can't believe I'm actually saying this." Dipper laughed once more, affection and worry equally bouncing within him.  _ You can forget it . . . unless you want to. It won't change too much, anyway, I think. I love you. _

 

The demon laughed, amused by how flustered Dipper was. It was adorable! He grinned, taking the other's hand and giving it a kiss like a true gentleman. "Does that answer your question? I mean, might as well make our love official by the traditions of your world. I'll be your boyfriend, Pine Tree." He leaned in and kissed Dipper sweetly.

 

Delight flooded every one of the brunet's senses as he returned the exceptional caress of his lips with his own, raw amazement bursting inside of him, drawing his body closer to his boyfriend's. His  _ boyfriend’s _ . It made it all the better. They were together. Really together. And he was Bill's and Bill was his. Dipper nearly lost himself in the sheer ecstasy of it, passionate, completely for his soulmate. By the first break, the teen's eyes glistened lovingly, smile permanent, blushing vibrantly. "It's Mason. My real name," he admitted, knowing that the blond wholly deserved the mention. "Mason Pines."

 

Bill beamed, cheeks flushed pink. "It's a beautiful name. After all, the Freemasons are my cult that formed a few centuries ago. Just proves we were meant to be together, kid," he sighed, cuddling into the younger. "Names hold power, Mason, especially for demons. I, unfortunately, cannot tell you my real name, but just know I fully trust you."

 

A happy shiver went through him. Never in his past did he think his name was beautiful. But Bill saying it . . . made it seem so. He grinned, compassion swirling with his wonder. "Thank you. I . . . well, Bill Cipher's a nice name to go by," he said, hugging him tighter. "You've made me love it more than any other."

 

Bill smiled, laughing as he leaned close once again. "I probably won't call you by that name too often. But I might surprise you," he teased, kissing him again, this time more passionately.

 

Dipper half-moaned, half-squealed into it, blissfully soaring yet grounded to the older all the same. Impossibly, sharing affection with his boyfriend made it ten times the better. Heat warmed his everything, the wet perfection of Bill's mouth intensely ravishing. His thoughts grew quickly into an adoring haze of devotion, alighting his nerves on magnificent fire.

 

Desiring to be closer, Bill didn’t stop even until his lungs burned, the world around them dissolving. In his mind it was only them, two lovers, kissing forever.

 

Mutual, the boy wouldn't have complained if that were the case, focusing fully on the former triangle.  _ Miraculous _ feelings coursed through his system, seconds indulged like hours, until he was a little confused to find that he'd quit, gasping for air. His were cheeks so bright that rosy was an understatement. Laughing softly, breathlessly, he let himself rest against Bill, shaking his head in a nuzzle. "This is so . . . awesome. It's the  _ best  _ thing . . .  _ ever _ , you know?"

 

"Glad you enjoy this as much as me," the older male replied breathlessly. His heart fluttered in his chest. "I really wanted your birthday to be the best and most memorable. You won't get to turn thirteen again." Bill smiled.

 

Dipper smiled in return, beaming. "You're going to make this impossible to top, huh?" He laughed, flushed, infinitely thankful.   
  


That was when a knock came at their door, the repeated taps of a melody. "Ding-dong!" Mabel sang from the other side.

 

Bill chuckled and snapped his fingers, the door opening for Mabel since he didn't want to get up. The blond wrapped his arms tighter around Dipper so the younger would stay with him. "Hey, Shooting Star."

 

"D'awww," she sing-songed, skipping merrily over to them, eyes scanning the room. "Oooh, this is romantic. Kinda impressive. Seven out of ten. You could try shirtless next time. That'll give bro-bro the hots."   
  


The brunet coughed in order to mask his reaction, the image alone making him blush brightly. Darn, that  _ would _ be hot. Oh.   
  


Mabel chortled.

 

Bill blushed too, snickering. "Thanks for the advice, kiddo." He looked at Dipper with a mischievous expression.  _ Maybe next time we will! _

 

He hummed exasperatedly, squeezing Bill a tiny bit closer.  _ Ehhhhh? _ He couldn't exactly protest. Too much.   
  


"If you keep on hugging adorably then I'm going to have to resort to scrapbooking," she warned, grinning.

 

Bill rolled his eyes, kissing the younger's cheek. "Typical Shooting Star," he muttered.

 

_ It's not like we aren't going to get plenty of that today or anything, _ Dipper beamed, loving the tingling aftermath of Bill's affection. "Might as well get on with the day, right?"

 

"Yeah. A few big things to do today," the king agreed. Slowly unraveling his arms from the prince, he allowed their hands to keep contact.

 

Mabel took a hold of Dipper's other, tugging him — and with him, Bill — as she charged excitedly from the bedroom, laughing. "Onwards!"   
  


Her brother was both exhilarated and surprised when she so easily dragged them along. He almost felt bad for holding onto his boyfriend's hand as they sped across the hall, somehow picking up Waddles along the way. She was nonstop. But he was laughing too.

 

"Woah!" Bill exclaimed, getting pulled along with them. He expected this from the female twin, but it was still exhilarating.

 

"I have no idea where I'm going!" the girl exclaimed once they made it down the stairs, taken in giggles. Waddles oinked in alarm as she suddenly swerved around. "Where's the party gonna be?"

 

"The throne room?" It came out of more of a question then a statement. Bill wasn't sure, since she could probably make a party happen about anywhere.

 

"You guys want a sweet-snack-tastic breakfast first? Or! We can go dance! To practice for a bigger dance! I saw those weirdo monsters out there yesterday. Maybe they want to dance! With everybody! We totally  _ have _ to set up a bunch of party games first. Can we invite peeps from the Shack? I wanna rock it out with the girls! Teen-style!" she babbled joyously, guessing her way to the throne room. "Hey, maybe we can go flying again! That was fun!"

 

"Uh." Bill glanced at Dipper, a few better ideas coming into mind. "Look, Shooting Star, you can plan whatever party you want, but Pine Tree and I have to do some other things." Mostly exchanging kisses and presents, but there was one other thing Bill had hoped to do that day. The dream demon wanted to be free. Badly.  _ I think we should have our last conversation with Fordsy . . . _

 

Mabel visibly deflated. "Oh . . ."   
  


Dipper bit his lip, torn. _ I know. But . . . Mabel really wanted to spend the day together with us. This is the only thirteenth birthday she's going to get. It wouldn't be fair for her to spend it away from us. Can't we let her enjoy it? Just until later? Ford isn't going anywhere. I promise I'll have you free by the end of the day. _

 

Bill hesitated, gazing between the two as he debated it. He did want them both to be happy on their birthday, but . . . he was  _ so close _ to freedom and he didn't want to wait much longer. He was excited and anxious for the moment the barrier would collapse, liberating him and his weirdness. Dipper promised him.  _ Patience. Good rewards come to those who wait,  _ Bill reminded himself, turning back to Dipper with a smile. "Alright. We can celebrate a bit.”

 

The brunet beamed thankfully, relieved. "Yay!"   
  


Mabel brightened too, gasping. "Yay!" she cheerily repeated, smirking. "I see what you did there, bro."   
  


He gave a lopsided smile. "You did?"   
  


"Like I'd miss the puppy-dog eyes trick," she said, joy returned. The girl looked ahead. "Oh! We're here!"

 

Bill rolled his eye.  _ As if puppy-dog eyes work on me. _

 

Dipper chuckled, pleasantly taking in the scene, noting the big, cheesy “Happy Birthday!” banner. "Remind you of anything, Mabel?"   
  


"Uh-huh! This is like a weirded-out version of birthday parties at home," she responded, letting go of his hand to dance Waddles around in spinny circles.   
  


The prince smiled.  _ It's really nice, Bill. _

 

_ Glad you like it, kid.  _ The blond watched the girl for a moment and then pulled Dipper closer to his side, grinning.

 

The action prompted a laugh and a blush, the teen smiling slyly. "Guessing you already want to show off?"

 

"Oh, you know me so well."

 

Dipper's expression dripped with affection for the gorgeous monarch, anticipation sending energetic sparks down to his toes. He knew things were about to get more amazing. It was always a thrill.

 

Bill led off, dancing in a stylistic rhythm in front of Mabel, his form moving swimmingly with Dipper’s. He brought his head closer, tilting in a fast-paced gesture of emotion, the music all in feeling. It became timeless, the constant high, the excellency of being able to share in their complementary talents.

 

The brunet's heart was thumping wildly, flushed with passion, simply enjoying the way their bodies twirled and flowed together as they stepped through the routine. He was giddy, exuberant on the feel of how natural and fun the moves came, getting creative when he could, Bill's handsome visage a surefire cause for palpitating adorations. Their faces were  _ so _ near. He could just . . . kiss him.

 

The blond's face turned red, his pulse fluttering faster as he read the kid's mind. Bill leaned in, kissing him lovingly as soon as their faces touched, having dipped into finality.  _ I love you, Pine Tree. _

 

The resulting reward was infinitely intoxicating, causing the younger to snap his eyes shut, responding with a tender fervor, humming Bill's name like sweetened honey dripping between their lips. Very descriptive. Very nice. His entire exciting existence was an especially exceptional metaphor of extraordinary, enamouring endeavors of love. Say that ten times fast. It was just about how he felt, drowned in the decadence, before Mabel's ear-piercing commentary threatened to do exactly that.   
  


" _ I GOT THAT ON VIDEO TOO _ !" she shrieked, waving her camera as the prince broke the kiss — perhaps breaking  _ down _ after all Bill's classy affections — to look at her. "I didn't know you guys were so . . . _ into it _ !" She started laughing. "Oops! I did it  _ again _ !"   
  


Dipper shook his head, hugging his boyfriend tightly, flustered and entertained by her antics. "I love Bill Cipher. What else can I say?"

 

Bill was amused as well, but also still recovering from the kiss, breath taken away from the sheer intensity of their love. Lips parted slightly to catch his breath, the male beamed at Dipper. "And I love Mason Pines," he said, signifying to Mabel the extent of their confidence in each other.  _ Next time, our kisses will be more private and intimate. _

 

Blushing harder, the female's brother gave Bill a final squeeze, putting a bit of space for a breather, smile wide, their hands still wrapped together. "Oh yeah, we're  _ officially _ boyfriends, so . . . there's that, too."   
  


Mabel's jaw might have as well been on the floor, eyes _ above _ cloud-nine. "What. The.  _ OH MY GINORMOUS-GUMMY-GUMDROPS _ !" she about exploded, Waddles startling on the floor. "Dipper _ never _ tells anybody his real name! Like . . .  _ never _ ! You two are  _ undeniably  _ soulmates! I call it!"

 

Bill chuckled, trying to steal small kisses from the younger male. "I guess that's what love does. We trust each other." He grinned happily, cheeks flushed.

 

"And make breathing  _ difficult _ ," Dipper added with a meaningful look at the blond, laughing, which didn't make things much better. He tried to pull Bill along instead, preferably giving him a second to clear his mind of their all-embracing affections. "I like Mabel's idea about a birthday breakfast. Why don't we have that now?"

 

"Sure!" Bill beamed, clapping his hands together as a nicely decorated table appeared, a huge variety of breakfast foods on top. "Happy birthday, Pines twins! Eat all ya’ want!"

 

"Donuts!" Mabel squealed, giving one to her pig, who gladly accepted the offering. She tried a donut herself, smiling widely. "Mmm! Magical donuts!"   
  


Dipper grinned. "They're always great. Bill knows his molecules," he praised, making a set of chairs appear and sitting down, enjoying a cup of orange juice.

 

Bill gladly sat next to Dipper, eating a donut himself. "Not bad." He smiled.  _ Really, I’m flattered. _ The blond could already feel that it was going to be a great day!


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are on fall break and managed to catch up with this!! Happy reading!!

  
  


"I feel like a fairy princess from the land of Rainbowgallia!" Mabel yelled happily, gracefully tumbling in the air three-hundred feet above Gravity Falls, letting the strange kaleidoscopic clouds filter through her fingers. She kicked aimlessly, making exaggerated grunting noises. "Die, Shmadows!  _ Die _ !"   
  


Waddles floated into her, wiggling and surprisingly getting the hang of it.   
  


Her brother floated beside Bill, focusing with his magic to keep them weightless, lips quirked joyfully even as he began to grow tired.  _ She's referencing a movie we watched as little kids. _

 

The demon rolled his eye.  _ Of course. _ He noticed the younger male growing tired. Bill took his hand, both relaxing him and helping him with the magic.

 

Immediately, the sweet offering soothed him all the way through. It would have even without the added power.   
  


The girl twirled around multiple times in exhilaration, screaming and laughing wildly along with her pet swine. "Dipper! This is terrific! I could do this all day!  _ Totally _ beats roller-ice-skating! Whoo-hoo!"

 

Bill grinned. "We can't hold you up  _ all _ day, but I'm glad you're having fun." He glanced at Dipper, getting an idea as he pulled the kid in the air with him, matching Mabel’s enthusiasm.

 

The newly-turned teen blushed, smile growing. He attempted to raise them higher, relishing the effortless ease. "Ha! As if! Us Shmadows can do anything!" he declared in his most accurate impression of superiority. Mischief glimmered in his eyes. "You are no match for us, Princess!"   
  


Mabel gasped, beaming. "A liar  _ and _ an evil meanie! How  _ dare _ you underestimate me and my alicorn army! You'll pay!"

 

Bill titled his head, confused by all the fabricating banter he didn't understand. Shmadows weren’t in his arsenal of established creatures, the term unfamiliar to him. Not knowing what to say, the blond focused on keeping them aloft, awkwardly smiling.

 

Mabel barreled into them, air-tackling her twin and severing the boyfriends from each other. She congratulated herself with a triumphant holler, both her and Dipper falling a good ten feet away from Bill before they stabilized.   
  


Dipper lightly struggled in the brunette's grip, reaching his now-lonely hand dramatically towards his love, grin playful and amused. "Noooo! Aid me, my Shmadow brethren!"

 

Bill laughed, snapping his fingers to teleport Dipper to his side, hugging him close. "Ya' see, Shooting Star, we have powers you don't."

 

"My name is  _ Princess Mabel _ of Rainbowgallia, and I shall vanquish you with magical alicorns! That  _ you _ don't have! That can turn invisible! And are more real than the unicorn fakers that I happened to meet at the Mystery Shack! Yeah!" she averred, sticking her tongue out in a friendly taunt. Waddles, who had been aimlessly flailing, decided just then to make his path towards the two. "Double yeah!"   
  


The apocalypse prince gave a chuckle and a slight shake of his head, the hug spreading an appreciably pleasurable warmth through him. Waddles was getting close. "Oh, anything but that!" he pretended to scream just as Waddles prodded him with his snout. "Gah! Mercy us! Please, it's our biggest weakness!"   
  


Mabel was beaming like a victorious maniac, cackling under her breath.

 

Bill erupted in sprightly cachinnation, but faltered in a quick heaving breath, having to concentrate on keeping everyone afloat. They had been flying for a while and his human form didn't conduct Weirdmageddon’s power as much as his triangle form. "I'm afraid flying time is over, kids. Let's get back before we fall." Which might be enjoyable except that he wasn’t fond of the idea of Dipper hitting the ground.

 

" _ Teens _ ," Mabel corrected, beaming. "And aww, alright, fine. It was fun playing princess."   
  


Dipper further ignited his own magic, helping them along with a sigh as they landed back in the Fearamid. Immediately, he felt his body heat up like after a run, and he took a few seconds to unwind, comfortably leaning into Bill. "That was . . . pretty awesome. Thanks."

 

The blond smiled. "Welcome, Pine Tree." He wrapped his arms around the youth, relaxing with him. "Now that we've played the games, is it time for cake and presents?" The demon had watched humans having birthday parties for a long time, so he knew a little bit about them.

 

"Cake! Presents!" the female cheered, happily squeezing her pet, who was handed back to her.   
  


"Man, am I!" Dipper said, elated. He was surprised by how epic the day had been so far. Their lunch was probably the best he'd ever had in his life.

 

Bill nodded and snapped his fingers, a decorative cake with “Happy Birthday” written in frosting and a picture of a pine tree and a shooting star coming into existence.

 

Dipper brightened.   
  


"I call first slice!" Mabel announced, skipping over to the table where it appeared. "Are we gonna get everybody here for the after-party, or are we gonna go  _ all out _ ?" She giggled.

 

Grinning, Bill whisked a knife out to cut a few slices of cake. "Here." He handed the first one to Mabel and the second to Dipper. "Happy birthday."

 

For once, a knife in Bill's hands used for something sweet. The former triangle's boyfriend chuckled under his breath, eyes glowing with love. "You're too great," he said, honestly believing it.

 

Bill beamed, helping himself and contemplatively replacing his knife with a fork. "Welcome, kid."

 

" _ Teen _ ," Mabel stated again, mouth full. "And you didn't answer my question, Bill-Bill."   
  


Dipper nearly choked at hearing the name, wanting to laugh.  _ Bill-Bill? _ It sounded so cute and  _ hilarious _ .

 

The demon's cheeks turned light pink. "Uh, probably not?" He barely remembered her question, only knowing that after presents he was, hopefully, going to be freed. "And just call me Bill. Leave the nicknames to Dipper."

 

"But by marrying Dip-Dot-Bro-Face in the future, you're automatically granted the Mabel Pines traditions, so,  _ technically _ ,  _ Bill _ - _ Bill _ -Billy, you'd better start enjoying it!" she cheekily responded, causing her sibling to flush deeply. Mabel playfully laughed afterwards.   
  


Dipper, caught up in the lightheartedness of the moment, started cracking up too. It was true; once Bill got cozy with them, he was subject to all forms of familial taunting.

 

"I guess there's no stopping that then." Bill chuckled and shrugged nonchalantly, pulling the younger male closer.  _ Presents will be soon. _

 

Dipper simply pressed into the embrace, profile rosy as he savored the interesting variety of flavors that somehow managed to be in the cake. How'd Bill know he didn't have a favorite?

 

_ Mind reading, duh, _ he giggled, kissing the younger's cheek.

 

The teen rolled his eyes good-naturedly, smile soft. He was glad it was mutual. Bill was going to have a heck of a fantastic time on  _ his _ birthday. Dipper blinked. "Hey, Bill, do you actually  _ have _ a birthday?"

 

The demon shook his head. "Not really. I was created before you humans were even alive . . ." Bill paused. "We could celebrate one of two dates if you'd like. First one is the day you created my human body. Or we can celebrate my favorite number, three-hundred twenty-six. Or March twenty-sixth." He smiled and gently kissed Dipper again. "You can choose my birthday."

 

Blushing, the brunet lapped once at his own lips on impulse, orbs wide. "Y-you want  _ me _ to do it?" he gawked, running one hand through his bangs. "That's like . . . a  _ lot _ of responsibility. Your birthday only comes once a year, and if you're a citizen, then you'd have to . . . it's the only day you can get free churros at Mexican restaurants!"   
  


Mabel tsked, grinning hugely. "Dum-dum, it's obvious that he wants you to pick it because you make him feel special."   
  


"Uh, it's just . . . I dunno," he responded sheepishly, still flustered. "I would guess the day we transmuted your body would make sense, but . . . you can pick the other one if you don't want to wait as long, I guess. Is that? Er, oh, wow." He laughed, covering his face. "I'm so out of it."

 

Bill chuckled, kissing him lovingly and not caring that Mabel was in the room. Honestly, the male twin made him so happy. The way Dipper would get all flustered was so adorable. He couldn't help but to openly show his affection, cheeks burning. _ I love you, kid. Any date is okay with me. _

 

Dipper quite literally melted, his heart leaping thrillingly in his chest, a bit surprised. It was a good thing. But that didn't mean he wasn't embarrassed. He smiled, letting out a happy sigh. "A-alright. Thanks, I mean, either way, you being created or born or whatever is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you so much, Bill." Dipper quirked a tiny smirk. "So, how about the transmutation day?"

 

The king beamed brightly. "Sure. Sounds great to me. Every summer will be a new to one to celebrate." He took the younger's hand, giving him his special wink.

 

Shining with elation, the prince kissed Bill's lips in a chaste, adoring motion, his core heated in an indescribably joyful way. He didn't even mind when he heard Mabel snap another photo, not daring to allow it to hamper his delight.

 

Bill didn't mind Mabel's excessive photo taking. It was drowned out by the intensity of the kiss that Bill resumed. Their love was dazzling fire and as far as he knew, that incandescence wouldn’t ever die, blazing unceasingly for as long as they lived. Which was basically forever.

 

It was like a shift of power, and Dipper was a hundred-percent captivated by it, the pure longing fondness that made him drift nearer without an ounce of effort. Their kisses, even when spellbindingly emotional, had such a beautiful, respecting undertone that he always loved everything about them. About  _ him _ . About Bill.

 

The blond pulled away to steal a breath of air, as he was sure Dipper needed some too, before landing back on the other's lips, face rosy. Bill had forgotten about the cake and the party, solely devoted to kissing Dipper.

 

It was a while before the smaller royal felt a tinge of anything else, their connection soothing yet drenched in an eager satisfaction, whole, complete, absolutely perfect. He could and  _ would _ cherish their love forever, and only when both his arms were tightly wrapped around Bill's neck and his lungs were burning, mouth gloriously open, his everything taken to a smitten, flushed mess, did Dipper notice that his sister was in major fangirl mode and leaning three-fourths the way across the table, camera trembling in her excited grasp.   
  


"That was  _ the _ most cute-tastic making-out I have  _ ever _ seen!" she bellowed, threatening to skyrocket right back outside with all of her contained energy. " _ Aww _ ! I could just scream! **"**

 

The demon's heart pounded as he glanced at Mabel, having forgotten she was there for the whole thing. Bill shifted his gaze back to his Pine Tree. _ I love you. _ His cheeks warmed up, already pink.

 

"You're screaming enough already; I'm okay," Dipper eased, eyes matching his boyfriend's own as he beamed.  _ I love you too. _   
  


"And  _ you’re _ doing the soulmate staring thing again!" she squawked, smile stretching to the moon. "It's so . . .  _ ahhhh _ ! I'm  _ not _ okay!"

 

Bill laughed. "We kinda have this connection which is like speaking without words." He smiled, glancing at Mabel, adding fuel to her fangirl fire.

 

She made an indiscernible face of unsurmountable expression. Dipper thought her eyeballs might pop out of her head and start spreading ecstatic tears across the birthday table. Ew. Too much time with Bill, apparently.   
  


" _ That _ . Makes  _ way _ more sense," Mabel finally said, relaxing, just to gasp and stand higher. "How can you even  _ do _ surprise presents?"   
  


"You can't  _ do _ surprise presents," Dipper pointed out.

 

Bill smirked. "Don't worry. I have a few surprises even  _ he _ doesn't know about." The blond winked at Dipper. "We're closer than you think, Shooting Star!"

 

"He's full of surprises," the brunet confirmed with a grin.   
  


"Oooh! And guess what!" Mabel piped, aglow.   
  


Careful curiosity made Dipper turn, waiting for her to finish.   
  


She was silent, her smile permanent. They had to  _ actually _ guess, huh?

 

The oldest of the three glanced at Dipper uncertainly. "Uh . . .?"

 

He chuckled.  _ What? The all-seeing eye can't even take a swing at a 'guess what' question? _

 

The demon's face turned red from embarrassment.  _ Hey! I was giving you a chance, okay?  _ Bill was clever, mind-reading or not. He took Mabel’s challenge head-on. "You have presents for Dipper."

 

The mentioned boy-turned-teen gave a bigger grin, finding Bill's antics cute. In a way that put a kind of mightiness and achievement in his chest. Point one, Dipper Pines.   
  


The brunette seemed to be done with guessing, holding a finger up. "So close!" she said, putting her camera down and randomly standing on her chair. "I . . . have a . . .  _ surprise _ !" At the word, she dumped an unbelievable multitude of wrapped and unwrapped gifts and the sort from out underneath her sweater, laughing maniacally as they poured pretty much  _ everywhere _ .   
  


Dipper's eyes were  _ wider  _ than moons. " _ How _ in the —"   
  


"Surprise! You look like a dork, Dips," she guffawed, totally pleased with the outcome. "These are for us! When I went back to the Shack, everybody had presents waiting for our birthday that they didn't have a chance to give us because of the whole Weirdmageddon thing. So when I told them I was coming back here, they said I could take it to you. And that Blendin guy showed up with some sort of pocket portal, so  _ naturally _ , I had to take my opportunity. I haven't even opened one of them! That takes real dedication!" She hesitated. "Well — I might have opened a  _ couple _ . Couldn't help myself. They had glitter on the ribbons."

 

Bill chuckled at her tomfoolery, smile broadening. Classic Shooting Star with a  _ ton _ of glitter and presents. He wondered distantly if she would grow out of it. Probably not. The blond grinned at the male. "Well go ahead! Have fun."

 

Dipper had to close his mouth with his hand to keep from gaping any longer. He made a mental note to get one of those pocket portal things sometime.   
  


"Not so fast, misters!" Mabel scolded, still standing on her chair. "I've got a gift to give my bro  _ first _ . And since it's got to do with my OTP, I can consider it for you, too, Bill-Bill." She giggled, reaching underneath her sweater one more time and revealing a folded bundle of yarn.   
  


Dipper straightened at the familiar sight, smiling warmly as she handed it to him. "You made us sweaters!"   
  


"I  _ might _ have gotten the inspiration in our room from that one picture you drew above your bed. So . . . ta-daa!" she explained, waving jazz-hands. "It's adora-licious!"   
  


Surely enough, there was an admittedly precious design of a triangle and a pine tree giving each other hugs on both of the sweaters, one yellow and the other blue. They would be terrific for the upcoming colder seasons. And they were in the right sizes as well.

 

"I love it, Shooting Star!" Bill heartened and downed the sweater over his yellow suit. "Try yours on, Pine Tree! Then she can get a picture of us wearing them together!"

 

"Too many pictures . . ." he complained, unable to resist humoring the moment anyway, momentarily taking off his vest to slip on the handmade article. It was cozy, fuzzy, and very hot to be wearing in the summer. But . . . he trailed his finger over the embroidered triangle, blushing. Mabel couldn't have given him anything better than her signature talent. Mixed in a little Bill.   
  


"I  _ knew _ those colors would be exceptional on you two!" she remarked, patting Waddles with pride. "I'm thinking of knitting one of those sweaters they show in anime that couples can wear together for the holidays. Hmm . . ."   
  


"I um, thanks! Thank you! This is kinda super unbreathable at the moment, so you should probably get the picture now if you're going to!" Dipper coughed in a flustered manner, the thought causing his consciousness to drift to extraordinarily fluffy fantasy futures that would be even more flustering to be caught imagining.

 

Bill knew exactly what the other was thinking and everything seemed to heat up. He could hardly wait for the future now, his gut doing flips of excitement. He couldn't help but to kiss the younger male passionately, appreciating the added warmth of their homemade sweaters.

 

Off guard, the teen gave a wholehearted moan, tongue slipping out and savoring the —  _ Mabel is  _ watching _. And probably taking  _ pictures _. _ Dipper caught himself, breaking the kiss with a small string of saliva that he proceeded to wipe away with the back of his hand instead of temptingly licking it off. His heart beat uncontrollably fast, some mixture of his downright devotion and mortification at letting his sister witness it. Blushing horribly, he thought it only fair to offer his boyfriend a softer consolation smooch in apology, pouring himself into that teensy bit before turning his head, laugh pure but labored.   
  


Mabel was grinning nonstop, somehow holding in a plethora of reactions. She had definitely gotten the photos.   
  


Dipper sighed, giving in to the desire to press back into the embrace. His eyes darted up to meet Bill's gorgeous golden one.  _ If I just subjected us to a lot of pain from my sister, I am so, so sorry, _ he half-joked, smiling.

 

The demon's heart beat faster, cheeks flushed red.  _ I am taking you to the library soon so we can have alone time.  _ Bill glanced at Mabel. "Be happy you got pictures, kid." He looked at Dipper, smiling. "I love you."

 

"I do, too, Bill," he replied, every part of him tingling with said love.  _ But . . . we can't go off and leave her unless we can gather some company. For her aftermath or whatever, you know? _

 

Bill shrugged.  _ She'll be fine. She has the pig, too. _ The blond smirked. "And! It's my turn for presents. I'll save the best for last." He winked at Dipper, snapping his fingers and handing Mabel a wrapped box.

 

"Whaa?" she said, taking the gift in her hands and caressing it like a collector speculating the crown jewel. "This . . .  _ is so nice _ ! Thanks a gazillion, Bill! What could be in it? A . . . oh, this is a toughie." She gave the box an experimental shake.   
  


"Just open it," Dipper said, grinning, his fingers playing with the sleeve of his sweater.   
  


Tentatively, she did so, neatly setting aside the paper and ribbons for later use — it was one of her better quirks, though it could become very infuriating when she had a lot to open and someone was dying for her to see something. Mabel proceeded to overemphasize her joy, gushing over the contents. The box was filled to the brim with probably magical glitter, interesting decorative elements that even Dipper would require time to figure the proper use of, and underneath it all was a roll of yarn which shifted colors, similar to the plasmid mortar in the Fearamid's walls. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I have no idea what some of this stuff is, but I absolutely  _ love _ it!"

 

Bill chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "It’s a compilation. I figured you would like it. Plus, since you’re twins, I needed two presents." Bill turned towards Dipper, adoration clear in his eyes. "And for you." He grinned, kissing the kid's hand. A book slowly formed in those hands, a journal with a blue cover and a darker pine tree symbol. "For your future adventures and discoveries, kid. Happy birthday." He winked another time.

 

He might have died and went to heaven just then; he had no way of knowing, unable to choke out a cognizant response. He stared at Bill for an unspecified amount of seconds and then down at the journal, a smile splitting his face. "I-I . . ." he stammered, turning to the first page, only to discover his summer musings, everything in its entirety as he flipped through.  _ My . . . entries . . . _ He was sure he stopped breathing. When they burned Journal Three, Dipper was certain he'd never see these pages again. But yet here they were. All of them.

 

Bill watched, beaming as he knew it was perfect for the younger male. "Now you can keep writing about me!" he quipped, sharpening his own ego. "And about all the magic you've learned over the course of Weirdmageddon. Anything you want can go in there."

 

"This is . . ." the teen began, continually at a loss. He smiled, happily holding the new book to his chest, treasuring it. "Yeah. Exactly. Thank you. I'll do that. I can't wait until I've documented  _ everything _ that I've learned so far. You're really brilliant, you know?" He chuckled, lightly flushing.

 

Bill leaned in with a comfortable laugh, kissing the younger's lips and hugging him close. "I love you."

 

At once, immense contentment filled Dipper, the somewhat slow and tender action eliciting mounds of affection from him, capturing the experience in the deepest reaches of his heart. He could never get over how flawless their softer kisses were. Filled with love, not separate from passion. It had its own kind of magic.   
  


When Dipper made to pull away, grin easy at the edges, something chucked him in the head. No, literally.   
  


It was one of the presents, a small pillow by the looks of it, his name stitched onto the side along with a few music notes and smiley faces. Mabel was laughing. "Whoops!" She didn't sound too sorry. "I was  _ meaning _ to give that to you, bro. It's from Candy."

 

The demon's smile fell. Of course  _ she _ gave him a present. After all, she  _ used _ to have crush on him. And even if Bill knew with confidence that Dipper loved him, he couldn't help but to feel just a twinge of another emotion: jealousy. He immediately tried to hide it, hoping that the two of them didn't notice.

 

Mabel was intently searching through the pile of mystery objects, gathering the ones with Dipper's name on them and setting them aside, incoherently blabbering in excitement. Candy wasn't the only one who gave them presents; that was certain.   
  


The brunet did set the pillow on the tabletop, having put his new journal in his sweater-concealed vest, about to help his sister, but he felt something wasn't quite right, like someone was about to tell him something  _ excessively _ important but didn't. He waited, pondering the thought, chewing momentarily on his lower lip. Nothing. His eyes darted over to Bill, a question aglow in his gaze, smile creeping back after landing his orbs upon his beloved.  _ Bill . . .  _ his mind whispered out of context, unable to keep from observing,  _ you're stunning. _ He broke into a beaming grin, exasperated with himself. Might as well bask in his lover's sunlight, right?

 

The blond's smile returned full-force, giddiness dwelling in him. _Why, thank you, Pine Tree._ He struck a classy pose while Mabel was busy. _Do_ _I look any better?_ Bill teased.

 

The restless feeling lifted away, Dipper laughing with a blush. _You're_ _on fire,_ he shot back, believing it too. Hottest guy in the universe, he sweared.  
  


"Lookie here!" Mabel waved at them, having completely separated the pile. "I can't believe it!"

 

Bill chuckled, walking with Dipper to meet Mabel on her side. "What is it?" He held the younger's hand, smiling.

 

"Dipper got one more present than me!" she gasped, motioning to the very even-looking piles.   
  


Dipper's jaw dropped. "What? Are you serious?" He counted. She wasn't kidding.   
  


" _ I’m _ the alpha twin!" Mabel protested, somewhat playfully.   
  


He stared stoically at the gifts, starting to grin. "No one's the alpha twin."   
  


"Not  _ anymore _ they aren't!" she exclaimed, grabbing Waddles for comfort.

 

The oldest member glanced between them, amused.  _ Twins _ . He shook his head, still grinning.

 

"Woah! Hey! This is from Grunkle Stan!" Dipper said, pointing to a neat and decently wrapped package. _What's_ _he been up to lately? I didn't expect this. Maybe it's a gag gift._ Curiously, he started to open it. But then he paused. Why _would he give me a gag gift if he wouldn't be able to see my face? Actually, sounds like something he'd do. Unless . . ._ Fabulous. Here comes the aftermath. Dipper stopped. "How . . . How about we wait to open the rest? You said you wanted to get everyone together later?"  
  


Mabel nodded. "Uh-huh! That's my plan! I guess you  _ could _ do that . . . though . . . I can't wait to open these!"   
  


"You already opened most of them."   
  


"Then I'll open them again!"   
  


"That makes no sense."   
  


" _ You  _ make no sense! Womp-wonk!" She derped her eyes.

 

"Anyway . . ." the demon tried to split up whatever sibling argument was going on. "Why don’t we just open them all now and then we can have more time to do whatever it is you do on birthdays!"

 

"I like Prince-Dip's idea better!" Mabel declared. "We need a real party anyway! And everyone should join in the fun!"   
  


The youngest gave a lopsided smile, shrugging. "Can't argue with that logic, right?"  _ Besides, if she sets it up, it'll be a good opening for us to talk to Ford. _

 

"Alright. Go ahead, Shooting Star. Have fun!" Bill told her, chuckling and staring at Dipper. The kid was so cute it made his heart skip a beat.

 

The teen beamed in response, color drifting to his skin. Boy, he loved Bill. "We can send you on over to the Mystery Shack and pop by later. Like a surprise! Except you'll be in on it."   
  


Mabel tapped her chin, finally nodding. "Okay . . . then. Party-specialist Mabel's on duty! Put your hats slash crowns on because you're about to have the most bedazzling time of your lives ever!" she took charge, punching the air in a promise. In a matter of a few seconds, all the unopened presents were back in her hidden compartment and Waddles and her were prepared for takeoff. She saluted Dipper. "See ya' in approx an hour!"   
  


He smiled, fingers wrapped with Bill's. He readied his magic. "See ya'!"

 

Bill grinned, his own magic combining with the male's. "Bye!" He waved with his free hand, sending her off to the Mystery Shack.

 

Then it was just them again. Immediately, the brunet tipped his head upwards, catching the other's cheek in an affectionate kiss.  _ Are you ready to be free? _

 

Bill bent closer to him and kissed his lips.  _ Of course, my love.  _ His heart burned passionately.

 

Dipper hummed with adoration, embracing Bill. "Alright. Right now. We'll do it now," he assured, stepping back. "I know we can."

 

The blond nodded, squeezing his hand as he walked towards Ford's room. He opened the door and stepped in with Dipper.   
  


Ford . . . was asleep. Dipper blinked in disbelief, though the guy was wearied beyond compare. He had always been so on edge before. He just grew to suppose he would always have to be. "You wanna wake him or me?"

 

"You go ahead," Bill told him, simply eyeing the old man. "He's your uncle . . ."

 

Taking an unsteady breath, the aura around them tensed, Dipper untangled his hand from Bill's and neared the petrified human. Ford's eyelids were still, unmoving from the usual back and forth of REM. If he were allowed freedom, his visage would have lolled in deep slumber. The teen felt genuinely sorry for having to rouse him, but graciously didn't use magic to do so. "Hey. Hey, uh, we're here, Grunkle Ford," the royal started, not too obnoxiously loud.   
  


Nevertheless, the Author's eyes bursted open, bloodshot and searingly stern, a panic in his jolting system. "D-d-dipper! What's going on? How long — I didn't have a dream. The throbbing mollified. Huh."   
  


Dipper took an alarmed few paces away, rejoining his king. His fear died down a bit, a result of being startled. They had to hope that whatever Mabel and Ford had exchanged the other day would help their case. He wasn't sure how much more he could take.

 

Bill glanced between Ford and Dipper before starting to speak. "Mornin', Fordsy! We'd uh . . . like to speak with you." He sidled closer to the younger teen for comfort, eye locked on the Author.

 

"You think I'm going to trust . . . you with the formula," Ford stated, words slurring only slightly. "That's it, isn't it?"

 

"Yeah . . ." The demon nodded. "So I can be free." He was calm, feeling little to no anger at Ford for once.

 

"Let me go." He met Bill's gaze dead-on, mouth pulled into a perpetual frown.

 

"Once you tell me what I want, you're free to leave," Bill answered, grimly serious.

 

"Give me control of my  _ body  _ again or you can forget it," he spat in response, eyes narrowed.   
  


Dipper was silent, brows furrowed in torn confusion. He knew his great uncle was tired and uneasy . . . but could he bring his threat to life? Would it be possible that he could stay resistant to them . . . forever? Should they give his terms a chance?

 

Bill looked at Dipper, nodding.  _ Unbind him, kid. It's okay.  _ They were blocking the door anyway. Ford couldn't escape even if he wanted to.

 

_ Alright . . . _ he agreed, pinpointing the special substance and willing it to separate from Ford's skin. Slowly, the man regained composure, the de-activated quantum destabilizer clattering to the ground with the lack of restraint. Dipper instinctively pressed closer to Bill, though the sight of the weakened male was hardly intimidating. Maybe not his expression.   
  


Crumpling to his knees, Ford made an effort to strap his empty gun over his back once more, shakily placing his clothed palms upon the Fearamid's floor, face turned to the ceiling as he breathed deeply. "Hallelujah! I'm able to feel my own hands!" he exclaimed, rather out of character for himself. "You have no idea how much of a trial that was. I'll never regret having six fingers ever again."

 

Bill almost smiled from a genuine happiness in freeing the older man. It was about time too. Perhaps Fordsy had learned his lesson. Maybe, just maybe, he could make efforts to becoming his friend again. He glanced at Dipper briefly before setting his attention on Ford. Regret now settled in his gut. He had tortured him . . . just to get what, a barrier broken? He looked away, unable to match the Author's gaze.

 

Dipper, sensing his tumult of emotions, linked his arm helpfully with the former triangle's.  _ He's ready. Right here and now, Bill. Let's make this worth it. _ __  
  


Likewise, Ford was beginning to stand up, stretching his muscles and muttering a number of comments too quietly to hear.

 

Bill smiled gratefully at the brunet, nodding. "You're welcome, Fordsy," he told the old man, watching. "Please . . . tell me the equation. I'll let you go. I promise." His stomach flipped in nervousness, almost afraid the teen’s great uncle would try to hurt him.

 

"Birthday sweaters softening you up?" he poked fun in response, the wrinkles of his visage deepening with the pressed thinness of his mouth. "My grandniece has such a creative talent, doesn't she? Can make a monster look sweet as a petunia. Figuratively speaking."   
  


The prince flushed in embarrassment, feeling suddenly hot. Might have been a better idea to  _ not _ wear the thing while they were having a serious conversation. It  _ was _ summer, after all. Like he previously deducted. Ahem.

 

Bill chuckled, looking at his boyfriend. "The sweaters are amazing, actually." He wrapped an arm around Dipper’s shoulders, showing off their adorable, symbolic sweaters. "Right, Pine Tree?" The blond debated on kissing the brunet for the sake of it.

 

"Shh . . . Bill . . ." Dipper complained, unable to keep from smiling back.  _ Don't change the subject! _

 

_ I know. I know. _ He beamed, pecking the younger lightly. He turned back to Ford. "So . . . had some time to think, Sixer?"

 

"About how twisted your state of mind is? Doubtlessly," he confirmed, frowning. Though it didn't quite mirror the perplexity in his eyes. A . . . calculation? Ford tipped his head. "Do you really love Dipper, Bill Cipher? What does he mean to you?"

 

"I-I . . ." He ran a hand through his hair, letting out a breath. "I believe it's love, yes. All the weird symptoms take place." Bill peered at Dipper beside him, his voice growing softer, more sincere. "And I care for him. I wouldn't let anyone hurt him. He fills a void I never knew how to fix after . . ." His voice cracked and he broke off, silent.

 

The sadness of the memory crackled through their connection, the tether being tugged on insufferably, a plea. Just the thought brought tears prickling at the edges of the brunet's vision. And a warm, dutiful surety. It touched him all the way to the soul. "It's alright now, Bill," he said, turning to fully face his boyfriend, eyes shining with emotion. "Thank you. Ever since you showed me who you really are, I've been the happiest of my entire life. Every moment with you feels so right. No one else has done that for me. You've shown me the best of life. I couldn't imagine a future without you in it, without you with me. And I-I . . . if anything stands in our way, I won't take it, because I love  _ you _ , Bill, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

 

And with those words a dam cracked, spilling a range of emotions into the former triangle. Tears fell from his golden eye. Bill was happy, sad, in love, embarrassed, and guilty all at the same time. He felt utterly and completely human in that moment. There was no magic, no Weirdmageddon. All he knew was that the young teen in front of him had transformed him. Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper, engulfing him in a hug. He leaned over, crying into the brunet’s warmth. Why was he even crying? He didn't know, other than that he knew he would feel better in the end.  _ I love you.  _ That was his sole thought, clutching onto Dipper like he would never see him again.

 

Dipper sucked in a quick gasp of air, his own tears leaking albeit empathetically, heart aching for Bill. He squeezed the male back, burying his face in the crook of his neck, every feeling in him amplified to a million.  _ I love you, Bill. I will always,  _ always _ love you, _ he repeated, the weight of the words absolutely evident. Chest clenching, he breathed in his love's perfect scent, a comfort that had become familiar over the summer, letting them share the touching instant, his hand rubbing Bill in a soothing manner. He sniffled with a watery smile, liquid trails painting his flushed cheeks.  _ I love you. _

 

Bill was slowly able to calm down, holding his lover. It took a few minutes and a few deep breaths. He only thought of Dipper the whole time. How he was comforting him at his lowest point. He was always there for him and that would never change. Bill pulled back enough to look at his prince, crashing his lips against the other's in a kiss he so desperately needed.

 

The teen recuperated, kissing Bill with every fiber of his being. There was an evident difference in this kiss beyond all the others, burning into him passionately, permanently. Absolute love coursed through them the same, their longings and Dipper's care melting away the majority of the melancholic air.  _ You're worth everything. You're wonderful. You're unbelievable. I love you. _

 

Pure love boiled in Bill's veins.  _ You're adorable. You're mine. I love you,  _ Bill replied, utterly affected by the onslaught of emotion he felt in that priceless moment. He pulled back after his lungs burned for air, pulse racing.

 

Dipper savored each and every aspect about Bill and what they had between them, able to go on and on and on but favoring the intimate silence, adoringly holding onto the embrace for a while longer. Compassion swirled within his depths, loving to his very core. He didn't see how  _ anyone  _ could dislike Bill. Not anyone.

 

Bill, much more relaxed even though his love for the younger burned brightly in his heart, carefully turned back to the person he had nearly forgotten was in the room. His cheeks burned, embarrassed that Ford had probably seen the whole entire thing. But Bill couldn't form words, standing there with Dipper at his side.

 

After another stage where speaking didn't exist, the man's concerned scoff transformed into that of a speculative smile, his hands clasped and resting behind his back. Ford nodded to himself. "I'll take down the barrier myself. As long as you promise not to hurt anyone, I won't fight you."   
  


The prince grinned, sensing their opportunity. If Ford wasn't lying to them . . . if they'd convinced him . . . it could be the end to all of their suffering.  _ This might be it! _

 

Bill grinned with Dipper, excitement granting him energy.  _ Yeah! I don't think he's lying. _ He turned to the adult, nodding. "That’s fair. I'll leave you to it. And . . . you're free to go home."


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New year! It's 2017 so here's a big fat chapter for y'all who have been waiting!

~Chapter 49~

  
  


Standing in what once was his prison cell, Ford gave a surprised smile, eyebrows raised. "You really have changed for the better," he commented, turning his gaze to Dipper. "I hope you both can continue to benefit from each other's presence. Dipper does you well, Bill."

 

The blond simply stared at him, stunned to hear those words from  _ Ford _ . Yet he kept a smile on his face and turned to Dipper, caressing the younger's hand in his. "Yeah. We love each other." He squeezed Dipper's hand gently. Despite the cheerful circumstance, his gut told him something was off.  _ Are you feeling the same or is that just me? _

 

_ I . . . I don't know,  _ he pondered, feeling mostly happiness at the touch and anticipation to free Bill. Underneath, he wasn't too glad Ford was the one to help them, but if he did, wasn't that good enough? Maybe he was starting to see their side. Just like how he made friends with Pacifica, right?  _ We aren't on great terms with him, but it can get better, can't it? He saw our love. _

 

_ Okay. I suppose. I was hoping one day he'd warm up to us,  _ Bill admitted, lifting Dipper's hand and giving it a gentle kiss.

 

Stepping forward, the Author gave a small quirk of his lips. "Well, happy birthday, Dipper."   
  


"Thank you," he smiled shyly in return, meanwhile enjoying Bill's affection. "And . . . thanks again. For listening to us. I'm sorry for everything that's happened. Hopefully we can make it up to you. After Bill's free."   
  


Ford's expression was borderline kind, as if he was taking the apology sincerely. "You're welcome. We'll see what happens."   
  


_ Strange reply . . . _ Dipper couldn't resist thinking, glancing over at his boyfriend before shrugging it off. Ford was the antisocial type. He probably just . . . didn't want to establish too close of a relationship with them after the whole incident. A feasible conclusion.

 

The demon knew his logic was probably on track. And he trusted him. So if Dipper trusted Ford, then Bill could too.  _ Though, it  _ was _ a weird reply . . . _ He shook his head, grinning instead.

 

"How's Mabel doing?" Ford asked, breaking the silence. "I find it uncanny she hasn't bounced the walls to oblivion by now."   
  


"She would have, but she's actually setting up a party at the Mystery Shack with everyone else," Dipper offered, laughing a bit. "We're going to meet them later."

 

Bill nodded. "I figured we could all go to the party and have fun. Right, Pine Tree?" He beamed, spirited at the thought of having a party with the brunet again. It would be fun. Amidst dancing and kisses.

 

"Yep! It's gonna be so cool," he agreed, glowing. "I can't wait."   
  


"After what Stanley's said, I'll have to give him a talking-to, the no-good straggler," Ford joked, seeming less angry at his brother.

 

Bill chuckled. The elder seemed to be in a better mood. He hoped it stayed that way. "So, should we get ready for that party then?" he asked Dipper.

 

"We can totally do that!" he smiled, about to turn with Bill.   
  


Ford looked shocked, but didn't say anything. It caused Dipper to pause.

 

The taller royal glanced at Ford. "Have something to say, Fordsy?"

 

"I'm just . . ." he trailed, grinning awkwardly. "I didn't think you would trust me so easily."

 

Bill tilted his head. "I had some doubts, but . . ."

 

Ford cracked up, chest heaving as he wiped an actual tear from his eye. " _ Bill Cipher _ , the merciless  _ ruler _ of the Nightmare Realm, harnesser o-of  _ Weirdmageddon _ , has  _ doubts _ ?" he chortled. "Excuse me if I have a difficult time believing you."

 

The blond narrowed his eye. "Well  _ excuse me _ for changing and trying to become your friend again!"

 

The grimace returned to the old man's face.   
  


Dipper bit the inside of his cheek.  _ Bill, it's going to take a while before he understands you, _ he explained softly, arm snaking around to give his king a side hug.  _ Why don't we start getting ready? _

 

He looked at Dipper, some of the rage melting away.  _ Okay  _ . . . He took the younger's hand and led him towards the door, leaving Ford to his thoughts.

 

"D-do I wait here?" Ford called, standing where he was. "I can't exactly find my way out of this castle on my own."

 

The demon ignored him and kept on, not in the mood to talk with him anymore.

 

Dipper sighed out but didn't press either, shooting his great uncle one last glance. He smiled to lighten the situation. "You know, I still need to make Mabel something awesome."

 

"Like what?" Bill said, trying to smile as well. "Need any help?"

 

"I want to do it myself," he admitted, shaking his head. "And . . . uh, I haven't quite figured it out yet. Usually I would have done it ahead of time, but with you coming around and the whole apocalypse thing going on, I haven't gotten much of an opportunity. I'll come up with something soon, though. Something special."

 

"I'm sure whatever you come up with will be perfect for Mabel,” he said, taking them up to their room.

 

Dipper smiled, the comment enough to get his spirits up. Of course he would. Without a doubt! He knew his twin better than anyone.  _ I want to use my magic, but I've never done that for her before, obviously. It's always handmade. Would that be breaking tradition?  _ His question was directed mostly at himself, but he wouldn't mind Bill's insight.

 

Bill didn't really have an opinion. "It's up to you," he answered, not being very helpful.

 

"Ah! I'll do both!" he decided, already formulating a plan within the confines of his orderly but chaotic mind. It was chaotic to anyone besides him. And Bill, maybe. He never thought to ask. The thirteen year-old lovingly pressed nearer to the blond, taking in the view of their decorated room. The candles were still magically illuminated.

 

Bill smiled, tittering. Dipper always made him feel better after talking with Ford. He already felt a  _ lot _ better, the drama’s weight disappearing easily.  _ I love you, kid. _

 

"You too," he said, practically glistening with gaiety, "'cept I wouldn't be one to call  _ you _ kid. You're  _ way _ too hot for that."

 

Bill laughed. "And I'm . . . not to mention . . .  _ a lot _ older. Also not to mention, calling people that is usually my thing."

 

"It's probably because you're so incredibly smart," he humored. "But even a clever man such as yourself can grow from us kids." He chuckled lightly at his comment, pausing at the door of the bathroom, not quite sure what was expected by getting ready. "Do I need to clean up any more?"

 

Remarkably, he had been taught a great deal by Dipper, who was merely thirteen. And he still was learning. Just like he learned to love. "Nah. You look adorable to me!" Bill winked.

 

He blushed, grinning as he reared a comeback. "Not as adorable as you, even with your one atom of imperfection!" He snickered quietly, adding,  _ Okay, maybe it's smaller than that.  _ Or nonexistent, if he wasn't kidding himself.

 

Bill barked a laugh, rolling his eye. He bent over to meet his lover, gently kissing him.

 

Dipper smiled, returning the kiss, giddiness filling him. He ended up giggling in a boyish manner, flushed as he barely licked away the wonderful aftermath lingering on his lips. Was he smitten or what? "Your kisses are excellent," he said breathlessly, a laugh bubbling within him again. "Heck, you're excellent."

 

The blond simply pulled him closer, giggling as well. His were charmingly cute to an intoxicating level. "Really? I didn't know," he teased, cheeks rosy. "And you know what? You're the best too. I can't take all the credit."

 

"I'm going to turn  _ into a tomato _ !" Dipper whined, shying from the compliment despite how his heart soared.  _ Hey, isn't this the part where Mabel manages to sneak a photo against all logical odds? _

 

One of their bedroom doors opened as if on cue. Ford's head poked into the room, his eyes large, before he hissed and quickly vanished again.   
  


The prince's mouth pinched into a line.  _ Uhhh . . . that's not Mabel. _

 

_ Nope. Not Mabel. I wonder if he's trying to find the way out? _ The demon frowned, eyebrows furrowed.  _ Do you want to go and help him? _

 

_ We might have to,  _ he replied, reluctantly peeling away from his boyfriend.  _ No telling what could happen if we don't.  _ Their side or not, the situation was hardly predictable.

 

Bill nodded, grabbing Dipper’s hand and opening the door again.

 

Easily enough, they caught sight of the probing male immediately. Ford was standing at the entrance one of the decidedly empty rooms, his head snapping towards them as he realized he'd been spotted.

 

Bill didn't speak for a moment, only staring. Finally he opened his mouth to talk. "Looking for something?" he asked, staying as calm as he could.

 

Ford retreated slightly, finding the hall more of a refuge than the room he'd been about to walk into. "No," he said, jaw set squarely. "I have no idea what to look for in this mess."

 

"Did you at least find the library?" Bill asked, just out of curiosity.

 

"You have a library?" Ford said incredulously, causing the smallest of them to laugh under his breath.   
  


Dipper cracked a grin.  _ I bet if he did find it, he'd still be in it. _

 

"Well, yeah! All the knowledge I lent to you is in there and then some." Bill grinned, chuckling at Dipper's comment.

 

He made a face. "Was any of that information ever exclusive to you? Aren't you worried the wrong people could get ahold of it?"

 

"Not anymore. I showed Dipper a lot of information. Right, kid?" The blond smirked, shrugging.

 

"Yeah, and I plan to put it to  _ good _ use," the teen added, smiling at Bill. Meeting him had made his life more than fascinating. "You can trust us to keep that knowledge safe."

 

Bill beamed back, enjoying the younger's company. They were in this together. He squeezed his hand gently.  _ And I trust you. _

 

_ Let's see if someone else will, too.  _ The brunet set his gaze upon his family member, watching the stiffness of the elder's posture force itself into ease.   
  


"When?" Ford voiced at last, his simple questioning word heavily weighted.

 

"When did I tell him? A few days ago . . ." Bill titled his head, confused by his question.

 

Ford actually laughed, the sound genuine through and through. His smile when he stopped wasn't anything but natural. "I was wondering about the barrier. And the party," he clarified, lacking harshness in his tone. "When should I start?"

 

"Oh." Bill's eye widened. "The party is soon, I think. And . . . hopefully today. Soon? I can help you out of here if you would like to take down the barrier." He glanced at Dipper.

 

He was sporting a knowing smirk, having caught onto Ford's initial meaning beforehand. If that didn't prove Bill was worthy, he didn't know what would. He had hoped the guy would take it by the trillionth, very evident hint. "I don't have anything against that plan," Dipper said cheerily.

 

Bill smiled, pulling him down the hall, staying in front of Ford. "Just follow us," he said, his steps prideful.

 

Ford didn't speak, but he was practically buzzing with unspoken comments about the architecture or the magic or Weirdmageddon or something the entire trip to the throne room. Dipper suspected they could be there all day answering his inquiry if they wanted to. And he didn't blame him. The Fearamid had an interesting design.

 

In a passing moment, they came upon their supposed destination, the dual regal seats in full view from the corridor, celebratory decorations milling flatteringly about.   
  


"Why are we here again?" Ford said. "You are aware that I must finish the equation  _ at _ the barrier, correct?"

 

The blond shifted his gaze to the old man, nodding. "Yes, I realize this. Which is why I'm giving you one last game. But this is a game of trust. I will let you go because I trust you will break the barrier for me in a timely manner. And you must trust in me. That's how the game works. If it so happens that the barrier doesn't come down in a reasonable, punctual fashion, I kidnap you and we start all over again. Understood?" Bill looked towards Dipper.  _ I trust him. But he has to trust me . . . or game over. _

 

The prince gave an accompanying nod, fully grasping the terms.  _ I know. We're doing our best to make sure that doesn't happen _ . There couldn't possibly be a better way at this point.   
  


"What of the other demons?" he said, an eyebrow raised. "How can I be certain that they won't interfere?"

 

Bill smirked. "If you trust me, then the demons won't interfere. I promise." The very back of his head he knew he was lying. He didn't care what those other demons did as long as he was free and with Dipper. That's all that mattered. He deeply cared for the kid and desperately wanted to show him the world. And what a beautiful place it was going to be. 

 

"Trust is not lightly placed, Bill Cipher, especially not from someone who has betrayed me in the past. Your word alone isn't enough to lean on," Ford stated seriously. "I have offered to help you upon condition, and I expect it to be met before I risk the life of the world on a scrap of belief."

 

He had a feeling that it would come to this. "You do realize you were tricked because you were dumb." His voice grew cold. It seemed they both could not let go of the past. "You believed in destiny and greatness. All I had to do was boost your confidence and assure you a spot at the top of the science community, and you took the bait. Well, if you haven't noticed, destiny doesn't exist. What that girl in Dimension 52 meant was that your brother was  _ meant _ to defeat me, not you. Sorry, but you were never ‘destined’ for anything great. Simply put, I was the fisherman and my bait hooked a fish." He paused, taking a moment to glare at him. "Ya’ know, I can't control those demons. But what I can do is guarantee your world won't be destroyed. And Gravity Falls shall return to normal, as normal as it’ll ever be. Take my word or don't, but if you don't, I won't hesitate to torture you again. And Dipper won't like that . . ."

 

No, Dipper would not. He felt as though Ford had had enough pain. He could be horrible to Bill and one-sided, but he didn't deserve to be tortured anymore. This fisherman was past his harvest limit.   
  


The old man said nothing, grimace warring with the possibility of a response, his reply unspoken, the quiet hanging in the air like a fly stuck in a spider's trap. Ford glanced down at his mutated, gloved hand, curling each of his fingers one at a time and extending them afterwards. His tensed form paused for a heartbeat, a silent breath leaving his chapped lips. Then he stuffed his hand into his coat pocket. "This must not be so urgent, then, if I wasn't destined for more than the mediocre," he retorted with an admirable amount of challenge in his glower. A passive calmness kept his voice steady, despite that he looked anything but comfortable.

 

The apocalyptic royal did his best not to get angry. In fact, he was as calm as could be. "Then an eternity in the Fearamid won't bother you," he replied. No way was he going to let Ford go without some sort of price. "An eternity  _ without _ your twin, who I  _ know _ you still care about somewhere deep down."

 

"An eternity where you and the rest of your kind are trapped inside this bubble while everybody else has the ability to escape," he shot back without issue, chin lifted high, tone unwavering, not revealing a shrivel of doubt. "You don't know anything about me, Bill. Caring for Stanley isn't something I've had reason to do since we were children. He's a grown man with his own situation, his own problems. Involving in him would be a mistake." Every sentence sounded surreal, ignoring of the sentiments that should have been there, the claims of a lone soul gone icy in the darkness. "Sooner than later, they'll all leave. Stanley, Mabel, the creatures, perhaps Dipper. It'll just be you and your band of misfits, withering away here while I continue on the same way I always have and Gravity Falls takes up home somewhere else. But as you said, it doesn't really matter. Barrier broken or whole, I'm just an average human being lacking much influence on anything. Why would I expend the energy if that's the case?" Ford's tone sported a smirk, his face void. "Enlighten me that I may have a  _ paltry _ amount of insight, would you? Go ahead and tell me I'm wrong."

 

Bill froze.  _ No. No. _ He couldn't get beaten at his own game; that wasn't how it worked. He was supposed to win. Except . . . the old man had a point. Usually, he would be able to come up with a retort, but his mouth felt dry. He couldn't form any opposition to Ford. The blond felt conflicted between sitting in a corner in defeat and lashing out violently against him. He wasn't sure, as neither of those ideas were appealing to him. Instead he was stuck in a limbo, alone. His chest clenched and he looked down. Bill swallowed his pride, barely able to speak, croaking out words he never,  _ ever _ , thought he would say. "Y-you win. G-good game. Happy now, Ford?" The last words were bitter, but quiet. Tears sprung to his eye. How humiliating. He felt terrible.

 

Dipper, drawn thin from the drastic turn of tides, quickly supported Bill in an embrace, indignation and resentment flaring within him. Who did Ford think he was, talking to Bill like that?  _ Oh, a  _ nobody _ , right. _ He gave his stricken boyfriend another protective squeeze, burning with a livid passion, ready to retaliate even as his king was put into checkmate. There was a hidden message sticking out beneath those satirical statements, a message that absolutely ruined whatever easygoing mood they might have shared. It was  _ unacceptable _ .   
  


"Not in the slightest," Ford replied at last, dropping the smug ruse he'd maintained during the height of their exchange, a frown pressing at his features, returning. "I'd like a rematch. But this round I'll deal the cards."

 

Bill found grateful happiness in the younger male, hugging him. To have someone supporting him in a time of need felt  _ amazing _ . For most of his life, Bill had never had anyone. Bound to be alone forever, he got used to it, but when he fell in love with Dipper that all changed.  _ Thank you. So much. I love you,  _ he whispered through their connection, chest burning with passion. He turned to face Ford, this time feeling much better. "Okay. What are your terms . . .?"

 

"I will disable the barrier if you destroy the rift," the Author said plainly, watching them.   
  


The brunet, astonished, glanced at Bill.  _ Wha . . . He can't seriously demand that, can he? _

 

The blond's eye widened. "But then . . . I wouldn't be able to do anything. We wouldn't be able to travel the world with magic. Then what's the point?" He was genuinely surprised, but also worried. He  _ really _ didn't want the old man to take away everything he had . . .

 

"You'd be human," Ford said. "As human as possible, at least. You keep saying you aren't a dream demon anymore, then of course, you would only be giving up your attachment to the Nightmare Realm." He studied them, face passive. "It's your choice. Your life."

 

The king stared at him, biting his lip involuntarily while he contemplated Ford's demands. His goals, the ones he had set for centuries now, would be destroyed in the blink of an eye if he agreed. And he was so close. Closer than he'd ever been. However . . . he glanced at Dipper. He had changed and that was the truth. Human or not, the old Bill Cipher was long gone, melted away by love. Maybe being human wasn't so bad. After all, he'd have Dipper. 

 

Yet he couldn't give up the thing he'd worked towards for so long. Freedom. And now he had hope and love on his side. Old Fordsy wasn't going to win the rematch today. But when Bill opened his mouth to speak, he noticed something outside. The demons were fighting each other. It seemed they had gotten restless.

 

“Great." Bill groaned, returning his gaze to Ford. "See what I have to deal with because they're cooped up? How would you like to be trapped your whole life? Ya’ know I could do that. Keep you cooped up in the Fearamid if you won’t let us out. Seems fair."

 

"I'm not —" Ford cut off when he heard a monstrous roar, the entire wall covering the throne room rumbling at a massive scale. One of the bricks popped loose, halfway sticking ajar, its place in the magical stone disrupted. "Are you sure this is  _ safe _ ?"   
  


Dipper flinched, nervously laughing the thrill from the scare. "Nothing's safe!" he beamed, fingers clutching the other male's. "That's what makes it interesting. Right, Bill?"

 

"Yep! I can always rebuild the Fearamid if I need to later." He winked at Dipper. "Perhaps with a better bedroom." Bill grinned, pulling him to the edge. "We'll be back, Fordsy. I need to calm these demons down first. You just think over it for a bit!" Then he flew out the triangle-shaped hole, holding onto his Pine Tree.

 

Dipper allowed his body to relax, feeling as though he and Bill had narrowly escaped a sticky situation. Ignoring the fact that they were speeding into another. "Ah, oh, wow," he commented with a stretched smile. "I don't know whether to be impressed or disturbed."

 

Bill pursed his lips. "And I'm not sure what to do," he confessed, the chaos raging. "Well . . ." He pretended to think. "HEY! UP HERE! YOUR KING HAS A MESSAGE FOR YOU!" Bill yelled at the top of his lungs, hoping that would get the attention of the demons.

 

"AND YOUR PRI—" Dipper attempted, yelping as a crazy snake slinky thing with duck wings was chucked in his path. It blew weightless eggs at him as it wriggled into oblivion. "I-I'll be quiet."

 

"Huh." Bill huffed. "I thought that would work but . . . not paying attention to them, plus all cooped up in here . . ." The blond waved his arms and yelled again. "PRYO AND EIGHT-BALL STOP FIGHTING FOR ONE MINUTE AND GET THE REST TO LISTEN TO ME!"   
  
The pink demon finally looked at Bill, but she didn't seem very happy with him. Neither did Eight-ball. Or any of them, to be forthright.   
  
" _ Great _ ." Bill groaned once more, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

 

"Does this always happen?" The younger pondered, slightly unnerved by their disagreeing attitudes.  _ What would Mabel do?  _ he found himself asking, beaming when he formulated the tips of a plot. Dipper, decidedly a trained mastermind, made a considerably cheerful cake appear before the demons, hopefully one appealing enough that they  _ wouldn't _ start throwing it around. He rose his voice the best he could. "I don't know if you guys know, but today's my birthday! You're all welcome to cake if you'd like!"

 

To their surprise, it had somewhat of an effect. Some of the demons stopped to take a look at the cake. Others continued to either fight or leer at the two, mostly the eldest. But slowly, the disharmony dwindled to a pause. A select few even ate portions of the dessert, bitterly glaring at Bill.   
  
Bill blinked at Dipper. "Huh. I guess it kinda worked . . . but . . ." He still had a problem. Even though he was their leader, many of them looked like they resented him.

 

_ What . . . do you think is going on? _ Dipper's smile fell into a concerned press of his lips. The shadow of a dreadful sensation ravaged his insides.  _ You don't think they actually . . . _

 

_ I can't say, but I did promise them freedom and now I believe they think I lied to them. I haven't fulfilled that promise yet,  _ Bill thought back, worry upsetting his stomach.  _ Kid, we have to get Ford to break it. Not just for me, for all of us. _

 

_ W-we can't  _ force _ him to help us, can we? Not any more than we have . . .  _ he responded anxiously, taking in the suspicious leers directed at them and matching his avoiding gaze with Bill's golden one.  _ What else can we do? We . . . we've tried  _ everything _. He's the only person who can change his mind. _

 

_ I know, but . . .   _ Bill stopped, face falling.  _ We aren't ever going to be free, are we? _ He laughed bitterly at the resolution.

 

Dipper had no answer to that at this point. He attempted to find optimism, but Bill's laugh was like trying to hot-iron a plastic-covered suit. It just didn't work. "We . . . should tell everyone what's happening," he finally suggested, voice low. "Maybe they'll understand."

 

"Right. Like they’ll ever understand a  _ monster _ ." Bill rolled his eye, looking at the demons once again. He felt the responsibility on his shoulders to lead this rag-tag group as he always had, but what was the point if they didn't accept his decisions anymore?

 

_ You're  _ not _ a monster, Bill, _ Dipper affirmed, the little thread of surety he had remaining. He ran his thumb along his lover's, a spark of pounding passion shared between their connection chasing a bit of the dark away.  _ There's nothing wrong with who you are and I love you enough to trust that that will never change. _ He floated upwards an inch or so, kissing Bill's cheek in reassurance. If Ford wouldn't cooperate, there was at least a wonderful thing Bill did have.

 

It brought a smile back to Bill's face, him holding onto the other's hand and focusing on their love.  _ Thank you so much. I love you.  _ He pulled Dipper closer for comfort and instantly felt better, reveling in the male’s magnificent dedication.

 

The brunet smiled softly.  _ You're welcome. I'm here. _

 

_ Have any ideas on what I should do . . .? _

 

_ Message spent?  _ the teen affectionately remarked, meeting their stares.  _ You can give them a general assurance . . . or leave it at that. _

 

_ I dunno . . . _ Bill seemed unsure. Whatever he said would probably be used against him sooner or later.

 

_ The second you start to doubt, that's when the mistakes come, _ he replied matter-of-factly, giving Bill a nudge.  _ Lighten up, clear your mind, know I love you and it will be alright. Then just . . . talk from your heart, like Mabel would say. _

 

Bill nodded slowly, taking a deep breath and focusing on Dipper’s words. The kid was right; he had to relax and tell the demons what was going on. "Demons of Weirdmageddon,” he began, voice rising over the gathering, “I . . . have changed. I'm no longer the same demon as I was in the Nightmare Realm. But that doesn't mean I don't desire freedom. I do. I understand destruction, death, and weirdness is our thing, but . . . we can't destroy this world as well. So when I do get this barrier knocked down, which will be soon, let's just spread magic and weirdness instead of decimating the planet. As your king, my judgement is of best intention and I believe we should  _ only _ spread magic if we are to leave Gravity Falls. I hope you guys can join us." He stopped talking, noticing a lot of the demons murmuring amongst themselves. He glanced at Dipper.  _ Uh . . . how was that? _

 

Pride swelled warmly in Dipper's chest. He beamed, praising,  _ You were great! That was awesome. And thank you. We might not convince them right away, but we'll get there. _

 

Bill smiled, hugging him. "Thanks so much." After getting the weight off his chest, he felt warm and calm.

 

_ I think they've stopped fighting. Should we get back? _ he offered, nuzzling into the embrace, pink painting his cheeks.

 

_ I suppose.  _ Bill gazed at the conversing demons. _ They can figure things out for themselves . . . _

 

"Alright," Dipper said, motioning to the group. "We're going to head to the Fearamid. Hold on; we should have the situation taken care of by sundown."

 

Flying away, they soon landed back on the castle’s solid brick floor.

 

"Um . . ." The younger blinked, looking around the throne room. "Where's Great-uncle Ford?"

 

"No idea," Bill said, not entirely worried.

 

"I hope he didn't get lost . . ." said Dipper, who began leading Bill towards the hall. "Could he be in the library?"

 

"I dunno, but if you want to check that's fine with me."

 

The smaller gave a playful tap to his arm where the tattoo was hidden by his sweater’s sleeve. "Have any eyes?"

 

"Yeah. You want me to look for him?"

 

"Or we  _ could _ just randomly walk around until we find him. But . . . you know . . . there's a bunch of people waiting for us."

 

"Right." He was still holding the teen's hand, smiling as he checked his eyes. "Can't find him right now, but I'm sure Ford just got lost or something."

 

"You say it like it's a good thing," Dipper laughed, beginning to traverse the main corridor.

 

Bill shrugged, pulling him closer and kissing his cheek. "It'll be alright."

 

Fuzzy warmth tickled at the teen's insides. He pressed his lips lovingly against Bill's, arms straying around the male's neck.  _ I know it will. _

 

The blond hummed contently, gently returning the kiss.  _ I love you. _

 

" _ Oh _ ! Ohhh, my goodness," Ford's startled voice crackled across their moment, sending Dipper reeling and choking on surprise.   
  


"Ah!" the brunet exclaimed, flushing. Ford was standing in the hall, previously burnishing his empty weapon.  _ Apparently, he found us. _

 

_ I guess he did. _ Bill blushed. "Oh. Hi, Ford." He pulled away from Dipper slowly, a bit awkward since the older man had caught them.

 

"Do I . . . need to wait?" he asked, visage stretched into a halfhearted smile, worry nevertheless etched in the contours of his face. It was easy to tell he was nervous, one way or another.

 

"Uh . . . no. Is there something up?" Bill asked, glancing between him and Dipper.

 

Dipper shrugged, losing the giddiness of the moment. "Nothing . . . new?"   
  


"You seemed to run off, is all," Ford explained rather shyly, further lowering his gun. "What did you say to them?"

 

Bill shrugged. "Nothing much. Only that my plans have slightly changed . . ." He muttered the last part.

 

"You changed your mind?" the Author perked. "Will you do it?"   
  


Dipper didn't need him to specify to know what he meant.  _ Destroying the rift can't be the right thing to do . . .  _ Or maybe it could. But either option made the prince's joy constrict for Bill. He wished things didn't have to be that way. He just wanted everything to work out.

 

Bill rolled his eye. "I already told you. Look, I'm too close to freedom to surrender it now. And I'm  _ not  _ letting something as dumb as an old man and a barrier stop me!" The blond crossed his arms. "Fordsy, I can't just give up. If Dipper's taught me anything, it's to work hard for your dreams. Humans have determination and hope for the things they want. Well I have determination too! If you think I'm just going to abandon my dreams right here because you’re being difficult, you must be the dumbest man I've ever met."

 

He squared his jaw, grimacing, the splitting image of his stubborn brother. His first finger touched the quantum destabilizer’s trigger in his mood, but he must have remembered that it was a futile fantasy when he had no real ammunition and strapped it to his back once more. He spoke curtly. "Forget it. If you think I'll grant liberation to a demon who pretends to be human, then you're fatally mistaken."

 

"Pretending? You think I've been pretending to be human? Ford, you really haven't been paying attention, have you?" Bill scoffed. "Would demons kiss, hug, love, laugh, cry, get embarrassed? Would demons feel guilt, sympathy, pain, sadness, empathy?" The blond cast a glance at Dipper. "I've learned to feel all of them and you still think I'm pretending . . ." He laughed bitterly. "Stupid old man."

 

The stupid old man's eye twitched at the insult, teeth ground in suppressed anger. Or an attempt at suppressed anger.   
  


Dipper sniffed quietly, his own retorts scrunched within him. He didn't want to mess things up. This wasn't his battle to fight. But dang, was he going to fight the war.   
  


"Feelings can change, Bill," Ford said. "Even the good ones."

 

"So? To me that's the most fascinating thing about humans. There're so many emotions that fluctuate depending on mood." Bill reached for Dipper's hand, holding him closer. "Feelings are what rule us and our actions. I love him and that's that."

 

Dipper flushed graciously, entwining their digits into an affectionate mass, allowing his love's surety to pass through their connection as a confirmation.   
  


Ford scowled, his narrowed orbs more dangerous than calculative. "Your hypocrisy ceases to astound me. If you truly love Dipper then you'll be rid of the rift."

 

"Ford, the rift has nothing to do with Dipper. It has to do with freedom and hope. Gosh, you’re more idiotic than ever!" Bill criticized, squeezing Dipper's hand.

 

"You would be  _ destroying _ the fabric of his  _ universe _ by gaining your forsaken freedom!" the man spat, waiting for a response with a furiousness in his stance.

 

This time the blond was silent. Then, ever-so-quietly, he muttered, "I guess that's the price I have to pay for freedom . . ."

 

"It's not  _ your _ price to pay!" Ford said, eyes sharp as daggers. He met Dipper's gaze, a million infuriated questions in that one stare. The prince stood headstrong. "What  _ is _ is closing that rift! Weirdmageddon can't be unleashed further upon this world!"   
  


Dipper gave Bill's hand a squeeze, wanting to say something and knowing he shouldn't. Bill didn't mean it. He just wanted to be happy, but Ford was overreacting and being unreasonable about it. He couldn't be reasoned with. The temper of the crackling air caused him to bite his tongue.  _ Don't worry about me, Bill. Say whatever you need to to get this over with. _

 

_ Alright . . . I'm sorry, Dipper. _ Sadness turned to anger quickly. "You know what? Screw the world! You think I care? Well, I  _ don't _ , because I'm a  _ demon _ and  _ everyone _ seems to think I can't change! Forget it! I'm your demonic worst  _ nightmare _ so  _ shut _ your mouth!" he snapped, furious tears in his eye. "I don't care what you do.  _ Rot here, old man _ !" Crying in frustration, Bill took off with Dipper towards their room.

 

A wave of unhappiness washed over the brunet, sorrow, irritation, concern, all of it drenched in the unprecedented anxiety that things wouldn't work out how they wanted them to. His heart hurt while Bill pulled him along, every horrible feeling absolutely real despite their plans. Though the statements were staged, they were his actual, tangible emotions, and there was an almost infinite number of ways Ford could take them. No matter the amount of truth Bill said, Dipper had to assure, _ I love you. I love you forever. I will always,  _ always _ love you. _   
  


"Bill  _ Cipher _ !" Ford screamed at them as they ran, pounding after the duo, alarmingly fast for his age. He looked regretful, sorry. "Bill, stop!"

 

Bill turned to face Ford, eye red, yet spilling tears. "I told you already! I  _ don't care _ . Don't open the barrier if it'll 'save your universe'. I'm done trying to persuade you. I should have just  _ killed  _ you when I had the chance," he growled, emotions unstable. He let go of Dipper briefly, curling his fingers into a fist. "I'm a  _ demon _ and this is how we act when we’re angry!" He punched the old man again and again, overcome with rage. Each punch reflected his own pain, the elder becoming a mirror of his emotions. He stopped when he was sure that Ford had learned his lesson. The blond panted, looking at his sore knuckles before he took Dipper straight to their room, teleporting and locking the door.

 

Dipper immediately fell to his knees, breath shaky and heaving. Wetness prickled at his vision and he buried his face into his arms, curling into himself, trying not to cry. Ford's beaten form flashed in his mind, the glimmer in his gaze as he took each of Bill's blows like he deserved them, the bruises blooming across his skin, the raw fury that overtook Bill, his beautiful hands colliding with surfaces in a disastrous order, both of them pained. _ I'm a  _ demon _. _ So much pain. The brunet hiccuped, sat straighter, wiped at his leaking orbs. He laughed quietly. "Gosh . . . I'm a mess, huh?"

 

The former triangle wasn't much better than him, nearly curled in on himself, weeping like a child. His knuckles felt numb compared to the torment of his feelings. Hatred, frustration, depression and regret shattered through Bill all at once. "I give up . . . Trying to be the good guy never works in my case," his voice cracked, heavy with emotion. "And then I punched him . . . out of blind anger and pain . . ." He almost couldn't face Dipper, not wanting to meet his gaze. "I'm sorry. I broke our deal. I hurt your family . . ."

 

"No, Bill . . ." the brunet responded, shaking his head in an almost nonstop motion, though his body was weakened from stress. "No. No, don't say that. You . . . you aren't . . . none of this is your fault. He should have given you a second chance. And I'm the one who told you it was okay to let it out." He paused, chewing his lip, needing a moment to gather himself. "You are . . .  _ wonderful _ , Bill. You're smart, you're charismatic, you're  _ gorgeous _ , and even if you've had a rough past and some bad influences, I still fell in love with you. I fell in love with you for  _ who  _ you are, and not just . . . because." He ran his fingers through his bangs, glancing at the male through softening eyes. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that you're worth it. Worth the mistakes and the occasional headache. If Ford can't see that, then  _ he’s  _ the one who's blind."

 

Bill sniffed, looking at Dipper, heart pounding. Without saying anything, he wrapped his arms around him, craving his comfort and warmth. "Thank you," he whispered, holding him closer.  _ I love you too. I need you, Mason. Even if I'm never free, I'll always have you. _ Slowly his other emotions ebbed away, the rising strength of their love evening everything out. Bill was calmer and more stable once he focused on it, his sobbing ceasing completely.

 

Dipper's — or rather,  _ Mason's _ — own living beat matched Bill's, the sound of his name bringing a relished satisfaction to his unsteady system. He pressed his body into the embrace, finding purchase in that firm gentleness. He rested in it for a few more stolen seconds, shifting his perfect position to give Bill a lingering, light kiss, lifting the mood a slight amount. But he knew he couldn't let himself get lost in that kiss, so he pulled away enough to register something other than Bill, voice a murmur. "We should probably do something about Ford."

 

Bill shook his head. "Later. I need a break," he muttered, kissing him again, this time more passionately. He wanted to kiss Dipper. It made him feel so much better. He needed to forget about Ford.  _ Please. I need to leave the world behind for a few minutes. _

 

The teen's core exploded with electricity, lids snapping shut and cheeks deepening with color. He melted. He was all Bill's. The thoughts troubling him fizzled to nothing, replaced by the lips dominating his own, the sole purpose of his existence defined by the affection he suddenly craved and received.  _ Bill, ah, Bill . . . I love you. _ He very rapidly forgot what he was forgetting about, desiring their togetherness, having it, too.

 

The blond pulled away to steal a breath but crashed his lips back again, compassionate yet dominating. He needed this. Fire ignited with every touch, pulse racing excitedly in his ears. The world had melted away and Bill only knew his lover, the one he couldn't stop kissing.  _ I love you. Mason, I love you. _ He used his real name, knowing the other loved it. Bill filled their connection with pure adoration, not a trace of his earlier emotions remaining.

 

Dipper moaned, a heartfelt noise that showed exactly how much he also needed the kiss, his being flush with his boyfriend. It seemed as if he had not shared such love with Bill in an eternity, the encompassment full in a way that renewed the thrilling joy of each interaction, noting everything, complete in captivation. Where an aching want had settled came fulfillment, the most glorious sentiments reigning his movements, similar to basking but with more heat. A lot more. His digits grasped golden strands of hair, where they had somehow come to rest upon Bill's shoulders at some point he didn't remember.

 

Bill had his arms wrapped around the teen, enjoying the sparks he felt from their touch. He merged into Dipper, feeling like they were one, both lovingly kissing each other for as long as they could.  _ Mmm,  _ the male hummed on his lips, happy. _ I love you. _

 

_ I love you,  _ came the echoing reply, Dipper reduced to whatever Bill pleased, drawn into their psychological tether. At the same time, it was the knowledge of what laid past their affections that rightly gladdened him. Their love was endless, secure, amplified by their kiss. There was no boundary between them, none that wasn't crossed by their love. And he was so, so grateful. His core gave another bought of delighted sparks, warmth running rampant while he deepened their kiss. Yet, strangely, Dipper's life felt simple. Just Bill, just him, just love.

 

Bill finally pulled away, gasping and looking at Dipper, love clear in his beautiful golden eye. "That was amazing. I love you." He smiled brightly, happy.

 

The brunet's lungs burned with the aftermath, the sensation as sweet as the return of oxygen. He grinned, affected by Bill's mirthful smile. "I love you, Bill." It actually took some time for Dipper to be reminded of their situation, recovered thoughts piecing into a picture. He sighed. "We should check on Ford, at least . . ."

 

Reluctant, Bill ignored him at first. He didn't want to have anything to do with Ford for a  _ long _ time, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. So Bill didn't say anything, happily nuzzling into the younger male.

 

Though Dipper liked the gesture, cheeks pinking, he knew what Bill was doing. He felt the denial tainting the affection. There was only one way to fix that. In an apologetic manner, Dipper placed his palm on the king's chest, asking for a pause. It was hard to do it, although once he did, he was sure it was right. "I would love to stay here with you, but we've gotta take care of this, Bill."

 

Bill whined. "Do we  _ have _ to?" he complained like a little kid, blond hair flopping to the side. "I'd rather stay here with you, my love."

 

To his mortification, he shivered, the cuteness overwhelming his pride. The brunet made a skeptical look to attempt to cover it up. "Yes," he affirmed. "Business before pleasure." Coming from the mouth of the prince of glorified disorder, it wasn't irrefutable. But it was the best he could manage with Bill pouting at him like that.

 

Bill huffed. "Fine. You're right." He glanced at the door. "Back to the drama again . . ." the older rumbled glumly.

 

"There's no other choice," Dipper said, his attention still on Bill. "Maybe you can pull him up on your eyes first? Do you know where he might be?"

 

Bill shook his head. "I dunno, but my guess is the throne room." He checked a few of his “eyes”, including the main window, but didn't see him. "Huh."

 

Dipper waited, fearing the worst.   
  


Then, without warning, a half-beaten Ford showed himself from out the other side of Bill's petrified human throne, scrutinizing the base but finding no single weight-bearing figure to collapse. In his gloved left hand was an object, a small one with a metallic shine. He started to mumble, turning towards the Fearamid's opening, his gait sporting the careful sensitivity of a patient undergoing therapy. He stopped at the rim of the floor, his back to Bill's stained-glass eye, scanning the landscape below him.   
  


Dipper shifted, honing in to the images with their connection, straining to make sense of what was going on, Bill's millions of active eyes like a scattering of crystal-clear information, making it difficult to focus. He much preferred the hologram. "Bill? Is he going to . . . jump?"

 

The blond didn't respond, teleporting them immediately to the main room. When they reappeared, Ford was right in front of them.

 

Not giving a second's hesitation, the man's grandnephew arched his arm in magical command, causing the wall to close, converging from the floor up. He gasped at the strain of the hurried action, a bead of sweat trickling down his temple. But Ford was saved. "What the heck was that for?" Dipper exclaimed afterwards, throat tight. "You weren't seriously going to  _ do that, _ were you?"   
  


Ford whipped to look at them, flinching at his severe tone. His mouth was pressed into a frown. "What more is there  _ to _ do? You both refused my terms."   
  


"Y-you're supposed to be setting an example for me!" the youngest protested. "You can't just  _ jump off a freaking floating castle _ because you couldn't come to a consensus with my boyfriend!"

 

Bill stepped over to stand next to Dipper, glancing between the two. He decided to hold his tongue, not wanting to speak to the old man and make things  _ worse _ . Instead, he stood there to support his lover and nothing more.  _ Go ahead. You can do this. _

 

_ Thanks _ , he responded, huffing lightly.   
  


Ford considered him from where he was, the object in his grip flashing again. "I'm not stupid, Dipper."   
  


_ What . . . is that? The _ smaller royal peered at it, dread not leaving the pit of his stomach. From this distance, he could nearly make it out in the reddish luminescence of the room. Something was up. The danger wasn't over.   
  


"I wasn't quite planning to jump," Ford continued, other hand reaching for the device he was holding.   
  


_ Device.  _ Time travel _ device,  _ Dipper deducted, orbs widening in panicked distress, knowing all too well what could happen, what Ford could ruin. Adrenaline spiked through his veins. There was not a nanosecond to waste. Bill _! He's going to — _   
  


"But I will say goodbye." And in an unstoppable flash, the broken elder pulled the tape out a precise increment, letting it snap back into place. The last thing Dipper saw was a blinding burst of sizzling light, and just like that, Ford was gone. 


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOOO I hate school.
> 
> Slow updates because Highschool is a jerk and let's be honest, everyone hates it. Stress, anxiety, drama, homework. Yea... 
> 
> Welp Enjoy! Maybe an update in March during my spring break lol.

  
  


At first Bill wasn't sure what to do. He kinda stood in a numb shock for a moment, half-expecting to be ejected into the mindscape because of some time travel thing Ford did to stop everything. To his great relief, nothing happened. Weirdmageddon was still there and so was the Fearamid. He let out a breath and looked at Dipper. "I think we'll be okay . . ."

 

The tween thought he was having a heart attack, nerves frantic, worried beyond compare. But . . . they  _ were _ still there, after all. Maybe their particular timeline wouldn't be affected? Or . . . maybe Ford failed. Dipper admittedly hoped for the latter of the options, matching his gaze with Bill's. But maybe Ford hadn't done anything yet. Anyway, he had escaped. And they had to act somehow. Dipper nodded, offering a weak smile, trying to calm. "Yeah, I hope so . . . What are we going to do? He could be anywhere, anytime."

 

"Well . . . as the All-Seeing Eye, I can probably find him, but it takes a while to search . . ." The blond shrugged. "Otherwise, we could wait for him to come back?" Bill wasn't sure. He was so close to being free, but of course, he lost his chance yet again. "Or maybe he won't come back because he wants to prevent me from doing anything . . ."

 

"If he was going to come back, he would be here by now," he reasoned, beginning to pace. "He would have changed something if he was in the distant past, right? He has to be hiding. Not too far back, just enough for him to get away under the radar. But . . . none of this makes any _ sense _ . Where did he even  _ get _ one of those? He had no contact with any of the time police since before we captured him and we got rid of all the rubble. I'd blame Blendin, but we would have  _ seen _ him here with one of your eyes. If he had it originally, there's no explanation of why he wouldn't have used it since he completely believed you were the same as before. When could he have . . .?" Dipper stopped, staring at Bill, composure quivering from the sheer impossibility of his unspoken conclusion. There was no way. Absolutely not. But . . .

 

The blond didn't know what Dipper was trying to get at, staring at him. "What? Did you think Mabel gave him the device or . . . ?" Bill trailed, tilting his head. "I was sure he didn't have it earlier."

 

"I don't understand. Mabel . . . she wouldn't . . . betray us like that, would she?" he said, expression pleading, like Bill denying it would remove the possibility.  _ But who else could have? She was the only one who got time alone with him. We never suspected a thing. _

 

"She . . . ships us or whatever but probably didn't understand how much this means to us. And she saw Ford in his tortured state . . ." Bill muttered, looking away. "Well whatever happened, it's history. I suppose you can talk to Mabel about it later."

 

Dipper smiled softly, appreciating that Bill stood up for his sister. _ Yeah, things don't have to be so black and white, _ he reminded himself, stepping forward to grab Bill's hand, determined. "I'll ask her when I can. Now, though, why don't we get on the roof and see if there're any clues as to where he might be? You could check your eyes, too."

 

Bill grinned, holding his hand. "Yep!"

 

When Dipper felt his feet lift off the floor, body weightless, the thrill of teleportation rushed to his head. The young couple reappeared in the Gravity Falls sky. They were floating just above the glass ceiling's tip, getting an extensive view of everything. Over their heads, the rift's colorful insides writhed in power, spewing magic in a dancing flourish of bubbles and waves. Below, the town seemed alive again — no,  _ the town _ — as many inanimate objects had found motive to trample the fires and play their own games. In the distance, the forest cloaked a cheerfully lit Mystery Shack, which was undoubtedly Mabel's doing. He didn't suppose they were preparing much longer. Dipper looked intently at their surroundings.  _ Strange. I can't find any of the demons . . . Could they be at the Mystery Shack? No, nevermind. Unlikely. _

 

_ Actually . . . _ Bill squinted to see the corner of the town's borders, close to the trees. There was a clearing where two demons seemed to be guarding something. "I only see two," he said, trying to search his eyes. The closest one was embedded in a birch tree on the edge of the clearing. "They're guarding something, alright . . . but I don't see Ford."

 

_ Guarding? _ Dipper repeated, blinking. He never thought of them the type to put order into anything. They might be smarter than he thought.  _ Should we investigate? _

 

_ Probably, _ Bill replied, nodding to him.  _ Want to fly over there? _ He grinned, craving some fun before they got back into business.

 

_ Like kings, _ the male answered, smirking and adjusting his crown, giving the royal's hand a squeeze.  _ Kings with birthday sweaters. _

 

Bill laughed, beaming as he flew from the Fearamid with the teen.  _ I love you, my prince. _ He squeezed his hand back then lifted it up, kissing it lovingly.

 

He was actually happy, cheeks warming as they carried along. Dipper chuckled, pulling Bill's perfectly proportioned hand over to kiss in turn.  _ I love ya' more, I bet. _

 

Bill chuckled, rolling his eye. Arriving, they landed in front of the two guards. Now that they had a better view, they could see they were standing in front of a hole in the ground.  _ Huh? Is that new? _

 

_ Apparently, _ the teen responded, turning to look at one of the pair. "What are you guys doing out here?"

  
  


"I am not supposed to talk to strangers," the giant evil goblin-looking thing spat in a gruff voice, baby face wobbling. "I shall lament to the monster warlord mistress and send my father blood-and-thunder-axe-and-plunder master to pound your puny head into dust!" His red orbs glinted threateningly at Dipper, intimidatingly raising his malicious, childish arms.

 

Dipper laughed nervously, stepping in reverse until he was sure the demon wouldn't crush him in a tantrum. He was pretty convinced that that dude was more terrifying than Time Baby. "I-I'm not a stranger. I'm Dipper Pines! Pine Tree. Prince of Weirdmageddon? I was at the party last week, remember? And I gave you cake."

 

The guard lowered his fists, standing even taller. "Hmm."

 

The brunet shuddered slightly, clinging to Bill.  _ It's fine . . . I can handle this . . . Definitely . . . _

 

"You would not know, but I only like  _ human flesh _ in my cake!" he bellowed, making Dipper startle and yelp.

 

"I-I am  _ so  _ sorry, I-I should have aske—"

 

" _ Xanthar _ !"

 

The massive, purple loaf of bread resembling a gorilla ambled over to them from his post.

 

"Xanthar, what do you like in your cake?"

 

Silence, a subtle shifting of ginormous feet.

 

"He also likes  _ huma _ —" he cut himself off, turning to examine the other creature. "What? Really? What kind of macabre beast  _ are _ you?" He muttered disapprovingly, returning his attention to the courting males. "He likes human sprinkles.  _ Remember _ next time, Earthling! Oh, yes.  _ There will be no next time _ ."

 

Both of them proceeded to laugh in their own ways, as if they shared a secret.

 

Dipper glanced at Bill.  _ Uhh . . .? _

 

Bill shrugged, giggling under his breath.  _ Don't ask me. I was never really close with any of them. Mostly they feared me and followed orders. Now . . . _ The blond stood tall, looking between the two demons. "Let us pass or I won't hesitate to hurt either of you." He made his act look as convincing as he could, a flicker of his famous blue fire appearing on his fingers.

 

"Boo-hoo, aren't you a pouting, tiny thing?" the abominable fighter said detestably, faking sympathy. Xanthar continued cackling beside him, a horrid sound. He pointed a large, gnarly finger at him. "You aren't the leader of this line of demons anymore, yellow one. We're tired of you and your human telling us where we belong. You're softer than my first chew-toy, gone weak from being in that feeble form. And you know what? You  _ aren’t _ getting any more nap times. You _ and  _ your human're on  _ permanent _ time-out, and we've got our key out of here stashed safely in our own cubbyhole. Don't try and get out of this. Even I, PACI-FIRE, am protected by this new proposition. One step the wrong way and you'll be punished. You, your human, and our key."

 

Bill's eye flashed red. " _ OUT OF THE WAY _ , you insufferable _ idiots _ ." He shoved himself between the duo, holding them back with magic so Dipper could pass. Bill stepped directly to the hole, stopping to assess it.

 

"I can't believe they really think they can say that to you!" Dipper scowled, honestly a trifle unnerved by their foreboding warnings.  _ But it sounds like they do have Ford and aren't afraid to flaunt it. _ That . . . would mean  _ really bad _ things for them. He followed Bill to the edge of the opening, peeking inside the dark abyss. Chills shot through him — and not the good kind.  _ This is creepily . . . recent. _

 

Taking Dipper’s hand, Bill slowly floated down, ignoring the two demons.  _ I hate all of them. I was never friends with them in the first place.  _ Bill’s eye continued to glow a bright red, the color of blood.

 

_ They don't seem to be good for you anyway, _ Dipper agreed, steaming and uneasy. He rubbed his boyfriend's forefingers soothingly with his thumb, trying to calm Bill and himself.  _ Whatever's the issue, we'll come through. We'll get Ford back and I'll still be with you and you're going to finally have the amazing life you deserve. I love you, Bill. _

 

Bill relaxed a bit, though he couldn't allow himself to be lose his guard.  _ I love you too, but now's not the time, kid. Paci-fire’s yelling has probably warned whoever is down here. We need to be ready to fight.  _ He narrowed his eye and let go of Dipper’s hand once they came to a ledge. He spotted a ladder nearby that would take them to the bottom. The royals stopped flying to latch onto it, Bill descending before Dipper. Around them were tunnels of all kinds, big enough for the demons to go through easily. "A demon ant hill," Bill muttered. His eye widened when his ex-minions crept out of the tunnels, surrounding them.

 

Dipper was tempted to climb right up the ladder again, but he stayed put. He couldn't forget that him and Bill were the ones in charge. His heart was hammering. Thank the inconvenient lighting for making it worse on his courage.

 

Teeth was the first to speak. "You guys aren't supposed to be down here. After all,  _ Cipher _ , you wouldn't let us in the Fearamid with your human that I should have _ eaten _ from the beginning."

 

The other demons chuckled at that. Not a pretty sound.

 

Hectorgon spewed an added laugh. "Yeah, we have the owl-man with the weird fingers in our grasp, fleshies."

 

"Py and Eight are torturing him as we uh . . . speak," Keyhole said nervously, almost flinching away from Bill, seeming to just go along with the crowd.

 

_ Owl-man? _ the younger echoed, nearly making a remark if it weren't for the stoic importance of his actions. Dipper lifted his head, glaring at them.  _ I don't know what to believe, Bill. They seem skeptical . . . apart from being rebellious. _

  
  


_ They aren’t very bright, alas, I will give them credit for plotting anything. It’s likely they’re bluffing . . . but it’s the best we’ve got, _ the blond replied, grimacing at the other demons. "Look, I know you all are going through the  _ rebellious _ phase, but if I can't crack Ford then neither can any of you dimwits.”

 

Kryptos popped into view not a foot away from their faces, his rhombic form a deep navy blue in the gloom. "Whaddya know? We got 'em, not you!" He guffawed, pumping a skinny limb.

 

Anamorphic Shape floated opposite from his demonic fellow, his warping figure looking wickedly disconcerting. He didn't say anything, however.

 

Dipper found it a struggle not to shrink in stature, frowning. "And how did you do that?"

 

"Oh! His silly device malfunctioned and he appeared in front of us. It was easy, actually!" Keyhole answered, seeming rather giddy.

 

Dipper let out a breath. _ Malfunctioned . . . I didn't think I would be happy about any of this, but here I am. _ He adjusted his grip on the rungs, eyes swiftly locating Bill beneath him.  _ Can we manage to break past their ranks? We might be able to find where they have him as long as we hold them by. _

 

_ Yeah. I can hold them off and follow you, _ he told him, hands glowing bright blue. "Alright, boys. Show time!" Bill laughed, magically launching a few demons deeper into tunnels and freezing some others.

 

A living lava lamp lunged in their path, screaming, "For C-3-lhu!"

 

The prince hissed in alarm, full-out punching the guy out of the way. Unceremoniously, it crashed into a retreating monster. Actually, it was more of an enormous, sweaty head with a beefy arm sprouting from its . . . head. Scratch that, it was a monstrosity.

 

"You punched him into my mouth!" the head exclaimed with a sickening joy. "That was the greatest, man!"

 

Dipper thought he heard a cracking noise. He cringed, joining Bill on solid ground.

 

"Ew, he tastes poisonous! Come get in my mouth to override this flavor!"

 

"No way!" Dipper retorted, grossly disturbed.  _ Let's go, Bill! _

 

Finding an opening, Bill dragged Dipper through the tunnels, running to get the others off their tail. He didn't know exactly where he was going, but he had a feeling. The tunnels were chaotic and he knew chaos better than anyone or any _ thing _ else.

 

Dipper was panting when they made it around the nth bend, traversing another sloped dirt hall, cavernous rooms spotted randomly as they sped along. He could hear the demons recovering behind them. Bill's blue fire was the only true source of illumination at the moment, the tunnel having become progressively darker the deeper they traveled. He had lost all sense of direction.  _ They sound like they're catching up, Bill! _

 

_ I know . . . _ Concentrating, a pulsing wave of magic burst out of him, working like echolocation and giving Bill a clear idea of the whole layout.  _ I got it! _ He put on another burst of speed, the boys nearing Ford.

 

Relief flushed through him when the manner of the corridor begun to narrow, dropping into a center space. Its many branches met the giant room, smoldering, orange flames twisting in a fire pit. From there, voices other than the demons behind them carried in the stale, musty air.

 

Bill spied Ford tied up with two demons standing in front of him. He quickly glanced back at the tunnel; the others were probably far enough behind to spare them a few minutes.

 

Ford was strapped by singed rope binds, shoved and held to his knees. His expression was glazed and fearful, its exhausted stubbornness contrasting with the heated light. "I will  _ never _ tell you want you want." The man's trench coat was burnt, curled at the edges, just like his frown.

 

Bill entered with Dipper. "Pyronica, Eight-ball . . . Both of you need to stop. Now!" he yelled. This felt unnatural. They had the same goals . . . yet they became enemies because he was more human than he was demon. 

 

Eight-ball laughed annoyingly. "You think we take orders from you, Bill. When was the last time you even spoke to us? You  _ promised _ that we would be liberated. And what happened? We were  _ stuck _ . . . _ again _ ." His rolling eyes spun drastically. "And then you decide to be  _ human _ , of all things!"

 

Pyronica also rolled her eye. "Last we checked, you  _ hated _ humans. They were cattle to rule. But  _ noooo _ . You couldn't even make Six Fingers give us what we want. Sure, you tortured him. But you didn't get to the _ root  _ of it.  _ He’s _ who you should have tortured." She pointed accusingly at Dipper, sharply digging her flaming heel into Ford's foot. "I bet if I did the same thing to that child over there, Six Fingers would talk!"

 

Ford's features contorted in pain but he let no cry leave him, will steady as ever. His gaze bore an intense suspicion, an intrigue, almost. Of Bill? Dipper? Or for his fate?

 

In result, Dipper seized his automatic terrors from consuming him, lifting his chin, messaging for a steely strength. "You realize that we can have  _ everyone _ in here — every  _ one _ of you demons — at our mercy at any given moment?" he warned assertively, acutely aware of the malformed creatures slinking closer in the shadowed protection of the tunnels, a crowd of dangerous spectators gathering around them.

 

For the second time, Eight-ball cracked up laughing. " _ Please _ . You two can't do anything. Bill is too 'human' to hurt us. Or anyone, actually! He let that dumb kid from before go!"

 

"He's right," Pyronica agreed, cackling. "You’ll probably feel bad the second I do  . . ." She paused, her flaming limb raking across the old man’s arm, lengthening nails ripping away fabric and messily scattering sizzling blood over the dirt and stone floor. "This!" she finished, smirking madly at Bill.

 

The blond froze up in horror, wanting to strike out in rage and unable to from fear of retaliation. All of the demons were against him. Even timid Keyhole was brave enough to take a stance.

 

Ford wasn't able to contain a scream, the agonized sound ripping from his throat, head thrashing the other way to avoid seeing his seeping, smoldering fluid and tissue, retreat in vain. The male was tired, worn thin during the events of the week. His bodily endurance was wearing low.

 

Dipper actually started, about to charge forward and defend his kin. But he had to be smart. He couldn't let himself fall into a trap, regardless of how depraved things became. He stood beside Bill. "So what?" he managed, nudging the king's conscious through their connection, hoping to help clear his rising worries. "It doesn't matter that we're human because we know that you care about what happens to him, too. I heard him referenced as your  _ key _ , isn't that right? You won't break him because you  _ need _ him to get out of Gravity Falls. And when it comes down to Weirdmageddon, Bill and I decide what happens."

 

"Oh really?" another voice spoke up. Teeth. "Sure, we need him  _ alive _ , but  _ how _ alive doesn’t matter."

 

"You think you’re the only ones with magic?” Eight-ball said. “You forget that we’re  _ demons _ , Bill Cipher! Your obsession with humans must have made you think you’re special! Magic is interdimensional!"

 

"Y-yeah. Time to overthrow the k-king!" Keyhole agreed, although nervously. 

 

"Will you all just  _ shut up _ !" Bill shouted, causing everyone to look at him, some sneering in the background. The blond tried his best to not look weak, but his insides tossed with worry. "I know none of you will understand why I'm human or why I'm with Dipper. Maybe I didn’t expect this, but I  _ can’t _ let you guys win. You all are a bunch of  _ inexperienced idiots.  _ You all know  _ nothing _ about running a kingdom or Weirdmageddon.  _ Who _ was in charge in the Nightmare Realm? _ Me _ ! You can't win against me.  _ Nobody _ can. I know I will always return. I know  _ lots _ of things. And I know for an absolute  _ fact  _ that Ford can never beat me, nor will  _ any _ of you! So let Ford go now and there won't be any casualties." Anger flashed in his eye when he finished, though deep down where he knew only Dipper could feel, he was scared.

 

There was an awkward quiet, the tension tight and crackling.

 

Ford heaved an exhale, attention fixed on Pyronica while his visage scrunched uncomfortably.

 

Waiting with baited breath, Dipper squared his shoulders, the risky odds of the scene making the urge to run and save themselves quite unbidden. He had to toughen up. For Bill, for Ford, for everyone. The demons in the tunnels started to close in, spilling into the fire-lit cavern to take a more visual audience around the walls.

 

Pyronica shook her head. "Nope. We're the new rulers, so  _ deal with it _ !" 

 

Teeth laughed and cried out, " _ Demon fight _ ! Everyone aim for  _ Cipher _ !" 

 

And the room broke into chaos, the tension snapping at once as demons swarmed towards Bill and Dipper. Bill took a step in front of him, overwhelmed with the desire to protect his lover and his future. His fire flared red instead of blue.  _ Gonna need your help, kid. Time to use that magic! _ He grunted when Eight-ball managed to land a blow on him. The blond growled, throwing fireballs at Hectorgon and Keyhole in the process of fighting back.

 

Rushing to Bill's aid, the teen unleashed every bit of his collected magical knowledge in a rally of spells.  _ Ignis! _ he casted, drinking in the sight of his hands bursting into vibrant green flame and swinging them at an aggravated Hectorgon, one after another. They sizzled upon impact, sending the demon flying, but Dipper whirled before satisfaction could set in. Kryptos was directly in front of him, brandishing a materialized metal weapon at Bill. Dipper lunged in his immediate path, imagining a simple toy, something harmless.  _ Converto figura! _

 

"Huh?" the geometric figure gasped as his sword changed into something grabbable. Dipper planted his flaming palms on its surface, causing it to melt and burn holes through Kryptos' black gloves. "Oww! You're a tricker, eh?"

 

Dipper sucker-punched him square in the . . . square, feinting back. Kryptos screeched, blindly grappling for him, eyes squeezed shut. The brunet gave a triumphant whoop, again turning, checking on Bill. His own hands were pleasurably heated.

 

Bill was holding up fine, powerful and strong amongst the lesser demons. He winked at his prince, smiling. "I haven't had a good ol' fight like this is a while!" He laughed, golden magic swirling around him. He lashed out, using the forming beams as blades. Pyronica dodged, her pink fire countering Bill’s momentum. Back and forth they went, but never did the blond let his guard down, even enjoying himself in the adrenaline.  _ This a real fight, Pine Tree. I'll be fine; you're doing great! _

 

_ T-thanks! I think I'm actually pulling my weight! _ Dipper beamed graciously, letting loose the emerald concentrations from his hands, aiming for Eight-ball. Dipper watched them hit their mark, exploding in olive embers and fizzling to mystical ashes on the dirt floor. Eight-ball staggered. Unexpectedly, Xanthar's towering imposition barged through the crowd, one of the last to arrive, making haste at Bill, his thick, demonic hide disregarding the cross-fire. Dipper readied his energy, attempting to incapacitate the beast, fingers clenching at the strain. But Xanthar gradually discovered his forced movements too much, collapsing out cold in a heap in the chaos.  _ Hahhh . . . Awesome! I did it! _ His smile grew. He casted the fire spell once more.

 

"Dipper! Move!" Ford cried over the cacophony, demanding the teen to cease his offensive strategy.

 

Dipper's whole system jolted as he spotted Pyronica being shoved not far from him, her flames thrown swiftly about, only a few inches from his nose. He made a breathy exclamation of surprise, ducking away as fast as his he could, feeling its heat whoosh above his head. _ That was close! _

 

Bill was fighting both Pyronica and Teeth, the two of them battling him on both sides. Conveniently, Teeth was short and so the blond kicked him hard enough that a few of those teeth he had cracked and fell from his jaw. Bill snickered. "Looks like Teeth lost some teeth," he joked, blocking a blow from Pyronica. 

 

" _ Move _ !" Ford again.

 

Dipper's eyes widened, confused as to what he was avoiding. He swerved opposite of the leading fight, passing a recovering Kryptos and Hectorgon, that one arm-head thing rolling through the battle, Amorphous Shape tumbling above, his fiery hands prepared.

 

" _ GOTCHA _ !" Paci-fire thundered behind him.

 

Terror exploded in Dipper's veins and he tried to spin out of reach, strike first,  _ something _ . But those monstrous claws clamped down on his torso, pinning his forearms and forcing him to drop the fire spell.  _ Bill! _ he panicked, squirming.

 

Paci-fire gave a harkening laugh, his grip merciless. "I'm gonna  _ crush _ him!"

 

Bill froze in shock. His blood ran cold. As soon as he regained control of his limbs he ran to Dipper, but Pyronica tripped him. He growled, struggling to get up and fight off the four demons that surrounded him, keeping the blond from his love.  _ Dipper! _ He glared at Paci-fire. "Let him go.  _ Now _ !" Bill commanded, voice carrying the ferocity of a king. 

 

There was a second's hesitation, enough to give Dipper pause to breathe, mind whirring for a useful spell. He could teleport on his own, couldn't he? Maybe? The consideration was thrown to oblivion when his captor squeezed his small, barely thirteen year-old body and made the prince struggle for purchase and air, chest and lungs burning painfully.

 

"Who're you to bully me around? He's as good as dead! I'll have fun making his broken bones into a mobile!" the demon responded maliciously, lifting Dipper higher and pretending he was a rattle. "And his flesh into cake!" Paci-fire's following laugh picked up a round of others in the cavern.

 

_ T-tela—! _ Dipper choked out a protesting whimper, all he could muster, the rough shaking making his entire being explode with anguish. He couldn't get out of this. The low light of the fire twisted the figures in the room, colors swirling, his head foggy and agitated. Bill's abrasively gorgeous voice intermingled with the boisterous laughter and someone screaming in the background, his boyfriend's single, glistening eye meeting his, the emotional message of love and distress that passed between them. Paci-fire abruptly flung him to the side. He thought . . . he could taste . . . blood. The world spun, Dipper's rage to make use of his magic, to . . . get free, get to Bill, get healed, get  _ oxygen _ becoming dulled with every zapping drain of his energy.  _ Telapor-t-te . . . _ It hurt. Gosh, did it hurt.

 

_ No . . . no. No! _ Bill's chest tightened painfully, desperation flowing through him. "No!" he shouted, magic spiking violently, forcing all the demons back and causing Paci-fire to drop Dipper. Bill caught him before he hit the ground. _ You will  _ not _ die on me, Dipper. _ Tears sprung to his eye as he lowered him into his lap. A strong, golden barrier powered by his love prevented anyone from interfering. Bill turned to Ford, sobbing and holding his injured boyfriend. "Just agree to what they want before they kill us.  _ Please _ . I'm  _ begging _ . Take the barrier down . . ." He pulled Dipper closer to his body, trying to heal him, protect him. It hurt him to see the brunet in so much pain. To see him nearly crushed to death. The blond knew his rage would turn on the demons soon, but he held back for the moment. He focused on the thirteen year-old in front of him, his lover that he cared so much for. He didn't care what the demons thought. He was _ not _ one of them anymore. 

 

"Look at him," Eight-ball laughed evilly. "Cipher, you're  _ pathetic _ .  _ Crying  _ over a mortal?  _ Ha _ !" They started to cachinnate, many attempting to destroy his barrier of love, but it was a useless attempt.

 

Dipper coughed feebly, the effort to get air into his bleeding lungs ravaging his insides. Everything faded in and out of focus, his cheek soon pressing into Bill's warmth, finding in him a near safe haven. The blond's grief made Dipper want to survive more than letting himself slip into the numbing void of unconsciousness. He fought to breathe, tears now streaming, hacking blood once again. His head drooped, his fingers clutching the other's like a lifeline beginning to loosen, going limp. _ Bill. T-the . . . _

 

"Take me outside!" Ford shouted, all sign of empathy stripped, replaced by a solemn duty. "Release me this instant, before I change my mind!"

 

_ Shhh. It's okay. I love you and that's all that matters, _ Bill told him, crying and expending his remaining magic to help him, not caring how much energy he spent. It was more of a reassurance to himself that they could get through the situation. Together. Dipper  _ would  _ survive.

 

"Only if you swear to take the barrier down," Pyronica said.

 

Dipper felt the surge of magic somewhat easing the pain, but much of Bill's power was depleted from the fighting and it could solely refresh him at his rate. Weirdmageddon's energy was unpredictably discordant. He didn't blame him for it. Dipper forced a smile, becoming profoundly dizzy. His cough was softer, but it forced him to reel into Bill, tensed, trembling, distraught liquid running down his face.  _ B-bill, the v-vial . . . _

 

"I swear," the man stated seriously. One of them released him and he dutifully used his tattered coat to stunt his arm's bleeding, applying pressure to the wound and ushering the others along the force-field. "Leave them here. I want every one of you abominations above ground." He frowned, looking at Bill and his grandnephew, apology in his gaze. He then walked into a dark tunnel, flanked by a portion of the demons. "Everyone, I said 'out'!"

 

The demons went into the tunnels, while Eight-ball and Teeth followed last behind Ford. 

 

Once all the demons were gone, the blond quickly summoned the vial of healing water, holding it out to Dipper. "Please! Drink the rest of it. You'll be completely healed. I promise," Bill urged, feeling exhausted since the adrenaline from earlier started to dissipate. His heartbeat slowed now that they were in less danger. The golden barrier disappeared and his shoulders relaxed, yet he was watching Dipper with every intent in his life.

 

Fumbling to get the bottle to his lips without spilling any, arm like lead, the teen tipped the glorious fluid into his mouth. It was not the slamming cascade of a magical additive nor the inferno of a potent medicine poured down his throat, but rather a cool, smooth, sweet remedy that sealed his ruptured vessels as he swallowed and set within him a cleanliness he had never experienced before. His eyes brightened, wearied muscles renewed, lungs filling easily, generously with air the second he finished drinking. It wasn't the kind of additive pleasure of Weirdmageddon, but pure, pure and heavenly real. He laughed, nuzzling Bill with the most brilliant beam he ever had, empty vial wrapped in his hand. "I love you; I love you, Bill! Thank you!" he gushed, offering an affectionate kiss to the blond, lips still moist from the wonderful water.

 

Bill returned the affection, devoted to him and their shining love, as bright as ever. _ I love you so much, _ he assured him, connection filled with passion and relief. Bill pulled back, enveloping the younger in a hug, gripping onto him tightly. "I'm so glad I didn't lose you," he whispered, voice cracking.

 

The prince's heart thudded as he leaned further into the embrace, slightly tearing up. His smile was fulfilled and expressive, peppering smooches along Bill's neck, his jaw and cheek, relishing their shared, precious moment. "You saved my  _ life _ , Bill," he responded lovingly, quietly, captivated by the intimacy.  _ And you did it. We did it. You're getting free. _

 

The blond swelled in happiness and pride, beaming at the younger.  _ You're right! We did it. _ He leaned into Dipper's touch, grin never leaving his face. "Let's be free together!" Bill stood up with him, the two holding hands as they made their way through to the surface. Finally, his hope was fulfilled. And freedom was barely a step away. 

 


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School sucks, that's all I got for you guys. At least one day we'll be done with school. 
> 
> One day. 
> 
> Meanwhile, enjoy some long awaited Billdip.

When they reached the top of the ladder, Dipper had to squint from the colorful daylight and let his eyes adjust. He smiled, glancing around the forest, half-expecting to see magical glass shards scattered about or something of the sort. The rift was still contained, everything quite the same as they left it. Ford wasn't in the direct vicinity. He glanced back at Bill. "How long will this take, do you think?"

 

The older male shrugged, guessing, "Not much longer than an hour or so. Ford wouldn't lie this time. Not with everything he cares about at stake."

 

"He won't," Dipper confirmed, striding towards the cliffs. He peered at the shapes moving at its bottom, where the earth jutted out somewhere within the shroud of trees. "Hey. That could be them."

 

“That better be,” said the blond, taking a stance next to him. They would do this together. Side-by-side they would enjoy the barrier coming down.

 

_ I . . . Oh! There he is!  _ Dipper remarked, catching sight of his great uncle along with a few of the demons.  _ Should we stay hidden? _

 

Bill nodded in response, pulling the other behind a clump of bushes.

 

Dipper crouched down as well, intently scrutinizing the others. Paci-fire was with them. The teen's stomach churned uncomfortably. He had to bite his lip to avoid thinking about how much pain he'd been in not a moment before.

 

Bill hugged Dipper closer to his body, feeling his disturbance through their connection.  _ Shh. It's over. I've got you. _

 

He rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, cheeks warm.  _ Love you, Bill.  _ Dipper stared out through the bush, watching Ford examine the cliffside.

 

Leaning comfortingly against the teen, Bill flushed, insides fluttering with happiness.  _ I love you too. _

 

"Hey, do you smell something sweet?" Kryptos piped, looking at Teeth. "I wouldn't know because I don't have a nose."

 

"I can't smell either, but my sweet tooth senses something  _ highly _ sugary." Teeth turned towards the trees to their left side, opposite the cliff.

 

The one-armed monstrosity rolled over in skeptical speculation, having eavesdropped. "Do you think it will . . . uh, well . . . How do I word this properly?"   
  


"Get in your eye?" The rhombus suggested with a guffaw.   
  


"Actually, I was going to say 'in my mouth', but, you know, that works too."

 

"They're basically the same thing," Teeth responded plainly.   
  


Kryptos gave a cheerful spin. "Let's ditch these losers and find out!"   
  


"Me too!" Paci-fire joined in, pumping his unholy baby fists. "I need to break something and gnaw its remains for no apparent reason at all!"   
  


"Hey, hey, hey," the head responded indignantly. " _ I’m _ the one who gets to put it in my mouth."   
  


_ Bill? They're talking about us, aren't they?  _ Dipper gave an awkward, terrified grin.

 

The former triangle watched in indecisive interest.  _ Well . . . wanna try some magic? You can turn us invisible if we need to be. _   
  


Teeth and Keyhole neared the bush.

 

_ I have the feeling that their senses are keener than that, _ Dipper replied, inching away.  _ But uh . . . we should probably find a different spot before they find us. _

 

Stealthily, Bill took Dipper’s arm and teleported him behind a set of trees further to the side. It was far enough that the approaching demons wouldn’t see them immediately.

 

"Where'd the sweet go?" Kryptos complained, appearing exactly where Bill and Dipper were standing a second before.

 

Teeth didn't look happy. "I dunno. But it's somewhere around here."

 

"He's trying to  _ escape _ !" a demon in the distance roared. Chaos erupted near the barrier, just outside of visual range.   
  


The gathering stiffened, whipping around to forfeit the game of hide-and-seek.   
  


"No!" the armed head screeched, rolling away. "I'll put him in my  _ mouth _ !"   
  


Paci-fire followed suit without a farewell.   
  


"Forget it!" Kryptos said, other members in tow.   
  


Once they left, Dipper gasped, standing quickly. "H-he wouldn't!"

 

Bill's eye widened. "Was not expecting that. And after all we went through!"

 

"You're kidding, right?" Dipper breathed, panic mounting within him. "Ford wouldn't do that! He knows that taking the barrier down is all that's left to do."

 

“Let’s see for ourselves.” Bill grabbed his hand, flying up regardless if the demons saw them or not. Some panic drifted in their connection, but he wanted to stay calm.

 

Ford was, indeed, evading capture, and he dive-bombed across an invisible boundary, rolling in the dirt, then began sprinting farther from them, a fatigued limp to his step. The demons pounded against the barrier in a raging storm. Their screams could pick at anyone's sanity.   
  


"We . . . oh,  _ dang _ it," Dipper hissed, shaking his head and holding frustrated tears at bay.  _ He's really leaving . . . _

 

Bill quickly placed Dipper down on the ground in front of the barrier. "Go after him. For me. You're the only one who can, love. I'll wait here. It's okay."

 

"Bill," Dipper choked, glancing back for Ford, who was already out of range. He felt the pressure settling on him. There were so many things that could go wrong. His Weirdmageddon magic could prevent him from leaving. The demons could overwhelm Bill. Or his friends and Mabel. Their connection could be broken by slipping past the barrier. Or he could simply, completely, utterly fail to retrieve his fleeing great uncle. But he had to do it, didn't he? It was the only risk left to take when he didn't know the formula himself. Gripping the former triangle in a tight, brief, emotionally-wrecking embrace, the prince gave his boyfriend a final kiss of luck and devotion. "I love you. Please, keep everyone safe. Stay safe."

 

The blond nodded at that. "Alright. You stay safe too. I love you, Dipper," Bill told him, returning the embrace and then letting him go, waving. "I'll see you soon; I promise."

 

"I'll come back!" he said, waving as well and taking off towards the final stretch of land before he passed through the barrier. His heart did somersaults in his chest when he  _ felt _ something where there should have been nothing. Everything tingled for a split second, an exhaustive shock causing him to stumble and double over as he ran, head throbbing unnaturally. Terror consumed him. The teen made an effort to stand straight, keep going. When he did, the sensation melted away. He was functioning normally, alive, and he could sense a static where his connection with Bill was accessed. Dipper didn't have time to find out what that meant. He glanced over his shoulder to give his lover a thumbs-up and a small smile, putting on another burst of speed.

 

Bill continued to wave, feeling their connection shudder from his own side. His chest clenched. All he could do now was wait and keep his fingers crossed.

 

But for now there was a bigger problem. The other demons had surrounded him once again, each glaring at him hatefully.    
  
"You let the humans  _ go _ ?" Eight-ball yelled, inching closer to Bill. " _ Why _ ? Now we'll never get out of here!"

 

"I'll tear all these fleshies apart for it!" Paci-fire threatened, red orbs leering. "Starting with  _ you _ ."

 

Bill searched his mind for something to do. The best he could come up with was flee. His human body didn’t contain enough Weirdmageddon magic to control them all. And Dipper  _ did _ tell him to go see Mabel. "See ya!" Bill noped out quickly and teleported to the Shack, determined to protect his boyfriend’s family.

 

Unexpectedly, it was Dipper who met Bill first when he appeared, the boy's eyebrows lifting curiously, a sly smile spreading across his pale features. "Hey there, hottie. Someone's looking sharp as ever," he flirted, leaning easily against the porch railing. Oh. Paper clone Dipper. Fun.

 

It at least brought a smile to Bill’s face, but it pained him to realize that even after five minutes he missed his Dipper. He chuckled softly. "Hey, Paper. How are you and Cipher?"

 

"How are you and Classic?" he said instead, a hinting twist to his words, grin bright. "We're pretty much the same couple. But if you must inquire . . ." He broke into pleased laughter, pitch lowering. "Things were getting a bit . . . _ interesting  _ before Mabel came and dragged him off. If you know what I mean."

 

Bill laughed, cheeks flushing a nice red. He respectfully forced himself not to think too much about the implications. "Yes. I see. Sounds like fun!" He gave Paper a wink and stepped inside. "Hello?"

 

"You’re here!" Mabel cheered instantly, launching out from behind the couch in a shower of glitter, pulling Cipher with her by his arm. Apparently, she was trying to bedazzle him. And the room. It was very vibrant. "Where's bro-bro?"

 

Bill rubbed the back of his neck, eye fixed upon the ground for a moment. "A lot happened. Dipper uh . . . he went after Ford outside the town. I couldn't go with him so I'm here; hi." He presented his best smile.

 

"Huh," she breathed, releasing the paper clone. "Not so snappy, was it? You look tousled. What happened?"

 

"Short story: He came this close,” Bill visualized in gesture, leaving barely any space between his thumb and forefinger, “to d-dying . . .” His voice wavered, but he pressed on. “Fortunately, I was able to save him.” 

 

" _ What _ ?" the brunette exclaimed, releasing another cloud of glitter. "Sorry, sorry. Let me rephrase that." She paused. " _ What _ !"

 

Bill sighed, knowing she must be more worried. He probably shouldn’t have started out with her twin almost dying. “Well, my demons basically led a coup against me to kidnap Ford. Dipper was the only reason they didn’t succeed in the end.” He stamped down a rising bought of frustration. “They won’t  _ listen _ to me anymore. Ford happened to leave, too, which adds to the problem.”

 

"I can't believe it!" she said, whipping to face Cipher before he could slip away. "We have to do something about this!"   
  


The clone Dipper poked his head into the Shack. "Are you done yet?"   
  


" _ NO _ !  _ GET BACK OUT THERE, DIP-NOT _ !" Mabel commanded and shielded the other copy from view with the couch again, eyes widening after a heartbeat. "Wait, actually! We might need your help!"   
  


Paper Dipper blinked, peering speculatively at the girl, then at Bill. "Er, okay?"

 

"Are we gathering an army to fight the other demons or . . .?" Bill wasn't entirely sure what was going on, only that the paper Dipper made his chest hurt each time he saw him.  _ I-I know this won't work, but I love you . . .  _ The blond pushed for their connection, even if it was too far out of range and across the barrier.

 

The odds were kind. Off in the lands beyond Gravity Falls, panting and tired, the teen sensed a greeting warmth in the back of his mind. He smiled slightly. The trees began to part as he trudged onwards, puffing out a labored breath. Static returned to his and Bill's connection, partially worrying, but he knew somehow that it hadn't been severed by the distance or the barrier.  _ I have no idea what you really said, but I love you too, Bill. _ His brown, curly bangs flopped with his steps, bringing him closer to his great uncle. He saw the signs that the man had passed through. He was convinced that he would catch up soon.

 

Although the expected static was his only reaping, the warmth of love managed to seep through. Bill allowed a genuine smile on his face, knowing that even outside the barrier, his boyfriend loved him dearly.

 

"Not exactly, but we have to try!" Mabel continued, waving her arms as she spoke. "Paper Dips, you need to tell everyone that we  _ aren’t _ on mega-party-preparation-patrol anymore, but we  _ are  _ gonna go on a mission!"   
  


"First, can I have Cipher back?" he prodded, trying to look over the couch, only to have the male of question blocked from sight.   
  


"Nope! That would ruin the surprise! But you _ can _ see him after you do your job, alright? And tell Soos that he can bring anything he wants. It'll save a lot of time."

 

Cipher whined, disappointed that he wasn't going to get to go with Dipper. He didn't dare say anything else because Mabel would probably yell at him.    
  


"Aw . . . I'll get done quick, Cipher!" the retreating boy sympathized, blowing a kiss that wasn't seen by its target. "That kiss was for you! Love ya'!"

 

Cipher grinned, waving and winking to his partner anyway. "Hurry up so we can have our . . .  _ fun _ ." He laughed. 

 

Bill watched them and turned to Mabel. "What should I do?"

 

"Stay right there and tell me anything I'll need to know because I know basically  _ nothing _ about how your crazy superpowers even work," she offered.   
  
"Basically, my magic is stored in the other dimension. The rift transfers weirdness. I can pull on it and use it because of that," he told her. "A normal human mind couldn’t comprehend the complexities. Magic itself exists on Earth, but it’s traceless unless you know how to tap into it. It's not nearly as powerful as what’s in the Nightmare Realm, however; that’s why Weirdmageddon is so unstable on its own."

 

She put Cipher into a seat since his lover left the room, addressing his sequined suit and bow-tie and listening simultaneously. "So why does the barrier even exist?" The female looked through her case of decorative elements that Bill gave her earlier, pulling out the rainbow, shifting yarn. "Yeah, this works . . ."

 

"I have a feeling it's because Gravity Falls is the only place weirdness is accepted, as a result of a gap in the system. But that's a guess. Of course,  _ Ford _ researched this; I didn't," Bill muttered. It was probably part of the growing list of things he  _ didn’t _ actually know.   
  
Cipher huffed, but didn't mind too much, actually rather liking her sense of style.

 

Mabel began lacing the magical yarn into a design, making speedy progress. It was easy to knit into paper. As long as one didn't tear it. If Cipher wanted to change his outfit later on, they could print him a new one. Or she could mend it with papier-mâché and craft paste. "Let me get this straight. Where _ is  _ Grunkle Ford?" she replied. "You said the demons kidnapped him? Did you save him? Is he in some random place out of town?"

 

"Yeah, and then he . . ." Bill growled lowly, obviously irritated with the older man’s actions, then continued, "ran off. Abandoned ship. I . . . don’t know exactly where."    
  
Cipher allowed Mabel to finish her job, mostly just desperately waiting for his Dipper.

 

Mabel put the yarn back into the box, her gaze returning to Bill. She kneaded her lip, something on her mind. "We'll . . . figure out a way to make this work right. He wouldn't abandon us."

 

"Dipper went to talk to him. I hope he's doing okay," Bill told her, fear evident in his voice.

 

"Have faith," she smiled softly, eyes darting to the hall, where a cacophony of footsteps, music, and voices could be heard approaching.   
  


Paper Dipper popped into the room first, immediately launching himself into Cipher's arms. "You're beautiful!" he cheered, the others walking in.   
  


Cipher held onto his paper lover, grinning from ear to ear. "You're even more adorable than I remember," he joked.   
  


The copy laughed, kissing along the young man's jaw. "Good thing I'm here to remind you."   
  


Soos was carrying a beatbox, grinning at the brunette. He was decked with confetti. "You said we had a mission, dawg?"

 

Wendy came in behind Soos, giving Bill a minor glare, but focused on Mabel. "Dude, what's the plan, Mabel?"

 

She just made an adoring face at the real dream demon, obviously enjoying the pairing a lot more. "Anyways . . ."   
  


"Get on with it, Birthday Girl," Pacifica said, a gleaming bow adorning her blonde hair. "And I'd like to know why  _ William’s  _ here for help after what happened."   
  


"That's exactly it!" she exclaimed, watching as everyone quieted. "Bill came here because Dipper was in trouble. Even if we've had our disagreements, we share in our love for Dipper! He knows as much as we do that we would throw aside bad times to help a bro out. Not to mention, Grunkle Ford could be in danger, too! Right, Pacifica? Grunkle Stan? Robbie?"   
  


"For the record, Mabel," her rich friend stated, " _ love _ might be too strong of a word to use."   
  


Paper Dipper stuck out his tongue, smirking. "What? So you know what love means?"   
  


"None of your business," she retorted, blushingly averting her gaze.

 

Cipher chuckled, entertained while he leaned into the other male. "Heck  _ yeah _ , we know what love is."    
  
The two only made the real Bill feel lonely, missing his cute Pine Tree. His heart panged, and he forced himself to relax. Dipper would be back soon. He knew it. He had to believe it.   
  
Stan was scowling. "My brother is the dumbest genius  _ alive _ . How did you  _ expect _ me to react to hearing he could be in a bad situation with my grandnephew? Monsters involved or not, we get them  _ back _ ."

 

"We can't just . . .  _ Go out there _ ," Robbie persisted.   
  


"Maybe  _ you _ can't," Candy piped, crossing her arms and offering Bill a huge smile. "I think it is lovely that Dipper's boyfriend wants to be a hero. Quite adorable, actually."   
  


Mabel grinned. "Thank you, Candy, for making that clear."

 

The said blond flushed, rubbing the back of his neck shyly. And to think these used to be the people that outright hated him.   
  
Even Stan seemed more relaxed around Bill, as well as McGucket, who came waddling up to stand with the group of people.

 

"Okay, now that that's settled, we have no time to lose! Grunkle Ford and Dipper are out there somewhere and we have to make sure they get back to home base!" she told them, glancing meaningfully at Stan. "Some of us definitely have to stay behind and wait to see if they can arrive on their own. But the rest of us should go and try to find them before something bad happens! Team one can take the golf cart — me, Wendy, Grunkle Stan, and . . . uh . . . you!" She pointed to an eavesdropping Jeff the Gnome.   
  


"Me? Oh, no, I-I can't . . ." he reasoned, scooting in reverse. "I have to . . . watch the stragglers! Yup. That's my j-job."   
  


"Fine," Mabel huffed. "Pacifica?"   
  


"I guess so."   
  


"Awesome! Team two! Paper boys, Candy, Grenda, I want you four to make sure the party stays going for when we get back! Also, brace yourselves for impending combat!"   
  


"Alright with me," the Dipper clone said, happily nuzzling into Cipher.   
  


"Team three will be McGucket, Robbie, Soos, and anyone else in the Mystery Shack that wants to volunteer! You guys need to search on foot for any signs of danger or clues as to where they are and report back to the head! That would be you, Bill. No one knows what we're up against better than you do."

 

Stan nodded proudly at Mabel, stepping towards his grandniece as Wendy ran off to get the golf cart.   
  
Cipher grinned, keeping his arms around Paper Dipper and not letting go.   
  
"Hehehe! Just let me get me banjo and I'll be as good as a coyote playing the kazoo!" McGucket cackled.   
  
"Alright. I understand, Shooting Star!" Bill said.

 

"Hey," Robbie complained, hands on his hips. "Why does  _ she _ get to stay here if I have to go out? And your birthday or not, you can't tell me what to do, kid."   
  


"Oh yeah?" Mabel countered, bearing her full set of braces in a challenging grin. "Well, I know Candy and Grenda are the best partying gals I've ever met, apart from Pacifica, so of course I'd make them stay. But since this  _ is _ my house, sorta, and my rules, sorta, then you've gotta do your part to my say-so or else you're gonna have to go party in your own place!"   
  


He cringed slightly, making a face. "You wouldn't."   
  


"You're right!" she beamed, leading him off. "That's because you're going to be amazing, Robbie, and help us find my brother and grunkle. And your hair looks fabulous today! Did you do that yourself?"   
  


Robbie smiled hesitantly, picking up his pace. "Thanks. Actually, I did. You like it?"   
  


"It really works! Keep it up," she answered gleefully, leaving him with his group and stepping over to Bill. "That's how you get things done Mabel-style."

 

Bill rolled his eye good-naturedly. "You never change. Though I can give you credit for getting Angsty Teenager to go along with it," he told her, looking at the gathering.

 

"That's the spirit!" she praised, hopping excitedly. "More surprise means more fun! And this party is going to be super-duper after they get here! Don't you fret."

 

Bill laughed at her usual self. "Of course! I don't doubt your party skills, Shooting Star!"

 

Someone outside screamed.   
  


Mabel flinched, whipping into action. "Who the what now?"   
  


The front door flung open again, letting in Soos, who had gone out first to scout for his team. His eyes were wild, the beat-box deposited somewhere unspecified, probably halfway in a lucky bush. "Dudes! Something  _ weird _ is  _ happening _ !"   
  


Mabel scrunched up her nose, glancing at Bill in mystified awe. "Already? That was quick," she said, making a run to see what was going on. She stopped in her tracks once Soos and the others parted for her. " _ Yeesh _ ."   
  


Bill followed Mabel, his eye widening in shock. Bill couldn’t have cheered louder. "He did it! Dipper did it!  _ Oh _ , Mason Pines, I love you so much." He couldn't believe what he was seeing, his excitement peaking.    
  
They were all watching the barrier. Now it was visible, cracking like the breaking dome it was, about to shatter completely. And it did, a spiderweb of thousands of tiny glass shards showering the world, only to disappear long before touching the ground. Its collapse was glorious, and with it came a ripping blare that shook the earth. Bill's body fizzled with all the enticing extra energy this gave him.

  
His grin was splitting. He still couldn't believe it.    
  
Weirdmageddon was global.


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back from the dead! School and stress really mess me up. It's hard to write when you barely have time to sleep. Like what is time and sleep anymore I swear. At least now that my finals are over I can write and read again. I'll be posting more often now! :)

The rift tore across the heavens at a breakneck pace, splitting the sky in a kaleidoscopic eruption of otherworldly power. Trees once untouched deepened in hue as they submissively bowed to their rulers: the tingling gusts, the cascades of strange, the whims of an interdimensional desire finally unleashed.   
  


Dipper sucked in a huge breath as soon as the seal on his princely gift released itself, body rejoicing in the utter  _ ecstasy  _ Weirdmageddon granted him at such a ghastly scale. Pine Tree realized in a smacking wave how he missed having the world at his fingertips, overwhelmed with possibilities, being stronger, more capable, fully appreciative of his connection with Bill Cipher and his mastery of the mind. He realized all that in a moment, smiling widely despite the obvious disaster expansion was causing. His fingertips tickled proudly in anticipation, eyes darting to the old man gravely watching his work.  _ Bill! Bill, we did it! _

 

Their connection was stronger than ever. _ You did it. I couldn't have done it without you, my love. _ He rejoiced in his excitement, golden magic soon swirling around him. "This is amazing. Better than I had ever imagined." The blond winked at Mabel. "The demons have left since the barrier broke. You'll be safe now. I need to see Dipper." That said, he teleported with ease to his lover's side, taking in the sweet male before him. He kissed him immediately.

 

The teen wrapped his arms around Bill's neck, passionately returning the ravishing affection. His insides burned blissfully, beyond anything he'd felt before. Dipper's knowledge that Bill was free, that they were going to live on together, strive together, forevermore, gave the brunet every triumph he could hope to imagine. His tongue peeked lovingly to meet his boyfriend's lips, reveling in the pure emotion coursing through him.  _ I love you so much, Bill. You're really . . . really free. _

 

Bill pulled the younger impossibly closer, his own blood boiling. He pulled away, panting softly, golden eye half-lidded. "I know. Where would you like to go first, love?"

 

"No, no, I can't," he laughed, flushed with warmth. " _ You’re _ the one who deserves to choose. You've waited for forever! Come on, you first." Practically glimmering, the younger took his king's hand reassuringly in his own, curled hair blowing in the wind. A smile played over his lips. "Afterwards, we can check on everyone at the Shack. If you'd like that."

 

"Dipper . . ." Bill breathed. He couldn't believe how much he loved him. "I'll choose a location, but are you sure you don't want to say goodbye to your family yet?"

 

"Might as well say goodbye to all of us on this forsaken planet," Ford answered for him, scowling up at the rift. "Do you have any idea what you just let out? Your freedom has cost the life of the universe!"

 

Bill opted to ignore the old man even though he could eviscerate him with a glare. The blond solely focused on his young lover, grinning.

 

Dipper sighed at the outburst, shaking his head. "Great-uncle Ford already gave me this speech earlier. He thinks the rift will grow out of control if we don't stop it," the male explained, offering a brighter smile to match Bill's gorgeous one. "We can handle it, though, right? Spread magic, mystery, and fun all around and still keep everybody safe."

 

The blond nodded. "Why, of course we can control it! I'm more powerful than I was before." He winked, squeezing Dipper's hand. "Everything will be fine. Ol' Fordsy's just a worrywort.” The truth was always harder to face than the lies. Ford had a good reason to be worried. 

 

Dipper couldn't help the satisfaction at hearing those words out loud, laughing softly. "He'll find out that he won't regret it soon enough, huh?" The prince glanced back at his kin, continuing to grin. "Thanks. Guess we'll see you later tonight?"   
  


Ford didn't appear particularly glad, but he acknowledged him. "Where are you taking him, Bill?"

 

Bill shrugged, seeing as he still hadn’t decided on a particular location. "Probably to see the world with me. Ya' know, places like New York or France." He started to smirk, a laugh coming up. "Or! Maybe my family, the Pyramids of Giza!"

 

"I'm so excited!" Dipper gushed cheerfully, laughing along. "Let's go, Bill! I've always wanted to see those places! This is going to be so cool!"   
  


Ford stared hard at the older of them. "You'd better keep your promise."

 

Bill nodded, gazing at Ford. "I will. As best as I can . . ." he told him, trying not to let Dipper's anticipation affect his response.

 

"Then . . . enjoy yourselves. I'm going to meet my brother and make certain things haven't taken a turn for the worst," Ford said, unlatching a recently-invented ray gun from its makeshift holster then glaring suspiciously into the shifting forest. "But I'll be miserably darned if I didn't think you've just made a horrible mistake." He paused, a shadow covering his features. "Or maybe it was me. Who knows?"

 

A bit of worry was now etched into Bill's face, as he couldn't ignore the man completely. It messed up his excited mood and he felt nervous instead. Maybe this was a mistake . . . He couldn’t be sure anymore. 

 

"Bill?" Dipper inquired, pressing himself affectionately into his boyfriend's embrace, eyes shining with concerned innocence. "Are you ready?"

 

Bill focused on Dipper, attitude changing. He let a smile appear again on his lips. "To travel the world with you? Yes. Definitely. Absolutely." He laughed.

 

The brunet beamed, reminded of Mabel. "Then what are you waiting for?"

 

“Um . . . are you sure don't you want to say goodbye to your sister?"

 

He laughed. "You should know by now that if I say anything then I won't be leaving until the party's over," Dipper stated jokingly. "Besides, I wouldn't want you to have to wait any longer. We'll be back in time tonight!"

 

Bill gave in, squeezing Dipper’s hand. "Here we go."

 

He took a breath and for the first time in forever, teleported far away from Gravity Falls.

 

They found themselves on a bustling, metropolitan street, the skyscrapers reaching up towards a brilliant blue sky. Cars stacked slowly along the packed road, the air filled with the sounds of livelihood.   
  


Dipper's smile grew. "New York, huh? Where exactly are we?"   
  


Before Bill could respond, a group of passerby shouted at them.   
  


"Hey! You boys!" a fashionably dressed woman piped, her arm looped through that of a man. "How'd ya' do that? You some kind of magicians?"

 

"Yes. Yes we are," Bill told them, tipping his hat at them and giving them a wink. "Just practicing for a show." He glanced at Dipper. "My apprentice and I were on our way, so if you'll excuse us . . ." He took the opportunity to walk down the street, still holding Dipper's hand. _ I figured we could walk around for a bit. Although, I kinda had a fantasy about directing my own twist on a Broadway musical . . . _

 

_ Okay. Interesting,  _ he thought in return, laughing quietly, the surrounding noise drowning it out. He took in the city's view as they continued to travel. Everything was modern, vivid, and . . . shockingly normal. _ Boy, that was close . . . It's like they've never seen anything weird around here in their lives . . . _

 

_ They probably haven't. We're not in Kansas anymore, kid. _

 

_ But . . . we were never  _ in _ Kansas. _ Dipper smiled, coughing as a taxi blew exhaust in his face. "Oh, yeesh. _ Definitely _ not Kansas." He coughed again, turning his head from the street. His beam returned at seeing a break in the line of shops. Greenery peeked out in the distance. "Bill! Isn't that Central Park?"

 

Bill followed his gaze, spotting the trees and grass beyond. "Yeah, actually! Oh! There's a small lake where you can rent boats to ride. It's actually quite romantic." He led him towards the park, but had to wait to cross the busy road.

 

Dipper bounced on his feet as soon as they made it, giving Bill's hand another squeeze. "I've only ever seen this place in pictures! It's so much cooler in person!"

 

"Welcome to your dreams!" he exclaimed, eagerly pulling them towards the lake.

 

"You know very well that I'm not dreaming, Bill!" he shot back, reminded of the time they boarded a pirate ship in his mind. That encounter with imagined sirens . . . having to perform a rescue with Bill, riding away with the thrill of spellbinding magic in his perfectly human system . . . It was the night he decided to trust Bill. The very first one. He blushed. "I can't believe how happy I am that you became my friend, Bill."  _ And my boyfriend. _

 

The blond's cheeks flushed alongside the other’s. "Me too. I'm glad you decided to trust me. I owe it to you, my love." He walked towards a stock of available rowboats, pulled a negative twelve dollar bill out of his pocket, and paid the attendant. He pushed the boat toward the edge of the lake and into the water before she could say anything. "You first," Bill said, gesturing for Dipper to get in. 

 

"That was fast," the brunet laughed, stepping in. The small boat rocked dangerously in the water under his weight, and he quickly sat down, letting the sloshing waters stabilize. Another heaving breath of amusement left the teen beaming afterwards. "I'd never really thought that we'd spend our first free moments of Weirdmageddon out on a rental boat in Central Park."

 

Bill laughed. "Me neither, but you know, it's romantic and I felt it was a nice touch." He stepped into the boat and grabbed a few paddles.

 

Dipper leaned casually in his seat, foot nudging against Bill's for a moment in an effort to not step on the life jackets that were tucked underneath them. The water shimmered with the sun's reflection, ducks making way for their vessel, everything absolutely tranquil. "I have to agree," he said comfortably, watching his lover and the scenery behind him. "Do you want me to row with you?"

 

"Sure," the blond replied, happily passing a paddle to him. His stomach tingled gleefully.  _ This is so much fun! _

 

Dipper matched Bill's pace, grin widening. It was such a simple thing for them to do. But he might as well have been rocketing through space — he enjoyed it so much he couldn't tell the difference. "Guessing you like New York?"

 

"It's a nice city and all, but it gets really crowded at times." Bill glanced at all the people also out on the water. "Tourists too, like us."

 

"Yeah," he said, smile soft. "This is interesting compared to Piedmont. It's bustling. Expressive."  _ You know so much more than me about the world. But somehow, it feels as if it's both of our first times. _

 

The older agreed, humming gently.  _ It is. It's different to see the world in person than through eyes. _

 

He nodded, smiling as he gave the paddles one last round of strength before letting them ease into a floating stop in the center of the lake. The boat continued to bob afterwards. "I'm surprised how quiet it is here," he mused, looking around at the activity, near-muted by the water's expansive surface. "Seems as if we would never have any peace for our ears." He laughed at that, grinning at Bill.

 

He returned the expression, leaning closer. "I'm happy you opened my world. Thank you so much."

 

"Welcome," he breathed in return, heat rising to his cheeks in generous amounts. Even as far out as New York, he could feel his and Bill's power strengthening. And it was beautiful.   
  


Another boat skirted the waters past them, a healthy, young family brimming with curious joy. The mother held her son as he reached his hand into the wake, her daughter cheerily trying to name each of the wildlife that they came across, the father paddling strongly, smile proud and amused. They paid no heed to the duo until they had well made their way by, when the little boy gave an exaggerated wave at them. "Ahoooyyy!"

 

“Ahoy, mate! Captain Cipher at your service!” Bill waved back, smirking with an eyebrow raised, having a great time until . . . he felt something in his gut, an instinct probably. He glanced at Dipper, worry darkening his visage. "We need to get back to the shore."

 

_ Wha—? _ The brunet furrowed his brows, helping along with the rowing. He experienced a brief tremor in their connection. The waters suddenly seemed gray, but no one appeared to notice. Dipper set aside his paddles once they docked. He moved into a slow stand. Everything was normal again. _ What's going on? _ "I-is there . . . Did you want to do anything else?"

 

_ The demons are here . . . spreading Weirdmageddon, _ Bill told him, leaving the boat behind in favor of the park while a dark cloud passed over the city.

 

The prince shuffled closer to his king as the people surrounding them began to turn their heads upward, many of them commenting wearily about rain or the sort. He was shocked to witnesses how quickly the odds were turning to Weirdmageddon's favor. Oregon was an entire country's length away, after all.  _ How long do you think we have until it's actually gone global? _

 

Bill made a face, nose scrunched up in thought.  _ A couple of hours. Not long. _ He took them to find some shelter when lighting struck a tree and it turned pink. Rain came down, but it was chocolate. "Definitely Weirdmageddon . . ."

 

Everyone above the age of conceived was participating in some kind of ultimate commotion. Grown men were tripping over themselves in disbelief and simply because the ground became an ant's sopping decadence. Women screamed, shielding their babies and expensive dresses while they dashed madly for the closest cover, the ones with high-heels either joining the grown men on the slippery pavement or managing to look exquisitely ridiculous. Kids made a screaming show of freaking out.   
  


Thus, Dipper and Bill went relatively unnoticed throughout the transformation. The brunet, though a tad guilty, couldn't help but laugh. Pine Tree blamed his rejoicing powers. Dipper glanced at Bill.  _ I wonder how the rest of the world is fairing. _

 

Bill examined the scene, completely silent. Normally he would have been laughing at all the chaos, but now . . . he just wasn't sure of anything anymore, his fluctuating emotions making it hard to make the situation out to be good or bad.

 

"Are you . . .?" Dipper trailed off, biting his lip. His emotional high dampened while he took in Bill's conflicting stance. "Hey, as long as we have control over the rift, everyone's going to be fine. These New Yorkers are just . . . really surprised."

 

"Thank you for trying to make me feel better. I appreciate it. But . . ." He couldn't put his finger on the feeling. Guilt? He didn't think so . . .

 

_ But what? _ the younger asked, slightly disappointed that the male wasn't as happy as he thought he'd be. He took his lover's hand in his own, lacing their fingers, heart giving a pang as he lovingly waited for him to finish.

 

Bill couldn't help himself at that point, smiling down at his prince.  _ Nevermind. Thank you so much.  _ Bill dipped down, giving the other a beautiful kiss, heart soaring.

 

Dipper moaned softly, passion igniting in his tummy while he stood taller, draping his arms needingly around Bill's neck. His lips parted as he shamelessly deepened the kiss, eyes affectionately half-lidded, a rosy hue to his smooth cheeks.  _ I love you,  _ he affirmed, hugging Bill flush to himself.

 

Bill's cheeks burned, eye closed as he simply took in the magnificent love that shimmered through their connection, making him feel giddy.  _ I love you too, _ he responded, leaning into his lover's gentle touches, lips in perfect bliss.

 

The brunet shared in the moment for a while longer, the cacophony of Weirdmageddon drowned out by their love. Eventually, he pulled away for air, everything burning wonderfully. "W-where do you want to go next?" he huffed in his daze, grin sugary.

 

"Paris, France! The demons haven't gotten that far yet!" Bill grinned, ecstatic.  _ Let's go! _ He nearly cheered vocally, teleporting them with all the power of Weirdmageddon and laughing along the way.

 

Dipper's brain hardly registered the change. One heartbeat he was standing amidst a chaotic Central Park, and the next he found himself in a quaintly cultural setting in what he presumed to be Paris in the middle of the night. Luckily, this time they appeared in an empty alleyway, the cobbled floor basked in the warm, illuminated glow of candlelight coming from a restaurant's window. Most of the other shops were dark. The brunet blinked, eyes adjusting to the contrast. "This is undoubtedly one of the coolest things I've ever done," he stated, laughing with a blush. "So . . . uh, something about kissing at the top of the Eiffel Tower?"

 

The blond's own blush returned at full force. "I suppose. Or we could enjoy a nice meal at this restaurant," Bill suggested, glancing at the window. Something about this place made him feel cozy and fuzzy inside. 

 

He beamed. "Whichever appeals more to you, I suppose." Dipper gave Bill a hug because he could, cheeks flushed. "Both sound great.”  _ Though I bet most of the late-night diners are full of wine-drinkers right now. Might want to avoid that. _

 

_ Touché. _ Bill chuckled, teleporting them to the top observation deck of the Eiffel Tower, in a shadowed corner where nobody could spot them. The city’s speckled lights gleamed up at the two. "So . . ." the blond trailed, grinning down at the younger male.

 

"So." Dipper chuckled, smiling sweetly in turn. Even though his gaze was captivated with Bill, he could tell the view of Paris was spectacular, with its glimmering lights and buses and cars still bustling about. His heart gave a joyful leap, smaller hands reaching for the older's sweater as he stood on his tiptoes, igniting an adoring kiss. It was somehow more exciting than usual, splendid sensations coursing through their connection.  _ L-love this . . . I love you, Bill. _

 

Bill kissed back, lips pressed against the younger's in passion, feeling energy around the both of them. The city of love was living up to his expectations, causing sensations to explode and amplify their love.  _ Je t’aime toujours.  _

 

_ Je t’aime . . . _ The brunet melted into their affectionate embrace, softly tilting his head to access a world of appreciated love and pleasure. How perfect they were together, how fitting their devotions. Dipper thought of nothing but Bill. There was no pain in their fire, its power consuming but the knowledge of outside troubles and making the prince's being warm considerably.  _ You're the true magic of Weirdmageddon, Bill, _ Dipper told him upon a second's gasp for air, face pink and charmed. A mirthful laugh tumbled inside of him, coming out as a breathy giggle of sorts, arms still wrapped around his soulmate. He went for another kiss.

 

At that marvelous comment, the older's face flushed a deeper red, heart pounding in his ears as he stared at the younger with an adoring look in his eye. At first he didn't think he could come up with a reply. The strength of the passion he felt was overwhelming, but he managed to make out something.  _ Ah, t-thanks so much. _ He let Dipper kiss him again, melting into him, into their combined warmth and love.

 

They could have kissed from dusk to dawn if they decided to, but Dipper eventually put some space between them, blushing brightly. His lips felt profoundly blessed, tingling and wet, the feeling of Bill's own ghosting over even as he pulled away. Bill was so welcome. So, so welcome.

 

Bill's lips parted, finding the air he needed, and he wrapped his arms around the younger to pull him in for some cuddles. It felt so good to be free. His gaze moved out towards the clandestine view of Paris. He had seen it before, but not first-hand. He loved it.

 

"Mmm, Bill . . ." Dipper murmured, resting comfortably in their hug. His eyes finally met the scene, smile on his face. _ It's . . . peaceful. _

 

_ Yeah, _ the blond agreed.  _ This is everything I dreamed of and more. _

 

"Me too," he said, leaning closer. He didn't think he could be happier for Bill.   
  


Right as Dipper started to moon over their love and the spectacular nighttime view, a gasp went off nearby, followed by a flurry of French voices. He stood taller, anticipation sinking in.   
  


_ Bill? _ he prompted, looking around.

 

Bill noticed the other people taking a step towards them. Then in perfect French he asked, "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"    
  
A man shakily handed him a phone with live news coverage of Weirdmageddon having made it to other countries.

 

He handed the phone back. "Merci beaucoup." Bill nodded and turned to Dipper.  _ It's happening faster than I thought. _

 

Dipper paused, watching the people huddle up again, at a loss for words. His thoughts and worries began tumbling, gaze flittering to Bill. He couldn't help but wonder what sorts of terror his parents were in. There was no way they could have adjusted to weirdness' apparent existence. They must be so afraid. His mouth thinned.  _ It is, _ he responded, checking the sky for signs of change. Nothing yet.  _ How big is the rift? _

 

_ I'm not sure.  _ The older frowned, his troubled eye glancing at the sky too but finding nothing. Regret started to pile up, but the blond shoved it away, trying to ignore the pit in his stomach.

 

_ You haven't c-checked? _ Dipper replied shakily. He wanted to smile, but everyone's reactions were eating at him.

 

_ No. I wanted to put that all behind me, but . . . _ And so it began, the gnawing guilt. Bill did his best to hide it from the other. _ I really just wanted to hang out with you and not worry about all this . . .  _ he thought quietly. 

 

But his wish couldn't be fulfilled. As soon as he returned his attention to the sky, he spotted a figure on the horizon. One of the demons had made it to Europe.

 

_ Bill . . .  _ Dipper began, actual concern filtering through his mood.  _ What did we get ourselves into?  _


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Climax chapter for the height of the summer! Have fun with this one!

Once the weirdness began to spread, the citizens and tourists of Paris started to flee, scrambling like insects to dive into their houses or hotels as fast as they could. Women were screaming, huddling with their children.  

 

Even the high tower, where Bill stood frozen, was now deserted. However, he wasn't frozen in fear, but in thought, his mind racing.  _ Is there a way to fix this? There has to be something I can do. Right?  _ He stomped his foot in frustration, causing cyan fire to flare out around him. The flames didn’t burn anything but the floor. "Why didn't I  _ listen _ to Ford!" he yelled at nobody in particular, nearly forgetting that Dipper was standing with him. 

 

The prince stood his ground, reaching for Bill's arm and clutching onto it.  _ Bill, no, it's okay, _ he sympathized, heart racing. "I didn't listen to Ford either."

 

Bill gazed down at him. "I know, but this is my fault. I don't want you to suffer because of them again." He noticed that two demons were terrorizing the city.  _ I wonder if they split up into pairs. _ Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw a red and black spotted girl running on the rooftops below. She reminded him of a ladybug. When he blinked, she was gone. "And now I'm seeing things," he groaned, stepping towards the elevator.

 

"What are we going to do? Shouldn't we be checking on Gravity Falls?" Dipper asked in concern, his peripheral vision catching on a black figure with a streaming tail. It vaulted down into the streets, taking a squealing monster with it. Not more than a moment later, it was gone. He glanced at empty air.  _ Maybe the weirdness is acting up . . . _

 

"I'm not sure. Should we go back to ask Ford or figure this out ourselves?" Bill pressed the button to take the elevator down, but it seemed broken. Instead, he teleported them to the ground, not worried about people spotting him. With Paris shrouded in chaos, the citizens wouldn’t notice them.  _ What do we do? _ He bit his lip, worriedly glancing at the other.

 

"As much as I would like for us to find out without having to, we both know he's probably right. About all of this," Dipper admitted, dodging out of the way of a squealing kid as he bolted past.  _ The rift is the source of Weirdmageddon's magic. It must be having trouble controlling itself. Maybe there's a way for it to release magic at a sustained pace instead of all at once . . . _ His mind began filing through the options. But he could barely think straight with everything going on. He decided to drop it. "W-whatever. We  _ have _ to get back, Bill."

 

Bill understood what he meant, nodding. "Yeah, let's go back. I'm sorry our vacation didn't last as long as we hoped it would." The older male took his hand, concentrating to teleport them straight to Ford's location. 

 

Dipper immediately gave Bill's hand an assuring squeeze upon arriving at the Mystery Shack's front steps, attention glued to the tumultuous sky. "Oh good heavens . . ." he hissed, free fingers gripping his tossing bangs. "Bill, this looks  _ really _ bad."

 

"Yeah, like that  _ helps _ ," Bill muttered sarcastically, dread eating up his insides. The door to the Shack creaked open. "Hello, Stanford?" 

 

"You're here! Thank —" Ford gasped in relief, cutting off whatever grateful comment he was about to make. He was previously hunched over a table in the messy living room, a couple of miscellaneous gnomes huddled idly next to his quantum destabilizer. It was modified in some way. Ford furrowed his brows. "I hope you both are aware of the disaster you're causing outside and aren't just back early to party."

 

"Yeah, yeah." The blond waved his hand, staying as calm as he could on the outside. "Just get on with it. I-I'm here to help in any way possible . . ." He glanced at the upgraded gun, instinctively shifting away from it. "As long as you aren't planning to kill me, I'll go with whatever plan you got."

 

"Well." The man straightened, taking the weapon up in his six-fingered hands. "Let's not panic. Dipper, I have already escorted everyone to the bunker."

 

_ Oh, _ the brunet pressed his lips thin and twitched his fingers, a bit antsy.  _ That explains why there isn't any music playing . . . _

 

Ford smiled then. "And Bill? My plan does involve shooting you."

 

"Way to make me feel better, old nerd," Bill grumbled, though he at  _ least _ wanted to hear the guy out. He consulted Dipper briefly, making sure the younger agreed with him. He squeezed his hand for reassurance, glad for the other's company in a time like this.

 

The elder didn't reply to his retort, checking over the gun in a hurried motion. "What do you think happens if we were to funnel the weirdness energy back inside the rift?"

 

Bill cast him a look. "It would go away? IQ, just get to the point." He eyed the gun warily. 

 

"I have to make sure you're on board. I've trapped a piece of weirdness energy in this quantum destabilizer from your castle and I've modified its destructive properties. Now it acts as a pinpoint — a weirdness magnet of sorts," he said quickly, the door of the Shack giving a sudden rattle. "If I shoot you with it, there's a possibility that your human form wouldn't be able to survive the release. Unless you're willing to give up Weirdmageddon's magic."

 

The blond froze, his blood running cold. The answer should be easy.  _ Should _ was the key word. "I-I . . ." His heart wrenched in his chest. He knew Dipper wouldn't be able to take such a heavy heartbreak so early in life. "I-is there time to t-think about it?" he asked the six-fingered man, despite already knowing the answer.

 

"The universe is presently  _ tearing apart _ , Bill. We have to move as immediately as we can," Ford affirmed.

 

" _ What _ the  _ heck _ ?" Dipper hissed, his own terror sorrowfully ripping through him. The image was torture. "Bill can't die! We can't let that happen. I-I . . . Bill!" The brunet tugged on his lover's vest, pulling him into a fast, passionate kiss. He took another breath afterwards, attempting to calm. He was shaking. "Sorry, I can't . . . no. No, we'll have to think of something else. There  _ has _ to be something else."

 

But there was nothing else. It was the only way. Bill knew what to do; it hit him like a bolt of lightning. He took a long look at his lover, drinking in the immediate terror in his eyes, but also strong, burning love. Bill knew he couldn't leave him no matter what. 

 

A future timeline briefly flashed in Bill's covered eye. Visions of a completely devastated and heartbroken Dipper standing in front of a stone statue of Bill. He was utterly destroyed, and in his eye, Bill could tell that version of the male wouldn't be able to bring himself to love again. He couldn't leave Dipper in that state. It would break the both of them.  _ When did I become so weak to my knees with love? Bill Cipher loves a human. A few months ago I would have laughed so hard at that.  _ He stared at his hands as his fingers curled into a fist. He raised his gaze to meet Dipper’s. 

 

"Dipper Pines, I love you from the bottom of my heart." Bill spoke the truth. He turned to Ford. "I-I'll give up my power."

 

"What the heck?" It was Ford this time, the question coming out in genuine unexpectation. "Bill Cipher, I never thought I'd hear the words."

 

Dipper actually startled as well.  _ A-are you sure? _ His cheeks flushed hopefully, also with regret.  _ You've wanted this for so long . . . _

 

There was no hesitation like before. He had made up his mind. "I'm sure. I'll do it. Just tell me how, Ford." Bill smiled.  _ It's okay. There are more important things than power. Thank you for teaching me that, Mason.  _

 

"Come outside," the Author said finally, sparing his own small smile. "All you have to do is exert the magic out of you and into the rift once I redirect it. Thank you, Bill. I sure hope this works."

 

Bill understood, although he couldn’t fully quench the fear that something would go wrong. It  _ had _ to work. This was his only hope at guaranteeing a happy and prosperous life for both him and Dipper. He nodded and followed the old man outside. He wished his stomach would stop doing flips as he gripped his lover’s hand tightly.

 

To say that the world around them was chaotic would be an understatement. Dipper found himself biting his tongue at the drastic change even a few minutes wrought on their surroundings. The very air around them warbled with color and distortive force. Crazy creatures of all sorts tumbled over themselves and each other, weirdness bubbles causing many of them to soar off in a transformed disarray. The ground trembled in an almost  _ animate _ way, causing the teen to clutch onto Bill for dear sanity, his center of gravity completely thrown off. "A-ah! H-help!"

 

Ford pointed his futuristic rifle at the blond, not wasting a second. His previously-tattered coat began to bleed with a fraying visual illusion, glass-shielded eyes widening with stress. "Be careful! I have to hit  _ Bill _ . Your body wouldn't be able to sustain it!"

 

"I have weirdness magic, too!" the prince screamed back, his voice carried away in the wind.

 

"Get off of Bill! Just handle it yourself, Dipper!" Ford flipped the special safety, attempting to keep his balance. His body tilted slightly. "I'm shooting!"

 

Bill pushed Dipper far enough away that he wouldn't get hit. _I love you._ _And if I die, please, please remember that I'm doing this for you. It's because you taught me to love, to be human. Thank you._ He watched Ford, giving him a single nod.

 

The blast came without further warning. Bill was engulfed in an untamed light, a brilliant sheen of energy and heat that constantly melted into him. Ford held tight to the gun, everything around them seeming to contract.

 

Including Dipper's heart. The brunet felt each and every fiber of his body and soul aching with loss and longing, the bare scene before him twisting his essence in anticipation.  _ I love you, Bill. Y-you can do it! _ Their connection was already sizzling and filled with static, though he attempted to steal some excess magic through from his boyfriend, not craving anything more than seeing him come out of Weirdmageddon alive. The world quite literally melted away. No matter what, he was going to make sure Bill lived. He would.

 

It was too bright to see. Bill could only feel. At first, it was like burning alive; the intensity was almost too much for even him to handle. The sudden calm coolness that washed over him was a miracle. Heck, it was a miracle he kept breathing. He felt the flow of energy and power, knowing exactly what he needed to do. 

 

Slowly and precisely, Bill began to move, fighting under the pressure. He positioned his arm, hand reaching towards the sky. The weirdness energy had collected exactly as Ford predicted. Now was the time to save the multiverse. And hopefully not die.  _ Here goes nothing. _ Eyes squeezed shut, he forced every bit of Weirdmageddon's magic to flow off his limb, flying straight into the sky towards a fabricating rift.

 

Dipper watched with baited breath, trying to do the same. It appeared as if the entire universe doted on Bill's and his love, as if there was perhaps a little hope that this was the worst of it. His heart hammered, the teen using all his willpower to release his magic, to pour it into the place it belonged. A strong, repulsive withdrawal entered his body when he let it out. He gasped weakly, a side-effect of grasping onto Weirdmageddon for so long. Worry prickled in its place after a moment. Dipper needed to refocus. He knew Bill would ultimately suffer more. But it would be worth it. It had to be worth it.

 

"Keep going, Bill! I-it's working!" Ford choked through his warping collar, entire being looking alien through the strange aura. Nevertheless, the movement began to stifle. His destabilizer continued to pulse with magic like an upside-down, redirected waterfall of kaleidoscopic sunlight.

 

Bill concentrated as much as he could, sending every bit of power back into its rightful place. It was working; the effects of a destabilizing world disappearing. The rift began to fold in on itself slowly but surely. Greed couldn't control him today. But in a small part of his mind, he knew he was going to miss his power and magic. It was part of who he was. To take it away . . . at least he was letting it go willingly. It was safer this way. 

 

Once the magic left him, it was like a knife severed something deep in the core of his being. He opened his mouth in a silent scream.  _ Right. _ His connection to the Nightmare Realm was completely shattered by giving it up. The blond suddenly felt weak, weaker than he had ever been in his life, the opposite of what Weirdmageddon had made him feel. He shivered, doing his best not to collapse right there and then. Dipper needed him.

 

A moment later, Ford's gun stopped working, the beam petering and fading away. His trench coat had returned to normal, mussed but entirely made of fabric. The trees laid in gross piles on the ground, buried halfway in regular dirt. The sounds of the crazed forest silenced, replaced only with the chirping of a few birds.

 

In the sky, the rift gave a surmised shudder, its light beginning to burst outwards. It was blocked by the shadows of a hundred thousand unimaginable creatures as they were dragged in, the crumbling tear sucking up anything impossibly weird, anything demonically unreal. Amorphous Shape could be seen struggling until he disappeared in the dimensional hole.

 

Dipper started, pure joy radiating from him at the sight. "B-bill! It's done!" he cheered, rushing towards him. He clasped their hands together, concern and love ruling his features. "How are you feeling?"

 

"Like I was hit by a bus," the blond muttered, eyes fluttering closed and then back open. His legs shook and he didn't feel like standing so he fell onto his knees. Every last drop of his power was gone. Bill felt so weak, helpless and small. Even so, he stared into the eyes of his lover. He did the right thing and that's what mattered the most. "I love you." 

 

Dipper's eyes filled with tears, dropping down to meet him just as soon. "I love you, Bill. Bill, thank you. Thank you, Bill," he stammered, wrapping the older in a warm embrace, pressing an affectionate kiss to his cheek. "You'll feel better soon. Later, we'll find everyone and you can come to Piedmont with Mabel and me and everything's going to be amazing because you're  _ here _ , Bill. We can still travel the world, too. We can go together."

 

"Okay. One thing at a time, Pine Tree. I'll need a little to recover." He held the younger in his arms, keeping him close. "We did it, kid." That brought a smile to Bill's lips.

 

The brunet grinned, kissing him another time. Above, a whooshing spill of clouds and restoration refilled the atmosphere, the rift a tiny crack shrinking in ease. Dipper blushed, leaning into Bill's hug, his worries dissipating along with it. They just saved the whole universe. Probably the multiverse. There wasn't anything that could faze them now. They would make it work.

 

"What is it?" Ford said slowly, smiling. "Oh. Pain is hilarious."

 

Bill gazed at Ford for a moment, finally standing up to face him. His hatred for him had disappeared, now replaced with . . . regret. "Stanford . . . I'm sorry. For everything."

 

"Tell that to the rest of the world," he said in response, laughing. "You've made the biggest mess of the century.  _ A lot _ of people are plausibly going to find themselves questioning existence more than usual."

 

"Yeah, I know." He scratched the back of his neck, chuckling nervously. "I'll help clean up any lasting damage."

 

"I wouldn't advise getting too mouthy about it," Ford told him, lowering his voice. "Stanley will never let me live this off if he finds out I said this, but you're likely going to be put in jail under the circumstance you're not discreet over this past dream demon thing. People outside of Gravity Falls won't take too kindly."

 

Bill rolled his eye, the other still covered by an eyepatch. "Pft! As if they’d find out it's me. I wasn't seen nearly as much as the other demons. Plus, I doubt they could keep me in jail. If Stanley could break out and live a life of fraud, I could do it too." The blond crossed his arms in a semblance of pride. He wasn't worried about that of all things. Mostly, he was worried about Dipper.

 

Ford gave him a light smile. "Sure of yourself like old times."

 

Dipper started beaming, watching their exchange. After all that'd happened, he wasn't so mad at his great uncle anymore. Not to mention the thought had crossed his mind multiple times before. If the government found out about Bill, Dipper would be an accomplice. He was glad it wasn't going to be an issue.

 

Bill chuckled, pulling the younger male closer to him and smiling. "Yeah! Things will be just fine. Right, kid?"

 

"Yeah!" Dipper said, offering a side-hug. "Oh, we've gotta go find Mabel! It's past dinnertime."

 

"Ah, do you both want to stay here? I can retrieve them," Ford said considerately.

 

"Sure!" Bill answered, a smirk finding his face. _ A chance to make out alone.  _ He wasn't sure if he could hear him. Probably not. It didn't matter. The other probably would catch on anyway.

 

"I should return soon," Ford added. He then nodded, leaving them in front of the Mystery Shack.

 

Like Ford hadn't spoken, Dipper stood still in surprise, mouth agape, gaze meeting the blond's. His skin flushed over at the thought.  _ Bill’s _ thought. He  _ had _ heard him. Dipper's lips curved into a smile.  _ I have no objection to that. _

 

The older male cheered out, laughing and swooping the younger off his feet, spinning around, energy returned.  _ We still have the connection! Our love came through! _ After putting him down, Bill moved his hand, gently tracing the Dipper's cheek and jaw. _ I love you. _

 

He laughed, pressing into Bill's touch. "I love you too, Bill," he sighed.  _ Which is why I'm questioning whether or not you should be so active. Aren't you tired? _

 

Overhead, the Fearamid crumbled into dust, its solid survivors turned human again as they drifted to the ground in the distant town.

 

"Yeah. I'm not even sure what I'm running on, kid. Probably love," he joked, smiling at the younger. "I'll probably be fine . . . Just need some extra sleep."

 

Dipper smiled, tugging softly on his hand. "Why don't we go lay down and rest? Wait until they get back."

 

"Sure," he agreed, letting the younger take him inside.

 

"So . . . do you feel any different without your powers?" Dipper asked once they found a comfy spot to curl up together on the couch.

 

"You bet. A lot different. It'll take some getting used to. It's like . . . starting over, but in a good way. Strange somehow. I lost the all-seeing part so it's rather weird not being able to see everything all the time. On the bright side, my right eye works normally. And then after having power at your fingertips for so long it's . . . " Bill paused, fiddling with his hands a bit, unable to look at the other. "It makes me feel . . . weak. Small. Insignificant. Like an ant." He pinched the air to demonstrate.

 

"Ants aren't weak at all," the smaller responded with the cliche, reaching over to stroke Bill's fumbling digits and comfortably putting his head on the male's shoulder. He chuckled. "I get it's an expression, but maybe you'll like it. Who knows?" The brunet paused to lightly kiss the former demon's cheek. Dipper knew he still had a lot to go through, even after the change. "Are you . . . happy with Weirdmageddon ending? Would you want to get your powers again? Is it possible?"

 

Bill felt reassured, leaning closer to Dipper. "Well, I have you. And you have me. I think we can make it work. I don't need my powers all the time." He thought about it pensively. "It's basically impossible to get my original power back. But . . . I can use spells like you. That shouldn't be a big problem." He smiled at that. 

 

"You're right, " he said, one hand moving to the blond's hair, playing with the string of his eyepatch. "You mentioned your eye being normal now. Can you see out of it?"

 

He took off the silly eyepatch. "Yeah. I just like the one eye look. Reminds me of who I used to be, you know." Bill gave him a wink — a  _ real _ one.

 

The expression had color surfacing on Dipper's skin. Bill without an eyepatch . . . was as hot as Bill with an eyepatch. Only there was another level of human intimacy that heated him to the core with adoration.  _ So I didn't make a mistake during the transmutation. _ Dipper pressed near for a kiss, unbelievably happy. Bill really was perfect.

 

Bill's cheeks heated up, kissing back gently, slowly. He was savoring it, taking as much as he wanted, yet giving back the same.  _ No. You didn't. You were flawless. _

 

Dipper keened softly in response, relishing each sweet movement, the warmth building in his face and body, festering between them. Bill's love washed through Dipper, easing everything in him to satisfaction, to anticipation, to devotion. After what they'd been through together, he was ready to lose himself in the indulgence of their moment. Just Bill, just him, enjoying their piece of quiet reality. Dreams had nothing on them.

 

Bill felt the same way, eyes closed to simply enjoy every little feeling, every touch. It was all too intoxicating. He lost himself in the good way as pain and exhaustion melted away. He knew he had made the right choice. They couldn't live without each other, without love.

 

They kissed for as long as their strength would allow, Dipper's entire being heated and subject to Bill's affection, his will captivated in their sharing return. Drawn to the blond in a breathtaking haze, the teen could not bear to pull from him but a few inches, his lips still on wonderful fire. "I love you," he said, voice smoothly dripping in all its softness. Another bought of electricity trickled through him, making the ex-prince grin brightly. "Bill, I'll love you forever."

 

A shiver went down the other's spine, heated straight to the core. "Endless love," Bill whispered gently, lips brushing the other's. He traced an infinity sign on Dipper's arm with a finger. 

 

Contentedly, he let himself relax. "Don't worry about my parents, Bill," Dipper told him after a while of peace. "Once the initial shock wears down, they'll love you. I know it."

 

Bill hummed at that, not expressing his concern. He was really nervous about making a good first impression, but even so, he wasn't going to leave Dipper's side no matter what was to come. They had already been through so much together. There wasn’t anything they couldn’t accomplish now!

 

Dipper felt the tiny pulls on their connection and gave Bill a supportive kiss on the cheek. "When we get there, what do you think you're going to do? About school and all? You could probably pull off being a senior."

 

"That sounds about the right age, but do I really need education?" Bill whined. "I know more than the teachers. And I wouldn't be able to see you at school . . ." He muttered the last part.

 

"Hey, you don't know that," he responded teasingly. "We could manage electives, at least. And lunch, I think. You'd learn a lot about human culture and . . . maybe make some new friends. Or you could sign up to be a student teacher."

 

"So many options," he muttered, giggling. "Let's just see what happens, okay? I'll go with the flow."

 

"Alright," he sighed, cuddling closer. "I just have a lot on my mind."

 

The door flew open. Stanley was the first to step back into the Shack, followed by the others. "Ah! Home, repulsive home! I’ve almost missed ya’."

 

Dipper shot up on the couch, head turning to meet the man's eyes. "Grunkle Stan! You're okay! Soos! Wendy!" he exclaimed, joyful tears prickling at his eyes even though he knew they were safe.   
  


Ford arrived last, preceded by Mabel . . . and a hesitant Gideon. There was a commotion outside, as if there were people that didn't want to come in just yet. The gnomes from before appeared to have left at some point.   
  


"Mabel?" Dipper began, at a loss. "W-what is Gideon doing here?"

 

Bill stood up defensively next to Dipper, gazing at Gideon, but said nothing.

 

"H-hhh . . ." Gideon muttered, uncomfortable and somewhat angry.   
  


Mabel poked him in the side. "Hmmmm?"   
  


The ten year-old shrunk in stature, puffing his flushed cheeks. He looked at the girl's brother directly. "H-happy . . . birthday, Dipper Pines."

 

“T-thanks?” Dipper gawked.

 

Even Bill seemed a bit shocked. _Huh. What do ya' know._   
  
"Little creepo here nearly peed his pants when the rift went nuts." Stan burst out laughing, ruffling Gideon's "perfect" hair.

 

Gideon flinched away, his own hands rushing to correct the tousled bouffant. "DON'T TOUCH MY HAIR! I DEMAND RE—" he stopped partway through the word, an embarrassed blush crossing his childish features. "E-ex _ cuse _ my trite outburst, Stanford —"   
  


"Stanley." Ford grimaced.   
  


"— Stanley Pines," Gideon revised. "I owe you an apology."   
  


"Aww!" squealed Mabel, beaming. "You've come so far already!"   
  


He giggled, immediately mellowing. "S'pose I have."   
  


Dipper stood somewhat rigidly, unconvinced by the scene before him.  _ By the looks of it, I know nothing. _ But hey, if Bill could change, maybe Gideon could, too. Not really. But they could perhaps pretend it was possible. _ As long as Mabel's okay with him, I'll try to be. _

 

Stan rolled his eyes. "Nah, nah. It was low of me to mess with your hair. Doesn't mean I’ll stop, though, you chubby rat." He grinned evilly, cackling as he reached his hand out.

 

Gideon screamed and managed to evade a second attack.   
  
_ Eh. He's at least more controlled than before, _ Bill commented, watching them.    
  
Wendy stepped up to Bill. "I guess I also owe you an apology. You . . . did change. I believe that now. But just in case . . ." She bent menacingly up to Bill, voice going dark. "You hurt Dipper in any way, I'll  _ destroy _ you. With my  _ fist _ . Probably other stuff, too. That's a promise."

 

"Wendy . . ." Dipper huffed, both glad and offended by the mention. He knew Bill wouldn't hurt him. "Thanks for looking out for me, but that won't be necessary." He grinned, taking Bill's arm. "We've got love on our side, remember?"

 

Wendy good-naturedly rolled her eyes. "Just doing what a friend would do, Dipper."   
  
“You’re tough, Red.” Bill laughed and gazed at his lover. "We do have love with us. I wouldn't hurt my little Pine Tree. Promise.”

 

Affection made the younger smile, keeping the relished contact. **  
  
**

Beside them, Soos began pushing aside the extra confetti and glitter splayed on top of a desk, setting down his salvaged beatbox. "Dudes! We'd better start re-prepping the party! I need five minutes. Who's helping, dawgs?"   
  


Gideon stiffened, whipping to focus on Dipper and Bill. "I-I shouldn't have been so mean. D-do y'all forgive me?"

 

Bill stared at him for a moment. "I'll forgive you as long as you try to prove yourself to be worthy of forgiveness. Well, as worthy as you can."

 

He nodded, a slight movement. "Thank ye' kindly, Bill Cipher."   
  


"Gideon," Dipper started, shaking his head, "you'd better be serious this time."   
  


The child psychic scowled. "Doubt me, Dipper! Why, I can hardly fathom the mention!"   
  


The older smiled, offhandedly allowing it. "I'm sure."

 

Bill chuckled slightly, aware of his and his lover’s tangled fingers joined together as one.

 

"If . . ." Dipper trailed, wondering of the possibility of regretting his statement. "If Mabel lets you stay, you can join us for the party."   
  


Gideon lit up, hopping excitedly. "R-really? Oh, that'd be a might superb!" He turned to Mabel. "C-could I? Me and the boys?"   
  


The brunette tapped her chin, feigning thought. "Wellllllll . . . okay! Be good and have them help Soos and we should be fab-tastic!"   
  


_ Bill, do you want to help or would you rather catch up with everyone? _

 

_ You can decide if you want, _ Bill responded, giving Dipper a smile.

 

"It might be good to see what Grunkle Stan and Ford plan to say to my parents, actually," he admitted, glancing at the adults. _ I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little worried.  _ Though he knew his parents would grow to love Bill, there were tons of things that could go wrong beforehand. He wanted to avoid them.

 

"Yeah, we should do that." Nervous butterflies were already dancing the waltz inside him. Bill was even more worried than Dipper about the whole parent thing. _ What if they hate me? _   
  


_ No, Bill,  _ he instantly refuted, turning his head to meet his boyfriend's honey gaze. He gave him a hug just for the occasion, emotions flaring.  _ Then they'd be dumb. And they aren't. But even if they do, they eventually would stop hating you, like Ford and I did. Because no one who truly knows you can hate you. You're amazing, Bill. I love you. They'll love you. We'll be okay. _

 

Bill gave him a smile, basking in the amazing feel of their love. “Okay. I believe you. Everything will turn out just fine." He kissed him gently, leaning closer.   
  


Dipper savored it until he pulled back, laughing softly. "I bet everyone's seen their share of kisses for the summer."   
  


Likewise, they were getting a mixture of looks from the ex-criminals, who were passing through with Gideon and Soos. A few of them were exceptionally taken with the scene, squealing in a manly way. Others made faces or pretended not to notice.   
  


Mabel took a snapshot suddenly then jumped into the dispersing crowd with a huge grin.

 

Bill laughed at Dipper's comment, smiling at the rest of them. "I'm sure you're right. Still, I want to enjoy my time with you."

 

Dipper smiled, pulling him closer to Ford and Stan. "Hey . . ." he started, trying for their attention.

 

Stan turned, full of cheer. "Hey, sweaty birthday kiddo. How's it going?"

 

The boy made a face, flushing. _ Ignoring that . . .  _ He laughed uncomfortably. "Um. Good? Actually, Grunkle Stan, I was . . . wondering . . ."

 

Stan tilted his head towards Dipper so his big old-man ears could hear him. "What is it?" he asked.

 

"What exactly . . . happens . . . from here on?" he tried. "About Bill and me?"

 

"Whatever you make of it. I can't give you an exact answer, but it's up to you to figure out how you tell your parents," Stan answered. "I'm sure you'll figure something out. I had my share of adventures in my time."

 

“I’d call them  _ flounders _ ,” Ford butted.

 

Dipper gave a smile, squeezing his boyfriend's hand. "Wow."   
  


Ford sighed, grinning at them. "Look, Dipper. You're smart. You're weird. You can accomplish anything. And if you say the wrong thing and need to start over . . ." He lowered his voice, winking. "I've got you covered."

 

Stan laughed. "Why don't you stop with the worrying and go join your sister? I believe she made a cake for the party. Try to have fun before we start with the goodbyes." He pat Dipper's back.

 

_ Ah! That reminds me! _ the kid realized.  _ I still haven’t made something for Mabel! _

 

_ Can you make something quick? A last minute card? _ He wasn't sure how to help him other than giving out some suggestions.

 

_ I can't do that! That would be lame! _ he responded, hand reaching for his crown . . . only to grab his Pine Tree hat again. Dipper stopped, blinking. "Hey. What just happened?" Looking at himself, his clothes were back to normal too.

 

"With the weirdness magic gone, your clothes reverted to normal. Duh," Bill explained. He grinned at him. "You look cuter with the Pine Tree hat on."

 

He blushed, pouting. "Bill . . .!"   
  
At that moment, the Shack's door opened, revealing a pampered-looking Pacifica Northwest. Her hand brushed away her shining, probably fake, golden hair from her shoulder, cheeks pink from grinning. "If it isn't Mabel's little birthday sibling and his crazy boyfriend. I have to say . . . I could have bet my family's fortune on you both turning your backs on us. So . . . thanks, I guess."

 

Bill rolled his eyes and politely decided to accept her attempt to thank them. "You're welcome, Northwest."

 

She scowled at him, but it was maybe a little less of a scowl. "Anyways, what are you two doing over here still? Everyone's going to the party. I hope you're not going to make out like those paper things."   
  
Dipper chuckled awkwardly. "N-no, I still haven't . . . uh."   
  
"You don't have a present for your sister?"   
  
He made a face. The prissy girl was sharper than she let off. "No . . .?"   
  
"Seriously." She huffed, smirking at him. "Fine, I'll cover you. Mabel probably doesn't need anything you could scrap up anyway. What you  _ should _ be giving her is some sibling time. She hasn't had much of that lately, huh?"

 

"She has a point, kid. Go ahead. It's not like I'm going anywhere." Bill chuckled and gently nudged the younger away. "Go have fun with your twin. Don't be like Stanley and Stanford."

 

He laughed quietly, flashing Bill a grin.  _ Thanks. _

 

Bill smiled back and gave him a thumbs up. "See ya’ soon!"

  
"Okay!" The teen happily barged into the Mystery Shack's gift shop, his eyes being bombarded by bright lights and shimmering confetti. "Ah." He shielded his vision, chuckling as the lights dimmed. Party music was switching on and off, the sounds of various voices hushed as people fixed the shelves to make room. Waddles was eating something on the floor. Dipper glanced ahead, spotting his sister with a few others. "Hey! Mabel!"   
  
She turned to look at him, gasping. "Woah! Dorkus!" She threw glitter at him. "Glitter Dorkus Attack!"   
  
He spat some out of his mouth. "Wow, thanks."   
  
"What're you —  _ AHHHHH _ !" Mabel screeched all of a sudden, causing her brother's ears to plausibly bleed. "Nuuuu! This music is terrible for dancing, Soos!"   
  
"Sorry, little dawg. I guess the zombies got to that one!"   
  
Dipper carefully pried his hands away from his theoretically-bleeding ears, blinking at the brunette. "Is it safe to talk now?"   
  
"More or less," she said, rocking on her heels. "Sooo . . . what you doing here without your Bill-Bill-Billy? There's enough time before the party starts to do . . . well. You know. Whatever you do."   
  
Dipper laughed, flushing slightly. "I know. I mean, well. I thought you deserved some sibling time. To just hang out like we used to, you know?"   
  
Mabel beamed warmly, energy popping her into a jump. "Really? I have the _ best  _ ideas, bro-bro!" She took his hand in hers, propelling him across the grounds, nearly tripping over Waddles. "Whoop! Haha!"   
  
Dipper guffawed, already having fun with her antics. A kind of pure, careless fun. He had missed this.


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after years of school work and procrastination bogging us (mostly me ha) down, we were finally able to complete this once and for all, making it my most successful completed work ever. I give a huge shoutout and thanks to my friend who's been helping me write this for years now. :) Also, Happy new year! Enjoy the final chapter that makes this work complete.

"Three!"

 

"Two!"

 

"One!"

 

Together, hand in hand, Dipper and Mabel blew out the candles on their cake, dual streams of smoke twirling into the air. A cheer went up in the crowd, an ovation for the newly teenage Mystery Twins. Dipper just felt . . . happy.

 

"Bill!" Mabel cried, waving him over. "You get to cut the cake!"

 

"What?" The older teen in question walked forward. "You trust me with a knife in my hand?" he teased, grinning. "I mean, who knows what I might do with it?" Bill laughed, but took the knife anyway, cutting two triangle slices.

 

Dipper grinned, biting into his piece. A laugh bubbled up within him.  _ I love you. _

 

Mabel whooped. "That's some  _ sweet _ stuff, bros." She jabbed her kin in the side with her elbow.

 

The brunet almost choked on his dessert, barking flustered amusement. "Yeesh!" he smiled. "You could let up with the innuendos at least today, couldn't you?"

 

"'Course not," the voice of Paper Dipper answered slyly. "You're a teenager now, Classic. So many opportunities."

 

"Oh hey! You're still here?" Bill gazed at Paper Dipper, eating his own slice of cake. "Although it's a bit weird to have two Bills and Dippers running around." He shrugged.

 

"We can go frolic somewhere more  _ private _ if you'd like," came his response, worthy enough to get his original model to choke again. The clone snickered. "By the by, I thought you were the epitome of weird. I'm surprised to hear you think differently of us. Are we  _ that _ odd, Cipher?" He tipped his head to look at his partner, artificial gaze dripping with honey, almost slick. It was an empowering combo.

 

The copy of the former demon shrugged. "Well if we are, we should totally embrace it!" He beamed.

 

"Yeah!" Mabel offered encouragingly.

 

"Yeeeee-aaaah!" Blendin Blandin added, causing everyone's eyes to go to him. "I've never really embraced myself before."

 

Dipper was definitely done trying not to die by suffocating on cake. "Blendin? Why —?"

 

"Oh nooooo! I was never here!" the futuristic member testified, backing up. "Happy birthday, guys, don't mind me, just removing some evidence so the Time crew doesn't  _ kill _ me all over again! Even though there's evidence  _ everywhere _ thanks to you. Hahahaaaa! Just pretend you neeeeever saw me!"

 

_ I think he's gone insane, _ the boy noted.  _ I kinda feel bad for him. _

 

Bill glanced at Blendin.  _ He's not insane. He'll be fine. I've seen insane people before; he's not there — yet. _

 

 _Obviously._ Dipper watched the bald man turn around until he merged into the dispersing crowd, eventually eliciting a yelp from Ford somewhere. Their awkward conversation was too mixed in the commotion to hear.

 

"Teen dudes!" Soos popped by, grabbing what was left of the cake. Some other people, mainly Mabel's friends, had been gorging on it. "An exciting awesome thing just happened! I'm going to run the Mystery Shack while your Grunkles are on vacay!"

 

"That's great, Soos!" the brunette cheered.

 

"We know; we just watched the speech Grunkle Stan gave," Dipper said, smiling. "I'm happy for you, though. But I don't think they're planning to go on  _ vacation _ . Sounded serious to me."

 

Stan placed a gentle hand on Dipper's shoulder. "Well, ya’ better believe it's vacation for me. My bro is gettin' all serious, but I'm sure we'll have tons of fun! Beaches, babes, and riches. I won’t come back without treasure!"

 

The male laughed, slightly amused by his relative's optimism. "I hope so . . . but . . . I really am sorry. You shouldn't have to clean up all the weirdness residue around the world. It doesn't seem fair. Bill and I were the ones who caused this mess."

 

"Ah, don't ya worry about it. Ford'll take care of it. I don't know much about this weirdness stuff to begin with anyway, kid. We'll be fine. Glad you care about us!" Stan chuckled and ruffled Dipper's hair in reassurance.

 

Mabel crushed her brother and great uncle in a bear hug, cooing. "Aww! You're the best!"

 

Dipper struggled in his attempt to pry her off. "Mabel! Can't breathe!" His face was also dangerously close to Stan's armpit. Terrifying.

 

Bill laughed from behind them, kinda afraid Mabel would make him join the group hug. He wasn't interested in being squished up against everyone’s sweaty, disgusting meatbags. The only person he was interested in being that close to was Dipper. 

 

He was safe, because eventually Candy and Grenda stauntered up to them.

 

"Happy birthday, Mabel and Dipper," the Asian girl said, fixing her glasses. "I think the party is great. Also, I heard that the busses are going to be delayed for a bit longer."

 

Mabel released them, gasping. "No." It was a happy  _ no _ .

 

"That's great!" Bill exclaimed, throwing an arm around Dipper's shoulder. "Means you still have time to say all your goodbyes.”

 

"Yeah . . ." the brunet sighed. "I guess we'd better wrap things up here."

 

"Don't worry, dudes. As the new Mr. Mystery representative, I'll cover things," Soos offered, sniffling a bit. "I'm gonna miss you dudes so much, dawgs!" He had to step away to gather himself, stuffing cake in his mouth in the meanwhile.

 

Mabel rested her head in her palm, expression heavy. "I'm not sure I'm ready to leave Gravity Falls." Waddles agreed with a wriggle. 

 

Stan understood what she meant. "I've lived here for thirty years. I think I finally need a vacation with my nerdy bro!" He laughed, making the most of their time here.

 

"Being a nerd is a better fit than a pirate. We're going to have some real challenges ahead of us," Ford offered once he came over. He grinned at Dipper, Mabel, and Bill. "But I'm glad I got to meet you all. And Bill . . . it wasn't quite a pleasure, but perhaps it can be."

 

The said male rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I'll look forward to starting over in the right direction." Bill nodded towards Ford. "I know I can eventually rebuild our trust." He was looking on the hopeful side of things. The glass was half-full, after all. 

 

He held out his hand. "It's a deal."

 

That made Bill freeze, his blood running cold. He couldn’t take his eyes off the older male. "Um . . . Ford, did the weirdness get to your head?" he asked, inspecting the other man as if he had gone completely crazy.

 

Ford shrugged, tapping his temple. "Eh, I've seen and suffered enough to make the planet go insane. One show of trust can't hurt any more than that."

 

"Right." Bill couldn't forget about the countless dimensions Ford had traveled through for thirty years, considering he had tried to destroy him multiple times.

 

"Are you packed up for the ride?" He seemed to be asking Dipper.

 

"Oh . . . not yet," he admitted. "I can do it quickly. We'll be saying goodbye to everyone soon."

 

"Okay. I'll meet you at the stop when you're ready. I want to have another word with my brother."

 

"What did you want to say to me, bro?" His timing couldn't have been better. 

 

Bill tugged on Dipper's sleeve, gesturing towards the attic. "Why don't we pack up now?”

 

"Good idea.” 

 

Once back upstairs, Dipper gave a wistful sigh. Mabel had already prepared her bags and her bed was empty, save a few used decorations scattered about the floor. Dipper's side — Dipper and Bill's side — was exactly the same, research papers tucked aside, strange objects on the desk, that little drawing of him and Bill as demons tacked to the board on the wall, mold eating away at the dusty rafters. "This sure felt like home."

 

"Yeah, I've been around here longer than you, so leaving here for California is different to me," Bill muttered, helping Dipper pack away his things. "Soon we'll have left Gravity Falls . . ."

 

After a moment, Dipper added, "I'm sorry Weirdmageddon didn't work out. This is probably just a consolation to you." He breathed a laugh.  _ But maybe you'll like it. _

 

"That's alright. But . . . for me more than you, Gravity Falls is a home. It's going to be hard to say goodbye." The blond looked around, a distant look in his eyes. He was going to miss it for sure.

 

Done packing too soon, the younger stared at the tacked picture he'd drawn. "I don't know if I want to take that or not. Might be good to leave it here."

 

Bill glanced at it for a moment, remembering that it wasn't too long ago that it had been drawn, but it felt like it had been years. "If you want. To greet us when we come back." Not if, when. He knew that the both of them couldn’t stay away from this town for too long. They’d be back. 

 

Dipper smiled. He liked that idea.

 

Bill looked at the room one last time and then he reached for Dipper's hand. "It's time to go, kid. Or we'll miss the bus." He gently tugged on his arm.

 

Together, they made their way down to the bus stop, both soaking in the changed scene of the town as they passed by — the buildings destroyed during Weirdmageddon had been miraculously repaired and there was no trace of the fires of before. Anyhow, a peaceful calm had settled. When they spotted the others waiting for them, it was almost as if no disaster could surpass the pains of having to leave.

 

Mabel was already crying into her friends' shoulders, her beloved pig at her feet, begging her not to leave. That only added to the pain aching in her heart. 

 

Even Bill seemed upset, a more forlorn look on his face. Was he really leaving Gravity Falls? He glanced at the male next to him, unsure for a split second. Then he saw the Dipper he fell in love with, unable to leave him, especially now. If home is where the heart is, then he would leave Gravity Falls to stay with Dipper. 

 

“Don’t you dare forget you have a place to come back to, you hear?” Ford smiled when Dipper turned around, his great uncle’s arm wrapped around the shoulders of his brother. “I have great faith in your ability, both of you. But if things get a little strange . . .”

 

The teen felt as though he was going to burst with sentiment, all at once. His eyes darted between the two and he felt more than recognized himself giving each of them a hug. “Y-yeah, thank you . . . I’m gonna miss this place.”

 

Stan placed one hand on each of the twins’ shoulders, the start of tears in his eyes. “You kids were annoying and I'm glad to be rid of ya’,” he teased, a sad smile place upon his lips. “I'll miss you.” He spoke with genuine honesty, a single tear falling down his cheek, leaving a wet streak behind.

 

“Grunkle Staaaaaaaan!” Mabel sobbed, engulfing them again the same way she had during the party. “I’m going to miss you! And Grunkle Ford!” She was crying about as hard as Dipper wanted to.

 

Who would have thought that going away would be so sad? It wouldn’t be the last time, surely. But the approaching bus did nothing but amplify those feelings.  _ I’m not ready to go . . .  _ Dipper realized. How could that be true? They were so prepared . . . and yet . . . he had trouble pulling away.

 

Even the taller male at his side was hesitant, but eventually found himself turning to look at the bus. It was time. They would be back, it was certain. Bill put a hand on Dipper's shoulder, gentle and compassionate. “It's time.” 

 

“B-bill . . .” Dipper choked, moving over to give the blond a hug too. Meanwhile, Wendy and Soos and Mabel started sharing their farewells, and the door to the bus opened in one unavoidable motion.  _ I have to be strong. _

 

Bill took the other's hand in his own, gazing back at Mabel, deciding it would be best if they all got on the bus at the same time.  _ You’re very brave, it's a good quality about you.  _

 

Dipper decided to believe that. After another few yells of goodbye and much waving, the brunet gathered his things and claimed a spot on the bus. Even Waddles got on it without excessive questioning. Soon Mabel cried her way in too.

 

“We’ll visit!” she said loudly. “We will!”

 

The blond sat next to Dipper, perhaps a little too close, for he had never been on a bus before. “Mortal transportation.” He hissed under his breath not sure if he wanted to trust a hunk of metal on wheels. Bill glanced out the window, deciding to wave towards everyone standing by the bus stop. He was actually leaving. 

 

He didn’t think it was too close. The comfort was welcome. “T-there’s a lot of it back in Piedmont. It’s not as sparse there as it is here . . . We even have to drive to school some days.”

 

“Hey bro, Wendy wanted to give this to you,” Mabel said from the seat beside them, handing over a piece of paper.

 

Dipper took it, unfolding the sheet. On it were signatures and words of comfort. And along with it was a triangle, drawn in yellow pen, and the sentence “ _ Stay weird _ ”. The signature was Ford’s. “Hey Bill . . . look at this . . .” He laughed, passing the paper to his boyfriend.

 

Bill stared at it, noticing not just the yellow triangle, but the signatures from everyone that cared about them. He chuckled, shaking his head. “The old man's heart grows fonder.” He grinned. “Hey, Shooting Star, do you have a pen or marker on you?” 

 

“Of  _ course _ ,” she told him, producing about twelve different colors of marker from her pockets and fanning them out for Bill. “And more where that came from!”

 

He grabbed the red one, adding a heart with his initials next to Dipper's. “Here. I made it better.” He grinned, handing the paper back to Dipper. “Say goodbye to Gravity Falls, my love.”

 

Leaning against Bill, his eyes turned to the window and the trees and waving citizens passing by as he held the paper to his chest. “Goodbye . . . Gravity Falls . . . See you next year.”

  
  


_ “ _ _ If you've ever taken a road trip through the Pacific Northwest, you've probably seen a bumper sticker for a place called Gravity Falls. It's not on any maps, and most people have never heard of it. Some people think it's a myth. But if you're curious, don't wait. Take a trip. Find it. It's out there somewhere in the woods, waiting.” -Dipper Pines  _


End file.
